


The Boy Who Loved

by Belle_Lestrange101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 224,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Lestrange101/pseuds/Belle_Lestrange101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets disowned by his father and stripped of his magical powers at the start of the Summer holidays. He is transported to a muggle area and lives as a homeless person in Surrey, near where Harry lives, although neither boy knows it. </p><p>Harry was never introduced to the wizarding world, and had shown no magical abilities in all his years. He worked as an employee at his local supermarket near his house. Every day he would walk by the small playground on the top of the hill. That is when he finds a young blonde man living rough. He is almost corned into helping the blonde find his feet, however he soon gradually helps him out. Later, he sneaks Draco into his house to live a better life. Unfortunately, Harry's relatives are not exactly what they appear to be, least of all his ruthless, angry Uncle Vernon.</p><p>Once night whilst helping Harry buy some food for the family, they bump into a rather tall man with dark hair and a hooked nose. Harry is resentful at first, of the mans closeness with Draco but soon both boys find a safe haven in Spinner's End.</p><p>All the while Lucius has men set out to continue what Voldemort had started, and find Draco and kill him, lest he exposes their world to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolgoue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only the general plot/setting is my own. All characters and other references to 'Harry Potter' are solely the property of J.K. Rowling.

** Prologue **

It was futile. Everything around him was smeared in the delusion that the world was now in safe capable hands. The sky overhead presented a starless sky. Only the moon shone down like a beacon on the four tables that faced the teachers' table, and they watched as he stood to speak. Like obedient soldiers, they heard the crack as he parted his lips to speak encouraging wisdom to them all. Wise words that would be taken to heart, even by the coldest of people who had their necks craned in attention.

"Another year has gone!" announced the dusty voice of Professor Dumbledore as his robes flapped around his old wizened frame, his long, snow-white beard bobbing as he spoke. His pale blue eyes twinkled as they scanned the sea of faces that hung onto the anticipation of his up-coming speech. "I am pleased to announce that now that you're stomachs are full, and your results have been handed out, that we can now award the house cup to the house with the most points!" Many a student held their breath as Dumbledore unravelled a short piece of parchment from one of the many pockets within his robes. The paper crinkled loudly in the silent hall. "In fourth place Hufflepuff with three-hundred, and seventy-two points!" The table that was nestled in between Slytherin and Gryffindor cheered themselves on a job well done. Hufflepuff's were idiots, loyal, but idiots nonetheless, "In third place, Gryffindor with four-hundred, and ninety-three points!" A flurry of cheers came from the table beside Hufflepuff. Anything was better than coming last, after all. "In second place, Ravenclaw with five hundred and seven points!" The Ravenclaw’s applauded themselves, but made hardly any ruckus compared to the offensive Gryffindor table. There was only one place left. That could only mean- "And first place goes to Slytherin house, with five hundred and thirty-three points!"

A flurry of green and silver ties erupted skywards as the Slytherin students jumped out of their seats to congratulate one another and sneer at the Gryffindor's. Only one person did not seem as enthusiastic as his fellow students. He merely sat near the front, brooding deeply. So intense was his gaze on thin air that he did not appear aware of his surroundings. Professor Dumbledore did not seem to notice as he handed the house cup to Severus Snape, who took it without a readable expression on his face. However, Severus Snape had a keen eye. On pain of death he had sworn that he would protect and direct his godson where his parents could not, or had appeared to fail, and by the Order of Merlin he would do it. He would do it if it killed him.

The students were excused from the Great Hall in order to return to their dormitories and pack their essentials. The train would depart at exactly 11am the next morning and they had to have everything prepared. Draco Malfoy opened the door to his private room and drank in his surroundings not really taking note of anything that was in there or that was possibly missing. He felt numb. It had started up earlier in the week when their results had been dispatched among them, but now he felt virtually hollow. He couldn't think of any reason or cause, and he could safely say, with no hint of melodrama or exasperation, that he simply didn't care anymore.

He sighed and crossed the room to where his four-poster bed stood with its glistening green silk duvet cover and the white satin sheets tucked underneath. He looked at them without seeing them and yet, he could see nothing beyond them either. He closed his eyes and licked his dry lips before scanning the room again for his trunk. It was standing upright against the foot of his bed. He picked it up and dumped it on its side on the bedspread, before unfastening the heavy silver clasps and flipping the hard wooden casing covered in black dragon skin over, so as to open his trunk. The green duvet cover rippled vaguely with the impact but otherwise; there was no reaction from Draco himself. He ran a hand over his forehead and inwardly winced at how cold his skin had become since descending down into the dungeons. That was the problem with being in Slytherin; to survive you had to be cold-blooded. And he was. Now.

Three sharp, evenly spaced knocks rapped at his door. There was a beat of silence in-between each one. Draco sighed, his chest aching dully, as he straightened his back from the tedious form of packing his belongings. "Come in!" he called in an emotionless tone. Once his invitation had been extended, he returned his attention to unloading his crisp white shirts from one of the drawers in his dresser.

The heavy oak door swung inwards and admitted Severus Snape into the private rooms, his smooth black robes billowing about his ankles in a graceful yet deadly manner. Two jet-black pools scanned the room; lips were pursed in a tight line as Draco moved himself in a zombie-like fashion about his packing ritual. "Good evening, Draco," he greeted, his voice a drawling sound of silk. Draco straightened up from his task of packing his school shirts and acknowledged his godfather.

He inclined his head, "Good evening, Professor, I trust you are well?"

"I am," Severus stated in an even tone as he drank in the appearance of his godson. His hair, which was usually well kept and like strands of fine gold, was greasy and vaguely darker with neglect. His features, normally like chiselled alabaster, now had a sallow, sunken appearance. His silvery eyes, which normally shone like two bright sickles, were red-rimmed and vein-cracked within, and with bags beneath them. Draco swallowed under his godfather's scrutiny but said nothing. Severus allowed no thought process to show on his face, "However, you have neglected your own appearance, leading me to believe something is bothering you."

Draco sighed and swallowed again, a nervous habit that Malfoy's should never grow accustomed to. He knew there was no point in lying to Severus. The man was a human lie detector at the best of times. "And what if something was bothering me?" he asked, his voice holding the shimmer of submission and tiredness.

Severus advanced into the room, the door sliding shut behind him, white hands clasped in front of his waistline, contrasting sharply with his black robes. "I would suggest that you talk to someone about it."

"May I talk to you about it –Professor?"

"You may."

Draco invited Severus over to where two armchairs sat facing one another with a small side table perched in between. Severus inclined his head and eased himself into the plush, green velvety armchair and inwardly revelled in its comfort. On the surface, nothing showed. Draco, too, took a seat and entwined his fingers upon his lap, his eyes focusing intently on his knees, as though trying to work out on where to begin in his story. "I –don't know where to begin -Professor."

Severus nodded, "The best place would be the beginning."

Draco wanted to smirk, or even smile, at his godfather's dry humour, but he found he could not. His mouth felt too heavy to move. How on earth was he going to continue talking? "I would like to know your views on … Muggles."

Severus' brows twinged inwards. This was a curious thought process to have such an impact on one as well put-together as his godson. He pondered for a mere moment before speaking, "How exactly are muggles affecting you in this way?"

"I feel as though I should know a little more about them. I don't understand why father has to kill them all. The Dark Lord may be gone, but so many of his followers are still out there." Severus felt nerves knot within his stomach. His left forearm suddenly felt restricted within his long black sleeves of his robes. He swallowed thickly and continued to listen to his godson. "I don't want to become my father, Severus, but he will want me to follow in his footsteps and become a bloody-thirsty fiend like him!"

"And what problems are you having with this?" Severus asked, knowing fully well what the boys' dilemma was. He had been in such a position himself, until it had resulted in him not having any choice at all in the matter.

Draco glanced at his godfather, contemplating him, as though reading through his cool mask of indifference. "I don't wish to kill them. They let us live so why can we not do the same?"

"Touché, Draco that is a very good question."

Draco felt grateful for his godfather's agreement. Well, he liked to think that he felt grateful, however it was becoming increasingly difficult to feel when his being had gone numb. "I can understand people must not like it for muggles to come into our world, but we always go into their world and they don't know about it."

"They _cannot_ know about it," Severus interjected. "If they did they would feel they would have to wipe us out of the picture –not that I am agreeing with it being the other way around either."

Draco sighed wearily and reclined back into his chair, his hand pressed to his chin as he pondered. He glanced over at Severus who was mirroring his own actions, lost in a world of his own. "Uncle?"

Severus' head snapped up, "Yes?"

"Have you ever ... befriended a muggle?"

It was such an innocent question and yet it punctured through all of the barriers that Severus had created over the years. It replaced the burn on his forearm to a burn deep within the chasm of his heart. He drew in a deep, calming breath, emotion glistening in his eyes that startled Draco. "I did, Draco, she was the most remarkable person you would ever have met; she had smooth peachy skin, long, riveting curls of dark auburn hair with the brightest green eyes –like two emeralds –that enthralled anyone who looked into them. They were so beautiful –she was beautiful –she was my only friend. She stole my heart and I ruined what we had."

Draco blinked in surprise at his godfather, "How did you ruin it?"

"I called her a-" Severus broke off, bile rising in his throat at that dreaded day where his sweet had lost all faith in him, "A mudblood."

Draco's numb heart froze in its dull melody of systematic beating. He had never seen anything affect his godfather so drastically. "Did you –did you love her, Uncle?" Draco asked somewhat cautiously. He had never seen his godfather in such a state and didn't know what to do to support him. So he did nothing. Nothing, but ask another question.

"Yes –I did love her"

"Why do you speak of her in the past tense?" Draco inquired although he had a gut-wrenching feeling that he already knew the answer.

Severus drew in a deep breath. He had not been prepared for such emotional turmoil, as he was experiencing now, "The Dark Lord –killed her. She was far too young to die. Only in her twenties."

Draco felt a lump rise in his throat. Severus stood from armchair rather hastily, thought he had now composed himself and showered nothing but cool indifference, with a slight glisten of turmoil in his jet-black eyes, announcing that he was leaving for bed. Draco nodded, feeling the beckon of sleep himself, despite the fact he had to finish packing. Severus had managed to open the door and almost stepped out into the abyss of his own thoughts, when a quiet question from Draco drew his head back into the room.

"What was her name?"

Severus looked over at his godson. He could feel the burning urge to cry boiling at the back of his throat. It was a little harder to breathe. "Lily ..." he managed to choke out, "Her name was Lily."

~0~

It was almost 1am by the time Draco was able to ease himself into the feather-stuffed mattress of his bed, and relax into a fitful sleep. His trunk was packed and his outfit for the next day was laid out on the desk chair on the opposite wall. He would stuff his current pyjamas into his briefcase just before he left. However, his eyelids were no longer heavy and begging to close. Instead, his mind was whirring with the information he had managed to get out of his godfather.

He stretched his arms out over the top of the duvet with a sigh. He didn't want to face his father tomorrow afternoon. He wanted freedom. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted, not the way some aristocratic dictator established as the 'right' way. He didn't know why his father was enforcing him this life, when he had not wanted the life when the Dark Lord had done the same. His father was messed up. A whole briefcase full of letters burned at the end of Draco's bed. Numerous threats from his father had made him grow bitter and eventually numb to the blackmail of losing his inheritance along with the Black and Malfoy estates that were in his name. At this moment in time, he still couldn't bring himself to care about the money. Maybe he wasn't a true Malfoy. If he did not bring himself to care about money, numerous estates, a loveless marriage, and murdering innocent muggles, then perhaps he was not a Malfoy.

Simple.

He snorted to himself in the darkness. "Nothing is ever simple," he muttered bitterly to himself.

By the time he managed to go to sleep, the dawn had splintered its way through the clouds and cut through the illusion window of his bedroom. He had glared at it and turned away. He hated the thing. The dungeons were meant to be dark and gloomy, like the recesses of his mind, but Dumbledore had insisted on installing the enchanted windows in the dormitories. Now Draco could not escape himself. He groaned as sleep clouded his mind.

~0~

Draco held his head in his hands as the students shifted along the aisle on the train in search of descent compartments. Draco just wanted to be left alone, which is what everyone was only too happy to oblige by. He had slept fitfully the evening prior. He figured he could sleep on the train once the bustling outside his compartment door had died down, however he knew he would not sleep. He could not. He licked his lips and replayed the conversation he had had with his godfather the night before, still not quite able to believe it.

Severus had befriended a muggle and no one, not even his own father seemed to know about it in too much detail. A small smirk dryly graced his lips. Severus had always liked his privacy. With the Dark Lord at large when he was in his mere twenties, it was no wonder he had sought to protect her as much as he could. _Perhaps that is why he had driven her away?_ Draco mused now deep in thought, _perhaps he had thought that would be the only way._ He was still immersed within these thoughts when his compartment door was drawn back to reveal two of his regular companions; Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Immediately, like any other day, Pansy threw herself into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck and her mouth pressed to the shell of his ear as he shrill voice squealed, "Oh, Draco you have been in a dreadful mood –let me make you feel better."

Draco winded as his eardrums rattled at the sound. He dumped Pansy onto the compartment floor and pressed the heel of his hand to his ear in an attempt to drown out the ringing. He threw a dry glare down in Pansy's direction as she picked herself up and proceeded to dust imaginary dirt from her school robes. She took a seat beside Blaise and, reluctantly, opposite Draco. She pouted visibly but both boys' ignored her. Instead, Blaise took his time to analyse Draco's dejected appearance. "What's the matter, Draco, did you not get a good grade in one of your final exams?"

Draco merely turned his head to gaze out at the scenery passing by. Just like his life. It was all passing him by, and he found he could not even enjoy the ride anymore. "I did very well on my exams, thank you," he replied nonchalantly. "How about you two?"

Blaise nodded, "I think I was only a few marks below you, so I think my mother will be best pleased with me," he smirked.

Pansy grinned too, "I managed to pass all of them thanks to being paired up with Ravenclaw this year."

Draco rolled his eyes in a bored manner though his eyes appeared vacant, "Normal people can think without help, Pansy."

Blaise snickered at this comment, "Pansy is a special case Draco you know that."

Draco could only give a gentle hum as a response. He was too busy trying to decide which would be his best strategy with his father; marks first and then the rejection of his father's scheme for s new empire? Or vice versa? He could not decide. He had the top grades in his year, so he decided to start with that. It would get his father's attention at least, in a positive way.

They journeyed onward and the main part of the trip was uneventful. When the sweet trolley tittered by Blaise and Pansy had arisen to buy something to satisfy their sweet tooth, however Draco could not bring himself to stand on his elasticated legs. He was too nervous about what was yet to come. As if on cue, the compartment door was thrown open, startling Draco out of his reverie. "Well, well, well look what we have here –a pimp and his two whores."

Draco looked up from the scuffed soles of the persons' shoes and up to the round, freckled face of Ron Weasley. A sneer was plastered on his lips. It did not belong there; smirks did not suit Gryffindor’s. Just like an iconic moron such as Weasley deserved such an intelligent and well-spoken girl like Hermione Granger, who was cuddled to the redheads’ body by a strong arm around her waist. She looked unperturbed by the events taken place. If anything, she was waiting for what would happen next.

Draco shook his head in pity. She had been such a smart girl, with witty comebacks, even if she was a Gryffindor, however as soon as she started to date Weasley, she had let her brains go. One would think that she would have enforced her own good behaviour and basic etiquette to the Weasel; however it appeared that she had taken up his own idiotic habits instead. It was unfortunate. "Leave us be, Weasley," he said in a bored tone. He didn't want to deal with moronic pairs such as Weasley and the dumbed-down version of Granger. He had enough on his mind already.

Weasley sneered as he lounged on the door-frame of their compartment, "So you don't deny you're a whore?"

"If it means getting you out of here as quickly as possible, then I shan't deny a thing," Draco stated in a monotone. Clearly his nonchalant behaviour was bothering the Weasel whom had clearly craved a reaction like an adrenaline fix he would not receive. He was an addict.

"Hear that, Mione? We are now in the presence of a whore," Weasley grinned and Granger giggled at his side.

Pansy was about to open her mouth to lash out at them with a withering retort, when Draco forced himself from the comfort of his chair and crossed the two-pace gap between himself and the compartment door. Weasley immediately straightened up, flexing his fingers as though readying himself for a fight. Granger was no longer attached to his hip.

Draco glanced at the clenching fists and sighed inwardly. He had had enough fights to last a lifetime. He was going to endure an even worse one in that very evening, and wished to store his energy for if and when he would need a quick escape. "Go back to your hole, Weasley," Draco instructed as though he was announcing that Ron was ginger. He glanced down at Granger, "And take the beaver with you."

Granger looked affronted, and where she would have sneered a scathing remark, now all she did was gape between Draco and Weasley, looking for a fistfight at an insult being directed at her. Draco rolled his eyes as the Weasel drew his arm back for a punch. The punch did not land on Draco's face. In fact, it landed in thin air as Draco stepped back and slid the door shut. There was a bang, and rattling of glass as Weasley crashed face-down onto the glass panel. Ignoring the snide remarks from Pansy and Blaise about the Weasel, Draco stared out at the looming hills in the distance, silently contemplating the doom that awaited him at Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was not waiting for him at platform nine and three quarters, for which Draco was eternally thankful for. He needed time to compose himself. He walked through the barrier to the muggle world and shivered slightly. He felt a chill pervade his numb body as he spotted his chauffeur. With a sigh he moved across the platform and inclined his head to the driver, who was almost as stony faced as he felt. "Good to see you, Gladstone, how was the journey?" Draco asked casually as they both turned to face the entrance and walked towards it.

The Malfoy's sleek black limousine was waiting outside. It had a shimmering silver 'M' in elaborate calligraphy on the side doors. No one would dare touch that car; it had many protective enchantments around it. Gladstone reached forward and opened the door and waited for Draco to climb into the seat before closing the door once again. Malfoy's did not slide across their seats. Draco listened as Gladstone walked around the back of the car and climb into the driver's seat. The engine started. Draco could not relax in the back of the car, it seemed wrong to be in the vehicle. He swallowed and started out vacantly at the city passing by. He would not arrive at Malfoy Manor for another hour and a half. He reclined backwards on the leather seat, and closed his eyelids though he did not feel tired. He opted to force himself to have a nap before he had to face his father. He knew he was not ready, but then, would he ever be ready?

~0~

The Manor had not changed since he had last been there earlier in the year. The walls and floors were still the same dark granite flagstones, and the dull coloured tapestries still hung on the walls. The wooden furniture was still stained a dark, almost black colour. His heels had clicked along the flagstones as he had walked along the corridors towards his father’s study. He prayed that his mother would be invited in, as well, as he could not go through with it unless he saw one gentle face. His mother was as cold-hearted as the rest of the Malfoy clan.

Draco knew his parents loved him, deep down, under normal conditions, however after the piece of news he was about to divulge to his father, he was not sure who would be there to pick him up once he was beaten down.

He knocked on the door of his father’s study and waited to an invitation. "Come in," came his father's low, husky drawl. Draco grasped the iron door handle and pushed the door inwards, stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He turned to face the room. His father was sitting in the armchair in front of the roaring fire, nursing a glass of brandy, his white gold hair gleaming in the dim light. His mother was not in the room. Tension pulsated into his muscles as he stood to attention. His father turned his head and acknowledged his son. "Good evening son how was the journey home?"

"Adequate, father, there was a disruption by the youngest Weasley boy and his new girlfriend, but other than that, it was uneventful."

Lucius moved his head up and down a fraction. "You appear troubled, my boy, what troubles you?"

"I have been thinking about some things over the past few weeks father, but I would much prefer to talk about it with mother present."

Lucius scrutinized his son after a while, his cold eyes not giving off any form of emotion. They were just twin pools of iron. "Very well. WOBBLES!" he yelled, causing Draco to flinch inwardly. There was a sharp crack as a house elf appeared. They stammered for what the master wanted. "Go and fetch Narcissa in here at once!"

"Yes, Master Malfoy, sir, Wobbles is getting Mistress Narcissa!" the elf squeaked.

_ Crack! _

Silence descended as they awaited Narcissa's arrival. When she did arrive, Draco held his breath. His mother looked miraculous if anything, her glossy blonde hair with her brunette under-layers flashing through the blonde layers, and her pale blue eyes shimmering softly. She acknowledged Draco as she walked past him, her arm encircling his shoulders and drawing him to her chest for a moment, before walking onward to seat herself in the armchair opposite her husband. Lucius turned his attention to his wife, "My dear, Draco has something he wishes to discuss with us."

"Oh!" Narcissa turned to look at Draco and gazed at him, "What is it darling? Have you thought a little more about the marriage to Astoria Greengrass?"

Draco bowed his head. He just knew his mother would bring that subject up. She was obsessed with mating Draco off to a pureblood girl from a wealthy family so that she could mollycoddle a grandchild. He drew in a deep breath. "No, mother, I have not given that matter much thought recently," he tried not to acknowledge his mother's crestfallen look longer than necessary. He needed to focus. He took a deep breath. "What I wanted to discuss was that –I do not wish to embark on father's latest idea to rebuild the empire the Dark Lord started."

He was panicking. He had said it in a rush, barely drawing breath, and now he felt his muscles burning within the confinements of his suit. He was staring intently at the floor. He could feel the weight of his father's angry gaze upon him. It burned through his skull. He trembled slightly. His mother drew in a sharp breath but otherwise made no noise. He could hear his father's erratic breathing as he attempted in vain to suppress his anger.

Draco was focusing so intently on the floor that he did not hear his father rise from his chair and cross the distance between them. In fact Draco had no idea his father was standing right behind him until –

"Lucius!"

_ Crack! _

The magnificent burning collision of his father's cane breaking across his backbone sent Draco to the floor on his knees, refusing to howl in pain, as the cane was brought down upon his frail form over and over again. His mother's cries rang out in his ears as Lucius beat him. He could feel his skin breaking with every blow that descended on him. Between the cracking of his bones and the smacking of the cane he could vaguely make out what his father's was spitting down at him.

"YOU INSOLENT-"

_ Crack! _

"-LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO-"

_ Crack! _

"-DISINHERIT YOU AND-"

_ Crack! _

"-BREAK YOUR WAND-"

_ Crack! _

"-AND BANISH YOU TO-"

_ Crack! _

"-THE MUGGLE WORLD!"

"Lucius no!" shrieked Narcissa, though she made absolutely no move to go and free her son from her husbands’ discipline.

It was several strikes later by the time Lucius had grown bored of his abuse upon his son. He was disgusted. He drew his leg back and landed a swift kick into his unconscious sons' stomach.

Narcissa winced at her sons' body rolled onto his back. She watched, trapped in her chair, as Lucius snatched Draco's wand from the floor and swiftly snapped it in half, the dragon heart-string drooling through the two broken pieces. He threw it to the floor. Narcissa had tears in her eyes but she kept her composure. With a flick of his own wand Draco's battered black suit was transfigured into a filthy muggle outfit, before her husband nonchalantly dropped a portkey shaped as a single galleon onto his sons’ body. Narcissa restrained a strangled cry as her unconscious son was transported away into the muggle world. There would be no way to trace him. The trace from their family had been removed from him as soon as Lucius had disinherited him.

There would be no way at all to find him.

"Lucius ..." she began tearfully still staring at the space where Draco's unconscious form had previously been, "W-what have we become?"

Lucius glared down at his usually dutiful wife and swiftly struck her across the cheek. She gasped and held her stinging cheek, allowing the pent up tears to rain down her inflamed cheeks. "We are Malfoy's!" he spat, "Now start acting like one or you'll end up in the wilderness with your son!"

"Oh he's _my_ son now is he?"

"Yes!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Malfoy's never disobey their father's. He has been disinherited, Narcissa, he is no longer a Malfoy."

Narcissa had no chance to retort before Lucius swept out of the study leaving her to her own devices. She collapsed backwards into her armchair and sniffed. Her cheek throbbed horribly and the tears did nothing to soothe her aching heart. "Oh Draco," she whimpered mournfully, staring into the fire, and raising her hand to her forehead, "I have failed you."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Surrey Jogger**

6:05am.

Floorboards creaked underneath the thick ash-grey carpet as a young man gently trod along the simple trail from the bathroom to the second smallest room in the house. The door was kicked open by a bare foot and water droplets made a thin trail along the carpet as said teenager strode the length of his bathroom and sat heavy on the edge of his bed. Harry Potter softly removed the damp towel from around his neck and covered his head with it, before towel-drying his hair, water flying off in all directions as though he were a mutt getting dried off after a warm shower. His skin was cool and damp from the shower but at least he felt clean. He needed to feel clean today. He ran a hand over his freshly shaven chin and glanced side-ways at the long mirror on his wardrobe door. He was reflected back in a dimly lit room. The sun had not arisen just yet, but when it did it would blind him.

He pushed himself up from the bed, heaving the creak of the springs as he did so, and walked over to his hand-me-down dresser opposite his bed. He breathed heavily through his nose and yanked open the top drawer, where his boxers and socks were stuffed inside in a hazardous cluster. He grabbed a pair of starched white boxer shorts along with a balled up pair of pale grey ankle socks. Clutching these in one hand, he pulled open the second drawer down and pulled out a pair of tight jogging shorts and a simple faded grey T-Shirt; his jogging attire. He made quick work of changing, tossing the towels onto the unmade bed as he did so. His worn out trainers were strewn behind the bedroom door. Once he was dressed, he braced himself against the wall and toed his shoes on, with some difficulty. He wriggled his toes within his trainers, adjusting to their fit on his slender feet, and breathed a sigh of relief. He did not need trainers. Not yet, at least, a small mercy as he was running low on any source of money at present. He glanced around his room and found what he was looking for … his iPod. He could not run without his iPod. It was the only thing that kept him sane through his running and his daily chores around the house. He could run with his glasses but he could not run without his iPod. He placed the small white buds into his ears, and turned the device on, scrolling through his songs for one that he wanted to listen to, before placing the small device into the pocket of his shorts. He was ready.

Once he was ready he walked quietly from his room and ventured downstairs into the family kitchen. It was cooler in this room, where there were literally tiles on almost every surface. Tiles were easier to clean that wallpapered walls. That is what his aunt said, at least, and he believed her. He cast a look around the cool room that was bathed in the pale grey of the pre-dawn light. He made his way over the counter that had the sink embodied within it. He ducked down and opened the twin doors beneath it. His eyes scanned the shelves crammed with laundry detergent and washing-up liquid and a few pots and pans until his emerald eyes fell upon it; his small water bottle. A wry smile tickled the corners of his mouth as he swiped it off of the shelf and nudged the doors shut with his bare knees. He snapped the cold-water tap on, unfastened the screw-on lid of the bottle, and watched as the cool water drummed into the plastic object. Once it was three quarters full, he turned the tap on and screwed the lid back on the bottle. There was only one thing left that he needed. His 'poof-pack' as Uncle Vernon called it, which was literally just a small wallet that could be strapped around his slender waist that also had a net pouch for his water bottle on the side. He would not be without it. Why Vernon had a problem with it he would never know. His hand flew to the flat wallet and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the hard I.D. cards within. There was his employee work I.D., his bus-pass and his student driver's license. He was all set and ready to go. Sliding his water bottle into the net pouch he walked down the hallway and grabbed his keys off of the hook that hung up at the base of the stairs. He opened the front door and paused, straining his ears against the silence of the early morning in case either of his relatives decided to wake up early at his rustling around and ban him from leaving the house for the remainder of the day.

Nothing.

He slid the chain out of its lock and eased the yale lock open before slipping out of the front door, pulling it gently closed behind him. He strode down the front garden, which was literally just a layout of brightly coloured bricks in various patterns, with a potted plant in the middle of the small two-by-two metre front garden. It looked unnatural to him. It always had. He walked through the open white picket fence gate and stood in the middle of the pavement, looking up and down Privet Drive. Nothing seemed to change. It was the same almost every morning, save for the odd fellow jogger who would raise a hand in greeting as they passed one another. No verbal communication was ever made. Feeling better than he had all week Harry turned to face the end of the drive and walked until he came to the main road. The loose gravel ground underneath his feet as he stretched his arms and legs and faced the world.

He ran.

~0~

Draco's eyes flew wide open and he gasped heavily, drinking as much oxygen in as he could and then choking on the colossal amount of air he had inhaled. He spluttered and coughed heavily, the damp air hanging low overhead. The pale grey sky blinked down at him, the fractures rays of pale gold sunlight waving just over the hillside and piercing through his eyelashes. He groaned and rolled away from it. He had never been a morning person. That's when it clicked in his head that something was wrong. He splayed his hands out on either side of him and winced. Had he we the bed last night? He grimaced at the humiliating thought. His face was damp also. Did he have a nightmare and sweated profusely? He cracked his eyes open and swallowed thickly. He was laying on grass, prickly, long, dew-soaked grass. His throat went dry. What had happened to him last night? He rolled onto his back and let out a howl of agony. Every muscle of his body felt as though it had been ripped open and seared with a fiery pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he clutched his arms around his body, willing himself not to move. He sniffled, the cold air spiking his nostrils. He whimpered as he adjusted his eyes to his surroundings. He had no idea where he was; he could just make out a small iron fence running along some form of play area, though it was vacant of any life form. Birds flittered overhead in the sky and chirruped as they perched in the trees. The sound rattled in his ears. He winced and slid his arm over his eyes, still whimpering as his arms were burning harshly with the wounds inflicted upon him the evening before –

His hand flew to his mouth. It all came rushing back into his mind. He could still hear his mother's screams as the crack of his father's cane came battering down and broke into his alabaster skin. He dreaded to think of what it looked like now, blistered with welts and hideously coloured bruises. His chest stung incredibly, a dull throbbing drummed out throughout his tender muscles. He ran his other hand down the left side of his ribcage and winced, pain shooting through to his brain. He howled heavily and felt his voice crack at the strain of his injuries. His nose was pure agony to touch. It was tender and if he touched it too hard, he screamed out through the cold air. He must have collided with the flagstone floors of the manor at an odd angle. He ran a hand down his face, and though his touch was gentle on his features, the slight fracture in his nose was unbearable. He fumbled in his pockets for his wand, but upon finding nothing but grit in the pockets, he decided he would have to do it manually. He placed his hands on both sides of his nose and hesitated. He couldn't do this. His body trembled with the pain he knew he was about to inflict upon himself. Tears flooded into his eyes. His body temperature skyrocketed. He sighed, closed his eyes and gave it a try.

_Crack!_

There was no one there to hear him. No one there to care. He felt suddenly so –alone. He had never been alone before. Even at Hogwarts he had had Severus there watching him like a large black shadow over his life. Now there was no one. Hot tears ran down his feverish cheeks. His palms were clammy as was his forehead. His head and hands were clammy however the rest of his body was frozen from sleeping on dew-drenched grass all night long. He trembled violently, the tickling of a sneeze at the back of his throat and nose however he was unable to follow through with the act of sneezing. He trembled again. He pushed himself upwards from his position on the grass with his weakened arms and felt as though he may collapse with the exasperated effort of doing so. His head was spinning. He rarely succumbed to vertigo however he decided that today would be his exception -his only exception. He squinted through his blonde eyelashes at his surroundings. The perimeter of the children's play area was indeed fenced off by an iron fence. He frowned. Why had he landed here of all places? He rubbed at his temples and winced as the pulsation of a headache began to work its way into progress. He sniffled, the memories of last night still polluting his mind. Why had his mother not stopped Lucius? Where had Severus been? Severus was always meant to be there for him, so where had he been? He eased his knees up to his chest, wincing with every movement but not able to bring himself to care as much anymore. The only thing he could care about was himself. "I'm alone" he whimpered as the reality settled itself within his stomach. He shivered; hunger gnawing at his insides with no way to be satisfied.

He licked his dry lips and, shakily, looked over his shoulder at the climbing frame erect behind him. He furrowed his brow, and nibbled on his lower lips. He needed somewhere to curl up in. The only descent place was that strange dusty-blue plastic coloured tube that came running down from the top of the wooden climbing frame down to the ground. He had no idea what it was. But it would suffice for the purpose he needed it for. He rolled over onto his knees and felt the grit embed itself through his tattered muggle clothing and into his knees. He ground his teeth together, doing his best to ignore the pain within his ribcage and his nose. His skin still screamed from the agonising marks that were left behind from his father's abuse. On his hands and knees, he crawled over the dirt and grit towards the plastic tubing. He eased himself within the wide tube and curled up within the curve of the huge plastic pipe. He rested his pained back against the cool bend of the plastic and sighed wearily, already feeling exhausted from the effort that had been drained from him. He wiped his cheeks roughly with the tattered muggle jumper he wore. He raised the hood over his head and sniffled, his head feeling slightly warmer and the harsh plastic feeling bearable with the soft padding between it and his head. He swallowed thickly and stared off into the distance that he could see from the tubes opening from which he had crawled. Gentle daylight was dusting over the wide expanse of grass on the hillside. It was a peaceful little area, though he loathed admitting it. He needed to figure out where he was, but how he was to do that, he did not know.

That is when he caught sight of it. Or rather, him.

Draco squinted to make sure he was not hallucinating. No, his vision was just fine. He could see a young man, sweaty and breathless jogging along the horizon of the hill. Draco watched as the young man's legs carried him closer and closer towards the perimeter of the park. His legs pounded harder and harder into the tarmac path, carrying the young man to the very edge of the park. Draco felt his muscles tense up yet again. He suppressed a howl of agony as the, no doubt, open wounds hissed and seethed on his back. He squirmed a little feeling uncomfortable. He did not want to irritate his back so he decided to stop his fidgeting. His silvery gaze returned to the runner whom had stopped at the gates of the playground, doubled over with his hands on his knees. Draco frowned. Did muggle runners often do this sort of thing? Did they bend over all the time? He heard the young man cough before stretching upwards, his arms, legs and stomach looking incredibly thin against the bleak sky behind him. Draco tilted his head to one side. He then saw young man –or was he a teenager? –start stretching his leg muscles and his arm muscles before taking something shiny out of his belt and holding it to his lips.

Water.

Draco licked his lips, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was, not to mention hungry. His stomach growled aggressively in the still air. Draco pressed a hand to his stomach, as though there was a button that would switch the growling off, somewhere on his body. Sadly there was none. He chewed the inside of his cheek, before directing his gaze upwards towards the runner. He had pocketed the bottle of water and was now just leaning against the railings of the fence. Draco frowned, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the hooded jumper in a vain attempt to warm them up. There was a cough from the runner. Draco watched the dark-haired teen as he continued on his way along the path and out of is narrow line of vision. He sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

~0~

Harry wiped his forehead as he wiped his feet on the bristly welcome doormat as he fumbled in his pockets for his keys. They jingled irritably in the sunlight that poured over his shoulder as he fitted the right key into the lock, turned it and pushed the door open. A rush of cool air escaped the locked up house, causing his skin to feel even hotter than it had before. He shivered and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He toed his shoes off by the door and inhaled deeply through his nose. He glanced at his watch.

7:23am.

"Should start breakfast," he murmured to himself, knowing off by heart that Vernon would be up in the next ten minutes to shower, before coming down to eat before he set off for work. Petunia would wake thanks to the noise from the shower and Uncle Vernon's annoying singing. She had no reason to be up so early during the summer holidays as Dudley had no school. But she would still come downstairs and read in the conservatory for a little while, whilst Harry made the breakfast.

It was routine.

He strode through into the kitchen and was surprised to find his Aunt Petunia already in there, wide-awake, and making pancakes. He stood in the doorway, shell-shocked for a moment before clearing his throat. "Aunt Petunia what are you doing up so early?"

Petunia shrugged her bony shoulders and flipped another pancakes over, "I didn't sleep well and decided to come down here and make breakfast since you were out for your run."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and down the back of his neck, "well –thank you Aunt Petunia –but Vernon will wring my neck if he finds out."

Petunia rolled her hazel eyes, "he will not find out Harry, besides everyone needs a break once in a while. Even you. Now go on and get ready for work," she jerked her head towards the staircase before returning her attention to the pan in front of her. Harry knew better than to argue. He ran up the stairs and stopped at the top, straining his ears in case he heard Vernon wake up.

Silence.

Satisfied, he crossed the landing, walked down the hallway and turned into his room. He kicked the door closed behind him and went immediately to his wardrobe in search for his work uniform; smart black trousers, a plain black polo shirts and his horrendous little waistcoat with the ' _Tesco_ ' logo on the front breast pocket. He grimaced slightly but changed as quickly as he could. He wanted to be out of the house before Vernon woke up. He still had another week or so at the office before he got his summer holiday. The polo shirt felt stiff and heavy on his body and the trousers felt as though they were frying his legs. He shifted uncomfortably. He did not know whether he could stand the whole summer wearing this outfit. It irritated his skin to a great extent. He doubted whether he would make it until the end of the day without breaking out in a rash. He fastened the pin into his breast pocket and adjusted his glasses on his nose before sighing dejectedly and walked out of his bedroom.

The sun was climbing its way up into the bright blue sky as he strolled leisurely down the Drive towards the main road. He decided not to get the bus today. He wanted to walk to the supermarket, and enjoy the calming sunshine before it became a blistering beacon of light. He had decided the previous night that he was going to work through his lunch break. He needed to if he was going to win employee of the month and get the bonus at the end of the month.

He needed to beat Jason.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste as his mind drifted to the dark-blonde haired prat who stuck his nose in the air and thought he dominated their local Tesco's. He forever kissed up to their boss and always tried to look like the best worker by doing extra hours. Not this year. Harry was determined to beat him. He would not let Jason win the summer prize as well as the bonus, which was a car; the make of it was, as yet, unknown to all workers. Harry wanted –no –needed that car. He had his license but he was sick of only being able to borrow Vernon's car when convenient. Which was not that often. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he picked up the pace down the steep hill to the high street where he worked.

It was cool as he walked inside the supermarket as Harry walked in through the staff entrance and signed in before heading for his small locker. As far as he could tell, judging by the sign-in cards, he was the first one there for the morning shift. Of course the older staff that were required to come in for opening time, but Harry was smug in the fact that Jason had not signed in yet.  _Good,_ he thought to himself as he opened his locker and placed his wallet-belt and water bottle inside,  _at least I still have a small chance in this competition._  The thing Harry found annoying was that he actually cared about his job, he cared for the customers, dealt with complaints, helped people with taking their shopping to their cars if it was a large load, and mopped the aisles straightaway if something spilled. Jason did none of these things, and yet he got praised for everything.

He ground his teeth together.

This was his year and he knew he could do it. He closed his locked door with a bang and was about to turn to walk onto the main floor when-

"Good morning Harry, you're here early," came a chirpy voice from behind him. Harry almost jumped out of his skin; sweat breaking out on his skin and aggravated nerves knotting up tightly in his temples. He growled low in his throat and turned around to see a bleach-blonde girl with a pixie haircut walking inside the staff entrance door and punching in.

"Hi Clover," he responded tightly.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" she asked as though she had no idea. Harry snorted in disbelief. He knew what she was capable of.

"You know bloody well why, Clover, now shut up and leave me the hell alone, got it?" he snarled under his breath, glaring down at her. She did not even flinch, like most people would have, she merely giggled childishly and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Now, now, now, we would not want the manager to hear you being mean to me, would we? Not unless you want to beat Jason," she grinned with a sneering undertone before walking out onto the floor, her cashier's waistcoat straining against her heaving bosom. Harry shuddered at the thought of that woman. Not only was she annoying, she was just –wrong. Everything about her was wrong, her hair, her tarty make-up, her voice her personality and –her body. He shook his head and headed out onto the floor, determined to work his hardest.

22:03pm.

The sky was dark and the park had emptied out. Draco welcomed the gentle breeze of the evening and sighed with relief. He had had to avoid the park all day lest someone thought him weird. He looked weird, so people probably thought he was a nutcase. He bit his lip and ignored the growl that punctured the silence from within his stomach. He sat cross-legged on the roof of the climbing frame gazing out at the blinking lights down the hill. The field around him was dark, but tranquil, a cool calmness that surrounding him like a placid ocean. That's when he heard it. The soft scraping of someone's exhausted footsteps up the tarmac path from the steep hill. Draco squinted through the dark light. He could almost swear that it was the same young man from this afternoon, though his outfit was different now, and his body was hunched over with fatigue. Draco frowned. What had happened to the young man to wind up in such a state?

_'I must be going mad',_ he snapped to himself, returning his gaze down to the splintered wood beneath his crossed legs. ' _Observing the locals for my own amusement –absurd!'_

And yet he could not help but look up and feel a crashing wave of disappointment wash through his mind as he watched the exhausted young man trudge away along the path, and disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Not a One**

_Click._

Harry sighed wearily as he wiped his forehead, his eyes burning from the intensity of the florescent lighting used in ' _Tesco's_ ' and winced, the strong scent of bleach still clinging to his skin like a leech that was insistent on draining him of every last droplet of blood. He shivered. It had rained that afternoon, he had not been expecting it, but this was England. The weather would turn with the blink of an eye and people would just have to bow their heads to the wind and get on with their life. And Harry had to do it without a jacket. The rain had stopped but the damp wind was aroused and aggressive as it rattled the windows in the sides of the building. The clouds were hanging low over Surrey and the puddles would make the bottom of his trousers damp and irritate his skin. He did not need more irritation today. He had already dealt a double-shift in the presence of Clover, something he could live forever without.

He grabbed his phone from his locked and shoved it quickly into his back pocket. It pressed coolly against his buttocks, through the thin trousers, and made him grind his teeth together. He rolled the combination dial on his locker padlock, yanked it to make sure it was fastened securely, before turning to the staff entrance to leave, the straps of his waist-wallet cutting into his hipbones already. He moved the belt upwards to his waist. He wasn't looking forward to going home just yet but what choice did he have? He prayed that an alternative would turn up. "Harry!" He cringed at the voice. He glared at nothing as flat shoes smacked along the linoleum towards him.

_Thanks,_  he sneered at whomever was up in the heavens glaring down at him,  _thank you for ruining a horrible day for me._

He turned sharply on his heel to look down at Clover in a disinterested manner. Her smile made the dimples in her cheeks looks like twin gorges breaking into her face. "What do you want, Clover? I have to get home"

Clover rolled her eyes, "I'm sure your up-tight family can spare you for a few moments Harry" she grinned, smacking a piece of pink gum between her teeth. Harry grimaced. She reached around and placed a fake friendly arm around his shoulders.

He tensed immediately.

Physical contact was a no-go area for anyone and everyone who knew him. Even his poor boss, whom had patted his shoulder for a job well done, had gotten a swift punch in the abdomen. Harry was most apologetic but it had cost him the employee-of-the-month title, when he really needed it, and earned him a meeting in his boss' office where Harry had to endure the excruciating experience of divulging his home-life to his boss, Eric. Eric had been sympathetic about his own injury once he knew the full story behind it, however Harry had been suspended for a week and put on the night shift for washing the floors for a month as punishment. To Eric's, and even Harry's surprise, the young dark-haired teen and flung his arms across the desk and hugged his boss with everything he was worth, grateful that he still had a job to escape to every day. Eric and Harry had been close friends since that day, despite the circumstances from which they had occurred. Eric was only a few years older than Harry, but he was a successful and ambitious young man who knew what he wanted and when he wanted it.

At one point he had even wanted Harry.

It had been at the Christmas party; Harry had been late attending as he had been at a small party at his school with one of the school junior prefects called Cho Chang. She had tried to kiss him several times, however Harry had been thinking rationally. Cho had cried for the last month as her boyfriend, a Royal Marine, called Cedric had disappeared, presumed dead. She had then flung herself at Harry in an unholy fashion and Harry had freaked out, using Cedric's possible death as an excuse to run from her. In truth, he feared the female anatomy. He was weary of it, he knew how it all worked, everyone did, but he still feared it. He preferred the male anatomy; he understood how that worked from first-hand experience. He had informed Eric of all of these thoughts, tears running down his flustered cheeks, and was shocked when Eric's lips had fallen down upon his own. Harry could still taste the mixture of beer and brandy on Eric's breath as they kissed hungrily in the cloakroom. Harry, being the smaller and weaker of the two, had been pushed against the wall and dominated by the kiss and Eric's intoxicating scent, Harry had lost himself and somehow even allowed Eric to administer Harry his first blowjob. Harry could still remember how, at the sound of footsteps coming along the corridor, they had sprung apart, Harry zipped up his jeans and Eric adjusted his jeans to hide his boner, as a tall Polish man had rounded the corner a wide, semi-drunk grin on his face. Eric pretended that Harry was drunker than he actually was, and had pulled him to his feet, introducing Harry to his boyfriend, Klaus, as he did so.

Harry had felt the first inhumane stab of jealousy. He had never thought of Eric in a romantic way prior to the cloak-room incident, however to suddenly see Eric walking off, arms slung around Klaus' neck had enraged Harry. He had wanted Eric to finish what he started, despite his brain being fuzzy at the time, along with him not really knowing where to go from there. He had wanted Eric to treat him like a human being, like he always had done. That evening had shown Harry the brutal animalistic forces in even the kindest of people. However, the following Monday when everyone returned to work Harry was surprised to find a beautiful cream rose in his locker with a note reading;

"Forgive me untimely actions, Harry, it shan't happen again and I hope your thoughts of me are only of the good I gave you and not the bad. If you require anything of me, I am eternally at your mercy. Work hard and stay beautiful. ~ Eric x"

Harry knew it was not intended to be romantic, but the note had wooed him to do his best to impress Eric. Not due to a crush or any form of romantic feelings, but for the sheer fact that Eric had faith in him, something that had never happened before. Nor had he been called 'beautiful' but he suspected Eric was only being nice in previously hurting his feelings. He still had the note tucked at the back of his top drawer in his bedside table.

Harry glared at Clover and smacked her arm away with a brutal forced that sent her limb smacking against his locker. She winced and clutched her wounded wrist to her chest. "Sadly they cannot, Clover, unlike yours, my family actually wants me around"

Without another word, he left.

It had been a bitter lie he had spoken, upon telling Clover that his family wanted him. They  _hated_ him. Well maybe not his Aunt Petunia but she was Vernon's wife. She would never go against him. As for Dudley, Harry was just a walking punch-bag with free sound effects for his cousin and his gang of friends. His once-upon-a-time daily exercise, when he'd been nine, had been running away from said gang, his thin legs just about able to carry him through the long tangled grass of the field surrounding the playground and under the bridge to safety. Sometimes he was caught under the bridge. One time he even had to climb up the steep sloping banks alongside the bridge, up to the live railway. He hadn't known what the train timetables were, and had run the biggest risk possible; getting beaten by Dudley's gang of run over the rail and onto the other side in vain hope that the oncoming train was not as fast as it looked.

Luckily, he had survived.

Or so he had thought.

He had received a huge beating from his Uncle that evening and been thrown into the cupboard under the stairs straight afterwards. He'd had to sleep on his blood-soaked sheets for over a week, the dried blood irritated his skin and his breathing, and got into his eyes, until Petunia had smuggled the key from Vernon's numerous hiding places, and given him a good meal as well as fresh sheets. She could not do anything about him living in the cupboard at the time but she had promised to sort it out. And she had. They had irregular visits from social services until Harry was sixteen, and the month of the announced visit Harry had been force-fed double his usual meals, and allowed to sleep in the small spare room, which was now his permanent bedroom, until he could afford to move out, of course. He had secretly enjoyed those impromptu visits, he had savoured every morsel of food, enjoyed the showers and baths, was even able to watch some television when, on a rare occasion, the social worker had to spend the night on the sofa due to her car being broken down. Harry had thrived. He had even dared to creep down in the middle of the night and steal a glass of water and a small sandwich and sneak it back up to his room. He would never have dared to if the social worker had not been there.

And he had not done it since.

It had been eight years since that incident.

Harry shivered as he mounted the hill with the playground perched art the top, the prickly blades of grass poking his through the base of his trousers, and the cold wind ripped through his shirt and employee waistcoat, his I.D. badge rattling at it was knocked around against his chest. He glanced over at the park and then up at the darkening clouds. The cool wind whipped his hair into his eyes. He glanced down at his watch.

19:57pm.

Petunia would have already done dinner for Vernon and Dudley by now. He was not needed at the moment. He licked his chapped lips and decided to cross the field of long, knotted grass to the playground and sit there for a while.

~0~

Draco was almost one hundred percent sure that he had developed a form of pneumonia or whatever the damned muggles called it. He had been shivering non-stop since that morning and his teeth would not stop chattering. The playground had been empty that day, which he was grateful for. He felt sick; his stomach had knotted horrifically every time he did not focus intently on not being sick. He whimpered every now and again, his nose was cold and red and felt as though it was constantly dribbling down from his septum. His head was feverish though the rest of him was almost as cold as the plastic tubing system he still resided in. He had not moved but his body temperature had plummeted. He did not even want to try and see if he would be able to see himself. He knew he probably look like he had been dragged through Hades backwards. He had no idea how cold the outdoors could be, especially in the summer. He had always lived in the Manor where cooling and heating charms were always available. Now he was living on the rough side of life without any magic and without anyone to go to for help. He sniffled again. He didn't know what to do, and he had no money to get any muggle pharmaceuticals and would not even know where to start looking for them.

He rubbed his eyes wearily.

He was losing track of time way too quickly. He drew his knees closer to his chest, curling his body up tighter and then he heard it, the soft crunching of gravel underfoot making its way across the playground. The creak of the rusted Iron Gate as it swung back into place, banging as the wind harassed it, and the harrowing whistling of said wind as it weaved its way through the apparatus in the playground.

Draco felt his heart stop.

His lungs flooded with cold air, like ice lining his internal organs.

He shivered and strained his ears against the howling wind.

A soft whistling could be heard, presumably from the person striding into the playground, towards the tubing instrument where Draco sat curled in on himself. He wanted to be invisible. How could he stand for anyone to see him in such a state? He was a wreck. He sniffled quietly and tugged the hood over his greasy blonde hair. He felt like a layer of filth was layered over his skin. Draco almost wanted to scream as a loud thumping drummed on the tubing overhead. His heartbeat had increased at an alarming pace. However the soothing whistling he heard through the wind calmed his erratic nerves. And then it began; the singing. Draco hadn't much experience with singers, but this person, this man, whomever he was, had a voice like oozing caramel, warm and calming and luxurious.

"… _Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me …"_

Draco frowned in thought. Why was this young man singing  _'happy birthday'_  to himself? Didn't people usually have friends and family to do that for them, often or not at parties or a social gathering?

"… _Happy seventeenth birthday …"_

_Seventeen?_  Draco puzzled slightly. From what he had seen, this young man was barely out of puberty he was so small and slender.

"… _Dear Harry-y-y-y…"_

Harry, Draco thought. It was a nice name. It was soft, sweet, and yet demanded attention and precision. Draco felt another shiver assault his body and huddled even tighter around himself as he listened the sombre singing coming from the man who, quite literally, sat over his head. He swallowed thickly, staring up at the dark section, which was where the boys' body was sitting.

"…  _Happy birthday to-o-o-o-o y-o-o-o-o-o-o-u"_

Draco felt a tug at his heartstrings. There was such a saddening quality to ' _Harry's'_  voice that it made Draco's eyes flood with tears. However these tears were not just for Harry's misfortune but also for the fact that Draco knew exactly how he felt. There had been an incident at one of Draco's birthday parties. He had not wanted any of his 'chosen friends' there, and he wanted to invite some of the people he got along with that his father did not acknowledge. When it came to the day of the part, Draco had been so excited. His mother even dressed him up herself; instead of letting the house elves do it for her. He had been grinning throughout the whole ordeal. He had been ready early and waited at the window over-looking their front drove, bright and ready for the party.

He had waited… and waited … and waited …

None of his friends came.

Draco could see himself now, a mere six-years-old, face crestfallen and the sky growing even darker outside. He had turned and sat, hunched over on the window-seat, hands knotted in his lap and tears streaming down his face. His mother had come in to the room, tried to consol him, but he had ignored her. He had clutched at his hair sulking, and screamed and cried until he was red in the face. And then he had stopped. He could not change the day he had known that, even at such a young age, but he still felt rejected. That was when he realised that he did not have friends. Not one person that he could trust with his life. That is the moment he decided to resolve that problem, he would make sure he had no friends and that he was not reliant on anybody.

He inwardly snorted to himself.  _Looks like that plan was shot to shit_ , he sneered at himself. He rubbed his hands together, blew on them, and then stuffed them into his pockets of his hoodie. He listened as Harry muttered to himself; every now and again over the wind, and then the shifting of someone climbing down off the tubing could be heard. Harry's lower body landed in front of the tunnel entrance, the soles of his shoes crunching in the gravel. Draco watched as the dark-clad legs slowly walked away, crunching over the gravel and creaked the Iron Gate before walking out of the playground, and disappearing over the hill of long grass.  _I'm alone again_ , Draco sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes. His eyes looked up again at the spot where Harry had disappeared to over the hill and he gnawed on his lips.

"Happy Birthday Harry" he breathed, though he knew that the other boy would not hear him at all. Not now, not ever.

~0~

Harry dried his hands from the washing up water and soap and ran a damp, soapy-scented hand over his features. The Dursley's hand gone out to the cinema for the night once dinner was over, thanks to Dudley's whining, but Harry was grateful that he had the house to himself. He cast a look around the living room where all of his cousins' things were; the opened birthday presents and birthday cards crammed the entire room. Harry swallowed thickly. None were for him.

He had grown used to getting no birthday cards but he had expected one from Eric or the people at his work at least. His heart clenched heavily. He flexed his arm muscles and sighed heavily. Another year had passed by in much the same fashion as the previous ones. He turned to the cupboard and pulled out one of the small birthday candles from the drawers. He grabbed a book of matches and struck one, the acrid scent hung heavily in the air and wafted up his nose. He lit the candle and pocketed the matches in his back pocket. He held the candle up to eye-level and made a wish.

_I wish for this year to be unlike any other,_ he clenched his eyes shut tightly and felt a tremble run through his body. He opened his eyes and sighed, feeling ridiculous.

He blew the candle out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out. Hints of violence in this chapter.

**The Kindness of Strangers**

The pale grey light of dawn snaked its way into the mouth of the tunnel slide that Draco was using as his cold, hard bed, however this did not deter the blond from sleeping restlessly. He had fallen unconscious when the populated are around him finally quietened down as though someone had cast a silencing charm on the world, and he had eventually fallen out of reality and into his fitful dreams. He had shifted throughout the night, trying to get himself comfortable. He was grateful that his hoodie was warm and comfortable at least, otherwise he doubted whether he would have slept at all.

6:45am.

Harry had waited as he watched the digital numbers slowly change on his clock. When the alarm went off it barely made any noise at all as he jammed his hand down onto the snooze button. He had been dressed and ready for twenty minutes before the alarm had eventually gone off. He had not slept well the night before and needed a run to clear his head out, and try to figure out what was going on with him recently. He had felt bitter for a while now without any knowledge as to why that was. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his work schedule off of the bedside table beside his alarm clock. His shift started at 8:30am. He could go for a run at least and still have some time to make breakfast before everyone else woke up. The smell of frying bacon would rouse Vernon from his sleep. Harry shook his head and stood up from his bed and left his room. The house was bathed in a thin sheen of darkness, as dawn had not yet arisen. He sighed yet again and went back to his daily routine.

Draco was freezing. He was perched on top of the wooden climbing frame and staring out over the local community. It looked bleak, as the sun was not up over the hill yet. His chin was resting on his knees as his eyes stung from a fitful night of sleep and his throat was dry from lack of drink and normal food. He was scared. The wood was harsh underneath his buttocks. He shifted awkwardly and felt no difference. He needed to get somewhere, do something, go for a walk and stretch his legs at the very least, as he had spent over twenty-four hours curled up in a ball in that strange tunnel thing. He shivered again. His stomach growled furiously. He doubled over, his eyes squeezed shut, as he tried to suppress the gnawing within his gut. He winced.

Adrenaline was pumping furiously through his veins as he ran along the tarmac pathways looped continuously around the deserted fields where the playground sat. He panted heavily and, after some time, stopped to lean against the iron fencing around the playground. He felt cool air dry the sweat on his flexed muscles. He rubbed at his muscles, trying to warm-down as much as possible. It worked fairly well and quickly as a hunched over figure caught his attention. He exhaled heavily and squinted up at the hunched over person, presumably a boy, with a hood pulled low over his pale face. Harry could not help but frown up at the figure. He looked rumpled and bedraggled. Harry stretched his muscles and turned to jog the rest of the way home. It was no concern of his if there was one other person around his general area who woke up before dawn. He ran a hand through his damp, sweaty hair as he jogged, gaining momentum, and panting heavily. He could smell the overheated sweat on his skin. When he eventually got home he crashed to a halt on the grassy front garden of Number Four and rolled onto his back, panting heavily, sweat staining his pale grey shirt. The sun was ever so slowly crawling up into the blue sky as his breathing carefully eased. "POTTER!" The yell ripped through the air and jerked Harry's heart into his throat, which in his present condition, forced him to roll up into a sitting position and cough. He glanced down at his watch. 7:25am.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed smacking a hand against his forehead, scrambling to his feet and racing into the front door, kicking it shut as he did so, and sliding down the hallway into the kitchen, panting and reeking of sweat. He was greeted by all three Dursley's sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing him with distaste. He swallowed thickly. He knew he was in trouble now. His muscles tensed up immediately.

Vernon cracked his thick knuckles the veins popping underneath his skin, "So, boy, where have you been at this time of the morning?" his voice grumbled and vibrated through Harry's system. He inwardly shuddered.

"I was –out. Jogging," he stated lamely, his voice as strong as he could muster.

"And why were you out jogging when you should have been here making us all our breakfast?" Vernon barked.

Petunia winced beside him and Dudley merely frowned down at his plate as though he could not understand why there was not any food on it. Harry licked his suddenly dry mouth. "I go out every morning but I lost track of the time. You have two working hands, Vernon, why not put them to good use for once in your life?" He didn't know what made him snap back at his Uncle, but it felt oddly exhilarating. He knew it was the wrong thing to do by the way his Uncle's face changed from red to purple, but he could not bring himself to care at that exact moment. He rolled his eyes and made his way back to his bedroom to grab his clothes so that he could shower, change and leave.

He had grabbed his clothes and was busy checking the temperature of the water when it happened. Something large and heavy crashed into the back of his head and sent him flying into the cold, wet shower cubicle, his glasses breaking as he collided with the silver taps on the wall. They splintered in his eyes as his teeth hit the metal piping. His body slid down into a wet pile at the bottom of the shower cubicle, hot water pounding down on top of him. The door clicked shut though the sound was lost through the pounding water that was raining down onto the unconscious dark-haired boy crumpled beneath it.

~0~

"Why is this bloody place so big without any proper directions?" Draco muttered. He had finally ventured away from the playground and into the main part of town, and was regretting his decision almost as quickly as he had made it. He had been trying to remember which way he had come from but thanks to the bustling crowds so early on a Friday morning twisting him and turning him in all directions, he had lost the mental map within his head. He sighed, his silver eyes scanning for a place to sit down and think for a moment or two. There was a bench facing the road, made of blackened iron and was cold to the touch, but he welcomed the seat as his knees crumbled beneath him. He felt almost like he wanted to cry. Almost.

He had never felt so lost before in his entire life.

He dropped his head into his hands and sniffled as the sun flashed down onto his features. He brushed his stringy fringe out of his eyes and frowned at the muggle cars honking their horns and zooming past at break-neck speed. He swallowed thickly. He wanted to go home, if that was what the Manor was to him. An old lady settled herself next to him, a little shopping trolley stuffed with bags emblazoned with a red and blue logo on the front were parked beside her knees. She hummed a little tune to herself, her snowy white hair floating like small fluffy clouds around her features. He tried to ignore her but found he was oddly comforted by her strange presence. "Are you alone dearie?" enquired the old lady, her voice chirpy and gentle.

He looked at her as though she were mad. Why was she speaking to him? They were strangers to one another, what on earth did he have to offer her? He nodded stiffly, "yeah –I am."

She tutted, "It's a dreadful thing to be on your own. I should know. Been alone fourteen years tomorrow, I have. Damn husband had to go and die on me," she chuckled to herself, "not that I blame him. Our children were a handful at the best of times when they were young" Draco could only nod along. "Do you have family around here?"

Draco shook his head, "n-no they're … they're dead."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her expression turn from shock to sympathy. She sighed to herself, "It's rough in this life, dearie, but it always gets better. Have you had anything to eat today?"

He shook his head, a strange substance of hope boiling up in the back of his mind, "No –not since –a few days ago I think."

"And you're still standing? Dearie me. Well that settles what I have to do the rest of the day" she stated, climbing up onto her stiffened legs, "We are going for some food."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "f-food?"

"Yes I should imagine that you are starving. Now come on I know a lovely little place for lunch," and with that she started tottering off pushing her little trolley in front of her, not even bothering to look back to see if Draco was following her. Draco merely sat there in shock, not believing his good fortune from this sweet little old lady. Without a second thought he strode quickly to catch-up with her and listened to her as she talked about her late husband with an affectionate nature and chuckling each time she mentioned one of the silly things he had done when he had been alive.

"So … I have never been here before I don't exactly know –what to … er … I don't have any money on me-" those were words Draco had never expected to hear himself say. His hair was greasy as he ran his fingers through it. The elderly woman, whom was called Anita, waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Don't be silly, dearie, I can afford two meals for the both of us," she smiled sweetly up at him as they entered the café. There was a short queue to the cashier's till, and there were small round tables dotted everywhere, some with occupants and some were free. Draco looked around, having not realised muggles had theses types of café's as well. "Now is there anything you could like in particular or should I surprise you?" Anita asked, her warm amber eyes smiling merrily. Draco was torn. On the one hand he was so hungry he could probably digest just about anything that was placed beforehand but on the other hand he was one of the fussiest eater's Slytherin had ever known. He frowned but the growling from his stomach settled Anita's mind. "Surprise it is, I won't be long, now you just sit at a table and I will come and find you."

Draco nodded however as soon as Anita totted off to join the queue, he instantly felt lost. He looked around aimlessly. He decided he should do as Anita had told him, find a table and sit down. He found one in a small booth that had cushioned chairs that felt soft to the touch and a slightly widened table compared to the others, which he felt would be perfect; the large expanse of wood for, he hoped, all the food, along with the cushioned chairs for both his and Anita's benefit. He sank into the soft chair and felt relieved at such comfort. He relaxed and could not help but tense at the odd looks people were giving him. He knew it was most likely to do with his appearance. He knew he looked like a grubby street-urchin but it was not his fault. He shrugged their stares away, and rubbed his eyes.

"Here you go dearie, two full sized lunches on me!" sang out Anita's chirpy voice as she toddled over followed by a waitress carrying a large tray laden with food. Draco felt saliva pool under his tongue. He was wide-eyed and transfixed as Anita sat down opposite him and he lent back so that the waitress could put their plates down on the table. There was a large plate of fish fingers, sausages and mashed potatoes along with a small cupcake for dessert. His stomach growled again. Anita had a bowl of soup, a sandwich and a steaming-hot minced-meat pie. It all smelled wonderful. The waitress walked away with the tray and Anita started to dig into her meal. Draco frowned. Weren't they supposed to pay? He queried Anita on this and she waved her hand away, "don't worry, dearie, I have paid already up at the till" she gestured over to where their waitress was working behind a bulky silver mechanism. Draco frowned. He had no idea what a till was. He decided to do the only thing he felt comfortable doing at that moment.

He devoured the food that had been placed before him.

"So what happened to you, for you to end up in this state?" Anita asked after a few minutes of compatible silence. Draco froze, his fork halfway to his mouth, as he looked over at Anita's kind eyes. He swallowed thickly. "You seem like such a nice lad," Anita continued as she cut into her pie, "If you don't wish to tell me then that is fine."

Draco felt that he owed this woman some form of explanation as he had indirectly splashed her money on this food. "Well … my father disowned me."

Anita frowned, "I thought you said you had family around here?"

Draco nodded, "I did at one point I think … but I think they're dead."

Anita's sceptical eyes turned sympathetic once again, "It's no good wondering around somewhere that you have no idea where you are or what you're doing?"

Draco nodded, "it's not the best I will admit. I am entirely lost and have nowhere to go and no one to talk to," Anita gave a small cough. He smiled, "except you of course."

She beamed brightly at him, "Well if you like I could help you around here."

Draco licked his lips. He twiddled his thumbs around his fork and glanced at her, "Where exactly is ' _here_ '?"

"You're in Surrey, dearie, and not to worry, lets finish our lunch and I can show you something that you could do to help around here. What do you think about being a young carer?"

Draco felt as though he had been splinched. "Um … what is a young carer?"

Anita looked momentarily shocked before swallowing her food, "A young person who volunteers for the elderly from time-to-time and helps them with trivial things like shopping or a spot of cleaning here and there."

" _Like a bloody house elf,_ " he muttered to himself as he took a drink of the strange fizzing drink she had bought for him. At her questioning frown he cleared his throat, "it sounds –interesting. I have never done anything like that before-"

She waved her hand again, "It's nothing too serious just one or two days a week. You don't need experience or anything you just need to prove you can be trusted."

Draco felt the scars that marred his skin burn beneath his clothes. He had never had to earn anyone's trust before; it had always been the other way around, much like the servitude. He shifted in the seat. "Well maybe I could –think about it?"

Anita smiled brightly at that, "well thinking about changing your life is the first step towards making something of yourself."

she reached down into her trolley pocket and produced a sheet of white flimsy paper and a small, strange looking quill. She scribbled something down and then slid it over to him, "here you are, that is address if you change your mind."

Draco looked down at it and then frowned at her, "how are you so sure I won't stop by and rob you?" he had meant it as a joke, but as soon as the words left his mouth he wondered how many young muggle youths would actually take the address of a kind young lady and actually rob her and perhaps been words. He swallowed thickly feeling a little awkward.

She shrugged, "like I told you, you look like a nice boy, and if I'm wrong well –maybe you'll steal some of my useless knick-knacks," she chuckled to herself.

Oddly enough, those warm-hearted words from a complete stranger made Draco smile to himself as he returned his attention to the food that was laid down in front of him. He was feeling better about things around him, alongside the food that was filling up, he decided that he would seriously think about Anita's offer. It seemed like a good once and it may even turn out to be a new door ready to open up and welcome him within.

~0~

_"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?"_

_"Well what do you think?"_

_"I have no idea, Vernon hit him pretty bad."_

_"He took several bad hits."_

_"I can see that –the glasses were splintered on his face! He was lucky not to be blinded permanently with them!"_

_"No need to be shrill I can see the scars thank you."_

_"Not be shrill! I'm meant to care for this boy and look at him!"_

_"WELL THEN NEXT TIME TRY AND DEFEND HIM!"_

Harry winced and groaned as he came around, the blackness that usually resided behind his eyelids was no more. He could hear his shrill Aunt arguing with another voice that he could not recognise. The bright whiteness that seared through his eyelashes as he tried to open his eyes was, in fact, burning bright and unsettling. ' _I bet I'm in a hospital -again_ ' he winced to himself, as the pain exploded throughout his body. He could not remember what had happened to him. He probably did not want to know. It was probably pretty bad to land him in hospital. He was grateful that his Aunt was getting a seeing-to by a nurse, she needed to be told the cold harsh truth that her husband was an abuser fucker. He felt unsettled, not wanting to deal with the two angry women in the room, which he would have to do if he opened his eyes to look at them. All he had to do was wait until the lights were turned off and he would be able to crack his eyes open and look around. He shivered slightly as a summer breeze wafted in through the window. He felt naked underneath the hospital sheets.

_"Look, your nephew needs his rest and arguing next to him is not going to do him any good. Please leave and take your husband with you,"_  snapped the nurses' voice.

Harry felt smug though he tried to control his mouths movements. He could not let them know that he was awake. He heard his Aunt huff in annoyance and walked out of the room, the clicking of her heels shortly accompanied by the soft padded footfalls of the nurses' hospital shoes.

The door clicked shut behind them.

He opened his arms and groaned. He had no glasses and everything around him was just a horrific blur. A large white, grey, and sunlight bathed blur. He sighed and closed his eyes again feeling a small sense of relief.  _'Suppose I should just sleep it all off,'_  he thought to himself as the comfortable blackness beckoned him back again.

Later that evening Draco was perched back on top of the wooden climbing frame, eyes looking out over the wide expanse of field and tarmac pathways. He frowned as he heard a church somewhere down the hill chime seven o'clock in the evening. He momentarily wondered where the mysterious jogging adolescent was. He was mostly likely busy, Draco tried to reason as he tapped out a random beat on the wood. He told himself that he wasn't bothered by the immense amount of muggle activity he had endured, but in truth he was amazed at how simple it had been. And yet the absence of the jogger perturbed him a little. It was unsettling. Almost surreal. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he stated to himself out loud, a little too loudly, "Doesn't matter."

Though deep down, he knew it did matter. He didn't know why it just -did.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to a familiar place.

**Penny For Your Thoughts**

The starched hospital bed sheets irritated Harry's sensitive skin as the nurse who had snapped at Petunia the other evening, who told him that her name was Grace, shifted him up into a sitting position against the flat, rough pillows.

She had short dyed black-and-purple hair cut into a sharp bob around her cheeks, a straight fringe resting a centimetre or so above her sleek brown eyebrows. Her eyes were a bright clear blue and they calmed Harry's nerves every time he got a little shaky. He loathed hospitals. Ever since he was young and Dudley had broken his arm during a Design Technology lesson at school, he had hated going into a hospital as the doctor whom had dealt with him, was rough and unsympathetic, murmuring to himself about how so many young boys' craved and thrived on attention. Grace was nice though, and when she was off-duty during the day she would take the lunch duty to Harry's room herself and sat with him, laughing and joking and trying to pry information from him about his home-life. He didn't let anything slip and Grace had finally given up and settled for chattering about her own life, which Harry found quite amusing.

"Are you comfortable enough, Harry? There's a fleece jumper in lost property. It was washed this morning so it's clean and doesn't reek, if you're cold?"

Harry shifted, the bandages wrapped around broken wrist and fractured left collarbone were irritating him and he ached to scratch at them. He was grateful that he was right-handed otherwise he would not be able to work at all over the next few weeks, especially with his arm in a sling. He twitched his lip, "No it's alright. It's quite warm in here today."

Grace nodded, her short choppy hair waving from side-to-side. "I'll need to re-dress your bandages this evening after your bath, those ones look like they're pissing you off."

Harry chuckled, "yeah I think they are. Have the new set of contacts arrived yet?"

Grace frowned in thought, pursing her lips before nodding, "I think they're due to arrive after lunch-time. Do they irritate you at all? Some people prefer glasses for a reason."

Harry shrugged, "Compared to the rest of my face I think some minor discomfort with lenses in the least of my worries." He watched concern flutter over Grace's features as he tried to laugh it all off. He knew how horrible his face looked. He had seen it the other night when he had been hosed down in the bathroom to get rid of the blood from the incident, and warm his body up. He had large bags beneath his eyes, he knew they were still there because he had slept fitfully, his fear of hospitals nagging at him, he had been left with horrible scattered scars around his eyes, luckily nothing went into his actual corneas to blind him. One particularly long shard had somehow managed to reopen and extend the ghastly scar on his forehead, which he had gotten when his parents had died –he didn't like to think about it.

He shook his head clear.

He tenderly touched the deeper, longer, scar now on this forehead. The stitches felt stiff against his soft skin. Grace batted his hand away with a small smile, "Leave them alone, otherwise you will be in trouble."

Harry sighed, letting his hand drop heavily onto the blankets pulled up all around his chest. He blinked tightly and frowned at the contact lenses in his eyes. Grace frowned down at him before glancing down at her watch, "I have to go to sleep for my night shift tonight" Harry gave her a tight smile and could only nod a little dejectedly as she stood up and dusted her jeans and dress-shirt down before leaning over and ruffling his hair with her long fingers. He smiled a little wider and watched her as she left. The door shut behind her with a soft ' _click_ ' that seemed to ring out endlessly in his ears. He drew his right hand up to his face and gingerly touched the non-scarred areas, flinching slightly at the contact. He swallowed shakily and licked his lips, tears drawling into his eyes, though he tried to convince himself that it was because of the new contacts. He glanced around at the sunbathed walls and frowned, not knowing if he could go to sleep or not with the daylight puncturing through the wide-open blinds pulled over the window-frames. He groaned and uselessly kicked his legs under the tangled sheets.

"I hate my life," he groaned mournfully.

~0~

Draco stumbled awkwardly up to the small copse of houses, the cracked pavement beneath his feet baking in the sunlight and the burning grass smell hung heavily in the air, occasionally wafting up his nose. He couldn't help but tighten his grip around the scrap of paper Anita had scrawled for him in the café the other day. He still remembered how wonderful the food tasted on his tongue, and how it settled nicely in his stomach that evening. It had made him sleep in until late the next day, the children's laughter had woken him up as did having an annoying little brat slide down the strange plastic tunnel that had been his bed, and landed on his shoulders, jerking him out of his sleep. He had been in a horrid mood all day and had gone around sneering at anyone who dared to look at him.

It had been hotter today, so he had tied his hoodie around his waist, like he had seen some muggles do, and felt sufficiently better with the breeze causing his t-shirt to float around his thin frame. He really wanted to know what Anita's house looked like. He had been curious the last few days but he had wanted to wait it out, so that he did not seem too desperate for things to do, even though he had never truly noticed how long summer days had been when there was absolutely nothing to do except for glaring at snotty-nosed brats in the play area.

He pulled the sheet of thin paper from his back pocket, unfolding the crinkled sheet with his forefingers and thumbs, and squinted at the sun-bleached paper with Anita's neat writing on.

_376 Spinner's End_

_Surrey, England_

Draco grimaced as he sidestepped into the cul-de-sac styled arrangement of houses. The streets were cobbled and the houses were small, tightly packed and looked dreary even in the summer brightness. He grimaced at how lonely and desolate it may look in the brutal months of winter. He felt suddenly nervous, untying the hoodie from around his waist and draped it over his shoulders in a vain attempt to remove the goosebumps that had appeared on his arms. Unfreezing himself from the spot he had rooted himself to, Draco cautiously started to make his way down one side of the cul-de-sac, his eyes darting from side-to-side, door-to-door, trying to see which one belonged to Anita.

At the junction at the end of the road there was a street that stretched a little way from either side, also labelled ' _Spinner's End_ ' and looked just as neglected and dreary as the rest of the road he had just walked down. He shifted from foot-to-foot awkwardly. Looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness, Draco could not help but feel that he didn't belong there. That he was not welcome. He looked from left to right, checking the numbers on the splintering doors, and opted to go left. It was the right way as the numbers on the doors had even numbers on them instead of odd numbers. Feeling a trifle more confident, he strode right down to the end. He suddenly felt ice-cold drip through his veins. He shivered as he looked at the desolate house that stood grimly at the very end of the street. It looked like a slightly improved version of the Shrieking Shack. Its dull windows looked like blind eyes staring down at him, looking without really seeing anything. Like they could see right through him.

He swallowed thickly.

"376 … 376 … 376 …" he continuously muttered under his breath as he glanced up at the doors slowly moving from one to the other, squinting past the sunlight that bounced off of the grimy windows that were on top of the doors. That's when his eyes landed on it. "376!" he muttered triumphantly, his heart leaping against his ribs as he did. The steep concrete steps up to the front door did not look safe for a little old lady like Anita to toddle up and down every time she decided to go out for a walk around the local town. He frowned as he climbed up them unsteadily. He exhaled deeply as he planted himself firmly on the doorstep.

He raised a hand and knocked.

The brittle splintering paintwork chipped off onto his knuckles. He grimaced and waited for an answer. He shifted awkwardly, tensing as he was sure he felt several pairs of eyes watching him, however when he whirled around to see, he could not find anyone's head poking out of a doorway, nor a net curtain drifting back in to place, nor a pair of glinting eyes through the neglected window panes. He coughed lightly. He barely even noticed the chains being pulled back from the other side of the door until it swung open and a familiar white-haired lady smiled up at him.

"Oh, Draco dear, hello. I wasn't expecting you."

Draco cringed, "Yeah I know it took be a little while to find out where you lived –I hope I am not disturbing anything," he added as an afterthought, thinking that perhaps she had more of a life than he did at the moment.

"Of course not," she smiled and opened the door a little wider, "come on in and I'll make you some tea."

As she trotted off down the narrow hallway down to the dimly lit kitchen, Draco stepped in through the front door, closing it behind him. He suddenly felt as though he had doubled in height. Everything was so tightly packed-in that he felt as though he were taller than he actually was. He looked around at the soft cream wallpaper, with pink leaves dotted around the walls, faded with age, and sunlight bathing in from the back window, which sat above the kitchen sink. He followed Anita through, sidestepping the sharp, white banister, and entered the kitchen. Anita was in front of a large weathered white beast that had a small door in the front and strange hissing grates at the top. Upon one of these little grills sat a strange goblet that looked rusted over, and was perched over a small spitting flame. He had so many questions but did not know if he could ask them, he did not want Anita, thinking how suspicious he knew he would seem.

"A-Anita?" he asked timidly, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen as she bustled around grabbing two mugs from the draining board, "w-what are –those?" he asked pointing a shaky finger to the large white object and the goblet-ornament.

She chuckled at him, much to his surprise, "Oh I know, they're ancient aren't they? I never did get around to renewing my furniture, but this is an  _O'Keefe & Merritt_ oven from the 1950's just after the Second World War. And that-" she flicked the handled of the rustic goblet, "-is just a old-fashioned kettle. Most people have electric ones these days so it's easier for them but I'm set in my ways."

Draco could only nod though he did not understand what she meant by ' _electric kettles_ ', so he just nodded and watched with interest as the 'kettle' hissed and emitted a shrill whistling noise. He cringed, but was thankful that it stopped when Anita removed it from on top of the 'oven'. Within a few minutes a steaming cup of tea was placed before him and even though he would normally have said it tasted a little sweeter than he was used to, at that moment in his life, he decided that he could not care less.

~0~

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Harry looked up from the book Grace had found for him, momentarily distracted by the rapping of knuckles on the door and was about to open his mouth and snap at whoever it was to leave him alone, when the door opened without invitation. He sighed inwardly, placing an old plaster in between the pages he had been reading from as a bookmark, before sitting up a little straighter to see who it was. He frowned when he saw who it was. "Aunt Petunia what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice sounding tight and restrained in his own ears as she cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

She frowned at his tone before inching a little closer to the bed, her bony hands clasped tightly in front of her. "I just stopped by to tell you that Vernon is away for a few weeks. On a business trip, so he tells me. You'll be able to come home without anymore trouble."

Harry watched with narrowed eyes at his Aunt's appearance. She looked as though she had suffered some abuse from her husband, judging by the tense way she held herself, as if bracing her body for contact. Harry knew how she felt though he was not going to relent to her whimpering just yet. "There shouldn't be any trouble at all," he replied tartly. He knew this attitude did not suit him, he felt ugly and bitter whilst doing it but sometimes he could not stop himself. He watched her flinch at the implication of his words.

"I-I know that Harry. W-we'll sort it out. I promise. But for now you need to focus on getting better. No chores for you, Dudley can do them," Harry snorted disbelievingly. The only chore Dudley had ever managed to accomplish was cleaning a huge serving platter of the double-layer cake Petunia had made him one year for his birthday. Petunia sighed wearily and pinched her long nose. "I've spoken with your nurse and she says that you'll be able to leave this evening but it's entirely up to you."

Harry nodded. "I'll think about it. I'll ask one of the nurses to call you if I wish to come home tonight or another day."

Petunia made a small noise in the back of her throat before moving back towards the door, "I'll see you soon, Harry." He made no response as she left, the door clicking shut behind her and allowing him to embrace the sudden silence of his own little bubble. He swallowed and looked down at his book, not really in the mood to pick it back up to read all over a sudden. He went over what Petunia had said over and over in his head and pursed his lips in thought. Going back to Privet Drive with Vernon gone would have been his idea of Heaven -if Dudley had gone with him. Harry felt his blood run cold. He hated Dudley and Vernon almost as much as –no, there was no one he could compare either of them to, they were just that awful to him. He shuddered and drew the blankets tighter around his body, suddenly wishing that Grace had brought up the fleece from Lost Property. He could escape Dudley easily enough so he suppose with Vernon gone he could relax for a little while. He smiled wanly.

"I'll shower and then ask a nurse to call Petunia," he murmured to himself.

Getting to the bathroom was a feat for Harry. His leg muscles were still weakened from the unforeseen attack in the bathroom and with one arm in a sling and shooting pains searing through almost every muscles of his body was agonizing. There was even a horrendous burning sensation behind his eyes that didn't have anything to do with crying or his irritating contact lenses. He shuffled through into the cool tiles bathroom; the easy-grip flooring was strange underneath his feet. It felt like he was stepping on hardened bubble-wrap. He glanced over at the shower, not sure if he trusted himself with having a full-length body wash just yet. Not after what had happened.

He hummed to himself absent-mindedly as he walked over to the shower, no walls, nothing but a small foldout plastic seat for severely injured or handicapped people, with an adjustable showerhead. He tugged it down the shimmering silver pole so that the head rested at shoulder-height. He adjusted the temperature for the water before pressing the on-off button and allowing the warm water to trickle over his good hand. Slowly he rotated his body under the spray, not daring to wash the stinging cuts all over his features just yet. He could wash those at the sink with a flannel.

He gently lathered his skin with soap and hissed as the wounds were washed and the rough bandages were soaked through. Grace would be frustrated with him but he did not mind. He had saved her time, so now all she would have to do is redress his arm in the sling and clean any over the cuts he had missed. He did not like Grace doing his bandages because that required being touched, but he knew he was unable to do it himself, especially with only one arm working properly, so he had had to resign himself, though he had been tense throughout the procedure each time it was carried out. He ran a wet hand through his hair after turning the warm water off. He would wash his hair when he eventually went home.

With a shaky hand he shifted his wet boxers down his legs and gingerly stepped out of them, not wanting to trip in the bathroom. He was starting to shake, and he knew that he would have to dry off as quickly as possible before he started feeling claustrophobic and suffer a panic attack. According to Grace it had happened the night he had be brought in, and had involuntarily kicked a doctor in the shin after collapsing from a panic attack when they had tried to get him from the bed and into the shower. Grace said she didn't blame him. But he blamed himself. He was a trouble child, according to Vernon, always was, and always would be.

He could feel his heartbeat increasing and his breathing was irregular in his ears. He swallowed continuously trying to keep calm and failing miserably each time. He glanced up at the mirror every other five seconds, he counted in his head, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He was panicking. He could feel it. He needed to get out. The walls seemed to blur and convulse, as though breathing, in and out and in and out. He was trembling. Somehow he missed the gaping puddle near the sink and slipped in it.

His dodgy right leg caved beneath him ...

His left arm collided brutally with the toilet seat causing him to howl out in pain ...

And the hard, bubble-tiled flooring punched him several times as he fell to the floor ...

He did nothing but lay there, watching the cobwebs of blood from his mouth run down the drain with the remains of water from the shower. His body was shaking and trembling at the temperature around him plummeted. He sniffled and winced as soapy water shot up his nose. His fingers twitched as well as a few other muscles but he could not pull himself up from the floor. He stared out across the bathroom wishing that someone –anyone –was with him. He listened to the drumming of his heart. It almost sounded like someone was walking across the bathroom towards him, growing louder and louder.

"Mummy …" he breathed before caving into the darkness.

~0~

Draco was daydreaming. He had been doing it a lot lately since he had been exiled from the wonderful world of magic. He sighed bitterly and rubbed at his eyes. "Penny for them," chirped a voice from across the table.

Draco jerked out of his stupor and shook his head. "I'm sorry –what?"

Anita smiled, "you seem to have a lot on your mind –what's it that is bothering you?"

Draco avoided her eyes and stared down into his empty teacup, "Nothing I'm just thinking about my family and everything that has happened over the last few days." Anita nodded seemingly knowing to not ask any further questions. Draco glanced at the rather antique looking muggles clock hanging up in the kitchen. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I think I should be getting back now."

Anita nodded "Oh, of course I've kept you locked up all day on a lovely day like this!" she exclaimed in horror. Little did she know she had saved him from dying of the suppressed urge to kill several annoying children who had glared at him in the play area that morning, "Go, go and have fun!" she shooed him away with a small, wrinkling smile. He gave her a gracious smile and thanked her for the lovely afternoon. As he was about to see himself out she called him back, "Draco! Where is it you said you lived?"

He turned to look at her and shrugged as casually as he could, "Just around." She paused before giving a fleeting smile and a small wave, which he returned before turning to leave.

The sun was low in the sky, dusk was slowly approaching and Draco was feeling more relaxed now that he knew where Anita lived. She was the small slice of sanity he had at present. He somehow managed to make it down the steep front steps without breaking his neck and landing safely on the pavement. He walked out of the front garden, small and unkempt as it was, and turned at the front gate, closing it behind him. It creaked eerily and then a breeze picked up over the gently sloshing over the river on the other side of the huge wall that ran behind the row of houses opposite.

He froze.

He scanned the unseeing eyes of every house as they glared down at him, unable to shift the feeling of someone watching him. He shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "You're paranoid," he scowled at himself. "Not everyone is out to get you." He directed his attention to the road that would lead onto the adjacent road that would direct him back to town. The feeling eventually shift as he thought of other things, however he did somehow miss the shifting of a netted curtain in the front parlor of the grim house on the discontinued road of ' _Spinner's End_ '.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some common teenaged angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to post two chapters this afternoon, and I may even do one tonight as well, but it depends. I just feel evil leaving you with all these cliff hangers.

**The Small Things Mean a lot**

The house looked exactly as it had on the morning of the incident, pristine front lawn hand cut by Harry himself, and the white picket fence continuously white-washed until it blinded passers-by with the reflected rays of the sun. The front door was newly varnished and the brass knocker shone in the lamplight as the taxi pulled up outside Number Four. Harry shifted awkwardly in the backseat beside Petunia as he gazed out of the window at the house of horrors he was forced to live in. He felt rigid in the seat, unable to physically move to unfasten the seatbelt from around his waist, and shift himself out of the car. His saliva felt thick and sticky at the back of his throat as he swallowed. Petunia was standing on the other side of the door, waiting for him. He took a moment longer to compose his scattered thoughts before tensing his muscles to edge his way out of the car.

The early evening air was sweet and refreshing as his trainers crunched over the almost flat grit that clung to the pavements. He swallowed and shivered, feeling suddenly chilled in the tracksuit bottoms and light t-shirt Petunia had brought with her to the hospital earlier that evening. He didn't want to be here, however he had nowhere else to run to. He shot a weary glance at Petunia as she walked briskly up the front garden path and unlocked the front door. He edged his way up the path and stepped over the threshold of the front door, and closed it behind him, the gold chain rattled against the woodwork as the Yale lock clicked shut. He glanced around at the hallway that looked so familiar and yet felt so alien to him, all the while straining his ears for the sound of Dudley's hefty footfalls.

It was silent except for Petunia shuffling around in the kitchen.

He sighed and stumbled awkwardly into the living room, sighing with relief as the soft cushions welcomed him. They were cool but soft to the touch and he revelled in the feel of his bruised skin getting some form of comfort. "Harry?"

He opened his eyes and frowned as Petunia stood before him on the other side of the room, letting the net curtain drop from spying on the neighbours. "Yes?"

"Would you be able to go down the road for some milk? Just a small pint, for later on, you need some calcium in your bones."

"Why can't you go?" he asked, suddenly feeling dizzy at the prospect of moving around.

Petunia visibly bristled at his exhausted tone but brushed it aside. "I was going to cook you something to eat," she stated in a hushed tone, which surprised Harry. He couldn't remember the last time Petunia had voluntarily cooked for him. Normally he was the chef. Not that he hated cooking. In fact it was one of the rare things that he was good at and allowed to do. He stole a glance around the room and made up his mind. He could feel the walls breathing around him again, he needed to get out and breathe in some of the musty summer air. His skin prickled awkwardly.

"That's okay I'll go –I think I need some air after being cooped up in the ward," he offered a lame smile, which thankfully allowed Petunia to relax her posture and turn away from the window.

He listened to her heels click away on the kitchen tiles. She came back and placed a ten-pound note in his hand, "get anything else with what's left over and you can keep it in your room so Dudley can't get to it!"

Harry scowled at being spoken to like a child, and he very much doubted his secret stash could avoid getting sniffed out by Dudley's blood-hound nose, however he was grateful for the gesture. He took the note from her and shifted awkwardly as he stuff it into his jeans pocket. She disappeared back into the kitchen and Harry was left to roam to the front door alone. Upon opening the front door with as little struggle as possible, he glanced longingly at his jacket. He could not wear it over the sling. He'd look like an idiot. Shrugging with his good shoulder he stepped over the doormat and pulled the door shut behind him.

His legs felt heavy as he inched his way to the end of the garden path and around the white fence before facing the pavement ahead with his eyes, the tunnel beneath the train-track just visibly if he craned his body to one side to peer around the corner. He knew he was going to exert his energy by traipsing down to the shops but he could not stay in the stifling silence a moment longer than necessary. That is why he had loved his work and his jogs.

They got him  _out_.

Draco wiped his mouth as the tepid water ran down his chin and soaked the collar of his grubby t-shirt. He had found out what the strange shiny column in the corner of the playground did, which he had accomplished through a whole day of watching young children step on the small pedal at its base, and bend over to drink the water that shot out of the small spout. Drinkable water had been produced and Draco was practically giddy. He was surprised at what some muggles invented. He vaguely wondered how the strange miniature fountain worked but he was too busy thanking Merlin that someone had offered him a lifeline. At least with the water fountain he would be able to keep himself hydrated throughout the day. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out how the fountain worked via the pedal, but having no real knowledge of muggle appliances, was unable to do so. He was currently perched on top of the wooden climbing structure once again, looking down at the brightly lit high street at the bottom of the grassy hill. It was at least an acre or so away but he found comfort in those twinkling lights. He sighed and felt his skin itch. He hated dirty clothes but after being in the exact same ones for almost a week was driving him mad.

That's when he heard it; a shuffling sound over the gravel and small exhausted grunts and sighed filtered through the stiff silence. He frowned and looked up through the deepening dusk. A small dark-haired teenager hobbled his way along the gritty path, his left arm tied to his chest in a strange array of white bandages. He leaned forward on the wooden structure, trying to see if he recognised this person. Draco was almost convinced that it was the jogger he saw almost a week ago –except this person did not wear glasses, a brother perhaps? –When a yelp escaped the dark-haired teen as he stumbled over wavering legs and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Draco's heart clenched as he watched the boy struggle and fail to get himself into a sitting position, his strapped arm providing greater frustration than the boy presumably anticipated. Draco knew it was beneath him to try and help he was a Ma- no. He was not one of them any longer. He could do whatever he wanted. And he  _wanted_  to help this boy.

He scooted his body to the edge of the wooden platform he was perched upon and dropped as gracefully as he could onto the spongy flooring beneath. He grunted as he felt his balance waver, before straightening up to his full height. He did not want to alarm the other boy so he walked as casually as humanly possible, though his nerves were jumping with small volts of electricity, towards the gate of the park. Draco trained his eyes on the figure before him as the boy managed to shift himself into an awkward sitting position with his free arm.

The gate creaked and the boys' head snapped upwards so that they were looking at one another. Draco could only assume that he looked more of a threat then a stranger offering to help, judging by the way the boy scooted sideways off the main pathway and onto the dried grass, jaw clenched tight and square, eyes fixed like stone. Draco ignored these invading thoughts as he drew closer. "Are you okay?" he asked in what he hoped was a concerned tone, though his voice croaked with the obvious lack of use. Anita helped him with that, but sometimes he spaced out and she fell asleep and no talking would get done.

Harry's muscles were still tense from the shock and impact of the rough ground he had fallen on. Small pieces of grit were still clinging to his skin, but he could not bring himself to care at that moment. All he cared about was the strange in front of him, a crease upon his brow. His hands were stuffed in his jeans pockets, which was okay and meant that no offence was to be taken –yet. His outfit was old and dirty and probably smelled of sweat and over-use, the garments hung off the thing frame in an unflattering manner making the dirty-blonde haired man look emaciated. Harry swallowed thickly trying to find his voice. They stared at one another for a moment, the sound of the distant traffic floating between them. The blonde boy shifted awkwardly as though he wanted to move but did not know what to do. Harry frowned, the pain of his injured arm spiked through him causing him to suddenly his in pain. "Are you okay?"

Harry's head shot up, and then wished he hadn't done it as the throbbing twist on his neck muscles spasmed and made him hiss again. The blonde boy had advanced a few steps, looking edgy. Harry did not know if he was about to be beaten or mugged. He hoped he wouldn't but then he did not have much luck when it came to not being beaten these days. He ground his teeth together and tried to force the pain away. He cracked his eyes open to see the blonde boy still there and still watching him with worry in his eyes. Harry frowned, "I'm fine," he replied bitterly, "just need to get up."

"Do you –need a hand?" the blonde asked tentatively.

Harry knew he needed help, but if he got help from the blonde now what would happen. He would owe this guy a favour, and Harry hated owing anyone anything. Unless it was revenge for his relatives, then he knew he'd change his mind. He shuddered lightly, before nodding reluctantly. "Yeah –please."

Draco did not know much about helping people to their feet but he knew he had to be careful of the other boys' arm that was still bandaged to his chest. He frowned before bending over the boy and extending a hand. He watched as the tense boy eyed the hand with an unreadable expression. He didn't move; he needed this boy to trust him, like one would train a dog to warm up to them, you had to be patient. He swallowed thickly. Finally the feeling of warm fingers slipped over his palm and encircled his wrist. He tightened his own grip and in one swift movement, he had the dark-haired teens right arm hooked around his shoulders. He exhaled in surprise before shifting awkwardly onto one knee to wrap his left arm around the other boys' waist. He pushed all of his weight into his bent leg, ignoring the other boy's feeble protests of discomfort, and straightened both of their bodies into a standing position. "Are you feeling better now?"

Despite the dull throb in his left arm, Harry nodded, "Loads better, thanks." The blonde boy nodded looking down at him, a frown marring his features. Harry flushed with humiliation and jerked his arm from the stranger's grip as if he had been burnt. He hunched his shoulders and ran his right hand through his hair, "Thanks for your help but I need to get going."

There was barely enough time for Draco to nod before the dark-haired teen pitifully dragged him dejected body along down the pathway that wound down the hill and out of sight. Draco sighed, "Alone again," before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and went back into the park.

~0~

Harry had had no idea how heavy a small bottle of milk and an assortment of sugary goodies for his new secret stash could be in just one hand, and now he was regretting buying so much from the pound shop with his Aunt's money. They weren't all goodies, some were sandwiches, too many sandwiches for a three for two offer, for his lunches at work, when he got to go back at least, and some fruit, also on offer, as well as crisps and a few other things he had just grabbed off of the shelves. He was almost at the top of the hill when he noticed the blonde figure perched on top of the wooden climbing frame one again. He frowned. Didn't the guy have a home to get to? Someone would surely be worried about him –wouldn't they?

He shook his head, ' _It's not my concern what he does with his life –if he wants to sit up there all day, let him.'_

As soon as the words flittered through his head, he regretted them. His gaze was drawn back up to the blonde. If he had a home to go to then surely he could shower himself. Surely he'd be able to eat and drink –he'd looked ravenous, as he had stared down at Harry. A small rumble in Harry's stomach alerted him to the large bag of food he was carrying. He twitched his lips and then stopped walking by the now open park gate. He fidgeted as the bag strap dug a deep crevice into his flesh. Dropping his bag carefully against the railings in the darkness, Harry bent to his knees as steadily as possible and groped around within the bag for one of the pre-packaged sandwiches. He glanced down at the faint writing on the packaging before gnawing on his tongue. He glanced up at the blonde who didn't seem to notice anything. Perhaps he was asleep? He pushed his weight into his unstable legs, praying to whoever was watching down on him to give him the strength to stand up. He was scared, he realised, as he gradually began to tiptoe his way over the gritty playground floor, praying that no crunching noises alerted the blonde to his presence. He made it towards the base of the wooden climbing frame where the end of the tunnel jutted out. He hesitated as he watched the blonde shift his position, stretching his pale white arms high over his head before sighing and leaning back on his arms to relax his posture.

Harry forced his muscles to relax as he slid the plastic triangular packaging with the sandwich inside within the mouth of the tunnel, before backing away as quietly as possible. As soon as he reached the gate he bent down to one knee and hastily grabbed his bag with his good hand and pushed himself up to his full height. He turned and walked as briskly and as clumsily as he ever thought humanly possible in his condition, all the while praying that the homeless blonde did not notice he had been there at all –save for the sandwich as a token of his thanks.

The sound of uneven footsteps hastily crunching into the distance alerted Draco to someone's presence. He whipped around to see the hobbling dark-haired teenager scurry away as fast as his battered body would allow him, a luminescent white bag clutched in his right hand, occasionally banging against his leg as he disappeared into the growing darkness. Draco frowned wondering what had happened while his back had been turned. He scanned the dimly lit playground beneath him, trying to find a clue as to what had happened. He frowned even deeper, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He sighed, his shoulder's slumping as he bumped his ankles against the wooden frame beneath him. "I'd better get to bed if I'm going to visit Anita tomorrow," he dropped his body from the top of the climbing frame, his feet smacking heavily into the bottom of the muggle trainers he wore. He hissed as he rose up on the stinging soles of his feet. "Fuck!" he cursed, before he hobbled around the perimeter of the climbing frame and sat down on the edge of the tunnel, ducking his head forward so as not to hit the top of the tunnel.

_CRUNCH!_

He jerked off of the tunnel, startled by the sudden noise and turned around in surprise. Something glinted in the low lamplight. He frowned at the triangular object and the semi-colourful packaging. What could it be? He edged nearer and peered closer so that he could see through the transparent window of the packaging and saw –a sandwich? Why would there be a sandwich there?

It clicked.

He whirled around staring in the direction the injured teenager had disappeared. Had the boy left him a sandwich? And if it had been him, which it probably was, then why did he do it in the first place? Had he done anything do deserve an unrequited token such as this?

 _'You helped him when he fell and he had already looked so broken-down … you did him a huge favour',_ chirruped the voice in his head that sounded strangely like Anita.

He frowned. Was that the reason? He bent down and picked the packaged sandwich in his hand and swallowed. Were people rewarded in some way for being nice? Had his father been wrong all of this time about  _everything?_ "Stupid question" he sneered to himself, knowing the answer already. He peered down at the packet again and managed to read the label in the dim light.

Tomato and ham.

It was not his favourite of sandwiches, but the boy was not to know that, and so for the gesture itself, he smiled. And when he thought of the troubled boy he had helped to his feet, the memory of his skin still engraved into his hand, the lingering of the scent of the boys' clean clothes that had rubbed off on his own was still there –barely. It was sweet, like Lavender. Much better than Draco smelt, himself.

When he thought of the boy, he smiled a little wider.

"I wonder who he is," he murmured to himself as he took a seat on the chain-swings across from the climbing frame. The chains creaked with the added weight. They continued to creak as he slowly pushed himself backwards and forwards with his feet. In his lap sat the sandwich, as he tried to pry the wrapper off of it. He did not mind, it gave him something to do with his hands at least.

~0~

Harry had to stay perfectly still that night as he tried to get off to sleep. He knew it would take him another few hours, it always did and there was nothing he could do for it, however this particular evening he did not mind as much as he thought he would. His mind kept racing to the homeless blonde whom had been hanging around an awful lot recently. The blonde boy was the only unusual thing to happen in his life recently, hence why he had sprung up in his mind as he had tried to sleep. Harry wondered what the boy looked like if he was clean, with clean clothes on and a clean body. He tilted his head at an angle on his pillow and stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth, thinking.

_His skin had felt so soft against my hand as he helped me up to my feet …_

Harry frowned trying to ignore the voice in his head, mimicking any remote feelings he harboured in his head.

_His body had felt so firm and toned underneath his shirt when I was forced to lean against him …_

Harry furrowed his brow, staring up at the blank ceiling. There was something off about the blonde, he seemed to be well defined in body and mannerisms so –why had he been abandoned in the middle of Surrey? What was the dark mystery that clouded his aura? Harry couldn't help but snort, his left arm feeling stiff and irritably as it rested straight against his blankets. He felt restless but did not know what to do. He reached over for his iPod on the nightstand and tenderly placed the buds into his ears. He switched the iPod on and began searching through the songs. Finally he selected one and played it.

 _'Sober' by_  P!nk.

She wasn't the typical artist for a normal guy. But Harry was not a normal guy, and he loved P!nk's feisty attitude in her songs and music videos. It made him feel less … weak.

He listened to his rebellious music until he was lulled into sleep by other people's past anguish and heartache and wondered if anyone would be able to write a song about him –plain, weak little Harry. Harry snorted in his sleepy state. "That would be a great song," he growled low in his throat and went to sleep, the lyrics echoing throughout his mind and the tender imprint of a blonde embedded within his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may complain about the song choice, not only would you NOT be the first, but I would like to point out that in the muggle Universe there is such a thing as MTV. And on that, and other music channels, various artists come on with their songs etc. So if Harry WERE to ever listen to P!NK it would be for that reason, probably after hearing it in the background whilst washing dishes.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Change of Mind**

Harry towel-dried his hair with one hand and winced at the thought of changing his bandages. It was a whole week since he had arrived back home from the hospital. Vernon was still at a business trip. Petunia was out for the day with Dudley taking him to a mini-boxing championship. Harry had stated that there was no way in Hell that he would attend. He managed to have a chance to relax, watch bad television and have a long relaxing bath. It was just what he had needed. His sling was on the bed and once his hair was semi-dry he began his exercises to flex and release his arm muscles so they would not seize up with lack of use. It was mildly painful, a dull throb if nothing else, but as his body was still lined with vicious scratches and he still had to endure the insufferable contact lenses, he definitely knew he had felt better. He had managed to do an odd few hours at work, he needed the money, but it was only stacking shelves, which he good luckily do with only one good arm. Eric was supportive enough, but Harry could tell that he was being subdued in return. Something was off with him, he could feel it, but he did not know what it was.

The blonde boy was still hovering around and since it had been just over a week Harry had come to the conclusion that the blonde, was in fact, homeless with absolutely nowhere to go. There was a part of him that felt that maybe he should help out but there was another part of him that knew there was no way that he could do that. And there was one lovely word that summed it up. Vernon.

Once his exercises were done and he had managed re-doing his bandages before slipping his sling on over his shoulder and resting his arm within it. It felt good to finally relax it, though the position of his arm was irksome. He wondered what he would do for the rest of the day, his mind often wondering back to the blonde basking in the wonderful warmth outside, and he had to admit, spending the day doing nothing but possibly talking in a playground, seemed like a tempting idea. He shifted awkwardly in his khaki's and plain tee shirt. He sighed and rubbed around his eyes, trying to rid it of the irritable feeling. He had spoken to the blonde on and off, a passing chat almost every evening, nothing too long or too in-depth. But it was nice, that was what really frightened Harry.

It was  _welcoming_.

"I suppose a chat wouldn't hurt –he must get really bored," Harry murmured as he toed his shoes on, his body working a few steps ahead of his mind. He was out of the door before he could doublethink anything.

Draco was lying on his back in the dry prickly grass, soaking up the sun with his hoodie flung over his eyes. He did not care about his arms getting a little pink but his face, he would not be able to live with a pink face. It would clash with his hair. He was humming to himself, thinking about nothing in particular when something barred the heat from the sun from his body. He frowned into the softness of the hoodie and shifted awkwardly. He sighed wearily and pulled the hoodie away from his eyes and squinted up at the shadow that was now looming over him, a sharp contrast to the sunlight shining around him. "Who's that?" Draco asked in a stiff tone, wary of this stranger looming over him at such close proximity.

There was a pause.

"It's me" came the uncertain voice, almost as wary as Draco felt himself.

Draco raised a hand to shield his eyes and tilted his head to one side and looked up at the stranger. He could not help but smile slightly at the familiar messy black hair. "Hello stranger, what brings you out here in daylight hours?"

He listened to the dark-haired teen chuckled weakly, "I didn't have anything to do and … I thought you could use some company."

"Why would you think that?" His tone was sharp. He had not meant it to be. He watched the other boy shift awkwardly.

"I just assumed –all day and night with nothing to do gets tedious –believe me I know."

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, still squinting in the sunlight, and patted the dry grass beside him, "Sit down, knowing you you'll fall on top of me soon."

The teen laughed out loud this time, and Draco found the laughter somewhat contagious. He quirked a smirk as he reclined back onto the ground, the shuffling of disturbed grass rustling in his ears as the smaller boy shifted down to one knee, then two, then finally rolled onto his back beside Draco. They lay side-by-side neither feeling the urge to talk and neither really knowing what they could possibly say to the other boy. Harry could not divulge his personal life as that consisted of working, writing, and abuse from his family. Draco could not talk about anything from his life, as it was all related to the one thing that he could not talk to muggles about –magic. The silence was comforting to the both of them however, and both relished in it. The distant sound of traffic hummed in the background and the laughter of the children playing in the playground a little way away, where they had first met, was the only sounds that could be heard.

Draco felt his lips twitch and then turned his head to one side to look at the dark-haired boy beside him. His features were subtly tanned but not in a dramatic way, his nose was smooth, his lips a luscious pink. The skin around his eyes was raw with pink welts, which caused Draco to frown. He was almost positive that this dark-haired teen was the jogger he had seen just over a week ago but then –where were his glasses? Draco drank in the tussled black hair, and the long black lashes that curled upwards from the dark eyelids. He twitched his lips again. What had happened to this boy to suddenly wind-up with no glasses and a sling and a whole load of scars? "What's your name?" he finally braved to ask, feeling his heartbeat drum heavily against his ribcage.

The silence was soft and floating. The boys' muscles did not tense up like Draco has suspected they would. He was tense about everything else, after all. The dark-haired boy turned to look over at Draco, the small swords of dried yellow grass jutting up between their eyes. The sunlight bathed them both in a glowing golden warmth. The dark-haired teenager's features were soft as his bright green eyes wavered slightly as he drank in the sight of Draco. Draco shivered involuntarily. No one had dared to be this close to him and analyse his worth since –ever. Finally Draco watched as the twin petal pink lips parted and a smooth voice drifted out onto the warm breeze and floated into Draco's mind. "Harry," it whispered, "Harry Potter."

Draco slid his hand over his stomach and touched the tip of his fingers to the tan fingertips jutting out of the bandages of Harry's slung arm. "I'm Draco."

There was a small pause in which Harry gave a smooth smile. "Draco …?"

Draco swallowed thickly. He physically could not call himself a 'Malfoy'. He had been disowned. Whenever that happened he could not refer to himself as a 'Malfoy' unless it was in the past tense. So he shrugged a lazy shoulder and smiled, "I'm just … Draco.  _Just_  Draco."

Harry smiled and Draco grinned slightly at the small twitch Harry's fingers made underneath his own. It was Harry's turn to break the comfortable silence they had settled in. "So  _just_ Draco are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?"

Anita had told him that she was going to go away for a week of therapy for her arthritis. She was going with a group of other people she knew in a retirement home. When Draco had questioned what it was she had explained it to him. He had understood and after a day or two had really missed her company. He only stopped by every now and then for the odd few hours but they both enjoyed the company. He only stopped by every now and then for the odd few hours but they both enjoyed the company. He had been alone for three days officially now and although he missed Anita and her sweet home-cooked meals, he also missed the talking and the company. He looked up into Harry's searching green eyes again and frowned, "you know I cannot remember when the last time was"

This seemed to startle Harry as he blinked with wide eyes. "Would you think that I was an insane stalker type git if I offered you something to eat back at my house? Or I could make some sandwiches and bring them back here?"

Draco quirked a sleek blonde eyebrow; was this strange boy really that bored that he would invite a total stranger into his house for lunch? "Harry –we have only just exchanged names. I could be a homicidal maniac for all you know. Retract the invitation."

Harry frowned. He had no idea what had made him say those words but now that he had said them he found that he was secretly hoping that Draco had said 'yes'. He licked his lips, "um yeah alright –I don't know why I said it."

Draco shrugged; "it's alright." The silence that descended was awkward. Stiff and tense, just like Harry felt. He felt stupid and insecure all of a sudden. He hated feeling that way. Draco sighed wearily, not wanting to screw things up before whatever this was had even started. "You know … a little … food in some shade would not be such a bad idea."

Draco felt his throat tighten as he saw Harry's eyes smile along with those lips, "I guess –you'll stay here won't you?"

"There's food involved –course I'm staying right here," Draco threw Harry a smile.

Harry could only grin and return to number Four as soon as he possibly good. However as soon as he closed the front door behind him he could not help but suddenly feel the weight of the situation collide into him like a brick wall. What the Hell had he been thinking when he invited Draco back here? That was something he would never do. Ever! He felt his muscles shiver. What was he thinking; he did not know this person, what if Draco was right? What if he was a homicidal maniac? He ran his good hand down his face and sighed. He had promised lunch and he would bring lunch. He kept his promises.

~0~

Draco had followed Harry, trailing a little behind him, to a point just on the other side of the tunnel with the train track over the top. It was cool and damp but it was in the shade and right now that is all that mattered to him right now. He was a little stiff from being in the sun all morning but he was not too bothered. He sort of wanted to see Harry again. He had a feeling the brunette was a suppressed chatterbox. It would be entertaining to see how loose Harry would get once he started to get talking. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he shifted his feet. This would be an interesting study if nothing else. He fiddled with the hem of his tatty muggle shirt as he waited, the heat of summer making the minute amount of time drag on endlessly. He was suddenly very aware of home slimy his skin felt, covered in a weeks old of natural grease. He grimaced. He had never been so filthy in all of his life. He squirmed as the concrete wall he was leaning on ground into his back. He wanted to tug at his hair and claw his skin from his bones just to make the filth go away. Even if only for a little while.

"Draco!"

The call of his name jerked him out of his inane musings to look down the long concrete expanse of tunnel with the blaring light darting through. There was an explosion of relief within his muscles as he depicted the outline of a scruffy haired boy walking in his direction with a large bag hanging from his good arm. Draco swallowed and straightened his back against the concrete wall, arms crossed over his chest. As Harry drew closer Draco could make out the shy grin on the other boys' lips and could not help a small friendly smirk in return. "You took your time" Draco teased.

Harry gave a one-armed shrug, "yeah well maybe I'll break one of your arms and see how you manage that."

"So where shall we go? I have a little picnic thing going on in here" he held up the large bag, "and there's a small blanket in there to sit on."

Draco nodded, apparently extremely impressed by Harry's precision on the matter. "Sounds good. I don't really know of anywhere in this area except for the bloody playground."

Harry gave a weak smile. He suddenly felt awkward being so close to Draco. The blonde had all the time in the world to wonder around Surrey and yet he stayed in one place. Why? Harry knew he wanted to ask, the question had arisen from within him like a bubble ready to burst from his mouth. But he couldn't –he didn't know why –he just did not think it appropriate. "Well there's a shady copse of trees just down the way, it'll be nice in this heat." He raised his beryl green eyes to look up at Draco for approval. The blonde, now twice as filthy as last week, shrugged his shoulders and unwound his arms from about his chest. Harry sighed with relief. Of course Draco wouldn't care –he didn't know the area. "Okay," and without another word Harry hobbled past Draco and looked over his shoulder nodding to the blonde to follow him up the small concrete staircase to the grassy embankment up ahead.

The walk to the small copse of trees Harry was referring to was bathed in the soft hush that was so comfortable in the middle of the summer. Harry had jogged up near this copse many times but he did not know if the blonde boy beside him had ever been this far. The leaf-laden branches cast soft golden shadows across their features as they stepped foot underneath the shade. "I do not think I have been this far from town before," Draco mused in wonderment as he untied his hoodie from around his waist and bundled it up in his arms before dropping it onto the grass. He ran both of his hands through his blonde hair before wincing at the amount of grease that was in it. He could feel his hair in its slicked back position and it irked his scalp. His eyes stung with tears but he refused to cry. He scowled at himself. He huffed loudly before looking over.

He froze.

He had forgotten Harry was there, awkwardly shifting his weight so that he had managed to drop onto both of his knees. They could only stare at one another. Draco tensed his shoulders. His expression hardened a little in defense. Harry himself had not hardened his expression or tensed his shoulders or done anything. He was just there, as readable as a book and yet his eyes were hollow and blank and jagged with too many emotions to comprehend all at once. Draco was surprised by this. The boy had most likely been put through more than he had and he just –took it.  _Could I do it?,_ Draco asked himself as Harry forced his body to drop the bag into the grass between their bodies and start shifting through its contents at a leisurely pace,  _could I be like Harry and brave through it all?_ He shook his head free of any thoughts and dropped to his knees. Why was the air suddenly so stiff and suffocating? Draco knew it was for him –he had hundreds of deep dark secrets festering away in his mind. He peered up at Harry and felt some of his muscles relax and unwind. Maybe Harry was not so different from him. Maybe Harry had more secrets than he was letting on. Like, what had actually happened to get the brunette into such a state of disrepair as he was currently in?

Within twenty minutes the blanket was spread out beneath them, bottled drinks were opened and shared as well as sandwiches. Harry had even brought one of his favourite decks of cards.

Harry had even brought one of his favourite decks of cards. They had opted to play some cards as one of their awkward conversations after the tense silence, had resulted in Draco boasting his skills and Harry challenging him. Draco had never turned down a challenge, even of a card-game he had no idea how to play. Harry had fun teaching Draco how to play poker; one of his own personal favourites, and Draco was enjoying being taught something new. He did not know if it was due to the fact that he loved playing cards, as trivial as it was, or if it was because Harry had such a quirky way of teaching him. Throughout the first game that they played, over idol conversation, Draco found that Harry was in fact a chatterbox and that he had a quirky humour, despite his one good arm. Draco found himself laughing at Harry's silly jokes and when Harry laughed at some of the altered versions of Draco's childhood stories with his old friends, Draco felt pride flutter through his stomach. He had done some good even if it was by unintentionally making Harry forget about where he had to go after the afternoon in the sun. Draco wished he could forget. He knew he couldn't but it was nice to pretend that he was an average homeless person, instead of an exiled wizard –was there really any difference?

"So Harry what do you do when you're not entertaining the local homeless people?" Draco asked as he shuffled the desk of cards. Manually. Something he was not used to doing.

Harry quirked a glossy black eyebrow and shrugged with his good arm, "Well, I'm riding my silver pony through the forest and rescuing damsels from glass coffins and fire-breathing dragons."

Draco watched as Harry laughed, the sunlight dancing over the vaguely tanned features and black lashes, wondering all the while what Harry would think if he knew that fire-breathing dragons were  _not_ something to laugh about. Draco swatted at Harry's thigh with the desk of cards, "I'm serious!" he laughed. Harry's laugh really was infectious.

Harry licked his lips, running his good hand through his hair, "well, I write -songs, poetry, stories, you name it I write it. I'm a sap for dark, emotional romantic literature."

Draco slowly nodded, "Well that's understandable."

"How so?"

Draco shifted upright onto his knees and brushed his fingers through Harry's fringe. It had been irritating him, blocking his view of Harry's bright green eyes. Harry was watching him; he could feel the weight of those emerald eyes on him as his movements slowed down as his palm cupped Harry's ears. Draco swallowed. The boy in front of him was sat, frozen, their eyes locked. Draco's mind ran blank –and then he panicked. What had the question been? He refocused his eyes and smiled down at Harry, "you're a dark romantic," with a teasing smirk, he flicked Harry's earlobe playfully before reclining back onto his side in the grass.

Draco watched Harry flush from under his fringe before the brunette cleared his throat loudly, "and how would you know I'm a dark romantic?"

Draco shrug, "I'm good at reading people."

Harry watched as the blonde boy twirled a strand of grass between his long, elegant fingers. He could not deny that the blonde was graceful and elegant in everything he did –even the way he ate at his food. Harry smiled and wiped a small bead of sweat from running down the back of his neck. He could not help but think how out of place Draco was; someone of Draco's nature belonged somewhere –classier? So what was the blonde doing in an average little area like Surrey? "Where are you from Draco?" Harry asked, as he eased himself down onto his back. He watched the blue sky through the small gaps in between the leaves before turning to look over at the blonde, who was now lying in a foetal position on the blanket. "I mean –before you ended up here –in Surrey?"

Draco sighed and curled in on himself a little more, suddenly feeling as though a sharp breeze had ripped through his grimy clothes. How was he supposed to tell Harry that he came from a huge manor controlled by Dark Magic, or what magic even was for that matter, and that if he let anything slip his Father and other dark wizards would be hot on his heels to end his life for being a traitor to the bloodline. He licked his lips and looked up into Harry's eyes. Could he tell him? "I –I come from Wiltshire"

Harry's eyes went wide, "Oh my GOD! Do you know how far that is from here? That's like –eighty odd miles at least or something!"

Draco gave a weak chuckle, "yeah … something like that."

"Aren't you lonely?"

Draco was caught off-guard by the question. He looked up at Harry's concerned expression and felt his throat tighten. Was he lonely? He had not necessarily thought about it in such basic terms before but –yes, he supposed he was lonely. He gave a hesitant smile, "yeah –I suppose I am"

Harry looked down at Draco for a moment of two, watching as his silvery grey eyes shone that little bit brighter in the sunlight. Harry looked down at the bright green apple in his hand. He always felt lonely and he had everything a person could want; a roof over his head, food at mealtime, and the freedom to do almost whatever he wanted –as restricted as he was to Number Four. He sighed. "I think –I'm lonely too" he managed to breathe out, half hoping that his words were drowned out by the gentle breeze that rattled the branches and shuffling the leaves overhead.

If Draco heard Harry he did not show it. He merely reached over and placed his hand over Harry's. Harry swallowed, his throat running dry. His eyes locked with Draco's. His heartbeat raced. His temperature rose. His stomach flipped and knotted. He could feel his pulse throbbing against his skin. Draco's eyes were calm and steady, like a placid sea on a cool November day. It took the brunette a moment to realise that his hand was empty. His head snapped back up to see Draco tossing the apple in the air and catching it gracefully. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed scrambling up to his feet, "give it back!"

Draco merely grinned devilishly as he continued to toss the apple around. Harry strode forward quickly, but Draco dodged him with little effort. They continued in such a manner for a while until Draco tossed the apple up in the air –and found himself being barrelled down to the grass below. He blinked with surprise and caught sight of the blue sky and Harry's brightly lit grinning face. He should have been angry. If anyone else had done it to him he would have attacked them and reveled in their pain.

Not Harry.

Harry was different.

Harry made him smile.

Neither seemed to notice nor care that Draco was sprawled on his back in the grass with Harry straddling his waist. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the suspicious glint in a hidden on-lookers eyes as they continued to laugh and bask in the sunshine, as Draco raised his hands to tickle Harry's slender frame. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the receding footsteps in the distance as said onlooker disappeared. By the time dusk tainted the sky with a dull blue hue, both boys' were breathless and revelling with the afterglow of the summer sunshine and the memory of a day well spent.

The bright green apple lay forgotten in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going to be updating a few chapters tonight so don't worry!


	8. Chapter 7

**Muggle Shopping for Dummies  
**

The cursor had been blinking for several minutes, undisturbed, as Harry stared blankly at the laptop screen, reclining in his deckchair, arms crossed over his waist. He had been staring blankly for a while, his mind that was usually clouded with metaphors and playful twists on the words one uses within everyday life, was unusually blank as soon as he loaded the document on his laptop. It was frustrating. He broken his time between as many chores as he could possibly muster without injuring his good arm, and regular snacking, but nothing helped his brain to focus. He glanced at his old watch on his wrist, with the worn gold frame and the weathered leather strap it looked as timely as when Vernon had flung it at him. He sighed heavily. "What to do? What to do? What to do?" he chimed to himself, drumming his fingers on his forearm. Energy began to dribble into his system ounce by ounce. No one was in the house. Petunia had her book club, and Vernon had taken Dudley to another junior heavy-weights championship down in Plymouth. They were not due back until the following Wednesday. Today was a Friday. That meant four more days of freedom. It also meant he had to drop by  _Tesco's_  to grab his weekly cheque. He drummed his fingers a little more before sighing and kicking his feet off of his desktop. He knew what he could do.

The sunshine was hot and beating down heavily on Draco's face as the midday traffic pummeled on along the nearby motorway. It had been almost two weeks since he and Harry had first started talking and Draco was easily falling into the routine of dismissing his past life in the magical realm for the few hours he got to spend when Harry was available. He smiled slightly. His time was now divided between time with Anita and doing some errands for her for some spare pocket money, not that he knew how to spend any of it as he did not know the currency, and time with Harry who always seemed to make him smile and laugh. A shadow fell over his features. He cracked an eye open and squinted at the person hovering over him, creating a barrier between his eyes and the intense summer sunshine. "Who are you?" Draco asked icily, cautious as ever.

A warm chuckle issued from the strange shadow's mouth, "Nice to see you too, stranger."

Draco felt relief flood through him as he tilted his head slightly in the long, dry grass and was able to distinguish Harry's features from the shadow. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Harry, you'll give me a heart attack one day!" Harry chuckled again as he moved out of the way of the sun, effectively blinding the blonde boy. Draco cringed and rolled over onto his side, burying his stinging eyes in the crook of his elbow. "Git," he grumbled as Harry eased himself into the prickly grass beside the blonde boy. They said nothing as Harry reflexed his arm muscles within the sling. Draco wished he could have used a small  _'Episkey_ ' spell on Harry's arm. True, it was only for minor injuries but as the brunette's arm was almost completely healed anyway it would have been most effective. Draco sighed and flexed his finger of his right hand. He missed the feel of holding his wand, the weight of it, the sleek polished wood -he missed it all. "How is your arm feeling?"

Harry looked momentarily startled, as though he was not used to being asked about his well-being. "Um ..." he flushed and looked at a loss for words, "it's getting better, hurts like hell when I sleep on it by accident but -not too bad all-in-all."

"That's good then," Draco felt the conversation die on his lips. He did not know what Harry usually did other than shop down the road in the main part of town.

Harry looked down at Draco as he twirled a piece of grass between his fore-finger and thumb. It really was too hot outside. Harry longer to be back in  _Tesco's_  -at least the place had air-conditioning in there. That's when an image of the almost empty fridge back at number four clouded his vision. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey do you fancy coming into town and helping me with some shopping?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry with an incredilous look marring his features. He was about to say ' _Malfoy's don't go shopping_ ' or ' _aren't there any house-elves to do it?_ ' but he quickly swallowed his tongue. He swallowed and thought for a moment. What else did he have to do today? Aquire a sunburn which he had somehow avoiding, though he knew he would not remain lucky for long. He ducked his head and sighed with a small shrug of shoulders, "I suppose I can take some time out of my packed schedule to accompany you doing such a menial task."

Harry frowned, "didn't you ever go shopping with your parents?"

Draco was on the defence in an instant, his eyes darkening and growing cold enough to chill one's blood even in the summer heat, "Yes, they did, all the time. Just not for something as tedious as food."

Harry looked both affronted and heart-broken. It had only been a suggestion, something to do to get out of the heat, and to keep themselves from getting bored. He had not meant to offend the blonde boy. Harry wrinkled his nose and blinked a few times against the bright sunshine. "Fine. I was only asking. Hell, I would have bought you lunch if you weren't such an arse about it," he snarled, like a rabid canine.

Although the prospect of lunch sent Draco's malenourished stomach growling ravenously into the ground, Draco forced himself to ignore it in return for glaring up at Harry who was struggling up to his feet, trying not to lean on his bad arm. "I don't need you to buy things for me! I'm NOT a charity case, Potter!"

Harry stood over the blonde, mouth fallen open, and eyes bright with emotions, "charity? You think I do this out of charity? It may surprise you,  _Draco_ , but I actually like spending time with you! I don't know why I just do!" he paused for breath, a red flush creeping up from beneath his collar, "Or I did until you opened your mouth just now."

Draco felt is form go rigid, "what do you mean by that?" he growled, silver eyes flashing.

Harry threw his good arm out to one side, "like everytime I try and offer you some money for food, food itself a fucking  _shower_ -because quite frankly you all but stink like the Devil's dustbin -and you think it's charity? You need food to live, you need good hygeine or you'll get sick, what part of this is not compatible with  _your_  anatomy?" Draco watched Harry's flushed figure sweat under the blazing sun, his fringe growing damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Harry clenched his good fist and Draco feared for a moment the brunette would punch him. Instead, Harry turned abruptly on his heel and began marching off in the direction of the gravel path that led down to town.

Draco watched the brunette shrink before reality knocked his head. Was he an idiot? Being a muggle this long had tampered with his thinking logically. He could not afford to lose out on a -what was Harry? Were they friends? He blinked. Harry was almost lost from sight. "Potter?" he mentally smacked himself, "HARRY!"

Harry was seething, hands stuffed into his tight jeans pockets as he trudged down the gritty gravel path that led from the grassy field with the playground to the town. He ground his teeth together. He could not believe that Draco would act that way. He had only been trying to help the older boy. He growled low in his throat, the smell of traffic fumes polluted the air around him. He needed a shower himself when he got home, he was too sticky with his own sweat -he dreaded to think how grimy Draco felt. He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"HARRY!"

Though he was surprised to hear Draco's voice, Harry marched on, determined not to let the blonde know how effected he was by the harsh argument they had participated in.

"HARRY!"

He wanted to slow down -he really did -but his feet were guiding him. He was striding onwards.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HARRY WILL YOU SLOW DOWN?"

That made him stop. He did not turn to face the blonde, merely kept his head bowed and hands stuffed deep in his pockets. his temples were throbbing with the aftermath of the argument, the searing heat from the sun and the feverish flush drawn on my his anger. The gravel crunched under Draco's skidding footsteps, the heavy panting suggested to Harry that the blonde was not as fit as he appearred. A shock of blonde flashed past his eyes as Draco keeled over and drew in long breaths. Harry didn't say or do anything but stare straight ahead as the blonde's breathing eased up and said boy straightened his back. "Thank you," he rasped.

Harry shrugged. He was still too angry.

Draco glared momentarily at this nonchalant gesture but bit his tongue. "I'm sorry for snapping at you -I'm just not used to being talked to the way you talk to me."

Harry snapped his venomous emerald gaze on the blonde. "Oh? And how do I speak to you?" he snarled.

Draco blinked in surprise. Harry had a darker side to him? Since when? Draco, for the first time in his life, began to feel sheepish. "Like I'm worth offering the little things -I wouldn't have survived if you had not given me the food."

Feeling his anger subside a little, Harry shrugged, "it was the least I could do. You helped me, I helped you. We're even."

They stood side-by-side for a while, Draco feeling awkward and Harry calming his mind down. Draco sighed and stared down at his run down converses, "so where are we going to buy the food from then?"

Harry looked over at the blonde boy with a sceptical expression, "we?"

Draco nodded, "yes. You made that lovely picnic for us. It's only fair I should help you in return."

Harry smiled, his anger evapourating from within his bloodstream. "Alright -it's just down here." Draco nodded and obediantly followed as they descended what was left of the huge yellow grass hill towards the main town.

~0~

The desolate house at the very end of Spinner's End, where the waters of the river sloshed gently against the other side of the back garden wall, was not empty and was not often occupied. It was merely a nesting ground for the blackbird that housed itself within could flutter freely to and fro between this house and its other areas of commitment. This particular blackbird was at present awaiting the arrival of a small dove. One whom he had shared many associations with.

This particular blackbird went by the name of Severus Snape.

Dressed -as usual -in tight black trousers and a knee-length fitted black coat with a buttoned up neck, the tip of hie white collar pocket out around his neck and the same sound be said for his shirt cuffs. He rarely wore anything else in case he was called out on business. He was reading through the Daily Prophet when there was a sharp rapping of knuckles against his front door. He sighed and snapped his newspaper shut before folding it over the arm of his chair.

"Why can she never use the door-knocker?" he grumbled, knowing fully well whom was outside his door as she was the only person he was anticipating a visitor from. "That is what it's there for after-all" He reached the other side of the front door, drew the bolt back slowly, allowing the grating sound of metal against metal echo throughout the house. The door creaked inwards. A hooded figure stood outside. Severus inclined his head and stepped aside, allowing the figure to enter. He closed the door. "You shouldn't have come," he stated emotionlessly.

The hood was pulled back by a slender white hand, "I know -I just had to know -do you know where he is?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have seen him, actually. Just the other week. Twice."

A hand flew to the guest's mouth, "he did not see you did he?"

Severus sneered, "don't be foolish Narcissa!" he seethed, "I did not recieve the Dark Mark for being easily spotted!"

Narcissa bowed her head, her eyes -red from crying -shimmered in the low light pouring in through the living room window. "Forgive me, Severus. I just -was surprised you had seen him."

Severus hummed in thought before walking past her into the living room and poured him a glass of Golbin Gin and offered another to Narcissa. She accepted. "I saw him with a woman -and old thing that lives a few doors down from me -he's been there a lot, helping her with shopping and the like."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose and the thought of her son doing manual labour, "why would he stoop to such a level?"

"He does not have much of a choice Narcissa -not since your husband did this to him!"

"He was protecting -"

"What, Narcissa? What was your uptight husband trying to protect? The bloodline? Bullshit. Voldemort is dead. Over! Get that truth both your heads. Your husband is a snivelling bafoon. He will not be the next Dark Lord -do you hear me? Your son is in a foreign environment and fending for himself! Surely THAT is more important?"

"I know!" she snapped and then choked back her gin with a wince, "I know" she repeated softly, running her hand over her face. "I'm just worried about him. I mean - _muggles_! Of all places it had to be a muggle place-" she stopped short when Severus dark, cold gaze turned icier. "Oh, forgive me Severus I forgot."

Severus merely pursed his lips, "I cannot reveal myself to him just yet Narcissa. It will be a blow to the system and he had managed to survive so far. He has even made a friend. But I will keep an eye out for him."

Narcissa sighed wearily, "I suppose that is all I can ask for at this present time," then she frowned, "a friend? Whom?"

Severus looked down into his gin and swirled it, "strange kid, jogs a lot, shops a lot for the family he lives with, rumor has it he was beaten by his uncle and sent to hospital for a few days."

Narcissa cringed, "that poor child, what do his parents have to say?"

Severus shivered. He could not bear it -those eyes - _her_  eyes -he choked slightly. "Dead, Narcissa, the boys' parents are dead."

~0~

"So this is where you buy your food?" Draco asked as they walked across the illuminated car park to the trolley racks. He watched as Harry dug around for a rustic off-gold coloured coin and inserted it into an open slot in the top of the strange wired device on wheels. Harry pulled it out from the rack with his good arm and swivelled it around and wheeled it near to Draco, who flinched.

Nothing happened. The beast did not attack him.

Harry chuckled, "yes, I still cannot believe that you have not been to Tesco's before."

Draco gave a sheepish smile and opted to stand alongside Harry behind the wired device. They walked near the double doors and Draco frowned at the lack of handles until they opened by themselves. He yelped in fright as Harry nudged him through. "H-how did they do that?" he asked in an exaggerated whisper.

Harry frowned. Was the blonde serious? "Are -um -yes, they are automatic doors. They open when they sense something or someone coming towards them."

As they trailed from aisle to aisle, Draco's hand latched upon Harry's good forearm, Harry could not help but feel that the blonde had indeed been living one of the most sheltered lives he had ever anticipated. He could have grown up in a jungle as he was nervous and over-excited about the whole experiance. Draco on the other hand was having the time of his life learning about this new environment. He was dying to ask how the muggles contained such icy cooling charms in the glass cabinets. He wanted to know how the food stayed apparently so fresh without preservation charms -but alas, he could not. He fingers were itching to touch everything in sight. Harry kept shooting his odd glances, so Draco stuffed his trembling hands into the deep pockets of his hoodie. Harry, meanwhile, glanced down into the trolley trying to see if he had remembered everything. He wrinkled his nose in thought.

 _Brandy!_ He almost smacked his head at his own idiocy. He would need a new stock of Brandy for when Vernon returned. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought. Draco caught the look and was about to question it when -

"Harry!" both boys' turned towards the voice. Draco frowned at the dark haired muggle in a pristine white shirt, a black tie and black trousers with shining black shoes. A tightness entered Draco's chest. How did this muggle know Harry? He swallowed and narrowed his eyes. He glanced off-handedly at Harry before taking a step back.

Harry unclenched some of his muscles and forced a smile on his features. "H-hi Eric."

Draco watched a flush crawl onto Harry's skin and felt his stomach knot and churn and boil within him. It made him feel physically sick as he watched Eric place a tender hand upon Harry's good shoulder. "How are you doing? You haven't been in work the last few days."

Harry sighed and shrugged a shoulder, "I know -my arm has been playing up." Both Draco and Harry were surprised at how easily the brunette lied to the older man. Draco clenched and unclenched his sweating palms. Harry looked up into Eric's concerned eyes and glared.

He straightened his back.

He loathed to feel pitied.

Eric pursed his lips in worry before his arms drifted over Harry's head and landed on Draco whom was hovering nearby. Draco could feel the eyes burning into his skull but ignored them. Eric bent at his waist and whispered in Harry's ear, so close that Harry squirmed as the hot breath trailed down his neck and made his skin hotter. "Is this yob pestering you, Harry?"

Harry jerked back into reality, spinning around abruptly to fend off the assault he was sure would come. He frowned. All he saw was Draco. So -where was the yob? That's when it dawned on Harry. Eric thought that  _Draco_ was the yob. Harry looked the blonde over quickly; light grey, dirt-speckled hoodie tied around the lithe, emaciated waist, faded black jeans hanging low on the boys' pointed hips, frumpy, filthy white polo shirt clinging to the slender muscles aligning the blondes body. Harry swallowed and let out a shakey laugh as he stepped away from Eric, much to Draco's relief, and walked to the blonde's side. "Eric this is Draco -he's er ... staying with me. He's been to the gym and helped me do some gardening and has not had time to shower -that's why he looks a little scruffy," Harry grinned uneasily, throwing an arm around the taller boys' shoulders.

Draco was about to being called 'scruffy' but he swallowed the scathing comeback. He probably did look a state. He forced himself to look unabashed as he shrugged lazily at Eric. He smirked at the older man who had paled a little at Harry's arm around Draco's own shoulders. Draco lent into the embrace and ruffled his fingers in the black locks that curled at the nape of Harry's neck. "I _am_ quite a state," he stated matter-of-factly, "but I intend to shower as soon as Harry gets us home," his smirk widened as Eric's Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed when Draco practically purred the word 'us'.

"Yes well -Harry," Eric snapped his attention back to the boy who was shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. "When will your arm be better?"

"Within the next week I should imagine."

Eric nodded, "alright. Report to me Monday evening and we will see if some more lenient work can be given for you."

Harry growled low in his throat but managed to disguise it as a cough, "yeah sure -that would be great."

Eric nodded before turning sharply on his heel and all but marched away.

Harry turned to see the gleefully smirking blonde, before he smirked himself. Draco -unused to seeing the michievious glint in Harry's eyes -felt his smirk slide off of his life. "What?" he questioned uneasily.

"I meant it you know," Harry stated matter-of-faclty as he grabbed onto the handrail of the trolley and turned it in the direction of the alcohol.

"What did you mean?" Drack asked uncertainly.

"When We get back to MY house I am running YOU a shower," Harry threw one last smirk over his shoulder before marching down the aisle and turning a corner.

Draco blanched, "wait -what? HARRY!" the blonde sped after the grinning Harry.

Later, as they were walking out of Tesco's both of them carrying a plastic bag each, taut with groceries, they were about to leave the sanctuary of the car park when Harry collided with a rather tall man with a gaunt expression, a long hooked nose and shoulder-length curtains of pristine raven locks that glinted in the lamplight. "Oof!" the man exclaimed as he staggered back a step to regain his footing before straightening to his full height and staring down haughtily at the two boys'. Harry swallowed and backed up, looking like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, "Oh God I'm sorry sir I didn't see you."

The man hummed disapprovingly before snapping his coat collar and cleared his throat, "just hurry along Mister ...?"

"P-Potter, sir, Harry Potter."

"Very well. Move along Mister Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry ducked his head and side-stepped the tall ominous man, not looking back once. Draco followed close behind mentally wondering where he could remember that voice from and why that particular voiced sounded choked when he had said the name 'Potter'.

Backlit by the faint glow from the Tesco's on the other side of the car park, the man in the shadows swallowed thickly and felt his heart quake within his chest. His hand balled into a fist pressed at the indent between his ribs through his coat, eyes glinting with a backlash of memories. "He has her eyes," he breathed shakily.

Unable to bear it any longer, he vanished from whence he had come.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of risks and revelations!

**A Tortured Lily**

The white picket fencing was glinting in the late night lamplight as did the freshly water grass. It rivalled the neighbours' own yellowing grass. Harry glanced at his aged watch before shuffling through the keys on his ring, one-handed. It did not look like anyone was home and it was still fairly early in the evening. "I don't think that anyone's home at the moment so you can have a shower if you want one," Harry stated as he turned the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He led the way into the Dursley's house, gathering a bag in his hand as he did so, and was grateful when he heard Draco's own trainers scuffing the carpet.

They both stood awkwardly in the slender hallway as Harry turned back and closed the front door shut with his foot. Draco looked so small and awkward standing against Aunt Petunia's floral wallpaper. Harry turned the hallway light on, bathing the hallway, and Draco, in bright light. "Um ... where should we put all of -these?" Draco asked nervously as he indicated the plastic bags laden with food in their hands.

Harry glanced down at the bags. "Here the kitchen is just down the hallway. I'll show you," Harry stuffed his keys into his back pocket and shuffled past the blonde and walked towards the kitchen. He walked through the open doorway and flicked the light switch on with his elbow. Draco watched in wonder -how did Harry do all that without magic? He snapped back into reality with a small shake of his head and hurried after his friend into the kitchen and placed the bags into the round table where Harry had placed his own bag. Draco began unpacking his bag when Harry's hand smoothly touched his own, "It's alright, you don't know what goes where. Go and look around I'll be done with these in a little while."

Draco gave a small smile and then turned to look around the adjoining living room; he loathed the decor but he supposed that as his current 'home' was a jungle-gym, he couldn't comment. But he still hated the decor. He wrinkled his nose and prayed that the rest of the house looked different. As he ventured through the living room, taking the long way to the staircase he couldn't help but notice the numerous photo-frames lining the walls, shelves and other available service. The photo's didn't move, but he already knew that muggles didn't have moving photographs. He peered closer at the photo's; there was a fat man with a heavy mustache on his upper lip and beefy cheeks and very little neck standing beside a horse-faced woman with high cheekbones and a superior air to her. In front of them stood a very disgruntled replica of the fat man, only the boy was slightly thinner and had the woman's wide eyes.

But there was no Harry.

Draco frowned at this and decided to investigate a little further. He mounted the stairs one at a time and came to the landing that was decorated with the same floral wallpaper as the hallway downstairs. He grimaced. It was hideous. He went to the other end of the hallway, starting from one end and walking to the other that had the staircase. He opened the first door. It was the master bedroom complete with double bed and a mixture of feminine features and masculine clothes strewn everywhere. He walked around the other side of the bed, nearest the window, and opened the beside drawer of the woman's side. There were the usual things in there; lipstick, make-up, tissues, and other rubbish things. He was about to close the drawer and leave the room when something caught his attention. A photo-frame. Through the dim light he could make out a younger version of the woman at a train station -was that Kings Cross? -standing next to a girl with fiery auburn hair and emerald green eyes -Harry's eyes. Was this Harry's mother? Was the other woman his aunt? If so then that would explain why there was no many photo's of Harry around the house. Humming in thought, he replaced everything as he had found it and quickly departed the master bedroom.

He walked to the second door and opened it. He was abused with the lamplight glinting on numerous metallic devices that looked rather -aggressive. He frowned before moving onto the next door. He came to the last door, the one that was only a few feet from the staircase.

He opened the door.

It was a small room, one that most people may have used for a study room. There was a worn desk and wardrobe stuffed into the room along with a rather thin single bed with an iron bed frame and rumpled bedclothes. At the desk was a sleek silver device that he had no idea what it was called, along with a large notebook, with black words written everywhere and overlapping the black words, were red notes, lines and arrows. He frowned and leaned closer. In the dull light he saw the title at the heading of the book. ' _Chapter fifteen_ '. So Harry was writing a book? Draco pulled an interested face before eyeing the photo-frame standing on the other end of the desk. It pictured an older version of the red-haired girl. Harry's mother. Her bright eyes shone brightly as she smiled at the camera, caught in a dancing pose with a dark-haired man with glasses on his nose, also laughing. Draco peered closer, concentration burning through his temples.

Harry's mum laughed silently as she was twirled through the autumn leaves.

Draco jerked backwards with wide eyes, his breathing erratic.

"So you like my room then?" came a smirking voice from the doorway. Draco jumped and pivoted around on his foot as Harry flicked the switch on and the room was flooded with bright light. Draco flinched, his eyes snapped shut, and making a noise of protest. "Sorry," Harry said looking sheepish as he walked further into the room to a chest of drawers that was opposite his bed.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Harry" Draco managed to say in a choked voice as he adjusted his eyes to the bright light.

Harry shrugged with a smile, "It's fine," he insisted as he opened a door and began leafing through the garments inside. "I told you you could look around anyway. Want some clothes?"

"I know but -er -what? Clothes? Why?"

Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's clothes. The blonde may look grubby and greasy but Harry couldn't deny that Draco looked adorable in his filthy attire, clinging onto the one thing he had from his old life. It was mildly sad also, but Harry could not stand the smell of the blonde any longer. "Yes for after your shower. I can lend you some of mine and wash your old ones."

Draco looked down at his rumpled clothes, not daring to think about how filthy they actually were. Hell, even the Weasley's probably looked better than he did right now. Mentally mortified at such a thought he nodded, "Okay only if you don't mind that is."

Harry mock-sighed, "well I suppose I can sacrifice one outfit for you," before breaking into a grin, "don't worry about it. My clothes are rather plain and some are my cousins hand-me-downs so they will be a little large but -clean clothes are clean clothes."

Draco nodded. He rubbed at his arms before taking a deep breath, "Whose that woman with the red hair?" he asked a little breathlessly.

He watched as Harry's posture tensed and shook slightly. "S-she's my mother ... she's dead. So is my dad."

Draco felt his heart clench and throb painfully within his chest. His stomach knotted and churned uncomfortably. Dead? He had not anticipated that. He had assumed at least one of Harry's parents would have been alive somewhere -like a business trip -and would be back soon. He felt horrible. At least he had a family -sort of -even if they have exiled him and kicked him out he had known what to have blood parents was like. He looked over at Harry who was clutched a shirt from within his drawer. He suddenly looked so small, dwarfed by the small room. Draco unfroze himself and took timid steps across the floor until he was behind the other boy. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling the tense muscles underneath, and gently steered the boy around to face him. Harry was refusing to meet his gaze. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the stubborn pose as he hooked a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his face upwards. "Harry it's-"

Draco was promptly cut off as the young raven-haired boy threw his arms around the blonde and tried to smother his erratic sobbing against the Draco's collarbone. Draco -whose arms were suspended mid-air -gently drew his arms around his companion, a hand lacing through Harry's tousselled locks in an attempt to soothe him. They both unconsciously shifted their positions so that they were more comfortable against one another, and Harry found security in the crook of Draco's neck.

They stood that way for a while until a choked cough came from Harry as he pulled away. Draco suppressed the urge to whine at the loss of contact. Harry had fit so snuggly against his chest. He suddenly felt vulnerable. Harry shifted awkwardly, turning his attention back to the open drawer to remove more clothes. He had no idea how wonderful hugs could be -he had wondered about them often -but to have such a  _perfect_ hug was -breath-taking. He snapped to attention and quickly grabbed a pair of his loose grey tracksuit bottoms and a long-sleeved white shirt. "Here you go," he turned to Draco triumphantly, holding the garments in his hands.

Draco smiled before shifting again, "er I think I can managed on my own."

Harry's grin faltered slightly but he mentally slapped himself, "er ... yeah sure that's fine -I can make us something to eat if you want?" Draco gnawed his lower lip. Food sounded great but what about the relative? Upon asking this, Harry shrugged. "My aunt left a note on the fridge, saying they had gone out to a movie and then dinner. They won't be back until really late."

Draco sighed with relief. "Alright then -I'll see you downstairs."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room ahead of the blonde, sparing him a glance that lingered on Draco's very skin, before the door closed behind him.

~0~

The hot water rained down inside the glass cubicle as Draco waited for the temperature to adjust. He had placed the clean pile of clothes atop the toilet tank as he waited, and then placed the warmed towels on the heated towel wrack opposite the shower. He liked the idea of having warm towels on him after a shower. He stood in front of the sink, eyeing his reflection in the mirror with a grimace. He really did look lower than a Weasley. His once silken blonde hair was greasy and a dark golden colour as it hung in lanky curtains around his face, his oily complexion glistened in the bathroom light, and his body odor was enough to make him gag. How had Harry managed to hug him?

He pealed the grimy shirt from his torso and kicked his legs out of the rumpled jeans, socks and underwear. He kicked them until they were under the sink. All that remained of his previous life. His father's appointed muggle clothes.

He turned to the shower cubicle, slid the door open and stepped into the hot, gushing spray.

He hissed and gasped as the water thrummed down onto his skin, but even in the heated spray of the shower, Draco had to admit he had never felt so refreshed. He glanced down at his feet so grateful that there were an assortment of brightly colored shampoo's and shower gels standing off to one side.  _I wonder which one Harry uses,_ he couldn't help but think as he picked up a 'Gillette fusion' bottle, squirted a large amount into his palm and began lathering his entire body, from head to toe. He soaped every crevice and inch of skin he could reach -even bent in odd positions to get to the places he couldn't -just to make sure he was fresh and clean. He sighed in contentment as he thoroughly scrubbed at his scalp, damning all the dirt and grease to Hell as he did so.

Finally when all he could smell was the fragrance of 'Gillette', and when his fingertips were pruning up, he decided that he was clean enough to climb out of the shower.

Once out of the shower, he tugged a towel off of the heated wrack and wrapped it tightly around his waist, reveling in the warmth, before snatching the second towel and hugging it around his shoulders. He sighed with a happy smile. He then towel-dried his hair until it was damp and a soft golden colour before dropping the second towel to the floor, stepped upon it to dry his toes, and then glanced at himself in the mirror.

He looked better than he had before.

His skin was glowing pink from the hot shower, his hair looked clean -if damp -and the bruises that had adorned his pearly skin a few weeks ago from his father's attack were almost completely gone.

Only the scars from being whipped with the cane remained.

Forcing tears not to well up in his eyes, he gingerly dressed himself in Harry's clothes; the tracksuit bottoms hung onto his hipbones for dear life, and the t-shirt clung to his rib-cage and what were left of his Quidditch muscles. He decided that if he was going to continue hanging out with Harry then more frequent meals were in order. Smiling a little he wondered if he should risk using Harry's toothbrush. He wrinkled his nose -even he didn't like the idea. He decided to ask Harry about it after dinner.

His stomach growled ravenously and with a light chuckle, Draco took his cue to venture downstairs for dinner.

~0~

Harry was humming along to the 'Evanescence' CD he had shoved into the radio in the kitchen as he wondered around preparing for dinner. In the round table he had set up two plates, two sets of cutlery -not that he was prone to using it much -and two glasses along with the salt and pepper shakers. He was seriously hoping that Draco liked what he had cooked. The Dursley's had been out and would not miss what he had cooked -he hoped. He was waiting for the timer to go off on the oven, wringing his hands as he paced, when a luminous sight in the kitchen doorway made him stop dead. He gaped a moment. "D-Draco?"

The blonde anxiously looked down at himself in case there was something he had forgotten to put on. The confusion was clearly evident on his face when he looked up at Harry. "Yes?"

Harry's face broke out into a grin, "you're clean -and you used my 'Gillette'," he remarked, taking an exaggerated sniff of the air.

At the last comment Draco squirmed and looked a little sheepish, "I -yes, I hope it's alright."

"Of course, dinner will be ready in-" the timer began to beep loudly, startling the blonde, "-now apparently." Draco took a seat at the table and watched with interest as Harry began dishing the food up and bringing the food-laden plates over. "I know you have not eaten in a while so I thought that I would just make a bit of everything -I'm pretty hungry myself" Harry began blabbering away, much to Draco's amusement, as the brunette brought over a huge salad, another large bowl of pasta, two plates with a slab of spiked chicken for each other them, along with chips, and then the small bottles of vinegar and olive oil.

Draco was sure his jaw was permanently dislocated.

"Is it too much?" Harry asked as he went over to the fridge for drinks.

Draco shook himself from his stupor, "n-no don't worry about it -it's ... I ... thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled over at the blonde before ducking inside the fridge, "what would you like to drink? I have Diet Coke, Lemonade, Orange Juice, Fanta and Tango."

Draco paled at the drinks listed. He had no idea what any of these strange words meant.  _Then again_ , he rationalized,  _half of the things I could tell Harry about would sound like the ramblings of a madman._ He shrugged in thought, "My parents didn't let me have any of those -except for Orange Juice."

"Would you like Orange Juice?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco was about to nod when he decided against it. "No -I'll have whatever you're having," he grinned to himself as he watched Harry pour the drinks and bring them over.

And so his adventure into muggle fizzy drinks began.

~0~

Severus Snape had kept the muggle telephone that sat -covered in dust from years of misuse -beside his favourite armchair in front of the fire place. He had rarely used it save for emergencies.

This was an emergency.

Ever since he had bumped into Harry Potter on the way to the local supermarket that evening, his nerves had been in shreds. He had her beautiful eyes and he pretty, open smile. The boy -like Lily -had a perfectly proportional face. What Severus wanted to know now though, was why the child had never gone to Hogwarts -never been introduced to their world? Was the boy even capable of magic? He doubted it. He tapped his forefinger to his lips, thinking. He tapped his forefinger to his lips, thinking. "Oh Lily what happened to your son?" he breathed, staring into the burning fire.

He knew of no way to analyse the boy without seeming suspicious. He did know, however, how to go about getting Lily's old medical records from St. Mungo's archives. All he had to do was pick up the telephone. His fingers were itching to make the call but he was afraid of what he would find out. No matter what -if Harry were a wizard -then he would be too late to grow up and learn magic the way many young wizards did -the way Draco did. He would be an outcast all over again -like in the muggle world.

He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Finally the temptation grew too great for him –he simply needed to know.

He snatched the receiver and dialled the number, teeth grinding as he waited to be put through to the main reception line. " _Hello St. Mungo's hospital of magical maladies, Sasha speaking, how may I help you?_ "

"Hello Sasha, I was wondering if you could help," he cleared his throat, noting on how he was beginning to choke uncharacteristically already. "A dear friend of mine was at your hospital seventeen years ago. She suffered a tragic accident and died. I was wondering if I could get a copy of her medical files?"

" _I'm sorry but due to patient confidentiality I am unable to make you a copy sir._ "

"But you must, my dear, it is for a court case coming up next month. It is crucial that I have that information."

" _I'll need to speak to my supervisor can you hold_?"

"Yes," Severus ground out as he was put on hold. Two long minutes later and he even found himself tapping his fingers to the breezy melody that played from the other end. He almost jumped in his seat when the other end of the line was picked up again. Almost.

" _My supervisor has granted me permission to make a copy and send it to your address._ "

"Thank you ma'am you have been most helpful," Severus drawled truthfully. When asked, Severus gave his address for Spinner's End. Not his name. He never gave his name. He would be traced via his name wherever he went. He thanked Sasha and replaced the receiver on its holder, wiping the dust from his fingertips onto the arm of the sofa.

For an hour he waited patiently in the armchair for the delivery he knew would come. At exactly 9.10pm it did.

Scooping up the slim file from the small dusting of ash that had come out of his floo network, he sat back into his armchair, the file in his lap, and a refreshed glass of Goblin's Gin on his left hand side, ready to be picked up and drunk at any given moment. He opened the file and began to read.

_Name: Lily Iris Potter nee Evans._

_D. O. B.:30th January 1960 - 31st October 1981 Aged: 21_

_Hair colour: Auburn_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Blood Type: Muggleborn [O-]_

_Height: 5ft 4"_

_Attended: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Profession: Healer's Apprentice_

_Spouse: James Potter_

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew all of this already. There was supposed to be information in here that only he would know –along with the Healer's at St. Mungo's. He continued to read.

**_Pregnancy Report_ **

_'Ah, here we go',_ Severus thought as he immersed himself in the next few yellowing pages.

 ** _December First Scan:_** Mister and Mrs. Potter present. Everything developing fine.

 ** _January Second Scan:_** Mister and Mrs. Potter present. Everything looks normal and appears to be developing fine.

Severus' felt his eyes browse the rest of the pages until he found what he was looking for.

 ** _March Fourth Scan:_**  Mister and Mrs. Potter present. Foetus appears smaller than it should. No cause for concern, will keep patient on a strict diet.

 ** _May Fifth Scan:_** Mrs. Potter present. Foetus development on track again. Medium strength heart beat …

Severus frowned at this –why had Lily gone to this scan all by herself -Alone -With no one there to hold her hand if there had been bad news? He read the remainder of the fifth scan report.

_… Gender: a boy. Blood type: Half-blood [A-]_

Severus felt his heart freeze in his chest. The space around him suddenly grew airless. How could the boy have a blood type of 'A-' when both Lily and James had been 'O's? Two 'O's did not make an 'A' no matter what type of 'A' it was. He shuddered and suppressed the urge to throw up. Lurching from his chair, the dark-haired man went into his den at the back of the house and opened the cupboard doors, summoning his Pensieve out with his wand. As he looked down into the bottomless basin, he could not help but feel the ice lace his insides. He shivered again. He had asked the nurse to Obliviate his mind once the memory had been extracted and placed onto a vial if he ever wished to see it again. He did not know exactly what was in it –but deep down in his heart of hearts he knew. He uncapped the small glass vial that was labelled ' **LILY** ' and spilled the silvery substance into the basin.

He lent over and was lost …

_A slightly younger Severus was standing in his parlour with a hysterical Lily as she came to him late one evening, her face red and blotchy and her hair a mess. He had welcomed her inside and asked her what the matter was –desperate to right any wrong in her life. "Oh Severus!" she wept, his name sounding silvery upon her tongue, "I didn't know who else to turn to –and I missed you and –I don't know what to do!"_

_Severus loathed to see his Lily suffering so badly, so he had taken her against his chest and led her slowly into the kitchen where he made her some herbal tea laced with a calming draught. Once the tea was made, offered and accepted, Lily sobered slightly from her hysterics. He had never seen her in such a way before. She had always been so strong –but now –she looked broken. His heart ached. He reached across the table and placed his hand upon her own, "Lily whatever is the matter to have you wound to such a state?"_

_The auburn haired woman rubbed at her pink nose and rubbed at her wet eyes. "It's J-James," she choked on the name as Severus flinched, "we tried another round of magical IVF and nothing has worked. This is the fifth time!" she sniffled again, determined not to cry. He saw her struggled and squeezed at her hand reassuringly. "Of course it's my fault," she scoffed, "none of this would have happened if I were a pureblood," she rolled her emerald eyes. "Oh Sev, what am I to do?"_

_"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps James is the infertile one and not you?" the younger Severus ventured._

_Lily looked at him, blinking in confusion and a new wonderment, "to tell you the truth no –I  never thought of it. All I have ever heard was of purebloods having amazing genes and that none of them were ever infertile."_

_"Oh Lily, of course they will tell you that. They wouldn't want their families put to shame. That is how people invented the blood adoption potion after-all"._

_Lily gave him a wry grin from over the table-top, "you and your potions Severus". A light ignited within her eyes, "blood adoption –what is that? I don't remember studying it in potions and you know how much Slughorn bragged about potions we were never going to be taught at Hogwarts," they both smiled at the memory._

_"Basically if say you were to adopt a child or bear a child that was yours and someone else's or not yours at all, as long as the child is inside you and you take a potion with both of your own and your partners blood –for this matter James –then the child will have its DNA altered to look like it was grown from both yours and James' genes."_

_"You wizards really do have a potion and spell for everything don't you," Lily remarked dryly with a small smile._

_"Except Cancer," Severus muttered darkly, "no one knows a cure for that."_

_Lily looked over at her long-time friend and squeezed his hand that she was still holding. "I am sorry that you lost your mother, Severus, I would've liked to meet her."_

_Severus gave her a small, sad, smile in return, "I know she would have loved to meet you," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her cool knuckles._

_As the lips began to move away from her knuckles, Lily stared at Severus. This man –no matter what mistakes had occurred in their past –he had always been there for her. She could even remember when she was in an exam whilst dating James in their last year and had not had time to study, as James had wanted her at the after-party for Gryffindor's victory. It had lasted all night until 3am the following morning. She was struggling on the one answer she did not know when a little paper crane drifted discreetly onto her exam paper. She had opened it under the table to read it;_

**_Lilles, take deep breaths and focus. You know these answers and could answer this exam in your sleep. Stop over-thinking everything. You can do this. Sev x_ **

**_P.S. the answer is a bezoar_ **

_That was one of the moments she knew how much she felt for the lonely Slytherin. Even though she was with James and had not studied with Severus for almost six whole months he still knew her weakest subject when it came to the potions theory exam; antidotes. Now that she looked at his over the tabletop she felt a surge of emotion she had never felt towards James._

_She leaned over and pressed her lips against Severus'._

_Though shocked for a moment, Severus leaned into the softness of Lily's lips, the soft taste of her lemon lip balm that she used in the summer. A hunger stirred within his belly. He could not suppress it as he drew a hand up to cup her feather soft cheek and deepen the kiss, melding their mouths together, softly sucking on her sweet lips … the taste of her was maddening. He pulled away, "Lily –oh Lily what torture I must endure knowing that at any moment you will return to him" Severus snarled in anguish like a wounded animal._

_Lily looked saddened too, "Severus I'm sorry I should know better –I am married after all –to a brute no less and…"_

_Severus had grabbed her wrist and tugged the sleeve up to her elbow revealing her forearm. Instead of pearly white skin Severus saw a large, palm-sized yellowing bruise. "Did he do this?" he asked in a calm voice, too calm to be safe. She bit her lower lip –oh goodness when she did that she was irresistible –before nodding. He released her arm, closed his eyes and dreamt of the years he had listened to his father beating his mother. His witch mother, who could do spells and defend herself, she had done nothing to stop it. "Lily you cannot stay with him if he treats you this way!"_

_"Wizarding couples cannot get divorced, Severus you know this," Lily sighed._

_He did know it. He knew it all too well. He knew it when his mother killed herself and his father's drinking problem had gotten worse -when the abuse had gotten worse. He looked up at Lily –he knew he could save her. He cupped her face in his hands, "Lily, don't leave me alone with this knowledge, I fear I shall be reckless. Stay tonight, in the guest room."_

_Looking up into Severus bright onyx eyes Lily knew she should say 'yes'. And she did._

_Later that evening, basking in the moonlight filtering through the curtains, Severus did not sleep. He lay wide awake listening to Lily stirring restlessly, with only a wall between them. He ached to comfort her but knew he could not. He would not pollute their friendship with his sinister love. As he grumbled to himself in the darkness he did not here Lily leave her room. His mutterings fell silent when his bedroom door opened and closed, soft footsteps tiptoed to his bed, and the mattress dipped as a warm body crawled in under the covers next to his own. A warm arm draped over his stomach and a head of soft auburn hair rested upon his chest. He looked down at Lily lovingly lying in his arms and was over-whelmed when she lent up and began kissing him, all the pent-up emotions waving out of her body as she tenderly touched Severus' bare skin. Electricity raced through him as he mirrored her actions –her skin so soft beneath his touch. "Severus …" she breathed as he rolled on top over her, overcome with emotions. She helped disperse of the baggy shirt she was wearing._

_"Lily, my lovely, be mine if only for tonight."_

_"Severus," she breathed as his hot mouth began pressing a trail of burning kisses to her skin, "I'll always be yours Severus –always."_

_They made love that night; pure, guilt-free, beautiful love in the moonlight. The way it was always supposed to be. As the moon shone low in the sky, Severus looked down at his beautiful lover in his arms as he stroked her moon high-lighted hair. He stroked the silken auburn threads of hair and watched as her eyelashes fluttered while she slept. He held her naked body closely, as though she would vanish into thin air. She may as well have …_

**_The memory jolted …_ **

_Severus watched his younger self in the kitchen as Lily talked to him over a cup of tea. "I'm pregnant Severus … and we both know whose it is."_

_Severus watched as his younger self looked up, afraid of what Lily would say and do next. She smiled, "I'm pregnant, Severus I'm finally going to be a mummy," she wiped her damp eyes, "and it's going to be with you. I don't care what James thinks, it's just you and me," she took on of his hands and placed it over her still flat stomach, "and baby makes three."_

**_The memory jolted …_ **

_"HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND SMIRK AT ME TELLING ME YOU GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT!"_

_"WHY POTTER? BECAUSE I FAILED TO DO SOMETHING THAT YOU COULDN'T FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE?" Severus roared. He was angered by both the intrusion and what James had dared to ask of him._

_"I want you to erase that night. Erase every moment of it. It never happened do you hear me? In fact, I'll do it for you. OBLI-"_

_"Wait!" Severus held up his hands. He could not lose that night –his heart ached at the thought of it –but the murderous glint in James' eyes and he knew, he knew he would lose. He would lose her all over again. "Fine," he sneered, "erase my memory, but I ask of you, let me keep a copy in a vial."_

_"Why?" James asked suspiciously._

_Severus shrugged, grasping at straws whilst trying to remain calm and collected, "For an emergency."_

_It was a dumb excuse but clearly James was in no mind to think it over. "Done" he went through the procedure of placing a copy of the memory into a glass vial, hastily named it 'LILY' and tucked it into a kitchen drawer. Turning back to the Slytherin he aimed his wand and yelled, "OBLIVIATE!"_

Severus jerked out of the Pensieve his mind racing, his head aching with the reply of the memory –the emotions –Lily. It was all too much as he caved in on himself and slumped away from the desk in his den and collapsed into the armchair in the parlour. He was so confused and distressed. But one thing was certain.

Severus Snape had a son.

~0~

It had taken Harry almost an hour to get Draco calm from the sugar-rush he had endured half an hour after the food was eaten. Now that the blonde was calm –and Harry had stacked the washed plates and cutlery away –Draco could not help but notice how ill and disorientated he felt. Putting a hand to his temple he groaned and sat down on the over-stuffed sofa in the Dursley's front room. "Harry!" he whined, "I don't feel too good."

Harry sympathised and was already prepared with a tall glass of cool water and a couple of aspirin. He hand them to Draco, "here take these with the water –it'll help. Trust me."

Draco eyed the tablets with distaste but downed them quickly once he felt bile try to rise out of his mouth. He refused to throw-up the lovely meal Harry had made for him single-handedly. Plus, he trusted the brunette. Harry took the glass from him as the blonde sighed, feeling a little better. He groaned again. He shortly returned to Draco's side and knelt down beside the sofa, "Draco?" he asked softly, "would you like to stay here for the night?"

Draco knew he should say 'no'. Every fibre of his being was protesting against the idea, but looking up into the concerned pools of Harry's eyes made Draco melt. He nodded. He really did want to stay, "yes please."

Harry smiled, "alright. You know where my room is. Go and get comfortable and I'll bring you a drink up."

"Aren't you going to bed too?" Draco asked, his features horribly pale, and his voice meek.

Harry nodded, "of course, but I need to clean the bathroom out as well in case my relatives come back early. They can't know that you have been here."

"I can go-"

"No," Harry growled firmly, "you're staying here. You're not feeling well. Now, up to bed with you I'll be up there soon." Harry watched the pale boy walk up the staircase, his whole demeanour radiating illness. His stomach knotted, he knew he had made too much food. Oh well, what's done was done. He went about making a warm mug of milk for Draco –he made it for himself when he felt unwell. Whether the blonde would like it or not was another matter.

As he carried the mug upstairs and into his bedroom, Harry felt himself want to stop time for as long as possible to watch Draco sleep. He wanted to hit himself for even thinking the notion, but he smiled nonetheless. Draco was the picture of innocence when he was asleep. Placing the mug gently on the bedside table, Harry brushed the now sleeping blonde's fringe out of his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, "sweet dreams Draco" he breathed. He straightened up and turned the nightlight on, loving the soft blue glow it emitted. He turned the main room light off before venturing down the hallway to the bathroom. He made quick work of folding the towels up and gathering Draco's filthy clothes in his arms. He would wash them tomorrow if he got the chance. He took the dirty pile of clothes back to his room where he dumped them into his hamper.

Sighing with relief Harry glanced at his watch. 11.39pm. His relatives would be home soon. He glanced up through the dimly lit room to the blonde who was cuddled up in a cocoon of Harry's blankets, and smiled. He was glad he had asked Draco to stay. A bed, no matter how small, had to be better than a slide –right? Now the only problem was to see if he could get away with sneaking Draco into the house.

 _'Only one way to find out'_ , he smiled wryly to himself as he closed his bedroom door and went downstairs to watch some T.V. before the Dursley's returned.


	10. Chapter 9

**Vernon Dursley Returns**

_Softness_.

That was the first thought that entered Draco's mind as he dwindled on the periphery of consciousness. Not the hard, hideous plastic casing of that retched slide that had served as his bed for nigh on a fortnight. He was comfortable, every which way he turned, he felt amazing and safe and warm and -alone? He frowned in his sleep and shifted in the warm blankets that were strewn across him. Merlin, he was so comfortable! He moaned in pleasure, tugging at his hair, as he subconsciously gathered the warm duvet within his arms, and hugging them to his chest, and curling around in them.

A low groaning echoed out through his clouded mind.

He frowned.

He hadn't groaned again, had he? No. Then -who had?

Sluggishly he jolted from the mattress, his eyes bleary and his head spinning. He groaned and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes and rubbed at them, trying to free them of sleep. He cracked his eyes open and glared at the room he was in -since when had he gotten into a house? Oh Merlin, was he doing this now? Breaking into peoples houses and sleeping in their beds? Wow he had sunk lower than he had expected. He forced his eyes shut tightly and dropped his head to his chest, breathing heavily through his nose. He forced his eyes open again and then squinted up at the strange room; the bland walls of faded grayish blue, the worn wardrobe, the battered and cluttered desk, the small shoe rack protruding from the end of the bed, and small nightstand to his right. The curtains were parted and light pooled in from outside, staining large portions of the furniture with honey-glazed segments. He yawned wildly. And that's when he heard it again. The groan -the frantic panting -the twisting and beating upon blankets. He frowned.

He licked his lips and peered over the edge of the small single bed and looked down at the floor. He took a sharp intake of breath and felt the air hiss down his throat. It stung. He rubbed at his chest and frowned down at the sight that, literally, lay before him; a caramel tanned boy was laying haphazardly in the middle of the cramped room, his scraggly black hair looked damp from sweat, as did his features in the early morning sunlight, his bedclothes were rumpled and exposing the skin they should be covering, and the blankets that were upon him were kicked about and tangled around his oddly angled legs. Draco tilted his head to one side to get a better look at the boys' -Harry's -face.

He looked -troubled.

Draco lay back down on the very edge of the mattress, pressing his chest down against the coolest end of the mattress and curled an arm under his head. He was simply content on just lying there on the end of the mattress and gazed down at the fitfully sleeping boy who was sprawled out on the floor. Draco felt a stabbing pang in his stomach as he looked down at the boy on the floor -why had the boy slept on the floor? There was enough space in the bed for two -wasn't there? Draco did not mind sharing the small bed -he had far too much loneliness to last him a little while. Harry's whimpers had subsided and Draco could not help but wonder how many nights Harry spent tossing and turning so fitfully and sweating and groaning and trapped within his own mind. He reached down with his left hand and -using his forefinger as lightly as possible -stroked a few strands of damp black hair out of Harry's eyes. He breathed easily as he softly traces the small white welts around Harry's eyes -an accident perhaps? He would need to ask -and then turned his hand to rest his knuckles against Harry's moist forehead.

High temperature -possible fever or heat stroke.

Draco's left arm fell limp at the side of the bed. He felt his heartstrings twinge and his stomach knot. Harry couldn't be ill. He managed to be ill without much outward consequence -sure -but Draco didn't want to think of his new found friend as 'ill'. He frowned. He didn't know what muggles did in this situation, perhaps some of those little white pills that Harry had given him last night? The only problem is where would he find them? The kitchen probably, that was where Harry had gotten then from after all.

Feeling sluggish but determined, Draco pushed himself away from the headboard, sliding his body down to the end of the mattress. At the end of the bed, he sat up and stretched his aching arms high over his head, hearing the joints groan and crack. He glanced over at Harry to make sure that the bed springs did not irritate the brunette. He had not stirred. Grey eyes drifted to the clock on the beside table -Draco had figured it out that it was a clock eventually as he had watched the minutes ticking away -it was early.

6:09am.

Draco felt edgy all of a sudden as he slid off of the bed and -narrowly missing the shoe rack at the end of the bed -and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. Continuously glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping friend, Draco twisted the brass door knob and eased the door open. He held his breath as he stepped out onto the landing and a floorboard creaked underfoot. His body temperature seemed to sky rocket. Nothing happened. Feeling his heartbeat increase unbearably, Draco eased his way down the staircase with the most minimal sound and edged towards the kitchen where he promptly rinsed a glass that was standing upside-down on the draining board, filled it with cold water, and then began hunting around in the numerous drawers for the white tablets. He rifled through all the drawers as quickly as he could, trying not to disturb too many things, before he found something. I small sheet of plastic with rounded capsules on one side. Reading the flat, foil side he saw that drug was good for toothaches, headaches, sore muscles, and general pain. Popping two of the capsules into his hand, he replaced the packet inside the drawer and returned upstairs with stealth -holding the cup in one hand and the tablets in the other.

Upon entering the room, Draco saw that Harry was awake and sitting upright, propped with his back against the bedstead. He was slouching, looking groggily at the base of his wardrobe without really seeing it, hair messed up in every direction and the odor of sleep clinging to him. When the door clicked shut behind Draco the brunette looked up and frowned, "where were you?" he asked in a deep husky voice, one that made Draco's skin ripple as it resounded.

"I woke up and saw you thrashing about," Draco stated in a loud whisper, "I brought you these -in case you felt weird when you woke up."

Harry rubbed at his eyes and looked up at the glass of water and tablets. He gave a weak smile and held out his hands for each. Draco handed the glass and pills over without hesitation, climbing back up onto the bed and leaning over the edge to watch Harry throw back the pills and guzzle down the water greedily. Once he was done, Harry gasped with relief before leaning over and placing the glass on the nightstand. "Thank you Draco -that really helped a lot."

Draco smiled from his position on the bed, glad that he was able to help Harry feel better after, what seemed like, a hectic evening. "You should rest a little more Harry," he breathed after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Harry nodded and waited a few moments before actually starting to shift the blankets around again so that they were not a tangled heap. "Harry?"

The raven-haired teen looked up at Draco peering over the edge of the mattress at him, and frowned. "Yes, Draco?"

"Come up here," the blonde insisted in a soft voice, already shifting over with his back to the wall, a barrier of blanket prevented the cool wool to sear through his shirt. There was a large gap on the mattress large enough for Harry to shuffle on.

Harry looked over the edge of the mattress, his chin hooked onto the edge. "Why? The floor is fine."

Draco rolled his eyes. His voice was a whisper as he spoke, "Harry, the floor isn't good for you. Come up here -it's too early to argue and you need some comfort before you officially get up"

They stared at one another until -finally -Harry blinked and looked away. "You win," he grumbled.

Draco smirked sleepily, "I always win," he murmured as he watched Harry claw his way up onto the mattress and flop down onto his back on what little space that was available. The heat from both of their bodies began to mingle. Draco breathed deeply -the scent of Harry's perspiring body and shampoo wafting up his nose. He felt something in his stomach stir. He closed his eyes and inhaled again as Harry curled an arm under his head and relaxed. "Are you feeling any better Harry?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry squirmed a little before sighing. "My stomach feels a little queasy," he confessed, a frown creating a small crease between his eyebrows.

Draco frowned. He was sure that those tablets were supposed to work. Were they defective? Humming in thought, he shifted up into a kneeling position and rolled up the hem of Harry's sticky shirt, he had to literally peel it off of the boys skin. Harry jolted up, pressing his shirt down as he did so, "what are you doing?" Harry rushed, cheeks flushing brightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Easy Potter," he grouched, pushing the younger boy back down onto the mattress, "calm down."

Harry averted his eyes, his body burning up with the heat and the fact that his shirt was now being pushed up to just below his rib cage. His breathing was ragged and he was feeling feverish and shaking. He felt like he was having a full body-spasm. That is when -nothing happened. There was nothing but a low heat pressing upon his navel. Jerking his head up he looked down to the exposed strip of skin and saw a pale hand rubbing slow circles on his stomach. Looking over at the blonde, he frowned and spluttered, "w-what are you doing?"

Draco merely offered him a feeble smile, "I'm rubbing your tummy."

Harry tried to search his mind for a smart comeback. Nothing came to him. "W-what? W-why?"

"Shh!" Draco hissed sternly, before rolling his eyes and resting his head back on his half of the pillow, "this is what my mother used to do when I was little and had a tummy-ache."

Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes, searched for the dark humor in those depths, for the sarcastic edge to his words. But there was none. His voice was soft -pure -innocent. He swallowed thickly, before easing himself back down onto the pillow, Draco's soft hand still on his skin, burning a hole into his flesh. However, the weird thing was -he liked it. It was a comforting feeling. It even soothed him a little. Within minutes he was able to relax. He smiled over at Draco. "T-thank you Draco. This is the ... nicest ... anyone has ever been to me."

Draco felt a tug at his heart. At least his mum had given him some nice memories. According to Harry, the poor boy didn't even have  _that_. He looked over into Harry's bright green eyes and melted further into the mattress. He could get used to this -spending time with Harry. Harry appeared to be thinking it too, as his raven eyelashes fluttered delicately in the morning light and closed over his emerald eyes. Draco didn't care. He was happy just to see Harry this carefree and relaxed. He looked so soft -not the haggard young man he had first encountered. He stopped rubbing Harry's stomach and unwillingly slid his stomach a few centimeters higher. When he was met with no refusal, he edged his hand higher -his palm brushing over smooth, feverish skin. It sent a tingling sensation fleeting to the pit of his stomach. He was trembling. He swallowed thickly and move his hand so that it was resting over Harry's left collarbone, the thrumming of Harry's heartbeat vibrating against Draco's palm.

Draco held his breath, his own heart skipping a beat.

He shifted his body closer, feeling the feverish warmth of Harry's radiate through the minimal space between them. Draco decided to close his eyes for a few more hours sleep.

"BOY!"

Both boys jerked awake, eyes bleary with sleep and muscles stiff and heavy from sleeping cramped on the small single bed. Draco frowned at the shouting coming from downstairs, whereas Harry's face had fallen and was growing increasingly pale. "Harry what is is?" Draco breathed. He officially began to panic when Harry didn't answer -he didn't even turn to look at him. "Harry?" he hissed, desperately wanting -needing -the brunette to look at him with those bright emerald eyes.

Harry tore his eyes from the memories he was watching play forth on the blank wall opposite him where the door stood. He glanced up at Draco whom was kneeling beside him. He no longer felt feverish -he felt his blood running cold through his veins. "It's er ..."

"BOY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Harry who is it?" Draco hissed urgently, his stomach knotting painfully within his stomach. He reached out and placed a frightened hand upon the boys' forearm.

Harry flinched, green eyes glistening in the sunlight, "It's my Uncle," he breathed, his breath hitched and high-pitched, "he's home."

Draco froze, his hand grasping Harry's arm as the brunette began to shake on the bed beside him. "What should I -um -what do I-?"

"Hide," came the hollow response from the brunette as the shaking began to ease a little. The distant pounding of feet on the staircase could be heard. "Draco hide! Now!" Harry hissed. Draco could barely question as to why he had to high, as Harry grabbed the scruff of his neck and jerked him off of the bed. Draco was so shocked that he was rendered spluttering and speechless as he was suddenly thrust into the darkness of Harry's wardrobe. "Please -whatever you see -don't come out!" Harry choked before slamming the door shut.

The smell was rather dusty and heavy as it hung off of the clothes like invisible cobwebs, that tickled the inside of his nose. He refused to sneeze out loud. He then heard the bedroom door open -his heart froze, sweat exploded onto his skin, and he willed his breathing to quieten.

"Potter," he heard the gruff voice bark through the door. Peering through the gap between the wardrobe doors, Draco saw the fat man from the photo's enter the room.

"H-hi Uncle Vernon how was your trip?"

"Oh so now you're polite to me, are you boy?" he growled out.

"I -I'm always polite to you, sir," Harry managed to choke out, rubbing his hands behind his back.

"HA!" sneered the beefy man as he towered over the young, scruffy-haired boy. "Don't try and be funny with me Potter."

Draco frowned as he watched Harry back up against the bed, his Uncle sneering down into his face. "I -I wasn't," Draco could barely hear Harry's voice now. He looked so frightened and all Draco wanted was to explode from the closet and wrap his arms around Harry and hug the small boy. He shook his head -since when was he so emotionally attached to people? But as he looked out through the gap -at Harry's Uncle viciously jabbing the boys' chest as he ranted some shit off at the top of his gruff lungs, Draco knew it was true.

He wanted to protect Harry.

He  _cared_  for him.

"-AND FURTHER MORE, BOY, IF YOU NEGLECT ANY OF YOUR CHORES EVER AGAIN THEN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY!"

"WHAT LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME?" it was the first time all morning that Harry had stood up for himself, his face was blotchy from his fever and his temper. He and his uncle were now nose-to-nose. Draco's stomach knotted in dread. He shuddered.

The resounding slap that was delivered to Harry's face would forever haunt Draco's nightmares. Tears -both of anger and of fear -swelled within his stormy eyes as Harry's Uncle left the room, slamming the door shut as he did so, and Harry's motionless form rested on the floor half-hidden by the end of the bed. Draco counted to ten, waiting to see whether or not for anyone to return. No one did. He eased the wardrobe door open and rushed out virtually on his knees, to Harry's side. Breathing heavily, he rolled Harry onto his back, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry blinking normally, breathing and -trembling? Draco took the young boys' hand in his own and fingered the boys' scruffy dark hair. "Harry?"

The dark-haired boy did not respond, he merely allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks.

The silence screamed with the aftermath of his Uncle's abuse.

~0~

"Oh ... Severus," was all Narcissa seemed to be able to say as her head reemerged from the onyx basin of Severus' pensieve. Her silver eyes were shimmering with un-shed tears and her mouth agape in shock. Severus waved his hand, the basin silently gliding through the air between them as he guided it wandlessly into his cabinet. Narcissa watched him intently as she seated herself in an armchair opposite him in his front parlor. Several moments passed as they looked at one another. "Severus I ... I had no idea ..."

"No one did," he cut across, eyeing the hearth, "I didn't even know. Clearly," he sighed warily.

"But -Lily. Lily!  _The_  Lily, your Lily."

"Yes Narcissa," Severus snapped, "I am aware that I had a perfect night with  _my_  Lily, and her son -he's the boy your son is friends with."

Narcissa's eyes went from hurt to wide, "Oh Severus! He lives so close to you? My goodness!"

"I saw him," Severus murmured, earning him a frightened look from his blonde friend, "by the muggle supermarket, he was with Draco. They had gone shopping. If I didn't know better I would say that my ...  _son_  ... has taken in your son."

"There is one thing that puzzles me."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Your son ... how is he a muggle? How was he never sent to a wizarding school? Has he no magic ability?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, his chest growing tight, "I do not know, Cissa, both Lily and I had the ability to do magic -perhaps the magical genes are recessive in his bloodstream, but I would not know unless I somewhere can test a sample of his blood -which is improbable at the moment."

Narcissa hummed in thought. "What of that old lady my son visits? Could you not make friends with her? Create some little potion or ointment for any of her ailments or something?"

"I have thought of it," Severus confessed, "however I am still in shock about having a son to pay much attention. I have not seen Draco hanging around that much of late so for now we shall have to be patient."

Narcissa looked over at her long-time friend and felt her own heart jump, "are you sure that you can do that Severus?" she asked quietly, not wanting to spark his anger.

He looked at her with his dark eyes, the onyx depths not revealing his true emotions. A solemn expression suddenly overtook his features as he lowered his eyes away from her own, "I don't know Cissa, I honestly don't know" he sighed heavily and then rubbed the lower half of his face. "Can you do something for me?" he asked seriously after a few moments. She nodded eagerly, her blonde and brunette curls bouncing softly around her shoulders. "I need you to look into some of the Ministry archives as well as St. Mungo's. See if there are any records on Lily's son other than the ones I already have."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, and placed a delicate hand over his own. "Of course, Severus, of course I can."

~0~

Harry felt as though he had been glaring the entire day since he had left Draco alone, up in his room. He had left the window open as much as he could so that Draco could not complain of lack of air. He had eventually shown Draco the few things that there were to do in his room, however he confessed that there was not much else to do. He was itching to get back upstairs, but he wanted to sneak some food up as well. Vernon had given him a rough evening, but he was thankful that Petunia made sure to stay in the same room as the both of them. She kept shooting Harry concerned glances every now and then, but he had ignored them for the most part.

He calmly stacked the scraped plates into the dish-washer and started putting the used napkins in the bin, before placing the vinegar, olive oil, salt and pepper back in the cupboards. There was at least half of the salad left, which he placed cling-film over the top. The roast chicken that he had prepared for them had some remnants left over, so when he was alone he could make some sandwiches. Satisfied that he now had a plan, he scraped leftover vegetables into the bin and placed the remaining dishes and cups and cutlery into the dishwasher, put the tablet in, and pressed the 'START' button. It took a moment before the machine sprang into life with a low rumbling hum.

Finally, the kitchen was cleared.

Peering around the corner into the adjoining living-room, Harry waited a few moments to make sure that Petunia, Vernon and Dudley had their eyes plastered upon the television screen, before reaching up into the cupboards over the sink and pulled out two plates, the loaf of bread, the tub of butter from the fridge along with the plate of cold chicken. He set about quickly making sandwiches and cutting them small enough to crowd onto both plates. He had not realized how much chicken had been left over, but he assumed that Draco would be hungry.

He could not help but smile as he thought of the blonde. He had enjoyed the blonde rubbing his stomach -though he felt strange when he admitted it even to himself -but he felt ashamed and horrible at Draco having to witness his Uncle's small greeting that morning. He shuddered to think of it. He had not wanted to talk about it, so he had roughly explained the few things there were to do in his room to Draco, before rushing hastily out of his room to do more than his acquired amount of chores for the day. Petunia had been grateful but Vernon had kept his beady little eyes on his almost all evening, convinced that he was up to something.

Harry rolled his eyes at the notion.

With the plate of sandwiches made and the bowl of salad tucked under one arm, Harry took a peer into the living room. They were all still watching the television. Good. Practically holding his breath, he slid past the doorway and into the hall before edging his way up the staircase as quietly as possible, avoiding the creaky floorboards as he did so. He tapped his fingers lightly on the door of his bedroom before nudging it open with his foot and stepping inside. He was a little surprised to see Draco perched on his bed with a book open to on his chest. Harry frowned. Draco liked ' _Sherlock Holmes_ '? He did not know why that surprised him, he probably just assumed that Draco would like the classic's like ' _Pride and Prejudice_ '.

Not that he had any of those.

Draco looked up from his book and grinned, "oh wow Harry you need to stop spoiling me" he chuckled as Harry set the plates of sandwiches onto the bed between them along with the bowl of salad.

Harry rolled his eyes as he settled down beside Draco, "well until we can figure out what to do with you, Blondie, you can allow me the pleasure of waiting on you hand and foot"

"A pleasure for you, is it?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, "yes it is -at least you appreciate what I do for you."

Draco looked at the brunette and felt his voice come out more seriously then he had imagined, "you have no idea how truly grateful I am to you."

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile before reaching out -hesitated -and then grasped Draco's pale hand in his own, "you're keeping me sane."

Draco looked down at the tan hand covering his own but made no comment on it, as he shoved a sandwich into his mouth. Harry chuckled, "I doubt that Harry. You're a little whacko for me," Draco teased.

Harry mock-pouted, gnawing his lower lip and looked up at the blonde with big puppy-dog eyes, "we can be whacko together can't we?"

Draco could not help but laugh as loud as he dared -which wasn't that loud considering the Dursley's were downstairs. "Course we can, Harry," Harry rolled his eyes, as Draco grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled the raven locks affectionately. Upon releasing the brunette from his hold he watched the young boys' cheeks flush a soft rosy hue and smiled. It was sweet. "I like it when you smile" Draco confessed lightly.

Harry frowned a little, "really? Why?"

Draco shrugged a shoulder, "It makes you look a little more care-free, someone really sweet and -well you're sweet anyway but I mean -" Draco was stumbling on his words, and he hated it when he did that. He scowled at himself and looked away, biting aggressively into the last of his sandwiches. He heard Harry chuckle and looked up through his blonde fringe, "what?"

Harry hesitated and shuffled over, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder -feeling a little weary of the whole day. Draco leaned back against the wall, not wanting to startle the younger boy. He could literally sense Harry's tiredness flowing off of the boys' skin. He adjusted their bodies against one another and nudged the plates -luckily they were plastic -to the end of the bed, and propped a pillow behind his lower back. Harry shuffled over, curling his feet up on the bed, and practically cuddled up against Draco's body, a hand fisting the blonde boys' shirt. Peering closer, Draco saw that the brunette boy had prepared himself to sleep. Draco smiled and leaned back against the pillow -feeling relieved of the comfort of Harry's weight resting against him -and closed his eyes to sleep. "Sleep tight, Harry" he murmured as he stroked Harry's raven locks from his forehead and curled his free arm under his head.

He glared at the lamp that was perched on Harry's bedside table and wished that he could have his wand -or even do wandless magic. He pursed his lips and raised his right hand and focused on the lamp -he focused on darkness -he focused all his energy that was boiling within his blood. He could feel his fingertips throbbing with anticipation and ... nothing. Nothing but a bubble of oxygen exploding from between his lips. His chest deflated and a swelling cloud of emptiness flooded within him.

He couldn't do magic.

He had no idea why it was only just sinking into his brain, but it made his heart ache.

Harry shifted on the bed space between Draco's body and the wall, and tightened his hold on Draco's shirt. Draco felt the cloud of darkness lighten in his chest. He reached over and switched the light off with the little flick-switch. The muggle way.

The darkness was all that made Draco feel at that moment.

Well, the darkness and the fact that the most selfless young man was curled up against his chest -a young man who was just as lost and alone as Draco himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Good Pain  
**

To say that Anita was surprised to get a knock on her door from a tall, dark stranger was nothing short of an understatement. In her opinion, he had come a little too late in her life. She would not have minded if he had popped up in her past when she was in need of a tall, dark handsome man to sweep her off her feet, but lately she could barely rise out of her chair to reach the front door, but now -she was just tired of people asking her for her opinion on things she simply could not bring herself to care about. The tall dark man had chin length, feathered black hair, a hooked nose, and shining onyx eyes. He was staring down at her and had an air of superiority about him. "Can I help you?" she asked, the hot summer air drifting down her narrow passage-way.

"I believe you can. I am a new doctor at the retirement home. It claims you are residing there yet you are not."

Anita chuckled in good-humor, "Oh heavens no. I only visit there to see my old friends from before the War. We're all a tight-knit little gang. There must be a mistake in the log-books."

"I see," the man bowed his head, "I'm sorry for the inconveniance."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No bother at all. I don't get many visitors," the man began to turn away when Anita stopped him before he descended the steep steps. "Wait!" He turned, "you said that you were a doctor, yes?" He nodded curtly. "Could you come in? I need to ask a little favor of you?"

"Is it for yourself or someone else?" he asked as he mounted the few steps once again to the front door.

Anita nodded, "it's for this young gentlemen I met earlier this summer. I'm concerned for him. Come inside and have a cup of tea and I shall tell you all I know."

The doctor followed her inside.

Two cups of tea were eventually placed on the kitchen table as the doctor fiddled with something that was clinking inside his sleek, black briefcase. His face remained expressionless as Anita sat opposite him at the small, circular table. "So, you said that there is a young gentleman that you are concerned about? Can you describe the situation to me?"

"Well like I said, it started earlier this summer. I saw him sitting on the bench in town, looking filthy and lost. So I took him for a meal and every now and then he comes along and helps me around here with groceries or for a cup of tea."

The man frowned, "So why are you concerned about him?"

The white-haired woman sighed and toyed with her cup, "he's much too thin. And I have no idea where he has been since last week and I am worried. I would really like him to be looked over -he looks very ill."

The man nodded, "If he has nowhere to live then how can I attend to him?"

"I was wondering if you would be on call? If I have your number and call you when he is here you can come over. Please, doctor, it would mean a lot to me. He is a true little gentleman. I'd hate to see him go to waste on the streets." The man nodded and handed out a card with his contact details on them. Anita smiled gratefully over at him. "Thank you, doctor."

"Not a problem, ma''am. If there is anything I can do for you, just give me a ring."

Anita smiled up at him as he stood up from the table and prepared to leave. "I will do."

~0~

Once again Harry woke up sharing his small single bed with Draco. It was the third time that had happened in the last week and a half. What he was mildly surprised by -once his mind became a little less clouded by sleep -was that not only was he sleeping next to the blonde, but he was  _spooning_  said blonde. His first thought was to jerk away and curl up as far away from the other boy as he could, however as the blanket had drifted away throughout the course of the night, Draco's exposed skin had caught the chill of the late evening, and still remained cool to the touch. Sitting up in bed, with his knees drawn to his chest, his thin grey shirt clinging to his sweat-slicked muscles, he breathed heavily as he watched the taller boy sleep soundly beside him all the while willing his early morning erection to wilt. He would never live it down if the blonde boy woke up with his erection digging into his arse through the boxers Harry had let him borrow. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes. For a few days now Harry had struggled with mentally thinking a variety of things about Draco -but he dared not admit any of these thoughts. Not even to himself.

For the first time in his life he felt truly afraid.

He had become truly fascinated by the blonde boy. Each time they were alone in the house and Draco helped him with manual chores around Number Four, Harry watched the slender, muscled boy move agilely throughout each chore. He was elegant and graceful -everything a girl should be -and yet ... and yet there was something different about him too. Something a little more -to Harry's taste. Draco was out-spoken, rude, snide, sarcastic, charming, dramatic, and -when he wanted to be -affectionate. A shiver ran through Harry's spine.

Draco was  _beautiful_.

There. He had done it. He had admitted it to himself. He thought that Draco was attractive. More attractive than any of the girls he had ever seen throughout his life, which was limited. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair and grimaced. He needed a shower. They both did. Suddenly, the image of Draco with a towel around his waist and water droplets running down over his muscles -NO! He shook his head roughly before glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that the time was 6.23am.

Groaning, he rolled back over to wake the blonde up. They both needed to shower and be up before Vernon. Draco looked so beautiful and trouble-free when he was sleeping but he could not stay that way forever and Harry knew this. Sighing, he gently began poking the blonde's body, trying to tickle him without getting an atrocious response, like a slap in the face from a disgruntled blonde. "Draco?" he breathed.

No response.

"Draco? Wake up."

Draco grunted and rolled away from Harry.

"Draco-o-o you need to wake up now," Draco frustratingly kicked Harry to get him to shut up so that he could sleep. God, the black-haired boy did not know when to be quiet sometimes. "OW! Draco!" Harry hissed in pain.

"Shu'up Harry. M'sleeping."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We need to shower before my Uncle wakes up otherwise you'll be dirty all day," Harry inwardly smirked to himself. Over the past two weeks he had learnt that above all else, the blonde loathed being dirty. How he survived so long being homeless was a mystery to the dark-haired teen.

Draco threw himself onto his back, eyes barely open as he glared up at Harry, "I hate you!" he snarled under his breath, with no real malice lacing his words.

"Of course you do," Harry grinned as he ripped the sticky sheets off of Draco's body, "Now get up. You're turn to use the shower first."

"Fine!" Draco growled as he crawled off of the bed, the coolness of the shade made the sweat on his long legs feel sticky and unhygienic. He grimaced in disgust. "Ugh I feel like shit!" he grumbled, running a hand over his still sleepy features.

Harry, who was still sat cross-legged on the bed in a tangle of damp, knotted sheets, tilted his head as he stared up at the blonde, "I think you should take those clothes off -new ones will make you feel better once you're washed."

"Very observant Potter," Draco yawned wildly, stretching his arms high over his blonde bed-hair.

Harry stuck his tongue out before sliding off of the bed and rummaging through his drawers for a clean set of clothes for the blonde. As he did so Draco caught sight of the photo-frame on Harry's desk. The photo of his parents grinned back at him. And then they moved. Draco jumped slightly before a pair of worn jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt were presented to him. "Are these okay?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip like he always did when he was unsure or nervous.

Draco merely smiled as he rubbed his left eyes, "course, you gonna stand watch for me?"

Harry gave Draco his familiar  _are-you-serious?_  look before nodding, "you know I am."

Draco shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly as he took the clothes from Harry's arms, "never hurts to double-check," with a smile over his shoulder Draco walked out of Harry's bedroom.

The house was basking in the few rays of morning sunshine that speared down from the Heavens. The upstairs landing that Draco now had to cross, was still wallowing in the coolness of the shadows that had yet to be extinguished by thr blistering hot sunshine. The carpet was like a cool hush beneath his feet as he quickly darted the diagonal line from Harry's bedroom to the bathroom. He bit down a squeal as he stepped onto the cold tiles and leant back on the bathroom door to close it quietly. Wriggling his toes a few times he adjusted to the coolness of the floor beneath him and hastily dumped his pile of clean clothes on the toilet lid. He had had a few showers the muggle way before -Harry had shown him how to work the knobs -and was looking forward to it.

He needed to feel clean.

As he reached across the shower cubicle, he mentally wondered why there was one panel in the door that had a vaguely different design compared to the other two panels. As he began to adjust the temperature of the water, he wondered if Harry would be able to take him outside. He missed seeing Anita. He hadn't been to see her in awhile. An idea sparked in his head; maybe he could introduce Harry to her? It would mean they could both get outside. And Anita was full of stories from 'The War'. Draco had no idea to what war she was referring to -he doubted it was the Wizarding War he had been a part of -but from the information she told him, he was sure he could ask Harry about it all.

Once the water was at the perfect temperature, Draco made short work of tugging the t-shirt over his head and kicked the jogging bottoms off before kicking them into a pile under the sink. Pulling back the three-panelled sliding door, Draco stepped underneath the warm water and sighed to himself, feeling cleaner with each passing second.

He took a secret joy in filling his palm with strawberry scented body-wash and lathering himself up. The bubbles felt nice as they glided down his wet body. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself, losing himself in the scent of strawberries.

What happened next was a blur.

Draco did not hear the bathroom door 'click' open as the water pounding down on him drowned the sound out.

He would have screamed out in alarm as the glass-panelled door was pulled open, if it hasn't been for the hand clamping down over his mouth and the hissing sound of someone telling him to "keep quiet". Just as Draco was about to shout out, he took a proper look at his intruder.

Harry.

Harry who looked white with fear.

Draco's stomach knotted just as a gruff voice barked out, "BOY WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry shuddered stiffly against Draco, unaware that he was still crushing the blonde against the piercingly cold shower tiles. "BOY?"

Draco moved his mouth out from under Harry's hand, "What's your uncle doing up?" he hissed in fear and anger. He had been enjoying that shower.

Harry shrugged helplessly, "I don't know," as the heavy footsteps thundered down the landing Harry's stomach lurched, "Quick kneel down!"

Draco froze. "What?"

"Kneel down" Harry snapped, as he turned to push the panelled door shut. Draco watched from the position resting on his hunches as Harry peeled off his wet red t-shirt and dumped it in the corner of the shower. His tan shorts were now drenched a slightly darker colour than his skin. Feeling vulnerable, and before Harry turned back around, Draco grabbed the red shirt and spread it out over his lap to gain some privacy. He did not need to bother really. Harry was watching the bathroom through the panelled door -he seeemd to be waiting for something.

The door banged open, making Draco flinch in his skin, and Harry spin quickly to duck under the hot spray, beginning to hum as he did so.

"BOY!" barked the enraged blur of Harry's Uncle through the obscurred glass door.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry called back innocently.

"Why are you up so goddamn early? I can hear the boiler gurgling through my wall!"

"Sorry -I was just going to run down to the shops and get some fresh eggs and milk for breakfast!"

Where most children would get praised for being smart enough to think about doing such a tedious thing before anyone else had woken up, Harry got no such praise. He merely got a gruff, "See that you do." Before his Uncle backed out of the bathroom and hobbled back down the hallway to his own bedroom.

Draco rested his head back aaginst the tiled wall and out of the warm spray to see Harry relax and sigh dejectedly. He clenched his fists aruond the red shirt covering his lap.

Licking his wet lips, Draco finally found his voice, "You okay Harry?" he whispered, just in case there was someone still outside the bathroom door. It wouldn't do to get caught. Not now.

Harry was breathing in and out through his nose deeply before nodding, black hair clinging to his wet features. "Yeah -yeah I'll be alright."

Draco frowned and reached to grab Harry's arm. He tugged gently on the limb and offered a weak smile, "Come and sit down here." Harry obliged, sighing as he did so, the warm spray drenching both of them. Draco nudged his shoulder against Harry's, "you're Uncle is a douchebag -for what it's worth."

Harry gave a weak snort of laughter, "you don't have direct contact with him -I ... do."

Draco wanted to ask why harry looked so broken down and on the verge of tears when he made that statement, but something in his gut told him not to. He swallowed thickly and wiped his wet fringe out of his eyes. Harry sighed next to him, his posture screaming defeat. The water continued to pound down onto them, drowning out the outside world beyond the cubicle, so that only they existed. "Harry ..." Draco breathed, unsure as to whether Harry could hear him or not.

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm here for you."

Draco did not know what he had said that made Harry break down, but all he knew was one minute Harry was still, and the next his forehead was resting on his knees and he was sobbing against his chest. As Draco hesitated and then placed an awkward arm around Harry's bony figure, the black-haired boy felt as though he had been residing as the Grinch for all these years; condemned to be unlovable with a heart too small to develop such an emotion, and here was someone who was willing on his side, who had seen the real ' _Harry_ ' ... who would be there for him. He felt as though his heart was swelling and it hurt -but for once, it was the good kind of pain.

He had not known that such a thing existed.

~0~

Severus Snape had been trained to be patient.

He had waited for Voldemort to slip up.

He waited for him to be defeated.

He had waited for Lily to love him.

And now he was waiting patiently for his son to trigger the alarm Severus had created around the proximatey of the local Tesco's.

He was just enjoying -for lack of a better word -his morning coffee -black -two sugars -when his alarm started wailing throughout the house. Wincing at the sound, Severus snapped his fingers to turn the alarm off. The house grew silent instantly. Working quickly, he downed the rest of his coffee, straightened out his black muggle jeans and thin, black button-down shirt, laced with cooling charms, he left the house.

The heat was unbearable as he mounted the hill of Spinner's End. The pavements baked in the heat and the stale smell of the river running behind his house hung low in the air. He marched quickly to the main town area, crossed the heaving road and was virtually grateful when he came into the air conditioning of Tesco's. Not that he would admit it to anyone. As he composed his face into it's usual, expressionless mask, hebegan to drift idily through the aisles, casually dropping things into a basket he acquired as he went.

Outside in the scorching heat, Harry and Draco were dragging themselves across the parking-lot, dodging in and out of the shade the trees were able to give. They had managed to sneak Draco out of the front door as Vernon was busy in the kitchen grumbling about why the washing machine was acting up again. It had been a risk but thankfully his uncle had not cared as Harry announced he was leaving. They had ran all the way down the large, grassy hill to the main town before stopping to breathe on the shaded edge of the parking lot.

When they finally managed to make it into the familiar air-conditioning of the supermarket, they both sighed with relief. "Thank God," Harry gasped, as he wiped is fringe from his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile as he flexed his shoulders. "So what do we need to buy exactly?" he asked, in an enthusiastic manner, still rather inexperianced when it came down to muggle supermarkets.

Harry found Draco's attitude amusing. "Um ... not too sure. Milk, eggs, a new loaf of bread maybe some other things. I'll pick them up on the way around."

Draco beamed brightly at this as they walked around the aisles. He never would have thought he would love grocery shopping and yet -here he was grocery shopping in a MUGGLE supermarket. And he loved it! "I can grab some of those yoghurt things you have listed -and the milk if you want?" he offered as his eyes roamed down the list Harry had scribbled out.

Harry frowned up at the blonde, "are you sure you won't get lost or confused?"

Draco would have been offended. Truly, he was tempted to throw a scathing remark at Harry but he didn't. He merely smirked and rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine -promise."

Harry eyed Draco for a moment longer, still uncertain, before nodding and smiling, "I'll be in the bakery section."

Draco merely nodded with a weak smile as they went seperate ways down the aisle.

Draco felt a surge of responsibility over-come him. He felt as though he was on a mission, hunting out the right foods for Harry's beastly uncle. He clenched his fists at the thought of Harry's uncle as he turned into the chilly, frozen food section and started scouting the shelves. And that's when he saw him, like a bad omen fondling the cherry ice cream.

He only knew one person who liked cherry ice cream.

"U-Uncle Severus?" he breathed, not daring to believe the situation.

The tall dark man, whom Draco recognised was the person they had run into a week ago, had the familiar hooked nose and feathered black hair. "Good morning Draco."

And then the ominous man did something that Draco couldn't remember him doing before in his life.

Severus hugged him.

~0~

"HARRY!"

Harry groaned. He was not in the mood for Eric's sickening chirpiness at this time of the morning. Usually he wasn't too bothered, but now he had to suffer the happiness full-on. He turned away from the cakes section to look up at his estranged boss. "Morning Eric."

"What are you doing here so early, Harry? Weren't you meant to come and see me on Monday?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that -I caught up at home," Harry shrugged helplessly.

Eric smiled, "no worries, would you like a shift here or not until the last week of the summer holiday?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder yet again a small grin on his mouth, "either is fine, honestly. Just e-mail me if you need me to drop in."

Eric looked hurt at the thought of ending their conversation so soon so he branched out in a concerned manner, "Did I do something to offend you Harry?"

Harry frowned, "um no why would you ask that?"

"You seem a little distracted."

Harry glanced down at the warm watch on his wrist, "it's not even half nine, yet, Eric. I am allowed to be grumpy in the morning."

"You never used to be," Harry mentally rolled his eyes as Eric continued to look at him. "Harry -can we...?"

Eric was cut off as Draco came running down the aisle and hugged Harry tightly. Harry stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms awkwardly around the blonde, "Hey are you okay?" he asked tentatively. He could feel the collar of his shirt growing damp.

He froze.

Was Draco crying?

Panicked he pulled away to see a dazed smile on Draco's pale features, "Oh Harry, you'll never believe who I've seen!" without waiting for a response, or caring that he had interrupted a conversation, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and began draggin him through the aisle's until he had reached the frozen food section down the other end.

"Draco -calm down -I can't keep up!" Harry pleaded helplessly as his knee twinged as Draco pulled him along.

Draco slowed down to a halt, looking down at Harry with fearful concerned eyes. He clenched Harry's hand tighter as he watched the brunette flex his knee muscle. "You okay?" he asked in a low tone, ignoring the strange glances they were recieving from passing shoppers.

Harry nodded and then gave Draco a small smile, "I believe you were leading the way?"

Draco grinned even wider and, taking hold of Harry's hand, began leading the way back to Severus at a more leisurely pace.

As they rounded the corner Harry felt his msucles tense a little. A tall dark, most likely the one they had bumped into the other week, was waiting beside the ice cream freezers, basket at his feet, arms crossed at his chest and his eyes staring piercingly in their direction. As he noticed the blonde boy, Harry watched recognition and relief swim into those black eyes, and as soon as they settled on Harry, there were suddenly too many emotions to name. Draco stepped forward boldly, dragging an awkward Harry alongside him. "Harry this is my godfather, Severus. Severus this is my -friend -Harry."

Harry shifted awkwardly, suddenly aware at how his cheeks were probably blotchy from the early morning heat. "Er ... it's nice to meet you sir -I mean -Severus."

A slow smirk spread across the tall mans lips. Severus extended a hand towards the young brunette boy. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied silkily.

They shook hands together. Severus felt his stomach knot as Harry smiled and relaxed a little bit as he sidled up next to Draco. Severus straightened his posture and eyed the two teenagers before him, "So how long have you two known one another?"

Harry's jaw went slack as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Draco merely flushed a little, whether by heat or by embarrassment, Severus could not be too sure on, "a little under a month I would say, Uncle," the blonde beamed.

"And where are you staying, Draco?"

The older man watched the blonde teenager exchange a questionable look with his smaller friend before their eyes met once again, "er well ... I was ..." he sighed outwardly, looking dejected, "I was homeless for a while. I was staying in the playground hear Harry's house."

Severus felt his muscles harden with disgust towards one Lucius Malfoy. The Bastard. "And where are you staying now?"

"At Harry's uncle's house."

Severus nodded. He was about to open his mouth to continue the discussion when he was suddenly all too aware of their surrounding environment. "Why don't we finished off here, meet out front and spend the afternoon at my house?"

"I'd love to sir," Harry admitted, avoiding eye contact, "but I must return home and make breakfast for my relatives."

"Can they not fend for themselves?" Severus asked, a small sneering behind his tone.

Harry shook his head, "You'd think they were unable too, yet they loathe my existence. My Uncle is a ... unpredictable man," at this Draco snorted and looked away, "So I have to go back. Perhaps I could stop by later on?"

Severus nodded, a series of bewildered emotions boiling within his blood. "That would be most acceptable, Mister Potter. Do you mind if I steal young Draco from you?"

Harry, surprisingly enough, laughed brightly, "Not at all. I think he's been cooped  up long enough. Some fresh air would do him good."

Severus felt a lazy smile crawl onto his lips as he inclined his head to the young rave-haired boy. He felt his heart swell slightly as the sun caught in those bright emerald eyes. "Well then I shall see you this afternoon, Mister Potter."

Flushing brightly, Harry shook his head and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, "Oh no please, call me Harry."

Severus felt the heat affect him more than ever at that moment, "Very well then ... Harry."

As Harry nodded his head and turned to finished off his shopping and dash back up to his relatives house, Draco looked up at his godfather feeling unbearably happy. "I am still in awe, Uncle, how did you ever find me?"

"By sheer coincidence, young Draco," he stated as he moved towards the till to purchase the groceries. "I'm grateful that I now know where you are. And Pot-I mean Harry, seems as though he is doing right by you."

Draco rolled his eyes with a silly grin on his summer-kissed face, "He's a charming young man, Uncle, I'm happy to have him in my life no matter how long or short. He saved me when there was no one else. He's my first friend -I owe my life to him right now."

Severus eyed his god-son with a critical eye as they stepped out into the burning sunshine. "How far do your feelings run for this boy?"

Draco looked up at his Uncle, though the pale face of the older man revealed nothing as they walked along the streets, "What're you implying, Uncle?" Draco asked cautiously.

Severus shrugged a casual shoulder, "Forgive the assumption, Draco, but you and he appear extremely close."

"We're friends," Draco ground out, his fingers clenching into fists at his sides as they walked along.

"I don't doubt that you are," Severus stated as they began to mount the hill that led up to Spinner's End. "I am merely asking how deep down your feelings run."

"And what if I never gave it any more thought than being grateful for him?"

"That is your decision."

"Then why are you judging me?" Draco snapped, finally drawing short of the concrete hillside they were yet to mount.

"Control yourself!" Severus hissed, his tone sending a chill run down Draco's spine. "All I'm saying is that should you choose to develop any feelings that may crop up between you and young Mister Potter, then I suggest that you do not wait until the last minute to do so"

"Uncle -?"

"We're here" Severus cut across his god-son as he pushed open a weathered gate that led them down to the end of a front garden. The front door was broad and black and gleamed in the bright sunlight. Draco frowned at what his Uncle had been speaking about. He frowned even more as he caught sight of the name of the road on a plaque on the front of his Uncle's house.

Spinner's End.

~0~

Harry had been nervous many times in his life before.

He had been nervous when Dudley's gang chased him and he may not be able to hide anywhere.

He had been nervous on starting secondary school with no previous or current friends.

And now he was nervous that it had gone past dinner and there was still no sign from Draco.

He knew he should not be nervous, and that Draco had been as ease with that man, Severus, however as the twilight crawled in overhead, he felt a knot of dread secure itself within the pit of his stomach. He was sitting on his bed at his desk, stumbling usually as he tried to continue the novel he was working on, when something collided with his windowpane, making him jump out of his skin. Edging closer to the window sill he saw a smooth round pebble glistening in the twilight. As he studied it a second pebble collided with the window pane, making him flinch back. He peered down into the back garden and felt his heart leap into his throat.

Draco was down there a handful of pebbles clasped in his left hand as he tossed the stones up with his right. When he saw Harry's relieved face in the window, he smiled up and waved.

Harry raised a hand and waved his fingers slightly, feeling foolish as he did so. He watched as Draco mouthed ' _door_?' and pointed towards the front door.

Harry felt his face contort into a frown. Could he risk bringing Draco in through the front of the house? He supposed he would have to. He refocused on Draco's worried expression and held up one finger before disappearing.

Draco was anxious as he waited for Harry, knotting his fingers as he did so. He was worried in case one of Harry's relatives looked out of the windows and saw him standing outside their house.

Meanwhile, Harry had made it downstairs with barely any sound from the staircase, however getting through the conservatory without drawing attention to himself was going to be a problem. He needed a miracle.

Almost as though someone had answered his prayers, a knock came at the front door. As Vernon grumbled and pried himself away from the sofa to answer the door, Harry darted into the kitchen, and began fumbling through the drawers as quietly as possible in search for the key to the conservatory doors. Upon finding it, he felt relief flood through his veins, as he strained to listen to whomever was at the front door. "Mister Dursley do you know you have three unpaid parking tickets? This is causing a great concern for us down at the office."

Harry wanted to laugh as he recognized Severus' familiar silky drawl. As he listened he heard Petunia and Dudley moved to the front door too. Taking his opportunity, he bolted to the conservatory and quietly opened the back door. Within seconds Draco was clambering through into the coolness of the house, as Harry locked the door behind him. As Harry returned the key to its proper place, Draco waited nervously by the kitchen door. "Through there," Harry pointed through the doorway, signalling for Draco to sneak past the Dursley's while their backs were turned.

"Are you mad?" Draco breathed, looking furious and scared.

"Go!" Harry insisted, nudging Draco in the small of the back as they edged down the hallway.

As they edged down the hallway, Harry frowned as the small cupboard under the stairs was ajar. What the Dursley's could have been doing in there was beyond him. As he walked past he heard a hiss of pain as Draco stubbed his foot on the open sharp edge of the door. Just as four heads were turning to face them, Harry shoved Draco sideways into the cupboard and doubled over, "fucking door!" he cursed loudly, as he slammed the door locked in a fit of mock-anger. As he looked up he saw three looks of disgust, as well as Severus' own alarmed eyes, though the rest of his face was impassive. "Sorry," he grumbled and turned to retreat back into the kitchen, his body sweating and hot with fear and alarm.

Another five minutes later, Severus' "Have a pleasant evening" resounded throughout the house before the front door closed. Harry flinched at the sound. The shuffling of the Dursley's returning to the living room echoed out. Vernon peered into the kitchen just as he was about to sit down. "Get upstairs brat!" he snarled as he plonked himself down and began to watch 'X Factor'.

Harry quickly retreated down the hallway and just as he was about to mount the stairs he unlocked the small cupboard door. Draco gave him a dark, ominous look as he uncurled himself from the child sized bed and silently ascended the stairs. Harry swallowed thickly, a feeling of dread burying itself within him as he closed the door yet again and mounted the stairs behind the blond.

Draco was waiting just inside Harry's room by the window, glaring out at the garden in which he had just been standing in. He had climbed his first ever fence to get into that garden, and had thrown pebble's at Harry's window like an idiot in those pathetic romance novels, just to get the boy to let him in.

The bedroom door clicked shut behind him.

He turned around to see a panicked looking Harry standing just inside the door, hand wringing in front of him. The blonde's first instinct was to pull the boy against him and not let go. His second instinct was to attack the younger boy with the anger he felt and question him until he broke down and cried.

Neither option seemed efficient enough.

So he did the only thing that came to mind as his anger and relief battled throughout his body.

He walked across the room, backing Harry up against the bedroom door, gripped the front of his shirt and touched their heads together.

Harry was frightened, memories of his uncle repeating similar actions on him were flashing through his mind, as Draco breathed in through his nose deeply, eyes closed. All Harry could hear was the drumming of his frantically panicking heart.

Beating ...

Beating ...

Beating ...


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE. I'm so sorry.

**The Truth  
**

Harry was trembling with his back pressed up against the cold plaster of his bedroom wall, Draco gripping his shoulder's roughly, pinning him securely to the wall beside his door. Their sweaty foreheads were pressed together, the tips of their noses just barely touching. Harry was biting his lip and breathing roughly and unevenly, his frantic heart was willing him to find an escape -even if the escape led right back to his monstrous Uncle. He could feel his hands, that had risen up to clutch around Draco's wrists in fear, were clammy with sweat. He was terrified. He wanted the blonde to let go of him. He needed to get away from him, to breathe, to run -to do whatever normal people do when they are scared to the point of insanity.

And then two things happened at once; Harry watched as twin pairs of golden eyelashes opened to reveal bright silver irises that were fixed soully upon him. And as he gazed into those alluring depths, he felt his fear ebb away, drop by drop. Harry licked his lips, his heartbeat finally softening in his ears. "D-Draco ... what are y-you going to do to m-me?" he mentally cursed his stammer, praying that it did not annoy the blonde to such an extent that he would fly into a fury and hurt him.

Confusion engulfed the young, raven-haired boy as a small, airy smile graced Draco's pale, sculptured mouth. "I don't know Harry I -I had an idea but -it's gone."

Frowning as his friends grip weakened on his shoulders, Harry pried further. "What was it you were going to do, Draco?" he breathed shakily, the fearful tone of his voice sickened him.

He was weak.

Harry froze when he felt Draco's long, cool fingers brush his stringy fringe aside, and glide his fingertips down the side of his face.

Draco watched as Harry's eyelids fluttered closed at the gentle touch. He felt his stomach knot and writhe within him as he ran his fingertips gracefully over Harry's cheekbone and down his shaven-smooth chin. He was unsure of himself at this moment. Severus' words had been plaguing him all afternoon from the walk back to his godfather's house until now, when those piercing emerald eyeds had frozen his own heart at the fear radiating from the younger boy. He closed his eyes again and willed his mind to clear itself.

He would not betray Harry's trust. He had only just earned it and to him, Harry's trust was something far more sacred to protect at that moment in time.

And yet, he still could not get Severus' voice out of his head.

He flexed his neck muscles and focused his gaze back on the brunette beneath him against the bedroom wall. He wanted to reassure Harry, but at the same time he did not want to pull away from the younger boy. He was too -he didn't know what word could describe Harry -indescribable. That was probably the word he was looking for. A ghost of a smile traced his lips as he absent-mindedly rubbed the tips of their noses together, his eyelids downcast as he leaned a little closer to Harry for support.

"Draco?" came a hot whisper in his ear.

"Yes, Harry?"

"W-what were you going to do to me?"

Draco took note of the younger boys' fearful tone and did not wish to upset him further. But he wouldn't NOT touch him. Not just yet. He needed the contact -it was oddly comforting. "At first I wanted to shout at you -I was so outraged at that bedroom that is practically squashed into that cupboard -but then," he opened his clear grey eyes to gaze down into Harry's, "Then all I could do was want to comfort you."

Harry snorted weakly, "comfort me? How? Why?"

Draco chuckled as he rested his head slowly on Harry's tense shoulder, his hands smoothing down the brunettes arms. "Everyone needs a little comfort in their lives Harry. I'm you're friend, it's what I'm here for" He felt Harry's muscles relax beneath him. "That's a little better."

Harry gave the blonde a stiff smile as his pounding blood heated the wall through his skin. "What now?"

Draco twitched his mouth, "now you need to tell me everything about that vile little cupboard downstairs."

Harry felt all his muscles freeze to ice once again. He couldn't tell Draco about that -no. He hadn't told anyone and he refused to start telling anyone now. "Draco I -I don't think -"

"Harry the longer you live with secrets the more damage it'll do."

"How do you know?" Harry exclaimed, a little louder than intended. He winced and then strained his ears to hear if his uncle was coming upstairs. Silence met his ears. He fixed Draco with a heated glare at the blonde stared down at him, hands still bracing Harry's shoulders.

The blonde boy looked startled and curious at Harry's sudden aggressive mood-swing. Draco was strangley fascinated by the venom in Harry's voice. "I just know," he answered in a neutral tone, giving nothing away about his own past. He watched Harry growl low in his throat, those green eyes were devastatingly beautiful. He suddenly found that he loved the way they sparkled like two bright emeralds.

"HOW?" Harry ground out, fisting the fabric of Draco's shirt in his hands, more-or-less mirroring how Draco was holding his body. Draco cocked a golden eyebrow but made no move to respond, so Harry continued grinding out harsh, bitter words. "HOW could you know about any of this Draco? You claim that you were disowned but I bet you, that you only said that because it sounds cooler or something. Much cooler than running away from people who love you because spoiled little rich Draco didn't get to eat with a silver spoon!" Draco flinched as Harry drew in a heavy breath. Th ewords were cold, cruel and cutting but he let Harry rant. He clearly needed to. "HOW would you know anything about cruetly when all you probably got was a slap on the wrist if you robbed a bloody bank?"

Draco snorted a little at the thought of a Malfoy robbing a bank but quickly masked it as a cough. He waited a few moments for Harry's angry breathing to cease and relax a little before he started to speak, "for the record I have never robbed a bank," he wanted Harry to smile but all he got were two emerald orbs rolling up to Heaven. Clearing his throat he continued, "but you're right."

Harry turned to the blonde sharply and frowned darkly up at him, "what do you mean I am right?" he snapped in a defensive tone.

Draco threw his hands up in the air and sighed in frustration, spinning away from the smaller teen. "I cannot have a sensible conversation with you Potter!" he grouched as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. Harry winced as the bed squeaked on the uneven floorboards. He hoped his Uncle had not heard. Pushing himself away from the wall, arms crossed over his chest, Harry ventured over to the centre of the room, where he could look down on Draco's sprawled form.

"Don't call me Potter," he managed to sigh in a defeated manner as the blonde toed off his trainers.

He caught sight of Draco watching him through his blonde fringe as he drew his legs up onto the bed, "sorry -Harry."

Harry smiled weakly and shook his head as he sat himself down on the other end of the bed. "So -what did you mean ... when you said that I was right?"

Draco sighed and ran both hands through his hair before turning over onto his side so that he could get a better look at Harry's face, "I meant that you were right -I did run away from people who were meant to have loved me. I ran away from everything a person could dream of because I wasn't happy. I wanted to be happy."

"Are you saying you're happy now?" Harry asked incredilously as he looked down at the blonde on his bed.

Draco chuckled and flushed a sweet shade of pink, "Why my dear Mister Potter, I do believe that I am."

Harry snorted at the pompous tone of Draco's cheerful voice and reclined back onto the mattress on top of Draco's legs. "How can you possibly be happy sneaking around and being cooped up all day?"

There was a small silence in which Draco turned onto his back so that both boys were staring up at the cracked cieling above Harry's bed. "Believe it or not -I am happy here. The sneaking around and lack of food gets annoying from time to time but ... I've come to like you a great deal Harry," Draco stated softly, being careful of how he worded his speech, "I wouldn't trade this time with you for anything"

"But why?" Harry urged poking Draco's toe through his sock.

Draco pressed his other foot against Harry's cheek, "because I'm having fun here!" he grinned childishly as Harry wriggled away from his foot, "Plus; I haven't met anyone quite like you."

Draco was pleased to see a small blush highlight Harry's features, "I've never met anyone like you either."

"I should hope not!" Draco stated with a look of mock-insult upon his features, which made Harry laugh.

They settled into a calm and listless routine of doing nothing in particular as an hour ticked away without either of them noticing. Throughout the hour they changed their positions on the bed a good few times, until at one point they both had their heads on the small, flat pillow, locked in a staring contest to see who would break first. It was mindless staring contests like these that kept their boredom at bay -and gave them both the chance to stare into one another's eyes, without knowing the reason behind their companions consent.

This time Harry blinked first, earning a triumphant grin from Draco as he watched the brunette wipe his watering eyes with a calm demeanor. "I win!" he chuckled as Harry swatted at his arm, lamely.

"Yeah yeah you just got lucky that's all," Harry stated with a small smile on his face. Once his vision was cleared he glanced around the room before collapsing backwards once again, on top of Draco's arm. "I feel horrible," he suddenly breathed, his chest feeling tight and his head seemingly to spin. He cringed.

He hated vertigo.

He squeezed his eyes shut, even though it did nothing to lessen his agony, and curled sideways into a ball, grinding his teeth together. Draco was frowning deeply as he was now facing the back of his friend. He didn't know what to do. How was he to comfort such a disorderly young man when he, himself, was nothing short of a miracle to even be alive? He swallowed thickly and raised his hand, to touch upon Harry's shoulder. He feared what the younger boys' reaction would be. After a brief hesitation he curled his hand around Harry's bony shoulder and felt fear ignite within his stomach as the shoulder tensed. "Harry?" he whispered cautiously, not willing to risk another aggressive outburst.

All he heard was a choked sob and a wet, "I'm sorry."

Draco frowned deeply as he re-positioned himself on the mattress behind his friend, "Sorry for what, Harry?"

"Being sick."

"Harry if you're not well you're not well," Draco breathed sympathetically against the younger boys' head, "you should probably tell your guardians."

"No ... I can't ... won't help," Harry breathed through shuddering sobs.

"But Harry-"

"No!" Harry gasped fearfully, pleading with his watering green eyes for Draco to drop the matter. He couldn't tell his relatives. That would be absurd. Petunia would take him to the doctors clinic a few blocks away if Vernon wasn't home.

But he was.

And Harry wasn't going anywhere.

~0~

Severus had been keeping watch over Harry's house since the moment his godson had disappeared over the back garden fence. The night air was balmy and did nothing to discomfort him from sitting on a small wooden bench a few doors down, black eyes piercing through the night to witness any unusual activity. So far there was none, not since Draco had gone over the fence. Something was not right, he could feel it in the air. But for now he could do nothing but wait.

The hours ticked by slowly.

The laughter of children slowly died away as the darkness grew thicker overhead. More lights flickered on and off in the surrounding houses as people came home from work and children were put to bed. Soon it was 10:32pm and the Dursely's were finally moving around and getting ready for bed. Severus sighed with relief and shifted on the hard bench. He was just debating on whether or not to go home to Spinner's End when he caught a glimpse of white peering at him over the back garden fence of the Dursley's house. Frowning, Severus calmly stood from the bench, and made his way at a steady pace to the back garden fence. The knot in his stomach unclenched when he recognised Draco's face. "What are you doing?" he hissed at the blonde boy.

"Harry's in pain" Draco whispered with a bite to his lower lip, a frown creasing his brow.

Severus cocked a black eyebrow. Could the brat be any more elusive? "What kind of pain?"

"I don't know -all I could get out of him was that he feels dizzy whether he moves or not and that he's feverish and crying."

Severus breathed out deeply through his nose. "Vertigo," he murmured almost at once, "common among muggles -usually after bad travelling experiences."

"But Harry's never traveled further than down the road."

"Well then in that case I will have to read up on it. In the meantime see if you can get him to drink one of the pain-relieving potions I gave you this afternoon."

Draco frowned. "Won't he suspect?" he breathed out in a worried tone, "I'm not sure I can, Uncle, if he suspects we're done for."

"Nonesense!" Severus snapped, glaring up at his godson from where he was clinging up onto the fence, "he won't suspect. Just tell him, for now, that I am a doctor for your friend Anita."

"Alright," Draco's attention snapped up, "You know about Anita?" he hissed venomously.

"Of course I do," Severus drawled, "how else would I have found you if it wasn't for that fortunate incident in ... Tesco's?" he spat the last word aggressively with a sneer.

Draco, despite the situation, chuckled at his godfather, "Alright then, I'll give him the potion."

"Good boy," the dark haired man praised, the knots of worry dispelling from his stomach as the though of Harry -his son -in danger. "Take care of yourself Draco, and bring Harry to my house whenever you get the chance, preferably this week."

He turned to go when Draco called back to him.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ... heard from my mother?"

Silence.

Draco's heart froze in his chest.

"Yes," Severus breathed into the darkness surrounding them, "I update her when I can. She misses you deeply."

"And I miss her," Draco smiled wanly, at the thought that his mother had risked life and limb to see if he was alright. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Draco."

And without a backwards glance, he vanished.

~0~

 _I'm going mad_ , Harry rationalized as he stared out of his bedroom window. He could almost swear on his own life that he had watched Draco's godfather vanish into thin air.  _He was wearing black_ , Harry suddenly thought, relief washing through him,  _of course it would look like he disappeared -his clothes and hair blend with the night._

Feeling calmer, Harry turned away from the window, the dizziness barely subsiding as he moved.

"BOY!" Harry jerked slightly as the voice resounding from downstairs. He hadn't heard his uncle wake up and go back downstairs. He shuddered, anticipating whatever horror Vernon was to invoke upon him.

He didn't have the energy, he felt too sick.

Grudgingly, he placed one foot in front of the other, and forced himself to walk down the stairs to face the wrath of his uncle. As he made his way down the stairs, a soft creak here, a groaning of wood there, he felt his muscles turn from jelly to lead. He felt as though he was walking to his own termination. As he crossed the hallway to the living room door that stood ajar, he could see Draco peering in and, at spotting Harry, frowned deeply. The key to the conservatory had been put back on its hook.

Draco was locked out.

Fear smothered his heart as he shook his head slightly at Draco, tears brinking upon his lashes.

He was alone.

He turned and walked into the living room. His uncle was already in there, sitting upright in the armchair that faced the television and the kitchen, his dressing gown tied at the waist and spread over his knees, opening wide at the front to reveal his manhood. Harry swallowed the bile that shot up into his mouth.

Not again.

Hadn't he suffered this way for months? Wasn't that enough? He had been landed in hospital once this month already -he couldn't take anymore pain. He muscles twitched involuntarily.

"Come here boy."

He obeyed. He didn't want to but he did. Almost as though a superior force was making him. He stood in front of Vernon, willing his body to die so that he didn't have to feel anything.

"Kneel down."

He knelt. He dropped onto his knees as though someone had whacked him in the backs of his legs. He wanted to yelp when his uncle's fat fist clenched into his hair but he didn't. He couldn't. He willed his mind into another dimension, another planet, anywhere but in number four Privet Drive. A heavy fist connected with his eye, but he didn't feel it. A knee to his groin was delivered, but he didn't feel it. When he was kicked over so that his legs were twisted at Vernon's feet, and he was spitting out blood onto the carpet, he refused to feel it.

When his jeans were ripped apart at the seems and shoved down his knees, he didn't want to feel the burns the fabric left.

He refused to believe that he heard his Uncle spitting heavily into his palm and slicking up his cock.

But when the finale came, he screamed.

He screamed into the carpet, and pounded his head with own fists as his Uncle tore him in two. He felt a burning ripping sensation every time his Uncle slammed into him, dripped sweat onto him, and gripped his hair tightly as he banged his face into the floor. The only form of comfort was that he had placed his arm beneath his face. It lessened the blows he was receiving. He writhed in agony as his Uncle forced himself fully into his broken body, getting a sick twisted pleasure out of delivering such sick treatment.

He wanted it to be over.

He wanted to be in his room.

He wanted to be with Draco.

As soon as he thought of the blonde boy, he wished that he could die. He loathed knowing that Draco could probably see him right now, being raped by his own malicious Uncle.

He felt something rise in his throat -whether it was vomit or blood he couldn't be sure anymore.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing.

And then it was over.

His uncle left and he was alone.

Exposed and alone.

~0~

Severus was in his parlour, drinking some warm milk mixed with honey and cinnamon. It was a strange blend that Lily had randomly made him try when they were kids and he had become addicted to it. It was soothing and at the same time had a lot of flavour that tickled his taste buds.

And then came the pounding on his door.

"I'm going to kill that brat" he threatened under his breath as he placed his glass on the small table beside him. He removed himself from the warm comfort of his armchair and went to his front door. Upon opening it he was ambushed by a flustered, sickly looking Draco. "Draco -what on earth has happened to you? You look awful" as the blonde boy struggled to get his breathing back to normal, Severus frowned, "did you catch whatever Harry has?"

Draco shook his head, his heart still racing, his brain burning from what he had witnessed. "It's Harry's Uncle ... he ... he ..."

"What did he do, Draco?" Severus snapped. The boy shook his head, looking as though he was going to vomit. Severus grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Draco what did he do?"

"He ... he raped him."

The world around them seemed to stop.

"Where is he now?" Severus breathed in a deadly calm whisper, a whisper that made Draco's blood chill in his veins.

"He's in the living room of his relatives house."

"Good," Severus replied in a monotone, his eyes were never ending vortexes of pain.

Within an instant Severus was mobile, dressed in his muggle clothes once again, wand slipped up his sleeve, a sneer on his lips and a murderous glint in his eyes. "Uncle what are you going to do?" Draco asked as he jogged to catch up with his uncle's long strides as said man stalked off in the direction of Number four.

"I am tempted to murder though horrid muggles but ... for now I am mostly concerned about that young boy."

Draco frowned as they both marched towards the house. The humid air was thick in his lungs as his thoughts turned to Harry. Seeing that horrid scene play out before him was torturous -being incapable of doing anything to stop it from happening. That had killed him inside. He had thrown up in the back garden. He knew Harry would suffer for that one later too. Unless, of course, Severus cleaned it up. Frowning, Draco continued to march alongside his Godfather.

It was not long before they turned into Privet Drive. The pavements were painted a dark yellowish orange colour. The scent of sun-baked grass loomed heavily in the air. Severus and Draco walked briskly around the back of the houses until they came to the fence of the Dursley's back garden. It was easier climbing over the wall this time because Severus was able to use levitating charms to do the job. Once inside the garden they made their way silently up to the back garden. The grass stroked against the hem of their trousers. They reached the back door. Severus withdrew his wand once again and muttered a quick, "alohamora". With a soft 'click' the conservatory door was unlocked. They opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped into Petunia's spotless kitchen. The lamps light slanted in through the windows. "Where is he?" Severus whispered after breathing a quick ' _Lumos_ '.

"The living room" Draco murmured in response, indicating the living room over the dining room table.

Severus maneuvered easily around the furniture. What he saw was the most hideous scene that he had ever born witness to. Harry -his beautiful little boy -was lying broken, bleeding and half naked in the middle of the living room, his features sleek with sweat and blood that dripped between his teeth. "Oh Merlin!" Severus exhaled deeply, his voice racked with emotion.

Draco swallowed thickly, "what are we going to do Uncle?"

"We can't move him" as Draco's protestations Severus silenced him with a glare, "No. We cannot. For now we need to make him as comfortable as possible. Go down and hold his head in your lap, make sure he's breathing whilst I cast some silencing charms around the room"

Draco shivered as he bent his knees besdie Harry and -careful not to step in the pool of blood slowly leaking from Harry's mouth. He didn't want to touch the younger boy. He didn't want to hurt him. As he looked down into the bruising features of his friends, he felt his heart jerk and tears brink on his blonde lashes. He wanted to sooth the broken boy beneath him, as he moved the blood-soaked head onto his lap and caressed the sticky black hir, but no words would come. All that managed to leave his mouth was a series of small choked gurgles.

They quickly turned into quiet sobs.

Severus was finished casting the silencing charms around the room by the time Draco started to lose control over his emotions. The dark man grimaced at the floors, drinking in every detail of the room embedding the evidence within his memory, before he scourgified the carpet clean of any permanent stains. Draco blinked away tears before they fell down his cheeks as his Godfather knelt down beside him. "Can you managed to get him onto the sofa or shall I levitate him?" Severus asked his teary-eyed godson. He already knew the answer even before the blonde boy breathed "levitate". Severus whipped his wand gracefully through the air and within moments, Harry was lying on the sofa, on his back, with his head lolling to one side.

Severus kept his eyes on the small boy, not wanting to see anymore than necessary but the surge of protectiveness he felt was simply too over-whelming. This was his and Lily's baby boy -the son he never had. Not until now. Feeling hot all of a sudden with his rising anger, Severus quickly began casting charms over Harry to monitor his heartbeat, his vital organs, and his brain waves. "Severus," Draco breathed his voice cracked with emotion, the very reason Severus dared not speak, "do you know how long this has been going on?"

Severus slowly shook his head, "I am as clueless as you, Draco" he suddenly gripped his wand, his knuckles flashing white, "but not for long." Pointing his wand directly at Harry he hissed out, "LEGILIMENS!"

_Severus watched as a seven-year-old Harry accidentally dropped the four pint bottle of milk on the kitchen floor, a bottle that was clearly two sized too big for him to carry let alone put away safely in the fridge. The young boy trembled and whimpered quietly in fear as his uncle glared down at him from the doorway. "I ... I'm sorry Uncle Vernon" the boy stammered. Any reasonable adult would have sighed, grouched and scolded the boy. Not Vernon. What Severus witnessed would haunt him to his grave. Vernon grabbed the boy by the back of the head and started to beat the little body, heavy fists collided with bony limbs. He then swiftly removed his belt and grabbed the boy by his hair before dragging him upstairs. Once in the main bedroom, with its feminine touches here and there, a photo of Lily and Petunia as children on the nightstand. Harry was whimpering and squirming as his Uncle used his belt to secure the infants wrists around the bedpost. Severus felt sick as he watched the fat man wrap his baby boy. He felt violently sick. As soon as it was over the fat beast snarled at the boy and removed his belt before leaving the room. A broken little boy crawled to his aunts side of the bed and poked his finger at the glass over his mothers childhood face, "was I a bad baby mummy? Is that why you left me?" As soon as the sobs started to rip through the air, Severus left._

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT NO GOOD FAT EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Severus snarled with all the venom one could invoke into such a sentence.

Draco almost jumped off of where he now sat on the sofa, Harry's head resting delicately on his lap. He clenched his fists in white hot fear at his Uncle's snarl. "I'm guessing that it's worth than we both thought?" he sounded broken, too, defeated.

Just like Harry.

"Worse," his godfather sneered at where the stains had been on the carpet, "as far as I can see, it's been happening since he was seven."

"SEVEN?" Draco exploded, making them both thankful for the silencing charms. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Severus nodded and continued to seeth silently. He was mentally imaging every scenario that he could rip out Vernon's throat and heart and make the fat waste of life watch his heart beat it's last. He was gripping his wand tightly now. Draco felt nauseous with fear as his godfather paced back and forth, mumbling to himself with a dark scowl marring his features. After half an hour of smothering mumbling and pacing, Severus drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. "I can't fight them. Not yet. They'll arrest us for breaking and entering anyway," he sighed warily, "let me see if I have anything for him in here." He stated indicating a small pouch that was forever nestled within his trousers. "Accio healing potions!"

Draco frowned at this, "Surely you know the names, Severus?"

Severus glowered darkly at his godson, "We need a large assortment of them. I'm not going to sit here naming them one by one just to satisfy you."

Draco sneered inwardly as he watched his Godfather start casting healing charms like ' _episkey_ ' and dabbing salves over Harry's bruised and blotchy skin. The bruises faded and were soon invisible, the scars healed almost instantly as though in fast-motion, and the blood ceased its slow released from Harry's mouth. Draco could feel himself trembling, the control slipping from his grasp, slowly but surely. As Harry was being healed, the images of what that brute had done to him were clouding Draco's mind.

"Can you turn him over?" Severus breathed as soon as the black eye on Harry's face faded. Good think he was still forced to wear contact lenses.

"What? Why?" Draco hissed, his stomach knotting.

"Oh grow a pair," Severus snapped, a little harsher than intended, "I need to see how much damage has been done to his rectum."

Draco physically gagged, "one move inappropriate word and I am throwing up in their garden again."

"Again?" Severus asked coyly, cocking an eyebrow in mild amusement, despite the situation. He ran his wand over the exposed skin, frowning as the scans showed much more damage than there would be for a 'normal' rape -then again -rape was NEVER normal. "He seems to have severe damage to his rectum. It can be healed but he'll need to be on a muscle-strengthener potion, pain relievers and a salve to rebuild the damage tissue."

Draco winced at all the internal damage that had been done to Harry's body. When he had first seen him, glasses on his nose and jogging in the early morning heat, Draco had thought the boy was the picture of health, if a little too skinny for his height and age. But after getting to know Harry for the last few weeks -he could see just how broken the younger boy was. It broke his heart. "Will he be alright, Uncle?"

Severus inclined his head solemnly, "for the most part, I should imagine so. As for the emotional scarring -I am afraid there is not much I can do at present."

Draco bowed his head but felt mildly happier that they were able to help his friend, "thank you so much, Severus, I'll tell Harry when he wakes up in the morning."

Severus nodded his head, "very well. I'll remove the charms and then you can take him up to bed."

Draco did not say anything other than a weak " _thank you_ " as he allowed Severus to fasten Harry's jeans loosely around his hips. Once done, the blonde boy gently maneuvred the smaller teen into his arms. As he straightened his back, Draco noted just how light Harry was. It was unhealthy. He'd need to eat more. With a flick of Severus' wand, the silencing charms were removed, meaning that Draco would have to use some of his Slytherin stealth to carry the unconscious boy up to bed without waking the relatives.

Draco was suddenly grateful at how light Harry was. It would be easier going up the stairs.

As he turned towards the hallway Draco heard a faint  _'pop_ ' signalling his godfather's departure. Suddenly aware of how alone he was as well as how silent everything was, Draco began to ease himself up the staircase, vaguely remembering where the squeaky floorboards were. He sighed with relief as he managed to reach the landing without so much as a squeak betraying his existence. Harry made heavy groans as he was moved into his room and over to his bed. Draco placed the boy on top of the knotted sheets before heading back over to the bedroom door to close it, blocking out the snores from Harry's Uncle down the hallway. He grimaced as he thought of that monster being related to his friend.

Harry whimpered.

Draco was quickly by the bed, his pockets twinkling with the small vials of assorted healing potions Severus had given to him whilst healing Harry. He wouldn't give the younger boy anything. Not yet. His uncle had done a grand enough job on his own, Draco decided. Doing the only thing he could do, Draco smoothed his cool palm over Harry's face, from top to bottom, brushing his fringe away out of his eyes as he did so. Harry calmed down at the soothing contact, his frown smoothing out, and his breathing returning to a regular pattern.

Draco smiled with relief as he started moving around to get ready for bed. He stripped down to his t-shirt and a long pair of boxers that Harry had lent him. It was a good thing Harry was slightly broader then he was otherwise the boxers would cut off his circulation. Then again the ones he was currently wearing rode extremely low on his slender hips. Once ready to kill a few hours with sleep Draco looked over at the bed. There was only a slender gap between Harry's body and the cold wall, and Draco did not feel up to squishing that night. Instead, he opted to swivel Harry's large-backed worn leather desk chair and prop it beside the bed. He tugged one of the sheets off of the bed and bundled the brunette's dressing gown to use as a pillow. Once done, he turned solemnly to the younger boy. The restless feeling in his fingertips settled as he combed the black hair out of Harry's fluttering eyelashes.

He hesitated as he leaned over his young friend. Harry turned his face into Draco's soft palm. Draco smiled sadly, wishing he could offer Harry more comfort.

Just as he was about to leave for his little home-made bed in the desk chair, Harry whimpered slightly as he moved. Draco leaned down over Harry, brushing the tips of their noses together, his breath running over the brunette's lips. Harry tilted his head and bumped their cheeks together. Draco froze for a moment, blinking with wide eyes before he closed the gap between their mouths and gently kissed his friend. Harry's mouth was feverishly hot and had the metallic tang of blood on his lips, but Draco didn't care. Behind the tang their was a spark that ripped through his body like a lightning bolt. He slowly pulled away, sucking lightly on Harry's bottom lip, before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I'm here for you Harry," he breathed, threading his fingers through the black hair as he sat down in the desk chair, his elbows leaning on the mattress beside his friends warm body.

Draco could swear that Harry had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he continued to sleep on. Even to this day he could swear that Harry smiled. However for the remainder of the night, Draco sat, curled up in the desk chair, drawing the dressing gown around him at the sudden cold weight he felt in his stomach, his silver eyes never wavering from Harry's sleeping face. The last words he spoke that night were a mere whisper, "What have I done?"

He fell asleep with his head in his hands.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Draco is a little OOC here, and that everyone seems really happy-go-lucky, but just remember Harry has practically become an expert of blocking things out. That'll come in handy later.

**You Are Cordially Invited to Hell  
**

To say that when Harry finally woke up the next day he was feeling so much better than he had in a while, was an understatement. He had never felt so ... untainted before in his life. He shifted on the comfortable mattress, as the early morning light poured in through his curtains, and frowned as he felt no searing pain shooting through his nether regions. Usually a burning pain so forceful it felt as though Dudley had kneed him in the groin and shoved a table-leg up his rectum pummelled into his body.

Today there was no such feeling.

He shifted again to see if the pain was awaiting its moment to strike into his still half-awake body. There was nothing. He frowned. He didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. Perhaps Vernon had done it too hard and paralysed his body, making sure that he felt nothing. His frown deepened as he gradually began to recognise that he was in his bedroom. Vernon would not have been decent enough to place him on his own bed. If it wasn't Vernon than it must have been -

Harry sat bolt upright and instantly regretted it as a wave of Vertigo assaulted his head. He groaned, stuffling his head against a pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. As soon as the spinning began to ease up he cracked an eye open. When his vision focused he was able to make out the bulging shape of the worn leather desk chair pulled right up to the side of the bed. That's when he felt the warm weight nestled on top of his thighs. He glanced down at his legs and saw his own pair of fluffy grey socks staring back at him. The socks were attached to a pair of his tracksuit bottoms with the sinched hems at the ankles. His eyes continued until he could depict his worn blue dressing gown, an over-sized shirt, and a mop of dishevelled blonde hair that most definitely did NOT belong to him.

A smile flickered onto his lips as he drank in the sight of Draco's sleeping form. The light touched the edges of Draco's hair creating a sort of halo around his pale features. Harry smiled as he relaxed back against the pillow, content on just watching Draco. It was oddly soothing to watch people.

Draco stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. All he managed to do was shift his position in the awkward make-shift bed he had created for himself. Harry thought it was sweet how Draco seemed to be watching over him. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 5:32am. Far too early to be awake. He turned onto his side, noting at last that there was some damage to his body as a few bruises began to sing out in pain against his ear drums. Draco shifted, his elbow slipped off the arm of the chair and he was jolted awake as his head collided with his arm.

"Fuck!" he hissed sharply. Waking up to a throbbing bruise was not a good way to wake up at all. Squeezing is eyes shut tightly, he rubbed his features to wake up and felt a heavy gaze on him. He cracked an eye open to see Harry half-awake and smiling lazily at him. "Bloody hell Harry how long have you been awake?" not waiting for an answer, Draco was clumsily out of the chair and perched on the edge of the mattress with the back of his hand pressed to Harry's forehead. The blonde pursed his lips. "You're still a little warm. You need to sleep some more."

Harry shook his head vaguely against the back of Draco's hand, the cool knuckles kneeding his skin ever so softly it made him smile even more. "Don't wanna sleep," he slurred sleepily, "Stay with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes at how disorientated Harry appearred to me that morning. He could only smile and flick the younger boys nose tenderly, "Fine, budge over you lump."

Harry grumbled low in his throat with a lopsided smile as he shuffled his barely hurting body over towards the wall, "I may be a lump," he mumbled whilst popping the 'p', "but I'm a cute lump."

Draco stifled a laugh as he turned onto his side and uncurled his legs on top of the mattress, "Yes Harry, you're a very cute lump."

Harry beamed tiredly and then collapsed entirely onto the pillow, ready to fall asleep again as soon as he could. He was glad that Draco was closer to him, he felt protected. He had never known that sensation before. He found he rather liked it. He curled his arms up to his chest and closed his eyes with a small yawn. Draco rolled his eyes again, more to himself that at Harry looking so childish in his sleepy stupor.

As Harry fell into a deep sleep once again, Draco felt his features grow neutral as his heart leapt frantically within his chest. Harry looked so peaceful so innocent -and then Draco had gone and kissed him last night. He groaned inwardly to himself, running a hand down his face. What had all that been about? "I'm so fucked up," he breathed to himself, "Why did I have to kiss you?" as the words left his mouth, he could not bring himself to regret the kiss -it had been soft, tender, completely one-sided but, otherwise perfect. He didn't want Harry to know -he couldn't know -Draco refused to lose his friend. harry meant too much to him to lose.

He lifted a hand and began gently tracing patterns over Harry's sleeping eyes and cheeks, down his neck and over his hands with his index finger. He didn't regret the kiss, but he was not willing to risk jeopardising what he already had with Harry. It didn't help either, that all last night Severus' drawling voice echoed throughout his mind. All night he had fought the urge to climb back into Harry's bed and watch the young boy sleep, as he had done for the better part of the summer holiday. He had suffered last night, that was for sure. His shoulders were already aching as was his tailbone. But it was comfortable on the bed, lying side-by-side with Harry. The softness of the mattress was intoxicating him, coaxing him to drift off to sleep once again.

This time he did what Harry did, yawned lazily, curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

~0~

"In love?" Narcissa choked on the tea Severus passed her. The man merely nodded, the horrors of the previous night still burnt into the underside of his eyelids. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Harry, broken and bleeding.

He clenched his cup.

"How can my own son be in love? With another boy no less? What will become fo the Malfoy bloodline?"

Severus suppressed a sneer and rolled his dark eyes, "Yes that would be a tragedy now wouldn't it?" he rasped sarcastically, elegantly gulping down his scotch. "Meanwhile getting back to what is more important -what is Lucius up to?"

Narcissa looked as though she was about to protest but decided against it. She clenched and unclenched her dainty hands -Draco's hands -and sighed. "To tell you the truth, as much as I once loved him, he's finally cracked. That man is now officially insane. I don't even know how he intends to become the next Dark Lord. He cackles an awful lot though, for some reason."

"Lucius? Cackling? Oh, my suspicions are running riot."

"Alright Severus I get it, my husband is barely any different, if slightly manic, but there is no need for that level or sarcasm!"

Severus snorted, "A little manic? Cissa do you hear yourself? The man is insane! He disinherited your only child -your own flesh and blood!"

Narcissa was close to tears now. That is why her visits were often growing shorter and shorter. "I KNOW SEVERUS! GODDAMN IT I KNOW IT MORE THAN ANYONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH -YOU HAVE NO CHILDREN!"

"YES I DO, NARCISSA, YES I FUCKING DO!"

Their shouting cut off as soon as it had started. Narcissa blinked up at her friend with astonished, watery silver eyes, "I ... you have a ... what?"

Severus was eyeing the woman darkly, his chest heaving from his exerting angry outburst. He licked his dry lips and flicked his jet black hair from his eyes, "I have a son," he repeated smoothly, enunciating the last word. The words still sounded vaguely foreign to him.

"A son ... Severus! Who is this boy? Where is he? Why is he not here, with you?"

Severis raised a hand without saying a word, effectively silencing the blonde haired woman. "Cissa, the child does not know I am related to him but he does know of me as a person. As far as he is concerned I am Draco's godfather."

"That you're Draco's..." she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization as to whom Severus was referring to. Her hand flew up to her mouth, "Oh, Severus! Not the little Potter boy?" Severus bowed his head, not wanting to see her emotional development as the statement sunk into her mind. He was still in the process of the shock from the previous night. "Severus," she breathed out as she took in the gloomy aura surrounding her dear friend, "how have you been controlling yourself all this time? What would possess you to not tell him?"

"He knows nothing of me, Cissa, I need him to trust me. In the long run it will make everything a whole lot smoother," he hated how sombre his own voice sounded, but he could not help it. His son was being abused and there was nothing he could do about it. The ministry would track him down in a minute if he did anything more than basic silencing charms and cleaning charms in a muggle house.

"I know you don't believe that," Narcissa chided gently, "I know you think he will be hot-headed and irrational thanks to those muggles."

Severus shrugged a shoulder, "He's proven your worth where your son is concerned. I know you do not necessarily like the idea of your son being gay, Cissa, but think about Draco. As far as he is concerned he is no longer a Malfoy. Right now his only thoughts are to be happy. He is happy with Harry, even if only as friends. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time."

Narcissa pursed her lips in thought. "Let's just focus on keeping Draco safe from those relatives, and Lucius away from pure insanity."

"Isn't it already late for that?" Severus commented drily.

Narcissa glared at him in annoyance before she disapparated.

~0~

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finally finished weeding the flowerbeds in the back garden. Petunia had made him do it as Vernon left to go to a last minute meeting with his drill company. Harry had felt relief when his Uncle had announced he would be out at the firm for the better part of the day. He was especially grateful because that meant that Petunia was more than happy to help him around the house, and make several batches of cold lemonade.

Dudley was off on the Isle of Man at a boxing tournament.

As Harry swallowed down the rest of his lemonade, the ice cubes clinking in the sunlight, he could not help but be suddenly reminded that Draco was locked up, in his pokey room with little to no air in it and nothing to eat or drink. His stomach knotted as he pressed the cold glass to his head. It felt wonderful. He was still spooked about how, after the events of the previous night, he had no long-term broken limbs, nose, or even a black eye. Let aloe the bruises he was supposed to have.

It unnerved him.

"Harry! I'm going down to Tesco's do you want anything special for dinner?" came his aunt's shrill voice from the kitchen. He smiled weakly. He normally always did the food-runs. It was strange for someone else to do it.

He rubbed the back of his sweating neck and glanced up at his bedroom window. That's when an idea hit him life a ton of bricks. "Hey Aunt Petunia!" he called out as he scrambled in his dirty jeans and clinging t-shirt to get to the backdoor of the conservatory where his aunt was currently reading the newspaper. Bringing himself up short, and panting heavily he gasped out, "Would I be able to invite a friend over for dinner?"

Petunia frowned at him in a skeptical manner, "Friend? When did you make a friend Harry? Surely you would have mentioned them sooner."

Harry gave her an 'are-you-kidding' look, "With Vernon and Dudley in the house, not likely."

Petunia rolled her sharp little eyes but nodded her head nonetheless, "alright then, just make sure that they don't look scruffed up."

At this inquiry, Harry felt his stomach turn cold and drop into his shoes, "Er yeah that won't be a problem," he plastered a smile onto his face, "By the way would I be able to go shopping this afternoon before dinner? Now, in fact? I just want to get some new things -I need at least a clean set of clothes if I get any more interviews after the summer."

Petunia knew something was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. She pursed her lips and frowned up at her ruffled nephew. He had never mentioned having a friend before but then she knew he was right, he couldn't brag about his new friend in front of her son and husband. They would torture the boy about who the friend was and try to manipulate said new friend. She exhaled and rubbed a hand down her face, feeling suddenly extremely aged and weary, "Of course Harry, I'll cook up something for five people then."

Harry grinned, hands stuffed into his pockets whilst trying to suppress a grin. Step one was complete. "Would I be able to have my bank card for this afternoon?" he asked cautiously.

Petunia nodded, returning to an article she had previously been reading in the newspaper, "it's in the top kitchen drawer by the fridge" she replied in a monotone as Harry scraped the dirt from his feet and walked through the conservatory and into the kitchen. He knew where his bank card was kept, but he also knew that Vernon stole his bank statements when they came through the post every other month. As his trainers squeaked drily on the linoleum flooring, he yanked the drawer out of its pine wood socket and began leafing his hand through it, trying to find the small sheet of plastic underneath all of the clutter. As soon as he touched the smooth surface his heart summersaulted in his chest.

Eureka!

Sliding the card into his back pocket he made short work of racing up the staircase to the landing. He stopped short outside his bedroom door, hair ruffled and heart pounding. This was the silver lining of last night; Petunia was taking pity on him. She didn't know what happened, she just knew that Vernon got exhausted and Harry was usually a bloody pulp. She assumed it answered for everything and did not question Harry about it. Not that he would answer, even if she did. Since he was seven Vernon had drilled it into his head that he was unloved, and if his aunt knew that he was a ' _filthy bender who liked it up the arse so much they'd fuck their own Uncle_ ' then she would throw him out.

Harry believed the lie. Even if he now knew different, a small voice in the back of his head still told him that it was a possibility.

Even if Petunia didn't do it, who's to say that Vernon would not?

He shivered, forcing the thoughts out of his mind. He clenched his left hand into a fist as his fingers curled around the worn doorknob, and swung the door inwards. He knew he would find Draco awake, he'd felt the blonde watching him from the bedroom window numerous times throughout the morning whilst he worked. He smiled as the blonde peered over the top of one of the novels Harry had just finished reading. Lifting the book aloft with a small smile, Draco spoke, "This book is pretty good -I can see why you like it."

Harry smiled even wider than before, the bright sunlight piercing in through the blinds and creating smooth shadows across Draco's face. "I tend to make it a habit not to buy books I hate."

"Ah, a good habit," Draco teased, sliding a shred of paper in between pages as a bookmark, "So pray tell, my dear Harry, why is thoust grinning like a fool?"

Harry chuckled, "You and I are going out this afternoon."

Draco blanched. Out? As in, out of the house? What were they going to go? They could get caught! "Uh ... are you sure that's a good idea Harry?"

"Nonesense. And tonight you're joining us for dinner."

"I'm _what_?" Draco exploded, bolting upright on the edge of the bed, his features contorted into a mask of horror.

"Shh!" Harry hissed urgently, flapping his hands about in case Petunia was near the stairs, "I asked my aunt to have a friend over for dinner. She said I could but that means that you and I need to go shopping to get you a descent outfit."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "She's my aunt, she cleans my clothes, she must have seen that outfit over five hundred times in the last seven years or something. Now come on, time to get out and shop before she starts cooking dinner."

Draco feinged a sigh but was secretly thrilled at the idea of getting out of the bedroom. It was cramped and airless, and how Harry spent numerous days in here was beyond him. He stuffed his feet into his worn, ratty trainers, tied the laces, and straightened up, grabbing Harry's black, form-fitting hoodie as he did so. Harry frowned as the blonde did this, as they made their way across the landing, "why are you taking a hoodie? It's about a million degrees outside."

Draco shrugged, "it might rain."

"In the middle of this heat wave? I don't think so," Harry held out his hand for the hoodie, but when all Draco did was gaze down at the outstretched palm and then back to Harry's face, the boy dropped his hand and shrugged, "fine, be hot, makes no difference to me. Just don't complain later," he warned with the hint of a smile.

Draco rolled his silvery eyes, "yeah whatever, can we get moving now? I don't fancy dying right here on your floor thank you very much."

Harry stuck his tongue out and promptly led the way downstairs, peering through the banisters to make sure Petunia was not in the kitchen. Luckily she was not. Harry hopped down the last few steps and opened the front door, beckoning for Draco to quickly dash outside. "I'm going aunt Petunia!" Harry out loudly from the front door was he stepped outside.

"Don't be late!" she called back in a shrill voice.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile as he banged the door closed in its frame. The knocker rattled. He turned to Draco who was squinting with one eye closed up in the direction of the sun, his blonde hair glowing gold. "Shall we get going then?" Harry grinned as Draco nodded, a smile on his pale lips.

They turned in the direction of the playground where they first met. It seemed like another life time to Draco now. The summer heat and happiness has made time seem like a luxury. So many things had happened in the past few weeks just to have happened in one summer, let alone only three and a half weeks. They began mounting the hill, the dead grass whispering against their trouser legs, and trainers as they climbed higher in the suns burning heat. Harry could not help but frown at how pale Draco was looking, he had been eating what Harry could scrounge for him, even if it meant buying him some sandwiches from Tesco's to store in drawers. Now that he looked closer, Harry could swear that Draco's skin was porcelain or china or something not entirely made of human skin. He was too pale! He'd been sleeping rough for nigh on two weeks or even more before Harry met him, and his skin had only flushed red when he was hot, but he never got stained with the long-lasting sunburn.

Draco caught him looking and turned to face him as they began walking down the other side of the hill. He breathed through a smile, "What? Do I have something on my face?" his hand automatically sprang to his cheek.

Harry chuckled, "No you don't, I was just wondering why you don't get sunburn."

"Suburn?" Draco frowned, looking as confused about sunburn as he had about Tesco's. "I don't think I've ever experienced it or known someone who has."

Harry cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at this, "haven't you led a sheltered life."

Draco was about to question Harry's statement when the brunette suddenly dashed ahead to a small steel and glass contraption with a red seat on the other side and glass windows. Before he could even ask what is was, a large red grumbling beast loomed down the road and opened its glass doors. Draco was pale and shaking as Harry stepped up onto the small steps and paid for two tickets. Harry had to turn around at the last minute and drag the blonde up onto the contraption before it sped off.

With his hand still wrapped around the frightened blonde's wrist, Harry found two seats at the back of the bus that were in the shade for the majority of the trip. Draco soon relaxed, though the continuous bumps in the road made him feel queasy, like when he had taken his apparation test. He had always felt sick after it. Now he was experiencing that feeling again as Surrey flashed by in blurs of yellow-tainted green, grey and blue skies. Harry had no released Draco's wrist. Draco felt a little more secure with the slack feeling of Harry's fingers on his skin. It was comforting. Draco was suddenly reminded of kissing Harry the night before and his stomach knotted. A bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck.

"Draco? Are you alright? If you're getting hot just put the hoodie on your lap" Harry's voice sounded so far away. The brunette even had to click his fingers to snap the blonde from his trance.

Draco started. "I'm sorry Harry," he mumbled, suddenly feeling really ill.

Harry frowned, "You don't look too well. Do you want to go back?"

Draco shook his head, "No I'll be fine. I'm not used to this -sort of travel."

"Oh I understand," Harry said with a lighter tone to his voice.

Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "You do?" he asked incredulously, eyes growing wider all the time. Could he know about them? Was he a wizard too? Hope swelled within Draco's chest as Harry smiled easily at him.

"Yeah, I used to get car-sick all the time when my Uncle drove us places."

Draco felt the bubble of hope explode within his chest. He felt his shoulders slump slightly as the 'bus' as Harry continuously referred to it, rattled along the baked tarmac roads, the smell of exhaust fumed drifting in through the window made his head spin. There was a small part of him, wishing he had stayed in bed.

About an hour later Harry tugged at Draco's limp wrist and signaled that they were going to get off as soon as the bus stopped. Draco was thankful when his feet were planted firmly on the concrete pavement. A shiver ran down his spine as the sun hit his skin. He smiled brightly, feeling happier once again. Harry nudged him with his shoulder and pointed at a huge glass domed building with a strange name adorning the front sign hanging over the door. Draco peered through the glass doors and saw numerous shops illuminated on the inside. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. This place was nothing like Diagon Alley. Harry walked ahead a few steps until Draco fell in-step beside him and together they entered the shopping centre.

The air within was artificially cold and caused their skin to break out into goosepimples. Draco shivered and slipped into the hoodie once again. It was still warm and smelled of Harry. Draco felt something stir within his stomach. He tried to ignore it as Harry began guiding him towards the map and then naming each shop and what they sold. Their opinions clashed over so many things as they started to go from shop to shop, and Draco was intrigued to learn as much about Harry through their bickering as possible. Harry laughed loudly at how enthusiastic Draco was around all the shops; he could not help but wonder exactly how sheltered Draco's previous life had been. Perhaps he had never been shopping alone, or at all for that matter.

About two hours later, after finally buying a new outfit for Draco that consisted of dark blue, form-fitting jeans with a slight flare at the bottom, a black leather studded belt, and a loose silvery white shirt that had a stiff collar and cuffs, they stopped in the food court and were once again debating, only this time is was about food. Harry was adamant that they didn't eat but Draco wasn't having any of it. "Draco!" Harry groaned, "If you eat now you won't eat when we get home. You'll be sick if anything."

"But Harry I am starving. A few sandwiches here and there barely fill my appetite, which I swear has doubled already with the smell of this food."

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Harry groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "fine, but you have to promise me,  _promise me_ , that you will eat as much as you can this evening."

Draco looked momentarily affronted and then smirked, "Come on Harry, we're both more or less on half the diet we're supposed to have, you should know I'd swallow the plate and everything on it if I could."

"Oh, so that's why I caught you trying to chew the plastic cover of your sandwich, yesterday," Harry teased with a grin.

"No!" Draco protested, looking faintly embarrassed, "I couldn't get it open and you know it!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, fine. We can get something small but that is all, do you understand?" Draco was too happy at the prospect of food that he willingly agreed to all of Harry's terms before running off to eat.

~0~

The twilight was drawing in, the smell of cooked food wafted from underneath the front door and Draco was fidgeting drastically as Harry rung the doorbell and waited. Draco was disgraced with himself. He was used to meeting strangers at his parents' gala's. He knew how to act and present himself. Why was he acting like such a frightened wuss? Snapping himself into the right frame of mind, engraved into him by his own father, Draco straightened his back, adopted a dominating stance, and tilted his head up, giving anyone before him the impression that he was looking down on them. He missed this pose.

A heavy thumping could be heard advancing on the other side of the door. Draco felt his insides knot together but he did his best to ignore them. He refused to be intimidated by these  _muggles._

The door swung open.

For a split second Draco wanted to draw his fist back and punch the fat person in front of him. It took him a good few seconds to notice that the person before him was not Harry's Uncle. He wanted to frown but opted to maintain his current pose with hi darkening glare on the lump standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" the lump asked in a bored tone, "we ain't buying nothing"

"Push over, Dudley, this is my friend. He's staying for dinner," Harry stated heatedly as he pushed past his cousin into the hallway, leaving the doorway wide open for Draco to enter.

Draco walked through into the hallway, Dudley slamming the front door shut behind them before shoving past them and waddling into the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door slammed shut all that could be heard was the grumbling of Dudley telling his parents about the situation, and then Vernon's gruff barking of refusal. Petunia's shrill shouting was heard, for the first time that summer, insisting that it was already planned and arranged and was not being changed at a last minutes notice. Draco shot Harry an amused look before he stepped aside and gave a small bow at his waist, indicating for Harry to lead the way. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and murmured an affectionate, "git" as he brushed past the blonde and lead the way down the hall and into the kitchen. Draco could only smile after him as he followed.

The Dursley's were standing around the table and had clearly been trying to hide the fact that they'd been arguing as Draco entered the room. Vernon glared down at Draco but didn't say anything. Harry was impressed. Draco's dominating stance and disdainful sneer was working its charm. Petunia's eyes were shining as she admired Draco, his dark blue jeans hugged his lean hips and the white shirt set off his hair and skin tone beautifully. She stepped forward, hand extended, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry's never mentioned you before"

Draco feigned surprise and mock-hurt, a hand flying to his chest as he looked down at Harry, "Harry, how could you? I feel an utter fool now."

Harry rolled his eyes and they shared a smirk. Draco winked at him, and then took Petunia's hand and kissed the back of her hand. Harry frowned; did Draco just wink at him? "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Petunia, Harry has told me about you. All good, I assure you." Harry blinked in astonishment. Petunia blushed. Vernon spluttered and Dudley could only gawk.

Petunia turned to Harry, "He's so charming, Harry, wherever did you two meet?"

"Tesco's," both boys' stated simultaneously. Harry coughed and flushed whilst Draco merely smiled, "I needed some help and Harry was right there and found everything for me within ten minutes. I then took him out to lunch to thank him and we've been in contact ever since." He then turned his eyes lazily to Dudley and Vernon and his smile fell automatically, "Harry hasn't really mentioned either of you but I suppose he was just too busy."

Vernon turned red and Dudley grumbled.

Petunia looked amused, "well I know this was all last minute but I hope you enjoy the food."

Draco smiled slyly, "Oh, I'm sure I will. Harry's made me food on many occasions and if his food is amazing, I'm sure yours will be even better."

Harry found his tongue finally and swatted lightly at Draco's arm, "watch it you, or you'll be out of nice things to say before dinner even starts."

Draco snorted, and yet still managed to look elegant, "unlike you, Potter, I can keep a civil tongue in my head at the best of time, instead of swearing at soup."

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes, "that was one time, thank you very much! And it fell onto my lap and was HOT I might add."

"Luke warm," Draco insisted playfully.

Dudley frowned, "why do you call him Potter if you're such great friends?"

Draco sneered slightly but flashed a charming smile, slowly curling an arm around Harry's shoulder's and drawing him closer, his fingers inching towards the soft black hair at the nape of the brunette's neck, "Oh, he knows I only tease him with it. Besides, he calls me much worse," he flashed a bright smile.

Petunia smiled and then gestured to the table, "alright everyone lets sit down at eat before it gets cold!" They all obliged and took their seats. Draco was the perfect gentleman and drew out the chair for Petunia to sit down and even surprised Harry when he helped tuck the chair in underneath him. Harry shivered when he felt Draco's fingertips run along his back before going to his own seat beside Harry.

Once they were all seat and had portioned the food out evenly between them, Petunia asked Draco about his childhood. Harry perked up at this. He didn't know much about Draco's childhood and wanted to know more as well. "Well Mother and Father had me home-school by my Godfather until I was eleven and then I went to a boarding school in Scotland"

"You must've been lonely," Petunia commented.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't have many friends. I still don't to this day. Not true friends," he swallowed thickly, feeling a little uncomfortable. His heart was close to exploding when he felt Harry link their pinkie fingers underneath the table.

"What's he then? To you?" Vernon snarled aggressively, jerking his fat thumb in Harry's direction. Draco immediately stiffened and glowered, whilst Petunia hissed a reprimand.

Draco looked Vernon straight in the eye and cocked a sleek blonde eyebrow, "I'll have you know, sir, that Harry is much more to me than any mere friend could ever dream to be. Harry, quite literally, saved me from myself. If it was not for him I would not have found my Godfather again."

Petunia was interested even more now, "what happened to your parents?"

"My father disowned me and my mother disappeared. My godfather lives here in Surrey and I was searching for him. Harry and I ran into him one day and it was -shocking to say the least," he allowed a small smile to flutter on his lips, "Harry has been amazing to me if anything. Especially when my godfather goes off to work, it gets rather dull here."

"Our Dudley seems to be doing fine in finding entertainment," Vernon announced proudly, clapping his son on the shoulder.

Harry snorted, "yeah by beating up other people."

"It's called wrestling, Potter," Vernon snarled, his beady eyes glowering over the table.

Draco pulled a face, "I never understood that sport; to vulgar and violent and shows no means of promise for any career other than a bodyguard."

Vernon cocked an eyebrow, "and what does your father do?"

"He was a governor at my boarding school as well as an essential member of the Prime Minister's party."

Though surprised, Harry inwardly smirked into his food as Vernon promptly snapped his mouth shut. He would need to ask Draco about that later, now that it had been brought up. Petunia frowned as a strange silence befell them, "So what do you plan to do now?"

Draco shrugged his slender shoulders, "For now I simply wish to enjoy the summer holiday. I'll worry about the rest of my future once September comes along."

"That's only about a week away now," Petunia warned.

Draco disarmed her concern with a bright white smile, "Oh, don't worry. I shall find something to keep me entertained. And if that fails, I can always drop by and visit this little one," he chuckled as he affectionately ruffled Harry's hair.

Vernon snorted, "you queer, boy?"

Draco stiffened again but relaxed almost instantly as Petunia shrieked out, "VERNON!"

Draco cleared his throat, "My sexual preference has nothing to do with my friendship with your nephew. And I would like to think that it does not bother him to whom I am attracted to."

"So in other words, you're gay," Vernon sneered as he bit into a chicken leg. "Just like our little nephew," he spat the last word with venom.

Draco frowned at the aggression in Vernon's voice. If he was so disgusted with gays as he was making out then why did he rape Harry? "Harry being gay is just his life choice. There's nothing wrong with it. He's an amazing person regardless," Draco insisted. He meant every word with a passion. He hadn't felt so much passion about something for a while now. It was nice to feel it again. He held Vernon's gaze for a while until Petunia broke the stiff silence.

"So Harry what do you two plan on doing after dinner?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure. We might just walk around for a little while. It's a nice night for it."

"Yeah the back-alley's will be dry enough for the both of you to go down on one another!" Vernon sneered suggestively.

And that is when Draco lost it. He stabbed his knife into the tabletop and stood from his chair so fast that it clattered backwards onto the floor. His face was flushed red with anger and he was visibly trembling in a desperate bid to control his emotions. He was glaring directly at Vernon who looked a little surprise and, dare Harry think it, a little afraid. "Don't you dare speak of Harry or I as if we are not in the room!" he spat out harshly, "you have no right you pathetic, fat excuse of a man! You don't deserve any of this! You don't deserve a good wife who puts plates of food on the table to stuff your fat, ungrateful face! Nor do you deserve a sweet boy for your nephew who is willing to help you despite how you violate him!"

"Draco!" Harry whimpered out, his green eyes looking from face-to-face with barely concealed shame.

Vernon looked as angry as Draco as he balled his large fingers into fists, "he enjoys every moment of it!" he spat.

"Is that why all he does throughout the entire ordeal is scream out for help?" Draco bellowed, his heart feeling as though it would explode with anger. He didn't wait for an answer. He barely even heard Petunia's quiet protests or see the tears running down Harry's cheeks as he turned and stalked from the house, lest he be unable to prevent any physical violence. As the front door banged closed, Harry bolted from his chair unable to bear the shame of the situation.

Silence descended upon the table once again.

Vernon rolled his eyes and turned to his wife, "pay those poofs no mind, Pet, they're talking rubbish as always."

"But they're not, are they, Vernon?" Petunia asked quietly, as she moved the food around her plate, her appetite having vanished some time ago. She didn't -couldn't -look up at the man whom she had shared the majority of her life with. He was a monster to her now.

"What are you talking about Pet?"

"I hear you Vernon. Every time I hear you despite the fact that I act oblivious" she was shaking slightly now and so she sat down her cutlery, "I've phone the police several times but by the time they come round you're either at work, abroad for work, or just never around and they soon give up thinking that I am an attention seeker," she sighed and wiped at her eyes, "I want you out of the house!"

"What? This is my house!"

"Not any more it isn't!" she snapped viciously. "It's mine! And you have the rest of August to move out of this house and our lives!" without another word, or a backwards glance, she left the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Down and Dirty  
**

It had finally started to rain.

It had been a long hot, dry summer with barely a droplet and now, somewhere during the course of their catastrophic dinner, a bulging black cloud finally burst overhead, bleeding down onto the baked pavements and burnt roads. The dying yellow grass crinkled and bent under the weight of fresh nourishment. The rain was not the cool refreshing rain, like so many had prayed for throughout the summer. No, this rain was the thick heavy droplets that pelted down against every surface, making your clothes irritably cling to your skin and stick there, making you feel as though you were thrown into a puddle of oil.

It was in this rain that Draco was stalking home to Spinner's end in. He's perfectly clean hair was now hanging in grizzly strings down his pale face flushed with rage. His fists were still clenched and his brand new clothes were ringing wet and clung heavily to every curve of his body. It was awkward and stiff to move and his feet felt heavy as his second-hand black shoes pooled with water. He grimaced. How did muggles live like this? With water sneaking in to every spare space of their bodies? It was horrible! His clothes were starting to feel like a thick layer of dead skin and he was aching to rip it off. Scorched lightning thrashed through the sky, illuminating the darkened horizon. His breathing was even and rough to his ears. He needed to find Severus -he needed to leave this place.

It wasn't for him.

The pavements and gutters were, by now, over-flowing with the thick, oily rain as it flooded the world beneath the Heavens. Draco grimaced as a car drove by, straight through the deep, black puddle and drenched him even more. He groaned and clenched his fists tighter as the greasy water ran down his neck, and soaked through into his skin. Merlin, he felt so dirty!

He had started to shake now, not from the temperature, which was decidedly still too warm for the amount of rain torrenting down upon him, but due to the sheer anger he felt towards Harry's Uncle. He had tried to be polite, and as gracefully impolite, as his father had taught him when he was young. Malfoy's were expected to have proper manners, after all, not act like some pleblian. He had been a perfect gentleman, up until his breaking point. He didn't care for his outburst, and the way his anger had gotten the better of him. It did that sometimes. He was used to it, most of the people he had known in his old life were used to it.

_But Harry didn't know._

He stopped short, just underneath a large maple tree in front of someone's house. He was not a Malfoy any longer. That name had been ripped from him. He was no one to anyone anymore. The very thought made him shiver, and his insides knot around one another. He was starting to feel light-headed. The rain was making him feel lost and nauteous. He had never liked the rain.

He was nowhere near Spinners End, he realised as he glanced at his surroundings. His heart skipped a beat and his knees trembled vaguely as he realised he had no idea where he was. Fear began snaking it's way into his mind. He was lost and alone and could not even apparate anywhere to get away from it all -or even to Severus' house. There was nowhere to turn back to, either. He was pretty sure that, after his outburst, Harry was far from happy with him. In fact, he would even go as far to say that if Harry was standing with him right now in the downpour, they'd be a bloody lip and a broken nose or two. His heart sank at the prospect of disappointing Harry. He never liked to disappoint anyone, but right now Harry was his one friend -his only friend -in the muggle world.

He sighed wearily, stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his sodden jeans and began walking through the inch-deep river that had now replaced the pavements.

"DRACO!"

He stopped. His ears were now being cruel and decieving him. He was truly going mad in this world. He shrugged it off, bowed his head against the torrent and pressed on through the thick, stifling air.

"DRACO!" Again he was sure that it was Harry's voice, echoing out through the rain. Then again, he was mad now, nothing would make sense to him anymore. He growled low in his throat, not wanting to lash out at the phantom that was masquerading with Harry's voice. "Draco will you please slow down?"

This time he did stop. And he did turn around to peer through the dark gold strands of his soaked fringe. Harry was jogging in his direction, dark shirt clinging to every muscle and bone of his body, water gleamed on his features and glasses, his hair hung in wavy black tresses and a large spray of water was left in his wake as he hurried through the watered pavement. Draco stood upright and stiff, arms clamped down to his sides and shoulders tense at the rain. It didn't take long for Harry to catch up to him.

Harry was panting slightly from trying to find Draco and then chasing after him. It shouldn't have taken him that long, on any other day, but the rain had made the neighbourhood look the same around every corner and over every road. When he had finally spotted the lone blonde boy stalking through the streets, his clothes clinging to his body as though they were supposed to strangle him, Harry had felt his legs run of their own accord. He doubled over in front of the blond, breathing and gasping through the rain, clutching at his stomach. "W-why did you run off?" he gasped out.

Draco shrugged though Harry could barely see the movement from where he was leaning on his knees. "It was just the time to leave," he stated in a cold, clear voice. He shivered as the image of his father swam through his head.

Harry straightened up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, "Look I know my Uncle was an arsehole to you, but you didn't need to just leave!" Harry felt his voice losing control already. He didn't mean for it to, but he didn't know what to feel other than anger. Anger at his Uncle for being ... well, his Uncle, angry at Draco for storming off, and angry at himself for feeling so weak and ashamed about what was announced over dinner.

"That was only a part of the reason I left, Harry," Draco stated matter-of-factly, though the coldness in his voice was gradually subsiding. He could not be cold towards Harry.

"Then what was the reason?" Harry shouted out, his temper rising. His fingers were tightening into fists as he tried to maintain his furiousness. He looked up at Draco's impassive features, the same expression Severus had worn the other night. He shuddered at the memory. "Well?" he snarled.

Draco shrugged again, turning his face to stare across the empty, rain-soaked road. "I just had to. Would you want to live where you live, Harry? If you had a choice, would you?"

Harry knew that if he had a choice, he would run as far from Surrey as possible and never return if he could help it. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't be annoyed and infuriated by Draco's abandonment attempt. "So that's it then?" he asked in a brutally sarcastic voice, a sneer on his mouth that did not belong there. "You're just going to leave? After everything I did for you?"

Draco bristled at his words and then sneered himself, "Oh, it's all about _you_ isn't it Potter? All about what you did for me. Well what about what I did for you, you ungrateful bastard?"

Harry flinched at being called a 'bastard'. Uncle Vernon had called him a lot worse, of course he had, but to hear it from someone who was meant to be your friend? His muscles tensed as he regarded the blond boy through the rain, "So that's it then?" he repeated, his voice failing him. Draco shrugged a shoulder a millimetre. Harry scoffed and shook his head, running his hands through his soaked hair. "You know, I thought you were actualy a descent human being -until tongiht!" he spat the last words, anger shaking his voice.

Draco ground his teeth together, the urge to lunge at the brunette before him was increasing with every second that passed between them. "Tonight was not my fault, and you know it!" he seethed venomously, "you were the one who had to grow balls and ask your aunt to invite me for dinner. I could have survived another night in your room, Harry! I don't mind as much as you think! We could have eaten a larger meal this afternoon if anything!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to see you be more sociable!"

"With your family?" Draco exclaimed in outrage. He loathed Harry's family. He would have had more entertaining conversations with Harry's bloody pillow! "They're about as classy as cockroaches!"

"I was doing you a favour! I was getting some descently cooked food into your emaciated gut!" Harry shouted out as he shoved Draco's shoulder. The arrogant stance had being driving him mad since Draco had adopted it on his doorstep. It had irked him throughout dinner, festering at the back of his mind.

"Don't you think you should have asked me first?" Draco snarled, shoving Harry back just as hard.

"YES!" the word was out of Harry's mouth before he realised it. He lowered his voice and nodding in understanding, "Yes you're right. I should have asked you, and I apologise for not asking. NOW will you come back with me?" he asked urgently, flaring his arms out.

Draco allowed his arms to roam over Harry's drenched figure. The only reason he would be going back would be for Harry. But Harry was not even grateful to him for being there -for helping him. He sighed wearily, not knowing what to do. The anger in his chest had barely subsided enough to allow returning. His fuse was too short. "I don't think that it's a good idea for either of us, Harry. I think I should go to my uncle's house."

Harry's mouth fell open at the blond boys' words. He shifted awkwardly. He didn't want to go back alone. If he did, Vernon might be there. And if Vernon was there -he suppressed a shudder at the thought at the risk of bringing up his dinner. He swallowed thickly, not wanting to be sick in the over-flowing gutter. "It was me, wasn't it?" he breathed, barely audible over the sloshing of the heavy rain. But Draco had heard him. He winced at Harry's word and the brunette boy took this as a signal that Draco was agreeing with him. "I ... I didn't think you were that shallow," Harry stated coldly, his hands clenching into fists yet again. His nails dug into his palms and the rain stung the fresh wounds. He winced vaguely.

Draco's head snapped in the rain, to look down at Harry, his eyes glaring and cold.  _Like silver flames_ , Harry thought absent-mindedly. "What did you say?" Draco spat, "you think I'm shallow, do you?" Harry could only nod slightly as he tried to remember why he was feeling so angry at his friend. He winced as Draco shoved him throughy the rain, the water splattering up his legs as he stumbled back a step. "You think I don't give to fucks about you, Potter?"

"Well if you do you have a funny way of showing it!" Harry ground out, shoving Draco's offending hands away.

"So I didn't help you after your uncle RAPED YOU?" Draco shouted against the wind that was picking up gradually, accompanied by the heavy downpour.

"SHUT UP!" Harry snarled, grabbing Draco's wrists as he aimed for another shove, and dragged the blonde down onto the flooded pavement. Harry was much faster than Draco had first thought as he soon found himself straddled by the other boy in a pool of gritty water. He hissed in pain as he tried to wrestle Harry off of him. He gasped for breath as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Get off!" he snapped, trying to dislodge the boy on top of him.

It was not that easy, as he soon found out, and was soon having the wind knocked out of him as Harry began drumming his clenched fists roughly onto his chest. Draco shifted awkwardly, winded and sure that he was going to have bruises the following morning as Harry's broken-hearted face loomed over his own, shimmering with the oily rain that drenched them both.

"Harry? Harry?" he attempted as he tried to slither out from underneath the frustrated boy, who had tears running down his voice and mingling with the rain that trickled down from his soggy tresses. He finally grabbed Harry's pummeling fists in his own and stretched his arms out to the side, drawing the pounding to his chest to stop. "WILL YOU QUIT AND LISTEN TO ME?" Harry merely trembled and struggled in Draco's grasp but could not free himself. "Why are you hitting me?" he asked, spluttering slightly through the rain that dripped into his mouth.

"You ... you're leaving because of me. Because of what my Uncle did to me -you think I'm a dirty little freak!"

The words were like a slap in the face to Draco. Freak? His anger faltered slightly. Harry was not a freak in his eyes -he had hoped Harry knew that by now. He exhaled tiredly. "I don't think you're a freak, Harry" he stated softly, doubting that Harry could hear him due to the lashing rain.

Harry frowned, looking as though he thought Draco had lost his mind. "What do you mean you don't think I'm a freak? Of course I am!"

Draco shook his head, the gritty water sliding in and out of his ears as the rain continued to pool around him. The temperature was cooling down slightly and Draco wanted to get indoors in the warm as soon as possible. He was beginning to tremble from being in water too long -he could feel himself turning into a prune. He grimaced at the thought. "Harry you're not a fucking freak but I swear to Merlin that if you don't get off me right now I will leave you out here to be a prune!"

Harry frowned down at the blond. He would hate to be stuck in a growing puddle as Draco was, with the dirty water soiling his hair and clogging up his ears and creeping higher over his skin and clothes, but was the water making his friends go batty? "Merlin?" Harry frowned, "what the Hell does he have to do with anything?" he felt so confused right at that moment. Draco was about to defend himself, having realized what he said, fear freezing through his heart. He pressed the back of his hand to Draco's forehead, "hmm you're alright come on lets get out of this rain"

Harry stood up from the puddle and extended his hand to the blond, watching as the droplets dripped from his fingertips. Draco looked up at the hand and frowned, unsure of what to do. It was not that he trusted Harry, he just felt as though he was stuffed in between a rock and a hard place. But at the pleading look in those bright emerald green eyes, he knew that Harry was the lesser of two evils. At least, he seriously hoped that he was. He raised his hand and slid it into Harry's own slippery one. It was hard work pulling Draco up to his feet as both of their hands were close to slipping apart several times, the water running their skin silky smooth.

Finally Draco was on his feet, their hands still grasped tightly together. Now that he was standing upright, Draco had to admit he felt uncertain of Harry. He felt as though he had no idea how to act anymore. "I'm going to see if I can find Severus' house," Draco stated after a few moments with only the descending of the rain to fill the tense silence.

Harry looked as though he wanted to object, but quickly clamped with mouth shut against the stale taste of the rain. "Alright then, I guess I'll ... er ... see you around or something?"

Draco looked exasperated as the rain lightened a little. "Harry -just come to my Uncle's house. You'll catch a cold."

Harry shook his head, "can't. Aunt Petunia will be worried."

"Call her when you get to Sev's house. Come on, we're already soaked and it would be best if we all just calm the Hell down. Otherwise you'll argue again and won't be able to run off."

Harry shuddered slightly as the ran continued to trickle down his skin, making him feel itchy. Finally he relented. "Alright then," he sighed in resignation as he started to cross the distance between himself and Draco. Draco turned as Harry came side-by-side with him. They kept a good meter apart between them as they started heading in the direction that Draco had been walking.

Severus was busy stoking the fireplace in his front parlor when a terrific banging started away at the locked front door. He growled low in his throat, getting a snappy retort ready on his tongue if it was Narcissa on the other side of the door. He couldn't deal with her right now. He slid the brass bolt back, hearing it grate against the withered wood, and swung the door inwards. He met two bright green eyes and blinked in confused, "Lily?"

~0~

Harry frowned up at the man after a few seconds looking as dazed and confused as Severus did, "No ... I ... do you -do you know my mum?"

Severus shook himself, avoiding Draco's scrutinizing gaze, "I went to school with her. Come inside, you're both frozen" With questioning expressions, Harry and Draco shuffled off of the cramped doorstop and into the warm dryness of Severus' house. Severus stood upright and allowed them to walk past him, before turning to close and bolt the front door once again, keeping the chill and the rain outside where it belonged. He turned to the two boys dripping in front of the fireplace. "Get upstairs both of you!" he barked harshly, "I will not have either of you flooding my house! Go and have a hot shower, and dry yourselves. I'll leave some clean dry clothes for you."

Harry flinched slightly at the older mans raised voice but nodded meekly nonetheless. He turned and and ascended the stairs alongside Draco, both avoiding the other's eyes. On the first floor landing, Harry took in the narrow hallway, the dark wood banister and the dark wooden door frames and skirting boards that ran throughout the house. The house was so boxed-in that even with the lights on, the corridors and rooms were gloomy and dark. He felt shivers running through his cool limbs as he followed the tall blonde boy to the back of the house and into a large master bedroom with an en-suite.

The tiles reflected the black night, and even with the dull light illuminating the room, the small black square where the window was sent a cold shiver running down Harry's spine. Draco turned to Harry, staring down at him, his eyes tired and his shoulders sagging. It was an unspoken agreement. Harry lowered his eyes and nodded, swallowing slightly, before turning around and leaving for the bedroom. He flinched when Draco clicked the door closed between them. He sighed and eyed the pristine bed, with it's two-toned, black and purple cover. Feeling awkward, he perched himself on the very edge of the bed, trying not to disturb the covers too much.

He listened as damp clothes smacked onto the tiled floor.

The shower was turned on, the spray smacking onto skin as Draco stepped inside.

Harry flexed his neck muscles; it would not do to eavesdrop on his friend taking a shower.

The hot water felt lovely to Draco's frosty skin. He shivered and hissed as he scooped handfuls of hot water all over his body. He trembled in the steady stream of water, thankful for some time alone to gather his thoughts. He had caused too much of a scene at Harry's house. He did not know if he wanted to return there now. It was awkward and he knew that Harry would be under scrutiny. He shuddered, twisting the hot water knob further.

He was trembling badly as the water cascaded down upon him.

As the hot water drowned the agonizing thoughts from his mind, he began to feel a little bit better about the situation. He could stay here with Severus. That was one upside to this mess.

He sighed, snapped the shower off, and groped around for a towel just outside the soaked curtain.

Within five minutes he was stepping out of the bathroom, and as soon as his eyes landed on Harry, he faltered. His good mood dissipated and he motioned towards the door with a vague twitch of his hand. Harry barely made a motion with his head as he stood from the bed and walked past Draco's steaming body and into the bathroom just beyond.

The door clicked shut in the screaming silence.

He shrugged and turned towards the chest of drawers that sat opposite the bed, glaring up at him, the multiple glinting doorknobs staring up at him like the eyes of a spider. He sneered and wrenched a drawer open. He plunged his hand inside, ignoring the hissing spray of the shower from the room next door, and tugged out a pair of fleece pyjamas. He made short work of drying off his skin, and stepping into the warm pyjamas, stuffing his feet into some warm socks as he did so. He vigorously towel-dried his hair and made a move to the bathroom door but stopped halfway.

If Harry want to see him, he'd have to find him.

He tip-toed down the now dark staircase. The lower region of the house was drenched in the black night, water hammering down against the windowpanes. The only reprise from such gloomy weather was the roaring red fire in the grate, crackling away at a curling copy of the Prophet, and charred logs. At the back of his mind he knew he should have been worried about Severus not being present, but he was too engrossed in the warmth the fire let off, that he found he couldn't care less. He sat himself on the plush black sofa in front of the fire, and curled his legs up underneath him, resting his head on the arm of the chair as he did so. He sighed inwardly, not knowing what to do.

He must have dozed off at one point, because when he opened his eyes, the fire had died down slightly, and there was a warm weight nestled alongside him, a large blanket draped over both their forms. Straining his eyes through the dull glow of the fire, he can make out Harry's curled up figure, neutral and soft in sleep. Draco felt his own features soften.

He couldn't be mad at Harry for something that they were both at fault for -not as much as the Walrus of an Uncle -but still, they had said things they hadn't meant. At least, he hoped Harry hadn't meant them. As he looked over at the features glowing in the fire-light he felt a knot subside in his gut. He couldn't leave Harry.

He adjusted himself beneath the blanket and resumed his position, his eyes drooping to sleep.

~0~

Petunia rubbed at her eyes as Vernon grumbled away upstairs, packing his things. She needed to be strong, to make him leave. A knock resounded from her front door. She frowned. She was not expecting anyone, especially not at this hour.

She made her way to the front door and opened it, unprepared for what was waiting for her in the dark. "You?" she exclaimed in a shrill voice as Severus Snape loomed over her on her own doorstep.

He inclined his head, "Hello Petunia."

She bristled at his voice, "W-What do you want? Lily's gone, I want nothing more to do with you!"

Severus hardened his eyes and glowered down at her, "I know she's gone, Petunia! I held her in my arms!" he breathed harshly through his nose, "Look, we're both hurt over what happened with Lily, but right now I need to ask you a favour."

"Why should I do anything for you?" she hissed sharply.

"Because this isn't just about us anymore, this is about Harry."

Her shrewd eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "What about him?" she sniffed.

"I know."

Her posture grew rigid, "Know what?"

"I know that he's my son."

To his surprise, her head lowered to avoid his gaze, "How did you find out?"

"Memories." She eyed his carefully, neither really knowing how to continue into such dangerous territory. Thankfully, Severus decided to continue, "What your husband has done to my son is intolerable, Petunia, but unfortunately, Harry needs to stay here."

Petunia nodded, "I didn't expect him to stay anywhere else. It's Vernon that's leaving, not him."

"I know that. However, there is a situation. Concerning the Dark Lord's right hand man. Lucius Malfoy."

"Hm," was all Petunia could say, the referrance to the Dark Lord already chilling her blood. "What of him?"

"He intends to finish what Voldemort could not finish."

Petunia shivered, leaning uncharacteristically against the hideous floral wallpapered hallway. She folded her arms over her chest and gnawed her lower lip. "Does he know any of this? Harry, I mean."

Severus shook his head, "Thanks to Vernon drilling his obscene bullshit into his head, no -he doesn't."

Petunia sighed inwardly, "All Lily managed to get through to me was that there was something in the blood that was suppressing his ability for magic to come through. Maybe it was because you were a half-blooded thing or whatever you call them, and she was a 'muggle' as you lot say."

Severus hummed, "It wouldn't be illogical for Harry to have become a squib if anything, but even then, he would have gotten a letter from Hogwarts. He has magic in his blood stream, live magic that has been wrestled down into submission -it just doesn't add up."

"Would your head office people know anything? The Minister?"

Severus stared down at the woman who had called his beloved a 'freak'. Could the Minister know about any of this? Fudge was an idiot at the best of times and was known to make double his salary in bribes. And if Fudge knew something about this then that would mean that Dumbledore had known as well. He felt his chest constrict. "Perhaps," he breathed in the cool air. "I shall look into it further, but for now I need you to do something else for me?"

"Fine," Petunia sighed, feeling tears brim her eyes. It was all too much. She had prayed that one day Harry's magic would come through but for his magic to not even glint in the night? There was definitely something wrong. She wiped at her eyes and frowned at Severus as he reached into his long black coat, "What do you-?"

" _Obliviate ..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slightly shorted than the other chapters, I know, but hopefully you like the twist. Just to bring you up to speed;
> 
> 1\. Harry is a muggle who has Lily and Severus as his parents. He does not know this, nor does he know anything about the magical world. His magic is suppressed both mentally and by a secret that will appear later in the story.
> 
> 2\. Lucius, though barely present in this story at the moment, is a high-class nut-job. He may be humorous at the moment, but he will gradually grow even darker as the story progresses.
> 
> 3\. Narcissa is a go-between for Severus to gain information on Lucius for him, or information about Draco for herself.
> 
> 4\. Draco is now technically a muggle. This may/may not be altered later in the story. You'll have to wait.
> 
> 5\. Anita has a secret of her own ;)
> 
> 6\. Severus cast a memory charm on Petunia. Now, if you know your HP, later in the story you will realise that WEAK memory charms will only make a person forget for a short period of time (hint: the Quidditch World Cup in HP4 book) so NO COMPLAINTS later in the story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:  
**

**Money is Money  
**

To say that Harry was angry at his aunt for not having enough back-bone to stick to her word and kick Vernon out of the house for good was an understatement.

He was livid.

It had been about five days since Vernon had sat back on his huge arse and watched as Harry rowed with Petunia, and a dark, greasy-haired man named Severus in the living room. It was like a firework had exploded in the house. Harry had been so angry that, as the lightening coincidentally thrashed through the sky outside, the house shook, the lights flickered on their last legs and a few plates fell to their untimely death from the kitchen counter. Vernon had no idea where this 'Severus' man had appearred from, but if he irked Harry into such a rage, then the man was alright by him.

As for Draco -well, Harry didn't know how to feel about said blonde as he lay on his single bed, toying with the idea of returning to work once again. He had text Eric saying he'd happily take up his regular shifts in September, but for the next two weeks, he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to feel besides anger; his Aunt had caved in once again, the hostile yet oddly welcoming Severus had all but abandoned him, Draco had disappearred on errands for some 'Anita' woman, and Vernon just sat throughout the whole ordeal, smirking grimly to himself.

In short -his life was shit.

He glared up at the ceiling, ran a hand down his face and licked his dry lips, his angry gaze sliding over to his laptop and notebook where, once upon a time, he had dreamed of writing a book. He hadn't written anything in a while. Maybe this was the break he needed to force some words onto a piece of paper. He sighed and run a hand down his face again, breathing heavily through his nose.

"BOY!"

And the silence was shattered.

Great.

Growling low in his throat he tilted his head off of the pillow, "YES, UNCLE?" he bellowed down through his door.

"GO DOWN THE ROAD TO TESCO'S! WE'RE RUNNING LOW ON FOOD! AGAIN!"

Harry glowered at the bedroom door as though it were the very shadow of his Uncle. He needed some fresh air but considering that the air outside was just as suffocating as the air inside. He knew that his Aunt and Uncle were due to drive Dudley down to a boxing match on the Isle of Man at some point in the next few hours. He would be all alone. Just the way he wanted it to be. He glared down at his trainers and quickly stuffed his feet into them, the taut rubber pressed thickly against his skin. It hurt in the hot weather, but he did his best to ignore it.

The floorboards of his bedroom and the landing creaked and groaned underneath his weight as he cautiously moved out of his bedroom and to the top of the staircase. Downstairs was almost completely quiet, except for the odd loose floorboard and his own haggard breathing. With any luck his Uncle was too busy getting ready to acknowledge his descent. There was a lot of motion from the kitchen, like Petunia's heals clicking away on the cool tiles -oh, what he wouldn't give to sprawl out on those icy tiles. It would be exactly what he needed. Or a cold shower. Either way.

As he dismounted the staircase he saw two gleaming purple twenties tucked under a note reading, 'FOOD ONLY. GET EVERYTHING'. Harry snorted quietly to himself. Fourty pounds was hardly enough to buy Tesco's but it would do the shop for a few days -until Dudley got to the fridge for his 'after wrestling snack'. Stuffing the notes into the pocket of his cut-off's, he turned on his heel, unfastened the Yale lock on the door, and slipped out into the oppressive air.

It seemed like forever since he had left his house. It had been a few days, if anything, and yet the street beyond him looked like a foreign land.

The pavements were once again baked and burning in the sunlight, any hint of the previous thunderstorm they had encountered a few nights prior had vanished. A few nights ago everything had been simple; he had run away to Draco's uncle's house, they'd fallen asleep, the next morning there is a telephone call saying that his aunt couldn't bear to kick Vernon out for financial reasons and that she needed Harry home. He still could not wrap his head around it. It was almost like someone had erased her memory -but that sort of thing didn't happen in Surrey.

Ducking his head to the sun he began to climb the gradually steepening grassy hill that seperated Privet Drive from the main High Street.

The distant sound of laughter met his ears. He smiled thinly. Childen' laughter always made him think about his parents and whether they had taken him to a small public park like the one on the hill.

Perhaps not.

He had only been a baby after-all.

As he drew nearer to the playground, where small kids ran around with one another, dripping ice-creams clutched too tightly, and mother's rubbed in suncream, there he was, perched on top of the jungle-gym out of everyone elses way.

Draco.

Harry froze mid-way in the itching grass. His skin screamed to be scratched while his stomach knotted in cold fear. The sensation was highly unwelcome as it was making him feel nauseated in the stifling heat.  _Just keep walking_ , he growled to himself, forcing one foot in front of the other. The metal fencing around the playground grew more vivid in detail. The smell of the suncream baking in the sun reached his nostrils. The itching trails of sweat that ran down his muscles stung in his fresh wounds from his Uncle's last beating.

There truly was no mercy in the world.

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together as he strode along the over-grown path on the rise of the hill. He had just passed the playground, almost home-free, when a voice and the sound of rubber soles smacking on boiling concrete that made his kneecaps shatter. As for his backbone -well -that had ran away and hid in the long grass like the coward he was.

"HARRY WAIT UP!"

Oh, where was his will-power when he needed it?

His feet had stopped in the dry dirt, his muscles tense and vibrating with his pent-up anger. He hadn't been running in a while. He peered up through his dark fringe as Draco panted slightly beside him, sweat making his pale pink features shine in the sun. His hair gleamed like pure clenched his fists tighter. "What do you want?" he asked in a bored voice.

Draco was frowning down at the younger boy, hurt by his rough tone, but paying it no mind. "I wanted to talk to you Harry. I was worried about you."

Harry scoffed and shook his head, "Worried about me? I don't believe that for a minute."

"Harry enough of this!" Draco hissed, hooking his fingers under the brunette's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "I HAVE been worried about you. How could I not, knowing you're under the same roof as that animal?" the last two words were spat in such an aggressive way that it transformed the blondes persona completely.

Harry bristled at the memories and averted his hollow eyes from his friend -well he didn't know if they were friends anymore. "Leave me alone Draco," he breathed, his voice echoing loudly in the still, sweltering air.

"Harry, I am sure that you're aunt is only doing this -for your protection," Draco swallowed thickly, his tongue stumbling over the last few words. He knew that Severus had obliviated Harry's aunt, it was all too surreal to be believable. Severus had confirmed it when confronted, and given his reasons for doing so. When Draco had kicked up a fuss, Severus restrained him with various charms, and literally spat in the blond's face as the tormented memories were recounted of how Lily Evans -Harry's own mother -had slept with Severus whilst married to an apparently infertile James Potter.

Thus Harry was born to the wrong father.

Draco had therefore avoided his only friend for a few days, trying to wrap his head around it all. More to the point, he was curious as to how Harry showed no signs of magical ability. He had been pondering it whilst in the playground mere moments ago when the familiar nest of silky Raven tresses caught his attention.

Harry snorted, snapping Draco out of his musings. "Funny; everyone seems to want to do right by me and yet -it only makes matters worse."

Draco sighed and wiped sweat from his upper lip, "If I could help, you know that I would."

"I don't know that" Harry hissed, shaking his dampening fringe out of his eyes as he stared down the hill into town, "You weren't there when I needed you."

"I was there!"

"In body, yes. But you didn't stick up for me. Or defend me!"

"Harry, I hardly have any say in the matter!"

"You were in the wardrobe when my uncle ... when he ... you saw! You could have said something but you didn't!"

Draco flinched at the words, the truth within them stabbing him likes thousands of icy knives straight into his heart. He looked down at Harry's flushed features, the blistered scar looking angry on his forehead in the heat, pink cheeks, a sheen of sweat maskign his cheeks and nose, emerald eyes wild with hurt. "Harry, if I was to help you I would have to open too many other doors."

"Like what?"

"Why I was in your room in the first place?"

"A sleepover."

"That no one knew about except for us two? That is classed as 'breaking and entering'."

"I let. You. In!"

"You're technically under-aged, as am I. Therefore it is still classed as a crime."

"Ha! Coming from the boy who's sleeping rough!" Both of the boys bristled as Harry's words, but the heat left no room for sympathy or guilt in their veins. Harry exhaled through his nose and ground his teeth together, "look Draco, my family is worth less than shit and yet I still have to put up with them. You, on the other hand, have Severus. So go back to him cause I sure as hell can't!"

Without another glance back over his shoulder, Harry stalked off down the hill leaving the blond behind.

Draco watched as anger bubbled up within his stomach. He was too hot and angry to deal with Harry's temper at that moment -perhaps some space would do them both some good. He turned on his heel and made his way to the tunnel beneath the train tracks.

~0~

 _'I can do this',_ Harry mentally growled to himself as he slouched through the aisles of Tesco's, scanning the packed shelves for what Vernon wanted him to buy. He was desperately trying not to think of Draco and the wounded look on the blond's face as he'd stalked off down the hill.

He refused to feel guilty.

He ran the back of his hand against his forehead, feeling dehydrated and as though the floors were spinning beneath his feet.

It was a horrible feeling.

He grabbed a few cans of soup that were on special offer and dumped them into the wire trolley he was pushing in front of him. It was already stacked with the tedious items that Vernon had told him to buy, but he refused to go home any time soon. He needed to get away. Besides, the heat, plus the Dursley's and his temper was not a good combination. He sighed and grimaced as he wiped more sweat from his forehead.

"Harry!" a cheerful voice called behind him.

He made no move to disguise the begrudging drop of his head against his folded arms on top of the trolley handle-bar. He waited until the person had caught up with him before he looked up tirelessly through his fringe, "Yes Eric?"

"Clover had an accident last night."

Harry waited for his boss to continue, but when it became clear that he wasn't just yet, Harry forced out a, "Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah well," Eric looked down at him, something floated within his eyes that Harry could not quite place. It unnerved him. "I was wondering if you would consider coming back to work next monday?"

"W-why? Can't someone else cover?"

"It's almost like you don't want this extra shift, Harry. Cashier's earn more, too, I had assumed that would intrigue you."

"It is, but then you'll be down one box-boy."

"That's what I came over to talk to you about."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. Why was Eric being so evasive? It wasn't like him. "Oh?"

"I was wondering if you could persuade your blond friend to come in. You can show him the ropes and stay on yourself."

Harry looked up at Eric, kind, fun-loving Eric who had opened the door of oppurunity for Harry. His emerald gaze settled into a brittle glare, "That won't be possible." Without a glance, he continued to push his trolley down the aisle.

"Harry!" Eric called chasing after him and reaching out a tan hand to pull the trolley to a hault. "Look, work with me on this. You'll barely see each other, if that's what the problem is, and you need the money."

"Do I?" Harry snarled, venom puncturing through the air.

Eric looked mildly startled but was quick to recover from the shock, "Don't you?"

Harry ground his teeth together before exhaling heavily through his nose, "Fine. When do you want me to start training him?"

"First thing next Monday morning."

"Fine," Harry sighed, "Can I get back to my shopping now?"

Eric looked as though he wanted to protest, to prolong their conversation, but the glaring Harry in front of him was not the helpless little boy he knew. Instead, he pursed his lips in a wounded line and inclined his head, "Of course." He released his grip on the trolley and watched Harry walk away.

~0~

Anita's house had never felt so welcoming on such a disastrous day.

Her house was shaded and cool with the sweet scent of her hanging baskets outside the kitchen window drifting inside with every subtle breeze. They were seated on the small patio outside the kitchen; the baked wood smelt sweet in the sunlight and the parasole kept them both in the shade as they sipped the iced tea Draco had brought over.

It was a nice change.

"So Draco, dearie, how's that young Harry chap you used to speak about?"

Draco felt his heart sink, the ice cubes clinking in the glass as he swirled the sweet drink around. "We had a fight."

"About what?"

"Everything and nothing."

"It has to be more than that."

He looked up from his glass and over the table at her, "Well ... you see ... he has family issues, to put it lightly, and it reached a high-point the other day" he sighed, swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat, "but he still has to live under their care as he is under-aged. He has no other family."

Anita hummed in thought, "he doesn't have to be in the house all the time. He just needs to have a meal there from time to time and sleep there. Technically."

"So what are you saying that I should do?"

"Find a way to get him out of the house more often."

Draco bowed his head, "I don't think he wants to talk to me at the moment. He would probably hit me."

"So let him hit you" Anita shrugged before taking a sip from her drink, the ice dancing in the sunlight, "What that boy needs is to let out frustration by the sounds of it. Does he have a sweetheart?"

"A what?"

"You know, a girlfriend?"

"Oh," Draco felt his cheeks flush red at the implication of what this woman was saying, and the sheer idiocy he felt for not knowing about Harry's personal life. However, judging from the context of the last few weeks, he would wager that either Harry was in a long-distance relationship or not at all. He casually shrugged, his muscles feeling stiff and heavy, "as far as I know, he doesn't."

"Well either he needs to get one or you can present yourself a bit sharper around him."

At this statement, Draco let out a bitter laugh, "I don't think that Harry is that way inclined."

"How would you know?" Anita shot back.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

Anita hummed to herself but did not spout out more questions, despite how feverishly they pressed against her lips. "So, why aren't you with him now?"

"Like I said, we argued."

"Life is too short for arguments," Anita tutted, waving her hand through the air as though batting a fly, "if you don't make up with him soon, you'll regret it."

Draco dropped his head back onto the back of the chair. The sky was bright blue overhead, speckled with sun-spots. "You know what the worst thing is, Anita?"

"What's that, duck?"

"I think you're right."

~0~

_Ding dong!_

"Boy get the door!"

_Ding dong!_

"Why don't you get if for once in your fat life?"

_Ding dong!_

"Don't you dare talk to me like that in my own house!"

_Ding_

"Fuck you!"

_Dong!_

"Fine I'll get it myself!"

The door unlatched and Draco turned to see a very rattled looking Petunia in the doorway. She frowned down at him as though trying to place the face, remember his name, and from whence she saw him before. "Yes, can I help you?"

Good old Sev and his memory charms, Draco thought bitterly as he extended a hand, his tight dark blue jeans absorbing the heat from the sun overhead, "Good afternoon my name is Draco, I'm a friend of Harry's. I came over a few nights ago but ... there was an incident-"

Petunia waved a hand, "Oh, them and their incidents. It's like a disease. Do you want to come in or shall I just call Harry for you?"

"If you could call Harry for me, I would be much obliged," he smiled.

"Alright then I'll just go and get him for you,"

Draco inclined his head with a stiff smile as he watched her head of curled brunette hair disappear up the flight of stairs and disappear in the corner. Draco sighed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. It really was too hot to be doing any of this; fighting and arguing -he wasn't used to it all. It would usually be a heated debate with him getting his own way. Not this time.

It was an unusual experience for him that was for sure.

Two pairs of legs descended the stairway.

"Here he is, dear, now off with the two of you. Enjoy the sun while it's here," and without a second glance, or wait for Harry to object to the idea, she closed the door to the both of them.

Harry growled low in his throat before turning his attention to Draco, "Yes?" he snarled.

"Neither anger nor bitterness suits you, Harry, you should give up before your face melts into an even worse expression," Harry blinked owlishly, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. Draco absently licked his lip. Without warning Harry started laughing, at first it started off as a stifled chuckling and then the noise escaped from his mouth and just would not end. Draco frowned down at him, "What's so funny?"

Harry looked up into pearly grey eyes and smiled, "I've missed your weird expressions."

Draco felt his shoulder muscles relax slightly, "Does this mean we can ... move on?"

Harry's smile drooped at the corners, "As in, from one another or ... from the argument?"

"The argument. I really am sorry for the way things have turned for you, Harry, but please do not cut me out now."

Harry sighed. He still felt bitter about the whole thing. The feeling would not ebb away, and that worried him. Would he ever be able to forgive the blond boy before him? "Well -I don't think I am ready to forgive you but ... we can try moving on."

"At the moment I would take an 'I don't know' from you, so this is a good start."

Harry gave a weak smile, "Well I don't think anyone is expecting me back any time soon, so ... do you want to go down to the river?"

"River? What river?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

"Well it runs past your Uncle's house. But further up North it runs through a small wooded area."

"One of your hot spots for women?" Draco asked lightly as he gestured for Harry to lead the way.

"Nah," Harry scoffed gloomily, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "The women don't care for anything that'll get their clothes dirty these days."

"Bloody hell, you sound older than Sev."

Harry gave a weak twitch of his lip, "Yeah well. What can you do?"

They continued to walk in the direction Harry was weaving for them through cramped houses, long roads, and over several hills. Draco wished he could have the ability for some cooling charms but even if he could, he would have to lag behind Harry to cast a descent one. He sighed and tried to keep in the shade as much as possible.

As they walked his mind began to wonder; he wondered how Pansy and Blaise were doing. He wondered what elaborate cover-up his father had devised for his disappearance. He wondered if anyone even knew he was missing at all. He wondered what his mother was doing, and how she was holding up being cooped up in the manor with a mad-man.

He also wondered what the bloody Hell was taking his father so long to make a move on the wizarding world.

It was all very unnerving and suspicious.

Even Severus was anxious, and when Severus started to get anxious then you knew that there was something to worry about, if not right that moment, then you needed to prepare yourself for when it did.

He shuddered to himself.

"Well we're here."

Draco blinked and the adjusted himself to the surrounding area; the wooded area was enough to provide a large group of people with shade, though thankfully they were alone. The water looked cool and even inviting as it sparkled lazily in the afternoon sunlight. The leaves were an array of bright green and varying decaying colours and the grass was luscious underfoot.

It was beautiful.

"Oh wow Harry this is amazing!" Draco breathed not wanting to disturb the peacefulness he felt inside him as he followed Harry into sliding onto the grassy banks overlooking the riverbed and leaning backwards on his elbows.

It was a few moments before Harry spoke again, "Sometimes I think that -were she alive -this is the sort of place that my mother would have liked."

Draco nodded, "I think even my own mother would appreciate this beauty."

"Do you miss her?"

Draco looked over at the younger boy lying beside him in the grass in nothing but a jogging best and ripped jeans. This boy, who had literally nothing to really live for, was showing him the sheer beauty of his little slice of Hell. It was a stepping stone for them, Draco though as he swallowed past the lump that seemed to have permanently arisen within his throat, "all the time"

Harry groaned lightly as he leaned back into the grass and turned his head sideways so that he could look up at Draco. "How do you cope with it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know," Draco stated truthfully as he, too, sank into the grassy bank, the grass blades tickling his cheek as he turned his head to ace Harry. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't I guess. I just try to get through each day, hoping that she's proud of me, hoping that she knows I will always love her no matter what decisions either of us makes ... hoping that she will accept me for who I want to be."

Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, "I don't even know what my mother would think of me."

"At the moment I don't think I will ever know either."

"Why not?"

"My father is mad, insane even. I don't even know who is alive or not anymore."

Harry blinked and then frowned, "Are you saying that you think your father is capable of murder?" he asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head sadly, "No ... I know he is capable of murder ... and far worse."

"What on earth could be worse than death?" Harry asked through the grass beneath his cheek.

Draco looked Harry square in the eyes, "A life without love or people to love you. That is worse than death. I would rather die knowing that I'm loved, than live and knowing that I'm not."

Harry hummed in thought and shifted in the grass, moving his body unconsciously closer, "well I know you have Severus to love and care for you, in his own special way of course. And that Anita woman I still have yet to meet-"

"And you will meet her" Draco cut in with a smile.

Harry breathed a weak laugh, picking a blade of grass and twirling it in his fingers, "So then who do I have to that all for me?"

"Well there's always me" Draco smiled, feeling his stomach flip as Harry flushed and rubbed his cheek into the dried dirt, "And you have Severus too."

Harry snorted, "No I don't. He's your uncle."

"Yes, I know that. But you do have him too, Harry. In more ways than you think."

Harry smiled a truly genuine smile as they lapsed into silence, their eyes closing to the sky or the scenery around them, shifting in the cooling grass as the sun surfed languidly through the sky. It was only when they were walking lazily through the cooling streets that Harry remembered what Eric had asked him.

"Draco, do you want a job?"

The blond quirked an amused eyebrow, "What exactly are you proposing, Harry?"

"Funny," Harry rolled his eyes, My boss has offered me a temporary rise whilst this clutz of a girl gets better, and he was wondering if you'd like my old job. It's only be temporary at best but well ... money is money."

Draco paused and thought for a moment. It would be nice to have something to do. And muggle jobs were intriguing him by the day. If it was only temporary, than it might not be too bad. He would probably tire of it within the first week but even so, as Harry had said 'money is money'. "I suppose I could give it a try," he said after a few minutes.

"Okay well in that case, tomorrow we will need to get you a mobile."

"A ... a what?"

"I know I hate them too," Harry shrugged casually, "But don't worry, you can have my old one, I'm due for an upgrade anyway," he smiled just as a hollered 'BOY!' echoed from within the house. Harry cringed almost as much as Draco did for not wanting to leave the poor boy in this hellhole.

"I suppose I should go," Draco stated reluctantly, sleeking his hair back from his forehead, "I'll meet you down at Tesco's tomorrow afternoon and we can go from there."

"It's a date," Harry gushed out before quickly turning to the front door and closing it tightly behind him, leaving a very pink Draco out on his doorstep. As soon as the door was locked from his side, Harry ran up to his bedroom, kicked his door shut behind him and collapsed on the mattress with a series of loud, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" running from his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Just Do It  
**

_It's a date! It's a date! It's a date!  
_

The words forever resounded around his head and seemed to drip from his relatives mouths at every oppurtunity. It ground on his nerves and he burnt two rashes of bacon the next morning at breakfast. It was like they were purposefully tormenting him. As Harry laid his own plate of left-over burnt bacon and eggs on the breakfast table and sat down, Petunia tried in vain, to strike up a conversation and include him in it.

"So what is everyone's plans for the last week of the Summer holidays?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Dudley grunted and shrugged his heavy shoulders, "There's this girl who helps out at the boxing ring. I was going to take her out on Wednesday night."

"Thatta man Dudders," Vernon grinned as he slapped his son good-naturedly on the back, "Show her an evening she'll never forget."

Petunia forced herself to smile, "Oh well that's nice. What's her name?"

"Hannah Montague. She's really nice mum, you might like her."

Harry rolled his eyes as Vernon's beady eyes challenged him to make a snide remark about Dudley getting a girlfriend before him. He didn't count Clover. It was pathetic. No girls liked Harry. It was like they had all met up one evening and deemed him undateable. Not that he minded.

Girls were weird.

He stabbed his fork into his egg, watching as the yellow blood poured out of the wound and clung to the charred bacon. He ground his teeth together as Petunia turned to him. "What about you, Harry? Any plans?"

"No, I'm just going back to work next week as a cashier. I get more money and I'm upgrading my phone."

"What an exciting life you lead," Vernon sneered as he bit into his hand-made bacon sandwich. It looked amazingly delicious.

Harry coughed against the back of his hand and returned his gaze to Petunia, "Well once I do the dishes, I'll make my way into town."

"Why so soon?" Petunia asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"I'm meeting a friend down there and we're going to choose my new phone. I prefer getting more than my own opinion and the idiot who's trying to sell it to me."

Petunia frowned at Harry's brittle tone but gave a tight smile nonetheless, "Well alright but make sure that you're home for supper at the latest."

"Why? Is there something special you're preparing or something?" Harry asked as he frowned heavily at the confused looking woman opposite him.

Petunia shook her head, "Oh no it's just a little get together for some of your Uncle's work colleagues. They're coming here tonight."

Harry ran a hand tightly through his hair and growled low in his throat, "Yes well, don't expect me home until late then. And I will not be in my room, making no noise and pretending like I don't exist" he spat, glaring over at Vernon who merely lifted the newspaper to cover his face in nonchalance. "I will come in and act like this is the place I live in, and not a prison cell where I stay in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist."

Petunia pursed her lips and gestured with her head for Harry to go out into the hallway. Harry obliged and turned to glare at her as she exited the kitchen, being careful to close the door gently behind her. She turned to him, her back close to pressing against the glass pane of the door. "Harry, I know you're not happy with what has happened, but until I have proof to rid us of Vernon, he has control over everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything," she insisted, "the house, the money, the cars. Nothing is in my name, I could have sworn that at least half of everything was mine, but now it isn't. It's peculiar."

Harry sighed. This really was becoming a broken record in their house. Vernon was staying for the foreseeable future. That much had been made clear to him. He tangled his fingers in his hair tightly, "Fine. On one condition."

"Name it. I owe you that much at least."

"I want the attic."

"The attic? Why? It's filled with junk."

"I know but I want to turn it into a bedroom. It will give me something to do and we all know how much space I need. Plus if and when I eventually move out, you will be able to say that this is now a five bedroom house instead of four. More money that way."

Petunia looked uneasy, ringing her hands slightly and her small dark eyes fretting over the wallpaper. Harry knew it was an odd request in itself but as Petunia said, she owed him big time for allowing Vernon to remain in the same house as them. Eventually she gave him an unconvinced smile and shook her head, "you always were a strange one Harry Potter" she sighed and rubbed her hands on her dress, "Alright then you can have it. Lord knows, we don't need it."

Harry smiled, feeling a little lighter on his feet than when he had woken up, "Thank you, Aunt Petunia."

She smiled and turned to the kitchen, however just as her hand was turning the doorknob, she turned her head to face him again, "Oh and Harry?" he looked over the banister just as he was about to run up to get his shoes, "Feel free to invite that young Draco chap over for dinner tonight."

Harry grinned as devious plans began to radiate through the creative part of his brain, "Thanks, Aunt Petunia, I am sure he'd love that."

~0~

Draco finally felt a little at peace with the world around him as he lounged lazily on the burning hot metal of a bench beside a bus station. The Tesco's pavilion offered some semblance of shade, but not by much. He was in no hurry to do anything today; it felt like a relaxing day to say the least. He tilted his head back over the top bar, eyes closed to the sunlight, warmth burning through his hair and bounced off of the protection charms on his skin. He had thanked Severus so much for casting them on to him, it really was a boiling hot day.

Severus had informed him just as he was leaving, that he would be attending a meeting at Hogwarts before the school term started and that in a few days he would leave for good, to Scotland. This had made Draco's stomach knot, as well as Severus'. Neither man wanted the potions master to leave. Severus did not want to leave Draco alone and defenceless to a house that was open to almost all evil, as well as his new-found son. And Draco did not want to lose the one tie he had with the magical world -his beloved Uncle.

Alas, they had gone their separate ways for the day. Severus had informed Draco as much as possible about what a mobile phone was, and had even taken him down to the corner shop with an 'Oyster card', as it was called despite the fact it looked nothing like an oyster. According to Severus, it helped him to get places. Maybe it was like a portkey? Frowning to himself, he fumbled around in his jean pockets, momentarily cursing their tightness on his legs, before removing the small plastic card in its plastic wallet.

There was no hum of magical energy around it, then again Severus was gifted for his traceless charms.

He pursed his lips in thought, desperately trying to figure out how the small card worked. Severus had tried to explain in the cool, determined rush that he was in, that the card helped Draco access muggle public transport and ride about on vehicles called 'buses' and something Draco was familiar with, trains.

Severus had also given him a few notes in muggle money, in case he saw something he liked, wanted to get a few new shirts or trousers, or in fact, got stranded somewhere and needed to get a train or bus home.

He sighed and shove the plastic wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans. He supposed he would need a new shirt, something less fancy and cool on his skin. Where to find such a shirt in the muggle world?

He was drawn forth from his musings by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. Opening his eyes once again in a lazily motion, he turned in his seat, one arm resting on the warm metal backrest of the bench, and looked up with a smile, "I was wondering when you would show up."

Harry gave an awkward little shrug, "Well I'm sorry for being a little late, but my Uncle made me clean the dishes despite the fact that we have a dishwasher."

Draco frowned, his mind racing. "You have a servant and yet, they still make you clean the dishes? That's beyond stupid."

Harry looked torn between confusion and laughing, "No I -we don't have a servant. I _am_ the nearest they have to a servant. Haven't you ever seen a dishwasher before?"

Draco hummed in thought, "well if we're not talking about an actual living thing, then no. I haven't."

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he slid over onto the bench, "Where was it you lived before? Under a rock?"

Draco looked momentarily scandalised and jolted Harry's shoulder, " _You_ are the most insulting person I have ever had the misfortune to meet," he growled low under his breath as the heat beat down on them. "And no, it was not a rock, it was a mansion."

Harry turned to Draco with wide open green eyes, "you ... you er ... lived in a m-mansion?"

"Yes?" Draco quirked an eyebrow in query, the urge to smooth frown lines from Harry's forehead growing increasingly in his fingertips.

Harry turned to stare out across the road, his expression bewildered, his eyes wide and bright in the dazzling sunlight. Draco watched him watching nothing, not knowing how to respond to the stunned silence. He decided to recline back against the warm metal bars and rest his arms in his lap. A single decker bus chugged up the road, the rattling of the doors and the window panes within the frames as it drew nearer. Draco winced and cringed as the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of the bus station before them.

"Oh shit, this is our bus!" Harry exclaimed, snapping out of his reverie of stunned bewilderment, and grabbing a hold of Draco's hand. Draco complained with nothing more than a grunt of frustration as he was dragged on board of the chugging object beside Harry.

He suddenly felt very hot. His palms were clammy as people pressed small plastic wallets just like his own against a yellow circular reader. Each time the card was 'accepted' the yellow reader beeped. He was beginning to panic. Should he just follow suit? He fumbled in his back pocket for the card and pulled it out. Harry 'beeped' his card onto the reader and the motioned for Draco to do the same.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_  Was all he could think as he pressed the small two-toned blue card against the reader. There was a brief pause of uncertainty and then ...

'Beep'!

The small green light flashed indicated that his card was accepted.

A small wave of relief washed through his stomach as a weight on his hand dragged him towards the two lines of chairs on either side of the small aisle. He looked down and felt his calm stomach suddenly lurch into a tight knot as Harry's tan fingers were wrapped around his palm. Harry's hands were so soft, so agonizingly soft, that Draco just wanted them to thread through his hair and stroke down his neck.

The bus lurched forward, the wheels grinding against the tarmac as Harry guided him over to two-seats on a small rise beside the stairs. Draco gratefully collapsed into the chair, resting his head back against the furry headrest, before letting it roll over onto Harry's shoulder. Harry merely smiled in response and shifted into a more comfortable position before looking at at the city life flashing by.

The bus had its heaters on and they scorched the rubber soles of Harry's shoes.

It would take a while before they reached their destination, and Harry was inclined to enjoy the entire day out with his friend.

Draco, though his eyes were closed against the heat of the sun pouring in through the windows as they passed in between the houses, was highly aware of everything going on around him, including the fact that Harry's fingers were still loosely wrapped around his own fingers. He didn't dare bring it to Harry's attention for fear that the contact would be ripped from him. It was nice to be touched.

It had been too long since someone else had willingly touched him. And it felt nice when Harry did it -coaxing and relaxing at the same time.

He let his golden lashes flutter open slightly, small orbs of rainbow light danced where the sunlight touched his lashes. He squinted past them at the cityscape rushing past in a nauseating blur of various greys.

It squeezed his eyes shut and curled into Harry's side, not willing to move. He didn't like the loud rattling of the bus or the chattering voices from the people at the back of the bus.

By the time they stopped and Harry prodded the tip of Draco's nose to rouse him and get him off of the bus, said blond had a raging headache. He winced as he opened his eyes and stumbled out of the double doors and onto the pavement. The afternoon heat hit their skin like dragons breathing on them. Draco groaned quietly to himself as Harry pulled him out of the way of pedestrians climbing off of the bus behind them.

"Okay now that we're here where do you want to go to first?" Harry asked as Draco glared around himself through the sunlight at the high street crammed with shops resulting in a large dome-shaped shopping centre down the other end. He shrugged a casual shoulder.

"Anywhere you want, I'm in no hurry today."

Harry smiled with something akin to relief, "Neither am I," he exhaled through his grin, "food?"

Draco peered down through his fringe and smiled, "Sounds good."

~0~

"I love winning the coin toss!" Draco beamed as they waited in line to be served at the counter, Harry smiling up at him with a warm affection swimming in his emerald gaze. He had shaken his head one too many times.

"It's literally down to dumb luck," Harry said as another person was served and they moved up a space in the queue.

"Well I love me winning regardless," Draco stated in a superior tone, a happy smile gracing his mouth. "So what exactly can we eat here? I'm famished!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "well this place is Italian based so you should be able to eat it and not throw it all back up."

Draco winced, "thanks for the vote of confidence. However I am partial to Italian, so this should be enjoyable if nothing else."

"I hope so," Harry grinned as they scanned the menu beside the till and then made their orders, sliding a tray along the sleek silver railing opposite the counter.

Draco watched as Harry loaded their plates and glasses onto two seperate trays, one for each of them to carry to the table, and then paid. He felt guilty. He was secretly delighted at the job offer Harry had presented to him the previous afternoon -he wanted to pay the boy back for some of his generosity.

They walked over the varnished wood flooring to a small secluded two-person table beside a glass wall that looked out onto an iron and wood balcony, which in turn looked out over the centre gardens. Everything down below was thriving with life and lush with colours.

It made Harry smile.

Draco was watching his companion as green eyes scanned over the scenary beneath them. So Harry liked flowers? Or rather, he seemed to like plants.

Interesting.

"So have you thought anymore about the job offer?" Harry asked as he poured out his drink into the tall glass he'd been given. The ice cubes swirled and clinked and sweltered in the sunlight in Draco's own glass.

Draco nodded as he filled up his own glass with iced tea. Anita was really getting him addicted to the stuff. "I have and I would love to have something to do. I cannot keep doing nothing for much longer. Plus, it's always fun to learn new things"

"Even if the work is tedious and over-rated?"

Draco nodded, "Besides it gives me a reason to see you every day now, doesn't it?"

Harry choked slightly on his water, before fixing his eyes on Draco, "not many people would -er -see that as a good thing, you know."

"I am not most people ... Harry." There was something about the way he said it, how his name rolled off of Draco's tongue like silk. It made Harry shiver just thinking about it. "So, Harry, when was the last time that you took someone else on a date, besides me?" Draco smirked as a flush exploded onto Hary's cheeks.

"I haven't taken you out on any dates, Draco," he stated as calmly as he could, despite how he hands shook around his sandwich.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Stop leaping to defend yourself, it was a joke."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So how many girls have you taken out on dates?"

"Thirteen," Draco responded dryly.

Harry choked on his drink, "Bloody hell, how have you gone out with so many girls?"

Draco cast Harry a sand-paper rough look, "I didn't 'go out' with them, I said I took them on a date. Nothing happened with any of them."

Harry studied his friend over the tabletop, their food half-eaten and almost forgotten. "Why not?" he asked softly, running his fingertip in a swirling pattern over the rim of his plate.

Draco shrugged, "I suppose they were not really my ... type."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and leaned over the table a little more, "And what is your type, then?"

Draco snorted as he raised his glass to take a sip. "Nice try. I'm not telling you," he reached over and flicked Harry's ear before wiping his mouth on a napkin and sighing contently, "well. I am finally full!"

Harry snickered, "Alright well, lets get going. The more we do now the more time we have to do nothing."

Draco cocked a sleek blonde eyebrow, "doing nothing with the oh-so-wondrous Harry Potter? My, what a treat!"

Harry aimed over the table to play-thump the blondes shoulder, but fell onto the table as said blonde used the sleek leather to slide out of reach. They both laughed as they stood up and left the small restaurant in their wake, travelling to a shop with a large 'ORANGE' sign hanging over the doorway.

~0~

They were perched on the grassy banks alongside the river, the long shadows of the trees crawling over their skin like spiders as Draco sat tampering around with Harry's old phone, truly fascinated by the concept of muggle technology. Harry had murmured that it was 'cute' how intrigued the blonde had gotten, just as he had lounged back against the prickly grass blades, arms curled beneath his head, eyes closed to the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead. It had taken Draco a few minutes until he realised that Harry had fallen asleep. It did not bother him. He had a new toy to keep himself occupied whilst his friend napped.

He had experimented with the 'photos' button, the 'voice recording' button and the 'video' button. He had frowned at this. To him 'videos' were merely normal wizarding portraits, although apparently they did not converse with you. It had disappointed him.

He sighed, suddenly bored with the device. With no people in the muggle world to contact besides Harry, it was almost pointless having said contraption. He had taken photos of the things around him; the river, the trees, there was even one of the grass.

Yes -he was bored.

He cast a side-ways glance down at Harry and then smiled weakly in the gleaming sunlight reflecting off of the river. He fiddled around with the buttons and leaned nearer to Harry's face before snapping the photo. Sitting back on his heels, Draco admired his masterpiece and swallowed thickly as he dared his fingers to hit the buttons.

'Set as Wallpaper'?

[YES]

He breathed out deeply as the buffering sign vanished and his homescreen was now adorned with the image of Harry asleep in sun-speckled grass.

His gaze drifted back over the river. It looked so inviting. So cool and silky. He jumped to his feet, his finger hastily unfastening his belt and jeans. They pooled around his ankles and he kicked them aside with his new shoes. Without a second thought or a care in the world, he glided through the prickling grass and dipped his feet into the tepid shallows. The pebbles were smooth underfoot as he waded deeper. The sun sat low on his shoulders, and he felt as though his head was clear of any conflicting thoughts.

He felt almost free.

Almost.

Looking over his shoulder at his sleeping friend, an evil smirk that he had not worn for a while flickered onto his pink mouth. He bent his knees and lowered his cupped hands into the water, scooped a small pool out and gently sloshed back out on to the banks. Moving soundlessly through the grass was no problem as the early evening breeze masked his advance. As soon as he was near he opened his hands and watched in slow motion as the small pocket of water fell through the air and exploded right in the centre of Harry's tanning face, causing the younger boy to jerk out of his nap.

"Jesus Christ!" he spluttered, yanking off his glasses to quickly dry them out on the dampening patch of his shirt. Draco could only laugh and clap his hands at the joyous sight before him. Harry shoved his glasses back onto his nose and glared up at Draco, "What the Hell was that for?"

Draco shrugged, his cheeks pink from the sunlight and his own amusement, "I was a little bored and you were looking flushed so ..."

"So you splashed me?"

"Naturally," he grinned in response, "And I bet you can't catch me, either!"

Being momentarily side-tracked by the wink Draco sent his way, ended up making Harry stumble behind the blond in a vain attempt to reach the water first. This also meant that Harry waded into the water unaware that he was still wearing his jeans and trainers. "Shit!" he grimaced as he felt tendrils of silky water dribbling in through the tiny holes in his soles.

Draco continued to laugh and bent over to continue dousing his friend in refreshing water. Harry grinned through the water streaming down from his hair and began tossing water over Draco as well. The blond grew even more competative and soon they were wrestling with one another trying to see who would get their head dunked under first.

Harry was declared the victor as Draco jerked upwards his face drenched and his eyes squeezed shut. "YOU BASTARD!" he snarled with a wet smirk as he ruffled water fromhis hair.

Harry laughed and then glanced down at both of their shirts, "We cannot turn up at my house looking like two drowned dogs."

Draco snickered and rolled his eyes, "Well the sun will be up for a little while longer. We can dry them off."

Harry glanced down at the wet shirt clinging to Draco's toned stomach and swallowed thickly. Could he survive with baking in the setting sun with a topless Draco beside him. His stomach knotted. "I ... I suppose ... yeah sure, why not?"

Draco smirked knowingly at Harry's stammer as he began to peel off his drenched shirt from his skin. He shivered slightly as the hot sun glared down on his cool skin. Harry did the same with his shirt and jeans, toed off of his shoes and stopped short of his underwear with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Thank goodness the weather was hot that day.

Both boys, with their wet skin and soggy boxers, reclined into the prickling grass with their arms curled beneath their heads, the sun beating down on their stomachs. Draco could see all of the ribs in Harry's ribcage, and Harry could mentally sketch out Draco's skeleton by the bones poking against his tissue-paper skin. It was a few moments before each boy realised that the other was staring at him.

Harry snapped his head upwards. With wide eyes he watched the sky his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

A hand slid up to his cheek and turned his head back over to face the blond boy who was leaning closer to him, his halo of drying hair a brilliant gold in the sunshine, his eyes a glittering silver, and his lips -oh, how soft those lips looked!

"Harry?"

Emerald eyed blinked in a dazed confusion, "I ... yes, Draco?"

A soft breath of laughter. Harry felt his lips twitch, "Harry -you can look at me you know." The voice was soft and silky, and smoothed any worries within his mind.

Harry swallowed and shook his head, his voice a quiet whisper, "No I can't."

Draco frowned, a small line between his eyebrows, "Why ever not?"

"Because if I keep looking at you-" his sentence trailed off as Draco traced a pattern over Harry's nose and over the red scar that marred his forehead. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "n-no one's ever touched it before."

Draco rested his head on his arm, his body turned onto the side to face Harry, their foreheads almost touching. "I can't imagine why they wouldn't," he purred his long fingers threading softly through Harry's damp ebony fringe, "You're a work of art -I could stare at you all day."

Harry's eart was beating so hard against his ribs that it hurt to breathe. "Draco what -?"

"Shh ..." Draco breathed pressing his forefinger to Harry's lips.  _This is it_ , he thought to himself,  _it's now or never._ He inched forewards, their noses brushing at the tips.

_MERLIN DRACO! JUST DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_

Tenderness.

Soft, supple and velvety smooth.

All these words flickered through his mind as he gently caressed Harry's lips with his own, and not one of them seemed appropriate for the sensation he felt. The younger boy was frozen beside but soon, ever so slowly, the warm, butter-soft lips began to soften and press lightly against his own. As soon as Harry began to respond a jolt of adrenaline spiked through Draco's body. He didn't want to frighten Harry -but the kiss was so deliciously good! He felt Harry shift a few inched, so that their cool stomach muscles brushed against one another slightly.

Harry pulled his head away first, his glasses pressed too far up his nose, "I'm ... are you ... why did you-?"

Draco frowned, the uneasiness in Harry's emerald gaze making the coolness of his skin absorb into his stomach, "Why did I kiss you?" Harry nodded, not moving away. Their foreheads touched together lightly. "Because you're beautiful and I thought you wanted me to."

Harry's long black lashes grew downcast as he looked at their close bodies, "I ... I did want you to."

Cold dread washed through Draco's stomach. "But?"

Harry let out a shaking breath, as though he were suppressing the urge to cry, "I ... I just ... I don't know if I can."

Draco sighed softly through his nose. He had suspected as much. Harry had his demons, one in particular in the shape of a Walrus, and he had to understand what that meant for the boy. Harry was a prisoner in his own home and no amount of persuasion or persistence on Draco's part would make the matter any better.

He knew that now. And it broke his heart that little bit more.

He turned on to his back and closed his eyes to the pink glowing sky of the setting sun. "It's okay Harry. I understand."

Harry knew he looked broken as he stared at the blond, jolted by the lack of protest and fight for the cause in Draco's attitude. Thousands of irrational thoughts pierced through his mind but he pushed them away as best as he could, especially the gloating jeer of Vernon's voice. Perhaps Draco was telling the truth. Perhaps he did understand.

He turned on his back and closed his eyes too, ignoring his own shaky breathing, waiting for their clothes to dry a little more before they headed back to the Dursley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... I'm a mood-killer, eh?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen:  
**

**Dinner  
**

A flushed Petunia opened the front door as Harry rang the doorbell, his free hand stuffed into his trouser pocket as he his tense muscles tightened underneath the damp fabric of his shirt. The hot air had done little to dry the shirt as the sun had surfed behind a low cloud and had not graced the Earth with its golden rays anymore that day. Petunia took one look at the soggy boys in front of her and was caught short. "Where on earth have you two boys been?" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice calm.

Harry shrugged a tight shoulder, "We were down by the river, right after lunch so that we could relax before this evening. You know we'll all be tense tonight."

Petunia pursed her lips, "Alright well, go up to your room and change. You too ... Draco, was it?" Harry felt the blond behind him nod his head in affirmation, "Harry can bring your clothes down and I'll put them in the dryer for a little while"

Draco offered a weak smile, the light not reaching his silvery eyes, "Thank you, you are very kind, Mrs, Dursley."

Petunia's tension melted slightly, as she stepped aside to allow both of them to cross the threshold. She closed the door behind them. "It's Petunia from now on," she exhaled through her nose and wiped her hands on the small apron tied around her thin waist, "Go on hurry upstairs before Vernon gets back."

Harry inclined his head and motioned for Draco to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. It was a pathway that was all too familiar. Draco kept a good few steps behind Harry so as not to irk the younger boy. He had a feeling that Harry was bottling too many things up inside his lithe body. They had both experianced one another's tempers, and Draco was not looking forward to a second viewing any time soon. Draco stopped at the bedroom door whilst Harry walked in further and perched on the end of his bed. "I'm just going to use your bathroom," he stated, jerking his thumb down the hall beside him.

Harry merely nodded as he left before standing up, "Wait!" he called out, lazily dragging his feet over to his chest-of-drawers where he bent down to retrieve a pair of jogging bottoms and a plain tee-shirt. He handed them to a frowning Draco, "For when your clothes are in the dryer."

Draco nodded with a tight-lipped smile and accepted the clothes. He hovered in the doorway of the bedroom, as did Harry, both looking as though they wanted to say something, and not knowing how to form a coherent sentence to the other. Instead Draco cleared his throat, "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry could only nod as he peered around the doorframe and watched Draco disappear into the bathroom.

He backed-up in to his room and flopped backwards onto his bed, his hands masking his face. What was he going to do? He ran his fingers over his face, his nose, his lips -and stopped. Butter-soft lips. They were only a mere memory now. A memory of a hot summer afternoon, soaked through by the cool river water. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He evened out his breathing and then walked over to his desk, dropping himself into the seat with a heavy thump. The wood creaked in protest as he leant forward and gazed down at the scrawls he had made earlier that summer. He snorted to himself; he could not write. He had been fooling himself. Just like he had fooled himself into believing that the abuse from his Uncle would stop.

Hope; it had run its course for him a long time ago.

He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, before flipping his notebook open to a blank page. He grabbed a pencil and started drawing out a map for the attic. Despite what had happened between him and Draco, the attic project seemed like a good idea all the same, plus it meant that Draco always had a respite if his Uncle ever went away on short notice. He jotted down the price for paints, sand-paper and a variety of other things that he would be needing. He was so engrossed in his doodles that he did not hear nor notice Draco return.

"Where should I put my clothes?" came the silky smooth voice behind him.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, half-leaping from his chair, his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Draco looked sheepish now decked out in Harry's vaguely too small clothes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

Harry shook his head swallowed, "It's alright. I was miles away."

The awkwardness had returned. Draco offered out the damp bundle of clothes with a frown, "Where should I put these?"

Harry reached out his own hands for the clothes, "here just give them to me and I'll take them down to the kitchen" As his hands buried within the folds of the cool, damp clothes, his fingers brushed over Draco's knuckles. His breath hitched and he jerked the clothes out of Draco's grip. "I'll ... er ... be right back.

He scurried from the room quicker than Draco could say a word.

Left to his own devices, Draco walked over to the desk, the memory of Harry's prior warmth still surfing in the knots of the wood. He ran his hands over the worn desk as he sat down and turned the notebook slightly to see what Harry had been scribbling down. At the top of the page were the words, ' _ATTIC PROJECT_ ' and underneath was a rough sketch of the attic space above and underneath that was a list of equipment and various other supplies and prices. Draco scanned the prices and hummed in thought. Muggles really did have an invention for everything, didn't they?

Deciding he did not want to be accused of snooping, he removed himself from the desk and set about the task of selecting a descent outfit for Harry to wear that evening.

~0~

If it was one thing Severus hated doing, it was brooding.

He could not avoid it over the summer as he had too much free time on his hands, though in a week the free time would seem like a blessing once he was back at Hogwarts. He sighed and glanced up at the old, Grandfather clock perched in the corner of the front parlour. It was almost quarter past six.

All day he had debated over a letter he had recieved from Narcissa. He had not heard from her for a little while and just as he was about to firecall the Manor, a letter had appearred in her handwriting.

_Severus,_

_I apologse for my absence these past few days but I had no alternative planned. Lucius has invited all former, living death eaters to our manor to live part-time. Why you were not invited is beyond me, then you have your position at Hogwarts to uphold. I must keep this short; I was unable to get any knowledge about your son's lack of magical ability, however I am meeting with a healer at St. Mungo's tomorrow afternoon. I shall report what I can to you, on my word.  
_

_Keep them both safe, Severus.  
_

_Narcissa.  
_

The letter now sat on the small table beside his armchair, glaring at him like Moody's magical eyeball. He downed the last sip of his brandy and sighed to himself. He supposed that it would not hurt to drop by and see how Petunia was fairing since the memory charm had erased a fragment of her memory. He still felt sick at having done so, but it was for the best. Harry needed to remain with his family. If he were to come to his house, let alone with Draco in tow, then both could be subjected to Lucius' madness. He could not risk that -not when he had just found his son.

He sighed; his house was the gateway to Hell.

He stood from his chair, already dressed-down in a pair of form-fitting black muggle work trousers, sleek black shoes and a pristine white shirt. He made short work of grabbing his muggle suit jacket hanging -and gathering dust -on the coat rack behind his front door, and departing into the warm twilight.

~0~

"I didn't even know I owned anything remotely this smart," Harry stated as he observed himself in the slim mirror on his wardrobe door. "Where on earth did you find it?" he asked Draco in amazement, the blond already dressed in his smart attire. It had dried mere minutes ago.

Draco shrugged, looking smug and pleased with himself, "Just at the back of your wardrobe," he adjusted his cuffs before smiling, "So what's your aunt cooking for dinner?"

Harry blanched, "Er ... when I went down a little while ago she told me -Vernon called and ... said we'll be going out to a restaurant."

Draco winced as the hungry pangs in his stomach doubled, "Oh right. I can just go, I doubt after our last confrontation that your Uncle would willingly pay for my food.

Harry shook his head quickly, "My aunt already told him that you're coming and that's final. I think he only agreed because he had some of his work colleagues with him." Draco bowed his head, his hand resting on his hip. He grimaced. He could still feel the bone jutting out beneath his skin. He had really been looking forward to dinner but now he felt as though his stomach was churning out of cold dread rather than hunger. It made him feel sickly. "Are you alright?" Harry asked placing a warm hand on Draco's shoulder. The contact was clammy through the shirt fabric and evening heat.

Draco nodded and pressed his fingers to the sides of his temples, "Just have a feeling that I may dread this evening for many years to come."

Harry nodded in understanding. That was the good thing about Harry -he understood. "Come on, the sooner we get out of this stuffy little room the sooner we can have food. Vernon will be here shortly, I should imagine."

A witty comeback about Vernon's weight would have made him feel better, but Draco's heart was not in it. He truly was dreading this evening.

Harry's hand remained nestled in the small of Draco's back as they migrated down to the hallway and then through into the kitchen. Dudley was watching television in the living room so Harry and Draco were free to stand by the kitchen counters, revelling in the coolness reflecting off of the kitchen tiles. Harry busied himself with fiddling around in some of the drawers and filling a tall, slender glass with water.

Draco opened his eyes from his absent-minded day dream to a glass of water under his nose. He furrowed his brows, "What's this for?" he asked as Harry opened his hand, flashing two small white tablets.

"For your headache."

The statement was so simple and yet, in those three words, Draco knew Harry's care ran deep for him. It was reassuring. He took the pills and the glass with a smile, "Thank you, Harry."

Tanned fingers reached up as Draco washed down the pills with a few mouthfalls of cool water, and stroked a stray of silky soft blond hair away from where it rested dangerously on his eyebrow. He quirked said eyebrow as he lowered the glass, his gaze unmoving and unblinking as they watched one another. In response, the fingers slowly slid away grazing Draco's cheek. "Got in the way of your eyes," Harry breathed lightly.

"Thank you."

_DING DONG!_

Harry's hand jerked away as he removed the glass from Draco's grip and splashed the rest of the water down the kitchen sink. Draco watched as his friends muscles stiffened beneath the gorgeous, midnight blue shirt Draco had found. Petunia sighed and went to open the front door her heels clicking slightly as she went.

She opened the door, causing Harry to grip the counter of the sink, turning his knuckles white. "Oh hello, I didn't know you were coming here," she stated, her tone of voice betraying her confusion.

Harry swallowed and Draco felt his palms grow clammy.

"Good evening Petunia, Draco told me that he would be here and I just wanted to check up on him," came the silky smooth voice of Severus from the other side of the front door.

Draco's relief exploded painfully within his chest as Harry sagged over the sink beside him. "Jesus!" Harry breathed, his shoulders visibly shaking with relief. He looked up at Draco and the blond saw true happiness sparkling within those emerald green eyes. Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder softly before giving him a small reassuring hug.

"Oh right," Petunia's voice came through a little more relaxed, "Well he's just in the kitchen with Harry, you may go through if you like."

"I'd be much obliged," came the smooth voice. Petunia shut the door behind their visitor and then guided him down the small, narrow hallway to the wide open-plan kitchen-come-dining room.

"Harry? Draco? You boys have a visitor."

Both boys turned beaming faces to see Severus as he walked into the kitchen, looking very muggle indeed, in Draco's opinion. "Good evening boys, how was your day?"

Harry squirmed slightly, avoiding eye contact and shrugged, "Didn't do much, sir, just went shopping and had lunch."

Severus frowned over at the boy. Where had this shyness developed from? Was this not the young man who had cracked a few jokes the first time that they had met face-to-face in Tesco's? The heated flushing on Harry's neck was the firm indication that something had happened that afternoon, and -judging by the unreadable expression on Draco's face -it had not ended well. "Sounds like a calm afternoon, and how about you Draco?" Severus asked silkily, turning his onyx eyes on to his godson.

Draco gave an easy smile, that looked vaguely strained on his mouth, "Well we had a water fight down by the river and spent all afternoon trying to dry off in the sunshine."

Severus smiled thinly, memories washing through his minds-eye of long summer afternoons with Lily running through the shallows waters on eleven-year-old legs, after their first summer at Hogwarts. He then glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall, "Well I have embarked on too much of your time, I should be heading home."

"Please don't!" Harry choked out suddenly, drawing three pairs of curious eyes towards him. "I ... I mean it would be rude to Draco to allow him and not his own Godfather. B-besides it is only one extra person."

Petunia and Severus both eyes Harry suspiciously, little knowing that similar thoughts surfing through their minds. Eventually Petunia gave a tight-lipped smile, "I'm sure the more the merrier, if that is alright with you, Severus?"

He inclined his head. "That would be fine," he gave Petunia a smile. She frowned at him as though trying to place where she knew him from before shaking her curled brunette hair and walking back upstairs to 'tidy herself up'.

Severus turned to the two boys once he was sure that Petunia was out of ear-shot, "So what is all this trouble in aid of?" he asked smoothly, as he sat in a chair at the breakfast table. Draco and Harry mirrored his actions, their heart-rates calming down.

It was Draco who broke the silence first, "Severus what on earth are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Severus' face turned emotionless, like a statue, as he slid an envelope over the tabletop to Draco. "A letter from your mother."

Draco felt his heart lurch. He accepted the letter, his fingers shaking slightly as he removed the heavy parchment from the envelope and recognised his mother's elegant scrawl. His body tensed up as he read the letter. He re-read it again whilst the other two waited in patient silence. Eventually a small pink tongue came out over Draco's lips and licked them. "I ... does that mean she's coming to see you?"

Severus shrugged his straight shoulders, "I should imagine so."

Draco sighed, folded the letter and slid it back over to his Godfather. He didn't know what he should say -he felt a little hollow. "I don't really know what to -think."

Severus watched both of the boys' across from him. He steepled his fingers and narrowed his eyes. "You are always welcome, Draco, and I can understand that this must be hard for you. Take as much time as you need to think about everything, alright?"

The sound of a honking car erupted from outside.

Petunia's heels hobbled quickly down the staircase, so fast that Harry was sure that she might sprain her ankle at the very least. "Harry! Vernon's back!" she hissed down the hallway as she opened the front door for her husband, son and a business associate, whom Harry did not recognise as the procession sauntered through in to the kitchen. A darkness seemed to descend within Harry's heart as his Uncle's beady little eyes fastened on him and his mouth twisted in to a horrific smirk. Draco slipped his hand from his knee and took Harry's hand under the table, squeezing it for reassurrance that he was not alone this time. However when Vernon's eyes fell upon Severus and Draco his smirk vanished in to a thin line.

"Who are you?" he sneered down at Severus, clearly not caring about his colleague standing beside him.

Severus deliberately took his time in standing up from his chair and inclining his head, "I am Professor Severus Snape. I am Draco's Godfather."

Vernon sniffed haughtily, "oh, are you now? And where did you crawl up from?"

Severus pursed his lips, running his eyes over Vernon's inflated form, before smirking. "I live down at Spinner's End -perhaps you've ... heard of it?"

Harry had rarely ever seen the frosty fear that now penetrated Vernon's eyes at the sentence Severus had just drawled out. What was going on? Why did his Uncle suddnely look like all the colour had drained from his face? He frowned in confusion as he watched Petunia shift awkwardly behind them at the doorway, "perhaps we should be heading off?" she suggested, finally finding her voice in the silence. "I said that Severus could join us."

"What?" Vernon hissed, whirling around to glare down at his wife.

Petunia pursed her lips, "He's coming to dinner with us, Vernon, that. Is. Final."

"But -where will they sit? There's not enough room in the car," he spluttered.

"That is not a problem, Mister Dursley," Severus stated, cutting across the Walrus' spluttering, much to Harry and Draco's silent amusement, "I have my own car parked a few doors down."

Vernon's eyes travelled from one person to the other until it became clear to him that he was fighting a losing battle. It was decided. Draco and Severus would have to attend his business dinner.

~0~

"I didn't know you could drive, Uncle," Draco mused as they cruised smoothly along behind Vernon's car. Harry was sitting contently in the backseat with the smirking blond, happy to enjoy a smooth car-ride instead of his uncle's brash driving. It had always given him a headache.

Severus glanced at them both in the rear-view mirror, with a small all-knowingly smirk on his mouth. "There is a lot you don't know about me Draco. But yes, I do drive from time-to-time."

Harry smiled to himself, liking the familiar banter that seemed to always pass through the dark-haired man and the blond teenager. It was comforting to know that not all forms of family were disfunctional. It was soothing to his ears. He began to let his mind wonder -wondering what it would be like to have someone like Severus as his dad -or even, what it would be like to have Severus for a dad. He flushed, shaking his head in embarrassment, so thankful that no one could see into his mind. It was pathetic. HE was pathetic.

"So, Harry, what is this dinner about for your Uncle?"

Harry shifts under Severus' gaze in the rear-view mirror and shrugs slightly. The seatbelt suddenly felt too tight, as though it were squeezing his lungs. "I'm not sure -I think he might be up for a promotion."

"To what? A paperweight?" Draco jeered, feeling his heart swell as both his Uncle and Harry -sweet, little Harry -laughed softly as his joke. He bumped Harry's thigh with his own, happy at the subtle colour blooming on Harry's cheeks.

"Ah, here we are boys," Severus announced after a comfortable silence, turning a sharp corner and into a parking-lot.

Reluctantly all three men unfastened themselves from the safety of the car and walked through the hot nigth air to where the Durlsey's were standing.

~0~

"... And of course if it weren't for Vernon's accuracy in the ..."

Severus looked over the large table to wear Harry and Draco were sitting side-by-side looking about as bored as he felt himself. Draco looked as though he had zoned-out and Harry literally had drooping eyelids behind his wire framed glasses. Severus grimaced. He loathed those glasses, they reminded him so much of James -it boiled his blood. He sighed and looked at Petunia whom was seated next to him, her right hand twirling the wedding band on her left hand, slipping it on and off as though mentally debating on what she should do with it.

He needed to sort this mess out. Everything was going wrong -he just needed to talk to Petunia alone to figure out the best way to tell Harry about him. And his heritage -whichever happened first.

He looked up from his clenched hands and saw Harry swallowing a mouthful of fear as his Uncle and one of the business partners eyed him up like wolves did to new prey. It unsettled Severus' stomach. He swiftly turned to Petunia, "would it be terribly forward of me to ask if Harry could come to mine with Draco after this? Possibly for the night?"

Petunia hummed softly to herself, her narrowed eyes watching the hungry looks that the men were sending her nephews way. Her heart lurched. Something fuzzy in the back of her head was telling her -reminding her what had happened before. Had it been a dream? She could not be sure. She turned to Severus, "I think that would be best for both of them, don't you?"

Severus nodded in affirmation. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"I'll tell him" Petunia breathed softly, as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Severus watched her as she walked around the table and bent her head between Draco and Harry, whispering for Harry to follow her with only the most minimal movement from her lips. He watched them leave the table. Draco, too, followed them with his eyes before they vanished from sight. Within an instant Draco's form had slid into Petunia's chair.

"What's going on Uncle? Why has she taken Harry away?" he hissed furiously.

"Calm your hormones, brat!" Severus sneered as he took a mouthful of the goblin-piss flavoured wine, "I can practically smell you wanting t jump him."

"Fuck you!" Draco hissed, saliva frothing in minute bubbles at the corners of his mouth, "Just tell me where she's taking Harry -please?"

"If you must ruin the surprise, Draco, I have invited both you and Harry to come to my place for the evening. I am a little wary of what will become of your young -friend, if we leave him in his Uncle's control this evening."

Draco followed his Uncle's gaze to Vernon who had thrown him a glare as though it were Draco's fault that Harry had been taken out of the dining hall. That's when he realised -it wasnt't him who Vernon was glaring at. It was Severus. "I think he'd onto you, Uncle."

"Good," Severus sneered, raising a taunting glass in Vernon's direction.

~0~

"Aunt Petunia where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed his aunt down a small corridor that seperated the dining hall from the kitchens. She led him further down towards the cloakroom. It was dimly lit by a few bare bulbs overhead and smelled strongly of mothballs.

She sighed and turned to him, arms folded neatly in front of her. She always managed to look neat, Harry thought absently. "Harry, how would you feel about going to Mr. Snape's house this evening with Draco?"

Harry frowned up at his aunt, not quite sure he had heard her correctly, "I -why do you ask?"

"Severus has kindly offered for you both to go."

His frown deepened. "Why would he do that?"

Petunia shifted awkwardly, her right hand coming up to twist at her wedding ring. "Harry -have you noticed the way your Uncle had been looking at you?"

His green eyes flew wide with fear. How could she know? Was he that obvious? Oh god, she must think I'm a sick freak! "I ... y-yes!"

"Well for tonight both Severus and I wish to prevent it fom going any further. You will go to Severus' house. It's non-negotiable."

In the blink of an eye Petunia felt her shoulder grow wet and the air being ripped from her lugs as Harry's arms encased her in a fierce hug. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia!" he choked out, the fresh waves of relief pulsating through his body, giving him a happier vision of how the night would end. He pulled away slowly, sheepishly, and dried his eyes on the cuffs of his blue shirt, "I'm s-sorry."

She smiled weakly and threaded her fingers through his hair, "You're so much like Lily -always a fighter."

The mention of his mother clenched in his heart, "Why don't you ever speak of her?" he whispered, her bony fingers stopping in their caressing movements.

"It's ... too painful -I miss her so much."

"I wish she were here," he finally breathed out, looking up at Petunia with eyes that reminded her of long Summer afternoons running through the near-by fields of long grass and making daisy-chains.

"I wish she was too, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler but I will post the next chapter tonight


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Nightmares  
**

The gentle pitter-patter of rain filled the silence as Severus pulled-out of the parking-lot of the restaurant little over an hour later. Draco and Harry were perched side-by-side on the backseat, their belly's full with food and a nauseated feeling. No one wanted to talk about the obviousness of Vernon's leering. Severus looked in his rear-view mirror at the boys' and was surprised at how well they were both holding-up after such a disturbing experience. ' _Then again'_ , he reasoned to himself, ' _they had both been through more than any should at such an age.'_

He decided to break the silence but just as he parted his lips, Harry's meek and tired voice sounded out from the backseat, "Thank you for doing this, sir, I really appreciate it."

Severus caught the sight of beryl eyes in the mirror, "Not a problem, Harry, any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine," he stopped at a red light, "However, Harry I know this will be uncomfortable for you but I honestly feel as though some action should have been taken a long time ago."

He watched as Harry's ashen features crumbled in on themselves, "I know, sir," he responded listlessly, "sadly they're prone to not believing a word I said."

Draco's silvery eyes darted between his godfather and his friend before he sighed, "Can we discuss this when we all get home and are warm and dry, please? Seeing your uncle leering put enough strain on my appetite as it is."

Severus nodded, "Very well Draco, what do you wish to discuss?" the dark-haired man asked tightly, his knuckles flashing white as he gripped the steering wheel.

The blond boy shrugged, his wet clothes irritating his skin as he moved, "How I'm dreading winter, the future, everything? Or how about the fact that in a few days you, of all people, will not only be deserting me but also Harry? Which one is more intriguing to you?" he hissed through clenched teeth, the cold rain already soaking into his bones. Harry frowned over at him with wild concern in his eyes.

"You're leaving, sir?"

Severus glanced back at the bright green eyes and felt his heard clench painfully in his chest. "Yes I am. I work as a professor at my old school."

Harry nodded. "Oh right, um ... what subjects do you teach?"

Severus felt his mind run blank. What was it that muggles taught? There wasn't that much difference between the basic curriculum! "Chemistry and some psychology," he finally answered, thanking Lily for persuading him to take Muggle Studies.

Harry frowned a little at this as Severus pulled off into a small road barely wide enough for one car to cruise down, "So you teach two subjects? I was under the impression that most people only teach one or the other?"

Before the blind panic could suffocate Severus a third time that evening, Draco's familiar drawl entered the atmosphere in a bored manner, sounding like music to Severus' ears. "Severus likes to brag about how he was well-advanced for his age-group and managed to study for both degrees -in case of an emergency in his career, then he would have another line of work to fall-back on."

Severus chuckled more to himself than at Draco's familiar tone of voice, "Yes well it is better to be prepared for the worst. Here we are boys -now run out to the front porch and I'll be there in a moment." He waited until he had heard the boys unfasten their seatbelts, open the car doors and jump out into the piercing rain before resting his forehead on the steering wheel. "Oh, Lily, what the hell am I doing?"

Silence was his answer, an answer he had grown accustomed to. He sighed and wearily rubbed his forehead before tugging at the door handle and stepping out into the downpour. The icy needles pierced from the Heavens and sank deep into his skin as he strode swiftly up to his front porch and fished his keys out of his pocket. Both boys' were hunched over due to the cold. Severus clenched his teeth tightly and unlocked the door, ushering the boys' into the front parlour.

~0~

"Here you are boys' these are the only pyjamas I have I'm afraid," Severus stated apologetically as he entered his spare bedroom where both boys' were peeling their shirts off like a snake would shed it's skin. Both their skin looked drained of any colour thanks to the chill settling into their bones. "I suggest you both take a bath or a shower before either of you catches a cold," without another word, he turned on his heel and left.

Harry sat on the edge of the double bed and stared at the door where Severus had last stood before turning his gaze to the large pair of pyjamas in his lap. Draco had an almost identical pair. "You're uncle's a very strange man," he breathed shakily into the cool atmosphere around them.

Draco shrugged as he tugged his shirt free from his body. "Well he may be weird but I wouldn't be without him for the world." He growled in frustration as his soaked jeans bunched awkwardly around his ankles. "Plus I think he likes having us around the house -gives him something to occupy himself."

Harry frowned and then looked around the room; it had plain white-washed walls with black beams running along the cieling and around the doorframe. The small window had curtain obscurring the inky blue light pouring in from the streets outside. It all looked rather bleak and lonely. "Your uncle does not have any family -does he?"

The question, though so innocent, made Draco's heart lurch uncomfortably in his chest. He peered over his shoulder but Harry was not looking at him. He licked his lips, "well ... it's believed that he did have a son somewhere in the world ... but he had never seen him."

Harry scoffed weakly, "how does that even work?"

"The woman whom he loved, and had his child -well she was married to a horrible man. The man wanted a child -an heir to his fortune -but he was barren."

Harry turned to look up at the blond, "So she had the affair just for a child?"

Draco shook his head, "She wanted the affair as much as Severus did. She had not planned on getting pregnant at all. Her husband knew nothing about it until she was almost full-term with the baby."

Harry bowed his head, "That's too bad -especially if Severus never even got to see his child."

Draco nodded, "I imagine that is why he does not wish for another family. He already has what's left of one, somewhere ... he just needs to brave it all and find his son."

"Is he afraid of the rejection he might recieve from this boy?" Harry asked as he reclined sideways onto the bed, the cool sheets making him shiver.

Draco grabbed two of the towels that Severus had laid out on the bed for the both of them. He hugged them to his abdomen, the softness soothing his nerves. He fixed Harry with a stern stare and tilted his head slightly to one side, "Wouldn't you be?" Harry said nothing as he watched Draco disappear in to the en-suite bathroom. He waited a few moment until he heard the shower running and then slipped out of the bedroom.

He found Severus in the front parlour in an armchair, nursing a steaming cup of something that scented the air with the sweetness of Summer. He felt an instant calm absorb within him as he descended the last few steps and cleared his throat to gain Severus' attention. The dark-haired man started from his stupor and frowned at Harry, "I thought I told the both of you to shower before coming down?" he asked tersley.

Harry shifted before nodding his head back in the direction of the staircase, "Draco is in the shower at the moment." Black eyes narrowed upon him as he felt a breeze tickle his bare ankles. "I just -I wanted to say that ... I'm sorry you have not found your son yet" at Severus' angered expression he hurried on, "Don't be angry, sir, I caught Draco off-guard and asked him why you didn't have a family."

Severus sighed wearily and bowed his head to his chest. His son was standing in the same room as him, barely two metres away and he could not tell him. Why did the world hate him? He looked up and patted the space beside him on the sofa. Harry obediantly went and sat beside him. "No one's life is perfect Harry, you must always remember that. The world will play tricks on you and we must get through the maze of it all. I do have a son and I wish he knew I was there for him."

Harry could feel the emotion radiating off of the man in torrents, like black silk ribbons dancing in the air around them. "If it's any consolation, sir, I'd love it if you were my father -at least you're actually here when I need you."

Severus had no time to respond as a pair of lithe, muscular arms wound around his shoulders and hugged him. He was momentarily immobalised before he hugged Harry a little uncertainly. "I'll always be here, Harry, whenever you need me," he murmured into the air.

"Harry?" came a call from somewhere upstairs. Severus chuckled to himself and released Harry from his embrace, "the shower's free now!"

"Go on up, Harry, there'll be hot chocolate for when you both come down and I also need to discuss some things with the both of you."

Harry's small smile faltered at the serious tone Severus had adopted by this point but said nothing on the matter. "Of course, sir, I won't be long."

Severus shook his head and waved the boy away dismissively, "I'm in no rush. Take all the time you need."

Harry nodded before continuing on his journey up the narrow staircase. He crossed the small landing and entered the bedroom and choked on the air as his cheeks enflamed. Draco was standing there in an awkward position as he balanced on one leg to get his pyjama trousers on. As quick as lightning, Draco recovered and then tugged the rest of attire on, "Bloody Hell Harry have you not heard of knocking?" he snapped, his cheeks flushing crimson, his damp blond hair ruffled and sticking up in every direction.

Harry blinked a few times before shaking his head, "I-I'm sorry I thought you ... were um ... d-dressed already."

Draco huffed in annoyed, "well clearly I wasn't!" he ground out, snatching a towel from the bed and ruffling his hair with it. "Next time please knock."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco growled before looking up at Harry; still drenched and cold he looked like someone had left their favourite toy out in the rain. His heart skipped a beat, "It's fine, just hurry up and have a shower before you catch a cold."

Harry smiled weakly, "Will you wait for me? I don't want to be left up here on my own."

Draco cocked a sleek blond eyebrow, "And why not? You're not afriad of the dark, are you?"

Harry smiled weakly and shook his head, hugging the towels and pyjamas to his chest, "No -but this house ... it's creepy."

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, "Alright I promise to wait for you," Draco watched as Harry entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and collapsed sideways on to the mattress, "He's slowly but surely killing me," he breathed out.

~0~

The house was calm as Severus waited for the hot chocolate's to brew properly. He shifted and -looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one could see him -removed a small phial from his nightgown pocket and unfastened the cork. He hesitated as he positioned the phial over Harry's tea-cup. He didn't want to spike the boy ... but he needed to know some home-truths if any of the horrors from his past were ever going to get confronted. He added a single droplet of clear liquid to the tea cup before placnig the re-corked phial onto a high shelf. He sighed before picking up the tray and heading in to the front parlour.

"Here you are boys," he gave a tired smile as he set the tray on the small coffee table pulled into the middle of the room. Harry and Draco were sitting side-by-side on the sofa opposite Severus' armchair. They each reached forward and took a mug each before reclining in their caccoon of blankets.

Draco hummed gratefully as he took a large gulp of his drink, the mini-marshmallows melting against his lips, "You said you wanted to discuss some things with us, Uncle?"

Severus did not respond straight away. He merely gave a small nod of his head. "Well firstly I wish to discuss what you two intend to do for money and living accomondations throughout the following few months, say until Christmas holidays?"

Harry popped a marshmallow into his mouth, "Well I've been planning to convert our attic into another room, for Draco."

Severus cocked a dark eyebrow, "And your aunt is fine with this?"

"I haven't told her that the room is for Draco, necessarily, but she knows that I plan to convert it ... so ... it's a start."

Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He wondered what house Harry would have been in had he been accepted into Hogwarts. He was as cunning as a snake but as loyal as a lion -a devious little wizard to the core. His heart swelled within him as he inclined his head, "And if she says no?"

Harry shrugged, "I think we both know she won't say 'no' to that."

Severus steepled his fingers on his lap, "Also, I want to make sure that both of you are financially stable. Draco, I know you volunteer for that old woman-"

"Who I still have not met," Harry interjected playfully. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled into his mug.

"-but that is not a supportable way of life. Did you mention you were to be working with Harry after the weekend?"

Draco nodded, "Yes I'll be working at the wonder that is Tesco's," the blond remarked dryly, earning himself a kick from Harry underneath the blankets.

Severus nodded, "I will be back just before Halloween for a few days away from all those annoying brats they call students. In which time I do not want either of you to have 'missing' poster's plastered up all over Surrey."

Both of the boys' snickered into their frothy mugs, earning a small smirk from Severus. Harry peered up over the rim of his mug, "I'll try my best sir," he snickered even more, his cheeks flushing pink slightly.

Severus' face grew a little darker as the fire continued to crackle in the grate, "now I need to talk to you Harry. About your Uncle."

The atmosphere in the room grew thick and tense. Harry felt rigid on the other side of the sofa and Draco immediately wished that he could take the smaller boy into his arms and sooth him with all the kindness in his heart. Alas, he could do nothing but sit on the other end of the sofa and watch a broken boy break even further. Draco turned his attention to Severus, "Do we really need to discuss that poor excuse of a man right now, Uncle?"

Severus nodded, "Indeed we must. It is better that that man is brought to justice than allowed to get away with the crimes he's committed."

Draco felt Harry shift again underneath the blanket. He stretched his leg out slightly until their feet touched, the cold skin feeling soft and refreshing. "I can understand that, but it should be Harry's choice whether he wants to or not."

"I ... I do want to ..." Harry admitted weakly as he took another timid sip of his drink, "But like I said before, no one believed me when I tried to tell them. They said I was just making it all up. That I had a wild imagination and I was accusing my Uncle of indecent things because he shouted at me once when I was young."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and then turned to his Uncle, "Is that so?" he breathed darkly.

Severus hummed in thought, "when was the first time you tried to tell someone about it Harry?"

Harry hesitated, picking at a loose thread on the end of the blanket wrapped over himself and Draco, "just after my seventh birthday -Uncle had given me my 'present' and I could not run properly for sports the next day. The teacher asked me what was wrong and I told her that my Uncle did something bad to my backside. She asked me if it hurt and I nodded. Turns out she thought it was just a little bit of discipline that got out of hand" he sighed and rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses, "A few weeks later it happened again and I told her that my Uncle put his 'thingie' in me for being a naughty, dirty little boy. She called a meeting with Petunia and Vernon. At this point Petunia did not know anything about any of it so she was quite adamant that I was making it up and Vernon -well he just denied everything, saying that I was always making up wild stories."

"Did anyone try to help you as you got older?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed darkly with a slight shake of his head, "Of course not. I grew up labelled as a liar. Anything I tried to tell anyone was branded as a lie. Even when they sent me to a psychiatrist after three years of telling the same story no one believed me. And a psychiatrist is generally meant to believe you, I'd imagined," he scoffed to himself, draining the last few dregs of his hot chocolate. "But no. I had been making myself believe that it had all happened. Including my withdrawn behavior, that was my fault as well."

Severus felt anger and disgust swirl within his stomach. It was an atrocity that his own flesh and blood had been subjected to such torture. He felt bile swirl within him. "Doesn't sound like a professional to me. Did you have any friends you could tell?"

"No. No one wanted to know me once I had my little label."

"So you were isolated?"

"Yes sir."

"And your Uncle continued to ... do these things to you?"

"Yes sir, he continued to rape me. Telling me I deserved it for being a friendless little freak."

Draco felt his stomach clench as he set his mug down on the table. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think that's all for tonight boys'. It's getting late, perhaps you should head up to bed."

Both boys' nodded and then stood up from the tangled blanket. Harry said a weak 'goodnight' before heading upstairs ahead of Draco. When he heard the bedroom door close, Draco whirled around to glare down at his Uncle, "You drugged him didn't you?"

"I needed a confession. Of course I drugged him -only with a single drop, mind. The rest he did on his own."

"And this is meant to be earning his respect?" Draco hissed sharply.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes Draco. This is what's best for him. Now go to bed."

Draco pursed his lips into a thin line before nodding. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he glanced over at his godfather, "Uncle?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."

A thin smirk crawled onto Severus' lips, "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

~0~

The ice clinked as it was expertly swirled around a wide glass with a quarter of brandy in it.

The door opened and a shadow fell across his features. He smiled thinly. "Good evening Cissa, I have missed you."

Narcissa smiled tightly, her eyes sweeping over her husband sat proudly in his chair by the fireplace. "Well when you go off to France with the rest of your -friends, I find I would stick out like a sore thumb."

Lucius chuckled darkly, the sound irking her. "Nevertheless, you still look as radiant as ever."

She smiled a little wider, "And is Bellatrix fairing well in our French abode? I dare say she prefers their cuisine."

Lucius smirked, "She's settling fine. I had a few other of my friends wives accompany her there."

"And what are your plans now, my dear?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

He smirked wider, his grey eyes leering, "well firstly, I am going to take you to bed and show you how much I have missed you," he downed his brandy in an elegant manner, slipping from the leather armchair as he always had. As he neared the door Narcissa could not help but think that perhaps the madness was passing. Perhaps he did not plan to become Voldemort's successor. Perhaps it had been all in her head. As he curved a hand down her cheek and towered over her, she felt like a sixteen-year-old school girl again.

But there was something hanging in the air between them, something unsaid. "A-and?" she asked softly, not really caring about the answer.

"And then I am going to see Severus first thing tomorrow evening and see why he has not stopped by all Summer." As Lucius kissed her cheek, Narcissa felt her heart freeze. "Are you coming, Cissa?" Lucius called from where he had reached the bottom of the grand staircase before her.

She swallowed and nodded, "Yes I will be up in a moment, dear, I just wish to choose a book for some light-reading."

He smiled from the staircase, "of course  _mon cher._ "

She smiled lovingly as he ascended the stairs before her face fell. Her heart lurched in her chest. She hurried over to the bookcase and wrenched off her favourite novel, and with her wand, extracted one of the blank pages from the back without a trace. Snatching a quill from the study desk, she penned a quick reply, took a pinch of floo powder and tossed both into the fireplace, hissing out Severus' address before closing the networks.

Clutching the novel to her chest, she turned from the already dead embers of the fireplace and sauntered out of the Study, her heat heavy with whatever tomorrow would bring.

~0~

3:17am.

That is when it hit him -literally.

A fist had collided heavily with his shoulder and a leg had struck out at his shin bone, causing him to grit his teeth not to shout the house down.

In the foggy blackness of the early morning Draco's sleep-stained brain had all but forgotten that Harry suffered from nightmares. This brutal wake-up call was merely a reminder. He sneered into his pillow and rounded over onto his other side, ready to strangle Harry around his throat -but he stopped himself short when he looked at how pale and wet his companion looked. Swallowing thickly, he reached out a hand and smoothed back the soaked strings of Harry's black fringe away from his sweaty features.

"Harry?" he asked, tapping the side of Harry's cheek, his body starting to convulse with dread. He continued to tap frantically for a little while, his hand merely making contact with sweaty flesh and emitting a wet smacking sound. Beside him, Harry's over-heating, sweaty body writhed, his hands clawing the bedsheets and tangling them. "Harry? Harry, please wake up? Can you hear me?"

Still, he received no answer.

Harry's panting and feverish body made Draco feel helpless. He did not know what to do. The panic bubbled inside of him and forced itself out of his mouth in a single, strangled word, "Uncle?" he called out, a sob ripping through him. "Uncle please! Help!" he could feel his eyes brimming with tears as he bolted from the bed, colliding with the door frame of the en-suite as he lumbered about wetting a cloth to press against Harry's forehead.

Severus appeared, looking like the Crypt Keeper as he glared at Draco accusingly before a pained cry from Harry's writhing form drew his attention to the bed. He knelt beside the bed, as Draco climbed up beside Harry, pressing the cold wet flannel to his pale, sweating cheeks and forehead. "What's going on in here?" Severus snapped.

"He's prone to nightmares!" Draco managed to choke out, his hands shaking frantically as he tried to cool Harry down, "But they're never this bad!"

Severus hummed in thought before standing up, much to Draco's panic. "Stay here with him, I am going to get some potions."

"That's too risky," Draco choked out, pinning one of Harry's wrists to the headboard to prevent it from hitting him in the face.

"Would you rather he continue suffering like this for the remainder of the night?" Severus scolded, already sauntering out of the door and down the hallway to his own room.

Draco looked down at Harry and wished that there was something that he could do to help him. Severus returned in a flash with an handful of small phials and his wand. Draco frowned as Severus bent down and gripped Harry's jaw stiffly, whilst the rest of his body jerked and thrashed as though he were under a 'Crucio'. Popping a phial, Severus slowly counted three drops as they disappeared into Harry's mouth. "What's that for?" Draco asked, his heart echoing in his ears.

"It's a calming draught."

"Shouldn't you be using more?"

Severus glared over at Draco but there was no malice behind the glare, "It's to calm his body for starters, if I am going to examine this nightmare then he will need to remain in it -hold him down!" he barked the instruction forcefully, half-dragging Draco's body over Harry's torso, to stop the writhing. With the tip of his wand Severus extracted one of the longest, pulsating silvery string of memory he had ever seen. It throbbed on the end of his wand as he lowered it into an empty phial.

It took a few moments before Draco realised that Harry had stopped his erratic behavior, but was still tossing from side-to-side, his face screwed up in the agony of memories. Draco choked on a small sob as Severus tipped the rest of the calming draught into Harry's mouth, propping him upright against his chest for the liquid to course down his throat.

The thrashing stopped at once. The breathing evened out.

Both Severus and Draco sighed with relief, the bleak promise of dawn a mere few hours away haunting the room. Severus then took out another phial and poured it into Harry's ajar mouth whilst he was still propped against the older man's chest. Draco furrowed his brow, "What's that?"

"Dreamless Sleep," Severus stated in a hushed tone. "He'll need it after that I dare say," he offered a second phial to Draco but the blond shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Uncle -I just want to ... make sure ..." he gestured with his hand to Harry's limp, sweaty form. He didn't need to say anything else.

Severus inclined his head before stroking back Harry's fringe and placing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep both of you," he instructed calmly, before retreating from the room, his presence lingering in the doorway for a moment longer than necessary.

Once the door closed with a 'click' Draco adjusted the pillows behind his head, piling two up so that he was slightly more upright than Harry. He then pulled Harry against his chest so that Harry's was half-lying on his side and half on Draco's torso, the temperature from his overly hot body making Draco feel uncomfortable. He shook it off as he pulled the covers up over themselves; he knew that as soon as Harry's temperature went down he would instantly grow cold. It had happened to him a few times when he was younger.

He reached over to the night stand and began dabbing the cool cloth against Harry's cheeks with one hand whilst stroking the fingers on his other hand through the damp, unruly locks of Harry's rebellious black tresses. He sat there, almost motionless save for the stroking motions he made with his hand, absently humming a small tune to himself, the name -to him -long forgotten.

It was not for another half an hour, when the sky outside drew a few shades lighter, that Harry shifted on his chest, his fingers running under Draco's pyjama shirt for the warmth of skin-on-skin contact. Draco felt light-headed and sleepy, but he desperately wanted to believe that the small voice he had heard belonged to Harry. "M'sorry for waking you up."

He absently shook his head, his eyelids growing heavy as his fingers slackened in their motions, "S'no problem ... you can wake me up -" he broke off to yawn, wriggling down further under the blankets and the weight of Harry's body, "-anytime."

Harry adjusted himself, burying his head against Draco's chest, inhaling the soothing sent of fabric softener and a scent that was entirely Draco's own. His mind grew foggy and blackness drew over him once again, but it wasn't before Draco's long, cool fingers wrapped around his own and a pair of lips pressed against his forehead.

He should have felt angered by the contact -but if that sort of contact was what welcomed him on the other side of a nightmare -he was not so sure that he had a problem with it anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Room 302  
**

Smooth, warm skin that smelled of apple-flavoured soap was the gentle wake-up call that revived Harry to the world of the living the morning after his nightmare. He frowned as his blurred vision became slightly sharper to his surroundings; he could not -for the life of him -remember what his nightmare was about. It was as though the whole thing had been wiped from his memory. His head felt surprisingly clear -he did have a nightmare right? He felt as though he did; his body was sticky from the dried, cold sweat he usually had whilst thrashing through a nightmare. So then -why could he not remember?

He decided to shrug the thoughts away. It was not important, he would rather forget every nightmare he ever had. He eased himself back onto the pillow, that felt very un-pillow-like. He blinked, sitting upright on the soft mattress and looking down with wide eyes at his pillow. Draco. A spike of alarm raced through Harry's mind at what on earth happened whilst he was asleep; did the blond take advantage of him? Was he drugged? He swallowed and focused his eyes as much as he could on Draco's blurred features, and even without his glasses, he knew he was acting crazy. Draco looked so peaceful in his sleep, so warm and inviting and smelling of apples and cotton sheets. He hesitated before slowly easing himself down onto Draco's chest, the cotton rustling in his ear, the gentle heat coming off of the blond's body soothed him.

Draco shifted underneath him, his blond lashes fluttering in his sleep and his hand lazily running down Harry's back and hugging his closer. He hummed softly as the curls of Harry's unruly bedhair tickled his chin.

It was soothing, Harry had to admit to himself, to wake up in someone's arm, especially whilst knowing that they were not a threat to his life. It was a small comfort but he figured that he could take what he could get. His fingers itched to touch the smooth band of pale skin peeking out tauntingly from underneath Draco's pyjama shirt -but he was afraid of Draco's reaction, should he wake up. He set his jaw and stroked his fingertips over the skin. He felt sparks of giddiness ignite within him. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome. Draco shifted beneath him again, his other arm coming up to encirled Harry's chest. Harry smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, loving the blissful feeling he never fully recieved from hugging his pillows whilst he slept.

"Boys'?" Called a voice from just outside the bedroom door. Harry had to hand it to Severus, at least he had the decency to wait for a reply.

Harry rolled away from Draco's sleeping form, amused at how the blond turned onto his side and curled his knees to his chest as the loss of warmth. He slid over the cool side of the mattress where he was meant to have slept, grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand and stood up to open the door. "Good morning, Severus," he smiled tiredly, blinking his eyes into focus behind his glasses.

Severus smiled warmly, an action that seemed almost foreign on his features. "Good morning Harry. Is Draco not awake yet?" Harry shook his head in response. Severus sighed, "Lazy brat," he murmured under his breath, though Harry could hear him perfectly well. "Alright, well when he wakes up just tell him I've gone out to do a bit of business. I should be back by about midday."

Harry hummed in thought, "So what time is it now?"

Severus peered down at his wrist where a small watch sat imbedded in a neat black leather band. "Barely past nine o'clock," Harry sighed in bewilderment. Why had he woken up so early? Severus was watching him in a calculated manner, "So how are you fairing today? That nightmare you had looked terrifying to say the least."

Harry grimaced, "You were there?"

"Draco panicked" Severus stated matter-of-factly, "And he had every reason to. It took a while to calm you down."

"Was it really that bad?"

Severus' lips tugged into a thin line, "Draco was on the verge of tears, he got so scared." Harry felt an uncomfortable tug of guilt on his abdomen. He hadn't wanted to scare anybody. At his expression, Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "It's fine, Harry. Things always look better in the mornings, don't they?"

Harry glanced back over his shoulder at Draco's sleeping form, "yeah -and a whole lot calmer too."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "I'll be back by noon" he stated and turned on his heel to saunter off along the landing to the staircase. Harry watched him go with a small smile lurking on his lips before closing the door and turning back to view Draco, who had buried himself under the duvet.

He had no second thoughts about rejoining the blond in bed for the remainder of the morning.

~0~

St. Mungo's hospital was a depressing place. Severus had always found it so, despite the white-washed interior and the sickly, pea-green curtains strung up around patients beds. The stench of mingling potions and disinfectant would make even the most expressionless person gag and stutter.

He walked up to the desk and before the receptionist could prattle off on the endless record, listing the floors and what injury you had required, he cut across her. "I have an appointment to see Doctor Silas Meade."

The receptionists' slack jaw snapped shut, her glare cold and hard though it did nothing to rival the Head of Slytherin. She flipped through a chart on her desk, "He's to meet you on the third floor in room 302."

Severis inclined his head and made his way towards the elevators. Thankfully, these ones only went up and down, unlike the ones at the Ministry. Not that he had been to the Ministry for a while. As soon as the doors opened, he sauntered along the hallways, dodging gurney's rushing towards surgery and the doctors gliding everywhere, clipboards in hand and wands at the ready. He sneered as he entered room 302 to find Doctor Meade perched behind his desk, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses attached to his bulbous nose. He looked up as the door slammed shut. "Ah, Professor Snape I had wondered how early you would be for our meeting." Severus glared at him as he took a seat on the other side of the desk. "So what is this meeting about? You were beyond vague in your letter."

Severus decided to get straight to the point. "It's about James and Lily Potter's son."

"Harry Potter, yes? What aout him?"

"I want to know why his magical abilities were stunted, leaving him nothing more than a mere muggle."

Doctor Meade quirked an eyebrow, "well that sounds more common then you would expect. Stunted magical abilities is due to the combination of the passing of a parental magical signature and the name written on their birth certificate. For example; if Albus Dumbledore's mother hand an affair with another man, who was not a Dumbledore, and Albus was registered under the magical name of a Dumbledore, then his magic would be stunted until such an error is rectified"

Severus frowned, "how does that work? If he is being born into the Dumbledore family?"

"I am afraid it is not as simple as the muggle way where they are given the family name they are born into. Usually it would render the child's magic as either unstable or defective, but they would still be able to do magic. However, there have been complications."

"What do you mean by that?"

Silas drummed his fingers on his desk, "If the father or both parents die then all magical signatures and heirlooms are transferred to their next of kin, in this case the child." Severus nodded to show that he was following what was being said. "However, if the child does not have the right magical blood in them to inherit the signatures of both parents, then the 'legal' parents' magic will cancel out the childs' -do you follow?"

Severus clenched his fists in his lap, "Yes."

"Forgive me for intruding, but why are you asking about the Potter boy, again?"

"I have evidence proving that he is my son, not James Potters/"

Doctor Meade nodded in a professional manner, "May I also see this evidence?"

Severus hesitated before nodding. He had the phial in his pocket, but it was private -well, a part of it was. He wanted that to be just his and no one else's. But if the doctor needed to determine Harry's lack of magical ability, then he would have to be shown. He swallowed what was left of his pride, and haned the phial over before he could have any qualms about doing so. Doctor Meade inclined his head before going over to the cabinet and drawing out a rather small pensieve. Now all he had to do was wait whilst the doctor examined the memories.

~0~

"I like laying here with you," Harry murmured as Draco lazily stroked his long fingers through Harry's hair, a book resting on his stomach as he read by the morning light.

Draco smiled, "I like it too, you make a rather good teddy bear you know." Harry chuckled and turned onto his side so that he could peer over Draco's arm at the words on the page. He was not really looking at the words, he was more watching how Draco's delicate fingers worked around turning the pages and holding the book up to an angle. Draco hummed, placing his thumb in between the pages to hold his place, "We should probably get ready and head out for a while."

Harry huffed in response, loving the feel of Draco's cool skin through the cotton pyjamas Severus had given them. "What are we going to do one a nice day like this? Watch grass grow?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I've been neglecting Anita and I think that today you should come along with me. She's been dying to meet you, you know?"

Harry rolled his eyes before leaning off of Draco and stretching, the smell of a bright Summer day drifting into his sense, "Fine. But I'm going to have some breakfast first so you do what you want."

Draco shrugged his shoulders as he set his book down completely, "I'll have a shower then. Just make sure that you're ready for about ten o'clock. I want to make sure to get a good day of sunshine in before bed tonight." At the soft smile on Draco's pink lips Harry felt his stomach jolt and knot. He inwardly cringed at the feelings as he wandered out of the room -he wasn't ready for these feelings.

Once both boys had eaten and left and locked Severus' house, the tension had returned between them as Draco led the way through the painted black picket gate and out of Severus' front garden. Anita's house was just a few doors up the road and looked a damned sight cheerier than Severus; did. There was no way to deny that the flowery drapes belonged to an elderly woman. Harry blanched at the steep steps that led up to the front door, mentally wondering how on earth an elderly woman could climb up such sheer steps every other day. Draco grinned down at Harry as he raised the worn brass knocker and knocked it against the woodwork of the front door and waited for his friend to answer. It was nice to have a vague sense of superiority over Harry for a change, he decided, considering that this was a neighbourhood that Harry had rarely walked through prior to that summer.

"You ready for this Harry?" Draco teased with a cocked eyebrow, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to bead upon his forehead.

Harry shrugged, his palms growing clammy as he pondered on the outcomes of the afternoon to come. What if Anita did not like him? That was an unlikely thought, considering that he worked in customer service; however it was still a possibility that he needed to get his head around. He loathed being realistic in these types of situations but he needed to be, for Draco's sake. "I suppose, I mean this has been a pending meeting since the start of the summer hasn't it?" he did not meet Draco's eyes, afraid that the feelings from earlier that morning would be reborn into his stomach, like a flurry of butterflies.

A hobbling of small heeled shoes could be heard scuffling over the carpet on the other side of the door. Harry felt his stomach lurch as the chain was slid out of its lock and the door was pulled open. Harry was left staring into the snowy curls and gently aged face of, who he could only assume, was Anita. She eyed him up and down and smiled gently. "You must be Harry?" he nodded slowly, "Yes, Draco here has spoken of nearly nothing but you every time that he visits me," she gave Harry a cheeky wink that only an elderly woman could get away with. Harry felt his tense muscles relax a little. Draco's firm hand squeezed his shoulder, making pleasurable heat course through his body. "Come on in, both of you, I've just finished a little batch of cookies and some lemonade."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful Anita," Draco purred, his voice caressing Harry's core as though it were velvet. He nudged Harry's shoulder, urging the teen forward into the narrow hallway that Anita had just shuffled down. He obliged and walked through the hallway, mentally thanking the woman for having better taste in wallpaper than his Aunt did. He walked through into a cosy parlour room where Anita was bringing through a tray of cookies. She smiled up at the both.

"Draco, dear, will you go and fetch me the glasses for me?" she asked sweetly as she directed Harry to the large sofa beneath the window. It was comfy and seemed to swallow him as he sat down. It served its purpose to relax him immensely. He smiled as Anita went into the kitchen to fetch the pitcher of lemonade. "Ever such a sweet young boy, isn't he?" Anita whispered as she approached Draco in the kitchen.

Draco's cheeks tinged pink as he smiled down at his friend, "He really is, Anita. I am so glad that you finally get to see him face-to-face."

Anita smiled, "He has lovely green eyes. They remind me of this little girl who used to come down this way and play with the little boy that lived down the end. Lily I think her name was. I used to make them both some lemonade and cookies when they walked by in the summer. The boy was a little weary of me but that Lily, what an angel. She was good for him, I could tell from a mile away."

"That wouldn't be Lily Evans by any chance?" Draco inquired as he adjusted the three glasses in his hands.

She nodded, "Yes! I was so upset that night, when all I saw was that broken man walk down the road, tears down his cheeks, a small stuffed bunny rabbit clutched in his hands. So broken..." she shook her head dismally, "As though he'd lost more than the love of his life."

Draco nodded his head, "that was a terrifying night for most of him and his friends. It was an awful evening."

Anita smiled thinly and held the pitcher towards Draco, "Here could you take this in? I'll take the glasses in for you."

Draco smiled softly and traded the glasses for the pitcher. One slipped from his grasp mid-switch and shattered on the floor. Draco was mumbling his apologies as Harry rushed to the doorway. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Draco looked up and noticed that Harry's intense emerald gaze was fixed unwaveringly upon his own. He shivered slightly and licked his lips with a small nod; "yes we're alright Harry, just a small mishap that's all." He offered a weak smile and walked over to the doorway. He placed a warm, soothing hand upon Harry's shoulder and squeezed it, their noses nearly touching as a vague sensation of reassurence flooded through Harry's veins like warm honey, "you go and sit down, I'll be right in there I promise" Harry cast a doubtful look over Draco's shoulder, but nodded regardless and turned back into the parlour. Draco breathed a small sigh of relief as he turned to retrieve the pitcher from the countertop.

His heart stopped in his chest at what he saw next.

Anita gracefully slid a thin Elm wand back into the sleeve of her cream, knitted cardigan. She looked back up to see Draco staring at her, open-mouthed as she brandished three sleek glasses in her hands. There was no trace of any cracks on any of them. She smiled up at him, "anything wrong, dear?"

"N-no," he shook his head slowly as he clutched the handle of the thick glass pitcher, "Shall we go through?"

Anita smiled softly, "alright then let's go through. Shouldn't be leaving Harry alone now, should we?"

Draco shook his head and swallowed thickly, "N-no, we definitely shouldn't."

~0~

"It seems to me, Professor, that this young boy is indeed your own flesh and blood" concluded the healer as he eased himself back into his chair, his face seeming to have aged in the space of fifteen minutes. Severus inclined his head, sensing that Dr. Meade had not yet finished. "However the only way I am able to see that this young boy recieves any form of magical signature is for one; allow him to know you are his father, this will help weaken the bonds in his mind from Mister Potter 'senior', and two; to blood adopt him in your name. Only then will his true magical inheritance be restored into his body"

"A single person cannot have three magical signatures attached to them, can they." It was not a question. He already knew the answer from his own, bleak research.

"Unfortunately no, they cannot. In young Harry's case he has his mothers signature hovering over him, which is obvious, he has his blood father's, aka you, signature hovering over him which SHOULD be allowed, however their is another signature -one that was not put there by blood but by marriage. Unless that boy is adopted into your name, I am afraid, Professor, than he will remain a muggle for the rest of his life."

Severus nodded his head, the words unable to come forth from his mouth. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat and tried again. "There is no way to say they he will accept this -he knows nothing about our world."

Doctor Meade nodded in acknowledgment, "no one is reasoning that this is easy for any person involved. Perhaps you could seek advice from another parent?"

Severus tightened his lips, "I know of no one who has proven to be a worthy parent ... none that would not unwillingly endanger my son."

"I understand. But it is your decision. You have until the boy turns seventeen and by then it is almost too late to study magic -and if he does decide to do so, it will only be that much harder."

"But he would not be able to study in a school. He would need to be home-taught."

Doctor Meade smirked, "as I know it, Professor, you are quite gifted in all their is to know -except of course Dumbledore."

The single word made Severus' head snap up and his eyes slide in and out of focus. "Dumbledore?" he breathed and then a dark shadow crossed over his face. Something did not sit right with him; Dumbledore knew how he had -and always would -feel for Lily, he must have known that James was infertile and thereby knew the baby belong to Severus himself.

Why had he not been told?

Why had Harry not been told when he was eleven?

Why had he not even been enrolled at Hogwarts?

So many unanswered swirled before his minds eye -all of them with answers he had no means of getting. Yet. Doctor Meade looked at him, quizzically over the large desk that seperated them, the weight of his memory phial suddenly burning a hole through Severus' robes.

He knew what he had to do.

He was going to have to pay a little visit to Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Secrets  
**

"I don't want to go back."

Draco looked up from where he had been staring at the gravel through his legs as he eased himself to and fro on the swing next to Harry's in the playground by the Dursley's house. He furrowed his brow, "You know you have to. _We_ have to. Severus is busy tonight."

Harry huffed weakly, though he was not necessarily arguing. "I just -didn't think it would take all night."

Draco looked sympathetic for a little while before reaching over and skimming his fingers down Harry's arm. It had been a while since he had touched the other boy. "Come on, you need to get home."

Harry's eyes jerked up, his over-grown black fringe falling into them. "You'll come over later on tonight -won't you?"

Draco loathed the sheer panic in his voice. His stomach was knotting ever since the previous evening when all that fat pig could do was salivate over Harry's beautiful body.  _'And I got to sleep with him in my arms,'_  Draco inwardly smirked as he stood up from the swing. He held out his hand to Harry, "I promise you that I will come over later on this evening."

Harry looked dubiously at the outstretched hand before pressing his lips together and slipping his hand into the offered one. He squeezed it as they both turned towards the iron gate. Draco leaned closer as they walked out, the dead grass swishing against their legs. The comfort of the warm weight beside him was enough to ease Harry's tight muscles to relax. As they drew closer to Privet Drive Draco felt Harry tense up slightly, even going as far as to pull back slightly, almost moving towards a standstill. Draco cocked his eyebrow, "Come on Harry it won't be that bad. You're aunt will be at home, that's a small comfort at least, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in a lame manner, "I suppose -but I just don't really -I don't want you to go. I feel safer with you in the same house."

Draco felt torn inside. He needed to head on home to make one hundred percent sure that Severus was alright, and to check-up on Anita. He had a few question he needed to ask her. His stomach knotted with cold dread as he contemplated the rest of his evening alone. Was this how Harry was feeling at being left to his own devices at home? Swallowing stiffly, he grabbed the sleeve of Harry's shirt and dragged him into a fierce hug that rendered them both breathless.

Harry clung onto Draco as tightly as the blond clung to him, their fingers and nails digging into the others flesh. Harry suppressed a small choked sob. He couldn't face his relatives alone -not after last night. It had freaked him out being eyed up like a meal. "You'll be okay Harry," came Draco's rough whisper against his unruly mop of black hair. Harry buried his nose against Draco's neck, the scent of the apple shampoo still clinging faintly to his skin. "I promise!" Harry squeezed the taller boy even tighter and clenched his eyes shut.

He could be brave -for Draco.

~0~

Severus tapped his long fingers along the smooth wood of his small table that was propped up beside his armchair in the front parlour. He traced every knot and smooth surface with his forefinger. His throat was dry having just downed half a tumbler of Goblins Gin. It was intensely bitter to his taste buds but it seemed to keep his sense alert. Lucius was due here at any moment –for what Severus was not entirely sure of. His floo network was open so as not to arouse too much suspicion, and both Draco and Harry had left the premises, much to his undying relief. He did not want Lucius to know of Harry's existence –it was his one weakness since Lily was murdered. He tensed his limbs and then unclenched them, revelling in the tautness of his skin against his muscles. He released a breath that he had not known he had been holding. The roar of the floo network opening up to submit a visitor tore him from his thoughts with a jerk.

"Ah, Severus it's been a while," the smooth, cold drawl of Lucius' voice was enough to send his blood congealing with icy dread. He turned in his chair and inclined his head. Lucius' mouth curled into his infamous smirk as his hand unfurled to shake Severus'. He accepted the hand without hesitation.

"Lucius it has indeed been a long time. Gin?"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and cocked a blond eyebrow, "Yes I'd like one," without invitation, he seated himself in the armchair that sat opposite the fireplace and Severus' own armchair. They sat in silence for a while as Severus poured Lucius his own glass of Goblins' Gin and handed it over to him, the hot glare of the fire singing both of their hands. Lucius reclined back in the chair, the glow of the fire catching on his white-blond hair and his blue eyes as though he owned the place .Severus felt his stomach clench; this was his house and no one else's. Lucius looked over at him, "So how have you been fairing, old friend?"

Severus shrugged a casual shoulder and swirled his gin around in his glass, "Nothing so far has been too interesting to pass on. I have been studying foreign potions and brain-storming how I might be able to transfer some of these qualities into a new adaptation of Wolfsbane potion."

Lucius cocked his eyebrow even high, his smirk fading into nothing as he pursed his lips. "Why on earth would you be wasting your time on something as trivial as that? You don't see Fenrir complaining about his animalistic traits, do you?"

Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the blond man opposite him. "There are only a select percentage of infected werewolves that do not mind being half-formed blood-thirsty murderers."

Lucius eyed him with a strange glint in his eyes, "Well, give me one example for whom this would be a descent waste of your time?"

Severus licked his lip at the challenge, "What about Remus Lupin?"

Lucius scoffed, " _That_ weedy little man?"

"He is almost as tall as you, Lucius, remember?"

Lucius glowered at his friend, "That's not the point, though, is it? He aged well before his time-"

"-Due to the stress of his condition."

"Because he was weak!" Lucius stated coldly, leaning forward slightly in his armchair, his long fingers curling around his glass. Severus frowned. "That is, in fact what I came here to talk to you about."

"Is that so?" Severus leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingertips together. "Well, would you care to elaborate on that Lucius?"

"I wish to pick up where the Dark Lord left off, in the destruction of the mudbloods and half-bloods in this world."

Severus swallowed thickly, his eyes widening slightly as the mention of his own blood status. He had never told Lucius of his blood status; only Lily –and later on Remus –knew of his own blood status. Defiling all rumours that he was as crazy about pureblood races as Lucius was. He wiped the sweat off of his palms onto his black dress pants out of sight of his companion. "What –invoked this sudden course of action?"

Lucius' eyes turned darker. He leaned forward and pursed his mouth, "He was a half-blood. The Dark Lord. The whole course of his propaganda, though I worshiped it, was started by a bloody HALF-BLOOD!"

Severus felt his stomach twisting and knotting and strangling itself. "It sounds like some muggle dictator that tried the same thing."

Lucius frowned darkly, "What do you mean?"

"There was this German man named Hitler and he started off like Voldemort -smart and decently educated in everything political. He even served in the first muggle war but was left hysterical after his side surrendered. He wanted revenge on the world. And as his commanding offer was Jewish and the few thriving businesses were mainly Jews-" at Lucius' confused expression he added, "Muggles have a variety of religions that they follow. That is the reason for the second muggle world war -and he rose to become the leader of Germany in many ways. He invoked fear, havoc and poverty among thousands and murdered many of the Jews after keeping them prisoner."

Lucius looked thoughtful as he leaned back in his chair, "And this was a muggle man?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, however he wanted to create a purely aryan race -all blond hair and blue eyes -however he himself looked Jewish with dark hair and dark eyes -it was confusing for a lot of people when the aryan race started to gain more publicity. He soon fell from power when the other countries began joining in the war and defeated them."

Lucius hummed in thought, "Do you have any books on this subject?"

"No. Unfortunately you will have to do any research yourself. I only own books that will help me work from home."

Lucius nodded his head in acceptance. Well I shall send you and owl at some point in September. I wish to create the pureblood army. Solely pureblood. I'll write to you about a meeting" he swallowed the last mouthful of his Gin and placed the glass to one side, "I had best head home. Narcissa will be waiting for me."

Severus inclined his head and made no move to shake Lucius' hand as he stepped back towards the open grate. The emerald flames danced around the room as Lucius stepped through. As soon as the green flames died to a soft yellow, Severus flicked his wand swiftly and closed his floo connection. He sighed with relief and pinched the bridge of his nose. He ran his hand through his silky black locks and collapsed backwards into his chair. He swallowed and flexed his leg muscles.

He didn't know how long he sat there for in his own little world but by the time he decided to look up the bloody glow of sunset was growing ever nearer.

~0~

"Oh Harry thank goodness you're home!" Petunia smiled as Harry entered the kitchen, itching slightly at his arms where Draco's skin had touched his own. He gave her a stiff smile and glanced around himself, wondering what was going on.

"W-where's Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" he asked in a tense voice.

She gave him a reassuringly look, "Dudley is out harassing the neighborhood and Vernon is still at work."

Harry watched as his aunt turned back to scrubbing a pan in the sink. "Aunt Petunia?" she turned to him with a raised eyebrow, urging him to continue, "do you -sometimes wonder if -you had the choice -would you do it all again? If you could make it better?"

Petunia sighed and used a towel to dry her soapy hands. She turned to face him, suddenly looking older, "Knowing what I know now -probably. If it were possible. I would probably marry my first boyfriend who proposed to me after three years," she gave an airy laugh, "Why I never said 'yes' to him is still a mystery to me."

Harry looked up at her with sympathy. He drew some patterns in the lace tabletop cloth. "Do you regret taking me in as a baby?" he asked carefully.

She looked up at him with a confused frown on her face. "No. Not for a moment. Lord knows where you would have gone if we had not taken you in."

He offered her a wry smile, "Probably to an orphanage."

She sighed softly, "Well I'm glad we took you in nonetheless despite what -Vernon has done to you," she walked around the edge of the table and threaded her long fingers through his long fringe, "You have Lily's eyes."

He placed a hand on her wrist and stroked it, noting how thin his aunt truly was for the first time in a while. "You need to eat a little more aunt Petunia, you're looking a little tired and pale."

She nodded and rubbed at her eyes, "I know it's alright Harry. I'll be fine you just worry about yourself. Oh, that reminds me earlier today I had Vernon and Dudley clear out the attic for whatever it is you want to do with it."

"Really?" he asked with a perplexed expression on his face, "And they agreed to that? Without asking you any questions?"

Petunia gave a curt nod, "I made them not ask me questions."

In a moment Harry stood up from his seat and threw his arms around his aunt, "Oh wow Aunt Petunia you truly are the best aunt anyone could ever have!" he exclaimed practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Aunt Petunia hugged him back with her thin arms and ran her fingers through his hair. "Can I go and check it out now?" he asked suddenly fueled at the new project that he could start.

She nodded his head with a true smile. It moments he was racing upstairs after grabbing some masking tape out of the kitchen draw and as soon as he was in his room he fished out his out-dated laptop and a pencil, ready to make measurements in his notebook for the furniture needed. He would crossed off any furniture that was already left up there but he decided it would be easy enough to get more furniture up there once everyone was back at work, school, and out for the day as Aunt Petunia often was. It would be the perfect plan -and he had quite a fair bit of money saved up.

He scrolled through the internet taking down measurements for a new bed and a desk and perhaps a double wardrobe so as no need for a chest-of-drawers. It would be easy for Draco to decorate the place himself, they could go down to the local 'Homebase' or 'B&Q' and grab a few tubs of whatever colour he decided. He paused for a moment to think of what colour Draco might go for -would it be blue, or green or a creamy colour? He cringed. He prayed that Draco was not one of those people who liked pale, almost non-existent colours. He crossed his fingers that Draco liked bold colours.

He stopped mid-thought. Maybe he should think of re-painting his room from it's bland, battle-ship grey.

It would be a nice change, he thought mildly to himself.

He tapped his pencil on his notebook and looked around his room absently, wondering what Draco was up to at that moment. He felt the weight of his phone in his back pocket wondering if he should send him a text or not. He hummed and retrieved his phone from his pocket and quickly tapped out a text before arming himself with his notebook of measurements, pencil and masking tape. He was armed for battle to mark out where the furniture could fit into the attic room.

~0~

Draco was just mounting the steps to Anita's house when a vibrating buzzing jerked him in a semi-circle with the sudden shock. His gasp of shock was lost to his ears as he fished into his jeans pocket for the offensive object. He grimaced and flipped the phone open like he had seen Harry demonstrate several times in the last few days, and clicked the button to open the message. His uneasiness melted away as his eyes read the squared words on the screen.

' _Hey blondie, was just thinking of a surprise for you and hope you are having a better afternoon than me. I can't wait to see you later ~Harry'_

He couldn't help but smile at the phone and hastily tapped out a response before watching the 'SEND' icon disappear. He snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket before pressing his finger forcefully against Anita's doorbell. He waited for the familiar shuffle of her slippered footsteps behind the door. Soon her shadow was behind the door and the locks were sliding back.

"Hello dear I was wondering when you would be back," she smiled brightly as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened earlier that afternoon.

He stepped over the threshold and down the narrow hallway of her house, after closing the front door behind him. He edged down the hallway, his fingers itching for a wand that he no longer possessed. He did not know how he should be feeling that Anita possessed magical abilities. He was wary he knew that much. He swallowed thickly and stepped into the tiled kitchen where Anita was pouring two glasses of lemonade. "Anita-"

"I know what you are going to ask me dearie, and I'm afraid that the only way you'll get any answers is if you take some time, think about what you wish to ask me and I will answer as best as I can," she turned to him with a soft smile as she handed a glass to him. He accept with a stiff hand as she gestured for him to follow her into the front parlor.

He walked on through and took a seat on one of the armchairs that were facing the large front parlor window.

He ran his hands over the cold glass and licked his dried lips, not really sure on where to start. "I -um -what school did you study at?"

She smiled, "I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. I wasn't necessarily the brightest of my family but when it came to being there for my friends you could always count on me. Friends and family were first in my book -especially when my little sister was sorted into a different house then me. She didn't care that I was in a different house, she ended up coming to me on several occasions with her troubles."

Draco nodded. He suddenly felt as though it were a little easier to breathe. "Um are you a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?"

"Half-Blood. My mother was a witch and my father was a muggle," she gave him a soft smile.

"Okay -so what did you do after you graduated?"

"My grandmother hired me to work in her shop. It's in Diagon Alley, I'm sure you've heard of it."

Draco frowned as he took a large gulp of his lemonade, "what's the name of your Grandmother's shop?"

"Madame Malkins shop -makes robes for every occassion. She was the original Madame."

Draco could not help it -his jaw fell slack onto his chest. "You -oh wow I was not expecting that. I don't really know what else to ask you -this is still a little bizarre to me."

She nodded her head, "I understand, dear. I also would like to know -what on earth has happened to your powers?"

"You know I used to do magic?"

"Of course. There's a lot of suppressed, and muddled magic looming around you it practically screams out," she gave him a sympathetic smile, "And as for that Harry -you need to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Draco asked warily not really sure if he wanted to hear the response.

"You need to find a way to break it to him that he is a wizard. You also need to tell your Godfather to get his act together."

Draco frowned, "Are you some form of a Seer or something?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Something like that -but promise me that you will try to tell him."

Draco nodded as he placed his hand over the one she had placed over his knee. He felt the tingling of magic spark from her fingertips. It felt nice to feel that sort of magic again. He was becoming sour in his mind at the thought of not having magic again. "I promise," he finally said as his stomach finally unknotted and he was able to drink the remainder of his lemonade without the urge to throw it back up.

~0~

Harry was helping Petunia cook dinner -Vernon and Dudley having arrived home fifteen or so minutes earlier -when he received a text from Draco.

' _So you were day-dreaming of me, Scar-head? That's too sweet of you -I'm on my way from Spinner's now. I'll text you again when I'm outside ~D x_ '

He tried to suppress the grin that exploded onto his mouth, though he was unsuccessful in this endeavor. He pocketed the phone after a quick response and felt a giddy pleasure settle in his stomach at the thought of Draco sneaking up into his room again -it felt like another lifetime when they had first accomplished the task. It was going to be tricky with his Uncle and fat Cousin downstairs.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he turned back to check the oven timer. He had been helping to bake with Aunt Petunia once he had sorted out the measurements in the attic room. They had made about three trays worth or biscuits. The icing was ready -practically congealing in the bowl -and they just needed to wait for the timer to go off. Petunia was busy cutting up some tomatoes to throw into the salad bowl -why she even bothered going through the trouble to cook for a family she all but loathed was beyond his understanding. He glanced at the timer again and sighed; he still had another five minutes to go and he felt as though it was all taking forever.

He decided to go up and check on the attic room, silently thanking all forms of Holy Deity as the trapdoor was above his bed and so it was not too difficult to sneak up into. The stepladder dropped from the trapdoor and landed at a slant over the end of his bed and nestled comfortably on the thin carpet. It creaked and groaned as he mounted each rung. Dust floated in weak clouds as the door dropped to one side and he mounted the last few rungs and hoisted himself onto the floorboards. He winced at the rough wood under his hands as he climbed to his feet and dusted off his hands and knees.

He grimaced at the bleak greyish colour of the floorboards. He could need to get a large rug or two to cover the floorboards. He made a mental note to add that to his list. He wondered if he should tell Petunia that Draco would be sneaking in and staying for the foreseeable future. He twisted his mouth into odd shapes as he turned in small circles around the room; there was a small row of three windows puncturing the ceiling, there was an old wardrobe pushed off to one corner, and some old boxes that he needed to sort through.

He crossed his fingers that Draco would approve of the space.

"Harry! The biscuits are ready!" came his aunt's voice, jerking him out of his musings.

"Coming!" he called back as he slid to the edge of the trapdoor and lowered himself down onto the ladder.

Upon returning into the kitchen he saw a familiar briefcase and a worn pair of fat trainers off to one side out of the way. His stomach knotted in fear. His petrified eyes looked up to Petunia's drawn face, "He just came in Harry. Just -stay in here with me, you'll be fine."

He gave a stiff nod and quickly hurried to the counter where he began icing a tray of cookies whilst Petunia placed the salad, roast chicken and potatoes on the table. All of a sudden Harry was not feeling all too hungry, but Petunia had worked hard to make a descent meal for all of them and he was not about to waste it. Plus, he could take whatever leftovers there were up to his room for when Draco came by. A flurry of butterflies swam in his stomach and a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Dinners ready!" Petunia called out. Soon the thumping of two pairs of footsteps were making their way towards the dining area.

Vernon and Dudley sat down heavily in their respective chairs as did Petunia. Harry grabbed some juice and brought it to the table from the fridge and sat down. They began to eat in silence until Vernon started boring them all to tears with more news about his Drunnings firm and about Dudley's acceptance into the junior league boxing tournament. It wasn't until Petunia cleared the table and Harry helped her bring over the biscuits and ice cream for dessert that he felt a dull vibration in his jeans pocket. He excused himself to the bathroom and once locked inside he flipped his phone open.

' _Hey Scar-head I'm just rounding the corner to yours. Make sure you open the door in about five minutes ~ D x_ '

Harry's face broken out into a grin once again. He didn't know what was wrong with him at the smiles he seemed to be forming at every thought and mere mention of Draco. He felt a tremor run through his body. He quickly made use of the bathroom and made a big show of making noise around and flushing the chain loudly before easing himself down the staircase towards the front door. He glanced through the peephole and upon seeing the burst of white-blond hair outside, he almost choked on his own heart jumping for joy in his throat.

He tried to make as little noise as possible as he turned the Yale lock and eased the door open in it's frame. "Hi," he breathed softly as he watched Draco's mouth curl into a smile that melted his clenched heart.

"Hey," Draco breathed his hands stuffed into his pockets, making him look so breathtakingly beautiful in the evening light.

Harry gnawed on his lower lip and stepped back. He beckoned with his hand for Draco to creep inside. His heart was hammering painfully in his ears. Draco eased himself into the house and mounted two steps so as to be out of view from the kitchen where most of the Dursley's would be able to see into the hallway. Harry eased the front door back into its frame, turning the Yale lock manually back into its original position.

Turning back to Draco standing on the stairs before whispering, "Go, go!" nudging the blond upstairs to the bedroom. Since the start of the Summer Harry had taught Draco where the creaky steps were, and since then Draco knew how to manoeuvre the staircase without rousing any noise. Once in Harry's room Harry was just turning from closing the door when he felt a weight compress him. He smiled when he realized that he was wrapped up in Draco's arms, his face buried against the blond's chest. "Hey you couldn't have missed me that much?" he joked weakly as Draco chuckled -low and husky -in his ear. The sound made him shudder.

"Well I did, this place is incredibly boring without the great Harry Potter," the blond man teased lightly against Harry's ear, still not releasing the younger man from his grasp. Not that Harry was complaining -he felt rather comfortable where he was. With a deep, husky chuckled Draco unwound his arms and ruffled Harry's thick, black hair, "Go on you, no need to go and make fat and fatter suspicious now, is there?"

Harry snorted weakly before nodding and sliding his arm slowly from around Draco's chest. "Alright -I shouldn't be too long. I'll bring you up some food as well."

Draco smiled softly as he watched Harry retreat to the door, "That'll be good, thanks." He watched as Harry slipped out of the door and heard the lock click from the outside. He exhaled deeply and walked over and sat softly on the edge of Harry's bed, his fingers flexing out and running over the familiar cotton sheets. His stomach gave a painful little rumble but he ignored it as he toed off his semi-sleek black shoes and nudged them to the end of Harry's bed and reclined back onto the mattress. His back muscles unwound as he relaxed on the bed and inhaled the scent of 'Harry' that clung to the sheets and the pillows. He smiled as he curled up onto his side and closed his eyes.

It was not until a little later that evening, about nine o'clock, when Harry returned to his bedroom. He had a tray balanced along one arm, with two plastic cups clutched in his fingers underneath, with a small plastic bowl of salad, and a few more plastic plates laden with heated-up chicken, potatoes and heavily-iced biscuits. He smiled softly to himself as he eased himself into his room, clutching a bottle of diet pepsi in his free hand as he kicked the door gently back into it's frame. He quickly shuffled over the small expanse of carpet to his bedside table and gently put the tray of food upon it, along with the chilled bottle of pop. Sighing with relief, he returned to the door and fiddled with the key he had swiped from the kitchen earlier that evening.

He didn't trust his Uncle or cousin not to come in his room in the dead of night.

Once done, he looked back to the bed and felt his heart swell in his chest. Draco looked so delicate and sweet curled up in a ball among the tangled cotton sheets, the lamplight from the street lamps throwing an orange glow into the room, highlighting Draco's brilliant blond hair. Toeing off his trainers, Harry went back over to the bed and eased himself down onto the edge of it and placed a hand upon Draco's shoulder. "Wake up sleeping beauty, food is here."

The blond boy frowned in his sleep and murmured something that sounds like, "Get bent."

Harry snorted. "Not very lady-like," he poked the blond in several places along his nose, cheeks and his shoulders. Draco grumbled, batting at the offending finger before cracking his eyes open and glaring up at him.

"Bugger off Scar-head," he grumbled weakly.

"But I brought you food," Harry pouted mockingly before pinching Draco's nose, "Now wake up otherwise you won't sleep tonight." Draco growled in a frustrated manner and pounded his fist into the mattress before shuffling up into an upright position. He glared through his disheveled fringe up at Harry. Harry sighed weakly, "Don't look at me like that. Do you know how hard it was sneaking all of this food up here?"

Draco looked over at the tray of warm food on the bedside table and he felt his anger ebb away. He unclenched his fist and turned to Harry with a sheepish smile, "Sorry I bit your head off. I guess I need a bit of sleep later on."

Harry shrugged the matter away, "it's fine. But you'd better eat the food quick otherwise it'll get cold and taste like crap," Harry eased himself to his feet and shared the chicken and potatoes onto two separate plates and placed them on the bed beside Draco's long legs. He then quickly poured two glasses of pepsi and handed one to Draco. "Cheers!" Draco chuckled low in his throat and watched Harry turn to his food over the brim of his cup.

Draco was soon moaning after eating the chicken and potatoes and they had both fought playfully over the salad, forks ready for war. And then came the iced biscuits!

"Did -did you bake these yourself?" Draco asked as he nipped a piece of the end, the sugar in the icing hitting his sweet tooth, making him moan.

"I did," Harry smirked, "Do you like them?" he asked innocently. Draco hummed, crumbs sprinkled on his chin, making Harry chuckled as he brushed the crumbs from his own chin. "I'm glad that you approve of my culinary skills" he grinned as he dusted his hands, sending crumbs onto the carpet. He gathered all of the plastic plates back together and stacked them on his bedside table and downed his drink in a few long gulps. "Are you ready for the surprise?"

Draco frowned up at him, "Where is it then?"

Harry pointed to the trapdoor etched into the ceiling. "I had a long day clearing the rest of the attic up and measuring out where some new furniture could go -for your room."

Draco's eyed were widening ever so slightly with each word, "Are you serious? How on earth are you even going to accomplish all this with those relatives downstairs?"

Harry gave a small shrug, "Aunt Petunia will be out of the house running errands and going to her book club and meeting friends. Dudley will be down at the boxing ring or the gym training, and Vernon will be working from 9am to 6pm."

Draco eyed the brunette sitting across from him and ran his eyes over the lithe figure. His mouth lifted into a sly smirk, "so you've got this all figured out have you?"

Harry flashed him a brilliant smile, "You bet I do. Would you like to see it?"

Draco's smiled, "Ina minute I want to finish these biscuits -you need to show me how to bake these they are gorgeous!"

Harry snorted, "You've got an even bigger sweet-tooth than Dudley."

Draco glowered as he snapped the head of a biscuit-man. "Never compare me to that whale," he threatened lightly, which only earned him a smile from Harry.

"You can finish beheading those defenseless biscuits in a moment, please come upstairs? I really want you to see it, I worked hard all afternoon."

Draco sighed weakly, "alright you manipulative little bastard" he ruffled Harry's hair before easing himself off the bed, using Harry's head as a hand-rest as he did so. Harry followed suit and stood on the bed to unfastened the trapdoor and allowed the ladder to rattled down into position over the foot of the bed. Draco eyed the ladder skeptically, it did not look strong enough to hold either of their weight.

Harry gave him a small smile before he began climbing up each of the rungs allowing enough room behind him for Draco to climb up too.

The attic room was bleakly lit my the street lamps shining in through the window, and the two naked bulbs that hung on either end of the room. Draco paced the length of the room, bending down every now and then to view the markings where potential furniture could go that Harry had marked out on masking tape and stuck along the floorboards and bland coloured walls.

The floorboards were well-worn and bleached from the sunlight but Harry knew he could varnish them to be a bright, healthy wooden colour once again. He voiced this to Draco and the blond nodded though he had no idea what 'varnish' was. "That sounds good, they definitely need to be a few shades darker."

Harry smiled at the agreement.

"We can go to the local hardware store and grab some paint samples if you like? Tomorrow after work?"

Draco hummed in thought, momentarily forgetting that he was to start working the next day. A cool pool of dread settled heavily in his stomach. He forced a smile, "yeah, no that'll be fine I suppose. Just promise you won't let me screw this job up -it's kind of a first for me."

Harry chuckled lightly, "oh don't worry. I'll make sure you won't screw up. Trust me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty:**

**First Day On The Job**

"You cannot be serious?" Draco asked incredulously as he eyed the ill-fitting black polo-neck that hung loosely on his frame and the itchy black trousers he had been forced to change into. He felt highly irritable as he glared at his expression. "Do I honestly have to wear this all day long? It itches like crazy!"

Harry gave him a sympathetic look in the mirror. "It's not the best I know but you'll be able to buy your own pair once you've worked a day. Then you won't get heat-rash on your legs."

Draco groaned and knocked his forehead against the staff bathroom mirror, "I loathe heat-rash. I've never been out so much in one Summer before."

Harry cocked a disbelieving eyebrow, "Not ever?"

The blond shook his head, "I'm more of a winter person."

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile as Draco turned in a sluggish manner to face him. Harry frowned and reached up to unbutton the top of the four buttons resting beneath the blond boys' throat. At Draco's amused expression and quirked eyebrow, Harry threw his arms out defensively, "It's so you don't suffocate too much -GOSH!"

Draco could only snicker weakly as Harry led him out of staff bathroom. They were all to meet in the managers office, which was up a narrow flight of stairs. It was purely to waste everyone's time as it was just to greet Draco, go over a few rules and regulations with him, sign a few papers and then send him on his way to the back of the store to stock shelves. Draco felt a little more at ease as Harry had mapped out the store and where each type of food was. The piece of paper was in his back pocket of the world's most irritating trousers.

As they climbed the stairs Draco gnawed on his lower lip. He was not keen to see Eric again. The man kept oggling Harry as though he was a fresh piece of meat. It was irksome. Harry was his -well he didn't know what they were anymore. They had bolted far from the line of friendship but they were refusing to be together. In short -it was complicated.

He hated that word.

It was like a challenge to him.

Complicated things were like a difficult puzzle to him, and puzzles always fit together in the end, after lots of tantrums and throwing pieces around, everything eventually fit into place. Then it would all be picture perfect. He glanced up at Harry as he ascended the last few stairs and came to the landing. "I'm dreading this," he confessed as he itched absently at his leg.

Harry offered him a small smile, "You'll be fine. Eric should trust my decisions by now."

At the mention of Eric's name, Draco felt jealousy claw at his insides, but he forced himself to ignore the feelings as Harry knocked on the door, before turning the knob and walking inisde. Draco followed. Inside the managers office there were a small group of people all in the same black, shapeless polo-neck'a and itching black trousers. The only variation of colour on them was the women's make-up and their various hair colours, and even then it was varying shades of blonde and brunette.

Harry was the only one with inky-black hair, just like Draco was the only one with platinum. They stood out like two sore thumbs.

Eric greeted them with a strained smile. "Ah I see you two have finally arrived. Everyone this is Harry's friend, Draco. He'll be working in the stock room. Draco this is your team who will help to train you for today; this is Marjorie" he indicated an aged blonde woman with curled hair and heavy green make-up around her crow-footed eyes. "This is Alfie," he gestured to a lanky man with a chicken neck and two small eyes on either side of a large nose. "And this is Eileen" he gestured to the woman standing nearest to the door; she had an easy grin and chin-length brunette hair.

Draco gave them a stiff smile and felt his muscles throbbing with the urge to flee the building.

Eric spoke up again, "Right well, you lot can take Draco down to the stock-room and show him how everything operates. Harry -I'd like you to stay behind for a moment please."

Harry looked up to find Draco's fear-chipped eyes frowning down at him. The tanned boy flashed a small smile and nudged the blond closer to the door where the others had already filed out from, "Go on I'll be fine. I'll come and find you at lunch time I promise."

Draco drew in a rattling breath and could only nod his head feebly as he was guided out of the door by Eileen. Her smile was concerned and soft on her features as she guided him down the narrow staircase. He followed his 'team' along the linoleum floored aisles and crossed over every food-section before he was ushered through a pair of heavy, brown rubber doors. The store-room looked nothing like the store rooms he was used to at Hogwart's, nor in Severus' potion lab at home.

This one was very different; it was all cold, grey concrete and rather plain. Aisles of shelves of various food items were stored within the cool temperature. It was like a persistent cooling charm. His fingers itched to grab his phone and text Harry to make sure he was alright -he did not trust Eric -but he reasoned with himself. He was a -well he HAD been a Malfoy. He had been raised to be superior of such idyllic emotions. He shivered weakly before we followed Eileen to a small office were he signed a few papers and was shown how to 'punch-in' his new time card. He could not help but marvel of how many things he had previously taken for granted with his magic.

Not that he didn't miss it.

He twisted his mouth weakly and prayed that he didn't mess up with the 'price-gun' too much. He was so grateful that Eileen was kind enough to show him how to price various items, and after he had tried -and failed -on a few cans of tuna, he finally got the hang of it. He felt so elated!

Eileen left him as soon as he got the hang of the price-gun. She insisted that he should go to her if he had any questions or was having trouble with something. He assured her that he would, despite the nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He had tried not to rely on anyone. Then again he had tried not to become a DEath Eater and look how well that had worked out for him.

He groaned inwardly.

He needed to tell Harry. Or talk to Severus. The man had been allowed another two days away from Hogwarts so as to brew a few more potions for Poppy -it would be a travesty if her potions supplies dwindled just as rowdy new first years were falling through the vanishing steps on the staircases or had accidents during their flying lessons.

His palm suddenly felt empty, despite him holding a price-gun. He missed his broom. He missed flying. He missed bloody Diagon Alley! He even missed -to some extent -McGonagol. He was still perplexed about everything that had happened in the last year. Though Voldemort had been defeated, the Death Eaters were still at large and scattered around the globe. His stomach grew cold at the thought of an army of Death Eater's setting out to avenge their master.

And Lucius would lead them.

It made him feel physically sick at what could possibly happen.

He sighed and shook his head weakly before returning to the price-gun. He was a resourceful person, he would make the best out of this situation, he knew he could.

~0~

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in," croaked the voice on the other side of the door. Severus pushed the door open to the headmaster's office and closed it behind him, standing on ceremony as he always did when faced with the bearded old man. Dumbledore smiled with twinkling blue eyes, "Ah Severus! So nice of you to agree to replenish Poppy's potion supplies. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"I want to know why my son was never admitted to Hogwart's nor told about his magical abilities. I want to know why I was never told, I want to know why James got away with what he did. I want to know WHY no one told me I HAD A SON!"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers with a heavy sigh before motioning for Severus to come forward and sit in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Severus narrowed his eyes and hesitated for a brief moment before reluctantly crossing over to the desk and sat down heavily in the offered chair. He was much too restless to sit still but he was even more restless for answers. It was a while before Dumbledore spoke, "How did you find out about him?"

Severus curled his lips in a sneer, "I found a memory that had been taken before I was obliviated. Do you know how much that hurts, Albus?"

The old man nodded, "I do. I'm sorry it all happened this way."

A dark cloud loomed within Severus' chest and began swelling within him, "Why don't you tell me what you know Albus?" his clear-cut, cold tone resounded off the circular walls of the office.

The blue eyes twinkled. "I think -I'd rather show you."

Severus watched with narrowed eyes as the wizened old man removed himself from his large throne-like chair and side-stepped to a small, ornate cabinet with glass paneled doors. He opened one of the doors, the soft creak echoing softly in his ears, as he pulled a large basin of inky-black stone off of the shelf. A pensieve. Severus felt a shiver run through his muscles as the basin was placed before him. He watched with stealth as Dumbledore removed a long phial from within his robes.

He uncorked it.

Severus watched -transfixed -as the silvery memory dipped heavily into the pensieve. He swallowed thickly, his hands feeling hot through his trousers. Without waiting for a formal invitation, he leaned over the swirling depths and eased his face into the basin.

**Flashback:**

_Knock, Knock, Knock!  
_

_"Come in."  
_

_The office door pushed open and there stood a radiant Lily in a soft cream roll-neck and a pair of hugging jeans. Her fiery auburn hair was half-tied up behind her head as she cradled a sleeping Harry in her arms. Severus felt his heart leap as she walked past his presence and sat down opposite Dumbledore at his desk. "Albus -you need to help me" she hissed urgently, her beryl eyes flickering to the numerous portraits adorning the walls.  
_

_Dumbledore frowned deeply, "Lily whatever is the matter to make you act this way?"  
_

_She sniffed weakly, her jaw clenched tightly, "It's James, Albus. He's done something awful to Severus I know he has. I can feel it-" she absently rubbed over her heart before blinking furiously at the tears threatening her eyes, "Look, the point is -and you may already know this -but James is not Harry's father. Severus is. This is his little boy. After James is through with him he won't know that we even ... made love. I NEED to know -will Harry be accepted into Hogwarts?"  
_

_Dumbledore looked at the baby with a deepening frown. He removed his wand from within his robes and cast a complicated spell of Harry's head. An array of glimmering words appeared in the air; an elegant leafy-green Celtic knot entwined with lily buds was Lily's signature. She knew that. However there were two other parental signatures that kept shifting between a sickly golden fanged orb and a shimmering indigo Trident. First the orb would gobble up the Trident for lunch and then the Trident would puncture the ball._

_An on-going battle._

_And underneath it all -no separate signature for baby Harry.  
_

_She sighed heavily her head deflating. "He won't be admitted -will he?"  
_

_"We do take muggle-born's Lily-"  
_

_"He is not muggle-born!" she snapped aggressively, clutching her baby to her chest, "he won't be safe anywhere with that bastard killing us all!"  
_

_Dumbledore bowed his head in defeat. "I cannot console you on anything, Lily. Tell me what you wish to do."  
_

_Severus watched as Lily looked down at the sleeping face of her baby boy. His thick, feathery-black hair curled gently around his temples and his long inky black lashes curled upwards as he slept. He watched as a tear escaped her eye. He wanted to brush it away but he knew that his hand would simply go right through her. His heart ached as she straightened up in her chair. He watched her swallowed heavily and her arms tightened around Harry. "Send him to my sister. With a letter -explaining everything. Please! And when Severus comes to you, you will HELP him. You will ANSWER all of his questions."  
_

_"Lily-"  
_

_"I know I am going to die, Albus. But he will NOT GET MY BABY!"  
_

_Severus felt guilt, anguish and adoration for the woman he loved. He had always loved her fierce determination. She was selfless in her love for both himself and for their son.  
_

_"Lily -why? Why not go to a safe house?"  
_

_She sneered at this, something she rarely ever did unless she was on the brink of her magical restraints. The air crackled with it. "I would rather die for my son and the man I love to be SAFE rather than bow at his feet and watch as he kills them both."  
_

_"They will be safe, Lily, I promise."  
_

_The auburn-haired woman stood up, her eyes icy and narrowed, "I'm sorry Albus, but I cannot entrust my baby's life with someone I don't know if I can trust myself. After the way you allowed them to bully Severus even now -no. You will do as I ask and nothing more, do you understand?" He nodded a little warily as she extended her hand towards him. "Make the vow, Albus."  
_

_Just as Albus was extending his hand towards Lily's Severus felt a tug on his navel.  
_

**End Flashback.** _  
_

Sitting back heavily in the chair, Severus ran a hand down his face and frowned. "This -I can't believe this. She -she knew she was going to die?"

Dumbledore, now perched behind his desk, bowed his head in confirmation. "She figured it was the best way to go about things. She made this sacrifice for you, Severus, for you and your baby boy."

"But why couldn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out for myself?"

"Would you have believe me if I had told you?" the old man countered.

Severus suddenly felt very small and excessively powerless. "I don't know anymore. Everything I knew has been altered in almost every way imaginable. But why was it reported that Harry was dead along with his parents? There is a grave stone in Godric's hollow with his name on it!"

Dumbledore sighed, "If the Dark Lord felt that he had killed Harry, he would have had no reason to go hunting for him again, thus weakening him when he eventually did return to power."

Severus furrowed his brow, "But -the Dark Lord -he and the boy were connected, yes?"

"Yes. But no prophecy was made as everyone believed Harry to be already dead. The connection between them never seemed to matter as it was almost too weak with Harry being cut-off from the wizarding world. The worst he would have experienced are some of the worst nightmares possible. Therefore it was possible for me to murder Voldemort, myself."

Severus nodded absently, allowing the information to sink in. It made sense to him now, how easy everything had been. Easier than it COULD have been. "Albus, what are we to do about Lucius?"

The old man narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in topic before replying, "In answer to that I have a question for you," there was a pause as the headmaster licked his chapped lips, "Severus, would you be willing to be a spy again?"

~0~

Harry did not get to see Draco until lunch time by which his own angered emotions had calmed down a lot since he was asked to stay behind in Eric's office. That had been an experience he would have loved for Eric's desk to explode right underneath him. He wished he could have done something -anything -to avoid ever having the conversation with Eric. It had been what he had been expecting for a few weeks now, especially with the way Eric had kept eyeing him as he walked, and all the excused the man made to go wherever Harry was.

He didn't want to be with Eric.

If he was to be with anyone it would be Draco, no questions asked.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He needed more time. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he waited for Draco outside the storeroom entrance. It was another few minutes before Draco emerged, arms hanging limply by his sides with a bored expression on his face. Harry smiled as he levered himself from the wall and tapped the blond boys' shoulder.

Draco spun around in a blind panic and felt his heart leap and lurch as he saw Harry's amused smile. "Hey there -sorry you startled me."

"I seem to have done that a lot lately, is there something bothering you?"

Draco shrugged, "Just wanted to see how everything was with Severus. He is still here. Isn't leaving for another two days I think"

"And this makes you jumpy because ...?"

Draco shrugged. "Because then we would have to sneak around for the remainder of the school term. Or at least until half-term. He'll be back for that."

Harry frowned. He felt as though he was missing something but could not place his finger on it. "I don't like the idea of sneaking around either but it will be more bearable than the summer. We'll have work and like I said my relatives will be out most of the time."

Draco nodded his head somewhat absently. "I just ... I don't know. I feel a little lost at the moment."

Harry placed a warm, soothing hand on Draco's tense shoulder and stroked the muscle, "I've felt that way sometimes too. Especially about someone or something that I have lost. I can't even go to my parent's grave because -I don't even know where it is."

Draco looked down and saw the glimmer in his friends eyes. Every muscle in his body started to ache painfully as he watched those bright eyes tear up. He wanted to spin Harry around, look him square in the eyes and scream out, 'I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!'

But he couldn't.

Not without exposing their world.

And that was not for him to do.

Instead he did the only thing his mother had taught him when he was a little child and often grazed his knee when running around the manor or the gardens; he turned Harry to face him and wiped at the shimmering orb caught in those inky black lashes with the pad of his thumb, before drawing Harry against his chest. He allowed Harry to nuzzle against his chest, as he wound his arms around the younger boys back, the heat from Harry's body was magnified and penetrated through the black polo-neck shirt. He rested his chin in the best of jet-black feather-soft hair.

A shudder ran through Harry's body as a sob escaped through his lips. He clung instinctively tighter to Draco.

Draco returned the squeeze just as tightly.

Harry suddenly felt safe.

Draco inhaled and exhaled softly, so as not to force Harry to release his hold on him too soon. He drew his hand up and started to slowly rub a soothing trail up and down the younger boys' spine. He felt Harry tense and shiver against his body, goosepimples breaking out upon the tanned skin, despite the infuriating heat. Harry continued to shake with suppressed anger and sadness, his throat sounding hoarse as he swallowed and choked on shaking breaths.

"Harry?" Draco breathed softly into the mess of dark black curls.

"Y-yes Draco?" came the shuddering, hot breath against his collarbone.

"You know it's okay to cry right?" Harry shook his head rather too violently. Draco nodded enthusiastically, "Yes it is. It's perfectly fine to cry. It doesn't mean you're weak, it only means you're human"

Harry sniffed loudly, "I don't want him to have my tears," he retorted hotly.

Draco frowned at this statement, "Who do you mean?"

The younger boy shrugged, "Vernon, Eric, the bastard who killed my parents-" another choked sob.

Draco swallowed. "What did Eric want?" he asked tightly, refusing to let Harry pull away from his body. He felt a bead of sweat run down his back, whether it was from the late Summer heat or the burning anger that was rearing it's head within him, he did not know.

Harry sniffed, and clung tighter to Draco's body, "He wanted to go-out with me. Said that I could do a lot better than you."

Draco's muscles stiffened. "And what did you say?"

"I -I told him the-there wasn't a ch-chance in Hell. N-not after he used me at the C-Christmas party."

Draco was about to ask what had happened at the Christmas party but he decided that it was not important. If anything, he could query it at a later date. Right now Harry was refusing to cry and that wasn't good. He exhaled deeply, and loosened his grip on Harry and raised his free hand to toy at the curls at the base of Harry's neck, "It's alright Harry, I promise that none of those evil men will hurt you, okay? I promise."

It took a while for Harry to respond. So long that Draco had considered repeating himself. However Harry licked his lips and in a cracked, broken voice, managed to choke out, "Thank you!" before he buried his face against Draco's bare neck and his body convulsed with the release of all the emotion in his body.

Draco inwardly grimaced as Harry wept loudly against his, hot, thick tears dribbled down to pool in his collarbone. He had half a mind to shove Harry away and search for a tissue or dry cloth. Instead he concentrated on the important things like Harry's hot breath kissing his skin, the feel of Harry's heart hammering underneath his shirt, the energy and emotion draining out of the boy now leaning on Draco for support, both emotionally and physically.

But the important thing was that Harry had cried his pain out -and Draco had helped him do it.

With a small smile Draco went back to rubbing Harry's back, elation flooding his heart. He then looked up as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. There, looking out of his office window was Eric with a furious expression on his face.

Draco could only wink and grin even wider as he pressed a loving kiss to Harry's feverish forehead.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Out-Of-Sorts  
**

With their uniforms packed into Harry's locker, and their regular, non-itching trousers on their legs, Harry led Draco out of the brightly illuminated supermarket, across the parking-lot and over the small wooden barrier to the bus-stop. The early evening was quite warm. When the loud red bus rattled up to the small shelter, and they both climbed on and paid along with the other passengers, Draco felt his stomach do flip-flops. He really could not stand muggle vehicles. However, according to Harry, this was the only way that they were getting to this 'B&Q' and back with anything they bought along the way.

Draco doubted that very much. Harry most likely just wanted to torment him a little more.

They managed to get two seats together, despite the gaggly of children returning home from their first day back at school. Draco sat in the aisle seat, not wishing to get car-sick at watching the streets rolling by. Harry was staring out of the window, lost in a world of his own and tapping his forefinger on his knee ever-so-lightly. Draco watched Harry staring; what could the boy be thinking about? He had the world at his disposal, if he so chose it. He reached out with a finger and touched Harry's hand, causing the boy to flinch and spin around with widened eyes. "Sorry, Draco. Didn't mean to space out there."

Draco gave a soft, tired smile, "It's alright. It's been a long day for the both of us. The sooner we get back to your place the better."

Harry smiled brightly, "Well we'll just a few of the tester pots for today and then paint patches on the walls and then you can decide for your final colour, okay?"

Draco nodded and shuffled a little closer, "You'll be alright. Just get an early night tonight. I'll stay with you," he added hastily at the white, panic-stricken expression. Harry looked relieved as he nodded and then nudged Draco's leg.

"This is our stop, come on let's go."

Draco obediently followed the brunette off of the bus and then followed him a step or two behind as Harry led him along to the large building with a huge, bright orange sign illuminating the front of the store. Draco, with his hands hanging limply from his thumbs in his back pocket, frowned up at the store. He wasn't too sure about it, the orange reminded him too much of the Weasley clan, however Harry seemed to know a lot about the place. And who was he to doubt Harry?

They inserted the store and after walking through a pair of shiny gates that opened all of their own accord -how did they do that? -Harry bent and grabbed a bright orange basket before turning to make sure that Draco was still behind him. He smiled and, despite the dark circles underneath his bright green eyes, Draco thought he looked beautiful.

The whole shop was brightly lit with florescent lights that made Draco's head ache. They walked past numerous aisles laden with various muggle items that Draco could barely name let alone understand the purpose of, mounted up on hundreds of sloping metal shelves. He felt the searing urge to turn and head straight back for the door, the only thing stopping him was that he had no idea where they actually were. He would not be able to return home safely without drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

So he stayed.

He followed Harry down at aisle with the word 'PAINT' hanging on a sign overhead. Draco frowned and almost knocked Harry into the mounted wall that held. what looked like, hundreds of colour strips on thin pieces of glossy paper. Draco was mildly impressed, if anything, as he gazed on at all the yellows, reds and blues. Harry grinned at his slack-jawed expression, "So which colour did you have in mind?" he asked.

Draco dumbly shook his head, "There are ... so many colours."

Harry laughed softly, "Well there must be one brand of colour you like. We can branch out from there, if anything."

Draco licked his lips. His eyes flickered from one row of colours to the next -how were there so many shades? "Oh I'm not too sure. I've never -um -decorated my own room before."

"Really?"

Draco shook his head, feeling an embarrassed flush gradually grow up his next. "No, not once."

Instead of smirking and laughing at him, Harry merely grinned and stroked a finger down Draco's limp hand, "Well then we need to change that for you, don't we?"

Draco gazed down into Harry's bright green eyes and felt his stomach release the anxiety he seemed to be feeding off. He smiled softly, "Harry? Why are you so nice to me all of the time? I haven't done the basic things in life -that you've done -why aren't you laughing at me over it all?"

"Why would I?"

Draco clenched his jaw, " _Please_ don't answer my question with another question," he sighed in an exasperated manner.

Harry's smile didn't falter. "Sorry," he grinned wider, "Alright if you want just grab one of each colour and then we can cancel out the awful ones when we get home."

Draco blanched, "How much are these all going to cost?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow but swallowed the obvious question. "Oh these colours strips are free. We don't need to pay. If anything we can just get some sand-paper and varnish for the floorboards."

Draco frowned, "So ... this wasn't a -wasted trip?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Of course not. If anything the floors should be done first, that way when they're dry we can place sheets over them and then paint the walls."

Draco felt a weight lift from within his chest. "Alright then. Well if you want you can grab whatever you need for the floors and I'll grab ... as any of these as I can carry."

Harry laughed brightly, the sound making Draco's stomach jitter as a warmth spread through him. He inwardly cursed himself for allowing something so trivial as a laugh affect him so. And yet, he could do nothing but feel a tightening of his chest as he watched Harry casually walk to the end of the aisle and turn right. He returned his gaze to the wall of colours before him. He could not decide for the life of him. Everything at the manor had been dark colours; blacks, greys, greens and even the silver had looked dark. The only things that looked remotely light were the marble floors and fireplaces in each room. Other than that he had been surrounded by darkness.

Perhaps that was why he had secretly loved returning to Hogwarts; the bright, flickering torches, the many brightly coloured tapestries and especially the Great Hall with all the floating candles hovering about a meter over everyone's heads.

Perhaps that's why he adored Harry -because even though his own room was sparsely furnished with anything colourful, his personality was warm and bright enough to keep Draco feeling a little better about life.

He mentally kicked himself and started analyzing all of the colours before his eyes. They all looked so beautiful. How on earth was he able to decide on a single colour?

He grimaced at the multiple shades of orange, yellows and golds. They were vile. They just reminded him of the Weasley clan and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Well that was about a quarter of the colours ruled out completely. He felt a little better as he turned a critical eye to the remaining of the colours. Even though the numerous shades of green were calling out to him, he was debating on a colour-scheme change altogether. Perhaps a nice shade of blue or even a dark purple?

He opted so stick to a range of blues, green, and purples, and collected several armfuls of the various glossy strips.

"Are you ready?" called Harry's voice from further down the aisle. Draco turned to face him with a grin, "Oh wow you are prepared aren't you?" the brunette teased softly and holding out the basket he had picked up from around the corner, for Draco to dump the glossy strips into.

The blond frowned, "I thought we didn't have to pay for them."

"We don't, it's just easier to carry."

Draco made an 'o' shape with his mouth and obediently followed Harry to the check-out tills. They were practically the same as the ones he had seen in Tesco's. He was almost Harry's shadow as the check-out girl rang-up the varnish and sand-paper. "That'll be eleven, ninety-seven, sir," came the girls' monotone voice as she continued to file her talon-like nails, not once looking up at Harry.

Draco clenched his jaw and felt irritation swirl through his head. Back at Hogwarts he would have demanded respect from this insolent woman. He couldn't do that now. If he did, Harry would most likely consider him as a nut-job.

As Harry dug around in his pocket for some spare change, the girl looked up and her eyes widened slightly in fascination of her latest customer. "Good afternoon, sir, is there anything else I can get for you? Perhaps some discount vouchers for next time?"

Harry shook his head, "Just the varnish and sand-paper, thank you."

One of her eyebrows shot upwards, and her lips quirked into a smirk, as though she were about to start playing a game, "Oh, are you sure? We can get you a voucher for spending over twenty pounds."

Harry shook his head, "No, I've got what I came for, thanks. Can I just pay and go?"

The counter-girl looked rather put-out and her disappointed expression screamed volumes. And yet, Harry chose to ignore her immaturity in favour of watching Draco pack the bags at the end of the counter. Harry handed over a purple coloured note from his back pocket and was rewarded with a few silvery and goldish coins, that were no larger than a sickle and a strip of printed paper. Draco frowned but didn't say anything. He really needed to get the hang of muggle money. Once the two medium sized tins of 'Varnish' were loaded into the offensive orange bags, Draco hauled it off of the counter and waited for Harry to round the counter to join him.

The sky outside was still bright and refreshing as they walked along to the bus-stop, a bag in each hand. There was a small breeze that combed through Draco's hair and lifted his spirits as the offensive red bus trudged along the tarmac road. He loathed the journey home but he was beyond relieved when Harry slotted his key into the front door, only to find the bottom lock locked also. That meant that the Dursley's were officially out of the house -for now.

Harry stood aside for Draco to step through behind him. Draco closed the front door before Harry could stretch an arm out, and smiled softly as Harry led the way up the staircase to Harry's bedroom. Once inside, Harry closed the door and dropped the little cans of varnish onto the soft carpet off to one side of the bedroom door. Draco followed suit and was surprised when Harry suddenly pounced into the blond's arms. Draco was momentarily shocked as he drank in the situation of having Harry's face buried against his chest.

Finally he managed to regain control of his motor skills and slowly encircled his arms around the brunette boy. "What's with the impromptu hug, Scarhead?" Draco asked in a hushed voice as he rubbed a soothing circle at the base of Harry's spine.

Harry let out a small laugh and nodded his head, "I honestly could not have gotten through today if you had not been there with me."

Draco felt his fluttering heart swell with affection. He tightened his embrace and rested his head on top of Harry's. "You're welcome Harry. I'd help you in any way that I can."

Harry let out a heavy breath through parted lips. He did not know how to say the words that were tangled and tittering within the confines of his head. He tilted his head upwards and gnawed on his lower lip as he stared at the sharp contours of Draco's beautifully chiseled features. "Draco ... I-"

"HARRY?"

The two boys' flinched and jerked out of one another's arms as the resounding bang of the front door closing echoed throughout the house. Harry walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. He poked his head out and called down to his aunt, "Yes, aunt Petunia?"

"Just letting you know I'm home!" she called out, the rustling of plastic shopping bags joining the clicking of her heels on the kitchen tiles, "I'm going to start making dinner!"

"Okay!" he called back. His fingers itched suddenly. "Can Draco stay for dinner?"

"Is he here?"

"Yes he's helping me with the attic!"

"Oh that's good! I'll give you a call when dinner is ready!"

As he closed his bedroom door, Harry could not help but curse his awful luck. The thought of velvet soft pink lips upon his own had raced through his mind, and now all of a sudden the chance -the only chance he may have had -was gone. He clenched and unclenched his fists before reluctantly bending down to haul a varnish can in each hand. "I suppose we should head up then," he stated morosely to the ladder as he began to climb up the metal rungs, a perplexed and confused blond following suit in his wake.

~0~

To say that Draco was relieved when Harry's aunt called out for them to come downstairs for dinner, was an understatement. He was utterly exhausted and his poor hands were rubbed raw from the sandpaper. He'd gotten a few deep cuts where the paper had roughly grated through his skin. He desperately wished he had some of Severus' healing salve to apply to the wounds. Instead he had to settle for what Harry called 'a plaster'.

Bloody useless as far as he was concerned.

Although he would have much preferred several more of the agonising cuts compared to the bloodthirsty growls that he recieved from both Vernon and Dudley upon entering the kitchen behind Harry. Petunia scowled at her husband and son before placing a full plate in front of Harry and Draco, before serving herself and sitting down at the table.

"What is that toff doing here?" Vernon sneered across the table as he repeatedly stabbed his food with his fork. Draco frowned at the food -what on earth had it done to offend the man? But he stayed obediantly silent, not caring for a repeat of their last encounter, especially after such a long day.

"I invited him," Harry stated darkly as he glared up at his uncle through his long, curled black lashes.

Draco swallowed thickly, the food suddenly losing most of its flavour despite how desperately his stomach was crying out for the delicious meal.

"And who gave you permission to invite toff's over?" Vernon growled.

"I asked Aunt Petunia, and she said yes."

"You had no right!" he barked, smacking his fist upon the tabletop and glaring over at his wife. Draco peered up at Petunia, and had to give the woman credit; she was sitting straight-backed and primly cutting her food up and eating it in the calmest manner Draco thought only possible by his own mother.

Petunia regarded her husband cooly and delicately wiped her mouth, "I think you'll find that I can, Vernon. He is MY nephew NOT yours. If I give him permission then he has it."

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"That you've used my inheritance to pay for. Therefore, I think you'll find that this is my house."

"Mum what's up with you? Since when do you care so much about that little freak and his queer friend?" Dudley grumbled as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"Don't you dare use that word, Dudley!" Petunia snapped, "Or else I would have to share a few little home-truths about - _someone_ ," she ended with a pointed look over at Vernon, a sleek dark eyebrow raised, daring him to challenge her.

Dudley frowned up at his mum, for the first time that Draco knew him, he looked a little afraid at the implications of her words. "W-who do you mean?"

Petunia shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, "Nothing. Just eat and leave the table."

Dudley frowned but did as he was told.

Draco returned his gaze to his plate. He really was not hungry anymore. He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He glanced side-ways at Harry and could decipher that the pale brunette boy most likely felt the same way. He allowed his right hand to drift from his wown knee, and wander blindly through the empty space between them until he found Harry's thigh. He curled his hand over the tense muscle, images fluttering through his mind as he gave a soft, reassuring squeeze.

Harry started weakly out of his musings as Draco's hand curved on his thigh and gave a light squeeze, the pressure reassuring and also, dared he admit it, a little arousing also. However, with the murderous and tense silence hanging over the table, it was almost too easy for him to force said arousing feelings away. Harry finished as much of his food as he could, but the lump in his throat made it a little awkward for him to do so.

Once done he took both his and Draco's plate to the sink and then departed from the room without another word other than a small 'thanks' to his aunt.

Neither said a word as they climbed the narrow staircase to Harry's bedroom.

~0~

Severus ran a hand down his face as he gazed over the room into the crackling fire. A spy? Dumbledore wanted him to spy again? Of course, Lucius was not as mad as Voldemort had been, but he had banished his own son from the wizarding world -and family was supposedly the most important thing to a pureblood. Well, that and money.

He toyed with a small thread that was unravelling from his cuff. He needed to see Harry -or his aunt even. He needed to restore the woman's full memory, though his charm should be wearing off by now regardless. He pursed his lips in thought. He needed to talk to Petunia about everything -including Lucius. He needed to try and get the family out of the area.

He flexed his fingers.

But would Harry go? He doubted it highly. He closed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He needed to discuss with Petunia the severity of Harry's suppressed magic. He needed to make sure that both boys would be safe and that they would leave the area a the drop of a hat if they needed to.

It would take a lot of planning.

~0~

The temperature dropped a little than evening.

Harry had to dig out two pairs of thick tracksuit bottoms for them to wear against the cold breeze that skirted over the carpets of the had had to turn away from Harry as they were dressing for fear of getting an erection over the deliately tanned contours of the younger boys' body. Harry was grateful for the privacy. He had not wanted to see Draco's beautifully chiseled form, as though the other being had stepped out of a Greek God tale. Once they were both dressed, Draco slipped into the bed and made sure that there was enough cover left over for Harry as the brunette slid inside beside him.

Both boys' were curled up, back-to-back, in Harry's single bed, the covers pulled taut around their bodies and the heat of their breathing warming their cocoon. Draco could not sleep. He didn't know why. He was warm, he was fed and every muscle in his body ached something awful, and yet sleep still evaded him.

He sighed and shifted for the umpteenth time in a matter of minutes.

"Draco?" came a soft whisper behind him. He stiffened awkwardly and swallowed.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," he hissed a little too harshly. He immediately regretted it. "I just ... can't sleep," he added in a softer tone.

He felt the mattress dip and quake as Harry shifted onto his other side behind him. The soft breath on the nape of his neck sent warm shivers rippling down towards his belly. A soft hand hesitantly touched the base of his spine before sliding around to fully encircle his waist.

His breath hitched as Harry drew his body closer, his head of ruffled raven tresses nestling in-between Draco's shoulder-blades.

"Harry?" Draco breathed out shakily, his voice barely a ghost of a whisper in the frigid air.

"Mmm?" came the sleepy response.

"Do you like me?"

"Course I do," the brunette mumbled through a low rumbling yawn.

Draco gave a weak smile, the nerves within him knotting and straining. He inhaled several times in a desperate bid to calm all the hectic scenario's that could take place as soon as the provoking words left his mouth. "That's good because ... I ..." he inhaled and exhaled again, this time even slower. "I think I like you too ... more than a friend."

"Mhm ..." was all the response he received from the brunette snuggled up against his back. Draco inwardly scowled at himself. The little git had fallen asleep, right at the moment that he had been -confessing his feelings. How dare he!

"Shit!" he hissed out as he drew the cover's tighter around both of their bodies. His anger dissipated a little was Harry nuzzled his back and cuddled him tighter, humming softly in his sleep.

"M love you," Harry slurred as he burrowed down deeper into the covers and laced his legs with Draco's.

Draco swallowed thickly as the words -so beautiful and innocent as they floated overhead like a dream come true -registered within his brain. He loved him? It wasn't possible -was it? Of course the little idiot was sound asleep and completely oblivious to what he was saying but the fact of the matter was this; he loved Draco! It was hardly concrete evidence or reassuring enough to lift Draco's dampening spirits but for tonight -tonight it would do.

He tightened his hold on Harry's arms and smoothed his fingers over the tanned ones looped around his waist. "Love you too," he breathed out softly.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Greater Good**

Ever since Severus had mentioned this muggle-ruler named Hitler, Lucius could not help but be intrigued by how demonic this man had actually grown to become. He had had Europe -especially Germany -cowering at his very name. He had ordered several books from Flourish and Blotts and other libraries for more information on this man, under an alias of course. He could not bear to think of what his new followers would say about him if they discovered they he was researching a muggle man. Even he had to reprimand himself on several occasions to not let the fantasy get a hold of him.

During his research, Lucius came to find that Hitler's reign coincided with that of Gellert Grindelwald before he was defeated by Dumbledore and imprisoned for the remainder of his life in Nurmengard, which he had built himself during his reign. Of course it had originally been built to hold any objectors to his reign. Lucius rather liked the phrase " _For the Greater Good!_ " that Grindelwald had put on the entrance of Nurmengard. He then had been murdered in his own cell by Voldemort in cold blood.

As he read the large tomes that he had orders on both Grindelwald and Hitler's rise to power, and trying to collaborate the two, the blond man scrawled all of his finding in a small, heavily charmed journal that he carried around with him in his cloak. He would need to start creating some of his own original ideas, however it would be difficult considering how well these two men managed to do, and one of them was without magic. He loathed to admit that he was mildly impressed.

He had written down all of the components into his journal the only problem was how to create his own form of terror-striking establishments. He furrowed his brow in thought. The gas-chambers were an intriguing idea -but gas was too ... muggle. He cringed at the thought. Perhaps if he were to use a mechanism to convert various potions into a gas form, similar to Hitler's idea, however his would be using any potion; ones that make you grow boils, or your skin to fall off, or for green horns to sprout from your head. There were so many potions. Especially the darker ones, like Drought of the Living Dead.

He licked his lips greedily as he scribbled down more notes.

He would need to do some deeper research into dark potions, but then Severus could help him with those. He was becoming practically giddy.

He decided that he would call a meeting for all of his followers that weekend, as he still needed to find a new mark to brand them with. The dark mark, though magnificent, was over-used by his prior Leader. He had fallen without dignity, and Lucius refused to go the same way. The only problem was that he could not think of a design and did not really want to waste any time in creating one. Maybe that could be something for his new followers to do. He could still remember when Tom had asked for everyone's assistance for a frightening emblem.

He drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

He would also need to keep his followers fairly close. One did not know who was being deceptive unless one were to watch their every move. He supposed that for the time being, he could secrete a few of his minions in his manor, it was large enough and was heavily warded. He smirked to himself. Yes, that would be a start. He could invite them over for the weekend and demonstrate his ideas.

He nodded to himself. It was a start.

~0~

Draco could not believe how early he had woken up.

He had awoken in a cold sweat from a nightmare that was nothing but long dark passage-ways of dark, frosty stone, happiness sucked from his senses and the stormy clouds raging outside barred windows the length of his forearm and about sixteen inches in height. There had been gates of five scratched into the walls to symbolize how much time had passed for each person, though not a soul but himself existed within the walls. And the wind seemed to echo with screams of pain and agony, as well as commands in a foreign tongue. It sounded Dutch or German, he was not sure which. Not that it mattered. The sheer fear he had felt at the screams and the frozen loneliness was enough to jerk him out of the horrific scenery.

He had awoken panting and slick with sweat. He had shivered for about five minutes before the light warmth from the body beside him seeped back into his skin and erased the shivers. He had removed his gaze from the ceiling overhead and looked side-ways at Harry, soft, warm, radiant Harry, and felt his stomach lurch. Harry's glasses were on the nightstand, his face now unobstructed seemed to reflect the comfy warmth that Draco was now snuggled within.

He pulled the sheets up over his chilled shoulders and tucked them around his neck, before wriggling close to his bed-mate. He mentally engraved Harry's visage into his mind; the gentle curve of his nose, the strong, square jaw-line, and the lighting bolt scar marring his otherwise flawless features. Draco felt his fingers itching to brush Harry's fringe aside, but he really did not want to waken the younger boy. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled.

He was vaguely aware that his and Harry's legs were lightly entangled beneath the cotton bed-sheets. His were clammy and sweaty whilst Harry's were soft and dry.

He exhaled softly, his eyes roaming over Harry's head and to the photo of his mother and so-called father on the dresser opposite. He was not surprised to see the movement of the happiy twirling couple, autumn leaves twirling down through the air. It seemed to remind him of what he wished to achieve if he could -regaining his magic.

This thought made his eyes refocus on the brunette lying beside him, almost tucked underneath his chin and against his chest.

He couldn't leave Harry. Not now.

Harry was his savior.

He bit down on his bottom lip as his mind wandered back to the evening Severus had informed Draco of the reasons that he needed to be especially cautious around Harry. That his mother was a muggleborn witch and her husband was a pureblood wizard, and that Harry's biological father -Severus, himself -was a half-blood wizard. Draco did not know what had shocked him more; that Harry was technically a wizard and that Severus was a half-blood. He wouldn't have guessed. As for Harry -he did not know what to think. Here was a boy who had magic suppressed within his body and yet, he had never used it. Never been introduced to their world -never even gotten his Hogwart's letter.

This had all broken Draco's resolve and he had allowed himself to cry beside his godfather. He would not know what he would have done if he had not gotten his Hogwart's letter and had a refuge from his father and the Dark Lord. And judging by the way that Harry's relatives had treated him, Draco could guess that if the younger boy HAD recieved his letter, he would have packed his bags and left without a backwards glance.

A shiver ran through his body.

He had wanted to tell Harry, even Anita had said that the boy should know, and yet Severus had told him that they should wait, that he would talk to Harry's aunt Petunia and discuss in more detail about what should be done and how they should go about telling Harry.

Inwardly, Draco was afraid of how Harry would react to the news. Being told the news at eleven-years-old would allow Harry's young imagination to absorb it gradually, but at the age of seventeen the boy had formed his own opinions about the world, and magic may not even be a possible fragment of it.

He didn't know what to do.

He supposed he could go and see Severus on his lunch break. He just hoped that the dark-haired man had not left for Hogwarts' second half of the term yet.

~0~

"I cannot believe that senile old fool is making you risk your life all over again just when everything has stopped!" snapped the agitated blond head in the grate.

Severus ran a hand down his chin and sighed. "There isn't any other choice, Cissa, if there is anyway that I am going to protect Draco then I need to be in Lucius' inner circles. He still had no idea where he banished his son to. He won't find him I swear to you."

Narcissa's head looked doubtful as it floated gracefully in the green flames, "I suppose so. He is not as strong as Voldemort was, however I fear for you Severus. You are my only hope of keeping my son and your own alive."

He nodded morosely, "I know. But do not forget, I know every potion back-to-front along with their properties and antidotes, as well as Occlumency. Lucius will not get any information about your son without killing me first -perhaps not even then."

Pearly green tears glistened within Narcissa's eyes, "He's inviting what few Death Eaters are left to the Manor for the weekend. To start building up new emblems to brand everyone with as well as ways to ensure the demise of muggles where Voldemort failed. I can assure you that by the end of the week, he will summon you."

Severus pursed his lips tightly, "Well thank you for the warning, I do appreciate it. Is there anything you wish to tell Draco?"

Narcissa sighed, as though there were so many things both useless and possibly important that she wished to pass-on to her son, and yet she did not seem able to find the words. She shook her head uselessly, "Just -just tell him that I love him."

Severus felt his lip twitch, "Very well. I will. You'd best be getting back before Lucius finds you missing."

A scowl formed on her brow, before she sighed wearily, "I'll speak with you soon Severus."

"Stay safe," he breathed out, as the emerald blaze died away into a soft crackling red flame. He rolled himself back onto his feet and began to gracefully pace the length of the room and back, contemplating how he could get a message to Draco before he left that evening. He supposed that he could go and see him after his working hours at the supermarket.

It was most likely his only option, he reasoned.

He eased himself down into his armchair and poured himself a small glass of Brandy. He swirled it around in his long fingers, eyes staring out across the room as his mind wandered. He needed to get the family out of Surrey. They were too close to Whiltshire as it was, and if Lucius had his way it would not be too long before the muggles in the area would be condemned. He would definately need to speak with Petunia as soon as possible, perhaps even later that evening after her spoke with Draco.

The only thing he could not predict was Harry's reaction to it all.

When did being a parent get so difficult?

He did not remember falling asleep, but he must have done as he was being shaken awake my a slender, frantic hand. "Uncle Severus? Are you alright? Nothing happened to you did it?" The panic in the questioning voice was enough to rouse Severus completely from his slumber. He blindly batted the offending hand away. "Oh bloody hell, Sev, anyone would think you were drugged the way you nap," chastised the aristocratic voice.

Severus crackaed open an eye and found Draco kneeling beside the chair, mopping up the spilled Brandy with some tissue. With an agitated grunt and a lazy flick of his wand, the mess disappeared, earning him a glare from Draco. Severus merely returned the glare as he adjusted himself to sitting higher in the chair. Draco took a seat on the sofa opposite. When it was clear the blond boy was not going to talk first, Severus growled low in his throat, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he snarled lightly, pouring himself a Brandy into his empty glass.

"I just -I wanted to speak to you about Harry?"

"What has he done now?" Severus asked irritably.

"No, he hasn't done anything, Sev. I'm just worried."

Severus cocked an eyebrow in the blond's direction and took a sip from his glass, "What are you worried about?" he inquired, his voice the slow, drawl that it usually was.

"I'm worried about how he will react to all of this -to being revealed to our world, to the fact that he is a wizard and ... and ..."

"And the fact that he and his family need to vacate the area."

"Yes -wait, what?" Draco asked, perplexed, his heart hammering in a panicked frenzy against his chest. Harry could not leave. He could not be taken away from him. Not now.

Severus could see the panic upon his godsons face and he sighed lightly, before placing his glass down on the table. "Draco, Harry and his family need to vacate the area. I cannot protect you from your father's wrath. We are not far from Wiltshire as it is, your father will come here sooner than later."

Draco swallowed thickly. He knew. He did. He had assumed that Surrey would get caught in the ripple effect of his father's plans for World Domination. But he had hoped that they would have a little more time to play with. He had hoped that he would get to sort his feelings out for Harry -that they would get to finish the attic. It was not fair. "But Severus -would it not be suspicious to move Harry and his family out of here when there is no news of father? If we can secure a safe-house then sure, why not? But only in case of emergencies? There must be a place that you know of?"

Severus gazed at his godson without really seeing him. He was right, it would be foolish to start a panic for no reason, but they did need to secure a safe-house for the family. He did know of one house that was unplottable. Even the other Death Eaters had no idea of its existence. However, the house had been used for the Order, and Severus was unsure of whether Dumbledore would allow a family of Muggles to live there. Then again, Dumbledore knew of their predicament. He was likely to see sense.

"Very well Draco, you have made a rather rational argument, I must say," Severus removed himself from his armchair and paced over to the fireplace, glass in hand. "I shall speak with Dumbledore about it. The earliest we may have to move is the New Year, but that is only if we hear of Lucius' movements, but for now do not breathe a word about any of this to Harry, understand?" Draco nodded obediently, but inside he was practically jumping for joy. He had more time with Harry. That was all he cared about. Severus frowned, "where does Harry think you have gone by the way?"

"Oh -I sort of lied and said that I didn't feel too well and that I was coming to see you," Draco smiled sheepishly as he reclined on the sofa and angled his feet towards the crackling fire.

Severus huffed but nodded as he made his way to the staircase to see if there was anything that he had forgotten to pack. Before he made it half-way up the stairs, he turned back to the blond. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"You're mother spoke to me; she said she loves you and wants you to stay safe."

There was a lingering silence in which Severus was unsure as to whether or not he would receive an answer. He began to make his way back up the stairs when the faintest, cracked whisper reached his ears, "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Heartache**

Severus knew he would be summoned eventually.

He had felt it in his very bones.

Tonight was merely the confirmation.

There he sat amongst the few remaining Death Eaters -thirteen in total -around the lark, dark oak dining table in Malfoy Manor. Whilst they all awaited Lucius' arrival, he glanced once again at his surroundings. He had hoped that he would not have to be back here anytime soon, with all the diseased memories drifting between all four walls. He could still see the blood painting the flagstone floors. He could still smell a hint of Death. He glanced along the table and felt something inside him twist bitterly; there had once been hundreds and now they were reduced to thirteen -including Lucius himself.

Opposite him, the chair was vacant, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Narcissa alongside her husband who would sit at the head of the table, to Severus' left.

Lucius arrived and a hush fell upon the room like a great black bird of smoke smothering everyone into submission. Severus straightened his back as Narcissa gracefully reclined in her chair, carefully avoiding his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucius' voice boomed loudly against the cold stone walls, "you know why you have been summoned here tonight. We are the few -the chosen few -who have survived the wrath of Albus Dumbledore. We followed a master who was once great and fell far too easily before our eyes. Alas, his morals will live on through use, and we must make his laws known throughout the world!" Agreement chortled out of almost everybody's throats. "However, you are no longer branded as Death Eater's, slaves of the Dark Lord. You will now be under my commandment, as Death Eater's -avengers of our Dark Lord. His laws will live on -however, he was foolish."

Confused frowns were passed back and forth over the table.

"Our Lord was foolish, because he wished to simply charge ahead and slaughter everyone on sight. Maybe throw a few Crucio's out there and hope for the best -HA! I SAY DIFFERENT!" He slammed his fist against the woodwork. Narcissa flinched but kept her eyes downcast as her husband continued his tirade. "Muggles need to be rounded up and shown the full extent of our power! They need to appreciate that WE are in command! Why should WE be the ones hiding? We have hidden for too long! I say it is time that we show those filthy little muggles who is boss!"

The ten other death eater's started cackling, throwing in their agreements, and brewing up ways on how to boil the flesh of muggles just to see how long they would live. It made Severus' skin crawl.

"And how do you plan to round all of these muggles up?" Severus asked in a cool, calculating drawl. His dark eyes challenge the icy gaze of Lucius, who smirked and stroked his fingers on the back of his chair.

"That is the best part, Severus. We shall do it ourselves. We shall divide England into sections and bring in each section at a time. Any person with clean, pure blood, who does not wish to join us will end up in our prisons."

"And which prisons do you plan on using, Lucius?" Severus asked cooly.

"At the moment, I have already bought Azkaban and Nurmengard. I am just waiting to settle the down-payment on a high security prison in the Philippines."

Narcissa frowned at this statement, "But Lucius, there is no wizarding prison in the Philippines."

A sleek, blond eyebrow arched skywards, "yet. But there soon will be. Whilst the other two prisons take more and more mudbloods in, a few of you will have the lovely task of travelling out to the Philippines and making sure that the prison I have bought is maximum security. If there are any half-bloods in there who actually paid attention in school, I refuse to run the risk."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others. They had been in the final battle last year, and they knew exactly to what he was referring.

"But in order to fill these prisons, and evacuate Azkaban and Nurmengard, you will need a whole set of various teams to do your bidding," Severus stated, matter-of-factly.

Lucius shrugged an indifferent shoulder, "Who mentioned that I was to evacuate the convicts from the prisons? They will join our forces and deal out any punishment I see fit for these filthy creatures. However, I daresay most of them have spent far too much time inside, so they might want to bring people in. But that is there choice, after-all, not mine."

Severus felt sick to his stomach. At least Voldemort had shown mercy, to an extent, and simply killed people on the spot. What Lucius had in mind was -demonic. Not only would these people suffer, but they would be trapped inside the walls of some of the most terrifying places on earth with convicts of magic -Merlin knew what those people were capable of half of the time. Not to mention the insane ones.

He was grateful for when the meeting was adjourned for the following Friday night. No one had been branded and there was simply no speak of it as of yet. He apparated outside the manor's wards, and went straight back to Spinner'send. He was far too weary to even dare to think of what he had just witnessed. He knew that if he did he would be violently sick. The cool November winds whistled outside, and rattled his window panes.

He was grateful for heating charms.

He undressed into a pair of winter pyjama's, tied his dressing gown up around his waist, and went downstairs to sit in his favourite armchair and have a Brandy to calm his nerves. And perhaps a phial of sleeping draught. He knew he would not sleep well without it. As he poured himself a glass of amber Brandy, he noticed the small square letter perched on the tabletop. He recognised the handwriting immediately.

He took his time to read it; he eased himself into his armchair and spent a few long minutes simply swirling his Brandy and warming his bare feet my the fire. At last, he reached out for the letter and gently tugged it out of the thick envelope.

_Severus, my boy,_

_I feel it my duty to inform you that, although your request is highly unorthodox and far too personal, I understand why you have asked this favor of me. I have already gone ahead and asked Mister. S. Black and Mister. R. J. Lupin for joint permission on your request. Upon recounting what had transpired as of late, they have both seen fit to open up Grimmauld Place to you and your companions for New Year's Eve. If you need anyone to be moved any earlier than that then you may contact them directly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus. P. W. B._ _Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus allowed his lips to curl upwards slightly. He was grateful to know that within the next month, Draco, Harry and the Dursley's protective shelter from Lucius' inanity. Until then they would all need to tread a little lighter. He did not wish to draw attention to Surrey any sooner than need be. He was merely grateful that he would know as to when Lucius planned to raid Surrey for muggles and muggle-borns.

His stomach twisted violently.

He needed to get some rest.

He would write a letter to Albus first thing in the morning, or merely tell him when he arrived after breakfast, but all he wished to do at that moment was retire to his bed. He downed his glass of Brandy, reveling in the burn that warmed his throat and stomach, before forcing himself out of his armchair and striding leisurely across the room to the staircase. He mounted the stairs slowly, as though it pained him to move.

His bedroom was a morbid sight; clean and pristine with everything in its proper place. Books lined almost every bookshelf that he had installed, in alphabetical order, as well as the small cabinet beside his bed which he kept neatly stocked-up with various potions one might need first thing in the morning. His bed was nothing special, an iron-framed double bed with no one to fill the other side. A longing with which he had long grown accustomed. Though he could not help but think that the bedroom down the hall, the one that used to be his parents' room, was oddly empty without anyone sleeping inside.

He sank into the mattress on the edge of his bed.

Perhaps this was what fatherhood felt like; yearning for your own flesh and blood to be close to you simply to know that they are there -with you -and that they are safe.

He pulled the covers back and slipped within the cool sheet, tugging the duvet up to his chin. He cast a wandless heating charm on the sheets and soon his numbing toes were surrounding my warmth. He sighed wearily, sleep seeming a fair distance away yet, and allowed his mind to wander to Lily, and their son. He could not help but wonder what their life would have been like if she had lived to leave James. If she had come to live with him. He would not have minded moving into his parents' much larger bedroom with Lily; she had a way of redecorating any room or object until you could barely recognise it.

He wondered what it would have been like to wake up at unholy hours of the morning to a wailing infant just down the hall, to assure Lily he could handle it and to spend an hour pacing on weary legs as he bounced his baby boy in his arms.

He wondered what it would have been like to watch as Harry took his first steps along his living room, or outside in a grassy park.

He wondered what it would have felt like to feel the sheer joy upon Harry receiving his Hogwart's letter.

They would have rejoiced, all three of them, and gone out for the day simply to celebrate. Perhaps up London. He liked to go there almost as much as Lily had, having come from disfunctional families themselves, Severus more so than Lily, it would have been paradise to stroll along the pavements, with Harry walking confidentially between them, all three of them with grins on their faces.

He wondered what house Harry would have been sorted into -idle curiosity of course. He would love him no matter what house. Except Hufflepuff. that was asking too much, even in his imagination.

He shuddered slightly and drew the blankets tighter around him.

Despite the haunting joy in the life that never was within his head, a hot tear trickled its way down Severus' cheek and soaked into the pillow beneath him. He knew that he had failed his one and only son. He knew what he had to do to make sure that everything work out for them. He feared the worst and was a coward for doing so, but at that moment he could not bring himself to care.

He could see what the world would become if Lucius had his way, and Severus could not let it happen. Not to Harry. Not again.

The boy had already lost his mother.

He refused to have him lose his father as well.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**The Last Straw**

"This is utterly barbaric," Draco grumbled as his teeth chattered violently in his jaw. The temperature had dropped dramatically and it had been a hazardous task to get dressed early that morning, when the sky was still barey light outside, and Vernon had only just left for his job. Harry nodded mutely beside him, too busy trying to warm his numb chin up in his thick red scarf. They were both wearing thick black tracksuit bottoms underneath their work trousers, and Harry's old winter coats. The cuffs were too short even for the small raven-haired boy. It made Draco wonder just what else the younger boy had to do for himself.

"As soon as it is lunch time we can go around the corner to the cafe and get something hot to eat," Harry huffed, his breath rising in a swirling cloud before him. They had all been asked to come in early so that they could unload the shipment of fireworks, to get ready for bonfire night, a concept that was completely lost to Draco. However, all they both cared about at that moment, was getting inside and getting some warmth back into their bodies. It had been a little tense between the two of them for the last few days; Draco had been sleeping less and less, choosing more often than not to stay awake gazing at Harry, whilst said raven-haired teen was trying his best not to get on his relatives bad side.

Draco detested having to sneak around all of the time. He detested Harry being refused meals even more. Hence why lunch was such a big even for them -it was the only large meal they could guarantee themselves.

Draco shuffled closer to Harry in an attempt to get some body warmth flowing between them, even if it was just for a few minutes. He was trembling so viciously now, his teeth chattered and his skin was numb with rising goosepimples. He could not remember the last time that he had been so cold. He had always had heating charms cast on his clothes to keep the worst of the weather away from his body. Now, however, he had no such luck. The only thing he did have was Harry. The green-eyed boy looked up, his small nose glowing pink in the cold, and turned so that they were face-to-face. He took Draco's gloved hands in his own and began rubbing them vigorously. Draco was lost in how concerntration was etched so cutely into Harry's features. He just wanted to run his fingers through the thick black hair.

There was a metallic rattling that broke through the chilled atmosphere as the metal grates resting infront of the entrances were raised up to admit the workers. Harry growled low in his throat, a noise that made Draco's stomach summersault, as they trampled inside the chilly store alongside the five other storeroom clerks. The cashiers did not have to come in for another hour. They all filed into the backroom, none of them daring to remove their clothes until the heaters had been turned on full-blast. As the air around them gradually rose in temperature, Harry showed Draco how to carefully handle the fireworks. It barely took twenty minutes to stock up the few firework stalls in the vacinity, and the majority of them complain about why they could not have just done that in their lunch-break, including Draco.

Harry could only smile softly in amusement as they removed their hats, gloves and scarves and packed them away along with their coats into their small lockers. "Well, if we had done that then you would have complained at having a shortened lunch hour, so there really is no winning with you."

Draco threw a mock-glare over as the younger boy slammed his locker door shut and replaced the small padlock through the metal rings on the door. Draco mirrored his actions before groaning and slouching against his locker, wincing as the sharp sting of frost chilled him to the bone. "I honestly cannot wait until lunch-time comes around." He bemoaned as Harry grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him back onto the main floor.

Their morning shift was mundane work; the few frozen people flitting in and out of the automatic gates were more often than not, simply looking for extra tea and coffee and in the rare case, hot chocolate, to send the chill fleeing from their bones. The workers had no such pleasure. Not even a quick coffee break. As they worked, Harry kept throwing glares over at the next cashier's till to Clover, who seemed ready to lose some wages for sending Harry flirtacious glances. And Draco was called in to Eric's office twice for pathetic reasons -both times his boss had asked what was his relationship with Harry. Draco had stormed out the second time he asked. When he was called in for the third time that morning, he simply did not go. He did not care if he was 'sacked' or whatever the Hell muggles called it. He refused to have anything to do with this emotional blackmail.

When lunch was finally called, both boys' were beyond relief.

"So what did you do so wrong for Eric to call you into his office three times this morning?" Harry asked as he rubbed his hands vigorously, trying to maintain the warmth in them. There was the hint of a cheeky smile on his lips as he led Draco around the corner to a warm little cafe. The brisk walk in the chilled air did Draco some good as his nerves were soothed.

"I did nothing," he muttered only a hint of defense in his voice. "Literally. He just dragged me in there to talk about you."

"Me?" Harry frowned as he reached forward and tugged the chrome door open and allowed Draco to walk into the cafe ahead of him. "Why would he do that? It's completely unprofessional."

Draco snorted in disdain as the warmth slowly soaked into his skin. "Well that's what he called me in for. To talk about you and what he thought I could offer you compared to what he could. He even threatened to give me some sort of sack if I didn't. Not that I would want one of those."

"Not a sack, Draco," Harry sighed softly as they sat down in booth near the radiators along the walls, "He's threatening to fire you from your job."

"Oh," Draco managed to say feeling foolish at having been so dense on the matter. He peered up at Harry across the table, "Can he even do that?"

Harry shook his head, "Not unless he can prove that you did something to violate your contract, which will be difficult since your record is even better than my own." Draco flushed slightly before scanning the menu with his eyes, his fingers still tingling from the cold. Harry sighed as his eyes began scanning the menu, whilst prying his gloves from his cold hands. Draco watched his from underneath his over-grown blonde fringe, truly fascinated. He watched Harry blow hot air onto his hands before finally picking up the sleek, laminated menu. He watched as the brunette wrinkled his nose in distaste before gnawing on his lower lip. Bright green eyes peered up at him, "See anything you like?"

"Yes," the word slipped out of Draco's lips before he could stop them. A white hot panic shot through him as his eyes scanned the menu quickly. "Er ... the hamburger looks good, I fancy something filling." He blanched at the small quirk of Harry's lips before the brunette nodded and swiped Draco's menu from in front of him.

"I'll go and order then," he gave Draco a bright smile before moving away towards the small queue that had started up by the fake marble counter. Draco remained where he was, twiddling his thumbs idily. The warmth was ebbing into him but he could not dispell his own agitation at not having a wand. His fingers hummed with energy each time he thought of magic. He missed it dearly. He caught himself making wand-movements whilst day-dreaming or whilst walking with his hands in his pockets. "The waitress will be over in a few minutes," Harry's voice broke him out of his musings. He gave a weak smile as Harry unfastened his coat and draped it over the back of his chair. "What's wrong?" the brunette asked a frown marring his features.

Draco disliked it when Harry frowned. He winced inwardly and sighed, "I miss my mum," he stated quietly, more so to himself than to Harry.

A chord was struck within Harry. He often never let himself think about his own mother, but to share the pain with someone so close to him -he did not know what to do. No one really talked about 'mother's' around him. He just assumed it was a numb subject for most. "Can't -can't you go and see her? Or send her a letter?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm not allowed. And I wouldn't even know where to send it. My family were always used to moving around a-lot."

Harry nodded his head slowly, picking at the cuff of his jumper. "What about Severus? Wouldn't he know?"

Draco gave a weak scoff, "he's too busy in school. He'd barely have time to function like a human being let alone help me out. Maybe when he comes home for half-term or even on the weekends."

Harry frowned deeper, "Can you wait that long?"

Draco nodded, "I don't have much of a choice. I'm just -glad I'm not alone anymore," he ended with a small smile up at Harry. "So what about you? Do you visit your parents graves'?"

Harry blanched and averted his gaze, "I've never been to their grave. I don't know where it is."

"How don't you know where it is?" Draco asked perplexed by the admition.

Harry shrugged, "I guess they were buried wherever my father was from. Not that I know anything about him other than his name was James."

Draco felt his stomach drop into a cold pool of water. "Harry there's something I have-"

"One hamburger, chips and a diet Sprite, and one hamburger with chips and a diet coke," announced a rather bored voice from their waitress. Draco threw her a glare whilst Harry smiled and helped her lay their plates and full glasses on to the tabletop. "Would you like anything else?" she asked, pen and paper at the ready. They both shook their heads, to which she gave their a forced smile before retreating back behind the counter.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Harry asked, his cheeks rosy.

Draco studied the boyish young man before him and could not get his voice to work. Nothing wanted to come out and yell at Harry that his father was still alive but he -quite literally -was not the man he thought he was. Instead, he merely shook his head, "It wasn't important. Cheers," he held up his glass to which Harry quirked an eyebrow with amusement before raising his own glass to clink against Draco's.

"Cheers," Harry repeated, with a small smile.

~0~

That evening as they walked home from work, side-by-side, Draco had to admit to himself just how horrible he as feeling about lying to Harry about his birth father. Well, it wasn't technically lying, he just simply was not confessing what he knew to the troubled teenager slouching moodily beside him. Each time he caught Harry looking moody he could not stop himself from thinking it was his fault. That was what guilt did to you. It ate you up inside. It could just be a tiring day at work and then the bitter cold wind biting through their clothes, but Draco was bordering upon paranoid as they walked closer to Privet Drive. He could feel his fingers burning with anticipation. His stomach was doing summersaults.

Gravel crunched feebly beneath their feet as they stopped just outside of the front door. Harry turned to Draco, his pink nose glowing in the dull night. "You ready to run up?" he asked in a stage-whisper, his body trembling with the cold. Draco gave a smirk and a confident nod of his head. Just a few more minutes and he would be up in Harry's room, rubbing life back into his fingers and toes. His smile widened at the thought.

The sound of Harry's key sliding into the lock made his heart lurch uncomfortably with adrenaline.

The door swung inwards allowing a growing strip of bright light into the driveway. Draco held his breath as he peeked over Harry's head, which was not hard to do as the brunette was a good head shorter than him. Nothing stirred in the hallway beyond. Harry turned to face him and stepped to one side, allowing the lean blonde to squirm through into the hallway. Still, nothing stirred. Draco hurried up the staircase as quickly as his legs would carry him. Harry watched his shadow disappear before he stepped over the threshold and slammed the door shut loudly, alerting everyone in the house to his arrival. Up at the top of the staircase Draco could hear his heart screaming in fear. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to be invisible.  _'If only_ ,' he thought bitterly.

A hand rested on his shoulder and it took all of his will-power not to scream. Harry's face loomed a few inches above him, the glasses shimmering in the dim light. "Vernon's not home yet," Harry breathed softly, his voice tight as he spoke. Draco swallowed thickly and could only allow himself to nod, as he straightened his legs and was guided back to Harry's bedroom, a hand softly caressing his forearm. He let out a shakey breath as he walked into the room. Harry closed the door behind them and then started to unwind the scarf from around his neck, the sudden change into temperature making his body swelter. Draco mirrored his actions, feeling far too hot and enclosed to be healthy -especially with all of the thoughts running roit around her head. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, as Harry hung both of their coats over the back of his desk chair. He turned to Draco, "Are you alright?"

The blonde had seated himself on the edge of Harry's bed, the memories of the many nights spent sleeping side-by-side were slowly crawling all over his skin. He clenched his fingers into fists and looked up at Harry, "I'm fine it's just been a tiring day," he lied softly, the glimmering green eyes that bore into his soul reminded him of the woman Severus had loved. He now knew what it was like to be his godfather.

Harry nodded in understanding and made his way over to sit on the bed beside Draco, "I understand. This weather isn't good for anybody."

Draco tilted his head so that it was resting against Harry's shoulder, "I am so tired." The weight of Harry's head resting against his own was reassuring.

"Let's lie down and relax for a little bit then. I'll set my alarm for about seven o'clock and then I can go and sort dinner out for the Dursley's, yeah?"

Draco nodded, "Okay."

Harry stood up from the edge of the mattress, Draco following his example, and tugged the duvet and bedsheets back. He held the covers high so that Draco could slide in against the wall first. The mattress dipped under Draco's weight and then even further as Harry added his own weight to it, pulling the warm, heavy covers down over their bodies. His toes were still a little numb, even with thermal socks, so he wriggled them closer and touched Draco's long, narrow feet for warmth.

Draco was resting on his side, one arm curled under the pillow as he watched Harry wriggled about under the covers before getting comfortable and copying Draco's own position. Draco could feel his own breath ghosting over Harry's back, the shirt he wore was thin and clung to his muscles. Draco drew in a breath, forced his heart not to lurch and draped an arm over Harry's side, pulling him a few inches backwards so that he was being spooned by the blonde. Harry didn't resist. He merely curled up comfortably and rested his own arms over Draco's, a protectiveness surging through his tan arms.

Draco pressed his face against the pillow and sighed, "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"If someone knew a life-changing secret about you -would you want to know?"

"I think it would depend on what is was," Harry mumbled, his voice dragging out in a sleepy slur.

"What if it was about your parents?" Draco asked, his voice shaking.

Harry turned over on his other side, so that they were nose-to-nose. "My parents?" he asked, his dark eyebrows meeting above his nose in a frown, "what about my parents?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder against the mattress. "Just -in general. Would you want to know? Suppose you had a long-lost relative you didn't know about."

"Then naturally I'd want to know a bit more about them. But then I'd have to ask, 'where have you been for the last sixteen and a half years of my life?'"

Draco pursed his lips in thought, registering Harry's words. "What if they didn't know themselves?" he finally whispered, his breath ghosting over the tip of Harry's nose. He watched as Harry frowned even deeper, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't be so bad-" he broke off as a yawn pushed through his lips, his arms stretching downwards in between his cool legs. Draco smiled softly, slid a soft hand up Harry's arm and curled in closer, the duvet trapping their own body heat around them.

About three and a half hours later or so, the electronic beeping of Harry's phone alarm pierced through Draco's subconsciousness, making him wince at the impact the sound had on his eardrums. It was annoying. He reached out and swung his arm over Harry's still body in a vain attempt to find the small phone. It wasn't on their bedside table. Then where was it? Rather grumpy from being woken up, Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and tried to focus on the ringing. It was so close and yet, his mind could not begin to think of where it could be hidden.

And then it clicked.

Under the bloody pillows!

Growling under his breath, Draco thrust his arm under the pillow and groped around until his fingers closed around a slender object that buzzed against his palm. After fiddling around with it for a few moments he managed to silence the infernal buzzing. Sighing with relief, he tossed the phone into the ocean of covers tangled on the far end of the bed, and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms before looking back down at Harry.

Merlin, he was beautiful when he slept. So calm. So relaxed.

Sadly, the perfect moment was shattered with one terrifying word.

"BOY?!"

Draco sat bolt upright, his skin dampening with sweat and his eyes wide with fear. He turned to Harry desperate to awaken him. He rocked the boys' shoulder roughly, "Harry!" he hissed through his teeth, blind panic clouding his mind. "Harry please! Wake up!" He continued to shake the boy, but he appeared dead to the world around him. "Harry!" he raised his voice and prodded the younger boy fairly hard, causing the brunette to roll over the edge of his bed and land roughly on the floor.

"Fuck!" came the gruff groan from the floor as Draco hurried to his feet and pressed his ear to Harry's bedroom door. Harry peered up at Draco through his messy fringe. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he tangled his fingers in his knotted hair.

Draco turned his frightened gaze to the younger boy still sitting on the floor, the duvet flung over his spread legs. "It's your Uncle!" he hissed in fear, his hands quivering slightly, "he's coming for you!" As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Harry's bright green eyes seemed to lose their color and drop to the carpet.

Draco's heart leaped into his throat as Harry quickly pulled himself up onto his feet and grabbed the blonde's forearm. Their eyes locked. Both hearts raced. Draco looked from Harry's tight grip to his eyes. "Get in the wardrobe and don't come out, okay?" Harry hissed fiercely. Draco could only swallow thickly and nod stiffly, the memories of the last time this had happened flashing through his mind. He felt his stomach fall.

He obeyed in letting Harry shove him unceremoniously into his wardrobe. Draco shared one last heartbroken look with the brunette boy as his mobile was handed to him, before the door was closed between them. Draco was left alone in the dark, his skin slick with sweat and his heart hammering roughly beneath his ribs. He really felt pathetic. He didn't want to leave Harry on his own. Not this time. But what could he do? His hand grew damp around his mobile as he clutched it for dear life. Then he heard the heavy thundering steps of Vernon coming up the stairs. Only a thin wall separated him from the fat excuse of a man. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He listened with strained ears as the steps came to a halt and the hammering on the bedroom door began.

"BOY? YOU'D BETTER BE IN THERE!"

"Where else would I be?" Harry retorted, his voice still cracked with sleep.

The door shuddered in its frame as Vernon rattled it with his fat fist, trying to get through the simple key-in-a-lock and slide-bolt system Harry was using. Draco felt his heart freeze. That door would not keep Vernon out for long. It would be like trying to fight a Walrus off with a toothpick. Useless. He clenched his fingers into fists and felt anger and fear tremble through him. His mobile grew sweaty in his palms.

Vernon slammed his fist against the side of the wardrobe. Making Draco jump and bite his lip so hard to draw blood. He fumbled with his phone. He needed to call someone! But he didn't even know if Severus would be at home!

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING AT? DISAPPEARING EVERY TIME MY WORK COLLEAGUES HAVE COME FOR DINNER! WHERE TO, BOY? WHERE?!"

"AWAY FROM YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Harry's voice rattled in through the gap between the doors. It was instantly followed my a slapping down that made Draco fight the urge to scream. His nails were close to drawing blood from his palms.

"Filthy little brat!" Vernon snarled under his breath.

Draco listened to the sound of a belt buckle rattling, the snap of a leather belt whipping out of the belt loops, and the rough hush of fabric moving down thick rubbery thighs. It made his jaw ache. His stomach knotted. He felt sick. He couldn't just sit there -not a second time.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

A surge of anger bolted through him and made him fling his body out of the wardrobe, his limbs fueled with adrenaline. He jammed his shoulder and elbows deep into the bulging fat of Vernon's back, sending the obese man falling forward right on top of Harry. There was a faint crunch as Harrys nose collided with his bedside cabinet. "Get off of him!" Draco shouted out, his voice a roar unrecognisable even to himself. He sneered down at the flabby arse of Harry's Uncle as he tried to force himself to his feet.

He sneered at Draco over his shoulder. "Another one, eh? More fun for me!" He lunged for Dracos legs to try and dismantle him, however Draco had been the Slyhterin seeker for a good few years and had no trouble in drawing his near up and ramming it hard into Vernon's bulbous nose. The man howled like a wounded beast as his meaty hands sprang up to cup his gushing nose. "You little shit!" He thundered as he threw his bloodied hands into Draco's direction, aiming to grab at his throat.

Draco moved faster.

He drew his bony knee up again and buried it deep into -where he assumed -Vernon's hard-on sat. Another, louder howl errupted into the air as Vernon stumbled backwards, doubled over at the waist.

Draco was panting as he advanced on the half-naked man, his fury thrumming through the air. Vernon peered up at his through his thin, sweaty hair, his face smeared with his own blood and his teeth clenched beneath his moustache. "You'll regret this, brat!" Vernon seethed through his teeth, "people know me! I won't be done for just yet!"

Draco growled low in his throat as he grabbed a handful of Vernon's whispy hair and forced his head down against Harry's chest-of-drawers. More howls and grunts of pain ensued as Draco made sure that -even with medical attention -Vernon's nose would take ages to heal properly, and even then it would be crooked. He drew Vernon's head up one last time and leaned in close so that he could hiss into the man's chunky ear, "If I ever see you near Harry again -or hear that you've tried to contact him in any way, shape or form, I will come after you. And I will make sure you won't see the light of day again!" He could feel the familiar prickling of dark magic trying to force itself through his fingers. But it was trapped, even when he pushed all of his body weight into Vernon to make the man stumble backwards, hit his head on a high shelf, and fall down face first into the thin carpet.

The whole house quaked with the impact.

Draco sneered down at the motionless lump and felt nothing but anger. He had not killed him. Merely knocked him out. Self-defence. He then turned his attention to Harry. The poor boy was slumped awkwardly beside his bed, blood slowly trickling out of his nose. A bruise was blooming like a dark rose on his forehead where he must have collided with his table lamp. Draco trembled, suddenly feeling very cold and grabbed one of Harry's spare hoodies and shrugged it on.

He knelt down beside Harry and gingerly removed his splintered glasses from his nose. He put them in his pocket and then set about carefully looping Harry's limp arms around his neck, gathering his legs over his other arm, and pushing up from the floor. He almost stumbled forward onto the bed but managed to keep his balance. Once Harry was secure in his arms, he turned and walked out of the bedroom, making sure to grind his heel into Vernon's hand as he went.

Walking down the stairs was trickier than he had anticipated but he managed to get them both down in oe piece.

When he arrived in the living room he was greeted by a frantic Petunia who was bustling about in her coat, forcing as many things into a small carrier bag as she could. As soon as she heard the door creak open she turned to face Draco, and almost screamed in shock. "I don't care how you got in here," she stated tightly, pointing a bony white finger at him, "but right now Harry needs to lie down. I got in about five minutes ago and heard just enough to call an ambulance and the police. Vernon is not getting away with it this time!" she stated defiantly. Draco could only nod numbly as he eased Harry out of his arms and onto the over-stuffed sofa. He stroked the boys' hair and made him as comfortable as possible. Petunia appeared behind him with a cool rag and gently placed it on Harry's bruising forehead. "Poor love," she simpered under her breath before she straightened up and glanced at the large clock on the wall.

"Can I call Severus? He'd want to know about this," he asked as he fingers Harry's glasses in his pocket.

Petunia looked over at Draco, her eyes roaming over him, trying to determine HOW he would know Severus of all people. Perhaps Harry had introduced them. She nodded her head, "Of course dear, the phone is in the kitchen."

Draco had a little bit of a struggle in working out how the chord-phone actually worked, but he figured it out soon enough and dialled Severus' home phone. After three rings he grew anxious, hoping that his godfather was in. He knew he was most likely at Hogwarts, but it wasn't like they had a telephone number. "Please pick up," he urged under his breath, as he bounced on the balls of his bare feet. Finally -just as he was about to give up -someone picked up the other end.

" _Hello?_ "

Relief washed through him as his godfather's voice resounded in his ears. "Hi Severus, it's me Draco. There's been an incident with Harry. We need you over at his house right away."

He got no response.

Just the line going dead on the other end.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have hit the halfway mark!

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**A Bolt of Reality**

The table shook as the phone was slammed back down into its cradle.

Severus looked around at Narcissa and felt his stomach knot at the tears in her eyes and her hands quivering as she clenched her wand against her hip. "There's been an incident," he stated as calmly as possible, the rage boiling within him was the only thing that allowed him to straighten up and march over to grab his muggle coat. Narcissa's lip trembled as she nodded, trying to blink her tears away. "I need to get them all the to safe house. Send word to Dumbledore and for Merlin's sake don't cry in front of your husband."

Narcissa sniffed loudly and wiped her tears away furiously. She watched as Severus darted back and forth like a large bat. She shuddered. He was just about to head for the front door, his face pale with fear. She reached out and grabbed his forearm with her numb fingers, "Make sure my little boy is safe, Severus," she pleaded, her eyes cold and firm with unbearable agony and a fierce determination to fight. He pressed his lips tightly together and nodded his head.

"You can apparate home from the kitchen," were his last words to her before he ventured out into the dreary night.

The brisk march to Privet Drive hardly took him ten minutes as his heels clicked loudly through the hollow streets. His dark coat hugged him tightly against the frigid breeze that snared through the atmosphere from the blotchy black clouds overhead. He arms and hands were twitching with suppressed rage as he strode through the winding streets. He could feel his bones quaking beneath his skin. He rounded another corner and glared down at the white and black road sign nailed into the ground. 'PRIVET DRIVE' glared right back up at him, as though his dark thoughts had insulted the road. He sneered and marched on to number 4.

Outside the door there were two large white vehicles with blaring red and blue lights parked on the street. He was almost barred from walking over the driveway to the front door by an uptight policeman who assured him that no one was to enter. Severus sneered down at the muggle, his cold dark eyes seering through the man's soul. "My son is in there!" he hissed pushing the man aside so that he could stride up the rest of the driveway and through the front door. Another policeman greeted him with a cold stare as he slid passed him. "Where are the boys' and Petunia?" he demanded snappishly.

The policeman frowned, "Are you a relative?"

Severus curled his lips up in a sneer, "Yes, you fool! My nephew and son are in there and I want to see them now!"

He tried to side-step the ignorant man, but the policeman stepped into his way. "So where have you been all of this time?"

"I -unlike you officer -have been doing a job that takes me to the other damn side of the country! As soon as I got a call from Petunia last night saying there was trouble I got on the first plane back to London airport! Now can I please ignore your stupid questions and go and see my family?!" he hissed darkly, his temper rising to form blotchy spots on his waxen cheeks.

The policeman nodded mutely before stepping aside and allowing him into the front parlor where Harry was lying with his head in Draco's lap and Petunia talkng at the paramedic who was attempting to see what was wrong with the poor boy. "What the bloody hell has happened here?" he snapped, his voice cracking like a whip throughout the room, making everyone snap to attention. The paramedic frowned over his shoulder before returning to replace the ice-pack on Harry's right eye.

"It was that brute of an Uncle!" Draco sneered, his fingers carding through Harry's greasy black hair, the feverish sweat glistening on his forehead. "He tried to ... again -and I just -I couldn't let him do it, Sev. Not again!"

Severus felt anger shaking his body. He drank in the sight of his only child and his god-son on the sofa, both with scrapes and scratches that were being bandaged up, and poor Harry -his little Harry -had a swollen black eye and dried blood clotting around his nostrils. It made him feel sick to his stomach just looking down at them. He would need to sneak them some subtle healing potions. He had brewed a few and had managed to sell them to Witches with troublesome youngsters who were always falling about. The healing worked within ten to twelve hours and would leave no visible trace upon the human body that there was any cut or scratch. Even Poppy at Hogwart's had taken to stocking up on them. She said it was so much better than the usual twenty-four hour potions she usually had to put up with.

"You two are going to have to come in to the hospital for some tests and scans," the paramedic concluded with a sombre expression.

"Why?" Draco frowned, his teeth catching on his lower lip. He had never been to a muggle hospital before. He doubted it would be like what he had heard about St. Mungo's where everything was done with very little touching and prodding. He, himself, had had a doctor come to the Manor, but then he reasoned he was a 'muggle boy' now. He blanched at the prospect.

The paramedic leaned forward and grasped Draco's shoulder in a rough but comforting manner, "Your friend needs to under-take a rape test. We need to see if his Uncle will truly be sent down for what he has done."

"Can't you just take his word for it?" Draco asked, hysteria ebbing into his voice as his hold on Harry tightened.

The paramedic opened his mouth, but Severus got there first. "I'm sorry Draco, but they can't. It doesn't work like that here. They'll need solid evidence to prove that his Uncle is guilty."

The blonde looked as though he wanted to protest, but didn't have anything  _to_  retort with. He clamped his jaw tightly and turned his burning bright eyes away. The paramedic sighed through his nose and shifted up onto his feet, "We're going to have to take him in for some over-night observation. These cuts could turn septic."

Draco's silvery eyes darted to Severus as the paramedic went out to get his partner in from the ambulance. Severus watched him go before dropping to his knees beside Harry, fishing a small phial out of his coat pocket and popping the cork with his teeth. Draco caught a whiff of what smelled like dying lavender as he tilted Harry's head up a little more. Severus slowly dribbled the potion into Harry's parted lips before slipping the emptied phial back into his coat pocket. Draco ground his teeth together as he watched a tender pinkish hue return to Harry's feverish cheeks; the bruises on his face seemed to lighten up. "Is it ... working?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Severus inclined his head with a somber expression on his face, "He will still need to go to the hospital, but we will be with him. He will heal slowly, faster than muggle medicine can anticipate, but it will still take a little while."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. It was nothing of what he wanted to hear, but what could he do about that?

The two paramedics re-entered the living room and ushered Draco and Severus away from the unconscious boy. Draco ground his teeth together as he was pushed behind Severus and Petunia who were all forced to stand in the doorway of that joined the kitchen and the lounge. Just as the paramedics were wheeling Harry out on a gurney, one of them turned to face them. "Who's coming in the ambulance?"

"I will," Petunia sighed in an exhausted tone as she followed them outside.

"Why does she get to go? Why can't we go too?" Draco hissed to his godfather as they were left out of the offer.

"We'll need to follow later on," Severus stated as calmly as possible, placing a firm hand on Draco's tense shoulder. The blonde jerked his hand away, his eyes wide with fury. Severus sighed and grasped Draco's shoulder before steering him out towards the front door.

"Actually, before you both leave, could you come down to the police station to answer a few questions?" one of the police officers asked as they stepped out of the front door. Severus stopped in his tracks as did Draco. The blonde glared up at the police officer's but made no comment to reply to them. Severus' nails dug deeper into his skin. He winced.

"I would rather that we answer questions later. I have to make sure that my son is not suffering too greatly," Severus announced coldly.

The police officer cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at Severus. "And if this boy is your son, why are you not in the ambulance with him?" he bit out dryly.

"Because he doesn't know it yet!" Severus spat before spinning elegantly in his thick muggle cloak and marched back down the drive-way, Draco stumbling along in his wake, the lamplight's reflecting on his pale skin.

They rounded the corner at the end of the road, and continued on to the pathway that led down to the huge illuminated Tesco store at the bottom of the hill. Draco was still fuming, his fists clenched and his arms and legs pumping aggressively as he kept stride with Severus. The silence hung over their heads like a thick heavy smoke. "Where are we even going?" he snarled as Severus managed to surpass him.

"To a secluded apparition point," Severus snapped back, the veins in his temples throbbing. Draco clamped his mouth shut, and jutted his jaw out as he followed Severus obediently. The hill seemed even steeper than all the other times he'd climbed it, both up and down, and he was more than grateful to not waste energy on keeping himself stable, and more energy on being rationally angry at everything that had happened that evening.

It didn't take them too long to find the apparition point. Severus crooked his arm at an angle for Draco to hold. The blonde boy, though still fuming and throbbing with suppressed rage, gripped his godfather's elbow, ground his teeth together and felt the familiar, nauseating tug on his navel. All too soon they landed heavily on the concrete pavement in an alley alongside the nearest hospital. Draco stumbled at the impact, his ear-drums popping painfully and his stomach feeling as though it was doing somersaults. "I fucking hate that!" he spat as he watched Severus' shadow recede from him towards the mouth of the alley.

"Come quickly, Draco. We won't have much time before we will need to be questioned!" Severus called back over his shoulder, his voice cold and calm, though the undercurrent of anger was evident in his voice. Draco obliged and ground his teeth at the bitter wind that was scraping and scratching away at his skin. He wished that he had grabbed one of Harry's loose jumpers from the wardrobe. He felt a shiver rip through him as they stepped through the automatic sliding doors that led into the hospital reception. "Excuse me!" Severus called out to the nurse as he came to stand in front of the pine desk, the white walls stretching out on either side of him. Draco blinked his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. It made his eyes ache. No wonder muggles didn't like hospitals.

At he sound of the nurses voice, Draco snapped his attention back to the desk, "I'll just get someone to show you where he is."

The white walls created an endless maze for him as he followed Severus like a detached shadow, rounding sharp corners and his soles squeaking on the linoleum flooring. The stench of some for of disinfectant hung in the air and irritated Draco's nostrils. He screwed his nose up and was barely paying attention to what was going on until he bumped into Severus' back. He looked up in confusion. They had stopped outside a private room clearly reserved for Harry, if the white board outside the room with his name scrawled on it. The doctor was prattling on with some technical jargon that he barely understood. He rather doubted that Severus understood much of it, but he ignored that all as a shadow came up behind the glass window in the door, the handle bent, and the door swung inwards.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would get here!" Petunia gushed under her breath as she opened the door wider to admit them, throwing a stern look at he doctor. Severus slipped into the room, unbuttoning his black muggle coat and throwing it over the end of Harry's bed, before going to Harry's head and opening each of his closed eyes and furrowing his brow in concentration. Draco rang his hands together, gnawing on his lower lip while Petunia paced back and forth and chewing on her thin bottom lip. "They said they'll be coming by to take him for some MRI and CAT scans to see what damage has been done," she sniffed loudly.

"What do they do?" Draco asked, his voice wavering and about to break to emotion.

Petunia waved the question aside, "To see if he has any muscle damage or fractured bones."

Draco's alarmed gaze whipped around to see Severus inspecting Harry's swollen throat. He ignored Draco's look and removed another slender phial from his trouser pocket. He unfastened the cork and tipped the contents down Harry's throat, tilting the brunette's chin back so that the potion would trickle down his throat. "That should do it," Severus stated as he replaced the phial in his back pocket before turning to ease himself into the seat and dropping his head into his hand.

"What -what did you do?" Petunia's shrill voice pierced the air. Draco winced as he edged closer to Harry's bedside.

Severus removed his hand from his face and blinked. Draco was amazed. In the last two seconds Severus had looked calm and controlled -as much as possible -but now he looked as though he had removed a mask, the worry lines etched around his mouth said it all. "I gave him a potion that will lessen any internal bleeding," he pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked against the bright lights, "It works fairly quickly and should take full effect by the time the doctors come to take him in for his scans."

Petunia looked between Severus and Harry before her shoulders slumped, "Well thank you. The last thing I need to hear is how bad the injuries are. I don't want him to suffer internal bleeding."

Draco turned his attention back to Harry, ignoring the dull chatter that Petunia and Severus started up. Harry looked no better underneath the harsh florescent lights that he did in the dim living room lights in Privet Drive. His black eye looked even worse and then swelling was still quite prominent. He felt his throat clench tightly. The whiteness surrounding them made Harry look so thin and fragile. Maybe he'd always been that thin, maybe he just hadn't been paying attention to his prominent cheekbones but rather, the beauty of those great green eyes that were now closed to the world. He reached out and gingerly touching Harry's forehead and ran his index finger down over the boys' lightning bolt scar.

He felt a spark prick his fingertip.

He winced and stuck his finger in his mouth and turned to view the rest of the room -only he wasn't in the hospital room any longer. He was in a soft yellow room with soft cuddly toys littering the floor around his throat, a lopsided cot with a wailing mass of blankets. He frowned and walked forward to take the comforter from over the baby's head, when his foot caught on something -making him stagger. He looked down and felt his stomach drop. Bright green eyes were staring up at him, a single red curl spiraling down into the fear etched into the otherwise beautiful face of a young woman. He swallowed thickly. He whipped around, crouched down and whipped the blanket off of the wailing baby. The blood red scar jumped out at him through the gloom. He gnawed on his lip in panic. A shrill cry of terror ripped through his brain, making him drop to his knees with his hands pressing down tightly on his ears.

" _Draco_?" a faint echo called out through the darkness.

He clenched his eyes tighter against the screaming.

" _Draco_?!" the faint voice barked, growing louder in volume.

He opened his eyes. He blinked. The yellow walls where once again white. The screaming had stopped. The carpet had vanished. There was no baby and no woman. He was back in the hospital room crouched down on his knees, Harry's trainers pinching at his feet, with Severus' shoes glaring up at him from the grey and white speckled linoleum. He looked up with wide eyes and Severus' grip on his shoulders softened a little. He could feel tears in his eyes and hot tremors shaking his limbs. Severus frowned down at him, "Draco what's wrong?"

"I saw her!" he yelped out, his wide wet eyes staring straight up into Severus'. He clenched at the tall mans forearm. "I saw her -she was screaming -and -and -and -she was dead! And Harry -he was -he was alone!" He cuffed his nose on the back of his hand, as his watery gold lashes stuck together. He sniffed loudly, and looked up at Severus and Petunia. He swallowed to try and clear his throat but no sound came out.

Petunia frowned and inched closer, "What happened?"

Draco sniffed and tried to control the tremors running through his body, "I -I'm so sorry!" he wept as he keeled forward into Severus' arms. The dark-haired man felt a little awkward as he cradled his god-son in his arms. He adjusted their position so that he could pull Draco against his chest whilst they both sat in the hard plastic chairs.

As Draco cried, he loathed himself for feeling so small and weak and pathetic, but his heart was aching so badly. He now knew exactly what Severus felt like at having lost the love of his life.

Petunia had lost her sister.

Harry had lost his mother.

Severus had lost his lover.

And Draco ... He couldn't endure the pain of losing Harry. It would be like all of those heart-breaking experiences rolled into one. He sniffled as he curled tighter into Severus' chest feeling a vague sense of security. Over the edge of Severus' elbow he kept an eye on Harry.  _His_  Harry. He wouldn't give up hope, he knew he wouldn't.

He just needed to keep a calm head.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Results**

Petunia walked back into the room with a tray full of styrofoam cups. The smell of cheap coffee filled the air. She passed the cups around, her lips pursed tightly as she settled herself back into the hard-backed chairs. Draco looked down at the cup in his hands and cringed at the smell. He chewed on his tongue and tried to look anywhere but at the door that would admit the doctor with Harry's results. He tapped his fingers together and looked at the empty chair beside him. Severus had rushed out at 5am and hadn't explained why -just that it was an urgent matter that needed to be dealt with. The clock now read 10am and Draco was getting fidgety. If they'd been in St. Mungo's the results would have been instant.

Harry hadn't moved since he'd been brought back from his scans. He looked pale and his bruises -though faded slightly -were still large purple blossoms on his skin. Draco wanted to hold him so badly but Harry looked so frail. Especially with that strange metal contraption masking his nose. Draco bit down on the inside of his cheek and returned his gaze to the door. Where the hell was that damned doctor?

The door handle bent and swung open. A tall man in a sterile white coat entered with a clipboard clutched to his chest. "Ah you're still awake," he observed as he closed the door behind him. Petunia straightened up in the chair, her lips still pressed tightly together. "Well his results are back and the majority of his organs are normal, except for some bruising to his lower intenstine. We can treat that with a course of anti-biotics. He has a little bit of a concussion and has a few hairline fractures in his ribs and left forearm, so when he goes home he'll need a lot of rest and no loud noises." He flipped a sheet over the clipboard, "He also has another hairline fracture in his nose -as you most likely guessed."

"Is that all?" Petunia asked, her hands ringing together. "No internal bleeding? Nothing like that?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, he looked as though he was on the verge but you got him to us just in time to prevent it. We'll prescribe him medication and as soon as he is well enough you can take him home again."

"And what about what his Uncle did to him?" Petunia asked, agitation seeping into her voice.

"We have conducted a rape test which will show if in fact the allegations against your husband are true. If they are it should be an open-and-shut case in court. As for Harry he has suffered severe tears in his rectum. It will take a while to heal but he will be administered some antibiotics as well as a healing salve to help reduce any scarring. It will be extremely painful for him so he will be prescribed more pain-killers alongside his other medicines. Other than that there is nothing more we can do but ensure that he gets as much rest as possible. I'll send a nurse along to give him some more morphine." He gave Petunia a small nod before slipping the clipboard onto the end of Harry's bed with the rest of his charts, before leaving through the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Petunia sighed softly, "Well I suppose that's some good news at the very least. With the DNA results from the rape test there is no way that Vernon will be innocent."

Draco nodded but didn't say anything. He looked from the clock, to Harry, and to the clock again. He ground his teeth together. Where the hell was Severus?

~0~

"Are you sure about this Severus?" Minerva asked as she worried her hands in her lap. They were seated side-by-side in front of Dumbledore's desk. Severus had just returned from a meeting at Malfoy Manor and there had been nothing but bad news to report.

Severus inclined his head, "I'm positive. Lucius intends to start raiding muggle towns and cities -small ones at first of course -and then he will build up to the more imposing cities. He's planning to start with some in his local area believe it or not. That's one of the reasons I came to talk to you both straight away. You need to send warnings to those who have family in that area -I dread to think of any muggleborns recieving the news that their family has been killed in cold blood."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course that would be our top concern. I shall talk to the Kingsley about this at once." They watched as the old man lifted himself out of his chair and walked over to the large, ornate fireplace. From a small leather pouch he took a pinch of floo powder and dropped it into the crackling flames whilst calling out, "Kinglsey Shacklebolt." The flames roared into life, engulfing the entire fireplace. Severus blinked as the emerald flames hissed and sizzled. Soon, Kingsley's head appeared in the flames.

"Good evening Dumbledore, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he gave a smooth smile.

"We need you here urgently, Shacklebolt. It's quite literally a matter of life and death."

The Minister's expression grew grave, "Alright, step aside I'm coming through." For a moment nothing happened except for Dumbledore walking back around to his large throne behind his desk. The green flames roared once again and out of the fireplace stepped a slightly sooty Kingsley Shacklebolt. He dusted himself off before looking around at the occupants of the room, "Good evening Minerva, Severus," he inclined his head to them. They returned the gesture, solemnly. He turned his attention to Dumbledore, "So, Albus, what were you saying about life and death?"

Dumbledore waved his hand in Severus' direction, "As per our prior decision, Severus is keeping a close eye on Lucius' movements. Unfortunately, his plans are escalating a lot quicker than we had originally aniticipated."

Kinglsey frowned, "What exactly is he planning to do?"

"He's planning to start murdering and capturing muggles in small towns -mostly in his local area but then that also depends on how far out he spreads his followers," Severus explained, almost as though he was reciting a well-rehearsed speech. He'd said it far too many times and was growing weary of it all. He justed wanted to get back to his son and his godson.

Kingsley hummed in thought, "I'll post some aurors in his local towns and see if I can find out anything else. Severus, I want you to keep your head down and don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"With all due respect, Kingsley, I've done this for years. But I'll keep my head down, don't worry about me."

Kingsley gave a small smile, "Alright, well I appreciate any updates you'll have on the matter." He turned to Dumbledore, "We'll talk more about this in the morning once I have consulted with my deputy."

"Of course," Albus inclined his head as they all watched the Minister walk back to the fireplace and step into the grate. With a roar of the flames, he disappeared. The green flames died away until only embers remained. Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He returned his attention to Severus with a tired expression. "Now, Severus, you mentioned that there was another reason that you came here this evening to tell us about what Lucius was up to. Would you care to tell us the other reason?"

"It's about my son, Albus. Both he and his aunt as well as Draco need stronger protection than just a feeble blood connection. Harry's own magic is stunted, it won't help him now. He needs to be in a magical establishment. He needs it, Albus. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that his life was in danger."

Albus frowned, "Are you sure it is such a wise move to introduce your son into the magical world without explaining things to him first?"

Severus nodded his head, "It's the only way I can guarantee his saftey. He was beaten by his uncle tonight and is now under observation in a muggle hospital. If he'd been taken to St. Mungo's he'd have been treated by now but unfortunately he isn't. I've had to sneak him a few potions already and they seem to have helped but I won't know for sure until I get back to the hospital."

"He was beaten by his uncle?" Minerva gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as her eyes scanned his face. "Albus, we can't allow the boy to suffer like this, especially with Lucius moving about a lot faster than we had anticipated."

Albus paused to think for a moment, his fingertips steepled in front of his mouth. "Well, even if we did put them all into some form of protection program -where would we even put them? As you have already stated, Severus, your house isn't a safe-house."

Severus shook his head, "I wasn't initially thinking about my house. I was thinking of somewhere where he will get the best or protection and where there will be a lot of room."

"What did you have in mind, Severus?" Minerva asked as she reached out with pale hands to pour herself a cup of tea. She often did that when she was a little nervous or had a lot on her mind.

"I was considering asking you, Albus, if I could send them all to Grimmauld place."

Albus' face darkened momentarily, "Is that wise, Severus? Surely that would be a top priority on Lucius' list?"

"Not at present, no. It's headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Lucius wouldn't be dumb enough to make a move on such a highly guarded establishment so early on," Severus confirmed. He then narrowed his eyes at the old man, "Is there a reason that you don't want them to go to Grimmauld place?"

"Not a problem of mine to confront, my boy. But you and Sirius have not exactly seen eye-to-eye. And now that his godson is being brought into the mix do you really think that he will be rational about any of this?" Albus placated.

Severus quirked a dark eyebrow, "I'd assume that  _with_  his godson concerned, he would be more than happy to do whatever it takes to ensure his safety."

Albus inclined his head, "That's very true. Well all I can promise you is that I will consult with Sirius and whoever else is staying at the house at present, and see what their take on the matter is. How long before young Harry absolutely has to leave the muggle hospital?"

"At the latest, within three days. He needs to be kept in for observation but I will be administering potions to speed up the process."

Minerva looked over at Albus, and then back to Severus, "Well how long before Lucius plans on executing his attacks?"

"Before the week is out," Severus confirmed, "At the most we only have two to three days before anything happens. I will take Petunia and Draco back to the Dursely's house so that they can pack their essentials."

"What about the Uncle? Will he be take to court?" Minerva asked, her eyes gleaming with worry.

"I should imagine so," Severus stated, "How he has escaped incaceration for this long is beyond me. I figured that Harry could be escorted to the muggle court by one or two or us -whoever is actually as the house."

"That sounds very logical," Albus concluded, "Well I shall go to the house tonight and talk to the occupants. Of course Sirius needs to be in agreement by at least seventy per cent, but as you said he should readily agree where Harry is concerned."

Severus nodded, "In that case I shall leave you in peace, Albus. It's been a long night for me, so I must return and see how my son is before retiring for the day. I've gone over thirty hours without proper rest or food."

"Of course Severus," Albus gave an understanding smile, "Send my regards to Petunia. This must be a dark time for her."

Severus stopped at the doorway to the circular office, his hand resting on the door frame. He looked back at the headmaster, "Indeed, Albus. It's a dark time for us all."

Without another word he left the office.

~0~

As soon as Severus entered Harry's private room, he encountered a slightly more relieved Petunia and a pacing Draco who was biting down on his thumbnails as he stalked the length of the room. He closed the door behind him and alerted them both to his presence. "Oh good, you're back!" Petunia gave a wan smile, "We got the results back while you were out. He had some severe tearing to his rectum and a fracture in his nose as well some internal bruising on his lower intestine."

Severus blinked. He hadn't expected so much damage, but then -judging from the size and weight or Vernon Dursley -it came as no real surprise. He licked his dry lips. "Well I have some potions at home that will help with the bruising and I can fix his nose now," he stated as he calmly withdrew his wand from his coat.

Petunia blanched at the wand, making Draco frown at her. "Won't you get in trouble, Sev?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry's gaunt features.

"I'm allowed to do magic, Draco. And anyway, Petunia here knows about the magical world. She's most likely seen magic before with her sister, so I won't get into trouble." With his wand in hand, he went over to Harry's bedside. With nimble fingers he managed to remove the surgical tape holding the sterile metal frame on Harry's nose. Draco grimaced at how purple and swollen Harry's nose looked. Petunia emitted a small sound in the back of her throat, and squeezed her hands together tightly. Severus placed the frame on the bed and raised his wand. Pointing it at Harry's nose, he murmured, " _Episkey_!"

There was a faint ' _crick_ ' of bone on bone and the shift of Harry's nose back into its original position. A frown marred Harry's forehead and his head shifted slightly but other than that, he didn't move.

"Is it fixed?" Petunia asked curiously, peering close at Harry.

Severus nodded, "It's fixed. But I'll need to put the frame back on just so that the nurse won't get suspicious."

"Why were you gone so long?" Draco asked as Severus replaced the frame on Harry's face.

"I was talking to Dumbledore about moving you three to a safer environment," he stated calmly as smoothed the surgical tape down gently onto Harry's face. He then turned to the plastic chairs and sat down, his legs feeling weak with the lack of sleep.

"Move us? Where to?" Petunia asked, her voice wavering at the prospect of moving.

"A safe-house. Things are too risky at the moment, and now with Harry needing close medical attention as well as the protection for you all -it would just be a whole lot easier."

"Sev -what safe-house are you talking about?" Draco asked sceptically, knowing full well that they couldn't go to his godfather's house.

"Grimmauld place. The head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix -"

"I remember that!" Petunia whispered shrilly, "Lily wrote and told me about it before she fell pregnant. It sounded too risky for someone as young as she'd been."

Severus inclined his head, "It's a huge responsibility to be accepted into the order. Even higher if you're invited into the inner circle with Dumbledore."

"I'd imagine so," Petunia stated more to herself. "So this house we'd be going to -has it been confirmed yet?"

"Dumbledore is working on that as we speak. Now I think it would be best for you to go and back your essentials as well as Harry's. Anything you might need to take with you."

Petunia pressed her lips together, "I can only managed so much."

"Draco can go with you later on," Severus stated looking at how rumpled and exhausted both Petunia and his godson looked. "It'll also be a chance for you to both get some rest and something to eat."

"Why do I have to go?" Draco snapped, "I need to stay here with Harry!"

Severus glared down at the blonde boy, "You'll do as I say, Draco. Petunia needs your help, and neither of you will be helping Harry if you're both exhausted and fatigued."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but a soft yet firm hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to look at Petunia who had a renewed sense of weary determination set on her face. "He'll be alright, Draco. Severus will stay and watch over him and he's right; we do both need our rest. If we're falling all over ourselves then there is no way we'll be any help to Harry."

Draco's shoulders slumped, "I just -I don't want to leave him."

Petunia smiled understandingly, "Neither do I. But your godfather is right. He usually is. Now come on, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Draco looked as though he wanted to try and make another feeble excuse to stay in the ward, but decided against it.

"It'll be alright," Severus assured him. Draco nodded weakly before he allowed Petunia to guide him out of the private room. As the door closed, he gave one final look over his shoulder to Harry before disappearing around the doorframe.

Severus watched as the door clicked shut behind them before slumping further into the chair, his face dropping down into his hands, "I hope it'll all be okay," he breathed before flicking his wand at the blinds and plunging the room into a heavy gloom.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Police**

Petunia's key clicked in the lock of the front door. It swung open to reveal a dark house, haunted only by the impression the fight had left ghosting along the walls, and whispering under every door. There was a distinct chill in the air as they both crossed over the threshold. Draco shivered as Petunia closed the door to the darkness outside, before she flicked on a few light switches, bathing the floral wallpaper in golden light. Everything looked so bleak -so drained of life -he wanted to turn and run back outside into the cloying night.

"So -where do we start?" he asked tensely as he eyed the dimly lit kitchen, living room and dining room. Another shiver went through him as his eyes fell on the locked cupboard under the stairs.

Petunia hummed in thought before she took a key off the hook by the door, bent down and unlocked the cupboard. Draco winced at the sight of the squashed bed inside. From the furthest region she pulled out a pair of suitcases. "You can take one and fill it with Harry's things from his bedroom. He won't have much else around the house."

She passed one over to him, "You take this one and I'll try and fit some of my things into this one, okay?"

Draco could only nod mutely as he grasped the handle of the suitcase, and turned to hoist it up the staircase to the first floor landing. The ghosts of the memories he had shared with Harry over the Summer flickered over the flowers dotting the wallpaper. The lost scent of sun-baked concrete, fresh cut grass and musky, tanned skin tickled his nose. A shiver ran down his spine as he came face to face with Harry's bedroom door. It stood wide open from where the brute had barged in. The room itself was in shambles; the bed was practically flipped onto its side, the items on the desk were smashed and flung across the thin carpet, and one of the posters over Harry's narrow bed had ripped in one of the bottom corners.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he hoisted the trunk up onto the bed and unfastened the clips. The lid dropped heavily onto the wall opposite, the stifling scent of dust wafting out into Draco's face. He chewed on his cheeks for a moment, eyeing the interior of the empty trunk, before sighing and turning to the chest-of-drawers behind him. He unpacked each of the drawers, one at a time, and organised them neatly inside the suitcase. He left a large space on one side to stack Harry's few pairs of shoes inside. Bundled socks and underwear were eased into every small available space before he gathered the items from the desk and scattered on the floor, and zipped them up into the extension inside the lid of the case.

He zipped up the case and then fastened the buckles up and dragged it off of the bed. At the door of the small boxed-in bedroom, Draco turned in the doorway. He felt a tug on his heart as he knew it would be the last time he set eyes on that room. A room that held so many wonderful memories for him. His stomach knotted before he stepped out into the hallway before pulling the door closed behind him.

~0~

It took another sixteen hours before Harry was even able to crack his eyes open in his drug-induced state. His black-eyes had reduced in swelling and -according to Severus -his hair-line fractures had healed at a fast rate that seemed to surprise the doctor in charge of him. When he opened his eyes though -it was dark and he was alone. The temperature in the room was cool and yet he felt as though he were being suffocated. He was just not used to consciously breathing. His skin was cold to the touch, so he drew the blankets up around his shoulders and wriggled about on the pillows, his back stiff and sore from lying in the same position for an extended period of time.

He opened his mouth to call out and winced as he felt his dry mouth crack down his throat. He clamped his jaw shut as he glanced around for water. There was none.

He whimpered at the back of his throat and shifted his heavy head from one side to the other. He could feel his heart beat growing faster behind his ribs. He parted his lips, "Hello?" he croaked out. It felt like he had paper-cuts lining his throat and mouth. He winced and willed saliva to dampen his tongue. "Hello?!" he forced the yell, his voice breaking against the strain of dryness.

After a few more forced attempts of yelling, his door opened up and a nurse poked her head inside. "You're awake? One moment, let me just call your doctor. Stay awake, okay?"

Harry gave a nod despite the nurse already disappearing from the door-frame.

Within ten minutes his door opened and the nurse walked in closely follow by -he assumed -Harry's doctor. He was a tall man with a rather flat chin and bushy eyebrows. The lights flickered on, piercing the blurred world Harry saw. He squinted through his eyelashes to look up at the tall white blur of his doctor. He blinked a few more times before giving up on focusing his eyesight.

"So Mister Potter, how are you feeling?" the doctor's low voice asked. He frowned and shook his head weakly.

"Th-thirsty -" he managed to rasp out.

The nurse quickly came over to one side of the bed. The sound of water sloshing down into a plastic cup rang out from his left side. He looked at her dark blurred uniform and reached blindly for the cup she offered to him. She didn't let go as she raised the cup to his lips and he drank greedily, the coolness washing his insides clean. He shivered as he thirst was sated. The cup moved away and he swallowed, "Better?" the nurse asked. He could only nod his head.

After another while of silence where only the doctor's shuffling movements could be heard, the overhead lights were turned on, momentarily blinding him whilst a stethoscope was pressed against Harry's chest, his temperature was taken, his eyes were checked, along with his vitals. He winced at being prodded and poked, but didn't complain as he opened his mouth -God, he could taste the bed breath! -so that the doctor could look down his throat. He shivered again as his glasses were handed to him and the room swam into focus. The metal frames were cold on his face, but he didn't mind. It helped to keep him a little more alert.

The doctor made some notes on the clipboard as he spoke, "Well other than the bruising and some swelling, you seem to be improving a lot more than we would have expected. We will need to book you in for a scan to make sure that your fractures are healing nicely. I suppose we can do that for you first thing in the morning."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the prospect of a scan but didn't make any complaints. When silence reigned once again, he licked his dried lips and croaked, "Where's my family?"

The nurse smiled softly at him, "They probably went home to get some more clothes and have a decent cup of tea. I'm sure they'll be back first thing in the morning."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Wh -T-Time?" he asked, his tongue feeling like a heavy weight in his mouth.

"Really late, dear," the nurse answered in a soft voice, "Why don't you try and go to sleep? You'll need your rest for tomorrow for when the police come back."

"Hush now!" snapped the doctor before lowering his tone, "Don't worry him even more. Let's just let him rest and get these tests over and done with."

Harry frowned at the mention of the police. He hadn't meant to cause any trouble. He blanched as the light was turned off; he hoped Vernon didn't visit him. He sighed. It would most likely happen and then he would be left to tell the police how he had fallen and gotten beaten up by his whale of a cousin -like all the other times. He wondered why the police bothered anymore. They never believed him. Why should it be any different now?

For two hours he tossed and turned in the stiff hospital bed, the smell of cleanliness and disinfectant clinging to everything. He missed the smells of his own room. Worn out, sure, but it was still 'home'. Home was where he would recover -not in this dingy, white place. The whiteness was cold and made him shiver violently. He wanted to get out of the bed and walk around, stretch his stiff legs but he knew there was no point. He would fall to the cold linoleum floor and his body would convulse at the dramatic change of temperature. At leas under the blankets was warm -to an extent.

He wrigged his toes and winced at how cold they were.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the blurry room and rested back against the pillows, still warm from when he had drifted back to consciousness. He somehow still felt tired -utterly bone-tired. He sighed and nestled onto his side, his back aching and stiff, and curled his legs up to his stomach. His muscles ached but it was a relief to get his muscles working again. Even if it was just for him to get some proper sleep.

~0~

The next morning, after a tedious breakfast of dry toast and burning tea so hot that it singed the taste-buds before any flavor had seeped through, Draco and Petunia were drawn out of the stiff silence by three sharp raps on the front door. Petunia skirted around the kitchen door frame to scurry down the hall, leaving Draco alone at the table with a soggy piece of toast in his limp hand. He hadn't slept well the night before. He'd slept in the spare room, as there was too much mess in Harry's. It hadn't been the same; the mattress had been thin and lumpy and there was no defined indent for his body like there was in Harry's.

He hadn't slept too well despite his brain telling them that if he slept, the sooner he would be on his way to see Harry in the hospital. He hoped he was awake.

Voices from the front door drew his attention and he leaned back in the chair to look at who was bothering them at such an early hour. He felt relieved when he saw Severus' dark figure. That's when the phone hanging on the kitchen phone began to ring. "Draco can you answer that?!" Petunia called out from the front door as she turned back to talking with Severus in quiet tones.

Draco blanched and then turned his eye to the ringing machine. He loathed it. It was such a noisy little bastard. He sighed as it continued to ring and then pushed himself out from under the table and went to snatch it off the wall. "Hello?" he grumbled into the mouthpiece.

" _Hello may I speak to Mrs. Dursley, please_?"

"She's busy at the moment can I take a message?" he asked, frowning at how tinny her voice sounded.

" _I really need to speak with her it's urgent. It's about her nephew, Harry Potter_."

"I'm her son, Dudley," he lied easily, "I can give her the message."

" _Oh right_ ," the shuffling of paper rattled in his ear, " _Well just let her know that he is awake and is getting quite restless. The police have been notified and will be here to question him in the afternoon_."

"He's awake?" Draco repeated. He felt his heart lurch in his chest. It ached. "That's great news," he mumbled out, not really hearing his own words as he replaced the receiver. His body felt heavy as he steered himself around the door frame and down the corridor towards the front door. "Good morning Sev," he grunted as he looked over Petunia's bony shoulder, "Apparently Harry's woken up ... and the police want to talk to him this afternoon."

Though relief flashed through Severus' dark eyes, he merely inclined his head, "We shall go to him shortly. At the moment I want both of you to get your things into the car," he indicated he muggle car humming at the end of the drive, "And then we'll go to the hospital."

Within twenty minutes the dishes were rinsed clean and stacked away and the suitcases were packed into the enlarged trunk of Severus' hired muggle car. Draco went back into the house, feeling as though he might have left something. He hovered outside the door of Harry's room, the police tape still stretched tight across the door. He shivered as he looked onward into the room. It looked so bleak and empty ... he wanted to turn the lights on and banish the chill from the air. He rubbed at his arms and zipped the hoodie up to his chin. There was nothing left in the room that held any value.

He sighed heavily and turned away from the room, a weight tugging down at his heart. He stomped down the stairs and out of the door, leaving Petunia to lock it behind her. He slid into the backseat of Severus' car and buckled up. Petunia followed suit and the engine started up.

The drive to the hospital was in a comfortable silence. The air from the heater warmed Draco's numb toes but his thoughts kept him distracted. He couldn't wait to see Harry ... but did Harry want to see him? He had witnessed the danger Harry was in and jumped to the rescue like some clumsy muggle prince and what if Harry felt embarrassed by that? Surely he would be far more happy to be alive than bother with feeling awkward? Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hoped there wouldn't be any issues.

The hospital hadn't changed over night; it stank of disinfectant and was far too clean to be safe. He felt as though he would slip on the floor as soon as he stepped out of the reception area. The whiteness everywhere made him feel like he should be bleached. They traveled the familiar route to Harry's room before they stopped at the reception area and told the nurse who they were and who they needed to see. Draco hung back behind Severus and Petunia. Paired up against the nurses they were far too imposing. They were marched to the familiar room and the door swung open. Draco held his breath as they entered, with him still at the back of the procession.

Relief washed through his aching chest as he saw Harry sitting upright in bed and eating some soft food off of a tray secured over his bed. He still looked as pale as the bed sheets but it was still an improvement from his bluish grey tint that he previously had. He looked up as they walked in and gave a weak smile around a spoonful of porridge. It looked a little bleak but Harry was swallowing it greedily so it seemed to be better than it looked. Petunia brushed over quickly around his side of the bed and hugged him awkwardly over the table, "I'm so glad you're alright!" she gushed as Severus strode up and squeezed Harry's shoulder in an affectionate manner. Harry smiled at both of them -and then he looked up at Draco.

"I've missed you all," he gave a weak smile before looking over at me again, "Don't I get a hug from you?" he teased feebly, raising a bruised eyebrow.

Draco smiled and hurried over to loop his arms around Harry's neck. He buried his nose against Harry's neck and breathed in the clean, sweet scent. There was no hesitation, no tense muscles. Relief flooded through him once again and Harry hugged him back. He pulled away and -resisting the urge to press a kiss to Harry's forehead -went over to draw a chair closer to the bed so he could sit in it.

"So does anyone know when the policemen are supposed to come here and question you?" Severus asked curtly, all business now that he saw Harry was awake and for the most part, well.

"The nurse said about 3pm," Harry offered as he wiped at his mouth with his knuckles. Severus nodded but said nothing more as he and Petunia reluctantly left to get something for us all to eat from the cafeteria.

~ **3PM** ~

Later that afternoon they had been having a pleasant conversation with some fruit and sandwiches. Draco tossed a fresh green apple between his hands before ripping a huge bite out of it with his teeth. The juice ran down his chin and it made Harry smile over at him. Their chatter was general when a nurse decided to pop her head in and informing them that a policeman was waiting outside. A silence washed over them. "Do you want someone to stay with you?" the nurse asked.

Harry clicked his tongue before nodding, fiddling with the soft blushing apple in his hand. He glanced over every face and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I'll stay," Severus' voice cut through the room, making no room for the nurse to argue. Petunia gave Severus a small smile before standing up and beckoning for Draco to follow her. He sighed heavily and gave Harry's cold forearm a final squeeze before dragging himself out of the room. Severus turned to Harry as soon as the door 'clicked' shut. "Listen to me Harry, answer as truthfully as possible, do you understand me? Hold nothing back. They need to know the truth."

Harry shuddered beside him, and gave a shake with his head, "No ... I c-can't."

Severus leaned over and squeezed Harry's shoulder tighter, "Harry you have to trust me on this. If you want your uncle put away then you need to tell the truth. Promise me, you'll tell him the truth." He watched as Harry chewed on his lower lip before nodding stiffly.

The door clicked open and a tall police officer stepped inside. His uniform looked pristine and stiff on his broad shoulders and clasped around his stiff neck. "Good afternoon my name is Officer Auld, I understand that I need to take a statement from a Mister Potter?"

"That's me," Harry offered weakly, tossing the apple over to the small cheap IKEA table on his right.

Officer Auld came into the room, closing the door behind him, before pulling up at a chair opposite Harry and taking a small tape recorder out of his back pocket. He clicked the button to start the tape. "Alright, I would like you to confirm that you are Harry Potter of number four Privet Drive."

"Yes, I am," Harry mumbled, his chest feeling heavy as he spoke. His muscles seemed to clench up as he forced himself out of his chair to adjust his gown with a blanket over his legs.

The officer nodded his head as he drew up a chair and sat down, his back could not have been straighter if Severus rammed a rod up his backside. "Okay I need to get a full statement from you about what your Uncle did to you. Based on your statement, it will determine if and for how long he will be sent to prison."

"If?" Severus sneered, his dark eyes narrowing.

Harry swallowed and cast a glance over at Severus, "I ... um ... I just-"

"Harry? Would you like a glass of water?" Severus asked, turning to the young boy. Harry nodded, his body rigid. Severus stood up and walked over to the small counter where he picked up a horrid plastic cup -stupid muggles -and poured some water from the jug. He gnawed on his tongue before slipping a small phial out of his coat pocket. The liquid inside was clear ... undetectable in the water. He popped the small cork and tipped the phial inside. He returned to Harry's side and handed him the cup, "there you go."

He watched as Harry accepted the cup and drank it down quickly. He licked his parched lips before frowning. Severus held his breath. Harry looked up at the officer with uncertainty in his eyes, "Where would you like me to start?"

~0~

Petunia was feeling anxious as they waited for Harry's questioning to be complete. A female officer had accompanied them to the cafeteria where she had taken a statement from both Petunia and Draco. Luckily the only other person there was a solitary man in a wheelchair who looked as though he was wearing a hearing aid. They were both agitated as the officer walked off with their statements. The harsh lights did nothing for either of their headaches.

"How long is this going to take?" Draco growled under his breath, his knee bouncing as he waited restlessly behind the small table.

Petunia shook her head, "This is ridiculous. He needs his rest. We need to take him home away from all these ... " she trailed off with a heavy sigh. Draco chewed the inside of his cheek as he scanned the hallways looking for the police officers to come back down. His eyes darted between the corridor to the clock on the wall, and back again. "Draco stop tapping!" Petunia sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. Draco was about to retort when the two officers rounded the corners.

"Mrs. Dursley? Thank you and for your co-operation. This will really help with the investigation. I would advise you not to return to Privet drive -is there anyone else you can stay with?" Officer Auld asked, frowning between the two of them.

Petunia nodded, "Yes, Severus has a house that he is taking us to up London. We will be safer there. Vernon doesn't know where it is."

Officer Auld frowned even deeper, "Are you sure about that ma'am?"

Petunia nodded, "Oh yes quite sure. You might even say it's -unplottable."

As soon as they were taken back up to the room Harry was reclining in bed, looking as white as the wall behind him, his black lashes wet and stuck together. Severus was beside him, his low voice soothing Harry, his hand grasping the young boys on top of the blankets. "It will be okay Harry, you did the right thing."

"I couldn't stop it -the words just kept coming like they needed to be said," he whimpered.

"They did need to be said, Harry, " Severus assured, "Now let me go and call a nurse so that she can check on you." As he stood up and walked out of the room with a glance over his shoulder, he huffed to himself at having spiked Harry's drink. The details of what had actually happened were enough to make him feel physically ill. He wanted to get out and get fresh air but he needed to remain calm for Harry's -his son's -sake. He drew in deep breaths as he came to the nurse's station and demanded that she come and check on him. He was thankful that every drink Harry had taken he had slipped in some skele-gro -making Harry wince at the bitter taste but not questioning it -and other almost undetectable potions that healed any internal bruising and bleeding. If his calculations were correct -and when were they wrong? -Harry would be allowed to leave that evening.

Petunia and Draco came out of the lifts and hurried over to him, "How did it go?" Petunia asked her mouth pinched at the corners.

Severus nodded, "It was -has been going on longer than I had expected. I have no doubt you will hear about it in the trial. But for now ... he is being checked over and should be released into our care this evening. Then we can drive up to London and get him to the safe house."

Draco frowned, "Are you sure that he will be safe there?"

Severus nodded, "No question about it. It may be dark there, but it's quiet. At the moment that is all Harry will need."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
**

**A Long Night**

Harry shivered as he sat on the hospital bed and had one of the nurses help him to get dressed into a pair of loose jeans, a baggy shirt and a thick, warm hoodie. It was awkward trying to wedge his feet into a pair of socks and then his trainers that squeaked on the linoleum floor when he stood up from the bed and waited for the nurse to draw the curtain back. Petunia smiled tightly up at him from the chair she was sitting in on the opposite side of the room behind the thin curtain. "Are you ready now, Harry?" she asked quietly, as she stood up and brushed his lank fringe out of his eyes. He gave a tight little nod before Petunia smiled and then steered him out of the room, thanking the nurse over her shoulder as they left.

As they strolled down the brightly lit corridors Harry looked up at his aunt, "Where are Severus and Draco?" he asked, his voice cracking as his muscles ached.

Petunia squeezed his shoulder as she marched alongside him, "They're getting the car around from the car park. I told them not to park there but the man is stubborn. It'll cost him a fortune." Harry gave a stiff nod of his head before pressing his lips together and ducking inside the lifts when the doors slid open before them. He felt his stomach drop as the lift dropped down through the shaft to the ground floor. The doors slid open and they walked out, the chill in the air wafting down the corridor from the reception area. Harry wrapped his arms around him as they reluctantly edged out into the cold. Clicking her tongue absently, Petunia looked from side to side trying to spy Severus. "They should be here, by now," she murmured to herself.

Harry could only nod his head absently, tightening his grip around his own torso. He shivered violently. He strained his ears to listen for an approaching car. Soon, the crunch of tires on gravel came to his ears. He turned his head as did Petunia, to see Severus and Draco's gaunt features peering out of the front windscreen of a gleaming black car. They pulled to a stop just outside the doors of the hospital. Without a word, Petunia went over and opened the back-door of the car.

She turned to look at Harry, "Come on, get in. You can rest some more in the back." Harry nodded his head and ducked into the back seat before listening to Petunia's small heels clicking around the back of the car. The back door opposite him opened and she climbed in, slammed the door shut, and buckled her belt.

Severus looked back over his shoulder, his dark eyes gleaming in the dark night. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, his voice quiet and concerned. A soft murmur came from each of them. Severus nodded his head, his eyes lingering on Harry for a moment longer than necessary, before he turned back to face the front, and pulled away from the hospital entrance.

The orange glow of the street-lamps flashed past them at an alarming speed. The orange stripes raced over Draco's face, his sour expression focused ahead. His knees were drawn up, his trainers on the edge of the seat despite Severus' cutting demands for him to put them down. Draco would merely turn his head and glare at his godfather before huffing and turning his head back to stare out the front.

Soon the smaller houses grew taller, and more tightly packed together until there were nothing but blocks of flats and tall, glowing shops packed along the pavements. The bright lights hurt Harry's eyes, so he pulled his hood up, turned his back to the window. Toeing off his trainers, he tucked his legs up to his chin, sighed and slouched lower in his seat.

A chill seeped into the car, forcing Severus to switch on the internal heating system.

Petunia had fallen asleep opposite Harry within half an hour in the car. Harry had reached over and tucked a small tartan blankets around her slim figure. He had then leaned back and sighed, his skin feeling cold and tight on his skeleton.

No one in the car spoke.

Severus was too busy driving, but even Draco seemed shaken by what had happened. He kept his eyes focused forward, fighting the itch to turn around and look at Harry. He wanted to -but he was scared. Scared that if he turned around now, then he would cave and everything would be forgiven and forgotten. Nothing else would matter. He couldn't let that happen. Nothing was okay. Nothing was normal. He curled his fingers into fists, and ground his teeth together. He wanted to hurt Vernon Dursley -even more if he could. The doctors had said it was lucky that Draco had been there, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to arrest the man.

He was a witness.

He didn't want to be, but he would gladly do whatever it took to put that vile man behind bars.

He shivered and rubbed at his arms. The city of London loomed and swelled around them, swallowing them up, making them all anonymous. He looked over at Harry who was slumped low in his seat. He felt his heart twist in his chest as the bright lights illuminated Harry's bruised skin. He swallowed thickly. He watched as Harry peered up from beneath his hood, the movement making Draco start slightly in his seat. He was about to turn away, but instead he softened his features and gave a small, timid smile.

A knot disappeared in his chest and he felt calm ebb into his aching muscles.

Severus glanced in his review mirror and then sideways at Draco. "How are you boys doing?" he asked softly, the lights glaring in his eyes as he put the car into drive after a red light.

"I'm alright," Draco murmured, folding his arms tighter around her. Harry hummed in response from the back seat.

Severus nodded his head, "Well I've sent word ahead so once we get there and you've rested a little bit, there will be food for you."

Harry frowned at this. He leaned forward in the leather seat, his interest piqued, "Excuse me, Mister Snape, but where exactly are you taking us?"

Severus glanced back in the rear-view mirror, "Just a house, Harry. There are people there who can help us and more specifically, you."

Harry frowned even deeper, "Why me?" he asked softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"Just ... It'll be fine," he strained as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Harry could only slump back in the backseat as the car swerved beneath him and they crawled around the edge of a small grassy area surrounded by tall gleaming black gates. Harry yawned and stretched awkwardly, the lack of leg room making his knees creak and groan for the freedom to stretch out. His neck felt stiff. "Where are we?" he asked through another yawn as Severus pulled up to the curb and put the car into 'PARK'.

Severus looked from Draco's frown to Harry's slightly panicking look before drawing in a deep breath. "We're at a house that's used by ... an organisation."

"What's it called?"

Severus cast a look over the road at the bleak looking house that concealed the entrance to where they wanted to go. "Grimmauld place," he responded bleakly.

Silence befell them as they unfastened their belts, shook Petunia awake and stepped out onto the gritty, pavement in front of the gleaming black iron fence. Petunia rubbed at her eyes, muttering about how she shouldn't have fallen asleep so easily. She wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and hugged him close. Over his mass of hair, Severus gave Petunia a short nod. She steered Harry over towards the railings of the grassy area and leaned on him a little more. Severus turned to the house and murmured the writing that was on the piece of parchment he held in his hands.

Draco flinched at the dry rumbling as number twelve emerged from between the muggle houses lined up on either side. He glanced back at Harry and his aunt but they didn't seem to notice the pavement quaking underfoot.

When Harry turned back around, he thought that the houses were slightly like before, but he merely blinked owlishly a few times, wincing at how sore his eyeballs felt, before bending to help unload the suitcases and trunk from the boot of Severus' car. Severus locked his car and as Petunia ushered both young men across the road, and whilst their backs were turned he murmured an untraceable charm over the car so that none of their magic could be found on it.

The door of number twelve had glossy black paint, much like the rest in the long line of houses, the large snake knocker gleaming dully in the moonlight.

Severus reached up and knocked three times.

~0~

A chain drew back and then the door swung open after several moments of tense silence. A pasty faced man with mousy brown hair flopping down limply over his face, a drab grey cardigan hanging limply off his shoulders. He looked so tired, as though he hadn't slept in weeks. The only unnerving thing about him that perturbed Harry, was the grim pale welts that stretched over his face as though a rabid dog had attacked him. "Good evening Severus," he gave a tired smile as he looked over at the rest of them, "Hello Draco, Petunia," he paused and his amber eyes fixed on Harry. He shifted under the mans gaze. "And this must be Harry." It wasn't a question. It seemed this man already knew who he was. The thought made him feel itchy.

Severus inclined his head, "Lupin," he responded coolly, his dark eyes glinting, "Is everyone in bed or are we to be disturbed by annoying brats all night?"

Remus' expression barely changed, "They're in bed. It's only Sirius and I in the kitchen. We were waiting up for you to come. We thought it best to just ... help get it settled beforehand."

Severus nodded and Remus stepped back, opening the door wider. One-by-one they ambled through the front door, dragging their bags and suitcases behind them. They followed the amber-eyed man down the narrow hallway and into a high-walled kitchen room, with dark walls, and oaken furniture with a fireplace behind the head of the table, and the lamps attached to the walls.

One-by-one they sidled into the kitchen, propping their cases up along the small oak cabinet beside the door.

At the head of the table a man slouched over the table, his mass of dark curls curling around his cheeks and neck. His tailored coat made his posture look impeccable. His eyes slid open as they shuffled in, his ringed hand falling down onto the tabletop. His eyes shone as they ran over all of them, and then falling upon Harry. His Adams apple bobbed. Harry swallowed thickly as well, the grip in his pocket tightening. The man flicked his eyes between Harry, Severus and Lupin, before he swallowed again, and pushed himself away from the table, the chair scraping back on the flagstone floor.

He walked over to them all, the others shifting back slightly so that no one stood between him and Harry.

Harry wanted to run, or hide. Be anywhere but there. He didn't want to be so close to a stranger.

"Harry Potter," the man breathed, as though he couldn't believe the words falling out of his own mouth. He reached out and grasped Harry's tense shoulders, before tugging him against his firm chest, and trapping in the roughest embrace that Harry had ever felt. He almost shoved the taller man away, but the brush of soft dark hair, comforting yet firm muscles and the soft scent of a homely environment coaxed his own muscles to soften slightly. He felt a little hot and awkward as he wasn't let go. Instead, he listened as the man breathed in deeply before letting out a choked sob, "I'm so sorry," he rasped into Harry's ear. "I'm so, so sorry," he repeated, his sniffing sharp and harsh.

Harry cast a panicked look over at where his aunt, Draco and Severus stood over with Lupin by the kitchen counter.

Lupin walked over calmly, his amber eyes glowing like warm honey. He placed a firm hand on the mans shoulder and slowly, Harry was released from the embrace, his frown deepening as he looked up at them both. "Who -who are you?"

All eyes were on him now, waiting for his reaction to what was to come. He felt his own heart thudding in his chest as he watched Lupin draw in a breath and calm himself. "Harry ... We were friends with your parents and-"

"You knew my parents?" Harry's attention was piqued even more.

The curly haired man nodded, "Harry -I'm er I don't know if your aunt -"

Severus cut across them, "Black, stop rambling and let the boy sit down and eat something. I'm sure we could all do with some hot food. Lupin, do you have anything in the larder?"

The curly haired man -Black -scowled at Severus but said nothing else as he resumed his place at the head of the table whilst Lupin limped over to a small wooden door nestled into the far wall, leaning down to the larder. Draco and Petunia were invited to sit down which they did without saying anything, their faces all too tired for their mouths to open or to force smiles. Harry had so many questions to ask but Severus' tight-lipped expression silenced him until some food was placed on the table.

"There you go Harry," Lupin gave a tired but warm smile that made Harry relax a little as he started to eat the warm, thick soup and drink the tea.

They started to eat in silence until Harry could not take it anymore, "Um I'm sorry but who are you people?" he asked as he twirled his spoon between his thumb and forefinger. He was especially unnerved when Draco avoided his gaze.

The adults all shared a look. The curly haired man -Black -cleared his throat and steepled his fingers in front of him. "Well ... Harry, what do you know about your parents?"

Harry blinked before frowning, "That they were called James and Lily, and my dad drove into a tree killing my mother and giving me this scar," he touched his forehead.

The man sighed and rubbed at his forehead, "Nothing else?" Harry shook his head.

"Well then I think it's safe to say that you have been misinformed, Harry," Lupin stated calmly, his voice practical and somehow soothing. Harry frowned. "Your mother was murdered, Harry. By a madman. Somehow you managed to survive the attack, and destroyed the man. That scar," he pointed at Harry's head, "is a survival scar from the darkest man our world has ever known."

Harry swallowed thickly and placed his spoon down, his appetite disappearing. "Why did you say only my mother? Surely, my father was there with her?"

A scrutinizing look passed between the three grown men over Harry's head. Lupin cleared his throat, "Your father was ... somewhere else at the time. Not that there was much he could have done in the matter either."

Harry drew in quick breaths, "And what do you mean by our world?" he snapped roughly, his fingers curling into fists over and over in his lap.

Lupin licked at his lips, "I know that this will be a bit of a shock for you, Harry, but ... you're not 'just Harry'. You were born of a very powerful witch and wizard. You lived in a small village called Godric's Hollow. The man who killed your mother ... was called Voldemort."

"That's a stupid name!" Harry seethed, his temper crackling inside his head.

The two men down his end of the table nodded their heads, "Indeed it is," Lupin continued, "His real name was Tom Riddle. He used a killing curse on your mother but when he tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and killed him instead."

"Why did it rebound?" Harry asked tightly.

"Your mother died whilst protecting you. Dark Magic cannot stand up against love -the oldest magic in the world -hence why it rebounded. You were protected by your mother's love. That's why you have that scar."

"So that means that -"

"You're a wizard, Harry," Lupin finished the sentence off for him.

Harry paused for a moment, thinking. His mother was a witch. His father was a wizard. His mother had died protecting him. She was the only reason he was alive at that moment. He felt his heart ache a little. At least she had loved him enough. That was the main thing. He took a few deep breaths before running a hand through his hair, "So why am I here? Who are you two?" he asked, his voice hitching slightly.

"We were friends of your parents, Harry," Lupin stated softly, a smile resting on his scarred lips. He raised a hand and placed it on Black's shoulder, "And Sirius here -well -he was appointed as your godfather."

Emerald green eyes brimmed with hot, angry tears as they snapped to look over at the sheepish looking man sitting at the head of the table, to his right. He felt his lips tremble as the information sank in. "Where were you?" he asked shakily, his fists shaking in his lap.

"Harry -" Sirius started, but was cut off as the young man stood up from the table.

"Sixteen years!" Harry shouted, making everyone in the room jump in their seats, "Sixteen years I've been suffering from that man! Sixteen years that could have been spared if you'd come and found me! But you didn't!" he cried out, his face red, his voice hoarse and his cheeks stained with tears. His shoulders trembled, "Sixteen years ..." he trailed off his voice barely a whisper as his muscles quaked. He cast his eyes over them. He was going to yell at his aunt too -surely she had known? -but could barely find the words. He turned, grabbed a bag and stormed off out of the kitchen, into the narrow hallway and up the tight staircase.

Down in the kitchen they all listened as a bunch of doorknobs were rattled before -finally -a door opened and slammed shut, making them all flinch. "I should go and see how he is," Petunia said shakily, as she stood from a chair.

Draco reached out and touched her forearm, "No. I'll go. He'll want to vent." With a grateful look from Petunia, Draco stood up, thanked Remus and Sirius for the food, bade goodnight to Severus and then hurried on after Harry.

It took a little while for him to find the room that Harry was in, but as it was the only one without any locking charms, there was no problem for him slipping into the door and closing it swiftly behind him. He turned to face the dark room. "Harry?" he asked softly, edging a little way into the room, a chill rippling through the air.

"Go away Draco!" Harry snapped, his voice muffled from where he was sobbing into a pillow on the large four-poster bed.

Draco toed his shoes off and walked over to the large bed. The mattress felt firm as he sat down on the edge and reached over to touch a hand to Harry's shoulders. Harry flinched but the second time Draco touched him, he didn't budge. After a while he turned to look up at Draco through the gloom and sniffed loudly. "Harry -"

"Are you one of them?" he asked tightly, his eyes gleaming through the darkness.

Draco pursed his lips before giving a solemn nod, "I was. My father took my magic from me. I'm now a muggle, like you."

"Muggle?"

"Oh um ... it's what we call non-magical people."

"But ... they just said I was a wizard!" Harry's raised voice made Draco flinch.

"I know ... I don't know why you can't do magic. It's something we need to look into."

"We?" Harry sneered.

"Yes, Severus is a Potions Master and an experience healer. That's how all your wounds healed so quickly."

Harry wanted to be angry at taking drugs that he had no clue about, but he knew he should be grateful to the tall, dark haired man for helping him heal a lot quicker, and a lot less painful. He let out a deep breath and his shoulders shook as Draco leaned over him a little and started rubbing at the knotted muscles. "I feel so lost," Harry sobbed, turning on his side and looking at Draco's figure, illuminated by the gloom.

Draco nodded, "How do you think I felt being a muggle for the first time? No magic to keep me warm, nowhere to live, no food or water ... No friends."

Harry sniffed, "That must have been awful for you."

"You know it was," Draco reached down and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, "I'm so glad you came along to help me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Harry gave a weak smile before sitting up and wiping at his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, "I should go down and apologize."

Draco shook his head, "It can wait until tomorrow. It's a lot of information to take in, you might as well sleep on it."

Harry sighed and nodded. He looked up at Draco and felt something tighten in his chest; the pale glow of Draco's hair looked like a halo around his face, as his silvery eyes sparkled with concern and understanding. Draco had turned his life upside down, but he was thankful for it. Otherwise Vernon wouldn't be on trial soon, the abuse would have continued, he wouldn't have met such wonderful people and his summer would have dragged on painfully.

Draco had changed all of that for him.

Harry's lips were against his before he could even understand what was going on. Draco blinked and was stunned, his heart in his throat as the dark-haired young man pressed their mouths together. His stomach knotted as Harry pulled away hesitantly and licked his lips, his expression open and afraid. Draco licked his own lips and drew in a deep breath, "Harry, you need to rest, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

Without waiting for a response he left the room.

Harry watched his bedroom door close and felt his heart drop down into his shoes and ache. Why had he kissed him? What the hell had that been about? Now he'd gone and scared his only friend off! He collapsed back on the pillows and let out a groan, tugging a blanket over his cool body, before yanking his glasses off and smashing them onto the bedside table. He glared out at the room from his pillow, feeling so stupid. Why had he done it? Now he had lost his friend.

Draco was his friend ... or was he more than that?

~0~

Up another floor, Draco lie awake in his bed, glaring up at the canopy, trying to sort out what had happened earlier.

Harry had kissed him. Willingly, kissed him. It had made his heart leap into his throat and excitement to stir in his belly, but he couldn't continue with anything It wouldn't have been right, taking advantage of Harry after such a shock. He hadn't meant to leave so quickly. His lips still tingled from the kiss. He wanted another one. Harry's lips were so soft and warm.

His body stirred until he had to force himself up and out of bed. He slouched over the edge of the bed, raking his fingers through his hair as he debated on what to do. His toes were cold. His shoulders ached. He wasn't comfortable. His eyes dropped onto Harry's hoodie that lie forgotten on the wooden floor. He bent to pick it up and inhaled the scent off the fabric before tugging it on the warmth washing over him and making him feel safe.

He shouldn't have left Harry. That was he worst part of why he felt so awful. He sighed and turned out of the room, and slowly tip-toed down the stairs, his weight making the floorboards creak weakly. He strained his ears to see if anyone would wake up as he wove his way down the stairs to the floor Harry was on. He could have just walked in, it could have been that simple. But he wanted Harry to WANT to let him in. He needed that validation. He breathed deeply as he stood, facing the door.

He reached up and lightly tapped at the door.

He waited patiently, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't be asleep. He was most likely doing what Draco had been doing; lying in bed and glaring at everything around him.

After about ten minutes of stony silence, he heard the feeble shuffling across the floorboards on the other side of the door. The cold doorknob turned and the door swung inwards to reveal a disheveled, and very tired, looking Harry. "What are you doing here?" Harry croaked.

Draco didn't need to answer. He literally just took a step forward, cupped Harry's cheeks and lowered his hot mouth over the cool smooth lips of the young dark haired mans. Harry froze in shock but after a few more moments, he slowly responded, his lips pressing up against Draco's. His hands ran up Draco's arms and locked around his neck. Draco advanced further into the room, taking Harry with him, kicking the door shut behind him. Harry pulled away with a gasp, "Draco ... I ..."

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked, stealing another heated kiss, his heart drumming in his ears and his stomach flipping every time he touched Harry's skin.

"I like it when you say my name," he panted as Draco's burning mouth kissed down his jaw, and down his throat to the crook of his shoulder, before roaming back up to capture his mouth. Harry felt so excited by every kiss that he was sure he would melt at how hot they were. He ran his hands through Draco's hair and tugged him down into a deeper kiss, stepping backwards so that they fell backwards onto the bed, Draco lying on top of him, cool hands roaming over Harry's shirt.

Their kisses slowed down past the hot frenzy, until they were enjoying sweet, sensual kisses. Draco's tongue ran over Harry's lips, seeking entrance. Harry gave it, and was surprised at just how passionate and arousing tonguing Draco was. He moaned softly into the kiss, Draco's hips pressing down to meet his own. "Mmm Harry," Draco moaned as he moved to press hot burning kisses against Harry's smooth, tan throat. Draco pressed his hips against Harry's, feeling satisfied that Harry's own erection rubbed against his own.

Harry groaned as they thrust against one another slowly, their hands roaming over one another's bodies. He felt his cheeks burn up as he felt their erections press up against one another. He wanted to turn his head away as he felt Draco slowly brush his lips over Harry's cheek. A shudder ran through his body as Draco's weight pressed down on top of him. "D-D-Draco?" he croaked, his voice breaking, his limbs turning rigid underneath Draco's touch.

Draco stopped and looked down at him, his heavy-lidded eyes glowing in the evening light. "Yes Harry?" he hummed low in his throat, sitting back on his haunches, the duvet rumpled beneath him, his mouth agape as he caught his breath.

Harry looked up at him. He didn't have the heart to tell Draco to leave him, or that he felt confused about what was happening. He felt as though his head was going to implode with everything that was going on.

He truly didn't have it in him to send the blonde away for the second time in one night.

Taking a few deep breaths, he drew back the blankets of his rather firm bed and gave Draco a sheepish look, "Can you come and lie next to me? I -I don't want to be alone tonight."

Draco visibly relaxed as he crawled over the bed and the lump that was Harry's legs, before collapsing down onto the cooler half of the mattress. He dropped down, his head on the pillow and gave a sideways glance at Harry. He wanted to cuddle a little closer, like they had done when they were at his aunt's house. He watched as the young brunette took his glasses off and put them to one side before wriggling down and tugging the duvet up to his chin. Draco followed suit.

They lie in the dark a while, listening to the other breathe softly, as well to the beating of their own hearts. Draco rested on his side, watching Harry's lashes flutter as he stared up at the canopy overhead. It was about another hour, when Harry still wasn't asleep, that Draco reached out and rested a hand over Harry's stomach, "What're you thinking about?" he breathed softly.

Harry hesitated before answering, "Just this whole evening," he admitted weakly, "And if ... If it'll disappear tomorrow. Like it's a dream."

Draco dared to inch closer, grateful when Harry wriggled over too, their warm arms and legs brushing against the other. "Do you want it to be a dream?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, "Can they make it happen like that?" he asked, his stomach flipping at the thought of what magic could possibly do. Was it all in his head? Was he going mad? Or could he really be a wizard?

Draco breathed a small chuckle, "Perhaps, but maybe don't think of a way to change it. Give them a chance. It may be a bit better than you're imagining." He hugged closer to Harry a little more, "Besides, I'll be there with you every step of the way. Every day when you can't be bothered with it, or want to call it quits, or want to run off and not come back, I'll be right there beside you, bags packed and ready."

Harry let out a soft chuckle as he turned to face the blonde nestled beside him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course," Draco stated, his face serious although mirth gleamed in his eyes, "You were there for me, and I didn't think it would happen, but now I am going to be there for you, okay?" Harry nodded, his hands searching through the sheets until it came into contact with Draco's own tapered fingers. He slid their fingers together and held on tight. Draco smiled and squeezed back before nudging Harry's side, "Turn over then, I don't plan on getting cold tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled as a weight lifted off of his chest and he turned in the soft cotton sheets onto his side. His breath hitched as he felt the warmth of Draco's body pressing up behind him, the long legs entwining with his own. He drew in a deep breath and listened as Draco's breathing evened out. He focused his blurred vision on the glowing streetlamps outside.

He bit down on his lower lip and burrowed back against Draco until the covers were completely over his head, shielding him from the world.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**Blood was Thicker Than Water**

_The black pavement stretched out on both sides as Dudley fumbled around with his keys. Vernon wasn't home and according to the policeman who had called him up Vernon was being detained for the time being. He hadn't minded. It meant he would get the house to himself for a little while. As he dropped the keys, his drink-addled brain blurring and swirling the world around him, he bent down and groped for his keys. He blinked and frowned as a dark shadow fell over him. He turned on his haunches to look up at a tall rustling cloaked figure. He barely had time to slur a single word when a jet of red light blinded him._

Cold grey light filtered in through the small gap in the heavy curtains. Edges of the furniture were decipherable through the early morning gloom. Somewhere in the room a clock ticked the seconds away. Harry had been awake for around five minutes, listening as the rest of the house woke up around him; doors opening and shut, sleep footsteps stomped along the floorboards and voices jumbled together in a low, homey drone. It made him feel uncomfortable hearing so many people shuffling around beyond the door. He wasn't up to facing people anyway. A lot of his dreams had contorted around the knowledge that magic and wizards were real. Why he had even dreamed of Dudley was beyond him, but he supposed anything could happen. His head was throbbing intensely.

The other side of the mattress was barely tepid when he had woken up. Draco must have gotten up reasonably early and gone down for a descent breakfast. Harry was grateful that the blonde hasn't tried to wake him up. He needed to adjust to the concept of magic -as well as what else he might find upon going downstairs. He just needed some time alone to think. About what, he wasn't sure. Whenever he did try to organize his thoughts they soon became jumbled again and he'd feel his temples throb.

Despite getting a headache when he tried to fit all the pieces of information together, he had slept reasonably well, the weight of Draco's body close to him and been of some comfort during the night. His stomach knotted at the thought. Thinking about Draco made his chest ache and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and wake up when everything made sense again. He knew he couldn't though.

With a sigh he swung his legs out from under the duvet and dragged his heavy body out of bed.

He stretched out all of his muscles before shuffling over to tug on his clothes from the previous day. They were cold from having sitting on the hard wooden floorboards. Shivers ran through his feet but he ignored them as he tugged on his hoodie and zipped it up to his chin. He shuddered at the added layer of warmth. He shifted about dragging on a pair of warm socks and then turned to inspect the room. He didn't need anything else. Sighing heavily, he twisted the doorknob and winced as the door screeched on its hinges. ' _So much for a quiet entrance_ ,' he thought bitterly, as he opened the door the rest of the way. Warm air swirled around his ankles, beckoning him to go down to the kitchen.

The stairs creaked and groaned a little as he made his way down to the kitchen. There was very little noise coming from above him, and his stomach clenched tightly at the thought of being confronted by a large gaggle of people.

He drew in deep breaths as he faced the door to the kitchen. He reached out and was about to push it open when it jerked inwards to reveal a tall, lanky boy around his age, with a wide nose assaulted with freckles and the brightest red hair Harry had ever seen.

Harry felt his heart clench in his chest as the dull blue eyes pierced into his and the jaw clenched on the lanky redhead. He swallowed thickly and tried to glance around the taller boy without much success.

"Weasley get out of his way or I will make the next year of your life worth less than a flobberworms," came Severus' reassuring drawl. 'Weasley' hesitated a moment longer, his eyes scrutinizing Harry before shuffling to one side and heading up the staircase that Harry had just descended. Swallowed past the lump in his throat, Harry edged further into the kitchen, his chest still feeling tight at the prospect of more people in the house. His breath came rattling out of his mouth as Severus came up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The weight was oddly reassuring despite how formal the dark-haired man appeared to be. "Come on Harry. Mrs. Weasley has been kind enough to make breakfast seeing as Lupin isn't feeling too well."

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach knot uncomfortable. He didn't really feel much up to eating anything at the moment. He didn't know what witches and wizards ate. Surely it wasn't anything too ridiculous like newts eyes or toads warts. He knew that, despite one of his random mini-dreams the night before. He swallowed the saliva down and instantly felt sick. He looked over to the stove to see a plump motherly looking woman with a mass of curly pale orange hair and long, knitted sleeves flapping about as she flicked her wand at a dirty saucepan and skillet in the sink. His stomach lurched as she bustled over to the table.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley, dear, but do call me Molly," she smiled sweetly at him before pushing a plate of bacon and toast over to him and pouring some orange juice into a fancy looking goblet. He frowned at the goblet but made no comment. He merely gave Molly a tight-lipped smile and a murmured 'thanks'. "Now eat up, dear, there's a lot to be discussed with you as far as we're all concerned. And the sooner we fill you in the better it will be for all of us to know what's going on."

Harry could only nod, remembering what Draco had said about his 'suppressed magic'. That's when it hit him. Draco wasn't there. His head snapped around to Severus who was sitting upright at the head of the table, his dark eyes scanning the newspaper in front of him. Harry blinked in astonishment as the picture on the front cover moved. He blinked and rubbed his sore eyes before peering closer at the photo. It was still moving. His breath hitched, drawing Severus' attention to him. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked curtly, before following the bright green gaze to the front page. He hummed in response before continuing, "All pictures move in the wizarding world, Harry. All oil paintings, photographs, sketches, images in textbooks, the lot of them. Portraits can even talk to you, so if you go wandering around and you hear a voice but can't see anyone, it's most likely a portrait."

"You can't be so nonchalant about this stuff, Severus!" Molly snapped in an admonishing tone as Harry nibble on some toast, "He needs it all explained to him!"

Severus took his time to turn the page, not even bothering to give Molly a glance. Harry tensed up, sensing an age-long dislike bubbling between the two. "However I see fit to teach this boy of our world is no concern of yours, now why don't you go back to looking after your hoard, and I'll look after mine, do you understand?"

"Don't you DARE-" A loud crash from upstairs interrupted Molly. She tutted with a scowl at the ceiling before hurrying out of the kitchen, her shrill voice echoing down the stairs.

Harry turned to Severus, "Something tells me you don't really see eye-to-eye with Mrs. Weasley."

Severus cit a glance at Harry and hummed, "I've never agreed on her smothering affection that she lavished on her own bunch. I don't think mothering you is going to help with introducing you to our world, and I would rather you approach it in a level-headed manner, which is exactly how I intend to help you with this."

Harry nodded. It made sense. "Where is Draco?" he asked, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. "And who was that boy in here earlier? Was he Mrs. Weasley's son?"

"That bean pole?" Severus sneered as he folded the newspaper up and sipped from his own goblet, "That was one of them, yes. I'm sure you'll meet the others at some point. And as for Draco, he'd upstairs somewhere looking for old school textbooks to see if he can help you learn some of the basic things. You may not be able to do the magic, but a lot of learning theories on magic helps with the actual spell-casting. If you work on that now, then when this is all resolved, we can spend more time working with your wand-casting. Until then, potions doesn't require a wand per say and Draco is a skilled potions student so he will be an excellent tutor, if his temper prevails."

"Draco's temper is quite controlled, but then I've only known him for about six months so I'm not one to judge," Harry mumbled as he bit into his toast.

Severus hummed, "True he seems to have gained some self-control over the Summer. It may do him some good. As for now, today Black and I will answer as many questions as possible, and then later Draco will help you to start the theory lessons. You'll have to start with the first year lessons but I promise you, you will need it. We must all learn from scratch, even those born into magic, though it does vary from family to family."

Harry nodded in thought before sipping his juice. It didn't taste like orange. It wasn't unpleasant simply strange. He swallowed before turning to Severus, "Where is the library? I need to talk to Draco about all of this."

Severus felt something ache in his chest but reasoned with himself that Harry had a lot to come to terms with and perhaps doing it with someone of his own age was the best way to do it. "He's on the second floor, third door from the right. Be careful on the stairs. There are some things you may not like the look of, manly house elf heads. The family who owned this house were rather -medieval in their traditions." Harry paused in the doorway but gave a nod. As he was about to leave Severus called him back, "Oh and be careful of the large portrait with a curtain over it. That's Black's mother. She's a little ... opinionated, to say the least. Tread quietly."

Harry could only blink owlishly before disappearing from the kitchen, leaving Severus with smiling face of Cornelius Fudge on the front page. In a momentary burst of anger, Severus screwed the paper into a tight ball before tossing it over his shoulder into the fireplace where it crackled in the flames.

~0~

Harry practically tip-toed his way up to the second floor, almost holding his breath the entire way up there. He was so grateful that he hadn't encountered anyone else on the journey up. He could feel himself sweating through his hoodie and he edged to the door that Severus had mentioned. He felt a little uncomfortable as he pressed himself close to the door, and drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He heard the shuffling of books from the other side before the door swung inward. Draco's bright blonde hair both made his heart lurch and his knotted stomach to settle. He seemed to be able to breathe easier, "Hey, Severus told me where you were."

Draco smiled softly, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I didn't want to wake you. Figured you could use the rest."

Harry returned a grateful smile, "You have no idea."

Draco gave Harry a pointed look but couldn't suppress the smile. He opened the door wider, "Come on, I was looking at some textbooks to help you learn the theory of basic spells first."

Harry nodded as he edged into the room, drinking in his surroundings, "Severus mentioned it. He also mentioned something about potions. Do you guys really do that or is it more hocus pocus crap?"

Draco had the decency to look partially insulted, "The majority of things you hear about witches and wizards are true -but the majority of us don't grow up green with warts on our noses." Harry laughed so unexpectedly that he made Draco jump slightly before joining in the laughter. Once he had quietened down and felt a lot more at ease than he had all morning, Harry walked over to the plush footrest in front of the armchair Draco had been occupying. The entire room was dark with the walls decorated with heavy woven drapes and the grimy window was mostly covered with thick, embroidered curtains. The room would have felt suffocating, especially with the fire crackling in the large, marble fireplace, but as it was November, Harry was grateful for the heat that seemed to evade the rest of the house.

Harry was about to sit down on the floor when Draco stopped him and scooped the textbooks off of the footrest and piled them neatly on the floor. Harry plonked himself down and clapped his hands together whilst Draco recoiled back into the over-stuffed armchair. Harry's eyes glanced down at the book piles, "So these are all for school students?" he asked a little embarrassed.

Draco nodded, "These were the only ones I could find," Draco shrugged "But they are informative even if I do say so myself. Do you want to flick through them now or do you want some questions answered?"

Harry shrugged, "I would say both but it seems a little too dark in here to read much."

"Well we can read after dinner in the kitchen," Draco state, readjusting his position and dropped the book he'd been holding on the pile at his feet before reclining once again, "So? Questions? I'll answer as neutrally as I can, I promise."

There were so many questions, but where to start? Harry frowned and bit down on his bottom lip, "Um ... Okay ... Why doesn't Severus get along with Mrs. Weasley?"

Draco snickered to himself, "I'm sorry," he apologized at Harry's expression, "There are so many reasons. A lot of the aristocrats of the wizarding world -purebloods -think that the Weasley clan are blood traitors because they don't mind mingling with muggles and half-bloods. Although I think the main reason Severus doesn't like her is because she tries to wrap everyone in cotton-wool and shield them from the dangers of the world, which is pointless."

Harry nodded slowly as he soaked up Draco's words, "What do you mean by blood-traitors?"

Draco's eyes glimmered with something Harry wasn't sure he liked too much. Draco hesitated before answering, "There are three main blood statuses in the wizarding world; pureblood, half-blood and muggle-born. The latter speaks for itself; it means a child with magical capabilities that has non-magic parents. There's a girl visiting here at dinner who is a muggle-born. She used to be smart but her choice in partner is ... questionable."

Harry would have asked about the girl, but decided it wasn't that important. "So what is a half blood?"

"It's someone who is born into a family that has either a wizard or witch marrying a muggle, or a pureblood person marrying a muggleborn or a half-blood."

"And I'm guessing purebloods are magical people marrying magical people, right?"

Draco nodded with a small smile, "That's right."

"So ... What are purebloods like?" Harry ventured, twiddling his thumbs absently.

"It varies. You have families like the Weasley's who don't care about blood status," Harry noted how Draco tried so hard to suppress a sneer, "And then you have the families who are ... the complete opposite. They like tradition and rules, and sometimes even arranged marriages with other pureblood families."

"That sounds so medieval," Harry commented.

Draco shrugged, "It's like that in a lot of cultures around the world. There's no much you can do. It's a timeless fact. And -obviously depending -in some cases certain pureblood families have strong magical tendencies and if you dilute the blood in them with a 'less than perfect' match of blood status, then sometimes the magic is altered. It can sometimes appear weaker in the children compared to the rest of the family. In some cases the families will disown their children who marry into different blood statuses."

"That's so barbaric!" Harry griped as he looked up at Draco.

The blonde man shrugged, his chest feeling hot and tight as he watched the angry gleam of Harry's emerald eyes dance in the light of the fireplace that cast shadows across his face. "Some of the families are archaic, but not many. Some don't care too much. They'd prefer the perfect match of pureblood to pureblood but they also accept that their children will want a choice. Sometimes the children will marry a purebood because they're in love with them."

Harry thought the last statement over before humming, "I suppose. I just think those insanely traditional families need a kick up the arse, but that's just me."

Draco gave a small snicker. "There is also the case that even in pureblood families there will be something strange that occurs in their children. Some are born as squibs where it seems like their magic is stunted. Not exactly like yours," he added at Harry's interested expression, "But in a somewhat similar way. They are looked on with some disdain I won't deny. They're like -the opposite of muggleborns. They're like muggles born to pureblood families. They are mainly rare, and muggleborn witches and wizards are normally descended from a squib who has married a muggle. The magic will crop up some generations later."

Harry looked up, "So which family type did you belong to?"

A cold hush swept through the room as a loud "HA!" resounded from behind them. Both of them turned to look to see the lanky redhead from earlier that morning standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a dark scowl on his face, "Hmm that's a touch question isn't it? Which blood group? How about the stuck-up, murdering purebloods who love nothing more than to hang muggles up by their toes. Or to use your own words, mudbloods."

Harry felt his blood roar in his ears and he suddenly felt very hot. He turned his head to look at Draco, "What's a mudblood?" he asked, his voice latching in his throat.

Draco's face was tight and pale as he glared at the Weasley standing in the doorway. His skin had flushed cold and he was feeling tremors starting to vibrate through his muscles.

The redhead answered the question, "A mudblood is what your dear little friend called my girlfriend in our second year. Remember _that_? When daddy bought your way onto the Quidditch team? How could you  _not_?!" he sneered, his dull blue eyes flashing menacingly.

Draco's long, pale fingers had curled into fists on the arm of the chair. Harry watch as his skin practically glowed white, his silver eyes dull and chilling. He shivered. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and rest his hand on the blonde's, but he didn't want to worsen the interaction with physical contact. He swallowed thickly instead and kept his voice low, "Draco? Is that true?"

The blonde inhaled deeply as he straightened his back in the armchair, and cleared his throat. He looked far too haughty for Harry's liking. "Yes, Harry. I was a pureblood. Still am technically, I suppose. The incident this - _person_  -is referring to did happen, back when I depend on my wealth and good name." He looked down at Harry, his expression cold and blank. Only his silver eyes shimmered with the ghosts of his past. They wrenched at Harry's heart as Draco sighed and unfurled himself from the chair, "Feel free to look through the books. I'll see you later." Without a backwards glance, the tall blonde stood up from the chair and stalked across the dimly lit room. Harry turned on the footstool and watched as Draco stopped a mere foot away from the redhead blocking the doorway. They glared at one another for a long time before the redhead sneered and stood to one side, like it was a great effort.

Draco disappeared around the door frame.

The lanky boy gave a dark little chuckle before sauntering a little further into the room, shaking his head, "Glad I got here just in time before he tried to convert you to the dark side with his dear old daddy."

Something in the redheads voice made Harry's insides writhe and hiss like a fiery snake biting away at his heart. He swallowed past the tight lump in his throat, his swimming eyes flickering over the stack of textbooks bathed in the glow from the fire. He reached down and listlessly scooped up a small armful of the closest books for GRADE 1 students, which he assumed were for the beginners.

"So you're the elusive Harry Potter then are you? I remember going through some old papers and seeing the incident where you disappeared. The press will have a field day if they knew you were here."

"I don't want fame or my picture in the press," Harry stated tonelessly as he adjusted the books in his arms and made to stand up.

"I suppose not," the redhead agreed, "You're meant to be as rich as that brat upstairs with the amount of money your family left you."

Harry shrugged as he bent to grab another book, "Lucky me," he muttered darkly. Finally, with his arms laden with books, he stood up from the footstool and made his way over to the door, not looking up at the smirking redhead who towered over him.

The redhead boy stopped him before he left with a heavy hand on his shoulder. It felt hot and awkward -not like Draco's touch normally was. He turned his glare up to the lanky man studying his with his dull blue eyes. "Sorry about earlier, I just don't think you should be hanging around someone so prejudice as him. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort now, do you? I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," he extended his large, faintly freckled hand out towards Harry.

Harry slid his glare from the mans face to the hand hovering in thin air. He felt cold and heavy and the hot hand on his shoulder wasn't helping his temper. How dare this boy barge in when he was meant to be learning about this new world, learning all the facts and getting to know more about Draco in the process. His facial expressions had been enough. Harry could see what his thoughts used to be like but it didn't mean he felt that way anymore ... did it? No, of course not. Otherwise he would have slipped up at some point during the last few months.

He turned his glare back up to Ron's face. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he bit out coldly, before dislodging the hand from his shoulder and marching out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck redhead in his wake.

~0~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Enough, Bellatrix!" snapped a cold voice from the doorway. "I would still like him to be able to think clearly for the time being. Do you understand?" Lucius stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and glared as Bellatrix pouted before grinning and tucking her wand away in its sheath.

"Fine!" she cackled in her high, shrill voice, "But I'm coming back later to have a little more fun. He is a  _big boy_ , isn't he?" she flicked her tongue at him before slithering passed to the doorway, her insane giggled trailing away down the stone corridor of the manor dungeons.

Lucius squared himself up in front of the fat lump slumped over in the chair, his vague muscles gleaming with sweat that was running down from his forehead and his armpits. He brandished his wand and cleared his throat, " _Legilimens_!" his voice cracked like a whip through the air as he was transported through a murky grey map of the young mans mind. Jeering gangs, fist fights, hot blood gushing down the drain, gorging out on the numerous plates of food. Just as he was about to retreat, a face loomed out of the murkiness. A small pale face with bright green eyes, and unruly black locks. Pushing further into the mind, past the hammering fists and the garbled yell of voices shouting out ' _FREAK_!' he saw it. The one thing he never thought he would see. His blood ran cold through his veins. His breath hitched as he surfed through more memories and saw in most of them that there was a lightning bolt shaped scar smeared with blood and pulsing angrily through the darkest regions of the mans mind.

He retreated, his skin flushed with a cold sweat.

Goyle sauntered into the room and stopped short as he saw Lucius' pale expression. "What is it, Master? What's happened with the muggle?"

Lucius blew out shuddering breaths, his mane of silken pale blonde hair falling in front of his face as he whipped his head around to look at the rotund man, "It's the Potter boy," he rasped, his throat suddenly dry as he choked on the next two words, fear swimming in his eyes, "He's alive!"


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:  
**

**Two of a Kind**

Harry was tucked into an alcove with the window looking out onto the street beneath. It still amazed him that if someone were to look up, they wouldn't see him. He had one of the books open in his lap. It wasn't as strenuous reading it at ones own leisure, instead of in hourly sections determined by a bell. He had been reading up on the theory of 'Defense Again the Dark Arts' finding it oddly fascinating. He was intrigued by potions as well, which he didn't find too surprising because he was good at cooking, so the measuring ingredients seemed familiar to him. He wondered if he would be able to try one of the simpler potions, just to get a real feel for it. He had a pencil hanging limply in his hand that he used to make notes or list questions he wanted to ask Severus when he saw him. He had even -in the privacy of the room he was in -had practiced a few of the wand movements directed in the book. He'd felt both silly and giddy at the same time whilst doing it.

His attention had drifted out to the window and the grey street below when a gentle knock came from the door. His head snapped around to the door and felt all his muscles tense up at once. He didn't want to have more people around him, not after that encounter with the Ron Weasley boy. He seemed like a bit of an arsehole. His throat constricted as he drummed his fingers on the open book. He sighed before clearing his throat, "Yes?"

The doorknob turned with a creak. The door swung inward and a head of mousy brown hair poked around the door frame. Harry hadn't realised how pale and exhausted Lupin looked until he saw him in the cold daylight. He felt his throat close-up at the pink welts marring the mans face, and the dark circles under his eyes made him look gaunt. "May I come in, Harry?" Harry could only nod and watch as the man pulled his cardigan tighter around his body, closed the door behind him and then shuffled over the floorboards until he was able to ease himself onto the window seat, sighing as he straightened his back. Remus didn't miss a beat as he looked down at Harry and the books littered around his legs, "Ah, so I see Severus has already got you studying," he gave a tired smile, "That man and his books."

Harry licked his lips, "Draco got them out for me, actually. Severus was too busy snapping at Mrs. Weasley."

Remus gave a dry chuckle, "Well that's a war we'll never see the end of, I'm afraid. Severus has never found it easy being friends with people, or even civil to them, ever since we were at school together."

Harry's interest was piqued, "You went to school with him?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, me, Sirius, and Severus were all at school in the same year as your mum and ... dad."

The young man didn't seem to notice the hesitation at the end of the sentence but continued onto the next question whilst looking at the textbook in his lap and picking idly at the worn front cover, "What were they like?" he asked softly.

Remus hummed to himself and pondered how to answer, "Well your ... your father was a nuisance to say the least. Always getting himself into trouble and causing problems for people, Severus included. In fact both him and Sirius loved to torment Severus at every chance they got."

"Why?" Harry asked, appalled.

"Why not?" Remus cocked an eyebrow, "James thought he was Merlin's gift to creation and his ego got a little too much at times."

"Wait, there really was a Merlin?" Harry asked with wide eyes, his jaw growing slack.

Remus chuckled again, "Of course but you'll learn all about him when you get around to reading 'A History of Magic'."

"Oh that sounds interesting," Harry muttered before resuming his questions, "So why did you stay friends with him if he annoyed you with his behaviour?"

Remus shrugged, "He was a good guy sometimes, he just liked to have his ego rubbed a lot. Especially by girls. He attempted to straighten out in Seventh year to finally win your mother after years of chasing but I don't think the change lasted very long."

"Did you ever stand up for Severus?" Harry asked, feeling a tight ball form in his chest. He dreaded the answer. He didn't want the answer to be negative and define his view on Remus.

The older man licked his lips before breathing out a heavy sigh, "I tried. More than once. I even threatened James that I would report him to the headmaster, but he just laughed at my threats. At one point even Sirius thought he was going too far but I felt powerless to stop him. I think it was the constant rejection by your mother than made him eventually assess his actions, but by then the damage had already been done as far as Severus was concerned."

"What about my mother? Didn't she try to help him?"

Remus nodded, "Believe it or not, your mother and Severus were inseparable. I believe they grew up together living not too far from one another. It was only in fifth year when James went too far and Lily intervened that it all went downhill. Severus was so humiliated that he called your mother a mudblood and then ran away to the bathrooms and locked himself there." Rems trailed off and then shook his head, "The look on your mother's face -it was like her heart had been broken."

"What is a mudblood? Ron said that Draco had said it once to some girl, and it sounds insulting. What does it mean?"

Remus clicked his tongue, "It means dirty blood. It's a common perspective of muggleborns and occasionally half-bloods among the pureblood culture."

Harry swallowed, his eyes burning with the threat of tears, "What happened after? Between my mum and Severus, I mean."

"Well it took a lot of time and effort before your mother was able to forgive Severus. I was practically a go-between for them, which was easy enough seeing as all three of us spent a lot of time in the library. I think what did it, was when I told her that she was literally all Severus had left; he had no friends, his mother died when he was young, his father was an abusive muggle and he was an only child."

Harry hung his head and blinked back the tears and choked on the latch in his voice, "Yeah I understand how that would feel."

Remus have Harry a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know this might all seem strange to you Harry, but you're not alone. That's the man thing you need to focus on. Every year hundreds of muggleborn children get their Hogwarts letter and have to be introduced to our world. You're just a late arrival, that's all."

Harry snorted, "You make it sound so easy."

"It's only difficult if you want it to be," Remus stated softly, "Your mother was so excited when she found out she was going to Hogwarts. To be able to do so many things that you could only dream of before. Suddenly it seemed like the possibilities were limitless. A whole other world to explore."

Harry gave a smile, "What was she like?" he asked softly.

"Well, I can't answer for when she was younger but when I got to know her during school she was fearless, attentive, intellectual, sweet -but she had a temper like all Hell had opened up. She wasn't irrational, but she would defend you until she was blue in the face and her argument would be so sound that no one would dare to contradict her," Remus trailed off again, nostalgia clouding his mind. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Everyone who met her loved her."

Harry frowned a little, "Did you love her?"

"Me?" Remus blinked in surprised, his bright amber eyes glossy with emotion, "Yes, I did love her, but not in the way you're thinking. Your mother was there for me in a time where no one else could possibly understand. She helped me to be brave again when I was feeling weak and alone. That was the power of your mother; she was able to breathe life and hope into the most tormented of people."

"Like she did with Severus?" Harry breathed.

Remus nodded, "Like she did with Severus." He gave Harry's shoulder another comforting squeeze. He looked down at Harry, "If you want to know where young Draco is, he's most likely down in the cellar that Severus managed to convert into a mini-potions lab," he gave a warm, reassuring smile before easing himself up off of the window seat and strolling leisurely to the door.

"Uh ... Remus?" Harry called out as he was about to leave. Remus turned his head and raised his eyebrows in question. Harry gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime Harry."

~0~

Draco was slicing up a large ginger root to add to Severus' stock when he heard the cellar door open and close, before the scuffing of feet along the flagstone floor drew closer. He didn't have the energy to turn around and snap at whoever it was to just piss off and leave him alone. He'd felt drained since his encounter with the Weasley git. He just wanted to be alone. Severus had had to go to Knockturn Alley for some ingredients as well as to see 'a client'. He'd promised to be back for dinner at the latest.

"What are you working on?" the voice asked from his shoulder, making him jump and force the blade of his knife to slice down his thumb.

"Ah shit!" he hissed as he flicked his wrist about frantically. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed over and over before sucking on the wound, his eyes scanning the counter top for the salve Severus had left in case of any nicks and cuts. "Fuck!" he managed to unfasten the top of the pot, dipping a finger into the salve and smeared it over the cut. The blood smeared along with it but the stinging instantly stopped and the wound gradually sealed itself shut. "For fucks sake Harry you need to be more careful!" Draco snapped as he stormed over to the sink, wrenched the tap and rinsed the blood down the drain.

"You heard me come in!" Harry protested with a frown.

Draco looked over at Harry and felt his anger ebb away. He sighed heavily before running a hand down his face, his muscles suddenly exhausted and his eyes feeling a little sore. "You're right I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just -not feeling myself today."

"Is it because of what that Ron git said this morning?" Harry asked. Draco's back to him and his silence was enough of a confirmation. "Oh just ignore him. He seems like a massive arsehole if you ask me, and he doesn't know what you've been through recently. Hell, I can only just about understand it but even so I can see that you're a good person. Maybe, at the time, you were just -disillusioned?"

Draco snorted drily, "Yeah that sounds about right for my entire life up until now."

Harry reached out and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Hey don't get angry about it. I'm in almost the exact same boat, remember?"

Draco huffed, "I don't see how you can be so bloody cheerful about it all."

Harry felt his heart drop a little in his chest, "I'm not doing it to annoy you. I spoke to Remus earlier about my mum and Severus and Hogwarts. He said it's like exploring a whole new world where practically everything that was inconceivable before would now be possible. And that just seems to make this jumbled mess of facts seem a little easier to bear."

Draco hummed in thought but couldn't fault Remus for his choice of words. He hadn't admitted it at the time, but the wolf had actually been his favorite defense against the dark arts teacher, aside from Severus. At least both of them knew what the bloody hell they were talking about. He turned to look at Harry over his shoulder and felt his breath hitch at how his skin seems to glow in the soft light of the sconces. Harry smiled softly at him, his eyes a hushed emerald green and the flickering flames catching in the unruly waves of his black hair. He felt his heart swell within his chest. "That's something, I suppose," Draco have the meekest smile he was capable of and breathed a smile when he felt Harry step a little closer, hesitate, and then rest his head against the blonde's shoulder.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he eased his head to rest against the top of Harry's, "I didn't mean to stay cooped down here all day. Did you have lunch?"

He felt Harry shake his head against his shoulder, "No, I missed it. I was too busy reading through some of those books and talking to Remus."

Draco looked up at the small clock mounted on the wall earlier that morning, "Well it won't be long until dinner now. I need to finish up labeling some of these jars and I'll come and find you when I'm done."

Harry hummed softly, "Okay," he gave a shrug before slowly removing himself from Draco's side, "I'll see you at dinner then?"

Draco turned to look down at Harry and swallowed thickly. He bit on his bottom lip, the air between them crackling. Were they about to kiss? Since the night before he'd wanted the kiss -and more -but he didn't want to scare Harry. He had a lot on his plate at that moment, adding Draco's hormones to the mix probably wouldn't do them any good. He could still dream about it though, "Yeah I'll see you then."

Harry cast a glance over at the blonde man standing over the table, resting forward on his arms, his head bowed, and the candlelight illuminating his hair. He gave a small smile as he climbed the few steps up and into the kitchen.

Draco let out a long, low breath before he shook his head, flexed his shoulder muscles, and resumed his work of slicing up ingredients and labeling the jars and bottles he put them in.

~0~

When Draco finished and left through the kitchen, he hurried passed Mrs. Weasley as she levitated dishes out of the oven an onto the long table, the aroma of cooked meat and potatoes hanging in the air. His stomach rumbled as he slipped through into the narrow hallway. He hurried up to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

He tried again with the same results.

With a heavy sigh, he twisted the doorknob and edged into the room, peering around the door frame before he did so. The room -though tall and dimly lit with dark furniture everywhere -smelled and felt exactly like Harry; small, close, warm and reassuring. And the smell -Harry's scent was intoxicating and made heat run down and pool in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly as he leaned back on the door. It closed with a 'click'. That's when he heard the shower running. He blew out a deep breath and shifted, trying to adjust his borrowed jeans. He didn't need to get an erection. Not now of all times and places.

He tipped his head back to rest it on the door and slowly, hesitantly, slipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. The fabric was tight and stiff, as his fingertips brushed the tip of his erection. He shuddered and gasped. He bit on his bottom lip as he continued to tease himself. He slid his legs open a little wider, dipping his hand lower to stroke his length. He hadn't had too much time to pleasure himself over the last few months unless he had a shower or when he was waiting for Vernon to leave when he was hiding in Harry's room.

He shivered at the thought of Harry being just beyond the adjoining door, so close and yet so far. He needed to stop. With a heavy sigh he tugged his hand out of his jeans, forced his shirt down over his waist and gripped at his hair, grinding his teeth as he started to pace and will his erection to go down.

The shower snapped off.

Draco huffed and went to sit on the edge of the four poster bed where he waited, listening to the ruffling of a towel over Harry's lightly tanned body, his lean muscles beautifully sculptured and -Draco punched his thigh again and sneered at how pathetic he was. "I didn't realise you were in here," came Harry's voice from behind him. Draco turned and offered a weak smile, his hard-on reawakening at the sight of Harry in clean boxers and towel-drying his hair vigorously.

"I told you I'd come to get you," Draco state with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"It's being dished up," he said as he watched Harry walk over and tug on a pair of clean jeans from his suitcase. He watched as Harry zipped up his fly and pulled on a hoodie over his bare torso. Draco shivered again, wanting so much to grip his fingers in that jet black hair and feel Harry's hot lips bushing hungrily over his skin. He let out his millionth long breath and stood up, "Come on we'd best get down there before everyone else eats everything."

Harry snickered as he went towards the door, the heat from the shower still glowing on his cheeks. His hair was still fairly wet and Draco had to tear his eyes away from the water droplets that soaked into the collar of Harry's hoodie and disappeared down his chest. As they trotted down to the kitchen, accompanied with Mrs. Weasley's loud shouts of, ' _Dinner's ready_!'

Draco didn't realise just how much Harry was blushing -and it wasn't from the heat of the shower.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Dinner Time**

"Is there anyone else upstairs, boys?" Molly asked as Draco and Harry walked in through the kitchen door. Draco shook his head whilst Harry murmured 'no, just us'. She nodded her head once with a approving smile whilst they edged around to the only two available seats down one end. The table looked amazing; Molly had cooked up a ham and a chicken, roast potatoes, salad, greens, sausages and a large plate of chicken legs. As Harry sat down he caught sight of a girl with brunette curls trailing down to her shoulders sitting down the other end of the table, near Ron. He then looked up at his Aunt Petunia sitting between Remus and Severus -seemingly the only place she felt more herself and safest.

"Wow this looks amazing!" Harry couldn't help but gush as he took in all the food, his stomach growling and his mouth watering at the sight of it all.

Severus smirked and Remus chuckled, "Wait until you see the ones at Hogwarts, Harry. Several tables with triple this amount of food. And all plates are refillable as many times as you like!"

Harry's mouth dropped a little more, earning a low murmur of chuckles to fill the kitchen and the tension in the air to ebb away. Cutlery started to click at people began to laden their plates with the delicious smelling food. Harry frowned, still skeptical of pumpkin juice as Draco leaned over and poured him a goblet. Harry started to tuck into his food, his eyes looking up to the other redheaded teenagers sat around the table through his fringe.

"Harry, how's your food?" Molly asked, trying to draw him into a conversation.

"It's great, Mrs. Weasley. I've rarely eaten this much in such a long time," the words were out before he could stop them. When several pairs of eyes turned to him he made a point of looking down at his plate and eating as though nothing was wrong. He tried not to think about the slightly guilty expression on Petunia's face as she speared a potato with her fork. "So who cooks all the food in Hogwarts?" he asked, hoping that they would all go along with the change of topic.

The curly haired brunette girl down the other end perked up, "Don't you know? The house elves cook all the meals of the day for the students and teachers. Although, personally I think it's barbaric. They deserve to be freed not slaves. That's why I started a support group last year."

Harry blinked and bit on his lip, feeling a little stupid, "What er ... What are house elves?" he asked.

The brunette girl blinked owlishly, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Thankfully, Draco chimed in, "They're small creatures with large ears that are bred and appointed to some families to do the housework and cook the meals. Hogwarts has the largest number of house elves in their kitchen, but the treatment they receive is far better than most pureblood families give them."

Harry hummed in thought, "So did you have a house-elf?"

Draco nodded, "We had one. Father was often mean to him, but he's a sneaky one," he grinned.

"How?" he asked, oddly curious by yet another magical creature he had yet to learn about. He felt like a child at Christmas time.

"He would always help me out whenever I got into trouble or I just needed some company-"

"What? Couldn't afford to buy more friends with Daddy's money?" Ron sneered down the table, earning him a clout around the ear by his mother. "Ow!" he groaned, rubbing at his ear and glaring at his mother.

Draco remained unfazed, though his thigh that was pressed against Harry's tensed up a little. Harry nudged his legs against Draco's knee, hoping an argument wouldn't ensue. He then cleared his throat, "So house elves and their situation as similar to segregation among the African slaves in the norm -I mean -muggle world?" he glanced over at Hermione, "Is that what your group hopes to achieve? To free them?" he asked as he lifted a chicken leg to his mouth and tore off a strip.

She perked up and nodded her head, her wide brown eyes shining, "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what it's like!"

"But -what if some of the elves don't want to be freed? Freedom is something you have to want, not that can be forced onto someone, after all. I mean what if some of the house elves started a mutiny because they actually like the work that they do? What if they love cooking and cleaning and all those menial things because they are things that no one else appreciates doing, but they do it because they know they will be known for it and love and enjoy the fact that even if life isn't always fair, they're doing their bit to make the houses of rich or less wealthy families that little bit easier." That had the curly-haired girl stumped. A small snicker rippled across the table as the knowledge that a boy who had no clue about what he was debating, had her stumped. Harry merely returned his attention to his food, feeling a cheeky smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"So where did you crawl out from?" asked one of the identical twins who were sitting across from him and Draco.

Harry blinked, not knowing if it was an insult or not. The cheeky grins on both of their faces told him to relax a little. That was a little difficult to do when he had had to shy away from every doing wrong in Vernon's eyes for the last fifteen and a half years of his life. "Little Whinging," he replied, "I spent the Summer with Draco and Severus."

The other twin spoke up, "And how did you come to be in Little Whinging, Ferret?"

"Draco?"

"What?" they said in unison out of confusion.

Harry looked up, "His name is Draco. Not ferret, not anything else. His name is Draco. Just like my name is Harry."

The twins blinked and then smile. "Draco it is then," the first one grinned before extending a hand, "I'm Fred and this is George."

George looked over at Fred, "But I thought I was Gred and you were Forge?" he asked in mock-innocence.

"I think we know our own names, don't we?" Fred grinned.

"But how do we know if we know what they don't know what we should know?" George countered.

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with them, as well as Draco. Fred and George started telling them all about their joke shop they wanted to try and open, and that the only problem standing in their way was the start-up money. "You're barking up the wrong tree there, guys!" Ron called out, "Ferret isn't rich anymore and Potter doesn't know about his heritage! How could he when his little whore of a mother is dead?"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you -" Molly yelled across the table.

Severus lifted an arm and gestured for her to calm down. She pursed her lips, not liking not being able to scold her own children the way she desired. But she leaned back in her chair, her brown eyes glaring into her youngest sons'. Severus leaned across the table and glared down into the teenagers stubborn face. They glared at one another. Beside him Petunia had gone quite white, her small dark eyes glistening weakly with the onset of tears. "Mister Weasley you have been asked numerous times to shut your vulgar little mouth and to stop embarrassing yourself and your mother with your inane questions and rude attitude. If I hear one more word out of you, you're going to leave this room without any food, do you understand me?"

Ron's lips curled back over his teeth, "Shut up you greasy-haired old git. We're not in school, you can't tell me what to do. I'm not your student, so I dare you to try and punish me."

"RONALD!" Molly snapped at the same time as the brunette girl.

"No, no Molly. The young man is completely right. I am not his professor right now. Therefore that means I can punish him, in whatever way I see fit." Without another word Severus was on his feet, and grabbed Ron by the back of his neck and escorted him out of the room, much to the twins' amusement. Molly could only sigh and bow her head in disappointment, her lips pinched together.

She looked up at Petunia and frowned, "Petunia, I am so sorry for my youngest son. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's been running his mouth off left, right, and center.

Petunia nodded as Remus rubbed a soothing hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and shifted a little in her seat, "That's fine Molly, I just -um -Need to go and unpack my things." In one brisk movement she had moved up from her chair and strutted quickly out of the kitchen, bringing her hand up to her face and sniffing loudly as the door closed shut behind her.

Molly sighed and dropped her head into her hands and took a few moments to catch her breath. "What a horrible dinner. All I wanted was a nice atmosphere and a descent meal in everyone to keep them going."

"Don't worry about it, Mum, it'll be alright," Fred -or was it George? -called out over the table.

Molly gave a wan smile, "I know, Fred, I know. Just keep eating."

"He's not Fred, I am!" announced the other twin in mock-outrage.

Molly shook her head, "Oh I'm sorry George."

The twins shared a glanced before the first twin cackled, "Only kidding, Mum. I am Fred."

Once again the tension in the kitchen was broken and the laughter was all it took for Harry to relax and for Draco to breathe a sigh of relief beside him. They continued to eat in a comfortable hum of various conversations that milled around their heads. It took about twenty minutes for Severus to return to his meal, but once he did, he caught the attention of both Remus and Sirius, and shared a curt nod with both of them. Harry couldn't help but notice the grin threatening to crawl onto Sirius' mouth as well as the swat Remus gave his shoulders.

The meal ended and the plates were magicked away, much to Harry's surprise when his empty plate leaped from the table and floated over to the growing stack by the sink. Small grins were on most people's faces as questions and discussions about magic and Hogwarts trailed off around the table.

"Who wants dessert?" Molly asked. She was met with a chorus of 'Yes!' and 'Please!' and 'Me, me, me!' She smiled and brought out some pies from the oven, two tubs of ice cream and some cheesecakes. A large batch of brownies appeared on the table as well.

"Mrs. Weasley did you make all of these?" Harry asked as he cut into his slice of cheesecake.

"Yes, I did Harry, dear. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking these are far better than any I've had from the local. You could start a business on these alone. So much better than that mass-produced rubbish people make. It's just so flat and boring."

Molly flushed, "Oh well thank you Harry dear. You're so sweet. But I don't think I would ever have the time."

"Nonsense, mum," a redheaded girl perked up, "We're all at Hogwarts during the year and you have not much else to do during the day. You could do it if you wanted to." She threw Harry a bright smile over the table, her dull brown eyes gleaming in the fire-light.

Harry ducked his head out of the way. Only Draco's head remained upright and the glare he drilled into Ginny's eyes across the table made her swallow thickly and look back down at her pie. He didn't need that little red-haired whore anywhere near Harry. Her reputation had preceded her at Hogwarts and almost everyone knew about all the men she'd let walk in and out of her life in the most recent years. He knew it probably made him selfish to want Harry all to himself, but they had a lot of work to do to catch Harry up to their level and introduce him to more things magical, and adding a miserable, selfish little temper-tantrum to the mix certainly wouldn't have helped matters.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice made him turn his head to the side. Harry was peering up at him through his thick black fringe. Draco felt his stomach knot. Though he loathed the sight of her, he couldn't deny what the Weaslette saw in Harry.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little full at the moment."

Harry snickered and reached over to spear the last mouthful of ice-cream drizzled brownie on his fork. He popped it into his mouth and chewed triumphantly. The twins cracked up into a small laughing fit as Draco ruffled Harry's hair, "I'll get you back for that scarhead!" he vowed.

"You said you were full!" Harry protested.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want it!" Draco grinned back.

"Ack!" Harry crowed out at Draco's long fingers tickled at his sides and made him squirm in his chair. Over Draco's sleek blonde hair he watched as Ginny flushed and turned her head back to the curly haired girl -Hermione -and pretend to take interest in what the older girl was saying. He looked back at Draco's bright eyes and felt his heart lurch. It had been a while since those grey eyes had glowed in such a merry way.

Within the next forty minutes everyone in the kitchen had eaten their fill and left Molly to her cleaning. Harry had offered to help but she shooed him away, assuring him that she'd be alright and could do it all herself. Harry was reluctantly pried away from the kitchen by Draco tugging on his forearm. He went out of the kitchen and followed the young blonde man up the stairs and towards the library. According to Draco, they had a lot of reading to do before the night was out.

~0~

"Do I even dare ask what you did to Ronald after he mouthed off at you?" Sirius asked as Remus brewed them some strong coffee by the fireplace in the kitchen.

Severus' thin lips curled into a smile, "Well I simply sat him down and threatened to give him a months worth of detention every week and to be notified whenever he bad-mouthed someone. Not just me, or Harry or Draco, but anyone just because he sees it as his right. And for every bad word, an extra day would be added on."

"You're not seriously going to do that, are you?" Remus asked with a small frown over his shoulder as Sirius barked with laughter, his shaggy curled hair bouncing around his shoulders.

Severus bowed his head, "After what he said to Petunia and after all those two have been through you, I am in no mood to be tolerant with brats like that."

Sirius frowned into his deep mug, "You're able to deal with children on a normal day-to-day basis? When did this happen? You seemed to hate children even when you was a child."

"Well it wasn't as though I had anyone to share those good times with, now, was it?" Severus murmured before sighing and tracing a pattern onto the tabletop. The fire crackled in the grate.

Remus looked up at him, "Severus, sooner or later that boy is going to need to know who you are to him and why you care about him so much. How does he feel about you?"

"From the looks of things our young Harry is quite taken with Snivellus," Sirius said good-heartedly, grinning impishly at the glare Severus shot at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong I'd love to get to know the little one on my own terms as well, as I am still his godfather -"

"How you came to get that I'll never know," Remus muttered into his drink.

"-And I would love it if the boy is able to relate to his bloody birth father and stop living in James' shadow."

Severus gave a tight smile, "Look as much as all this is reassuring, we are only just getting to know one another and now that he has been introduced to our world I want to take this route as carefully as possible. I don't want to scare him off. The last thing I need is for Harry and Petunia to run off into the middle of nowhere with no sound protection from whatever Lucius is getting up to in that Manor of his."

"So there's still no word from Narcissa about what's going on?" Remus asked, the scars on his face gleaming white in the firelight. Severus shook his head, "No need to worry yourself Severus. Narcissa is a strong woman. She will be able to defend herself. You know she will. Even from the likes of Lucius himself."

"I wish that was reassuring, Remus, I really do. But even I thought that Lily would be safe that night and look what happened."

"If she hadn't have sacrificed herself Harry may not be here with us today," Sirius stated.

Severus' fist collided with the table, "Don't you think I know that, you mutt?! Don't you think I know that if I hadn't have lost the love of my life, I would have lost my son instead?!" Two shocked faces looked up at him, the color draining from their cheeks and their eyes hardening. He flexed his knuckles, the skin bone white and his throat tight with emotion. His forehead felt hot and the rest of him had drained. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry. It's just -something I don't particularly like to think about."

Sirius drew in a deep breath through his nose and reached out to grip Severus' tense shoulder, "I know how much you must miss Lily. I don't doubt it every time you have a spare moment and you lose yourself in thought. But now you have a reason to keep on going Severus, to fight for each day and to make sure that you can face each day, the good and the bad. You found your son, Severus. By sheer chance, you found him and now you need to do all in your power to get his through this. You need to be the parent that Lily never got the chance to be."

Remus nodded in agreement, "If you can't do it for yourself just yet, Severus, then please -do it for Lily."

Severus nodded his head and released his grip of the mug he's been clutching. "I think it's time for me to get some sleep. I'll need to report back to Dumbledore. I'll see you both in the morning, I presume?"

They both inclined their heads with assuring smiles as they watched the tall, dark-haired man eased himself from his chair and disappearing through the door.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Diagon Alley**

"Severus, my boy, you really should be back at Grimmauld place and getting some rest," Albus advised from the other side of his large, ornate desk.

Severus nodded his head and ran a hand down his face, "I'm too on edge to rest right now Albus. Anything could happen at any moment. I feel exposed and vulnerable. And look at Harry. He's only just been introduced to everything. I don't want to frighten him off with anything, or say something to make him run off."

"I understand, truly I do. But you need to spend as much time as possible with that young boy. Talk to him about his mother. Get him to understand how things were and how he came to be. He needs someone there to help him there. And you and Draco seem to be the one's he trusts the most here." Severus snorted in derision but made no further comment. Albus leaned over and eyed the younger man with shrewd eyes, "He is so much more vulnerable than we can understand right now, Severus. He needs protection." He paused for a moment before continuing, " _Has_  there been any news regarding Lucius' movements?"

Severus shook his head, "There has been no word from Narcissa or Anita in regards to anything suspicious. Even that old bat Arabella Figg is unusually quiet."

"Do you think that's cause for concern?" Albus asked in a calm voice.

"No," Severus murmured against his fingers, "Not just yet, anyway. Lucius is quiet, sometimes I think a little too quiet. Perhaps I should talk to Draco and get a better insight into any conversations that may have happened with his parents before the Summer holidays."

Albus hummed in response, "It would be a good avenue to explore, if nothing else. If we could get a better insight as to what Lucius could be planning, then maybe we can put a stop to some of the crimes he wishes to commit. It could save lives."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "At the moment, the only two lives at the top of my list are Harry and Draco."

~0~

The hissing sound wouldn't stop.

It started off just a mere tickling in the shell of his ear and then it would writhe and ease it's way into the silvery threads of his dreams, growing from a mere whisper to a full blown out hissing that rendered his throat dry and scratchy. He thrashed, his hand pummeling into the soft mattress without actually feeling it. It was like he was hitting out at thin air. He felt sick, small and sweaty but at the same time he could barely feel himself.

The hissing rattled through the air and make the hair stand up on end all over his body.

It was like something was coiling around his neck, tightening, and making the air turn dark and green and surfing through his eyes and nose.

 _"Are you sure he'll be alright here?"_  hissed a sharp voice, as though someone's lips were pressed right up to his ear drums, " _What about the other one? Should we put him back?"_

_"Of course we have to put him back. That's the whole point of it. And don't forget the sign as well. They need to know. We need them to know!"_

There was a bright green flash, the terrifying sound of a woman screaming. Through the shrillness of the scream, he heard something. Something that sounded suspiciously like, ' _HAAARRYYYY_!'

" _Harry? ... Harry? ... Harry?_ "

It was like an electric shock went up his spine, forcing him into an upright position. His body was cold and aching and drenched in a sickly sweat. The room around him was dark and reeked of his own sweat. He felt sticky and ripe all over, his clothes clinging onto him, his hair plastered down all over his face and down his neck. Everything ached. It was far too painful to move any of it. He could feel beads of sweat running down the length of his back, soaking into his clothes at odd intervals.

He didn't realise he was holding his breath until his heart was screaming in his ears and his lungs started to ache. Ever so slowly, he allowed his mind to calm down a fraction and drink in the surrounding area of the room. He felt a shaky breath rattled out through his lips. He was at Grimmauld place. He was safe. A weight unraveled itself from the pit of his stomach and slipped off of his shoulders. He drew in a few more breaths, to ease the pain in his chest.

A dull gleam caught his eye.

He turned his head and saw a soft, golden glow running underneath the door of the en suite bathroom. A soft shuffling sound could be heard on the other side as a shadow passed over the door, and something clicked as the doorknob twisted.

Harry felt his gut twist in anticipation.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking blonde drowning in one of Harry's old jumpers, baggy bottoms almost falling off of his narrow hips and a damp flannel held out in his hand. Harry blinking through his blurred vision and was just about able to notice how soft Draco appeared, back-lit by the dull gold glow of the bathroom light. "I'm sorry-" he gushed out, his breathing still making him ache, "I didn't mean to wake you."

The blonde man shook his head, his voice cracked and slurred with sleep, "It's alright. I just get worried about you that's all."

"Did I -s-scream?" Harry asked, his eyes still wide, unfocused and sweat clinging to him like a second skin.

Draco shook his head as he crossed the distance between the bathroom door and the large four-poster bed they'd taken to sharing lately, and perched on the edge of it. He glanced at Harry and hummed softly under his breath, "You didn't scream or anything. You just -thrashed a lot. And started rasping and hissing things. It was a little creepy."

Harry didn't know he could flush when he felt so drained and gross, but he managed it to a certain extent. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, rather weakly.

Draco shook his head, "Don't be sorry," he scooted a little closer and used his free hand to swipe Harry's wet fringe out of his eyes before leaning over and pressing the cool flannel against his brow. "I'm just a little worried all this sweat is going to make you catch a cold." Harry shivered as the damp cloth was dabbed across his brow, flushed cheeks and the back of his neck. It was soft and soothing. He leaned into the touch and sighed contently as the gross feeling was tenderly wiped off of his skin.

Through his blurred vision Harry was aware of just how close Draco was to him, the energy that had sparked earlier in the day between, still present and tingling in his fingertips as Draco leaned close to make sure that most of the sweat was wiped away. He could smell the clean, dry, soft scent of the blonde man next to him, and it sent shivers running through his body, despite warming up a good little while ago. The golden light shone on the blonde man's face, highlighting his high cheekbones and his beautiful silvery eyes. Harry felt his stomach knot for a whole different reason. "Draco -?"

He shivered when Draco took the cloth away and then padded back over to the bathroom to put the cloth in the sink and close the door upon his return. "How do you feel now?" he asked as he crossed back over and eased himself back onto the mattress.

Harry nodded, "A lot better, thank you." Draco gave him a smile, running his fingers through the hair just over his ear. It made him shiver, but his smile remained.

"Come on," Draco insisted as he stood up and tugged the duvet covers back from their knotted pile at the foot of the bed where Harry had kicked them about. He straightened them out, shucking the ruffles out of it, and draping it back over their legs and the rest of the bed. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat but Draco fixed him with a stern look, "I already told you, scarhead, I am NOT letting you get sick and leaving me to deal with that sorry lot on my own," he huffed as he got comfortable on the pillows and dragged Harry down by his shoulder to lay down too.

"I won't get ill!" Harry protested but was ignored by the blonde boy who shifted so that he moved Harry's backside to fit easily against his crotch, their legs curled against one another. Harry wriggled about so that they weren't spooning at awkward angles and then thumped his still aching head against the cool pillow.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco breathed in his ear, a much more soothing sound that the irate hissing noises he'd heard, and draped a lean, strong arm over the brunettes waist. He hugged him softly, his lips brushing delicately at the back of Harry's neck, "Let's just try and get some more sleep. We can talk to Severus in the morning. He might have something for the nightmares."

Harry yawned softly, "You can do that?" he asked lazily, his eyelids already growing heavy.

He felt Draco nod against the crook of his shoulder and felt immediately relaxed and reassured that he was, once again, safe. The dream lay forgotten, in the darkest corner of his mind, but the light that had glowed on Draco's face was too beautiful an image to not focus on it and drift off into a pleasant dream.

~0~

Severus was just dusting soot off of his robes when the kitchen door opened to reveal Draco dressed in a pair of muggle jeans that were cinched at the waist with a black belt, and a fitted dusky blue long-sleeved shirt. The collar was a high V-neck and highlighted how long and pale his throat was. "You're up early," Severus observed as he accepted a plate of bacon, eggs and toast from Remus who was bustling away at the cooker, his shaggy hair standing up on end and his pyjamas looking out-of-place underneath his shabby cardigan.

Draco smirked lightly, "We could all say the same thing about you, Sev." He took a seat and beamed gratefully up at Remus who handed him a similarly laden plate. "Thank you, Remus." The older man waved at his over his shoulder. Severus glanced over at the door before giving Draco a pointed look. The blonde rolled his eyes, "He's just getting himself together, Sev, just relax alright? He's not gone out yet and I'm sure he doesn't want to now that the temperature is dropping into the minus."

Severus rolled his eyes, "It just unnerves me when he's in this strange, new environment and not here where I can keep an eye on him."

Draco hummed with a nod, "Well I'm glad he's not down yet but there was something I needed to er ... talk to you about." He looked at his godfather's cold, blank features and swallowed the bite of toast, "About Harry. Last night he woke me up having a nightmare."

Severus' expression didn't change as his slow drawl rolled out, "That's hardly something to be concerned about Draco."

Draco licked a streak of butter from his thumb, "I know but it always worries me when he gets intense ones like last night. He woke up soaked in sweat after thrashing about, and then he was hissing like a bloody snake." He narrowed his eyes as a muscle twitched underneath his godfather's eye. The kitchen seemed to quieten down. Even the sizzling bacon was hushed. "Something tells me that isn't normal, right?"

Severus pursed his lips even tighter together. He glanced down at his knife and fork, suddenly too immersed in slicing his bacon and toast to answer right away. He took a few mouthfuls, chewed and swallowed, his eyes downcast the entire time. "We may need to discuss these things with Harry when he comes down."

"But what is going on Severus?" Draco asked, dunking a slice of toast into his runny egg.

Severus' dark eyes sent a chill through the young blonde when they finally looked at one another over the wooden table, "I'm not entirely sure just yet, Draco. But there is a chance that Harry is in a lot more danger than we had first thought. And I don't want you to alarm him until I am at least seventy five per cent certain, do you understand me?" he asked darkly, fixing his godson with a stern glare.

Draco nodded his head before murmuring in a soft tone, "I don't want to scare him anymore than you do, Sev. Believe me."

Just then the kitchen door opened and Harry and Petunia walked in. "Oh brilliant, hot breakfast!" Harry grinned as he slid into a chair beside Severus and smiled over at Draco, who returned it with just as much enthusiasm. Petunia slid into a seat beside Draco, and helped herself to making some cups of tea. Remus ruffled Harry's hair as he handed him a plate, and then reached over to give Severus' shoulder a quick squeeze before turning his attention to Petunia.

"Was there anything specific you wanted for breakfast, Petunia?" he asked, his voice still a little rough from sleep.

She smiled, "I'll have the same as everyone else. It looks delicious."

As Remus busied himself preparing one last plate, Petunia sipped at her tea and looked over the table at Severus, "Thank you, Severus, for giving that rotten little Weasley boy a talking to. With a mother like Molly, it really is a wonder he grew up with such awful manners towards his elders."

Severus inclined his head, "Well the boy has been getting mouthier throughout the last few months, so I am only too happy to give the brat some detention."

Petunia smiled a little before turning her attention to her breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence before the curly-haired girl -Hermione -popped her head around the door. "Professor Snape?" she asked politely. All heads turned to look at her, "Will you be coming to Diagon Alley with us?"

Severus kept his face blank, "And why would I want to go there, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione stepped a little further into the room, small dots of colour appearing on her cheeks, "I just thought that since Harry is starting with some of the basics, perhaps it would be a good idea to acquaint him with Diagon alley and maybe get a few more books a little more age appropriate."

Draco turned back to his food and hid a smirk. It was clear that Severus was trying to think of a comeback against Granger's well-thought out proposition. Eventually he straightened and drew a deep breath, shooting a glare down at Draco for good measure, "I suppose I can avail myself for the day. Harry? Draco?" Both boys' turned to look at him, "I expect you both to be ready within half an hour in the foyer. Don't be late."

Hermione tried to stifle a smile as she watched both boys' wolf down the remains of their food and then dashed up the stares, Severus' cold, dark eyes following them all until the kitchen door swung shut.

Once the kitchen door had closed behind Hermione, Severus turned to Petunia, "I hope you plan on coming to Diagon Alley with us today? I think it will do you some good to get out of the house."

Petunia frowned into her tea cup. "Would I even be able to get in there?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, as long as you're accompanied by a witch or wizard. Which you will be."

Petunia nodded her head vaguely, "Thank you -I think I would like that very much." Placing her cup down she stood up, "I'll go and get my things together." She gave Severus a small smile, and left.

Within twenty minutes Hermione, Molly, Petunia, Severus, Ginny, Harry and Draco were wrapped up in their slightly thicker, warmer coats -some old ones found in a cupboard from Remus for Petunia, Harry and Draco -and then they filed off out of the front door. Just as they stepped out onto the pavement, the grating of metal-on-metal and the rumbling of a building tumbling down echoed out behind them. Harry whipped around on his heel and blinked in surprised that number twelve now no longer existed in between number thirteen and number eleven. He frowned, "Where's the house?"

Draco turned and was about to answer when Hermione chimed in, "It's a protection ward, Harry. The house remains invisible to muggles so that no one can break in and use the house when it's empty." Harry thanked her quietly, still in awe at the vanishing house, before looking at Draco. He frowned at the tight look on the blonde's face. He reached out to touch the blonde's hand, but he turned away and out of reach.

Harry swallowed thickly, his hand falling down through empty air.

"Alright everyone, gather around the corner in the alley. The port-key should be there for us," Molly chirruped as she began to bustle away, her warm coloured clothes standing out brightly against the bleak grayness that swamped every street in London. The others followed her obediently, Harry casting side-glances at a disgruntled Draco and missing the looks Ginny was giving him, a blush smearing her cheeks, and Severus bringing up the rear of the group where he walked side-by-side with Petunia, discussing various things in low voices.

The alley was pretty bleak, narrow and a little smelly as they often were. Harry frowned at the filthy boot they were suddenly crowded around. Petunia's frown was almost identical. "Severus, why are we standing around this manky old boot?" he asked, eyeing the potions master with a heavy-set frown.

"It's a port-key, Harry," Severus explained, "It's going to transport us to the Leaky Cauldron. A pub in London." It didn't really answer the question but Harry let it slide.

"Alright everyone. Grab on!" Molly called out. Hands darted out to snatch at the boot on the floor. Molly looked up and paled, "Come on Harry!"

He thrust his hand out, felt a horrible tug on his navel, and then the ground underneath him disappeared.

~0~

"This is amazing!" Harry beamed as the bricks in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron had finished realigning themselves into an archway. He looked over at Draco and smiled even wider, "And you guys get to come here every year." Petunia had gasped upon seeing the Alley, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She was so surprised. Severus' thin lips tweaked a little at the corners as he observed their reactions. It truly did warm his heart to be there for that single moment.

"Alright everyone, you have two hours to go around and do whatever you want, and we'll all meet back in the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch, is that alright with everyone?" Molly asked as she fumbled with the large carpet bag she had strung over her shoulder. The group murmured their agreement and then dispersed. Hermione and Ginny went straight over to Florish and Blotts, whilst Molly bustled over to a small shop that seemed to sell antique china with blooming blossoms opening and closing on the plates.

"So where do you want to go first?" Severus asked, a bemused lilt to his mouth.

Harry just looked at all the shops, his mouth open in a wide grin, "I ... I just -I don't know!" he gushed, "There's just so much here!"

Petunia smiled, "Well we do have two hours, so I suppose we can meet up later and just browse a little until then."

"Come on, I'll show you a few shops you might like," Draco said, his voice a little lighter than when they had left earlier that morning. His posture and jawline were still stiff, but Harry refused to let it bother him too much. He waved over his shoulder at Severus and his aunt, smiling widely at the bright smile on her face.

Harry hurried to catch up to the disgruntled looking blonde, "Hey Draco can I ask you something?" Draco hummed in response, "Why crawled up your arse and died this morning? You were fine right before we left. What happened?"

Draco shot him a dark look before sighing, "It's nothing. I just don't think I slept too well last night."

Harry felt his shoulder's slump, "I already said I'm sorry about waking you up."

Draco huffed and grabbed at his sleeve and tugged him over to the mouth of another, narrower alley, and pressed him up against the brickwork, their faces close together. Harry's breath hitched as he swallowed and felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach as Draco's intense, silver gaze bore into him, making him feel exposed. His skin burned where Draco's fingers brushed the hair around the shell of his ear. A tremor ran through him. His gaze dropped to Draco's lips. It had been so long since their last kiss, yet the memory was still burning behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

He felt his jeans grow a little tighter as Draco closed the distance between them even further. He felt muscles press against him, and could feel Draco's breath brush against his warm neck. He licked his lips as Draco leaned over all the way and gently grazed his teeth against Harry's throat. He felt his knees go weak as Draco's mouth worked gently against his pulse-point and his other hand came up to cup Harry's jaw. "Ah -Draco!" he gasped as the blonde pressed his body flush against the brunette's. "S-should we be doing this here?" he panted as he felt fingertips brush at the exposed skin of his stomach through his unbuttoned coat. He trembled again, his erection pressing even harder against his jeans.

"I can't help it," Draco growled, nipping at Harry's earlobe, "It's been ages since I've gotten you all to myself like this."

Harry was caught somewhere between panic that someone might see or that it might go even further than he was willing to. He felt sweat damped the nape of his neck. He bit his lip, "Draco maybe we should wait until -"

And then he heard it.

" _Down this way ... Come and see us ... We're so pretty ... Come and see ... Come and play_  ..."

Suddenly numbed to Draco's feverish kisses, Harry felt his head turn to look down the dark, dingy looking alley, completely sheltered away from the sunlight. He felt a tug inside of him, like he needed to walk down it. His feet started to guide him, a dull echo in the back of his mind that may or may not have been coming from Draco's confused protests.

The darkened shop windows looked like gaping mouths as he wondered by, the voices coaxing him on in their soft, hissing whisper. His skin started to itch like it was going to peel off. He blinked, his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy. He turned around a corner and saw a blurred dark figure looming just inside the doorway of what he could only suspect as being a reptile pet-shop.

There was a lethal white flash and then it felt like his skull was being slipped open, as though someone was poking around in his mind with a red hot poker. He clenched his eyes tightly and clamped his hands over his ears trying to think of nothing to make the pain stop.

The panic he felt flooding through his chest seemed to explode within him, and then he felt his body slump down ... down ... down ... A never ending fall towards the cobblestone pavement.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**You Promised Me**

" _Severus_!"

Petunia and Severus both looked down the large winding street, trying to make out who was calling his name. They had been discussing what to do about Harry's introduction to magical education outside Florish and Blotts and had been about to go and get a cup of coffee when the shout had pierced through the air, freezing their conversation mid-sentence. Petunia's grip tightened on her handbag as she scanned the grounds. "Look, Severus, there he is!" she pointed out as a flash of bright blonde hair and a murky green hoodie bounded through a couple of heavily robed witches. Severus felt his muscles tense up at the fresh panic plastered all over Draco's pale face.

The blonde all but skidded to a stop beside them, accidentally bumping into a small elderly witch who shot him a glare before tottering away into another shop. He reached out and clutched Severus' robes and tugged him forward, "Severus please, come on! It's an emergency!"

Severus grasped Draco's hands and pulled it off of his sleeve. "Draco, I highly doubt that not getting the latest thing on sale constitutes as an emergency," he drawled.

The blonde boy sneered up at his godfather, "Severus, don't start! It's Harry! Now come on!" Without waiting for a response, Draco turned on his heel and hurried on back down the winding street to where he'd left Harry. Severus spared a glance with Petunia, before quickly striding down the winding street, his black coat billowing around his thighs. Petunia hurried along behind him as quickly as she could through the throng of cloaked witches and wizards.

Draco led them along to a small wooden bench that was perched a little way away from the mouth of Knockturn alley. As soon as Severus saw the crooked sign that pointed down the dark, crooked alley and felt his blood run cold. On the bench, Harry was slumped over with his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on his knees. He looked pale and grey and was visibly shaking where he sat. Petunia was panting for breath as she came along to sit on the bench beside her nephew. "Harry!" she gasped out, her hands flying over her mouth and her eyes swimming with tears. She sat down on the bench and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He stiffened and flinched but calmed down a little when Draco slid his fingers over his shoulder and gave a small reassuring squeeze. Petunia looked up at him, "What happened?" she breathed her voice shaking.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know. We were just walking past here and then he just -stopped and turned, like he'd heard something and just drifted on down into Knockturn alley."

Severus' eyes snapped toward the blonde, flickering over each of their faces, "Knockturn alley?" he repeated in a cold, calculated tone. Draco nodded stiffly, his face still drained of colour. He drew his wand out of his robes and turned toward the alley in question, "Show me where?" he demanded, feeling dread dribble into his veins. He could feel the tension throbbing inside his temples as Draco reluctantly moved away from the trembling teenager, and moved toward the mouth of Knockturn alley, his shoulders hunched up as he did so.

Casting one last look over at his sickly pale son, Severus pursed his lips tightly before following his godson along down the crooked cobblestones.

As soon as he passed through the mouth of the alley, the temperature seemed to drop even further, making him grateful that he had a thick winter coat wrapped around him. A tremor ran through him as his feet dipped awkwardly over the cobblestones. He was used to it, having visited Knockturn far more times than he liked to remember, for it was the only place to get some of his prohibited ingredients from.

The air tasted cold and stale.

Draco came to a stop and pointed down into a small alcove branching off the main alley walk-way. It was even darker and more damp than the rest of the alley. It stank of mold and rot. Severus frowned and felt a faint crackle running through the air. "Someone was here not too long ago," he observed coolly as his eyes shifted over the damp, shining stones that made up the alcove. "Why would he stop here?" he asked looking over at Draco.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't think he stopped here intentionally. He was cracking his neck at odd angles, like he was hearing something too high pitched or something. He was grinding his teeth and sort of ... almost like he hissed something. And then he turned to look into the alcove, someone shouted out and there was a flash of white light from what I could see."

Severus frowned, "White light?" he asked, thinking through as many spells as he could to determine the cause of why his son was sat on a bench trembling. He hummed at the back of his throat and felt his frown deepen. "I can only imagine it was either Obliviate or disillusion charm." He pointed his wand at the alcove and murmured, ' _Revelio_!'

As if a cloak was dropped from a great height, a dilapidated store front came into view. The chipped, dark grey painted trim that was slathered on over the woodwork looked old and neglected, as did the old, rain-spotted glass. Severus frowned as the sign illuminated in the bleak light that they were standing right outside of, ' _SNICKHURTS SNAKE EMPORIUM'_.

Snakes.

Severus felt his blood run cold as a flash of dull red eyes swam behind his eyelids and the flash of enough green light to make him loathe the colour forever. Almost. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight and swollen closed. He looked at Draco who appeared to be just as confused as he'd expected him to be. "Snakes," he finally breathed. He stalked over to peer in through the spotted window at the snakes enclosed in the store-front cage. He pursed his lips. "These snakes are illegal breeds that aren't allowed in regular pet stores," he stated to Draco.

Draco frowned, "So do you think that the store owner panicked and tried to obliviate Harry or something?"

Severus nodded, his muscles tensing up beneath his robes, "Or something."

With a flourish of his wand, the tall dark-haired man hurried on towards the door and thrust it open, the bell rattling over the door as it crashed into the wall behind. The window panes rattled in their frame. Draco flinched at the sound but followed his godfather inside. The shop itself felt cold and the air was damp as it surfed up their noses. He hunched his shoulders and drifted over to a glass tank with a two-headed viper from Peru coiled in on itself as it slept. Severus, meanwhile, lifted the counter top with another loud crash, and swept through into the back room, his magic vibrating with his temper. Draco shuddered as he focused his attention on the assortment of snakes.

He strained his ears for any commotion and was greeted with an eerie silence that made a cold weight settle in his stomach. He felt useless standing there, without a wand, without the ability to do magic, and without any protection against any hostile customers that might drift in through the busted front door. He shivered.

A scream ripped through the air.

He jumped upright and spun around to look at the doorway that led to the backroom where Severus had disappeared to. He hurried over and peered around the corner of the door-frame. Severus had the weedy little store-owner pinned against the wall by his throat, books and jars and bottles littered the floor and a strange smell started to drift into the air from the spilled jars. They made his stomach churn. Severus had the tip of his wand pressed so hard into the mans thin throat, that Draco was sure he would pierce skin if he pressed a fraction harder.

The small man -no doubt Snickhurt himself -was whimpering and sniffling as the wand tip dug into his throat and made him splutter down the front of his grubby looking shirt. His hands were in the air beside his head and his eyes were wide with panic. "P-p-please! I'll tell you anything you w-want!" he choked out, saliva dripping down over his chin.

Severus' face remained stoic as his dark eyes practically burned holes through Snnickhurt's face, "I want to know. What you did. To my son," he ground out coldly, his voice its slow, icy drawl.

" _Son?_ " the man squeaked, sweat beading over his forehead, "W-what son?"

"Short young man, dark messy hair, green eyes, glasses," Severus stated dryly, "You may have noticed him, he was the one you cursed not too long ago."

"I d-didn't curse anybody!" he squealed.

Severus jabbed his wand a little deeper, "Don't. Lie. To Me," he sneered before holding out his free hand, "Give me your wand." The man swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing against the leathery skin of his throat. Draco kept his eyes focused just in case he tried to reach for anything for a quick escape. Thankfully, he merely slid his wand out of the sheath inside his sleeve. It shook violently as he handed it over to the man pinning him to the shelves. Severus took it and spared it a glance, before giving it a quick flourish and waiting. There was, indeed, a flash of white light but it wasn't a curse and it did not belong to any spell Draco had ever witnessed before.

He frowned and looked up at his godfather, "What was that, Severus?" he asked in a strained voice. The look on his godfather's face made his stomach churn with discomfort. It was a rather haunted look that did not bode good news.

Severus turned his attention back to the man, his dark eyes ablaze with hatred, "You fool!" he hissed through clenched teeth, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he spat out as he jabbed the wand against a shelf, the wood splintering on contact, a silvery strand of unicorn hair the only thing holding the two pieces together. Snickhurt jabbered and whimpered, shielding his face with his hands and blubbering as he peered down at his now broken wand. He had the good sense not to comment on it though. With a sneer, Severus whipped his coat around and was back out on the street within moment, his anger burning out through his fingertips. He was livid.

Draco hurried to catch up with him as he made his way back up towards Diagon Alley. "Severus!" he called out, his lungs burning inside him for air, "Severus wait! What''s happened? What did he do?" he gasped out as he finally caught up with his godfather's long strides.

"Later, Draco. Right now I want you to take Harry and Petunia back to Molly, and get back to Grimmauld place. I'll meet you there later on," Severus demanded.

Draco frowned, "But -what should I do? For Harry, when we get back? He doesn't look too well."

The dark-haired man shook his head, his eyes searching the length of the Alley for something that Draco couldn't understand, "He is in shock, Draco. That's all you need to know. Take him back, get him a calming drought from my room, and make him rest. Even if he protests, make him rest. He is NOT to leave that room until I get back, do you understand me?" he fixed his dark eyes on the blonde teen before him. He watched as Draco bit his bottom lip anxiously before giving a stiff nod. "Good. Now get going. I have an illegal snake seller to report."

Draco frowned, "But it's Knockturn, Severus. They won't  _care._ "

Severus sneered darkly, "Not for the bloody snake-selling. For possibly causing my son PTSD now can you please go? I need you both to be inside and safe."

Draco didn't need to be told a third time. Without another word he left, leaving Severus to his own devices.

~0~

It wasn't meant to be like this.

They were meant to be looking through the fascinating haul of new books and fresh ideas and knowledge that they were meant to have got during their visit at the Alley. Not ave Harry cold, pale and curled up in a trembling ball in his four-poster bed with a sickly sweat shining on his skin and his eyes clamped shut against the dim lamplight that came from the other side of the room. Draco had stayed for as long as possible, making sure that Harry was swallowed enough of the calming drought, but Petunia came up and relieved him after two hours, claiming that there was only so much tea she could drink before her nerves got the better of her. He didn't want to leave, but she'd assured him that Harry would be alright and that he should go down and get something to eat.

At the mention of food his stomach had grumbled, so he had reluctantly agreed to go down to the kitchen and left Petunia in an easy chair by the bedside with the lamp on, a book resting in her lap, though he knew it was for show. She had no intention of reading it any time soon.

He practically tripped down the stairs and entered the kitchen, shivering as the warmth from the roaring fire washed over him. He sat down by the fireplace in a soft wicker chair and when Molly offered him a sandwich he accepted the plate. Like Petunia's book, it rested in his lap mainly for show. When he did take a bite out of it, it tasted bland and papery on his tongue. Still, it was rude not to eat it.

He couldn't help but wonder if whatever Severus was doing, was doing their situation any good.

Around the time that Draco was staring pitifully into the kitchen fireplace, Severus was winding his way up the staircase behind the large gargoyle statue to Dumbledore's office. He had spent enough time filing an official report against the Snickhurt fool and had barely spared the large illegal snakes a second thought until there was a section in the report to fill out about what other activities did they need to clamp down in for any possibly court-cases, and so he had added it in for extra measure. Just to be on the safe side. He really didn't like loose ends. He knocked three times on the oak door before opening it up and striding inside, his back as straight as a rod and his chin lifted high.

If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it. He merely peered over the top of his spectacles and raised his eyebrows, "Hello there Severus. Twice in less than twenty-four hours. Are you ill?"

Severus didn't say a thing as he leaned as far as he could over the desk, his eyes boring into the headmaster's placid face and his arms spread wide as he gripped the edge of the desk. "My son was attacked by some strange little man in Knockturn alley. He's gone into shock and I want to know why the hell he felt possessed to go down into that slime-hole without good reason!" he snapped furiously, his tone cutting off any amused quips Dumbledore was about to make.

"Attacked? With what spell?" Dumbledore asked, his brow furrowing as he sat up a little straighter.

"According to the idiots wand, he had cast ' _Legilimens'_  on Harry to determine whether or not he was a Ministry official. Unfortunately, that means that he has no unlocked a series of memories with magic within them that were -up until this point -blocked from Harry's acknowledgement. The sheer magnitude of all of these memories now assaulting him has rendered him in a severe state of shock. For all we know, he could be suffering from a small degree of PTSD."

"Well I'm sure you can prevent that and if not St. Mungo's will be able to, you know this my boy," Albus stated in a reassuring tone of voice.

Severs nodded and lowered his gaze for a second, "There was ... something else, Albus."

"What happened?" the old man asked, his voice soft and somewhat soothing to the rattling inside Severus' head. "Severus? What. Else. Happened?"

"There were snakes, Albus. Draco said Harry walked down toward the alley and hissed a little before stopping right outside the Snake Emporium."

At this new piece of information the elderly man reclined back in his chair, his face dumb-struck and his eyes searching for something he clearly could not find. In a flash of lilac robes he was out of his throne-like chair and strode around to the large brass telescope he had mounted on the upper level of his office. Severus followed, frowning and wondering what the older man was keeping from him. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew the headmaster liked to keep vital things on a need to know basis, but the sanity of his son was in danger and he needed to know. Now. Once he reached the top level he found the headmaster resting over the window sill and looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. "Albus?" he asked softly, "Albus, what are you keeping from me?"

"Tell me, Severus, do you believe that the Dark Lord is really and truly dead?" came the cracked old voice.

Severus nodded to himself, "Of course he is, I watched him die. You destroyed the horcruxes and then killed him with your hands and then burnt the body. Hundreds of people witnessed it."

Dumbledore nodded but didn't turn around. If anything his shoulders hunched up a little more, making Severus' stomach churn with unease. "What if we were wrong?"

The question is barely above a whisper but that's all it takes for a shiver to run through to Severus' heart and freeze the world around him. He stared hard at the headmasters back though he was unwilling to turn around, "What do you mean by that?" he asked slowly.

There was a small hesitation before Dumbledore spoke, "I still remember that night you came to me and told me what had happened. I had never seen you look so broken, my boy. And yet, here you are yet again with that same look plastered on your face and it breaks an old mans heart to know that once again he has failed you."

Severus advanced a few more steps into the room, his heart hammering inside his chest. "Albus?"

"I had promised you I'd keep her safe and I wish I could have done the one thing you'd asked of me. I wish I could have done a better job this time, and I haven't."

"Albus what are you talking about?" he snapped, feeling anger slowly replacing the numbness that had starting to spread inside his chest. "The dark Lord is dead, end of discussion!" he turned on his heel and was about to descend the stairs and leave the office when Dumbledore stopped him.

"He has her eyes," he said in a loud voice, that made Severus stop on the second step. Why had he stopped? He knew this. He knew his son had his mother's beautiful green eyes. They had struck him the moment they'd looked at one another. It had given him a sense of dejavu that he had quickly shaken off. His heart drummed loudly in his ears. "I had always felt safer in the knowledge that Harry was protected by her love. But what if I was wrong? Voldemort's soul was not destroyed that night. Not ... completely, at least. Only his body was destroyed and the undamaged part of his soul -the one small piece of him left -latched onto the only living thing within that house," the old man finally turned and with shining pale blue eyes he face Severus, "Your son."

It was like all the wind had been knocked out of him, as he staggered backward against a hard row of bookshelves. His stomach dropped like a iron weight inside him and the numbness spiked through his chest full-force. He looked over at the old man bent over as he lowered himself into an armchair, suddenly looking so much older in the bleak evening light. Swallowing thickly, Severus righted himself as much as he could, grasping the shelves for support. He drew a deep breath, "You told me that he would be safe out there, with no connection to this war, to his hell we suffered through! You promised me that if he survived it all, he would be safe!" his voice shook as his voice grew louder, echoing across the circular office as he rounded on the headmaster. "You told me that despite not being able to save her you could at least save him, and protect him, no matter what the cost. This convenient situation just happened to be the key to it all."

"Severus my boy, it's not as though I knew. I had doubts yes, but-"

"Doubts that you did not share, Albus! You could have warned me before now!"

"It was never relevant until now, Severus," Albus placated, "If you are right, and this Snickhurt man has indeed unlocked a part of Harry's mind that was once before blocked off, there may be a vague possibility of the Darkest Man our world has ever seen could manipulate your son into starting a rebellion. And you know as well as I do that we need to make sure that it  _doesn't_  happen."

Severus stilled for a moment before turning his onyx eyes on the headmaster, "What exactly are you suggesting, Albus?" he asked slowly, in a weary tone of voice.

Albus shook his head, "Only that if we were to ensure Voldemort's extinction then it must be done in a way that there is no -"

Severus held up his hand and seethed, "He. Is. My. SON!"

"And what if it was proven that he was really James' all along? What would you do then?" Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The night that Lily died was painful for us all. She was a wonderful woman. But that doesn't mean that you can just ignore the greater good."

Severus turned away in disgust, a soft anguished grunt passing through his lips as he dragged his hands over his face. He felt so numb. Everything was numb. It was like he was turning to stone right there in the office. He turned back for a fleeting look at the headmaster and found that he couldn't even look him in the eye. He felt so sick and betrayed. "The greater good?" he sneered, "Is that all you ever think about, Albus? The greater good?" his stomach churned as he backed away back to the top of the staircase.

"Do you want to risk the lives of the entire magical community just because of a boy who may or may not be your son?" Albus called out as Severus turned and began to descent the stairs.

"At this point it doesn't matter anymore, Albus. I will not kill that boy on a theory that you've put almost no real thought behind!" he called out over his shoulder.

He had just crossed the office floor and was about to stalk out of the door when Albus' voice made him stop dead, "Can he talk to snakes?" he asked, his voice laced with genuine curiosity.

Severus glanced quickly over his shoulder, his muscles tensing up again, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said he was drawn to the emporium and I highly doubt it was because he wanted a word with dear Mister. Snickhurt."

He swallowed, a sickly thick fog of doubt clouding his senses. "I -I didn't ask. If he could he would have mentioned it by now anyway. He would have wanted to know if it was normal among wizards and he hasn't."

Albus' footsteps came down the steps and when he spoke his voice was even, "And what will you tell him when he does? Will you say that it is just so that you won't alarm the boy?"

Severus didn't appreciate how easily the old man was able to slip taunts into his words in such an effortless way. His grip on the door-handle tightened and his knuckles flashed white. "I'm not going to let you hurt him, Albus," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'd think you'd better read today's prophet before you make vows of protection you know you won't be able to keep," Albus stated in a cold tone of voice, the glint in his icy blue eyes making Severus' numb body that slight degree colder and more betrayed. "Why are you so adamant about keeping this boy safe especially if he isn't yours?"

With a dark sneer that would have sent all of his seventh year students cowering under their beds, Severus whipped his wand out of its sheath, whipped it through the air and muttered an incantation under his breath. Out of the tip of his wand a silvery blue mist shot out of the air and galloped around the shelves, the fleeting outline of a doe bounding over the numerous books before bounding over the brass telescope and disappearing through the window.

Albus followed it with his pale blue eyes, his mind racing as he watched the doe shoot through the window. He turned to Severus in surprised, "Lily? After all this time you would still do anything for her?" he asked, a quiet curiosity in his voice that was almost over-whelmed by the sheer awe he felt as the selflessness of the younger man standing before him.

Severus fixed the headmaster with his dark, fathomless eyes and drowned away any doubt that had ripped his chest open. In a crystal clear voice that cut through the oppressing atmosphere in the office and echoed through the alcoves he declared, "Always."

With a sweep of his jet black robes, he was gone.

~0~

Petunia flinched slightly as the door to the bedroom swung open with a soft creak to reveal an exhausted looking Severus carrying a sleeping Draco in his arms. Out of her chair within seconds, Petunia hurried over, her face marred with worry as she looked down at the young blonde boy, "Severus what is is? What's happened? Are either of you hurt?"

Severus shook his head, "No, Petunia we're both fine. I've just come back from having a discussion with Dumbledore. I have some things I need to talk to you about. Draco, however, was asleep in the kitchen by the fireplace. He must have dozed off down there."

Petunia sighed with relief, "I had wondered where he'd gone to. He didn't come back up after I told him to go and get something to eat."

Severus side-stepped the brunette woman and carried his sleeping godson over to the bed that still had the lamplight on. At the sudden brightening around him, Draco's face scrunched up and he turned in Severus' arms and away from the light as the older man waited for Petunia to pull back the covers before he lowered Draco down onto the soft mattress. He made quick work of covering the blonde with the duvet, as he watched the younger boy curl up away from the light, his back to Severus.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Petunia offering him a tired smile, "Let's go downstairs and get some tea. We can talk there and let these two get some sleep. It's been a long day for us all."

Severus cast one last look at the two boys in the bed. Harry hadn't seemed to have moved but he didn't look as sweaty and his face wasn't as pinched with pain as it had been before. Severus felt his stomach drop like a dead weight inside him. Had Albus meant it when he said that there was a chance that Harry wasn't his? Or was he just saying that so Severus would feel less obligation to keep him alive? At this point, he wouldn't put it past the old man. Flicking his wand at the lamp, he murmured a soft ' _nox'_  and plunged the room into total darkness before turning to follow Petunia downstairs. As he closed the door Harry shifted in the bed, wriggling a little closer to the new presence of heat emanating off of Draco.

Down in the kitchen once the tea was brewed and two mugs were set out on the table, Petunia fixed Severus with a patient look, "So what did Dumbledore have to say about all of this?" she asked bringing her mug to her lips and sipping.

Running a hand down his face Severus began to explain, as carefully as possible, what the headmaster had told him during his visit. He couldn't count the amount of times she gasped in sadness, outrage or just out of fear and the amount of times that her eyes widened to the size of saucers and filled with tears. Once he was finished he looked over at her, his own tea untouched, as she rested her hands on the table, clasped together and trembling slightly. "What do you think this could all mean?" he asked in a calm tone.

Petunia looked up at him, "Well for one thing, as much as Lily respected him, I think that Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool. Keeping this information away from you of all people and then to try and persuade you into believing that Harry isn't yours and that he deserves to die because of a theory? No, it doesn't seem right to me."

He nodded in agreement, "I mean he was the one who told me that there was a slight chance I may have a son in the first place. I'm not about to let him take the one last piece of her away from me. Not now that I've only just found him."

Petunia smiled sympathetically and reached out to touch his hand, "I know how you feel. When he was a lot younger I so desperately wanted to hate him whenever he looked up at me with those eyes. I did. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I thought it would make the ache stop. Make the hole in my heart a little less noticeable. And then when his letter didn't come, I admit I panicked a little. Despite hating what Dumbledore did to me, I still wanted Harry to experience everything that I never could. That he could tell me about it and I could relive those times where I would sit in my room and read Lily's letters over and over again. Most of all I wanted him to get away from Vernon."

Severus nodded, "If I had known any of this sooner I would have -"

Petunia waved her hand, "It's done now. Soon to be all in the past." She took another sip of her tea, "It took me forever to define my anger and resentment as simply the fact that Harry wasn't the only one who lost something that night. He lost his mother, and I lost my sister. And you, Severus, you lost the love of your life." Her dark eyes swam with tears, "But at least we still have a small piece of her. Even if a part of V-Voldemort still lives somewhere inside him, she is the reason he is alive today. Her love lives on through him and all of us. We need to remember that."

He smiled weakly at the slight stumble over the Dark Lord's name as he traced a finger over the brim of his cooling mug. "I just don't know what I'm going to do," he sighed.

They were silent for a moment, before Petunia spoke up again, her voice nothing more than a whisper, "He spoke to them a few times. The snakes." He looked up at her over the kitchen table and felt his boy tense up, "It was like they could sense him. They found him and ... they seemed to whisper things. It scared me when I found out. I smacked him and told him that only naughty little boys talk to snakes. After that he seemed to ignore the instinct to talk back, tuned it out almost. Like he buried it in the back of his mind."

Through the dark cloud that was swirling inside his head, a small beacon of light punctured through. A small weight dropped off of his shoulders. He cleared his throat, "Petunia, by doing that, I think you managed to stop the wizarding war coming straight to your doorstep. At a very young age you taught him to block out these instincts, to shield his mind. Many witches aren't even able to do that. It seems that it wasn't only his mother's love that boy has been protected by."

A faint colour rose on her high cheekbones as she looked back down into her mug and slowly sipped the last few mouthfuls, a thoughtful look in her eyes. The clock in the hallway chimed half past one in the morning and Petunia blinked in surprised. "I hadn't realized it was so late," she stood up and soothed her jumper down before taking her empty mug over to the think along with Severus' still full one. She made short work of rinsing them out and putting them on the drying rack beside the sink, before pouring the remains of the tea out of the pot and down the drain. Sighing and glancing around to make sure that everything was tidy enough for Molly in the morning, she turned to Severus and stared at him.

He hadn't realized until that moment just how many thin silvery hairs were now threading up and floating through her brunette locks. It seemed that the toll of everything was finally aging her body as well as her mind. Feeling his own eyes beginning to grow a little dry and scratchy, Severus smoothed a hand down his face and suppressed a yawn, "We should probably head up to bed. No good is going to come of us all being tired and not thinking straight."

Petunia seemed to agree as she nodded and combed her fingers through her hair, her eyes looked red and a little puffy, "Yes you're probably right." Taking this as his queue Severus made to stand up and leave but she stopped him, "Before you go, what was it in the newspaper that Dumbledore warned you about?"

Severus blinked, surprised that he had forgotten. He looked around at the scattered papers further down the table and managed to find that days one. He scanned the front page but found nothing. It wasn't until page three that Petunia, who had been looking over his shoulder, gasped and pointed at an article. Severus skimmed the words and felt his blood run cold.

' _ATTACK IN LITTLE WHINGING'_

The headline read, as a photograph of number four privet drive with muggle police officers -a flash -and then aurors surveying the perimeter of the house. He watched as Petunia's hands trembled as they rose to cover her mouth. Severus scanned the rest of the article.

' _It has been reported that two white males, presumed to be Vernon Dursley and his teenaged son, Dudley Dursley, were tortured at number four, late some nights ago. Vernon's body was found and he was pronounced dead, however Dudley's body is still missing. There is some hope that he may be still alive and has been reported as kidnapped. The incident was reported by Miss. Arabella Figg who commented that it was strange that Mr. Dursley had not moved his car for a number of days, seeing as he was the director at Grunnings. We send out an urgent appeal to the public in both the wizarding and muggle community to keep your eyes peeled for the insignia left on the wall [in the victims blood] and for Dudley Dursley._ '

Beside the article there was a snapshot of one of Dudley's most recent photo's, looking quite odd as it was a muggle photo taken from Number Four. Beside that, a magical photograph of the insignia writhed on the blood splattered wall of the Dursley's living room. Severus felt like he'd swallowed a brick. Painted on the wall in Vernon's blood, was a large letter 'M' that dripped down the wall, with an ornate snake writhing and circling around it, chasing a second snake. It was like a family seal. Only one named came to mind of who it could be.

But before he could even say anything, Petunia's voice broke and tears leaked down her cheeks, "Oh my God!" she gasped, "Dudley!"


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Consideration**

It was another three days before Harry was able to keep his eyes open for the majority of the day, divided only by the short nap he insisted on having after lunch.

During that time Severus had returned back to Hogwarts to complete the second half of term and prepare his lessons. No one had told Harry yet as they were still a little unsure about their relationship. The people who had milled around the house had started packing their belongings to return to Hogwarts. They'd only had a week break from their studies, similar to the muggle half-term holidays. They were due to leave first thing the following morning.

Harry, meanwhile, had done nothing but toss and turn in the hot sweaty mass of sheets on his four poster bed. He had woken up at odd intervals, soaked in cold, sticky sweat and shivering violently. Once he had jerked awake, merely blinking into a blurry consciousness for around fifteen seconds, his vision bringing a blurred blonde blob that was no doubt the sleeping form of Draco, curled up beside his with his arm draped warm and heavy over Harry's clammy waist. He'd merely wriggled closer, the warm washing over his aching muscles and clouding his head so that he faded back out into sleep.

He didn't want to be awake. He had no clue how long he'd been asleep. He only had snatches from his conscious moments; Draco's bare torso exposed as he pulled a shirt on over his messy blonde hair, Molly's face close to his as she brushed a strand of his greasy black hair out of his eyes, Petunia reading by the lamplight at his bedside table and more than once, Severus in a chair close to the bed, leaning forward with his chin resting in his hands and worry wrinkling his face.

The thought made his stomach twist a little. Why was he so affected by the dark-haired man?

He was jerked out of his musings as Hermione knocked on the bedroom door and edged inside, "Hey Harry? Are you awake?" she called softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was still asleep.

The shuffling of bedclothes rustled through the air, "Whossat?" came a rough, croaky voice from across the room.

"It's Hermione," she answered softly, "I can come back later if you're too tired?"

Harry grunted before forcing himself to sit up. He felt heavy-headed and his mouth tasted foul. His eyes were sore even when he closed them. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He forced himself up against the pillows and reached out for his glasses. He cleared his throat and looked up at the curly haired girl, "What's up, Hermione?" he rasped, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably.

She smiled as she came over to his bedside table and placed a glass of water on the nightstand, ice cubes clinking against the glass, and a plate with two sandwiches on them, "I brought you something to eat." Harry hissed through clenched teeth and clenched his eyes tightly as she bent over and switched the bedside lamp on. "Oops! Sorry," she bit on her bottom lip as she drew a chair up to the bedside. She sat down and watched for a little while before Harry felt obliged to pick up a sandwich and start nibbling on one of the ends. She smiled and seemed to relax back in her chair. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged a heavy shoulder, "I feel -I don't know. Like my mind was stirred around with a big spoon."

Hermione frowned and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, "Harry? Can I ask you something? And please, tell me if I'm imposing." He nodded for her to continue, the sandwich making him thirsty. He reached for the water and felt his bottom lip quiver at how much the glass shook in his hand, the rattling of the ice grating against his ears. He winced when Hermione spoke again. Her voice sounded abnormally loud. "I was just -wondering, what exactly is it about Draco that makes you like him?"

Harry blinked in surprise. He waited for Hermione to crack a grin to show that she was joking but nothing came. Eventually he swallowed a tiny ice cube, shivering as it dropped down and slithered through his system, before answering her. "Well ... He's funny ... Sarcastic ... Considerate ... I enjoy his company." He frowned up at her, "W-why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders, picking at her sleeve as she did so. "I was just curious. You seem like such a nice person, I was merely wondering how you could like someone as arrogant and pompous as him."

Harry felt his throat run dry, like sandpaper. "Look Her-mione, whatever he was like before ... He's changed. I wish you could -all see that and ... and leave him alone." Hermione blinked in surprise and tried not to let the offense show on her face. Harry shook his head, "Sorry. It's just ... you judge Draco ...yet you seem blinded at how Ron behaves."

She shook her head of curls, "You don't know him like I do," she ground out looking down at her lap and tugging at the end of her sleeve.

"And you don't know Draco -Like I do." Harry responded in a rough gravelly voice.

Draco knocked on the door and peered around the door frame. His shock of blonde hair made Harry's chest swell with happiness. At the sight of who was in the room, Draco's face tightened, "Hello Granger, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he quipped coldly, opening the door a little wider and stepping through it.

Hermione's eyes darkened at his presence. "Don't worry. I was just leaving." She stood up, brushed her jeans down and walked out of the room, holding her head high and sparing Draco a cool glance as she passed.

Draco waited for her footsteps to disappear down the stairs before he kicked the door shut rather forcefully, making Harry flinch before turning his cool grey gaze on the brunette boy, "What did she want?" he ground out a little harder than he had originally planned.

Harry shrugged a shoulder. It felt both weak and heavy at the same time. How was that possible? He gently shook his head and looked down at the sandwich in his limp hand; his fingers felt numb and his appetite evaporated. He set the plate aside. It wobbled far too much in his grip to be normal lack of sleep. He turned his attention back to Draco, "I don't really know. I think we may have gone off topic -whatever it might have been."

Draco hummed softly before walking over to the chair Hermione had vacated. He eased himself into it, the wicker creaking under his weight, before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and staring intently at Harry, "How are you feeling?" he asked his voice soft and low.

Harry blew out a soft breath, "I just ... I feel strange. Like heavy and not really here. And ..." his shoulders slumped, "My ... Everyone else downstairs. They're being so loud. It hurts me ears. It's like they're hissing right into them."

At the word 'hissing' Draco's eyebrows furrowed even closer together? "Hissing?" he asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then winced, "Of course not. It just sounded that way when I was asleep that's all."

Draco looked over at Harry with a concerned look on his face. He wanted to reach out and touch the other boys' hand, to make sure that he was still real, that he was still flesh and bone. He sighed and twiddled his thumbs in his lap just for something else to do. "Do you think you'll be able to get out of bed today?" he asked softly, his voice a little scratchy from his own fitful night of sleep. He peered up through his blonde hair up at Harry and gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he waited for an answer.

Harry shrugged his shoulders rather limply, "Maybe a little bit. Like, for dinner probably. But I think I just want to try and read a little bit more and rest. I feel exhausted and all I've done today is wake up."

"And talk to Granger," Draco stated blandly, a hint of anger tinting his words as he leaned forward on his knees and picked at the ends of his nails. He needed to ask Petunia is she had any clippers.

Harry shot him a look, which looked even worse with his sweaty, greyish skin and his bloodshot eyes. He looked a little on the frightening side, especially with the bleak light leaking in from the gap in the curtains. Draco offered a twitch of the lips, which would have been classed as a smile if he'd felt up to anything. Harry sighed softly, "I don't know how I'm meant to sleep tonight."

Draco sat back in the chair and stretched his muscles, "Well I can ask Mrs. Weasley or Lupin if they can change the sheets and then you can take a bath or a shower or something, and after you've eaten you'll feel a lot better."

Harry smiled weakly, "How do you know how to treat ill people?"

The blonde ducked his head, "Well I learned enough from you over the summer holidays."

Harry let out a loud sigh and rubbed his hands roughly over his numbed face. His arms dropped down to his sides and he exhaled softly. "I think I really **–** _really –_ need to have a wash. I smell like ripe human. Gross." He wrinkled his nose to emphasise his point and Draco felt the corners of his mouth twitch skyward once again. Harry's green eyes fell over to rest on Draco's face and suddenly, the blonde man felt naked and vulnerable. "Um … could you run me a bath or something?" he asked softly, his voice cracking and grating against Draco's ears but he ignored it.

He nodded his head and felt a little lighter and getting to do something useful other than make sure Harry got his eight hours sleep, "Yeah sure, no problem. Do you want it hot or cold?"

Harry shrugged so Draco took that to mean warm at the very least as he went over into the bathroom with a small smile on his lips.

~0~

The gurgling of the water as it slurped and suckered out in his ears, blocked all other sound out of his mind as the bubbles fizzed against his skin. He could feel the bubbles tickle his nostrils as they escaped and floated back up to the surface of the water. It felt warm and soothing as he shifted lazily in the water, the weightless feeling making his mind float aimlessly through a soft flurry of images that drifted around his head like feathers.

He opened his mouth to let an air bubble escape and explode above his nose.

 _'I wonder what we'll be having for dinner,'_  he pondered idly; ' _I hope that Severus is back by the time I get downstairs. The whole house seems to be missing something without him.'_

His arms shifted weightlessly at his sides, bobbing just below the surface of the warm water. Ah, bliss at last! He shifted his legs, shivering slightly as the warm water swathed over his aching limbs. He was glad for the amazing scented bath lotions that Lupin had in storage. Apparently they were from Diagon Alley and were used as a sort of therapeutic 'healing'. Harry smiled softly as bubbles fizzed in his ears.

Lupin was a really nice man, but he had a firm side that he only really seemed to use under stress of some kind. Sirius was just like a big kid, very head strong but jovial and always sending reassuring winks throughout tense discussions. They were like the Uncles he wished he'd had.

_Enjoying your ssssswim … -?_

His relaxed features jarred into a painful scowl as he clenched his eyes tightly against the soapy water. What was that? He tightened his jaw. Was he hearing things now? Maybe there was a painting in the bathroom he hadn't noticed, because hadn't Remus told him about the talking portraits? But then –why would it hiss? A shiver ran down his spine and made his stomach muscles tighten up.

He felt is tongue curl and push against his teeth. The urge to respond seethed at the back of his throat. Another shiver ran through him and all of a sudden the water sloshing around his limbs, cooled down. It was now uncomfortably tepid as he strained his ears. There was nothing but silence. He let out a final breath that exploded on the surface, before a spray of water shot out over the edge of the tub, his lungs filling greedily with air as he slid up the edge of the tub, his chin bobbing above the surface of the water. He drew in deep, desperate breath and felt his skin break out into fierce goosepimples as the cold settled underneath his skin. Water sloshed against the sides of the tub as he raised his arms up and ran his hands through his wet hair.

He rolled up into a sitting position and tugged on the chain, letting the heavy gurgling of the drains echo throughout the tiled room as the water swayed and then gradually trickled down, lower and lower, until he was sitting wet and naked and cross-legged in the cool porcelain tub, his hair plastered down to his head and his muscles quaking as the temperature dropped. He pressed his chin to his knees and exhaled, his eyes trailing over the blurred surroundings. He really hoped he wasn't hearing things now. That was all he needed on top of seeing Uncle Vernon again at the trial. He shuddered again, at the thought of it.

A soft knock came from the door. " _Harry_?" Draco's voice called out, muffled through the thick wooden door.

"Yeah?" he called back, his vocal chords feeling hard and knotted in his throat.

" _Mrs. Weasley said that dinner is going to be ready soon_." Silence met this statement. " _Do you want me to stay with you? Or do you want me to go back down_?"

Harry fought the urge to shrug since Draco couldn't see him. He licked his lips, "You can go back down. I won't be too much longer."

There was slight pause. " _Okay_ ," came the response before Draco's familiar tread disappeared down the hallway and hurried on down the creaking staircases.

A few minutes later Harry clawed himself out of the bathtub, water running down his skin in cool streams, and fumbled for his glasses beside the sink. The cool metal felt reassuring on his nose and tucked behind his ears. He shivered and wrapped the towel tighter around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair out of his eyes and looked up at his reflection. His tan had faded and he looked a little pasty if anything else. His hair was almost inky and his eyes looked a little  _too_  green. He frowned at himself.

_Ssssssssssssuch beautiful eyesssssssssss..._

He whipped around.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. His stomach dropped through him. Goosepimples erupted all over his skin. His chest felt tight as he forced himself to breathe. He scanned the room from side to side; every nook and cranny, but there was nothing that could talk. Not even the portraits were awake to have a chat or a sneer at him. A tremble ran through him. He walked over to the toilet where his clothes were folded neatly on the lid. Over the toilet there was a mirror with a gilt iron frame around it. He caught a flash of his eyes practically glowing an ethereal green, before he ducked his head, intent on spending his time focusing on his clothes.

_Sssssuch Sssssadness in your eyessssss..._

"Who is that?" Harry found himself asking, his voice wavering as his eyes scanned the shadowy corners of the bathroom. Nothing stirred. Was he really going crazy? Had he finally snapped and not realized it? He drew in a shuddering breath and felt his eyes burn with the onslaught of tears building up behind his eyes.

And then he saw it.

The gilt iron frame surrounding the mirror was actually made of a long iron cast snake, entwined with wrought iron leaved vines. Harry watched in horror as the iron writhed and shifted in the coils of the snake as its little arrow shaped head shifted away from the mirror and turned slowly in a smooth arc so that its tin empty eyes were staring up at him, unblinkingly. His heart seemed to boom loudly in his ears as the dark coils shifted in the light as the snake studied him. ' _It's not a real snake_!' he snapped to himself, clenching his fingers into fists and feeling his nails bite into his palms. ' _It's not REAL!_ ' He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. "Can ... Can you hear me?" he asked feeling stupid as the words left his mouth.

The snake straightened itself a little, its movements slow and languid, as its small arrow shaped head nodded up and down. He felt his eyes widen behind his glasses. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run but his muscles had turned to stone. He wanted to ask another question, but the only ones that popped into his head sounded stupid. His mouth hung open wordlessly as his eyes studied the small snake, transfixed. He was about to try and ask another question when the thundering of feet on the stairs made him jump around to stare at the locked door.

Feeling his heart pounding painfully in his chest, he whipped his head back towards the snake only to discover that it had moulded back into its original place, looking no more animated than the tub. Feeling a cold weight settle in his stomach, he swallowed thickly before turning away from the mirror and pulling on his clean set of clothes before towelling his hair dry. He felt cold and shivery as he zipped up is fleece hoodie and thick woollen socks. Perhaps it was just a hallucination from not eating properly over the last few days? That  _had_  to be it!

Running a hand through his damp hair, he threw one last cautious glance at the snake and vine mirror before turning away from the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

~0~

The kitchen was alive with the large number of people who were staying at Grimmauld place for the final evening before returning to Christmas for the last half of the Winter Term. The heat emanating off of the food spread out on the table made everyone's guts rumble, but Molly refused to let anyone eat until everybody was present for the meal, which included waiting for Harry. Draco didn't mind. He was more than happy to wait for Harry. After all it would be the first time being surrounded by everyone since he'd run a fever. Surely Mrs. Weasley's food would perk him up a little bit. Petunia was seated down the other end of the table beside Molly, Remus and Sirius, her posture straight and her smile a little tight but over-all welcoming. After the news in the prophet, Draco doesn't dare to think that she's as happy as she seems. Her son is missing, most likely at Malfoy Manor if he even is still alive, and there was nothing they could do about it. Yet.

The kitchen door creaked open.

Everyone turned to watch as a still fairly pale-looking Harry edged into the room, a tight smile on his lips that may as well have been a grimace. He shifted the door closed behind him and then went to take his usual seat beside Draco. The blonde looked up at him, concerned, and then touched their fingertips together underneath the table. Harry peered up through his fringe and gave a wavering smile.

Molly stood up and started dishing out food onto everyone's plates and the chatter resumed.

Harry didn't talk much during dinner, Draco noticed. He was far too subdued and looked as though he had something on his mind. Draco felt an ache in his chest at not knowing how to make Harry feel better, but then perhaps Severus would know. He let out a small sigh as he cut into his steak-and-kidney pie. He desperately wanted to know why Severus wasn't there. He knew he had to work at Hogwarts to earn a living and to teach all the snotty-faced kids who was in charge, but even so, he really wished that his godfather was there to help Harry. Especially when he needed him now more than ever. He frowned at himself. Harry could also turn to his aunt or Sirius or even Remus but ... maybe he just connected a little more to Severus without really knowing why.

One-by-one, as soon as the dessert dishes were stacked away beside the sink, the young adults drifted away from the kitchen table to occupy themselves elsewhere, leaving the grown-ups to have post-dessert coffee's and biscuits. Draco had assured Harry that he'd meet him in his room as he needed to grab something from the basement-come-potions lab. Harry merely nodded and turned to walk up the staircase to his room.

On the second floor he caught sight of Hermione's brunette curls disappearing through a door, and before he thought about it he called out, "Hermione!"

The door opened a little wider and Hermione turned her head with a questioning expression on her face, "Yes Harry? Did you need something?"

Harry hurried up along the landing and stood beside her. He exhaled and tried to find the words to ask her about what had happened earlier. "Er ... I was just wondering ... I was reading through this book Severus had and er ..." he drew in another breath and tried to stop his hands from shaking. "Can wizards talk to snakes?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Well, once upon a time there were a select few families who could -why?"

Harry shrugged, "Oh, no reason, it just seemed interesting. I was wondering if it was common."

Brunette curls shook back and forth, "Oh no, even in the wizarding world, Harry, parselmouths are extremely rare. Only like -well there was one person who had it but they died last year." She looked a little closer at him, "Why? Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked curiously.

Harry could feel his heart beating a little faster but he shook his head quickly, "No, no there's nothing. I was just curious. I'll ... er ... see you tomorrow before you leave."

Hermione nodded her head, "Of course. I'll see you at breakfast. Oh and Harry!" she called out as he was about to turn and ascend the next staircase to his room. He turned on the bottom step towards her, "I'm sorry. About earlier." He gave a tight smile and then hurried on up the stairs.

~0~

Draco tucked the thick volume under his arm and cradled his arms under the spine. The dust tickled his nose, but he merely juggled the book against his hip whilst quickly cuffing his nose on the sleeve of Harry's hoodie. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep through the Christmas holidays. What he really wanted is for Severus to grow a pair and be straight with Harry, but with the way he kept disappearing to talk to the Headmaster, it was getting on Draco's nerves. He sighed as he climbed the last flight of stairs to Harry's room.

He really needed to sleep and unwind, maybe take a nice long bath. He was used to showers, but he really wanted to lie down and soak in a vat of bubbles.

However, any form of relaxing went out of his mind as soon as he pushed open Harry's door. The brunette had obviously been pacing mere seconds before he had opened the door, as he'd stopped mid-pace and whirled around to face Draco, a panicked look in his wild green eyes. His hands were tangled in his hair; his once clean skin was blotchy and red from where he'd been rubbing his hands over his face. His mouth was set in a teeth-baring grimace and his entire appearance in general set Draco on edge.

Draco closed the door behind him and set his book down on the end of the bed, before edging toward Harry with an extended hand, as though he were approaching a hippogriff. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked in a calm monotone. He didn't want Harry to start freaking out again. He knew it had taken the boy a lot of will power just to get out of the bed.

Harry let his arms drop to his sides with a 'SMACK!' "Something's wrong with me, Draco!" he gasped out, his lungs aching as he panted for air, his eyes wide and wild and glistening. He gestured at the room, "I keep hearing them."

Draco frowned and advanced another step, "Hearing who, Harry?" He felt a shiver run through his body as he reached out to place a hand on Harry's tense shoulder. Harry jumped a little, before directing his eyes back to sit on the blonde's face. "Harry?" he spoke again, trying to get the younger boys' attention. Harry shuddered as the cool fingertips made contact on his shoulder, and then drifted up to ghost over his jawline. "Harry, please let me know what you're thinking, okay? Let me help you."

Harry hugged his arms tightly around his body and shuddered. He turned away from Draco's hand, but closed his eyes softly at the silky touch. "I'm scared," he finally allowed himself to mumble. When Draco didn't prod and poke, Harry continued, "I-I'm really scared. I think I'm hearing voices and I don't know what to do about it to make them shut up." A stray tear dripped down from his shiny black lashes.

Draco swiped the tear away and placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders, gripping him softly, "Harry, look at me." He waited as Harry's bright green eyes darted back up from staring at the floor, "What do you need me to do? Let me help you. Please."

Silence.

Harry blinked in surprise as he strained his eyes to make out the soft hiss of a whisper, but there was nothing but silence. He relaxed his shoulders a little. He looked deeply into Draco's eyes, taking a step closer to the blonde, "I need you to make me forget. Let me forget today."

Draco frowned, "Harry I don't know what you m-" he was cut off as hot lips were forced onto his, kissing him feverishly as Harry's hands slid over his muscles and gripped at the folds of the borrowed hoodie. Draco could feel himself melting into the kiss, his own hands gripping Harry's forearms and his mouth opening to give Harry's tongue access. He emitted a moan as their wet tongue slid against one another for dominance. He gripped Harry against him, and nibbled on the brunette's bottom lip with his teeth. He was so close to leaning in for another kiss, before he turned away, shoving Harry a few steps back. "No, Harry. I'm not going to make you forget. You need to know these things. You need to understand them. Now, if you tell me what's actually bothering you, I'm sure Severus and I will be able to help you."

Harry huffed, jerking out of Draco's grasp and slumping over on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Draco, something tells me that there's nothing you and Severus can do. I didn't even know this could happen until today. I just want to forget! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!" he snapped loudly, glaring up at the blonde.

Draco took a few deep breaths before he took Harry's hands in his own and knelt down in front of his knees. He reached up to tilt the brunette's head up so that he was met with the withering glare. It didn't faze him. He'd spent many years dealing with glares from his father; Harry's glare was almost nothing to him. "Listen to me; when you found me in that park homeless and in a world where I had no idea what was what, do you know what I wanted most of all?" As Harry gave a stubborn little shake of his head, he continued, "I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget who I was, where I was and what I'd done to deserve being thrown out into the deep end. But I couldn't. I was forced to think it through day-in and day-out. Until you came along."

At those words, Harry's head snapped up. He frowned and blinked his eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

Draco gave a flicker of a smile, "I mean, scarhead, that until you came along I wasn't allowed to forget anything. I had to put up with all of it and it hurt me. I guess ... I guess I don't want you to not have the choice." He looked up and saw the confusion on Harry's face. He reached up stroked a hand down Harry's clammy cheek, "I'm not going to make you forget, Harry. But I can help you feel better. Is that a fair compromise?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip as he searched Draco's eyes for ... something. Eventually, he nodded his head and within moments he watched as Draco leaned up in front of his knees, cupped his face in his pale hands and pressed their mouths together in a much softer kiss that sent quivers racing through every one of his muscles. He felt himself being pushed back against the bed as Draco straightened up over him; their mouths still melded together and spread his legs a little for Draco to lean down on top of him. He gasped through the kiss as the weight of the other boy rested on him. It felt exciting and familiar all at the same time.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's messy black hair and broke their kiss to trail hot kisses down the younger boys' throat. His nimble fingers unzipped Harry's hoodie a little way, exposing his collarbone so he could have more access to his soft, tanned skin. He smelt soft and fresh and clean and he tasted delicious as he ran his hands down the planes of his stomach, wanting to feel as much of Harry's body as possible. He felt the younger boy shiver as his green eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back with a soft moan of Draco's name. "Do you like that, Harry?" he breathed as he rubbed at Harry's nipples through his t-shirt.

Harry's breath hitched, "D-Draco ... I ..."

_'You like that don't you, you dirty little faggot!'_

"No!" Harry yelped as he scrambled away from Draco's touch. His heart was racing, his body was sweating and clammy and it hurt him to breathe. He rubbed a hand over his aching chest and look up at Draco's confused face. He closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his breathing. "I -I'm ... I'm sorry Draco I just ... I heard ..."

Draco settled back on the edge of the bed and slid his hand over Harry's. He flinched but Draco held fast and once he was sure Harry wouldn't jerk away, he loosened his grip and stroked his thumb over Harry's hand. "I'm sorry, I pushed you too much. I should have known that was bound to happen at one point," he turned away and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I didn't mean to freak you out," he said through another soft sigh.

Harry watched as the blonde boys' shoulders slumped. "Draco ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -yell out. I just got a little spooked."

Draco gave him a soft smile over his shoulder, "It's alright Harry. I honestly don't mind. You're allowed to be spooked. After what's all happened to you, I'm surprised you've been okay with the kissing."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned to himself. "I am okay with the kissing. I like it. I really  _really_  like kissing you. And ... I do want to -you know -go further but ... I don't really know how," he finished lamely, humiliation burning through his body. He felt so exposed and ridiculous as he lie there beside Draco on the bed, his shirt all skewed up.

Draco shook his head, "It's alright, Harry. I don't mind."

Harry grunted loudly and slammed his fists into the mattress as he forced himself into a sitting position and turned Draco's face so that they were facing one another. "I don't want to be afraid of touching you anymore, Draco. Please ... I want to -I want to know what it feels like to have you touch me."

Draco blinked and felt his heart ache in his chest. This was almost too good to be true. "Are you sure, Harry?" he breathed as he reached out and stroked a hand down his arm.

Harry nodded determinedly, "Yes. I can't be afraid anymore," he looked up into Draco's soothing grey eyes and felt a quiver run through him, "Only, can we take it slow?" he asked in an unsteady voice, "Just -because it's the first time."

Draco's cool features melted into one that was warm and understanding and filled with adoration, something that Harry had been craving to see all day. "Harry, I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with, you know that right? I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life. Maybe it won't be today or even tomorrow, but when it happens I want you to let it make you forget everything that keeps you awake at night. I want it to be the start of something you'll cherish for as long as possible."

Harry blinked quickly, filling his eyes grow hot and a little damp. "You really mean that?" he asked as he leaned over and rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck, the soft scent intoxicating him. He smiled and felt himself suppress the urge to cry as the Draco wrapped his arms around his quaking body. The pressure of Draco's head resting against his own made his stomach flip.

"Of course I do," Draco breathed as he held Harry against him, before leaning away and hesitating before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss that made Harry shiver again and moaned softly as their tongues tentatively touched, "Anything for you, Harry."


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Determination**

A golden halo of hair was the only thing that seemed to soothe Harry as he drew in slow, shuddering breaths.

His stomach was knotted and his chest felt tight and hot. His skin felt tingly and his mind felt like it was drifting through smoke. He swallowed and looked up a little, craning his neck slightly, to see Draco's smoky grey eyes looming over him, their intensity causing a shiver to ripple down his spine and butterflies to dance in his stomach. He was doing his best to relax. It was just a little difficult when he felt his stomach clench as Draco shifted so that his shirt exposed a sliver of his stomach and ghosted his fingertips over the creamy skin. He wanted to be touched. Dear God, he knew that Draco wouldn't hurt him intentionally. It was only by some small miracle that Vernon's jibes were soon drowned out by the intensity of his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. He knew he could stop it all in at any moment, but he really wanted to push his boundaries that little bit more.

It wasn't like they hadn't touched one another before this point anyway.

It was only that this time, it could lead to more.

He felt his fingers clench a little as the weight of Draco resting down beside him made the mattress dip slightly. Harry looked up through his fringe to see Draco's smouldering eyes gazing down at him with such adoration and want that it made his blood run south and his throat to run dry. Draco's cool fingertips ran over his nipples and they immediately hardened under his touch. Harry's breath hitched as those tantalizing fingers stroked patterns along his side. It felt ticklish but not enough to make him start squirming and laughing. It was just enough to excite him even more.

It was only when Draco leaned down even further so that their faces were mere inches apart that Harry felt himself stop breathing altogether. And then Draco kissed him. It was a soft, lingering yet chaste kiss that made his lips tingle and want for more. Their noses rubbed together as Draco dropped a few more butterfly kisses to his lips, lingering longer and longer each time, until the need bloomed within him and he melded their mouths together in a firm kisses that made Harry's chest ache. When Draco's fingers threaded through his hair, he felt a little silly just lying there like a limp noodle, so he brought his own arms up and wound them around the blonde's waist, pressing their bodies even closer together. He felt Draco smile into the kiss, shifting his hips around until their erections were pressed heatedly against one another through their jeans.

Harry gasped as Draco kissed him, his lungs filling with air as a fiery heat pooled into his stomach.

Draco gave a soft smirk down at him as he leaned up slightly, dotting kisses over Harry's forehead and his scar, as he picked up a slow rhythm to grind their groins together. The burn of the fabric just excited Harry even more and he could feel himself aching to be touched. It was an alien feeling to him, but a most welcome one. He'd never yearned to be touched, not even by his own hand. And now he was  _craving_  it.

Draco felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise when soft heated moans escaped through Harry's lips as they rutted together. He found himself wanting so much more, but he didn't want to scare Harry any more than he already had. He paused as he knelt between Harry's sprawled legs, traced a line over his waistband and then hooked his fingers beneath the denim. He paused long enough for Harry to shoot him a questioning frown. "Can I touch you?" he breathed softly, his breath ghosting over Harry's stomach and the fine snail trail of dark hairs curling up to his belly button.

The words hung in the air as a tremor ran through the brunette boy lying beneath him. His heart thumped in his throat when Harry gave the smallest of nods, "Yes!" he gasped out, his cheeks flushing, "Please ... I want you to touch me." Draco couldn't ignore the slight quiver in Harry's voice but he promised the younger man that he would go as slow as he needed him to. He had to bite his lips to suppress the urge to go any faster. He could feel his fingers quivering. He pressed his mouth down Harry's stomach and kissed the tan skin as he unfastened each button of Harry's muggle jeans.

A groan escaped from Harry's lips as his hips thrust up a fraction.

With a swift tug, Harry's jeans were down around his ankles and Draco could feel every muscle aching with anticipation. He slowly hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry's boxers and eased them down his strong thighs, only to feel his stomach tighten as he watched his semi-hard dick bob against his stomach, finally freed. He could practically feel himself salivating over the younger man. He stared at Harry's dick nestled in the thick tangle of black curls before slowly running the flat of his tongue up his balls.

Harry shuddered and gave a choked groan as his dick hardened against his stomach. That had felt oddly exciting. His breath hitched as he stared up at the canopy over his bed as cool slender fingers encircled the base of his cock and took a firm grasp of him. He could feel tremors of electricity sparking through him as he felt hot, moist lips slip over his head and a burning tongue start to circle his slit, teasing around and around until it all but dipped inside over and over, picking up a steady rhythm. He gasped and curled his fingers into fists around his duvet.

Draco meanwhile was struggling with his restraints as he tested the water and teased the head of Harry's cock. He was desperate just to lap him up but he needed to go slowly, otherwise the whole night ahead could be ruined. He grasped Harry's firmly and slowly started to move his hand up and down, his mouth still in place on sucking the head of his cock.

"Ah! D-Draco ..." Harry gasped as his knuckles whitened around the sheets he was clutching. Draco smiled and knelt up, lowering his mouth further down Harry's cock, taking him in inch by inch and watching as the tense young man beneath him shuddered and gasped and flushed a delicate pink, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

Releasing Harry with a soft wet 'pop', Draco grinned over at him, his hands never ceasing their actions, "Do you like that Harry?" he purred softly.

Harry nodded his head in a jerking motion, "Yes!" he gasped out in a hushed whisper, "Yes, very much!"

Draco grinned and took most of Harry's cock in his mouth, sliding it down his throat and moving up and down in a quicker rhythm. He felt Harry's muscles quake. He was simply delicious. He honestly didn't think he could get enough of Harry. The shuddering gasps that filled the air between them became short and raspy as tan fingers curled into Draco's hair and Harry's member slid quickly down the blonde's hot, wet throat over and over and over again.

It was maddening for both of them!

Draco winced as his hair was tugged tighter, but he didn't stop his administrations as he sucked on Harry's swollen cock. He could feel his jaw aching but pushed it to the back of his mind. It wouldn't be long now. "Oh God ... D-Draco!" Harry groaned out as he thrust his hips higher and then felt his body start to spasm. The pleasure poured out of him and shot down the back of Draco's throat, making the blonde choke and release the younger man, his hand working rhythmically as the orgasm washed over Harry in waves. He watched with a satisfied smiled as Harry shuddered, his eyes clenched shut behind his glasses, as the last of his orgasm burst out of him. Draco sighed with relief before swallowing the mouthful he had. He winced a little at the slightly bitter aftertaste, but Harry was too exhausted to pay any attention.

Harry reached up and ran a hand down his face, exhaling heavily as he stared up at the canopy, his head feeling stress-free and as though he were floating. "Draco ... Oh God, that was amazing," he breathed as he rolled over onto his side so that he could look down at the blonde, completely unfazed that his thighs were still naked and his softening cock lolled to the side.

Draco smiled softly, his features looking beautiful in the soft glow emanating from the bedside table lamp. He reached up and snapped Harry's boxers back into place before crawling up the width of the bed and lying down on his front, face-to-face with the younger man. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he reached out and traced a line down along Harry's jaw-line, "Hearing you say my name was the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Harry blushed at this, biting down on his lip and averting his gaze. Draco chuckled, "Don't look so shy, I did just have your dick in my mouth, didn't I?"

Harry flushed deeper before swatting Draco's arm with the remnants of his energy, "I guess you are what you eat, then," he retorted with a weak grin.

Draco smiled even wider before shifting over and pressing his mouth against Harry's in a soft kiss. He pressed a few more to the tip of his nose and along the scar on his forehead, "Are you feeling better?" he murmured as he slipped his arm underneath Harry's neck and pulled him over to cuddle against his chest.

Harry nodded slowly, his fingers curling into the fabric of Draco's shirt, "Much better. The best I've felt in ages, actually." He peered up at Draco's face and with all the sincerity he could muster, he breathed, "Thank you, Draco."

The blonde squeezed him even tighter; his strong arms making Harry feel like the safest boy in London. "I'd do anything to make you feel better, Harry."

Flushing, Harry nuzzled against the blonde's chest, feeling oddly affectionate all of a sudden. "You've done so much for me over the last few months. When exactly will I be able to repay you all of that?"

"I'd say we're about even right now."

"Hmmmm but it won't be long before the scales are tipping in your favour again," Harry whispered with a soft smile. He wrapped his arm over Draco's waist and sighed contently, "Mmm I'm feeling drowsy. You don't mind if I ..." he trailed off, not really wanting to seem rude to the blonde.

Draco shook his head, "Of course not. You deserve some sleep. I'll stay with you, okay?"

Harry didn't know whether it was the promise to remain with him as he slept or the gentleness of Draco's touch as he caressed his unruly locks, but soon Harry was sinking into the delicate darkness of a dreamless sleep.

~0~

Narcissa Malfoy sincerely wished that she could so something awful for Lucius to confine her to the dungeons or at the very least, her private rooms for the day just so that she could get some peace and quiet. Her husband -if you could really called him that anymore -had been out most nights with her demented sister and other recruits to the surrounding areas to snatch muggles from their homes. Or kill them. Depending on their moods. She had seen both the muggle and wizarding papers and it made her stomach convulse with dread. It made her sick just knowing what they were doing. She felt so helpless and powerless and yet there was almost nothing that she could do. Not know that she'd overheard his plans for how to become the next Dark Lord.

Knowledge was always a tricky thing, but in that instant she would rather have obliviated herself.

Dumbledore hadn't known about all of the Horcruxes. Apparently there was at least one hidden away somewhere. That was what half of his recruits were looking for. The others went around murdering innocents. All in a day's work. It was Lucius' belief that if they were to find the last of the Horcruxes, they could unleash Voldemort's soul from it, and use his intellect in a full-fledged host. Two dark minds are better than one, according to the madman wearing her husband's clothes.

Lucius was to be the commanding host to the sliver of the Dark lords' soul, using it for information and technique and torture ideas as well as how to climb to the top.

She sighed and ran a hand down her face. She knew it would get out of hand. Even if the man turned into five per cent of the Dark Lord it was still too much for one psyche to bear. But she could do nothing. Not know that her sister wanted to worship him with every fibre of her being. And since Lucius was a mortal man and not immune to amorous advances, she had a much better chance of accomplishing HER biggest dream. To be the wife and bearer of children for the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was attracted to power. It was a disease.

Sneering lightly to herself, Narcissa combed her two-tone hair out of her eyes as she descended a staircase to the second floor of the manor. This was the part of going around her 'home' that she loathed. Each of the rooms had been emptied and stripped to their bare stonework. All the antiques and tapestries had been moved into the family vaults. Now they were filled with the moaning and wailing of the damned muggles that Lucius brought home alive. Or there about. She tried to block them out as she trailed down the length of the corridor to the main landing, their small peep-hole windows showing how malnourished they were. She'd have freed them if she could. But it was too risky. Her sister was very much the organized wench when it came to counting each of the prisoners, alive and dead.

She continued on to the landing, and then descended another staircase, leaving the howls of the damned behind her. She hastily wiped at her eyes and tried to force her hands to stop shaking. She wasn't as cold-hearted as her sister but then, hardly anyone else in the world was.

Her sister could have Lucius; she didn't care in the slightest any longer. Her only concern, and the reason she kept living, was for her son. She knew he was out there, still alive and well under Severus' watchful gaze. He would protect her boy. She had no doubts in her mind about that. She would give anything to see him, though. More importantly, Severus needed to know what had been happening. For all his efforts, Bellatrix had done her best to keep him out of the loop. Even Lucius was beginning to wonder why she was so adamant to keep the most loyal man of all, out of his ranks. It wouldn't be long before he demanded more of Severus' attention like he had done a few nights ago.

How that man managed to even his time with both Dumbledore and Lucius, she would never know. He always came when he was called, so why did Bellatrix suspect? Did she know something that Narcissa didn't? It was plausible but most likely unfounded. She was probably still insulted that the Dark Lord had favoured Severus above her.

Regardless, she wanted to see her son. Desperately. But she would need a good excuse for leaving the Manor.

As she descended the stairs to the first floor, she racked her brain for a believable excuse. There had to be  _something_. At the very least she needed to be able to ask for a potion that would be able to get her over to see Severus. A sudden pang jabbed at her stomach and she winced, bending forward slightly to ease it. And then an idea flickered to life in her mind. Just over a week ago Lucius had demanded to be satisfied. She had obliged, because what else could she do? She wished she could say she enjoyed it, but she'd simply closed her eyes and clung to the days where they'd made love to one another, instead of fierce, rough sex. It had made Bellatrix even more resentful with each passing day.

Not that she cared any longer. She had her viable excuse. And then she blanched. What if she really  _was_  pregnant? What would she do then? No child should be born into the hellhole she was living in. Drawing a shuddering breath she fixed her composure and carried on down the stairs. Regardless of the results, she was a little worried now, and she needed to know whether she was expecting, one way or the other.

She was only stopped at the entrance hall of the Manor as she swept her light cloak around her shoulders. Bellatrix chose that moment to saunter out of the morning room, her dark skirts swaying around her hips, "And where do you think you're going, Cissy dear?" she sneered with a manic grin on her mouth.

Narcissa turned a tight-lipped smile at her sister, "I need to go and speak with Severus. I'm in need of a potion."

The sneer deepened, "Potion?" she snapped, "For what?"

"I think I may be pregnant," she smiled sweetly, just as the blood drained from Bellatrix's face. She quickly stepped out of the manor, just as her sister started hurling her extended profane vocabulary every which way.

Once she was down the drive she breathed a sigh of relief. She had done it. She was out!

~0~

The darkness of the night pressed up against the windows and a chill drifted in from underneath the doors and in the small cracks around the window panes. Severus was sitting with Sirius and Remus and rifling through a bunch of papers and textbooks that he hoped could prove him wrong. He had divulged all he knew to the other two, and Petunia, but there was only so much that could be done without further knowledge to back it all up. They had been at it all night. It was only then that the kitchen door eased open and a pale face looked in. Severus was out of his chair faster than he cared to admit, "Narcissa? What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, looking unbearably pale. Her fingers tinged with the cold and her eyes looked red, "I needed to get out of there. Severus I ... I need your help. I think I might be pregnant and I ... Well I need to know. And then I need to get rid of it."

The stunned silence she was met with ached in her ears. Severus could only nod and motion for her to sit down. Remus hurried over and produced another tea cup for her. He poured some tea for her and she used it to warm her hands up. She sipped it and then looked at the table top strewn with books. "What's all this? You look like you're searching for something."

"We are, Narcissa," Sirius stated in a warm tone. "We're having a problem that we need figured out. It involves the Dark Lord."

Her breath hitched. "That reminds me -Severus?" he turned to look over at her from where he had been looking through a small box of phials on the other side of the kitchen. "I have something to tell you. About Lucius." She proceeded to tell them what Lucius had planned for the last Horcruxes, should he find it. She watched as the words tumbled from her mouth and made all of the surrounding faces even paler than they had been before.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop.

Severus dropped down into the seat opposite Narcissa and slid a phial over towards her. "That will determine whether your pregnant or not. It'll take about half an hour for the results to come through."

She unfastened the cork and downed the potion the bitter taste making her shudder. She quickly sipped some tea to ease the taste away. "Taste's awful," she winced as she looked up at Severus, "So what's this you're looking up for the Dark Lord? What does it involve?"

"There is a possibility," Severus edged, "That my son -is a Horcrux." Merlin, it felt like a death sentence saying those words out loud. He peered up to see how stricken Narcissa appeared.

"Another one?" she breathed, breaking the oppressive silence around them. At his confused glance, she licked her suddenly dry lips, "There's -Dumbledore didn't get all of them. Lucius is looking for the last one we all know the Dark Lord made but ... If your son ..." she trailed off. It was too unfathomable to say. She didn't want to think about it. She sniffed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Is there anything you can do for him?" she asked softly, feeling her stomach clench at the thought of something awful befalling her own son.

Severus shrugged a shoulder and looked over at Remus and Sirius who were each watching the pair of them with interest and concern. "There are some things that we having been looking into trying, but at the moment, I am going to need to look through his memories and see if there is anything else he had unknowingly blocked."

Humming thoughtfully, Narcissa continued, "Well yes but to be able to block such dark magic from his mind at such an early age with next to no ability."

"Maybe that's why he was able to do it," Remus interjected, "Wizards continue to force themselves to focus but with a childlike innocent and just the will power to do something like 'no hitting other kids' or 'no more chocolate unless you eat your greens' -At a young age that sort of will power is easy to carry into adulthood. That's what so many students lack. By the time they're teenagers it becomes increasingly difficult to do. Harry has been able to do it from about age 6?" he looked to Severus for confirmation. With a nod from his companion, he continued, "Therefore he's practically self-trained himself to block out anything 'abnormal' like talking to snakes-"

"He can talk to snakes?" Narcissa hissed, her eyes widening with fright.

"Could," Sirius amended, "As far as we know, he blocked out the ability."

Narcissa paused for a moment and just as she was about to say something else the kitchen door crashed open, making all the adults jump out of their skins. Standing there in the doorway, stood a pale and sweating Harry; his skin had a greyish tint to it and his eyes looked red and cracked. He looked very pale and was visibly shaking as he grasped the door-frame. He was trembling as Severus hurried around to him and clutched at his son. "Harry? Harry are you alright?"

Harry's wild eyes darted from face to face, barely registering the face of the tall blonde woman, "I ... I ... I heard them again, Severus!"

"Heard what, Harry?" Sirius asked as he too stood up to help guide the frantic young man into the midst of their conversation.

"The snakes on the bedposts. I heard them. They were whispering things to me." He slumped into a chair and shuddered, hugging his arms tightly around him. No one paid any attention to Draco as the blonde hurried into the kitchen, side-stepping Severus and barely even glancing at his mother as he went around to Harry's chair and gripped his shoulders.

Severus closed the kitchen door, his skin feeling hot and itchy. He looked down at Harry until the boys' attention drifted up to his own, so that they were staring into one another's eyes. "What did they say, Harry?" he asked in a tight voice, the cold fear settling in his stomach.

Rocking slowly back and forth in the chair, Harry hugged himself so tightly that Draco was afraid he would pop his own head off. He looked up, his face looking greasy with sweat as he rocked, "He's coming." Was all he managed to choke out before his head hit the table top in a dead faint.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**A Head Full of Glass**

Two pairs of wide silvery eyes watched as Severus and Sirius gripped the shivering body of Harry tightly by the arms and escorted him into the basement. With a flick of his wand, Severus made the potions supplies pack themselves away and tuck themselves out of sight. Remus hurried ahead of them to grab an ominous looking chair from a dark alcove that Draco had, up until that point, ignored. It looked terrifying; with thick leather straps that seemed to shimmer with strange magic. When Harry saw that, he stilled, his muscles tensing to concrete as Severus and Sirius urged him forward to sit in the chair. "No! I won't sit on it! What's it for?!" he snarled out of sheer fear as he dug his heels into the flag-stoned floor.

Remus came around to Harry and squeezed his shoulder, "This is my chair, Harry. Don't worry; we don't need to use the straps unless you lose control."

"Control?" Harry yelped his eyes so wide with fear that Severus could see the bright whites gleaming in the low light, "Control of what?!"

Remus squeezed his shoulder once again with a little more urgency, "Harry, trust me. Just relax a little bit. This will go a lot easier for you if you relax. We're only trying to find out what's wrong with you and why you're hearing these things." He locked eyes with the struggling teen, and there was no way of knowing how he did it, but something in those gleaming amber eyes pacified Harry just enough for Sirius and Severus to get him into the chair without much of a struggle.

Perhaps it was the raw honesty that seemed to roll off of the man.

Harry sat rigidly in the chair, his wild eyes darting from each of the faces looming over him. He was sweating profusely and twitching a little as he clenched his fingers around the arm of the chair. He was visibly shaking and all Draco wanted to do was hurry over and hug Harry against his chest. He stood stiffly on the opposite side of the room, watching with clenched, sweaty fists as his eyes darted from each of the men before him, and then over at his mother -his beautiful mother -with her pale hands shaking as they cupped around her mouth. He wanted to talk to her, say anything -but what  _could_  he say in this situation? Instead, he turned to look back at Harry.

"Severus?" All heads, including Draco's, turned towards his mother as her body shook slightly, "Severus, don't do this. It won't do anyone any good."

Severus kept his face blank before giving Sirius a nod, "We may need the straps just for a little while. Just in case," he added in a monotone reassurance with a soft squeeze to Harry's tense, shaking shoulder. With stiff hands that wavered slightly, and a sorrowful expression on his face, Sirius slowly drew each of the straps through their gleaming buckles and fastened them. Harry gave him a look of such pure fear that Draco felt his chest ache with pain.

An oppressive silence settled inside the room and pressed heavily against their eardrums.

Harry looked like a rabbit about to be devoured by a wolf as Severus strode several paces across the room and then pivoted in the spot, his tight black tunic flaring lightly at the bottom. He looked at Harry and wished more than anything that he could take his son in his arms and hug his ailments away. It would not be wise, but he wouldn't wish the haunts of the teenagers mind being ripped open by an almost-stranger on anyone. "Are you ready, Harry?" he asked, a note of concern shimmering through.

Despite the sweat pouring out of him and the smell of fear fumigating the room enough to make Remus' nose flare, he licked his parched lips as he looked up at Severus, and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," he murmured.

Severus pointed his wand at Harry. " _LEGILIMENS!_ "

 _"Stupid little freak! You wonder why you don't have a mummy and daddy. Because you're a freak!"_ the words echoed through the blackness that swirled before Severus' eyes as he was dropped into the very ugly mess that was a muggle school playground where a tiny version of his son was knocked over to the ground and having his head lull over and over onto the concrete as a meaty fist pummelled his small skull. " _Freak! Daddy's right! You're such a little freak! Freak! FREAK!_ " Young Harry blinked up at the pearly grey sky and whimpered as blood dripped heavily from his nose.

Suddenly there was a bright red t-shirt clinging to the skeletal frame of Harry as he rested in the cupboard under, what appeared to be stairs, and rocked back and forth, both of his eyes turning purple with the black eyes that had apparently been dealt him whilst the angry voice of Petunia and Vernon resounded in muffled bursts. Clamping his thin hands over his ears, tears gleaming in his eyes as Petunia's sharp voice rang out, " _HE'S ONLY A BOY VERNON! YOU DON'T TREAT DUDLEY LIKE THAT SO WHY IS MY NEPHEW SO DIFFERENT!_ " There was no response from Vernon. Merely a sharp meaty slap along with a shrill scream from Petunia.

A tug of scenery left Severus standing in a neatly groomed back garden. He saw a still black-eyed Harry in the clothes he'd worn from -assumed -the previous day, and looked anything but fit and healthy. He was plucking at dry blades of grass and watching them drift away in the sticky summer breeze. Severus could tell that it was a hot day, but Harry had no sun-cream on. He blinked against the searing sun that pierced through his glasses. Was he getting heat stroke? Something in the grass moved. Three grass snakes writhed closer and closer. The echo of numerous hisses burned through the air. Harry parted his lips and slipped into parseltongue so easily it was like he'd known it all his life. Severus felt his breath hitch just as Petunia slammed the French-doors open. Upon hearing the hissing she dragged Harry up by the scruff of his neck, her own black eye gleaming in the hot sun, and slapped him repeatedly on the bottom, " _ONLY NAUGHTY LITTLE BOYS TALK TO SNAKES! ONLY BOYS WHO DON'T LIVE IN A NICE HOME TALK TO SNAKES! WHEN THEY TALK TO SNAKES THEIR FAMILIES GET RID OF THEM!_ "

A change of scenery brought Severus to see a slightly older Harry sitting in almost the exact spot. A snake happened to lazily slither buy only to be ignored when it hissed up at Harry. He merely blinked, clenched his jaw and fists, and continued to look back at end of the garden.

Severus hurried through another memory in a sickened daze of images including one of Vernon gripping Harry's hair when he was eleven -with no Hogwarts letter in sight -and forcing his head down into his meaty lap over and over against until the young boy was gagging to the point of simply blacking out in a mangled heap on the thin carpeted floor.

Then all of a sudden he was standing in the middle of a school disco, a mirror ball making glittering silver dots spiral around the walls. It must have been the final year of secondary school, he presumed. He felt his stomach lurch as Harry helped to carry some more refreshments inside from the back of the hall. Unlike the other teenagers he was not dressed in a cheap suit but simply tattered old jeans and a baggy hoodie. He kept his head down as though he wanted to remain invisible. The music seemed like the only sound there until a sharp yelp drew everyone to a stand-still as Harry was tossed to the middle of the dance-floor with his jeans around his ankles, bruises swollen and glaring in the multi-coloured lights, and someone choking him with the chords of his hoodie. Severus felt bile rise up in his throat as he it took three teachers and some screaming girls to get the boys away from Harry. Unfortunately it simply hadn't been enough; Harry had been on his back and had screamed, " _GET OFF OF ME!_ " A flash of blue light had several of the bulking boys skidding backwards along the linoleum floors, into the teachers trying to pry them away from Harry. However, instead of just having them call the ambulance, Harry got up and staggered away, his hands rubbing at his throat and his eyes wide and gleaming with angry tears as he drank in what had just happened. Everyone was staring at him, the crisp whispers of his name floated to his ears. Within seconds he had bolted as smirks lit up on most of the thugs' faces, along with cries of, " _FREAK_!" as he fled the school.

Severus frowned as he watched the back door swing shut with a heavy slam. Harry had shown that he could do magic? Then how could he have re-suppressed it so well? How could he have blocked it all away?

And then he saw it.

A pair of blood red eyes burning through the gloom that was swirling around Harry's mind. A sharp, echoing hiss that ripped through the air and chilled his blood. " _Harryyyy ..._ " it rasped, feeling like sandpaper running down a chalkboard.

And then he felt another tug on his body.

The scene before him blurred to one of a twelve-year-old Harry lying face down on his bed, his arms bound in front of him on his headboard and his legs strapped down with belts and a scarf tied brutally around his jaw. The rest of the house appeared silent and deserted. His pale back was raised with shining red welts and a spot of blood had dried underneath his spread legs on the mattress. Apparently he had simply been left there as Vernon was nowhere in sight. Severus knelt down beside the younger version of his son and felt anger and bile simmering within him, about to blow his top. He wanted to reach out, but he pulled back, not wanting to shatter the memory. "My poor baby boy. How could no one know?" he breathed softly, tears brimming in his dark eyes.

Harry blinked rapidly as tears dribbled through his lashes, his eyes flashing between green and red, his skin sweaty and grey and his breathing rough hisses through his teeth. " _Dirty boy,_ " he seemed to hiss in a detached voice, " _Dirty filthy muggle boy. Very dirty. You deserve pain and punishment. You're weak! You're pathetic! No one loves you, not even your stupid mudblood MOTHER!_ "

Severus lurched back feeling sick and ashamed. Lily would be so ashamed of him for letting this happen for so long.

It jerked as though he was speeding along a hallway, with snapshots of Harry's mood growing darker and gloomier, isolation being his top priority and his playlist of music growing louder and more aggressive with the lyrics. Books growing thicker and straying from general fiction to thrillers and crime drama's as well as his jogs away from home lengthening until he was close to running at least six to seven miles away from home before finally relenting and going back. There was an awkward kiss and unwarranted grope with some dark haired boss-figure where Harry had worked -Tesco's wasn't it? -and then he jammed to a sharp stop.

The memory of bright sunlight and dried grass shooting up into the sky and soft musical laughter rising up and drowning out the birdsong and the soft hush of a nearby brook, Harry's face bright and speckled with a few light freckles over his nose, and Draco in muggle clothes leaning on a crooked arm and gazing at Harry as he laughed, adoration pooling from his silvery eyes. It was like time had stopped, as the happiness swelled within the sunlight, pouring out and tinting all the previous snapshots of horror, with hope.

With a sudden tug of his abdomen, he found himself blinking and stumbling a step forward as he tried to steady himself in the basement of Grimmauld place. He frowned, wondering how he had gotten back so suddenly, only to have his bubble of confusion shattered by Harry's screams of pain as he writhed and rutted against the leather bindings.

His wand cluttered to the floor, the twang ringing out through the air.

It was all too much for him.

Despite the thrashing of the arms and the sheer strain of the red, sweating muscles against the leather bindings, Severus snapped the buckles open and let the young boy lurch away from the wood as though it were burning. He stumbled over the flagstones and Severus caught him against his body, his strong, pale hands grasping the damp fabric of the boy's shirt, before the weight of him made them both sink down onto the floor. Draco watched with a sickly wet fear swirling around in his stomach as he watched Harry's greyish sweaty hands clinging to the black of Severus' shirt with such strength that thin blue veins pressed up against his skin.

He was shaking so badly that Draco wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Severus?" all heads turned to Narcissa's whisper. "Take him into the lounge. Lupin can brew us all some tea and someone will need to go and fetch Molly to watch over him."

"No," Severus sighed darkly, his long fingers massaging Harry's thick black hair in a soothing manner, "We don't need Molly smothering him with concern right now. Remus and Sirius can watch over him."

"You're not going to stay?" Sirius asked in a soft voice, concern scribbled over his face, "Harry needs you right now, Severus. Stay with him." A comforting hand on Severus' shoulder seemed to settle a dilemma in the potion masters mind. With a sigh, he nodded his head. "Good. Now Remus can make some tea and something to eat, I will take Harry into the lounge and Draco can help me watch over him. You need some rest, Severus. This boy needs you right now, but you can't help him in the state you're in."

Severus hugged Harry's limp body tighter and sighed. When he looked down he saw that the young boy was unconscious from the sheer effort of having someone rooting around within his head. He nodded, "Alright, but I won't be asleep for long. I want someone to wake me up within two hours at most, understand?"

"I'll wake you up, Uncle Sev," Draco promised his voice tight and strained to his own ears. He felt stiff and his muscles ached for some reason. He couldn't take his eyes from Harry's grey tinted face. Severus looked long and hard at his son lying limp in his arms, before hugging him again and then gesturing for Sirius to help get Harry off of the floor. It was a bit of a struggle, but along with a levitation charm from his wand, Sirius was able to gather the young boy into his arms. Severus watched with a heavy heart as Sirius carefully took Harry up the few steps and into the kitchen, Draco following close behind them.

Narcissa came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Severus, go and get some sleep. I'll stay with the boys for a little while longer."

With a heavy nod, Severus dropped his gaze and then sighed heavily. "Your stomach is blue, Narcissa. You're pregnant," he stated dryly.

Narcissa nodded, "I thought as much. How long before I can take the potion to be rid of it?" she breathed softly, her voice catching in her throat.

"You have exactly one week. Any longer than that and you will be causing yourself more pain as the child develops," he looked up at her, both their eyes red and scratchy from lack of sleep and too many tears, "Are you sure you don't want to keep it Narcissa?" he asked softly, despite knowing the answer.

The blonde woman inclined her head, "There's no doubt in my mind, Severus. That man who assaulted me is not my husband; this child was created under the pretence of dominance and a wounded ego that needed rubbing. I refuse to bring a child into this world if he is ruling like the New Lord and this child will not be used as a weapon against me," she drew in a deep breath and blinked away a few stray tears, "I already have one child in this world who I can't see or love or protect as much as I want, Severus. I refuse to bring another one into it."

Severus noted the deep anguish swirling instead Narcissa's pearly blue eyes. He nodded, "Very well." He turned to one of the counters across the room and fetched a small colourless phial and handed it to her, "Seven days. That's how long you can wait, Cissy." He pressed it into her palm.

"Thank you, Severus," she murmured softly squeezing his fingers softly, before pocketing the phial.

Severus nodded and together they walked out of the basement; she to the lounge where her son now was, and he upstairs to his bedroom to get his two hours sleep.

~0~

Harry looked like a sweaty pale mess as he lay on the embroidered pillows of the chaise he was lying on. A throw blanket had been draped over him and tucked around him. Sirius had pulled up a chair beside the end of the chaise where Harry's head was. He stroked the sweaty strands of Harry's hair out of his eyes. Draco was sitting beside him, a hand resting softly on Harry's shoulder. Silence hung around them until Sirius cleared his throat, "He was just a little baby when his mother died," he spoke softly, quietly, not wanting to shatter the dark calm that had settled over them. Draco made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "Everyone thinks I was the first one there, but I wasn't," he looked up, "Severus was. He was there within moments of it happening, the atmosphere only just turning cold. He walked up those stairs but he didn't care about James. That man had changed from when he was seventeen. He'd changed for her, but then as soon as they were married, he changed back. Worse, if possible."

Draco watched as the older man's eyes glimmered with tears. He licked his lips, stroking a thumb in circles on Harry's shoulder, "W-what did he do?"

"He went straight to the nursery. There was no doubt in his mind where she would be. When he walked in, it was like he was almost knocked over with the sheer agony that pierced through his heart," he mumbled drawing in a deep breath. "He was there for about an hour before I got there, crying the entire time."

"Severus cried?" Draco asked in a soft, amazed tone as he stared down at Harry's sleeping features. He had never seen his godfather cry.

Sirius nodded, "The love of his life had been murdered in cold blood and left to rot in a house that, not two hours later, was almost destroyed. He held her for so long, ignoring Harry crying."

"What did he do then?" Draco breathed.

"Well it was only when I got there that I managed to peel him away from her body. I told him to take care of the baby and I made sure that Lily was settled in the bedroom. It was strange, seeing her so cold and still and lifeless. I laid her out on the bed, leaving James where he was. He didn't deserve to lie next to her. When I eventually came back into the nursery, Severus had taken Harry out of his cot and swaddled him up, and had managed to get him to stop crying." He gave a fleeting smile, "It was sweet actually, seeing him in the nursery she'd painted, and rocking Harry in his arms. He'd only gotten to hold him a few times before then, but Harry didn't really take to James. He seemed to feel a bad vibe from him."

Draco gave a dry huff of a laugh, "He seemed to know what was good for him."

"Despite what anyone may think, he is a smart lad. He just hasn't found his niche in the world."

"I know how he feels," Draco muttered dryly.

Sirius breathed softly as he drew the throw blanket up higher around Harry's shoulder. "I'm not going to pretend to know what Harry is going through. I don't. But I want you both to know that you will always have a home here, a safe place."

"Thanks," Draco breathed softly, not taking his eyes off Harry. "I'm scared for him, Sirius. Whatever Severus saw, it was bad. It was like he'd been in a hall of mirrors and just smashed his way out of it, letting everything inside there crumble around him."

Sirius eyed the young blonde man for a few minutes before breathing out softly, "Draco, there's something that I think you need to know. About what your father is up to." Draco frowned in confusion as he eyed the older man.

He listened as he was told of what his father had planned and the use of the Horcruxes.

He listened as he was told that there were muggles who had been kidnapped by his father and most likely imprisoned in the manor.

He listened as he was told of Vernon Dursley's murder.

He listened as he was instructed about the precautions that they needed to take if it was confirmed if Harry was, in fact, a Horcrux.

A cold sweat began to bead on his forehead as his grey eyes dropped to Harry's pale form. Did he know? Why was all this only happening now? Was all the magical energy causing these problems for him? His felt his palms begin to sweat. Sirius seemed to notice his discomfort, "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I should tell you. This doesn't change who he is, Draco. It just means he needs a lot of help in dealing with this and hopefully -getting rid of it."

Draco nodded, "No, I know that. I'm not going to give up on him Sirius." He turned his determined gaze to the older man, "Do you have any idea of where the other one is? The one my father's looking for?" he asked, a tremor in his voice.

Sirius hummed softly, "Severus has a few thoughts and Remus is putting his mind to the matter. We have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet. We thought we were done with this, after all." He gave a dry, humourless laugh, "Although I can honestly say that it'll be a lot easier than last time."

"Which ones have you destroyed so far?" Draco asked softly, stroking Harry's clammy neck as he shifted weakly under the blanket.

"There was the stone in your first year, that a teacher tried to steal, a diary of the Dark Lord that we destroyed some years ago when Weasley's dense daughter decided to report it in at the last minute," Sirius shook his head with disgust, "There was his grandfather's heirloom ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem -that was a bloody tricky one to find I can tell you, and that great bloody snake of his. It was only Remus who had the idea the other one might have been in our old sneak away room. There are now only two left. Slytherin's locket ..." he turned his gaze to the young man lying prone on the chaise, "And Harry."

Draco swallowed past the lump in this throat, "He shouldn't stay here," he found himself saying.

To his surprise, he found the older man agreeing with him. "I know," he murmured before clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder and leaning close, "But try telling that to Severus."

Draco bowed his head a little, "I just want to make sure he's safe."

Sirius watched the blonde boy, "We all do, Draco. I hope we can live up to that promise."

Forty minutes later, after a few cups of tea and light conversation with Remus and Sirius, Draco found himself alone with Harry. The sky was still dark outside and after getting a little uncomfortable; Draco shifted two of the chairs to align beside the chaise and took Harry's clammy hand in his own, their entwined fingers resting in his lap. He tilted his head to the side to watch Harry as he slept. It was almost calming to be able to hold Harry's hand. He pressed the clammy fingers against his warm dry lips and watched as the frown smoothed itself off of his grey tinted features. "I'm going to keep you safe, Harry. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He could feel his muscles trembling as he kept the fingers pressed to his mouth.

Harry's long black eyelashes fluttered softly in his sleep.

Draco drew in a deep breath and relaxed back against the plush cushion. It was true that the Horcrux needed to be found but all of the magical energy that was surrounding them was making Harry's condition worse. He had survived so many years without it being much of a problem already, so why should it change now? If he could just get Harry away, then he would be safe. But where? Where could they go where no one would find them and there was limited magical essence for miles around?

They just needed to get away for a little while, away from the magic and away from everything and just focus on making Harry better again and to find a way to get that bastard out of his mind forever.

He sighed heavily and ran his free hand down his face before nudging Harry's hand in his lap, "What are we going to do with you, Harry?" he mused before letting his head lull against the back of his chair and stare off into the distance.

The night wore on and soon the pearly grey colours of dawn lightened the sky through the gap in the curtains.

The door creaked open and Remus' red-rimmed eyes peeped into the lounge. He had a tray of hot tea and some dry toast with a cold plate of butter -just in case -in his hands. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, trying to rouse the two boys from their sleep, to no avail. With a soft yawn, he entered the room and cast a mild stasis spell on the food to keep the temperature the same until the boys' woke up and touched the tray. Once done, he turned on his heel and eased the door back into its frame behind him. Those two needed their sleep after all. It had been a never-ending night for the majority of them.

Normal life continued beyond the lounge door, the two boys seemed to be living in their own personal bubble, isolated from time.

It was only nine o'clock when they both eased themselves out of their sleeping state. Draco woke up only by the slight nudging motions to his elbow. He must have slept deeper than he thought, because when his eyes finally focused to his surroundings, he noticed a small coffee table had been dragged over towards them with tea and toast and a little tray of butter under what he could only assume was a stasis spell. His mouth twitched into a smile. He hadn't been able to dream up a solution, despite his desperate attempts. "How did you sleep?" he asked Harry, feeling how bone dry his throat was and praying the warm tea would soothe it.

He watched Harry shake his head, "Like shit." Dull green eyes fluttered over the tapestry laden walls. "I want to get out of here," he rasped, his lips resting on the brim of his tea cup.

Draco nodded, "I know how you feel."

Harry scoffed dryly as he sipped his tea, "No you don't. You grew up here. You don't get it. I need to get out and away from all of this. I can't be here, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and made his voice firmer, "Believe me, Harry, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But right now you need Severus' help and we're going to damn well get it before we do anything rash, do you understand me?" He hadn't meant to sound so firm on the matter, but he had slept too heavy and his mind was censoring his thoughts as well as it could have been. He sounded like his old self, he mused. He turned to Harry and said a little softer, "Sorry, but I meant what I said. We need as much information about dealing with this as possible. I want to help, Harry, but even I have my limits. Severus knows a lot more than I do."

Harry watched the blonde boy before him with a hard gaze. Eventually, he nodded before gnawing a chunk out of a piece of toast, "Fine, we can get the information but I can't stay here too much longer, Draco." He let out a shuddering breath, "I'm scared."

Draco reached over and squeezed the wrist of the younger boy's hand. "I understand, Harry. I'm scared too." He drew Harry's limp hand from around his cup, and pressed his warmed lips to Harry's palm and watched as a sleepy smile graced Harry's soft lips. "You're not going anywhere, Scarhead. And if you do, I'm coming with you, got it?"

Harry grinned a little wider and nodded, "Deal."

Within the hour they had gained enough energy and to retreat from the room and head into the kitchen to see what the newspaper had to offer and for something called a 'Pepper-Up Potion' for Harry, despite him not knowing what on earth it was. It tasted like peppery pasta if nothing else, and made his sneeze at the tingling sensation in his nose before he handed the phial back and suddenly felt well-rested and awake.

There was a lot of noise and bustling around from the front hall as Ron, Hermione and Ginny got all of their bags down to return back to Hogwarts. Molly's voice rang out up the stairs demanding that the rest of her boys' hurry up and get everything out of the rooms before Remus chased them out. It was a weak threat, that only made the twins laugh from three floors up, but Remus had slept even less than Severus and was not in the mood to deal with more crowds. He had had a personality swap and was suddenly snapping at everyone. Sirius seemed to be taking it all in his stride, absurdly enough. Harry could hardly believe this was the same man, who not twelve hours ago, was hurrying around and making tea and sandwiches for late evening snacks.

Another loud bang resounded from the hallway and Remus' strained composure snapped, "MERLIN'S BEARD MOLLY GET YOUR BRATS TO SHUT UP!" he hollered at the top of his lungs, his face flashing an ugly shade of red and veins throbbing in his neck.

The whole house fell silent.

Wide eyes stared down at the end of the table where Remus' forehead dropped into his folded arms, narrowly missing his steaming goblet. He groaned and dragged his hands roughly through his hair. Sirius leaned over in his chair, so close that he was almost resting his head on Remus' shoulders, and murmured, "Come on, Remy, don't snap. Take your potion, you'll feel better."

"Bite me!" Remus snapped his voice muffled in his sleeves.

Sirius spared a glance with Severus and Harry had to suppress a smile as both men rolled their eyes. All of a sudden it looked as though two children were trying to cure 'daddy' of a hangover. It was almost surreal. Remus' hand reached out and grabbed at the goblet, before downing the contents and swallowed stiffly, with an exaggerated, "BLEURGH!" that seemed to clog his throat. Harry caught Draco's gaze over the table and frowned.

Sirius caught the surprised look, and cleared his throat, "Don't mind, Remus, Harry. He's a little bit angsty. It's sort of his ... Time of the Month."

A punch in the shoulder and a bedraggled glare from Remus made Harry's eyes widen even more in surprise, "I told you, NO MORE PERIOD JOKES!" He turned around and threw his shattered look at Harry from beneath his ruffled fringe, "Should have told you this a lot sooner, Harry. I'm what muggles commonly refer to as a werewolf. That potion I just took; that controls my more dire urges and renders me as normal as a large dog when I change. Thank Severus for that." With that, he dropped his head back into his arms and continued to whimper weakly as he clawed at his hair.

Harry turned wide eyes to Draco and Severus across the table but at their gentle nods, he swallowed his thoughts on the matter and turned his attention down to his slightly larger breakfast.

Order restored outside once again as the last remains of luggage was brought down and the small crowd came shuffled around the edge of the kitchen table so they could stand in front of the fireplace. It was after a few flashes of green that Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and all of a sudden his iPod was hovering beneath his gaze. He looked up to see Hermione with a weak smile on her lips, "I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for. I fixed your iPod so it can play in the magical world as well as the muggle one." He blinked up at her, feeling stunned. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt Draco's eyes boring into the back of his head. "Truce?" she asked softly.

He could only nod as she placed his iPod on the table top and walked over the fireplace, ducked inside it with a pinch of floo powder in her hand and said, "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS!"

In a flash of green she was gone.

After breakfast and after a good several long hard hours of comforting Harry, in which Draco had informed him everything that Sirius had done the previous evening, and watching the younger boy go through the slow process of acceptance, both were in Harry's cool bedroom lying on his head, each with an ear-bud in their ears and listening to 'muggle music' as Draco dubbed it. He had taken the iPod from Harry's limp hand as he stared up blankly at the canopy over their heads and scrolled through a few songs until he found a slow song. The twang of the guitar was oddly soothing as a song called ' _Chasing Cars'_  filled their ears.

The lyrics were good, if a little sombre in a way, but it seemed to match the mood perfectly.

He turned his attention to see Harry's face silhouetted against the silvery night light poured in from the window that stared out down at the street. He had spent a good half an hour crying again, they had missed dinner, in which Sirius had come up to see them. After informing him that he had divulged the information to Harry -only as far as the situation with the Horcruxes -Sirius had settled himself behind the muted teen and is soothing tone had seemed to calm the brunette a lot more than before. He explained it as well as he could and told Harry that with some sleep, some lessons and some concentration, he could successfully block out the voices like he'd done when he was younger.

He didn't tell him what Severus had confessed he'd seen. He returned back downstairs once Harry was calmer.

A few ham sandwiches later had led them to now, where they were slumped down on the piled pillows of the bed. Draco had lain there for a little while, his arm over Harry's waist, stroking the brunettes limp hand as the brunette teen stared off into the distance. That's when his gaze had fallen on the iPod on the bedside table. It had taken him a little while to get the hang of it, before slipping one of the buds into Harry's ear at an awkward angle.

As he lay there, Harry cuddled up into his chest; he breathed in the scent of the younger man and pressed a few tender kisses to his temple and ear and jaw line.

He knew Harry was even more scared than before. He didn't blame him. He may not understand what he was going through, but he would damn well be there for the younger man through whatever he would face.

Somewhere in the black lonely night, a werewolf howled a long, mournful note up at the moon.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**Moving Forward**

The next few days had been taxing on everyone's nerves. Harry didn't talk as much as he had done upon first coming to Grimmauld place. Remus, in his after-moon-paranoia had holed up in the basement and whimpered to himself for over an hour about how Harry must now think he's a great, dirty monster. It had eventually taken a rather on-edge Severus to snap the pitiful man out of his self-pitying stupor and drag him back into the kitchen where he busied himself making food for everyone left in the house. He contently cooked for a little while until Molly came downstairs and ordered the man to sit down with a mug of coffee since he looked like Death warmed up. He grudgingly obliged and sat alone at the table, nursing his mug, until he heard the tell-tale signs of everyone else waking up and moving around upstairs.

Every creak of a floorboard made his ears throb.

Harry and Draco were the first to come down for breakfast. Molly tittered at them and Remus mumbled a good morning as he peered up through his silver-streaked fringe to look at Harry. Though he looked emotionally drained from the last few days, and his eyes looked a little raw from crying all night, he still cast concerned looks over at Remus. He cleared his throat, "How are you feeling, Remus?" he asked in a tired voice, although the concern did push its way to the surface.

The shabby looking mad nodded his head, "I've looked worse, believe me." He managed a wry grin that seemed to make Harry feel a little more at ease. Relief flooded through his body as he took a sip of coffee.

Within the hour everyone was in the kitchen crammed down one end of the table, with Molly and Petunia talking idly between themselves over tea and toast. A desperate act for normalcy that was shattered as Severus brought up the topic they had been hedging around for the last few days. The diagnosis and plan to help Harry.

"You want me to leave?" Harry echoed, his voice dull and empty as his eyes flickered down to his sausages and eggs, his stomach instantly shrinking at the sight of them. They gleamed with hot grease. It made his stomach shrivel up inside him. He slowly placed his fork back down, his hand shaking as he did so. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When they had told him that there was a possibility to regain the control he'd had over his mind, like when he was younger, he had been relieved above everything else. And now? Now they wanted him to leave. He was clearly becoming too much of a burden on everyone in the house.

He suddenly felt as small and worthless as all eyes rested on the top of his head.

"No we don't want you to leave, Harry," Severus reaffirmed with a strong tone, "We just think that you need to be in a safe environment that isn't surrounded by a lot of magic. This house seems to be doing you more harm than good. As I explained to you, I think the magical energy around you is helping to loosen your grip on your suppressed magic and your own mind, therefore the mental blocks you've had in place from your childhood are slipping away, out of reach. The further they slip away from you, the harder you'll have to work to get them back." He looked up at his son, the tugging at his heart almost choking him breathless, "I want this to be as easy as possible for you."

"By sending me away?" Harry whispered, his voice shaking and latching in his throat. It was true that Grimmauld place was far from anyone's idyllic idea of 'home' but it was already making him feel a lot better than when he had been living under Vernon's roof. He felt safe there. He didn't want to go away to the middle of nowhere and fend for himself like Severus was suggesting. He looked up at the dark-haired man and felt his muscles tense a little, "If you didn't want me around anymore all you had to do was say so," he snapped defensively.

Severus kept his features carefully blank, but Sirius watched as a vein throbbed in the man's neck. Turning his head to view Harry he cleared his throat and tried to adopt a soothing tone, "Harry, we're not trying to get rid of you. Honestly," he added at Harry's dark look, "It will be temporary and if there's no sign of improvement then we can bring you back here."

Harry dropped his head down and rubbed at his temples, "What's the point? Why can't I learn whatever I need to learn here?" he sounded exasperated, which was exactly how he felt, "I thought I'd been doing well! I thought you guys were actually proud of me!"

Sirius reached over and gripped Harry's forearm, "We are proud of you Harry. You've been doing so well, especially with Draco being able to help translate some things on a baser level."

Harry snorted, earning him a weak glare from the blonde beside him. The way Draco sometimes tried to explain a subject would make Harry's head hurt even more. He'd fidget and find himself staring off a few times, before Draco would snap his fingers in front of Harry's eyes and demand his attention. When he was asked if he needed anything else explained, Harry was sure that the blonde was suppressing the urge to throw books at his head. He came back to reality and looked from one face to the other, "I just -I don't want to go and live anywhere else. I want to stay here. I feel safe here! I haven't felt that way in ages!"

Oh, he was a bastard for playing that card, and he knew it. However, a tiny glimmer of regret flashed in everyone's eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip.

"It's not like you would be going alone, Harry," Remus finally stated as he peered up from the book he had been reading. He turned a page lazily and then splayed his fingers over it to hold the page down, "Draco would be going with you as well. And one of us would come by at least once a week so that we can assess your progress and bring you supplies of anything you might need. Or you know, just to see how you both are." He inhaled deeply, his eyes flickering over to look at Sirius and Severus' faces, "We're not any happier about this, you know. It just seems to be the logical solution to see if it really is your over-exposure to magic helping you lose control of your mental barriers."

"So it's like muggle X-Rays?" Harry asked with a frown, implying the numerous effects that radiation could have on the human body.

Remus nodded his head a little reluctantly, "In a way yes, although the consequences wouldn't be as dire."

Harry pursed his lips together and chewed on his tongue as the warm amber eyes spoke volumes. He couldn't argue with the main. He knew all about pain, both physical and mental. Not in a greater way than Remus of course, but it still left him with a good idea to what the man had to suffer for the majority of his life. His stomach seized up and made him fight the urge to be sick. "Fine," he eventually said, "I can go. On a temporary basis," he added pointedly, "But -what about Aunt Petunia?"

There was a moment hesitation before his aunt spoke up, "I need to stay here, Harry. For now. I need to go and identify Vernon's body and sign some certificates. However, once that's done I'll come to you, alright?"

Harry hummed but nodded his head tightly. "Will someone be there the first night as least? To make sure that we're all set up and -um -protected?"

Severus nodded, "Of course. I will gladly stay there the first night if it makes you feel comfortable. I can put some protection up around wherever you go, too, so there's no need to worry yourselves."

Harry felt a strange surge of reassurance ripple through him at the man's words. He relaxed a little as he raked his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Alright," he finally said, a cold tremor running through his body, "I suppose I can handle it. But we can come back for Christmas, right?" he asked, his voice bordering tearful and filled with hope.

Severus inclined his head, "Of course you can. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry nodded his head, still mulling things over. "I guess I'll ... go and pack my things then." He pushed himself up and away from the table, not sparing anyone a second glance and made for the kitchen door.

"Harry, dear, you haven't finished your breakfast," Molly chimed in, concern evident in her voice.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the door and simply shook his head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I don't think I can stomach anything else. Thanks though." He let the door bang closed behind him. The creak of his trainers on the stairs faded as he climbed up to his floor. The distant echo of his bedroom door closing made a knot of tension loosen in the room.

Draco continued to eat his meal, even spearing the bacon on the end of his fork and putting it onto his own plate. "You can't keep going on like this, Uncle Sev," he stated as he sliced some egg on toast and folded a slice of bacon on top of it with his knife, "You're going to need to tell him at some point."

Severus glared down at the blonde man before him, his lips thinning into a line as he drank from his coffee cup. "Don't concern yourself with these matters, Draco. It won't benefit you in the slightest. The last thing I need is for your father to get wind of the truth."

"That bastard is NOT my father!" Draco sneered as he ripped a sausage off his fork. He chewed and swallowed before pointing his fork at Severus, "And you need to get it into your head that if no one else can get in there -including the Dark Lord -then Lucius certainly can't."

There wasn't really anything to say to that statement. Severus knew it to be true and so did everyone else at the table, including Petunia. He hummed to himself and averted his gaze to the fireplace, "I suppose we will need to find you somewhere decent that you can move into in the next few days."

"You don't already have somewhere?" Draco asked, sounding mildly surprised.

Severus shook his head whilst Remus answered, "We needed to make sure that you would both agree to leaving before we finalized any plans."

Draco nodded, "That sounds fair. So where are you going to go, Petunia? I know you need to finalize some things. Are you going to continue living here?" he asked as politely as possible.

Petunia nodded, "Only until the certificates are signed and then I'm not sure where I will end up. But I will come and visit you and Harry, don't you worry. I like to be updated about everything as much as possible."

"I understand the feeling," he murmured softly as he drained his cup of tea. Once he was finished he took his plate over the sink -a habit he'd gotten into when he'd been living at Petunia's house -and then turned to leave the kitchen.

Just before he reached the door Petunia called out to him, "We were thinking about going to see the fireworks in London for Bonfire night. Would you like to come?"

Draco paused to think about before nodding a hand, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll go and talk to Harry about it." Without another word he was gone.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to be a very long, last night here."

Petunia offered him a tight, reassuring smile, "If it's for their own good, Severus, there's not much else we can do for them but make sure that they're as safe as possible." She reached out and squeezed his forearm.

Up in his room Draco shoved the rest of his belongings into the trunk he had borrowed from Remus, the faded bronze letters on the side of the trunk almost completely peeled off. His few clothes and books were pathetic and he made a mental note to buy more of his own clothes with what little money he'd gotten from Tesco's, wherever they ended up. He couldn't always rely on Harry. As uncomfortable as that thought was, it was true. He slammed the lid of the trunk down and bolted the clasps into place before heaving it off of the bed and putting it beside his bedroom door for later that evening. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before deciding to go along to Harry's room and check how he was handling everything. All the moving around and new experiences must be warping his perspective and judgement on life. He didn't need that.

Once outside the brunettes door, he knocked softly on the wood until a mumbled 'come in' caught his ear. He pressed down on the handled and edged inside. "Hey," he breathed softly as he drank in the sight of Harry slouched over in the chair by the window, his trunk still opened and half-packed in the middle of his bed.

Harry looked up and gave a stiff little smile, "Hey. I was a little er ... frustrated about having to move about again. I suppose I can't really complain, can I?" he gave a stiff little snort.

Draco frowned a little and then went over to the brunette and rested a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. "We'll be alright, Harry. As long as we just keep to ourselves we'll be alright," he bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry gave a soft hum and leaned into the kiss, the warmth flooding through him and making him shiver a little. He reached up and squeezed the blonde's hand. He reasoned that as long as he was with Draco, without the ever-present shadow of Vernon over their heads, it wouldn't be that bad. He might be able to relax a little more. "Your aunt was also saying something about going to bonfire night. Do you fancy that? Get out of here for a little while?"

Harry nodded his head, "Sure. I'm bored of looking at all of these old tapestries anyway." He gave a wistful smile and then sighed before forcing himself out of the chair and grabbing a hoodie from where it was slung over the end of the bed and then toeing his feet into his thick-soled trainers. He shivered a little and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, ready. Are you ready?" he asked softly, eyeing Draco up and down.

Draco nodded his head, "Let's go on downstairs. We'll probably be leaving right afterwards to wherever Severus had found for us."

Harry frowned, "Not that soon surely. I thought we at least had tonight here to-" he trailed off and pursed his lips.

"What?" Draco asked.

Harry simply shook his head firmly, "Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud. Let's just get going." With a stiff smile he went over to the door and held it open until Draco relented and followed the young brunette out of the bedroom. He didn't know what the younger man was trying to say or hint at, but he couldn't deny that he didn't feel too great about leaving. There was nothing they could do.

It had been decided.

He leaned forward and hugged an arm around Harry's neck and tugged him back against his chest. He turned the brunette around against him and wound his arms around him and nuzzled the soft dark hair. He felt relieved as his companion relaxed against him, his tanned arms winding themselves around Draco's waist. "What was that for?" Harry breathed as he pressed his nose against Draco's chest, the scent making his stomach knot.

Draco looked down and smiled softly, "I just want to make sure that you know that you're not alone. You have me and Sev and now your aunt, Remus and Sirius. More than enough people." He pressed his lips against Harry's scar, noting the shiver that run through the brunette man in his arms, "It's just for a few months. We've gotten through worse right?" he teased lightly, "Plus, we can practice your wand movements and the potions Severus will bring to the temp place."

Harry gave a wry little laugh, "Oh yeah? And I'll be as good as you in no time, right?"

Draco shook his head, "Not a chance. But I'll see what I can do for you." With a chaste kiss on the forehead, the quickly made their way down to the kitchen.

~0~

The fireworks exploded and glittered in the black sky and sparkling in everyone's eyes. The frosty air caught in everybody's lungs and made their breath rise up in mist. Noses and cheeks were chilled pink and bodies shook side by side. Arms cuddled one another close, warm breath thawing the cold earlobes and startling out a giggle into the air, drowned out by the boom and crackles of the fireworks overhead. Petunia and Remus had large smiles on their faces, the likes that Harry hadn't witnessed on his aunt in years. She looked the happiest she's been ever. Severus had opted to stand away from the hubbub of the thick, stifling crowd and decided to wait down by the Heath by the car.

Harry had been a little disappointed but stamped the feeling down, knowing that he couldn't rely on everyone else as soon as he and Draco were bundled off to their new house.

At least he'd have Draco.

Looking up at the blonde bundled up in 'muggle clothes' would never cease to put a smile on Harry's face. Of course he'd never seen Draco in anything else but it didn't matter. The blonde man still look oddly cute huddled up in a thick wool coat with a grey knit scarf wrapped around his neck and chin and a matching hat tugged snuggly down over his ears. His gloves hands were rammed into his pockets as he tilted his head up to watch the fireworks. Harry wouldn't resist slipping his hand, awkwardly, into Draco's pocket, their gloves fingers twitching awkwardly until they slid together comfortably, reassurance flooring through both their bodies.

Draco peered down at Harry, at his bright eyes and pink cheeks and nose and felt his stomach knot comfortably. He leaned down and rested his head against Harry's and squeezed his hand. It felt so weird and foreign to him -he'd never been able to act so comfortable and happy with someone, none of the purebloods had been so carefree. They didn't want to hold hands, or watch fireworks or just be.

He hadn't realized how suffocating it had been.

But standing there with Harry underneath the colour-dotted sky, the chill drawing each breath out into the air and making them huddle closer together for the beautiful warmth they'd shared almost every night -He had never felt so content.

He gave Harry's hand another squeeze as the last of the fireworks fizzled out in the sky and a hush descended over the Heath. All around them people started shuffling back and forth, long rivers of thick coats and hats weaving their way and pushing and shoving to get to the nearest pub to toast themselves over mulled wine and frothy beer. Harry and Draco tugged themselves out of the throng of people and after a few moments of searching found Petunia in her beige coat and Remus in his thick wool ensemble. They smile when they untangle themselves from the crowd, hunched over and shivering against the cold wind. "So you boys' ready to get out of here?" Remus asked softly as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

Harry nodded, his chin bumping against Draco's arm, and the blonde's teeth chattered. He wasn't used to no warming charms on his clothes, "Y-Yes please!"

"We should get back to Severus," Petunia stated, "If you want he can take us up. He and Remus found a nice place for you two to stay. He's added ... I don't know ... Wards or something," she waved her hand, not really understanding what the man had told her, but to Draco is sounded safe as anything. If Severus had personally seen to the wards, then there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that they'd be safe.

Draco looked down at how stiff Harry looked, but instead of relishing in agreeing with the brunette, he nodded his head, "Sooner sounds better than later."

It was agreed as they shuffled along the long, sloping road of Blackheath. They were going to their new house. They hurried up along a curved back road by a church and found Severus leaning back against their nondescript muggle car, his breath spiralling out of his mouth in soft plumes on the frigid air. He looked up as they approached and hurried on towards the promise of the warmth inside the car. He gave a tight smile before turning to open the door with a heavy 'clunk' and started the engine. By the time they walked up the rest of the road, the heater was warming up and was pure relief to their chilled bodies when they all buckled themselves in.

The drive to Nottingham took them around three and half hours, with all the bonfire night traffic cramming the roads.

Severus had to weave around some of the back roads just to avoid the worst of the traffic. The long stretch of empty road was almost soothing as they cruised through the darkness, the sky dotted with tiny stars flickering in and out between the wispy clouds. The journey was silent as they made their way to Nottingham but even so, the lull of the smooth road made the two boys' in the back seat drift off to sleep. It wasn't until the car eventually slowed to a stop did they feel Petunia gently shaking them awake and the bite of the cold wind snapping at their ankles.

Harry grunted and tried to burrow down into his collar but some insistent prodding from Draco made him glare and shuffled out into the freezing night. They huddled on the pavement before Severus pulled out a parchment and handed it to Draco, "It works in the same was as Grimmauld place," he stated matter-of-factly, "It's unplottable and was originally owned by the Ministry but they insisted it was too small for some of their purposes."

Draco frowned down at the paper and could feel everyone's eyes on him. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable and exposed an ugly feeling in his mind, as he was on strange territory. Clearing his throat he read out the address on the paper. They all watched with baited breath as the block of flats in front of them extended another floor, windows sinking into the brick-work, the crunch of wood fixing itself together and the clacking of bricks adjusting themselves into place. Soon they were looking up into their new accommodation.

Harry let his breath whoosh out of him in bewilderment.

"I love magic," he murmured to himself as he shuffled about from foot-to-foot, not wanting to take the lead into their new abode. With a grin over his shoulder, Remus shuffled on forward with Severus right beside him, Petunia bringing up the rear at the two boys' stumbled forward into the warm.

The building seemed clean enough and well-kept at the very least as they manoeuvred their way upstairs to the third floor. They followed Severus down the corridor to the last door facing them, and held their breath as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it. He pushed the door open and led them into their new place, muttering a 'lumos' under his breath as he entered.

Murmurs of appreciation came out of most everyone's mouth as they admired Harry and Draco's new, temporary flat. All the rooms were painted neutral colours. Severus explained that they could decorate however they wanted as it would give them something to do in their spare time as a little pet project. It wasn't huge, but it had enough space for the both of them. The kitchen was a good size and still pretty clean from when it had last been used. There were two bedrooms leading off from the main lounging area, however Severus quirked an eyebrow at them and stated, "If you want you can always use one of the bedrooms as a potions lab and it's warded so that if you do cause any noise or explosions, the neighbours won't hear you."

Draco smirked a little, partially at the thought of concocting intense potions and partly because of the uncomfortable squirm Harry gave at Severus implying them sharing a bed. Not that it had been a secret in the first place. He looked up at his godfather and smiled, "Thank you Severus. This is perfect." He was sincere in his words.

The tall, dark haired man looked down at them both with sincere emotion swimming in his eyes, "I just want the both of you to be safe. This is one of the safest places I could find on short notice outside of London."

"If you two need anything," Remus spoke up, "Then there's a fireplace in here and in the bedroom. Don't worry about ventilation or anything," he added at Harry's frown, "It's connected to the floo network of Grimmauld place."

Petunia gave a watery sigh, "I suppose there's nothing else left for it. We should head off now if we're going to get back to London at a decent time." She wiped at her eyes and hurried over to wrap Harry in a hug, "I'll call you and drive up with one of the others, okay?" she gave a watery smile and squeezed Harry's shoulders, "You'll be alright, you know?" she murmured softly.

He gave a squeeze back and smiled, "I'll be alright, Aunt Petunia." She squeezed one last time before joining Remus over at the front door.

Both boys' turned to Severus as he waved them over to a small cabinet tucked away into the corner. "Now before I leave, I want you two to know that if there is too much on your mind or need to see things in a different perspective, I have installed a pensieve for the both of you to use. Don't over-use it," he cautioned, "And make sure you store your memories somewhere safely when you're not using them."

Harry could only frown but Draco gave him a squeeze on the hand, letting him know that he need only ask if he was confused about anything. Severus hesitated for a moment before grabbing both of the boys by a shoulder and yanking them over to his body. Harry blinked in surprised as the rough fabric of Severus' muggle coat rubbed against his cheek, the warmth flooding through his body and his mind whirling through what they'd all been through up to this point. After a moment of shock he wound his arms around Draco and Severus' back, hugging them all furiously. His eyes pricked with hot tears. He didn't want Severus to go. He couldn't understand why for this reason, but he just couldn't let the other man leave. He had too much to say, too much to ask and not enough time to do either of them.

Draco unwound himself first and gave Severus a small smile before straightening up and shuffling over to get his trunk and move it into the larger of the two bedrooms. He cleared his throat and then started to move his belongings around. Severus rolled his eyes before turning his attention down to the young man still grasping his waist. "Harry, you're going to have to let go of me," he murmured gently, "I need to get Remus and Petunia back home. Sirius will be wondering where we've got to."

Harry sighed and shuffled a step back, wiping fiercely at his eyes and shaking his head. He cleared his throat gruffly, "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just -It's weird knowing that I won't have you there to ... Well, straighten me out," he gave a short huff of laughter.

Severus grasped both of Harry's shoulder and looked down into his green eyes -his beautiful, bright green eyes -and forced his tone to remain calm, "I will be back soon and if you really need to speak to me, ask Draco how to floo-call, okay?" Harry gave a tight nod of his head. Severus sucked in a breath, "I don't want to leave you, either of you, but I need to go and take care of things in London. I can't do that whilst worrying about you two as well."

Harry looked up at Severus and felt a tug on his heart. "I just ... I feel safer when you're near to us. I don't know why, but you've been there for me so much and now ..." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say or how to put it into words.

Severus tried to suppress a smirk, "Believe me, Harry. I know a lot more than you think." With a final tight hug that threatened to crush Harry's lungs, Severus smiled down at him and then called out a 'goodbye' to Draco, before turning to follow the other two out of the front door.

With a loud 'thunk' he and Draco were left alone.

~0~

By the time both of them had unpacked their belongings into the first bedroom it was 3am. Draco didn't make any jokes about how it was like they were moving in together like any other couple. Partly because they hadn't established what they really were to one another and also because he didn't think that that type of humour would have been appreciated considering their emotional couple of weeks. He had waited in the bedroom until he was sure that Severus and the others had left before coming outside and making sure that Harry was alright. He tried to put on a brave face for Draco, but the older man knew that Harry didn't want to do much of anything except to sit down on their sofa and do nothing.

Draco had rummaged around for a throw blanket and draped it over the brunette boy. He had then gone back into the bedroom with Harry's trunk and started to unpack. It hadn't taken too long before Harry had shuffled in in his socks and listlessly helped Draco to unpack the rest of their combined belongings. It wasn't much, considering that Severus had promised to send the rest of their potions equipment via owl.

At 3am they both found themselves back on the sofa and draped by the warm throw blanket, the muggle TV playing some crap show for background noise and neither of them having the energy to move or shift themselves to bed. They felt exhausted but didn't want to sleep.

Draco looked down at Harry who was leaning his head on his hand and his elbow on the arm of the sofa. "Harry?" he felt his chest tighten at the word flooding in his brain, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry turned to look up at the blonde with a soft frown marring his features. He nodded and reached out a hand towards Draco, "Are you alright?" he breathed.

Draco nodded, "Yes I'm fine. I just want to clear something up."

Harry's frown deepened, "What is it?"

Draco licked his lips before shifting over and pressing his mouth against Harry's, his hand coming up to cup at the younger man's jaw. He remained stunned for a moment as Draco's hot mouth moved against his, his wet tongue running over his lips and begging Harry for entrance into his mouth. He reached up and gripped Draco's shoulders and allowed his tongue to slip into mouth, moaning in surprise at how wonderful it felt to have the blonde pressing down against him. When the blonde pulled away for air, and Harry gasped, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed a bright red. He licked his lips, tasting Draco on his mouth.

"W-what was that for?" he murmured softly.

Draco gave a soft little smile and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, "I just ... What are we, Harry?"

"Humans?" Harry frowned a little deeper. "Ow!" he yelped as Draco swatted at his head with a glare.

"I'm serious Harry!" he gasped out through a laugh, "Please, I just want to know what we are to one another that's all."

"What do you want us to be?" the brunette muttered softly.

Draco sighed and his eyelids fluttered closed. "I want us to be ... B-boyfriends," he finally breathed, opening his eyes again to look at the boy beneath him. To his surprise, Harry didn't look too distressed by the word 'boyfriends'. He licked his lips and continued, "I'm not saying that so we can go ... further ... I just want us to be, you know, exclusive with one another."

Harry blinked and felt heat pool in his stomach. It was a little uncomfortable and exciting all at the same time. "So ... there's no rush to go any further, right?" he finally murmured gently as he toyed with his fingers.

Draco shook his head and brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, "Of course not, I just want us to feel comfortable and open with one another. We take things at your pace, okay? I'm happy to wait."

Harry clamped his mouth shut and tried to suppress a smile, "Okay. I -I'd like to be your boyfriend," he smiled up at the blonde, his eyes shining and his cheeks burning red.

Draco beamed brightly, the most beautiful smile Harry had seen him wear in weeks, before he captured Harry's lips once again in a tender kiss. Harry ran his fingers over Draco's muscles through his jumper before breaking the kiss and burying his flaming face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "I think it's time we went to bed, don't you?"

Harry jerked slightly and stared at the blonde with narrowed eyes, "To sleep, right?"

Draco huffed and swatted the brunette upside the bed, "Of course, scarhead! It's almost four in the morning! I'm tired in case you didn't notice!"

Harry snickered, "You're really not a morning person, are you?"

Draco clicked his tongue before grabbing Harry's arms and hoisting the younger man into his arms. It was a little awkward; he stumbled slightly as he hadn't worked out so much. He was just thankful that Harry didn't weight too much. He made his way to the bedroom and dumped the laughing brunette onto the mattress, "Now get ready for bed!" he commanded with a mock glare before heading off into the bathroom.

When he came back in a pair of his pyjamas and the taste of mint hanging on his breath, he found Harry asleep on the bed in his day clothes, his legs lulling over the end of the bed. With a soft smile, Draco eased off Harry's trainers and eased the duvet out from under the sleeping teen and tucked him in for the night before brushing his dark fringe aside and pressing a tender, lingering kiss to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's otherwise flawless skin.

"Love you, Harry," he breathed gently, rubbing their noses together, "So much."

Without another word, he tucked himself in for the night and switched the bedside lamp off. He soon fell asleep, his arm wrapped around Harry.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Planning and Panicking**

By the time December officially rolled around, Harry and Draco had both secured themselves part time jobs and had formed a semblance of a routine.

Draco had gotten a part time job in their local supermarket as a stock room assistant. It wasn't the best pay in the world -around £6.50 an hour -but it was still better than what he'd gotten at the Tesco's in Surrey. As soon as they'd started the search for jobs Harry had insisted on taking the blonde boy to a bank and setting up an account. Draco had been surprised, murmuring about how the wizarding banks had goblins handle their money. This had sparked a very long afternoon of questioning from Harry, but he hadn't minded. When they eventually set up Draco's account, they went around applying for jobs. Draco landed one almost instantly in their local supermarket as a position had just become available. Harry took a little longer but he soon found some work in the local animal shelter.

Harry enjoyed his job and at £7.25 an hour for only doing part-time work, he really couldn't turn his nose up at it. Over-all, at the end of each month, they had about £1100 to play around with -if they'd wanted to. Now that it was December and they'd already bought a few small presents for everyone back in London, they were opting what percentage they should save. They'd spent some money on a few trips to the cinema and a couple of meals out, but for the most part Harry seemed content to just nestle in front of the fireplace with a blanket over their shoulders.

Their different working hours meant that it was hard at first to make time to see one another except for in bed. But now they they'd both established their time tables they could make time for one another, even if it was simply coming in from work, collapsing on the sofa to a home-cooked meal an watching a movie.

Harry was restless though.

For the most part Draco could understand why but the brunette was making it very difficult to try and talk to about it. Instead they spent a lot of their days off -either alone or together -studying the textbooks about magic or experimenting with new potions Severus had scribbled down. Sometimes they would even just sit and Draco would reminisce about some of the pranks that the Weasley twins had pulled during their years at Hogwarts. Those stories always seemed to make Harry laugh.

During the nights where they slept together Harry had been getting more and more comfortable with intimate touches and affection. They were still a way off from having proper sex, but Harry had been brave enough to attempt going down on Draco. It hadn't lasted long, most likely because he wasn't used to having the full control, and so Draco finished himself in the bathroom, snapping at the frustrated voice in his head. Harry needed time and he was willing to give it. Besides, he could still touch Harry and that was worth some minor frustration.

For his part, Harry was loving how brave he was feeling. He loved being able to come up behind Draco in the kitchen and pressing himself up against the blonde, rutting his hips lightly and pressing a teasing kiss to the blonde's neck. The rutting session they'd had over the kitchen table had left Harry breathless and he even found himself asking to watch Draco finish himself off. He'd been blushing madly and his heart had been in his throat, but damn it if Draco coming wasn't one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen.

The first week of December, it was Sirius' turn to pop up and visit them. Normally he came up with Remus but this time he was alone.

Draco had blinked in surprise to see his cousin standing on the other side of the door, the dark light from the corridor making Sirius almost blend in with the shadows. "Sirius?" he frowned in surprise, opening the door wider, "What are you doing here?" Sirius walked in without a word and removed his travelling cloak. Draco peered behind him, "Where's Remus? Wasn't he going to come too?"

Sirius shook his head and Draco pushed the front door closed again, slipping the chain lock into place. Sirius looked into the kitchen where Harry was stirring some pasta in a pot. "I didn't realise you two were only just eating," he said by ways of an apology.

Harry peered over his shoulder, "Oh, hi Sirius. Would you like some spaghetti? I've made far too much so you're timing is perfect!"

Sirius smiled tiredly before following Draco into the kitchen and sitting down at the small wooden table. He watched as Draco helped Harry dish the food up and pour drinks, his pale hand skirting around Harry's waist as he moved around to get the cutlery. Sirius bit back and smile before graciously accepting the plate offered to him. They tucked into their meal and the atmosphere was fairly calm before Sirius decided to broach the subject, "Remus couldn't make it this time. It's only just been a full moon so he's still recovering from everything. He sends his regards though."

Harry cast a tight look over at Draco. He could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck whenever something was amiss. Something in the way Sirius was carrying himself lacked some of his usual confidence and geniality. Draco licked his lips and turned to his cousin, "What's wrong Sirius? Something's up."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face, a sombre look in his eyes, "There have been numerous muggle deaths and disappearances in the last month. Far too great a number. It was -almost like last time," he stated with a sideways glance at Draco. The blonde paled and clenched his fork a little tighter. Sirius licked his lips, "A lot of the signatures have been traced to Death Eaters that are declared dead. There's no real way to trace them. The Ministry had even gone to the Malfoy Manor but ..." he trailed off.

"But?" Draco prompted, the hairs on his arms standing up on end.

Sirius looked up at both of them, "The manor had disappeared. Nothing is left but an indentation burnt into the ground. There's no way to get near it because it's guarded by dark magic. Even the top aurors can't get close enough." He glanced out of the kitchen window and swallowed thickly. "It's like it ward before and I'm afraid that if we don't locate that last horcrux and destroy it. If Lucius were to get his hands on it then ... well ... I don't want to think about that."

Harry had been silence for the most part, "Has anyone tried to start looking for the last horcrux? he asked feeling a little on edge.

Sirius nodded, "But we're not entirely sure where to start looking."

"What exactly happened the last time that you found the horcruxes? Where did you find them?" Harry asked as he placed his knife and fork on his empty plate.

Sirius pondered this for a moment, "Well Dumbledore said that most of them were found in places that had special significance to Voldemort's upbringing. The ring was his grandfather's, the diary was his own. There was also one of each item for one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And ..." he trailed off, his eyes lingering slightly on Harry's scar.

"Which one is it that you can't find again?"

"Slytherin," Draco breathed and then smirked, "Ironic, really."

Harry clicked his tongue, "Is there anywhere that wasn't checked?"

Sirius shrugged, "After Dumbledore defeated Voldemort, well ... Nothing happened since. We just thought that if there HAD been another horcrux or ... two," he choked out, "That they'd been destroyed."

Harry fidgeted in his seat, "Well ... Was there? That you know of?"

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, "Slytherin's locket was replaced with a forgery in a cave off the coast of Wales. Apparently there was a note inside it but I'm not sure where that went. I can ask Dumbledore or Severus but not many of us even knew of its existence."

"Do you know what it said?" Draco asked as he sipped at his water.

Sirius nodded, "It was just a note to Voldemort that whoever had taken it and had planned to destroy the real one. Whether that actually happened is beyond me."

"Have you gone back to look at the cave again?" Harry asked, leaning forward on the table, his eyes shimmering with interest. Draco couldn't stop himself from smirking a little. He'd seen that look in Harry's brilliant green eyes far too many times.

Sirius shook his head, "Not since it was cleared the first three times. Other than that we haven't been back there and I don't see why we should go back."

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Are you sure you don't know who signed the note?"

Sirius shook his head, "It was just signed with the initials R.A.B. I did think it could have been my brother but then he's been dead for quite a long time."

Draco cast a look over at Harry and shook his head, a vague motion but one that made Harry clamp his mouth shut tightly. Not long after Sirius bade them goodnight and then left, thanking them for the food Harry had cooked for them. Once the front door was closed and the dishes were cleaned up, Draco came in and leaned back against the wall of the kitchen, folding his arms across his chest. "What're you thinking about, Harry?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

Harry turned from looking out of the window and bit down on his lip, "I think they've been over-looking some things. They want to search but they're not sure where to start. Everything's all jumbled up and no one can see things from a clear perspective."

"You mean ... like yours?" Draco asked with a slight incline of his head.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah well ... Sometimes that's what stumps police officers. They stress over all the minute details and then they miss the things right in front of their faces. It makes me slap my head every time I read about it."

Draco smirked a little and then came over to stroke a hand down Harry's arm, "If you want I can map out as much as I remember. It may not be a lot ... Severus would know more of course but he's not available until Christmas holidays."

Harry hummed in thought, "I guess it doesn't matter. I just ... I feel a little useless just sitting around here while everyone else struggles for all these solutions."

Draco leaned down and hugged his arms around Harry's waist. "I know but if you feel you might be able to help them it could really go a long way."

"Do you think?" Harry asked and peered up at the blonde leaning against his back, "Are you sure they won't think I'm too young and innocent or some rubbish?"

"Of course they will but it's up to you to make them see past that. At the very least they will be able to consider your ideas. It's probably more than what they've dragged up anyway," he pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and then leaned away from the brunette, "How about tomorrow morning we go through everything that I know and what Sirius has told the both of us? And then we can start brain storming ways to help out."

Harry smiled and then rubbed at his tired eyes, "That sounds like a plan to me."

Without another word they both went about their nightly routines and turned in for the night.

~0~

The following the morning after they'd eaten their breakfasts and -since they had a day off -they settled on the sofa, Harry with a notepad in his lap and Draco with a cup of Earl Grey tea in his. Already they'd gotten as much out of Draco's sleep-addled brain and Harry was running through the information with his 'fresh set of eyes', which Draco thought ironic considering the glasses perched on his nose. He took another sip of his tea, not wanting to seem like a grumpy git in the mornings. He rubbed at his face.

"Sirius said that R.A.B. might have been his brother right? What was his name?" Harry asked chewing on the end of his pen.

"Regulus," Draco stated as he blinked gently against the brightening winter daylight.

"Well have they checked any of his personal belongings. Normally when someone dies, their belongings go into storage or something, don't they?"

Draco shrugged, "Sometimes they don't. Sometimes the family just leaves it all hanging around or stuffs it in their attic space."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Where would Regulus' belongings be?"

The blonde stared down at his glass, "I'm not sure. They could still be in his room if they weren't already moved. Or they could be in his Gringotts vault. Sirius might have the key for it. Unless one of the other family members got hold of it."

"That's something to look into then," Harry murmured and scribbled something onto the pad, "If one of the other members got a hold of it then it could have been moved into their own vault. Getting the locket from one of their vaults would be a lot trickier considering they could be hanging around with your dad."

Draco made a noise at the back of his throat but didn't say anything else as he sipped at his tea. He swallowed thickly and then sighed, "If anyone could have gotten a hold of it, it would be my Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. She's almost as insane as Voldemort was."

"Almost?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Draco nodded, "I'm pretty sure she wanted his little snake-faced babies."

Harry pulled a face which made the blonde ma laugh weakly as he drained the last of his tea and set it down on the table in front of them. "So what have you got so far that Sirius and the others can get on with?"

Harry paused for a moment before running his pen down the list, "Just to check all of the people going in and out of Regulus' vault in the year before and since his death. If anything was removed, who by. And also to check any of his belongings that may have been sold in recent years. It's not much but it might be a start into locating the locket since he was the last one to have it."

Draco hummed, "That is a pretty wide search you have but then I suppose with the amount of people in the Order who work in the Ministry it shouldn't be too difficult to get our hands on that information." He leaned a little closer to Harry and reached out to stroke the nape of the brunette boys neck. "What about if they can't find it there? What's Plan B?"

"Um ... I'm not sure," Harry hummed and clicked the pen between his teeth, "Maybe list down all of the places where objects were found and then search the other places where no one bothered to look?"

"Again another broad search to be getting on with," Draco mused. He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, "Well we can scribble down the few places the other items were found." Harry nodded and jotted down the places that had been searched and the sites where items had been confirmed at being found at.

"Are there any places where they could be? Anything you can think of?" Harry asked softly, drawing his legs up to rest them over Draco's lap.

Draco thought for a moment, his head tilted back over the edge of the sofa. He was sure he had read about all of this. But where? Where could it have been? He knew he's at the very least, glimpsed it! He chewed on his lip and stared up at the ceiling. He'd heard his parents talking about it over the summer that was for sure, but had they mentioned any of the things they needed to know about? He shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry. I wish I had something better, I really do."

Harry nodded with a shrug, "It's alright. You didn't want to get involved. Believe me I understand." He ran a hand through Draco's hair affectionately.

Draco hummed just as the fireplace roared with a flash of green fire. It made Harry, his heels digging into Draco's legs as he shifted off the sofa and bent down towards the grate. He frowned into the flames and then choked on a mouthful of ash, "Remus? What're you doing awake? Shouldn't you be resting some more?"

The head in the grate merely shook from side to side, the dark bags under his eyes not even slightly faded from what must have been an awful week. "Never mind that Draco. Sirius came home last night and told us what's been going on. I think I have something here that might help you both. I'm no encouraging you to pursue anything. War's are not meant for children, you and I both know this only too well, Draco. But if you insist on at the very least aiding our cause then you'll need this," he reached down and then passed something through the floo network. It was a book, fresh from the bookstore if a little dusted with ash. Draco grasped it and frowned into the fire, "That was literally just published in the last week and has been officially released today. It's technically a textbook for school students but if you use it wisely, I am sure you'll find what you need." Draco nodded his head and was about to step away when Remus' voice stopped him. "And Draco?"

"Yes?"

Remus' sad looking eyes watched him for a moment before sighing softly, his tone becoming almost gentle, "Take care of Harry. We're all worried about him. Just because you two wants answers, like the rest of us, some questions just weren't even meant to be answered."

With that, the fires died completely in the grate.

Draco turned around with the book in his hands and stared down at the textbook in his hands. "What's that book for?" Harry asked, peering up at it with a frown. Draco shook his head and held the book up. "' _Hogwarts a History; The Final Battle_ '. What's that for? Oh, are we going to use that to try and get more information?" A gleam leaped into his eyes which Draco found ever so enchanting as he slumped back onto the sofa, the heavy book on his lap.

"It appears Remus thinks we would get some use out of it. I reckon he's already skimmed it once and determined we'd get  _something_  out of it at least."

Harry reached over and took the book, "Let me have a look. I'm sure there's something in here. It says in the cover that Dumbledore personally oversaw some of these chapters printed. I can only assume he'd know a thing or two, or am I just being hopelessly naive?"

Draco shook his head and murmured in a low voice, "You're not naive, Harry."

Harry wriggled down in the sofa cushions, his pen clamped between his teeth. "You don't mind if I just sit and read this for a little while, do you?" he asked tentatively.

Draco shook his head again, he'd been doing that a lot that morning, before standing up and stretching out his back muscles, "If you want I can run to the shops and get some food? I think we're running low on a few things."

Harry looked up from the book and frowned heavily, "You willingly want to go out in zero degrees weather? Why? Are you t _hat_  bored?" It was an innocent enough question but the flicker of hurt that was in Harry's eyes made Draco's heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"Don't be so childish, Harry," Draco admonished, "I'm just saying that if you're going to sit there for a couple of hours, I might as well do something with my own time, shouldn't I?"

"I guess. But if you are bored you can always have a walk around some of the shops. If you  _are_  feeling bored that is."

Draco hummed in thought before heading towards the front door and looking for his sturdy winter boots. For muggle shoes they did the job decently enough. Not that he'd admit it to anyone out loud. "I might pop into the bookshop. I want to see what you muggles read for pleasure." He smirked as Harry cringed on the sofa.

"Don't say  _that,_ " Harry whined, "Now I won't be able to get that tack '50 shades of Grey' out of my head," his head sank lower behind the arm of the sofa and Draco merely rolled his eyes as he tied his boots and grabbed his thick coat from its peg. As he went over to the coffee table to swipe his keys up, Harry looked up at him, the corners of his mouth turned down a little bit at the sides, "How long will you be out for?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe one or two hours. If you want I can check how much money we both have?"

Harry smiled, "Alright, my cards in my coat pocket."

As Draco retrieved said card and slipped it into his muggle wallet he tutted, "You need to keep things in a safer place, Harry," before he leaned over to drop a kiss on the brunettes head and then walked out of their flat.

He tried to stay out for two hours, he really did.

But on that particular day the weather wasn't being pleasant to those who actually were stupid enough to venture outside. The wind was cold and shrill as it howled in the air and ripped through the numerous layers to freeze him to the bone. His teeth chattered so hard he thought they'd simply crack in his gums and tumble out into the sleet. He even had to use the indoor 'ATM machine' as Harry had taught him, and snatched both mini statements from the slot, pocketing both their cards, and grabbing the few items from the store and heading back outside.

He bowed his head to the wind, wincing at how red and numb his nose was. He couldn't feel it, but then how often was he actually aware of his nose? He almost trod on a woman's tiny dog in a tartan coat as he hurried along, debating on whether it was worth going into the bookstore. He opted to go in and swiped a few travel books from the 'bargain bin', paid for them and then slipped them into a plastic bag before ducking back into the brutal weather.

Even his ears were stone cold by this point.

He was so grateful that Harry got cold a lot easier than he did, and so the heating was up to a gorgeous height when he entered the flat ad slammed the door in his frame, before feverishly ripping off his frost soaked clothes and hanging them over the heaters. Once he'd gotten his bearings, and feeling was ebbing back into his fingertips and toes, he peered over at the sofa and frowned. Where was Harry?

He wondered into the kitchen and upon finding it empty, crossed to check their little lab room and then the bedroom. "Harry?" he called out as he pushed the bedroom door open. "Oh, there you are," he breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled as he saw his boyfriend -it still made his stomach flip when he so much as thought that word -but his smile fell fairly quickly when he saw their trunks propped open on the bed. Anger and fear swelled inside him but he forced himself to stay calm, "Are you  _going_  somewhere?" he asked, his voice a little harder than he'd wanted.

Harry stopped mid-motion and nodded at Draco, "Yes we are. Pack some things we're going back to London."

"What?" Draco laughed, "Why? If we need something we can just floo them."

Harry shook his head, "No, we need to go there  _now!_ I read that book, the textbook? Well, if I'm right then we need to go to the last few places Regulus was before he was killed. Worse case scenario is that someone from the darker side of Sirius' family already has the locket and -"

"Have you not seen his family tree, Harry? They were the dark side of his family."

But Harry hadn't heard him. He'd already launched into another tirade and Draco couldn't listen to it anymore.

He pressed his hand over Harry's mouth, "Harry stop! Breathe ... Come on, now what's this all about? And talk slowly." He listened as Harry explained himself a lot slower and in more detail three more times, but it still made no sense why they needed to hurry back to London as soon as possible. "Harry, we're not going to be any good to anyone if we're dead in a ditch now are we?"

"But-?" Harry tried but Draco's hand was firmer.

"Not tonight, Harry," Draco shook his head gently, before letting his hand slip from Harry's trembling lips and trailed down to link their hands together, "We can tell Remus and Sirius in the morning, okay? For now, let's go and relax, maybe eat a little something, watch one of your cheesy movies and make a proper plan, alright?"

There was a moment of silence in which Draco thought that the younger boy was going to get upset and try to argue, but instead his shoulders slumped and he nodded, his face still downcast, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking," he murmured as he watched Draco's long, pale fingers slip around the handle of the trunk and haul it off of the bed. "Imagine me trying to plan and save the world, eh?" he laughed somewhat bitterly, "I'd be right fucking useless."

Draco stepped closer now, the scent of the cold outdoors still lingering on him as he cupped Harry's face in his hands and moved in for a soft, sensual kiss. "Never useless, Harry," he breathed, their noses rubbing together before he moved in for another kiss, his own cool lips meeting Harry's warm ones. It sent a shiver running through the both of them. He took Harry's hands in his own and broke away from the kiss, their forehead leaning together a few extra moments. "Now," he started, a little more clearly, "Show me these things you've found out and I will help you make a plan to tell the others, alright?"

Harry gave a sad little smile but squeezed Draco's hands nevertheless. "I really really love you, Draco. You know that right?" he asked, his eyes shimmering with too many emotions to discern.

Draco inhaled deeply, trying not to show just how happy those words had made him. The smile that exploded on his mouth seemed to be infectious because soon Harry was smiling shyly up at him and the blonde man couldn't resist sweeping him in his arms and pressing their heads together again, "I've known for a while, Harry," he breathed, "I'm just so glad I get to finally hear you say it."

And then he pulled the younger boy even closer, and kissed him.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

**Borgin & Burkes**

It was always the way; as soon as everything was set out and the plan had been set in motion, he felt like he didn't want to go through with any of it. He wrung his hands in front of him as he stared down into the simmering fire in the grate, whilst the others prepared the last of their belongings behind him. He clenched his jaw and fiddled with a loose thread on his cuff and felt his skin heat up despite the cool draft skirting around his ankles.

"Alright are you two boys ready?" Sirius asked as he clapped his hands together, making Harry turn away from the fireplace to stare up at the curly-haired man.

"I think so," Draco hummed thoughtfully as he straightened his dark, nondescript robes down the front and smoothed his hair down. He looked over at Harry who looked quite pale and edgy, "Are you alright Harry?" The younger boy nodded stiffly, but didn't make any move to comment. Draco frowned a little bit went about adjusting the inner pocket on the inside of his robes that had been enlarged to hold all the equipment that they might need on their excursion.

They were going to go to Borgin and Burkes. From all the notes they'd researched -with a lot of help from the textbook Remus had ordered for them -they had decided to have a look in the dreary little shop in Knockturn alley, just in-case the Slytherin Locket was hidden away among the interesting relics put out on display. Remus had theorized, based off of something that Severus had touched upon, that if Harry was indeed a horcrux himself, then perhaps there was a way that he could identify other horcruxes, almost like a sort pf radar. At first this information had chilled Harry to the bone and he'd refused to leave the bedroom for almost thirteen hours because he wanted to think everything over once again. Eventually he had come out and decided that if there was nothing else for it, they might as well start somewhere.

Taking a step closer to the fireplace, Harry dipped his hand into the small satchel Remus had in his hands. He watched as Remus grabbed a handful of the foul smelling powder and tossed it into the dying embers. Suddenly the fire roared into life, glowing green and smouldering away. Harry watched the flames dance for a little while before he let Draco go in ahead of him, his robes sweeping against the metal grate, and took a handful of the powder. "I'll see you on the other side," the blonde said cheekily as he winked and then cleared his throat, "BORGIN AND BURKES, KNOCKTURN ALLEY!" he dropped the powder and in a whoosh of green flames, he was gone.

Harry swallowed thickly and all too soon it was his turn to step into the soot and grab a handful of the powder. He felt a lump form in his throat as Remus and Sirius looked in on him with sorrowful eyes and sad smiles on their mouths, "Remember," Sirius stated, "You have one hour. Good luck."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth and the powder hit the flames, he felt a sharp sickening tug on his navel and he was gone.

He felt sick as he seemed to spin around and around in endless circles until he whooshed out into breathable air and his back sung with stings from where he'd grazed his back falling out of the fireplace. He reached out over his head and found his hand grasping someone else's. "Are you alright?" Draco's voice came to him through the soot cloud that was settling down around him. He nodded and coughed roughly to clear his throat before accepting Draco's help and being hauled to his feet.

"Eurgh I hate floo," Harry grumbled as he adjusted his glasses on his nose, the sooty air still swirling inside his throat but there was nothing to do about that until they got home.

Draco gave a wry smile and nodded, "Yeah I hate it too. But you can't deny it's quick."

"So is a bus," Harry grumbled even though he knew he sounded childish. Draco merely snickered beside him before turning to observe their surroundings. Harry dusted the soot from his robes and peered up through his glasses, "Where are we?"

"I think we're in the back office," Draco stated as he scanned the dark room around him, drinking in all the dark leather furniture and varnished oak desk. The floor was also layered in dark oak, no carpet or soft furnishings in there, save for the dreary curtains. He grimaced and looked over at Harry, "He doesn't seem to have the place warded and his floo network is unguarded -that's not normal for someone of his profession."

Harry frowned and pursed his lips, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. "You don't think he's waiting for us, do you?"

Draco shook his head, "More than likely he's gone to make a delivery. Perhaps that's why we only have an hour, or under that now. We should get to work." With a short twist of the door-handle, they were both stealthily walking along a dark, narrow corridor that opened up into the mouth of the shop. Everything was still and quiet and made Harry feel cold inside.

Strange objects dangled from the ceiling and Harry had to slouch so as to avoid them. If Draco was to be believed -and why wouldn't he be? -a lot of the things in Borgin and Burkes were almost polar opposites to how they would appear to the naked eye. It made him hesitant to touch anything that looked suspicious, and considering how dark and closed-off everything seemed, he was afraid to touch anything. He hoped he wasn't being silly about it all. However, a cursory glance over at the blonde man beside him showed that he was monitoring his own movements with just as much precision.

A lot of them items looked old, and not just from judging by the layers of dust and cobwebs that seemed to cling to everything. The air was stifling and seemed to cling to his throat as he edged his way past a bookcase with tomes that hard some very disturbing titles. A shiver ran down him as he squinted through the gloomy shop, more and more objects defining themselves as the dreary light hit them. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, straining his ears for the sound of approaching footsteps, should there be any.

"Do you feel anything?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper as they edged away from the counter and the bookcase beside it and starting to explore the main shop floor.

"I don't even know what I'm meant to feel," Harry mumbled back as his eyes fell on a gnarled hand on a pillow that was settled on top of a mantle piece. "The Hand of Glory?" he read aloud from the label. He peered closer at the hand, it didn't look like it did anything. Perhaps it was one of those novelty items like in a joke shop. He had the sudden urge to reach out his hand and touch it. He was so close to feeling that ugly, dried scaled skin when his arm was snatched away by a grim-faced Draco.

"You don't want to touch that," he advised, his voice low and rough in his throat.

Harry frowned heavily, "Why not? It's just a hand."

Draco gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look and then shook his head and rolled his eyes, "It's not  _just_  a hand, Harry. I bought this thing once and actually returned it. It didn't do anything it was meant to, it simply grabbed my hand and dug it's dirty little nails in. I felt cheated."

Harry smirked, "You don't like being rough-handled then?" he breathed. Before Draco could react in any way something hissed sharply in Harry's ear. His head whipped around and he scanned the shelves and hanging items for anything moving. His heart hammered painfully in his chest when he realised that they were the only things moving in the shop.

Draco frowned and scanned the room over Harry's head. In a tight whisper he asked, "What is it Harry? Did you hear something?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the room. He didn't want to turn his back all of a sudden, not that there was much else to see on the mantelpiece anyway, other than a few shrunken heads. He rubbed his hands over his forearms and took a couple of steps towards a series of tall, glass cabinets. Everything was dark and drab, despite the bleak light from the grimy windows.

_Cloooser ..._

It seemed to whisper through the dull, dusty air. It sent frosty shivers running over his skin, like hundreds of cold ants. The word was swirling around and around inside his head, tickling at his ears and the end of his nerves. "Harry?" Draco's muffled voice came through the fog in his mind and it made his head ache. He rubbed his fingers into his temples and groaned.

"My head is starting to hurt," he muttered as he tried to get the ache away from behind his eyes.

Draco rested a hand on his boyfriends' shoulder and squeezed, "Harry, it's alright. If you don't want to do this anymore we can just leave."

Harry shook his head, the hissing noise in his head growing with such intensity he felt his ears were ringing. He wanted to go, he didn't want to hear what else the hissing voice had to say. He didn't even know where it was coming from. Did Borgin own a snake? If he did it would make everything a lot easier. "He -He didn't have a pet snake did he?" he finally managed to choke out as he peered up through his fringe at Draco.

The blonde shook his head, "He didn't when I last came here and that was last Christmas. I didn't see a tank in his office and he wouldn't keep it out here." Harry furrowed his brow and then pressed the heels of both his hands against his temples. Draco frowned and leaned closer to Harry, giving his shoulder another squeeze, "Can you hear something?"

Harry nodded his head stiffly, "It keeps whispering to come closer."

"So follow it," Draco stated calmly with a gentle nudge, "Whatever it is, you can hear. That's good enough for me."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything else as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the direction the gentle hissing was coming from. He peaked open and drifted a few steps closer, off to the right, and towards the glass cabinet stuffed into an alcove. The thin shelves were crammed with old relics and rustic jewelry. In a black velvet box there sat a delicate necklace with long, turquoise drop-shaped gems hanging from it. There were some earrings made out of -apparently -real, tiny bird skulls. He felt his throat convulse as his eyes roamed down.

There wasn't any locket, gleaming an aged gold out at them.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he pointed to an item wedged towards the back of the cabinet. Harry followed his finger to where he was pointing. "It looks like a tattered old book. What's it doing in here? Borgin wouldn't usually sell this sort of crap."

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and then the hissing came about once again.

_So close ... You can touch me ... Just take me ... Do it ... NOOOW!_

He winced and then jerked his elbow into Draco's side, "I think that's it."

"The book?" Draco asked in disbelief, his grey gaze fixing on the old leather bound journal. "Are you sure?"

"Well get it out and let me see it!" the brunette snapped, grinding his teeth together. Draco huffed in annoyance and clenched his jaw. He fiddled with the rusted clasp on the cabinet and opened the door. It whined and creaked on its hinges before Draco reached in and pulled the sleek leather journal out of the case and held it in his hand between them.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Draco recited as he read the embossed letters on the back of the journal, "Is this it?"

Harry looked down at the book and winced, craning his neck this way and that as the hissing echoed and rang in his ears. "Ah -Ah! Yes, that's it. It's hissing at me."

Draco frowned, "Can you -understand it? Can you tell what is being said?"

Harry stared at the journal, at the tiny snakes engraved into the silver-tipped corners. The hissing rattled in his mind and clawed at his senses. "It ... It says that ... We should open it."

A scoff and then the shake of bright blonde hair, "No. We need to just take this back to Remus. He'll know what to do with it."

"But ... We should look. There's no point taking it back if it's useless to us," the younger man protested. They looked at one another as the light through the window dimmed. "It's getting late, Draco. We need to be heading back. I don't want to wait here longer than we need to. Our hour's probably nearly up."

Draco pursed his lips together, "I don't think it's a good idea, Harry. There's no use being reckless with this."

"We won't know unless we try. Just a quick look just to make sure it's worth the hassle?"

Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew deep in his bones that it wasn't worth the risk. There could be all sorts of complications with the journal. Of course they didn't know what would happen as this book was certainly destroyed, judging from the long gash slicing the leather of the front cover. It looked like it had been made my a large knife or a blade of some sort. He traced the cut and swallowed past the lump in his throat. He wanted to look inside but he couldn't risk Harry being subjected to whatever was inside. "How about I look first? Just in case."

Harry licked his lips before nodding his head, "Yeah sure."

Draco drew in a deep breath and nodded as he turned back around with his back to Harry. He closed his eyes, countered to three and then yanked the journal open. He cracked an eye open and looked at the page.

Blank.

He flipped a few pages ahead, and then a few pages back. Blank, blank, blank! He gripped the book tightly and flipped through all the pages back to front and then back again. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or even more frustrated now that they were back to square one. With an angry sigh he turned back to Harry's expectant face and shrugged, "It's blank," he stated blandly as he tossed the journal onto the counter.

Harry frowned, "It -it can't be. It's hissing at me, Draco! It  _can't_  be blank!" he insisted as he reached for the journal and whipped through the pages before grunting and tossing the book down again. He slumped over the counter and dropped his head into his hand. "So this was a waste of our time, right?" he asked in a defeated manner as he swiped his hair away from his eyes.

Draco bowed his head, arms folded across his chest, "It would appear that way," he sighed softly, "Don't worry, Harry. We can strike this place off at the very least."

"Hmph," the brunette huffed before straightening up and rolling his shoulders, "I think we should still take it back for Remus to examine. Maybe we've missed something, or maybe only a wand can produce some results -I don't know."

Draco smiled softly and squeezed Harry's shoulder. He didn't know why but he found the gesture oddly comforting, "Alright, we'll take it. Now come on. Let's get out of here before that sleaze Borgin comes back." Harry couldn't help but agree, the darkening sky outside sending chills running up and down his spine.

They made short work of moving back along the narrow corridor and into the dreary office. It was empty. Taking a small pouch from inside his robes pocket, Draco handed half of the contents to Harry, before taking a pinch himself and throwing it into the dying embers. The fire once again roared back into life, "I'll be right behind you." Draco assured as he nudged Harry forward. Harry stepped into the grate and stated their address before the office disappeared before him.

He landed with a heavy thump on his back and when the air cleared above him he was staring up into Sirius and Remus' faces. He coughed on the soot and was then helped to his feet by Sirius. "So?" he asked, "How did it go? Did you find anything?"

Harry shook his head but before he could answer, the grate roared into life and Draco stepped out hastily onto the hearth. He whipped around and stared up at the blonde, his stomach twisted into knots at the thought of Draco  _not_  coming through the grate. He hurried over and grasped the blonde around the chest, pressing his face into his pale throat. He clung on despite the nervous rumble of Draco's surprised laughter in his ear, and the tense muscles that relaxed under his arms. "Hey," Draco crooned through his wide smile, "I'm fine, alright? Did you give the journal to Remus?" Harry shook his head and the blonde sighed. Unwinding himself from Harry's embrace, he swiped the journal out of the inner pocket of Harry's borrowed robes. He offered it to Remus, "Harry said he could hear this book beckoning him. I don't think it's a horcrux and it appears to be blank, but we thought you should check regardless. In case we missed something."

Remus smiled and then frowned as he looked down at the book in his hands, "This is Riddles diary. What was it doing in Borgin and Burkes?"

Draco shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time that slime had gotten his hands on something he shouldn't have. It's what he does for a living after all."

"I wouldn't put it past Mundungus to have pilfered it," Sirius grumbled darkly.

Harry watched as the two adults grumbled and bickered among themselves before heading into the small work room to take a closer look at the journal. For their own part, Draco and Harry hung their borrowed robes up on the coat rack by the door and then went into their bedroom to change into a clean set of loose clothes. Harry came out in a pair of baggy jogging bottoms and a hoodie. He found Draco sitting around the table with Remus and Sirius drinking black coffee and munching on crumpets slathered in hot butter. "Did you find anything?" he asked as he settled into the only vacant chair and poured himself a drink.

Remus nodded, "Well it would appear that this isn't a horcrux but it did contain some residual dark magic from being possessed for so long by a horcrux, therefore no one was ever in any real immediate danger from it."

Harry frowned, "But if there's residual magic then it can do  _some_  harm, right?"

"Yes but only if you write in it. It's what happened to the Weasley girl in her first year. She was stupid enough to not report it to her father, who deals with muggle items that have been tampered with on a daily basis. Regardless, it would take a lot of writing in this thing for it to start to drain a part of your soul anyway. Before it would have happened instantly but it's been too badly damaged." He looked up at Harry, "It may not even do anything, like I said, the magic is merely a dying echo of what it used to be."

"So if I did want to write in it, notes, ideas that sort of thing; would I be able to?"

"Yes," the amber-eyed man hedged warily, "But I still would advise caution when dealing with dark objects. Residual magic can be just as dangerous as normal magic. You won't realise how bad the symptoms are until it's too late."

Harry swallowed a hot mouthful of coffee before nodding his head. Sirius clapped a hand on his back and looked over at Remus, "Come on, Moony, it's late. We should get back before Molly starts to worry about us."

Remus sighed and nodded, "Alright, we  _should_  be heading off." He stood up, stretched and then wrapped himself in his robes and scarf. "I'll see you two boys soon, alright?" they both nodded tiredly up at the two adults. "And if you want, I'll let you two talk to Severus about this. He won't be too happy but we were here so ... He  _shouldn't_  be  _too_  mad."

Harry blanched, not wanting to feel even guiltier than he already did. They hadn't told Severus because the man was too involved in everything and didn't need another thing to worry about. He would have told them to stop, to leave it to someone else to handle, or even for him to be able to do it himself. As long as he and Draco wouldn't be in danger then the older man wouldn't have worried.

And now he would panic if he found out.

Shaking himself out of his worries, he followed Draco to the front door effectively seeing Sirius and Remus out. The shabby looking man looked a little on edge at the thought of riding in Sirius' motorbike but he didn't protest about it. "We'll be back soon, don't you boys worry. We'll fire-call you when we get word from Severus," Sirius assured with a wink at Harry, before they slipped out of the apartment.

As soon as everything was washed up and put away, Draco pushed himself away from the counter and run his fingers through Harry's hair, "I'm heading to bed. You coming?"

Harry nodded his head and stifled a yawn, "Yeah I'll be in in a minute, I just want to read through a few more things and the I'll be right in."

Draco hummed to himself but soon his own yawns were drawing him in the direction of the bedroom. "Alright but don't be too late. You have an early start tomorrow." Harry smiled as Draco's hand lingered on his shoulder. He pressed a light kiss to the blonde mans knuckles before watching him slip away into their bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

Harry waited for a few moment and tried to distract himself with getting a glass of pumpkin juice from the fridge and then sitting back down on the kitchen table. His gaze continuously drifted back to the leather journal. His fingers were itching to reach out for it. He knew he couldn't. There was no point to risking anything, especially not when he didn't no the extent of the damage he could do.

But the whispering tickled at his ears.

He bit down on his lips and fingered his cooling mug of tea.

_Come on ..._

He bit down on his tongue to quell the urge but it did very little. He stood up from the table and then grasped a pen from the counter. It couldn't hurt just to see what happened. He pressed the book open and smoothed it down the middle. Clicking the pen, he poised it over the page and hesitated. ' _Hello_?' he scribbled, just to see if there was anything magic about it. ' ** _Hel ... Lo_** ' the book choked back in a broken scratching scrawl.

He felt his heart stutter in his chest.

' _Do you know what a horcrux is_?' he scribbled roughly across the page and watched as the indented words sunk into the once-again smooth page.

' ** _Yes I know them. I have some ... six_**." It scribbled back, the broken excuse for english.

' _Where have you hidden them_?'

' ** _I want ... they be ... safe._** '

 _'Locations_?' He suddenly felt frustrated, as though the journal were being vague deliberately.

In blotchy letters names came up, most of which Harry mentally scrawled out. He'd read about those ones in the textbook. They'd been searched and the horcrux destroyed. There was only one that came up that hadn't been searched. Ever. It hadn't even been mentioned in any of the other meetings or even the textbooks.

' ** _Fingal's Cave ... Scotland..._** '

Harry frowned down at the book. Ireland? When had that happened? Why had no one picked up on it? Even that old Dumbledore fellow hadn't know -but why? Furrowing his brow he made short work of rewriting the conversation onto a scrap of paper, word for word, and then snapped the journal shut and tucked it away into one of the kitchen drawers. He turned off all the lights and went into the bedroom to join Draco.

Through the darkness he prodded the blonde man gently as he slid into the bed with him, "Draco?" he whispered, "Draco? Are you awake?"

"No," Draco groaned, shifting under blankets and curling into a tighter ball, "M'sleeping."

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped under the covers, curling himself up against the blonde's warm body, inhaling the scent of his apple scented shampoo. "I found something out. Something about where the horcrux is hidden."

"M'wha?" Draco slurred as he rolled onto his back, effectively letting Harry's head rest on his chest.

"It's in Scotland, Draco," he breathed, "No one knew that before. No one has checked. That's where the real one is. We need to tell them."

"Urgh," Draco grunted, "Remus told you ... not to write in it."

"It was only a little," Harry hissed back feeling a niggling of annoyance at the back of his head. "And I won't do anymore. I promise."

"Good," the blonde man yawned and smacked his lips childishly, "Just tell them tomorrow morning, Harry. Time to sleep now."

Harry huffed as he hugged Draco through the warm darkness, "Alright, I'll fire call them in the morning."

"Good," the sleeping blonde replied as he looped his arms around Harry's back and let his mind black out once again.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

**Fingal's Cave**

**Part 1**

"Scotland? Are you sure about this Harry?" Remus asked as they settled down around the kitchen table. Petunia was busy over by the stove brewing a pot of tea and Sirius was busy dragging a few more chairs in for everyone to sit on.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I'm fairly certain. This morning after I went through what the - _book_  -had written back to me I wanted to see if there was anywhere that something small could be hidden."

"And is there?" Sirius asked as, with a huff, he finally dragged in the last seat into the kitchen and collapsed into it.

Draco nodded his head, "Apparently there's a cave in Scotland called Fingal's cave. It's located on the island of Staffa. I think it's owned by some National Trust or whatever the muggles call it," he waved a hand dismissively. "It seems to be a very large cave with a lot of places for someone to hide something as tiny as a locket. The only thing I have a problem with, is why You-Know-Who would choose an almost identical place to hide the real locket?"

Sirius shared a look with Remus and then dropped his dark gaze to the table top. "I don't think it was the Dark Lord who hid it there," he stated calmly although his voice had an edge to it. He cleared his throat, "I think it was my brother who put it there. Regulus," he added, more so for Harry's benefit than anyone else's. "He must have hidden it there shortly before he was killed."

"Wasn't he -Eighteen or something, when he died?" Draco asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

Sirius nodded his head, "Yes in the last year or so of his life he was on the run from the Dark Lord but he was eventually found hiding away and killed. I doubt the Dark Lord himself had done it, that's almost a privilege among Death Eaters," a shadow passed across Draco's face but he didn't comment. "Regardless, this is the only lead we have on the horcrux so I think it's safe to say the sooner we look at it, the better."

"So who's going to go?" Harry asked, his fingers twitching on the table in front of him. He tried not to let his eyes flicker from one person to the other, but he could still feel as though they were all watching him closely.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think it would be wise for you to go, Harry. I'm not just saying that for us lot, but I am also saying this for Severus. He -cares a great deal for you. For both of you. I don't think he'd want you running into any danger."

"He's right, Harry," Petunia stated curtly as she stirred her tea. For someone who was finally living alone, she looked far too tense, but then worrying for both her own son and her nephew would take a physical toll on anyone. "There's no point for you lot to go traipsing around Scotland for no reason, when the a-aurors?" Sirius nodded silently beside her, "When the aurors or the members of the Order can do a much faster job."

Harry ground his teeth together and clenched his fingers into fists, "Why is everyone treating me like I'm a child?" he snapped out, making everyone at the table flinch. He saw the stunned silence as a chance to plough on, "I am capable of going to Scotland and looking around a cave! I'll have Draco there with me, so I won't be alone. I know it's dangerous and I know there are risks, but you cannot keep me here locked up and away from everything when we all know it involves me!"

Petunia blinked in surprise, "Harry we're only doing what's best for -"

"No!" Harry snapped, jumping up from the table, "Please! Enough of this 'looking out for me' crap you're all spouting. You've literally told me that I'm one of those ...  _things_! What else can I possibly do that's going to fuck me up even more?!"

Remus sighed and Sirius rubbed a hand down his face, "You're right, Harry. There isn't much else that we can protect you from. If you want to go we will make the necessary arrangements and get Severus to see it your way. I can't promise he'll be obliging, but I can only hope he trusts you both enough to not mess anything up."

"You can be there and back within two days if you want to make a complete search," Remus stated, the shadows burning under his eyes. "And if Severus does go there to find you, I want you to know that he won't be happy, and you will no doubt be in very big trouble."

Draco couldn't help but snort a little, "Sorry but if we come back unharmed, Severus isn't going to be too angry."

Sirius fixed the blonde boy with a glare, "Then you don't know just how horrid your godfather can be when he's in a bad mood and gets bad news on the same day."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry stood up and moved away from the table. "Where are you going?" the blonde griped as he watched Harry over his shoulder.

"The sooner we go to Scotland, the sooner we can be back and Severus doesn't have to worry about us so much!" came the shouted response from the bedroom. Draco merely shook his head in response as Remus rolled his eyes, his fringe flopping down to cover his face. Petunia sighed and pinched her lips together.

"I don't like this. He needs to have someone with him who can defend him and make sure that no harm comes to them," she stated in a clipped tone. She looked over at Sirius and Remus, "At least one of you needs to go with them. I won't have my nephew running around upper Scotland on some silly quest alone. Do you understand me?" she snapped tightly as she fixed everyone with her stern gaze.

Remus and Sirius looked at one another before Remus nodded his head, "I can go with them if it'll make you feel better, Petunia?" the amber-eyed man muttered calmly.

She nodded her head, "Yes, that would make me feel better," she looked over at Sirius, "What about you? What will you be doing to occupy yourself?"

"He will have the pleasant duty of telling all of this to Severus," Remus stated with a wry grin. Sirius merely rolled his eyes in resignation.

Later that evening Harry brought an extra blanket and pillow for Remus so that the man could sleep on the sofa. He looked tired but seemed more than grateful for the warm blanket and low fire to warm him. Harry returned the smile and then drifted back to his bedroom, switching lights off as he went along. They had arranged to travel to Scotland by port-key at eleven o'clock the following morning. Draco had packed his few things into one of Harry's spare rucksacks. Both were now waiting at the foot of their bed. The flat was silent as the night wore on and both boys' eventually drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning Draco was up and browning toast and cracking some eggs into a frying pan for breakfast, whilst Remus was hunched over the coffee waiting for it to brew properly for him to drink. Harry was busy getting ready in the bedroom after having a quick shower. He came out with dark damp hair and was more awake than either of them as he took a plate of toast and eggs and a mug of coffee, before hesitating and pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's cheek. The smile the blonde man gave him made his heart melt as he shifted to sit at the small round kitchen table. Remus soon joined him and plunked his coffee mug down along with his own plate. Draco soon joined them and they ate in the soft hum of the morning routine.

As soon as they were all ready, Remus led them out along to a run-down looking post office that hadn't been touched for years by the looks of it. They followed Remus down around the back to the delivery entrance and entered the old building. Sitting on the dusty table was an old lamp. "Is that it?" Harry asked softly, not knowing why he was whispering.

Remus nodded and then cast a quick ' _Tempus'_  to check the time. "Alright the port-key will activate in exactly four minutes. When I say so, grab onto the lamp and don't let go until I say, understand?" Harry nodded his head as he eyed the boot warily. "Three ... Two ... One ... Grab it!"

Harry flung out his arm and snagged one of the iron rings on the lamp before he felt a nauseating tug on his navel and the ground flew out from under his feet. The world whirled around him in a sickening blur and it was with a heavy thump, a flash of bright light, and the wind knocking out of his lungs before everything was still again, although he was convinced his brain was still spinning around in his skull. He groaned as he buried his face into the crook of his folded arms and tried to stop the spinning sensation from over-powering him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He peeked over his elbow to see Draco's concerned face peering down at him. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut tightly. "Come on, get up. You'll be alright," the blonde's voice was moving away from him, no doubt as he stood up, and soon two strong hands were prying his forearms away from his face and forcing him up onto his feet. He had never felt so disorientated before. He let Draco drag him upright and when his eyes refocused he looked around and frowned. They were in a dark alleyway, darkened purely by the high walls of the building blocking out the sunlight and how narrow the alleyway actually was.

"Are you boys alright?" Remus asked as he strode down the alley towards them, a frown on his face. Both boys nodded at him. "Great, then come over with me. I've booked us in at the Bed and Breakfast across the way for two nights. Might as well be as inconspicuous as possible." No one said anything until they had gotten into the Bed and Breakfast and dumped their bags onto the floor. "So do you want to start looking now after we eat? That way we can at the very least scout the perimeter of the cave and go from there."

Draco frowned, "How are we even going to go about finding it? If the cave is as big as claimed to be, it'll take us forever, even if Harry does hear it."

Harry flushed slightly, "I'm going to assume that any charms on the locket that are still there will make it difficult to detect it?"

Remus nodded, "Yes but if you are able to hear it, we will have a much better chance anyway. The only problem is going to be getting out there. I can apparate us as near as possible, but there might come a point where it'll be too difficult. Now before we head out let's go downstairs and get something to eat. It's going to be a long day and I want to use up as much sunlight as possible. I don't fancy being out in that cave when it gets dark."

The plan of the day was agreed and they left their bags on the twin beds before they went down for food.

~0~

The sea had never looked as daunting as it did in that moment. Grey and choppy, with the waves crashing against one another and frothing and foaming as it spat up the side of the rocks dotted around near the entrance of the cave. It made Harry's stomach churn just looking at it. The wind whipped his fringe into his eyes and made Draco huddle up beside him just as much. He blinked as the wind stung his eyes and blinked up at Draco, the blonde hair whipped away from his high forehead, his pale skin practically glowing in the bleak light and his clothes tugging against his lithe frame. Remus wasn't looking too much better against the salty spray.

"I think I can only take one of you at a time!" Remus called out over the combined roar of the wind and the crashing of the waves around them. "Harry! Give me your arm. I'll take you over first!"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, his arm darting down to clutch at Draco's wrist. "Will you be okay?" he asked loudly into the blonde's ear. Draco merely nodded and squeezed his hand before hunching his shoulders up around his ears.

Draco watched as Remus took Harry's arm in his own and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

Harry gasped out in pain as he staggered away from Remus on the slimy rock and bent down to stabilize himself on the uneven cave floor. He felt sick as his stomach lurched around inside him. A soft 'pop' indicated that Remus had disappeared, leaving him just inside the mouth of the large, damp cave, that stretched out far and wide around him, ending in a blurred blackness right down the other end where the daylight couldn't reach. He shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. He'd never been so cold.

Another 'pop' drew his attention around and he felt his heart leap with relief as he watched Draco stagger, looking so 'normal' in one of his borrowed hoodie's and a pair of sea-splashed jean. He forced himself onto his feet and shifted his stiff body over to help Draco up before leaning in against the weak warmth of his body. A tingling sensation ran through him and he frowned as he looked up from burying his nose against Draco's cool neck to see Remus tucking his wand away. His clothes suddenly felt warm and dry. It was such a relief.

Draco gave him one final squeeze before letting Harry take a step back away from him. The hairs on his arms were standing up on end as he observed the cave they were standing in. He suddenly felt so small and almost insignificant. Like he was a small blip on someone's radar and his light could go out at any moment. He inwardly winced and shook the thoughts from his head. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked, his voice sounding meeker than he'd intended. He really didn't like ominous cold places and this cave had just zoomed to the top of his list of places to never return to.

"Let's cast a little light on the matter," Remus stated with a wry smile as he waved his wand in an intricate movement that made Harry breathless, before a large glimmering orb appeared before them. It drifted up over their heads before a flick of his wand sent the orb souring further into the cave, illuminating the vastness before them with an eerily pale light. Harry shivered at the sight.

"I guess we should get moving then," Harry muttered, making no move to start walking.

Draco nudged him in the small of the back, "I reckon we should all go in a different direction, as much as we can, and then we can cover more of the cave." Harry looked up into his grey eyes and felt colder than before. He didn't want to. He wanted to feel Draco's warm, firm hand wrapped within his own. Draco looked at him and raised his eyebrows in question. Understanding dawned in his eyes and after a moment of shock, he gave a soft smile, "Don't worry Harry we'll be here. If you think you see or hear anything just call out and we'll be right there, okay?"

Harry gave a stiff nod, his muscles tensing. "Yeah sure, no problem."

He was about to move away from the tall blonde beside him, away from his warmth and protection, when a hand snagged his sleeve and drew him backwards. "Hey," Draco murmured as he took a step closer, closing the distance between them. He tipped Harry's chin up towards him and then pressed a delicate kiss on the brunette boy's lips, "I won't let you get hurt, I promise."

Harry felt his heart stutter before he smiled, "Thank you."

Remus cleared his throat, having the good grace to let them have a small moment to themselves, before he murmured a spell. They watched as the orb split into three smaller orbs. Remus smiled over at them both, "You will both have an orb following you. It'll be high enough to cast light all around you. If you see anything, give a shout, and the other two will get to wherever you are. Clear?" he asked, his eyebrows raised at the two teenagers before him. They both nodded and with stiff, quaking footsteps, they each disembarked on to search an area of the cave, their smaller orbs floating high over their heads just in front of them to light the way.

Draco felt cold as he moved further and further into the cave, placing his hand flat against the rocky walls and guiding himself slowly over the even, sloping floors made out of the strange hexagonal pillars that rose and fell underneath him. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up on end the further he drew away from the light, the damp air surfing down his throat and making his stomach churn uncomfortably. The eerie light from the orb did very little to reassure him of where he was going. The cave didn't seem to come to an end, it just twisted and turned, some areas becoming narrower as he veered away from the main entrance.

Harry on the other hand had managed to find himself going further and further below ground, the air wet and cloying as he shifted one foot in front of the other, slowly so as not to stumble away from the light of the orb. It was cold and made his skin feel wet and slimy. All of a sudden the pillars that made up the cave floor fell away, making him stagger sideways to regain his footing. He blinked when he straightened up, the orb floating as high over his head as the cave ceiling would allow.

Stretched out in front of him was a large pool of water, as black as anything he'd ever seen and illuminated by the orb, like a large shimmering mirror. He blinked as he focused on the cavern he was standing in, the orb drifting lazily over the shallows of the water that lapped lazily at the pillars in front of him. The entire place smelled of salt water and wet rocks and made his body shudder.

And then he heard it; the soft hush that could either be the wind whistling through the holes of the cave and down into the cavern where he stood or ... something far more sinister.

He couldn't understand what it was saying, if anything at all.

He felt his skull start to throb the more he tried to focus on whatever was shimmering in and out of view at the far end of the cavern. He licked his chapped lips and called out, "R-Remus! I think I've found something!" His voice echoed against the walls and he listened as he reverberated throughout the rest of the cave.

"Harry?" came a faint call in response, "Stay where you are! I'm going to get Draco and then we'll come and find you!"

"Okay!" Harry called back as he refocused his eyes on the shimmering object. What was it? It was too far away to see without the orb itself moving closer and no doubt leaving him in total darkness. He was glad that the orb couldn't move. He would no doubt have a panic attack if he was left alone in the dark. He swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat.

He could hear it a little clearer. It was definitely hissing, like a snake. He quickly dropped his gaze to the floor to make sure there were no snakes slithering around. Nothing. He was completely alone in a cave, with a horcrux. His palms felt sweaty as he distantly heard Remus calling out Draco's name. He bit down on his lip. "Please hurry," he breathed despite knowing that no one could hear him.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

**Fingal's Cave**

**Part 2**

The darkness was pressing down around the small circle of light that Harry stood in, underneath the orb. The cold was seeping into his bones and he was shivering uncontrollably by the time he heard loose rocks slipping underfoot and he turned to see a flash of Draco's pale blonde hair. He exhaled with relief, his muscles tight with fear. "I -I thought I saw something down the far end of the cave," he stated with a quake in his voice. He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as the warm weight of Draco pressed up against his back and his cool nose buried into the hollow of Harry's throat.

"I'm glad you called," he murmured softly against Harry's ear, "I was getting a little freaked out back there on my own." Harry smiled weakly at the blonde's admission, knowing that he wouldn't dare tell anyone else, not even Remus. Harry turned his head to watch as Remus made intricate patterns in the air with his wand, combined the two of the three orbs and then guided the orb to float out over the inky black water. Draco's arms tightened around his waist, his hard muscles feeling like a protective shield.

All three of them watched as the orb came to a stop at the far end of the cavern. Down the end they could make out a large podium of rock. Harry still had to squint to see it. Remus hummed low in his throat, "Yes there's definitely something over there. I can't tell what it is, though. We're going to have to get closer."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Harry asked with a frown.

Remus cast his eyes to the floor and scanned it for a moment, even going as far to peer over the rocky embankment to look down into the glassy black surface of the water. There had to be a way to get over there. Frowning, he leaned over the surface of the lake, and flicked his wand, using as much energy as he dared to see if he was ale to summon anything for transportation. He felt the magic hum all the way down to his fingertips, his temples aching from the pressure. He almost yelped when a rope slithered along the water, making it ripple in the pale light as it came to a rest between Remus' feet. He bent down and picked it up and tugged. The rope pulled taut across the water and something budge on the other end. "Come on you two, give me a hand!" he ordered over his shoulder. They hurried to help and soon all three pairs of feet were grinding against the pillars beneath them for some stability, as an old rowing boat drifted along the water towards them.

Half an hour later the bough of the boat bumped against the pillars before them.

"Is that safe?" Draco asked as he frowned own at the boat rocking gently back and forth before them, as Remus held the boat steady whilst Harry reluctantly stepped into it.

Remus nodded his head, "Don't worry about that, Draco. We'll be fine. I'm here, remember? Now let's try and get over there and back before sunset."

Draco hummed before stepping cautiously over and into the boat. The wood felt weak underneath him as he sat down beside Harry. As soon as Remus sat down, with a heavy rocking of the boat, he flicked his wand and made the boat shifted away from the pillared floor and set off back across the glossy black surface of the water. As they moved along the orb floated over their heads, illuminating the cavern the deeper they delved. It was freezing by this point, their breath misting out in front of them as they shuddered and rocked in the boat.

Harry frowned up ahead of him, "What is that? It looks like an altar."

"Or a podium," Draco murmured with his own frown.

Remus craned his neck as they drew nearer, "Well we'll soon find out, won't we?"

They traveled the rest of the way across the cavern in silence. The gentle lapping of the water against the side of the boat, and their ragged breathing filled the air. Draco's fingers were beginning to tremble with the cold as he leg started jittering on the spot. It took a calming hand from Harry on his knee to steady him. Soon enough, their boat bumped against the raised pillars that met up into the point that was, in fact, a podium. It was difficult climbing out of the boat, especially as Harry nearly slipped and cracked his glasses as he stumbled out onto the slimy rocks. He crouched and held the boat fast as Draco and Remus quickly clambered out. As soon as they'd mounted the pillars up to the podium, their bodies were shivering violently and their fingers were less than functional as Remus guided the orb lower over their heads.

Harry let out a yelp and dropped down to his knee, clutching at his head as he did so.

Remus crouched down to help him whilst Draco frowned over, panic flashing in his eyes as sweat beaded on his cold forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice latching in his throat, "What's happening to him?!" he asked again, his voice climbing higher.

Remus hushed him with a stern look and a wave of his hand before turning his attention to Harry, who was wriggling in discomfort, his hands clutching into his skin. "Harry?" he murmured in a soft tone to calm the younger boy, "Come on, Harry, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head back and forth, and it took all of Draco's will power not to crouch down next to him and mirror every one of Remus' actions. He clenched his fingers into fists and bit down on his tongue to discourage himself. He glanced down at the podium and froze; there sat a rotten little box, no larger than his palm, with a rusted black lock on the front. Something was glinting through the holes in the woodwork that had rotted away. Was it gold? His breath hitched in his throat.

_Slytherin's locket!_

The real locked that hadn't been destroyed; it was right there. All he had to do was reached out and grab it, take it far away from here, and hand it to his father and then he'd be accepted again! He'd get his magic back! He's be a wizard again!

He blinked his eyes in shock. Where had those thoughts come from? They weren't his thoughts. Of course he'd like his magic back, but the answer was hardly to hand his father exactly what he wanted and allow him to destroy the still fragile wizarding world. He shook his head and rubbed at his throbbing temples as Harry's fidgeting had calmed down and he was now trying to calm his breathing as Remus rubbed his back and murmured soothing words. In an instant Draco felt jealous. He needed to be the one comforting his boyfriend. He rubbed a hand down his face, flinching at the coldness of his skin. "Can we get out of here, Remus?" he asked as his voice quaked with the cold.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the blonde man and nodded, "I think we have all the confirmation that we need. Try and open it and see if it's the locket."

"What else could it be?" he snapped in response.

Remus gave him an annoyingly patient look, "Just check it, Draco. It's effected Harry, so there's something in there that could be dangerous in the wrong hands. We need to take it with us."

Draco furrowed his brow but made no further comment. "You don't suppose it's cursed, do you?" he asked as he stared warily down at the little wooden chest.

Remus stood up and looked down at the box, "Well, I don't feel any magic around it. You'd better let me check. Go and sit with Harry. You'd be more use to him than I would anyway." Draco nodded and as quickly as he feet would allow him, made his way over to Harry, and crouched down beside him. Whilst Remus checked the little chest for any defences or wards set up around it, he took both of Harry's frozen hands into his own and blew hot air onto them and rubbed at them.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as Harry dropped his head forward, his fringe tickling Draco's nose.

"No, I feel like there's a block of ice in my skull," the brunette murmured weakly, his shoulders slumped and shaking aggressively. "I just want to get out of here."

"You and me both," Draco murmured as a chill ran down his spine. Over Harry's head he called out, "Any luck Remus? Harry's feeling quite sick. Do you reckon we could get out of here soon?"

"It's safe don't worry," Remus stated in a triumphant manner as he lifted the chest off of the podium and turned to them both, "No one's been here in years. I suppose Regulus didn't feel the need to put up much protection. Now the only problem is how we're going to get the chest and Harry back to the other side?"

"The boat," Draco stated in a dry tone.

Remus sighed, "Yes, I know we're taking the boat. But I don't think Harry can be closer to the box then where he's at now, which leaves us a problem. That boat is only small. Unless you want him screaming in pain for the next forty-five minutes?"

Draco shook his head. No, he didn't want that. Forty-five seconds had been bad enough. "Take Harry back with you and then I'll come back with the locket, okay?"

Remus blinked in surprise, "Are you sure, Draco?"

He forced himself to nod as he walked over to the podium and took the chest from Remus' hands. "I'd prefer that you go with Harry."

"I'll leave you some light. I'd hate to be here in the dark," Remus gave him a pat on the shoulder, his hand lingering for a moment, before he waved his wand and a small orb drifted over to where Draco was standing. He smiled his thanks and then watched as Remus led a rather shaky Harry towards the pillared bank. Just before he stepped into the boat, Harry cast a look over his shoulder at the blonde as he huddled in on himself. Draco raised his hand in a stiff wave as he watched his boyfriend slump into the boat, the shadows under his eyes looking like bruises, before Remus stepped in beside him and pushed themselves away from the small pillared island.

Draco was grateful he had his own orb as he clutched the little wooden box to his chest. He glanced down at it and then tore his eyes away. He refused to have those dark thoughts again. They wouldn't do him any good. He sat down on the uneven floor, the cold searing through his jeans and his teeth started to chatter as he watched Remus' orb of light shrink as he moved the boat to the far end of the cavern. He curled in on himself and tried to focus on the warmth that would welcome them at the Bed-and-Breakfast, instead of the whispers he could feel tickling at the dark recesses of his mind.

He tried to block it all out as he clenched his fingers into fists and focused on his blood roaring in his ears.

He almost jumped out of his skin when something landed on his shoulder. He jerked upright to see Remus looking down at him in concern, "Are you alright, Draco?" the amber-eyed man asked with a heavy frown marring his already exhausted features.

Draco blinked the fog that had somehow clouded his mind without him realizing, "Y-yes," he stammered, "How long have I been zoned out?" he asked as he was helped up onto his stiffened legs. His back creaked with the effort and his legs wobbled beneath him.

"However long it took me to drop Harry off at the other end of the cavern and to get back," Remus stated in a concerned tone, "Come on, let's get you back then we can relax at the Bed and Breakfast, okay?"

Draco nodded, still in a daze, and followed Remus into the boat.

As they drifted back along the water-logged cavern Draco frowned down at the other end, "There's no light. Remus, why isn't there a light? Why did you leave Harry in the dark?" he asked, panic flaring into life in his chest.

"I didn't. I apparated Harry back to the bed and breakfast. Did you really not here any of it? We made enough noise. You must be tired, Draco. You must have fallen asleep. I was gone for almost an hour and a half. It's almost dark outside by now."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" the blonde snapped irritably.

"I didn't think about it until I was almost at the other side with Harry. I couldn't apparate you both and the locket. Anything could have happened." He glanced down at his companion before continuing, "Now, I'm going to drop you off outside the building okay? You need to go in and rest and make sure you both eat something. I'm going to take the locket back for Severus to analyse for himself. He'll know more of what to look for than I do. It won't take me too long providing Sirius has actually spoken with your godfather."

Draco snorted as the embankment and the chiseled walkway came into view thanks to the orb. He sighed in relief as he finally climbed out of the boat and onto more steady ground. Before Remus followed him up the walkway to the crack in the wall, he kicked the boat back out so that it bobbed and swayed sideways onto the glossy black surface of the lake. He raised his wand and growled, " _Incendio!_ " Draco winced as he watched the boat burst into flames and slowly sink beneath the water, bubbles popping up as it vanished from view.

They didn't say anything as they navigated their way back out to the mouth of the cave. Draco blinked in surprise at how dark the sky had gotten. The last few hints of daylight were fading rapidly as Remus held out his arm for him to take. With a sickening tug on his navel they left the dank, dreary cave behind.

Remus did as he said he would and left Draco at the front of the bed and breakfast before ducking into the alley and disapparating with a soft 'pop'. Draco stuffed his frosty hands into his pockets and hurried inside, showed his room-key to the desk clerk and then hurried up to the second floor. He could barely work his hands properly to get the key into the lock. With some grinding and a click he was finally let into the room.

He sighed as he tugged off his frozen and slightly damp clothes and let his skin be exposed to the warm air. It was hot as though someone had had a shower and he smiled softly as said someone came out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair and bundled up in tracksuit bottoms and an old fleece jumper. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he went over and enveloped the younger boy in his arms. The heat from his freshly showered body made Draco quiver and shrink in on himself at how cold he was.

Harry gave a wan smile, "I'm feeling better but go and take a shower before your teeth fall out."

Draco clamped his jaws tightly to stop them from chattering before ducking into the bathroom and pulling off the rest of his clothes and turning the shower on, filling the already suffocating room with more steam. He lavished his body with soap and then rinsed himself down, loving the warm water sluicing over him. He scrubbed the sea salt out of his hair and his skin before stepping out of the shower and toweling himself dry. He stood naked in the steam as he brushed his teeth and ruffled his hair dry. The fog had cleared completely from his mind. The shower had done him wonders.

Harry smiled properly as he came back out dressed in only a towel and rummaged around in his backpack for something suitable to wear for the night. "Do you want to go downstairs and eat?" Harry asked as soon as Draco tugged his jumped down over his head.

"Sure I'm starving. Do you think we should wait for Remus or will he be alright?"

"Knowing Remus, he's cornered Severus at about the same time as Molly's made dinner," Harry smiled softly as he tugged a pair of socks on and slipped into his trainers. They trailed downstairs for an early dinner and once they'd had their fill, not really talking too much about the events of the day, they returned to their room and settled down onto one of the twin begs. There was a note that must have been left by Remus through the a firecall at the floo powder dusted about everywhere.

It read, ' _Dinner at Grimmauld place. Be back around 9pm. Remus._ '

Draco frowned at the parchment and then shrugged his shoulders before running a hand down his face. He felt exhausted. "Well I don't know about you but I'm about ready to go to sleep for a hundred years," he murmured before yawning.

Harry snickered and shook his head slightly, "Alright sleeping beauty, get into bed. I think I need an early night too. It's been such a long day but at least we can have the rest of the weekend to rest, right?" He pulled the blankets back and crawled inside, holding it up for Draco to follow him. As soon as the blonde's warm body pressed up against him he let out a sigh before removing his glasses and curling up to spoon the blonde man from behind. Draco switched the light off and hummed softly as Harry's arm snaked around his waist and held him tightly, as though the younger boy feared he would get up and leave him in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes and entwined their fingers together before drifting off to sleep.

Neither of them heard Remus return that night.

The rest of their weekend was as relaxing as they'd hoped it would be. They did a lot of sight-seeing of the Scottish countryside, much to both boys' enthusiasm. They had even stopped off at a local chemist to buy Draco a muggle disposable camera and Remus had been amused to no end showing the blonde how to work it properly. They were all glad that the locket had been taken away. Draco didn't need the hissing voices in his ears and Harry didn't need to sweat and scream for hours on end, which would have doubt made them get kicked out of the bed and breakfast. Despite all his qualms on the matter, Draco had to admit it was rather cosy; the meals were enjoyable, the bed was so comfy he was tempted never to leave it, and the shower had amazing pressure. The views weren't bad either. He silently berated himself for never paying his attention on his way to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts; they were so close to it he could almost hear the magic singing out to him.

"I know what you're thinking," Remus mused as Harry lagged behind to dose some vinegar on his chips. At Draco's frown he continued, "You're thinking how close we are to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts and how easy it would be to go and have a peak just to make sure everything is still there, as it always was."

Draco hung his head and popped a piping hot chip into his mouth, "So what if I was? I miss it."

Remus chuckled softly, "Hopefully when all this is done, we can get you reinstated there. Maybe we could even see about Harry going there. We could just say he's a transfer student."

"And have him take his lessons with first years and private lessons from every teacher there?" Draco sneered as he speared a chip with his fork.

Remus shrugged, "We'll just have to figure it out as we go along. At this rate you may even have to stay behind and retake your seventh year and if you do I'm sure you won't mind Harry being with you."

Draco shook his head, "Of course I wouldn't mind. But he's also only just gotten a family unit back and we're dragging him all over the place. I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded yet from all this information he's had to take in."

"He's made of stronger stuff than that, Draco," Remus chuckled and then hummed softly as Harry hurried to catch up with them and sat down at the table they'd gotten.

"That line took forever. I had no idea fish and chips were so popular up here too," he grumbled as he sat down, his smile betraying his amusement. "So what are we talking about?" he asked with raised eyebrows. They settled into a light chatter about the possibilities of Harry learning magic and getting a wand and it all sounded exciting to the brunette as they made their way back to the bed and breakfast. They settled down in their room for their last sleep in Scotland before heading back home the following morning.

Draco was sat in the armchair and reading through some of his old potions textbooks and ear-marking passages that he felt Harry could benefit from knowing. Remus was currently in the armchair opposite grading the reading and tests that had been forwarded for Harry. He had been studying hard by the looks of things and Remus was impressed with the theory tests that Harry had written. He seemed to be extremely studious. He was mildly impressed that he was almost on par with Draco's level of understanding. Hopefully he would be just as skillful in the administrations of spells as well.

That's when the whimpering started.

Both of them snapped their heads around to stare at Harry who was writhing and sweating on the bed. Draco dropped his book on the floor in his hurry to get over to the bed. "Remus! Help!" he called out as he tried to pin Harry's arms down so that neither of them got hit. The amber-eyed man hurried to get a grip on Harry's legs. "What's happening!" Draco asked over the whimpers and strained cries choking out of Harry's mouth. His eyes had rolled back into his head and his skin was ashen the corded muscles in his neck straining beneath his skin. Draco almost lost his grip on the sweaty skin. He tried his best to soothe his boyfriend with calming words to no real avail. He was panicking now. He could feel his eyes burn with tears as he looked up at Remus, "What should we do?!"

Without a word, Remus looking down at Harry, hesitated and then struck his hard across the cheek.

Before Draco could react Harry lurched upright, heaving painfully against the blonde's chest, his arms clutching at him whilst his wild green eyes darted back and forth in the haze. He panted heavily, his breath sweaty and ragged against Draco's chest as he rubbed soothing hands up and down Harry's sticky shirt. "It's okay," he murmured gently into Harry's ear, "You're alright. You're with us now."

Harry's breathing eased slightly into a steadier rhythm and Remus came over with a glass of water. "Drink slowly," he ordered as Harry leaned back a little and sipped at the water offered to him. Once he was done he gasped and rubbed at his eyes, his shoulders slumping. "What did you dream about, Harry?" Remus asked in a soft, coaxing tone.

Harry choked on his own tongue before rubbing at his stinging cheek. His breathing was still a little ragged as he peered up through his stringy fringe at his boyfriend and Remus. "It's Severus," he managed to rasp out, cold dread sinking painfully into his stomach.

"What about Severus?" Remus asked, his voice sounding tight as he gripped Harry's knee.

Harry choked as a single tear dripped down and fell onto Draco's hand that grasped his own. He rasped, "They've got him. He's gone."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

**The Man he'd Never Know**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Petunia asked as she sank down into the chair at the kitchen table in Grimmauld place. Her hands shook as she wrung them in front of her as Molly bustled about making tea and muttering to herself.

Harry shrugged his shoulders stiffly, "As in he's gone. He's not at his house anymore, or the school. He was taken. Remus confirmed it. He went to check his house and his chambers. I don't know what to do!" he grounded out as he clawed at his hair. He only stopped when he felt the light pressure of Draco's hand lifting his own away and placing it on the table top. The blonde had his fixed with a stern, unreadable expression and it made his insides knot together.

Remus cleared his throat, "It's true, there isn't much left of his things when I went to look. I need to take you boys' over there at some point too," he stated looking down at Harry and Draco, "There are some things there that I think you have a write to know. Besides, the aurors will be done there soon and hopefully we can figure out who was able to take him."

"Couldn't you have done that?" Petunia asked, her small eyes glimmering with angry, confused tears.

Remus nodded, "To an extent, yes, but the aurors have a lot more experience in tracking magical signatures, whereas I do not. We will find Severus, Petunia, I promise you. Alive and hopefully well."

Draco cleared his throat and finally spoke, his voice a little too loud for Harry's ears, "I think we should go to his house now. See if there's anything that may have been missed. Just in case. You know what Severus is like," he stated looking up at Remus, "He always knew how to hide secrets better than anyone else."

Remus hummed but didn't say anything else. "I think you need to stay here, Harry," Sirius spoke up in a monotone, it was so unlike him that it made all eyes turn direction and focus on the curly-haired man. "You've been pushing yourself a lot and you need to take the time to rest. No good will come from Spinner's End anymore than it would from the Ministry."

"We won't be there long," Draco stated matter-of-factly, "We'll just be there to see if Severus left anything that the aurors didn't pick up. You know what he's like."

Sirius inclined his head, "I'd go as far to say I know old Snivellus a lot more than you two put together, but do what you must. However, Remus and I will accompany you."

"I want to go too," Petunia stated stiffly.

"How come, aunt Petunia?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I've know of Severus for a long time," she stated vaguely, "I want to see where he's lived these past few years."

Harry was about to open his mouth to query his aunt further when Sirius sighed and stood up from the table, "Alright then. Be ready within the hour and we'll apparate there. Remus, you can take Draco and Harry. I will side-along with Petunia."

Petunia's face drained of colour, "I ... I can get a bus there. It won't take too much longer. Or a cab!"

Sirius fixed her with a stern look, "You either side-along with me, Petunia, or you won't come at all. Simple as that. Now get moving. I don't want to waste the daylight." He swept out of the room and disappeared into one of the lower rooms. Draco was half-way up the staircase when he turned back to look at Harry who was stood stock-still, watching the door that had slammed shut behind the curly-haired man.

"Harry?" he called out, his hand sweating lightly on the banister.

"I'll be right there," Harry mumbled over his shoulder before he allowed his feet to guide him over to the closed door. He felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up on end as Draco watched him go. He hesitated before turning the doorknob and walking inside. The room he'd entered was dark with the walls decorated with the Black Family Tree tapestry. It was light and airy in that room, most likely due to the lack of furniture. Sirius was standing by the window, his elbow resting on the wall and his head in his hand as he stared out of the window. Harry let the door close behind him before clearing his throat.

"I didn't mean to snap back there, you know that right?" Sirius asked without turning around, his voice sounding weary and heavy.

Harry stopped himself from nodding. His palms were sweating heavily and there was a lump in his throat. He'd been feeling cold and shaky all morning since they'd arrived back from Scotland but he didn't know how to put everything in his head. He didn't want to sound mad. He didn't want Sirius to judge him. He didn't want any of them to judge him, especially not Draco. "Sirius," he breathed out, staying as close to the door as possible without making it look as though he wanted to bolt. "I ... I need to talk to you about something." The curly-haired man turned, his openly worried expression on his handsome features, making Harry's heart sink and beat faster all at the same time. Perhaps he wouldn't be judged. "It's ... It's about the dream I had. When I saw Severus ..." he trailed off.

Sirius let his arm drop away from the wall. He wandered over to the tapestry and stood about two feet away from Harry. "What is it, Harry? Something's troubling you."

His hands were sweating again. "In the dream ... I saw it happen. I saw Severus getting attacked and ... It was like I was  _there._ "

Sirius watched him calmly for a moment before asking, "What do you mean? Like you were observing it?"

Harry shook his head, the sweaty beading down the back of his neck. "N-no it was more like ... I was there, hitting at him and -and whacking him and ... drawing his blood out."

Sirius frowned, "In what way exactly? Like you were striking him?"

Harry hesitated, "No it was more like someone was  _using_  me to hit him. Like I was a baseball bat or something like that." Steady eyes watched him for a moment before he straightened up. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his torso, his body shaking slightly. "I ... I feel like there's something inside me. Something that's turning me  _bad_. I'm not a bad person, Sirius, but all of a sudden I'm ... I'm scared that I'm going to hurt someone."

Sirius shook his head, "You're not a bad person, Harry. I've known very bad people. It's not something that just happens. It develops over time. I don't see anything evil inside of you."

Harry wanted to claw at his hair. He felt frantic but he tried his best to control the urge to throw things inside of him. It prickled in the tips of his fingers but he clenched them into fists to suppress to the urge. "What if it's because of me that Severus was taken? What if it's something that can't be helped? What if I hurt him? Or you and Remus? Or Petunia or Draco! I'd rather leave and not come back than be the cause of all of this for you!"

Sirius reached out and placed a hand on the boys' shoulders, "Harry listen to me -"

"No!" Harry jerked away from his touch and backed into the tapestry hanging on the wall. "Please, I don't want to do something that would hurt you. All the hissing, it keeps telling me to do things. What if I can't stop it, Sirius? What if one day I just do what they say?" Tears were burning in his eyes now but he didn't care as sobs shook his frame and his head burned with a fiery headache.

Sirius stepped forward and gripped the young brunette man by the shoulders. He stared deep into the younger man's bright green eyes and tried to ignore the clench in his heart. "Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry." He paused to take a deep breath and to make sure that his godson was listening to him, "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and bad people. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Harry felt a tear drop down his cheek, "What if who I am isn't good enough?" he breathed out in a wet whisper that almost made Sirius break out in tears. How could someone so young think something so dark hearted? The poor thing was isolating himself in a house full of people who loved and cared for him.

Sirius let out a gentle sigh and stroked a thumb down Harry's neck, "We never know who we really are until we reach our full potential. You just need to believe in yourself."

Harry shook his head, "I need to leave and not come back. They couldn't find me before so why should they be able to if I leave this world again?"

Sirius shook his head, "It's not that simple Harry." He let out a sigh and ran a hand though his hair. "I can't tell you how to lead your life, Harry, but listen to me when I tell you to think things through. I've done a number of irrational things in my life from not thinking clearly."

Another tear dropped from his bright green eyes and he sniffed loudly, "I just wish ... I don't even know what I wish. I wish my parents were here. I wish they'd know what to do."

"I'm doing the best I can, Harry," Sirius stated trying not to sound too affronted.

Harry nodded, "I know you are, and I appreciate it. You knew them better than any one else did. Even aunt Petunia doesn't know much about her own sister, out of sheer spite when they were kids."

Sirius inclined his head, "It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little." A bitter tasted crept up his throat at the mention of James in the same context as Lily, but until Harry knew the truth it needed to be done. The truth needed to be shaded, for the time being. "But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here." He slipped his hand down from Harry's shoulder and pressed it over his heart. It thumped under his palm and he smiled softly, "You have a family now. It may not be what you thought it would be as a child, but you know what? Perhaps that's better. That way it can exceed your wildest expectations."

Harry gave him a soft, teary-eyed smile and hesitated a moment before stepping into Sirius' embrace and letting the older man hug him. Strong arms around his back made him feel more secure about himself. He inhaled the heavy scent of Sirius' clothes and let his muscles relax. "Thank you for listening, Sirius. I don't know what I'd do without someone to talk to." He stepped back and smiled up at the older man whose eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled softly.

"If you ever feel the need to talk, Harry, I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Harry gave a slow nod, "Good. Now hurry along. You need to get yourself ready before we go to Severus' house."

At the door, Harry turned to look back at him, "He's alright, though, isn't he Sirius? Severus, I mean."

Sirius frowned, "I'm sure we'd know by now if he wasn't. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged a stiff shoulder, "He's been there a lot for me lately and if I can, I want to repay the favour. I feel like ... Never mind," he shook his head as though the notion he'd stopped himself voicing, was a silly one. "I'll just go and get my trainers," he trailed out of the room leaving a rather saddened expression on Sirius' face.

~0~

Although Severus' house at Spinner's End was always small, dark and bleak, without the fire roaring in the grate and the smell of brandy or whiskey hanging in the air.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as they looked in through the front doorway. Draco was pressed up against his back and he felt his breath escape him. The house felt so desolate and empty even though for the most part of the year, it was empty regardless. A shiver ran down his spine as he ground his teeth together. None of it felt right but there was nothing he could do about it. Draco looked down at him and grasped his hand and gave a firm squeeze. "Alright, Harry and I will go upstairs, you guys can check down here. I'll call down if I see anything suspicious," he added with a deep breath as Sirius gave him a firm look.

Once it was all agreed upon, Harry and Draco edged towards the staircase.

As they neared the top Harry's breath hitched, "I feel strange being back here without knowing that Severus is just downstairs."

Draco nodded his expression barely changed as he ran his fingers through Harry' hair, "I know, but next time we won't need to come back here until he's back, alright? It creeps me out as well." At the top of the stairs he turned around and pulled Harry against him and breathed into his air, "I know that you're scared, Harry. I'm scared myself. But we're going to get through all of this alright? I promise you."

Harry gave a weak little smile that quickly fell away as he leaned into the warmth of his boyfriends' body. "And what are you afraid of, Draco?" he breathed.

The blonde stroked the hair away from Harry's ears and gently rubbed their noses together and held him tightly to his body, "Losing you," he confessed softly, "You're the one keeping me going and holding me together. I'm frightened that I'm going to wake up one day and you won't be there and thought alone stops my heart."

Harry's eyes darted up to look into the blonde's smoky eyes and felt his heart race, "You're not going to lose me." He leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed their mouths together. Draco nibbled down on his bottom lip before pulling away with a soft groan.

"We should wait until we get home for that," he pecked the brunette on the cheek before turning to the hallway they had to walk down. His stomach knotted as he pushed open the first door, the one to Severus' spare room that they'd slept in a few months ago. It felt dark and eerie as the door creaked open to reveal the neat little room. "It's so strange," he murmured as they came into the bedroom and looked around. "Where should we start?" he asked.

"You knew him better than I did," Harry stated as he eyed the room.

"Let's start with emptying the drawers and the wardrobe. He might have hidden something away in there."

They set about searching through all of the drawers and wardrobe and under the bed and virtually anywhere that something could be hidden. After determining that the spare room was empty, they checked the bathroom, which only had so many places to hide anything, and then finally to Severus' own bedroom. He felt cold and shaky as he slipped into the room beside Draco. "It feels so wrong to be here," Harry murmured as he raked his hand through his hair.

"I know," Draco agreed as one by one he started pulling out the drawers of the bedside cabinets and tipping the contents out onto the bed. Upon finding nothing of consequence there, he replaced everything the way he found it. Harry helped him with the chest-of-drawers and then turned their attention to the large wardrobe the dominated the room pressed up between two large bookcases with heavy tomes. He shuddered at the coldness of the iron handles. Draco rummaged around in the wardrobe and Harry went rummaging through the large bookcases, shaking the books to see if any loose pages or envelopes fell out.

Nothing.

Until a small chest dropped down from a false top in the wardrobe, and clattered so loud that both boys' jumped back from it, their heartbeats throbbing in their chests. A relieved smile crept onto Harry's chest as he sighed and choked on a nervous laugh. Draco tugged the box out and hoisted it up onto the bed and pried the lid open. Harry frowned and peered over his shoulder. "What are these?" he asked as he lifted out old tattered books of bound leather, slender leather chords wrapped around a few, with the years stamped in gold along the spine. "Are they diaries?"

Draco hummed with a nod, "It looks like it. They look a little ... feminine, though, for Severus' tastes. I'd have thought he'd have gone for simple black leather or something."

Harry lifted a book and studied the date stamped on the side, "Maybe it was all that was available at the time?" Draco snorted but said nothing else as he counted how many books there were inside. They sorted through the books by dates and piled them carefully before turning to the first book. He unwound the leather chord and slipped the lock out and the covers fell open.

Draco frowned, "No security charms in place? That's not like Severus at all," he murmured under his breath. He slipped the covers open and started to scroll through the pages with a frown. His grimaced deepened before he looked up, "Harry -this isn't Severus' diary. I think ... I think it's your mums."

Harry blinked in surprise, "My mums? Are you sure? Who signs off in it?"

"A girl called 'Lily' and at the front on the cover it says 'Property of L. Evans'. That was your mother's maiden name, wasn't it? Evans?" Harry nodded numbly as he watched Draco place the book aside and start shifting through the loose papers in the bottom of the box.

Harry opened the first book and let it fall open to a random page.

_**15th August 1971** _

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't get back until late this evening and mum wasn't too happy but I know she can't be mad at Severus for keeping me out late. We've been best friends for two years and she knows she can trust him. I hate that he has to go back to his house with the Father of his, but I hope mum and dad both say 'yes' for next weekend._

_I want Severus to come and sleepover, even if we stay on separate sofa's. I just want him to have one night where there's no fear of being locked in his room before dinner. I hope he didn't get into trouble tonight either. He really is the sweetest boy. Even though he's been telling me all about Hogwarts, and I can't wait to go in September, but I will miss having these late night walks with him. He even gave me a little lily flower from a garden. I've pressed it below so I can keep it forever._

_Lily._

He swallowed past a lump in his throat at the sweet, endearing words she wrote in. Even at eleven-years-old you could tell she held her friendship with Severus dearly. He chewed on his cheek as he picked up another of the books and skimmed through a few more pages before he pressed the pages down the middle.

_**20th April 1974** _

_Dear Diary,_

_This evening I almost fell asleep in the library because I was studying so hard for my potions exam next week. In fact I don't think Madame Fink noticed that I'd been there past the usual closing time. That's when this little origami bird fluttered into the library and settled on my book. I opened it and read the note from Severus. It read, 'Bring your books down to the kitchens if you want to study more. I'll get the house elves to prepare us a little midnight snack -Sev x'._

_When I got down there, he'd gotten a whole bunch of candles in the middle of a table, got some biscuits and strawberries with ambrosia and some sandwiches. He looked a little nervous and he is honestly the sweetest! No one else would have done this for me. He makes my tummy feel funny every time he's sweet like this._

_Lily._

Feeling his heart rate beat fiercely in his chest as he picked up another book and flicked through the beginning of the book.

**_12th December 1974_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_It was the Christmas ball this evening and my feet are aching from all the dancing. I just wish it had been a little more exciting. Severus had stood in the corner, not wanting to dance at all, preferring to keep to the shadows. I was close to begging him and then James Potter came along and tried to whisk me away. Eurgh that boy is just an idiot. Severus still refused to dance with me, so instead I'd asked him to walk with me outside. It was freezing outside but he hugged me under his cloak as we walked around the grounds._

_On our way back inside we'd stopped by the door. He looked nervous as he handed me a Christmas present. I'd blushed at how sweet he'd been at all to get me anything. I'd thanked him without opening it and a sprig of mistletoe had curled down from the doorway. I suddenly felt scared. I hoped he'd kiss me. He waited to long and was going to do that nervous thing he always did, like cough, look away and turn to head inside, but I beat him to it. I tiptoed up and pressed my lips to his. My first kiss! Soon he's pressed back a little. It was shy and sweet but still left me breathless as we both blushed._

_He coughed and blushed brighter before heading over to the stairway to the Dungeons. I'd gone back into the party and have only just come back._

_It was such a perfect night!_

_Lily._

His mums first kiss had been with Severus? She'd only gotten her first kiss when she was fourteen? His stomach coiled into tight knots and his palms started to sweat. They had been really close and who knew what awaited in the rest of those diaries. Was Severus her first time? Or was his dad? When did she started liking his dad, if at all, before they were married? Cold fear and anticipation swelled and settled in the bottom of his stomach as he eyed the rest of the diaries nestled in the chest. Why did Severus have her old diaries? Was he still in love with his mum after all this time? Did she let him have them? Or had he taken them after she'd ... after she'd died?

The rest of the diaries followed in much the same fashion with anecdotes about Lily and Severus and how close they were together. His skin felt warm as he flushed at the paragraphs of his mums curling words and the yellowing pages they were printed on. There were more pressed flowers and a little origami notes that had been passed in classes and when Lily had spent a long session in the library.

Who was this man and how did he come from this sweet is lonely teenager who passed notes and made sure that his mum didn't fall asleep in the library after-hours, and who sent her little flowers during Valentines day, into the tall, dark, sullen man who he'd all but run into at Tesco's? How did he transition that way after all those years? Was it because his mum married someone else and had his son? Well, that would put a bee in any mans bonnet.

He picked up another book and a small photograph slipped out and spiraled to the floor. He bent down and scooped it up and held it up to the light. It was a sonogram with a little blurry baby nestled in the gloom of his mother's womb.

It was a sonogram of him.

His heart stuttered as he turned the sonogram over and read the delicate penciled in scrawl on the back, ' _Little Harry_ '. He hummed to himself and then slipped it into the diary where it had been. He turned around suddenly all too aware that the rummaging of pages and books clumping around had ceased and the room was silent. "Draco?" he called out to the blonde and reached out to wave a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked and then turned around to Harry with a dazed expression on his face.

"Er sorry I think I spaced out a little," he stated as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Have you found anything that would make people want to kidnap Severus?" Harry asked as he straightened up from putting the diaries away.

Draco shook his head, "Nope. You?"

Harry shook his head and he riffled through the last few pages that were loose a the bottom of the box. None of these things were adding up, especially not the reason as to why Severus had all of these things in the first place. He knew the man was clearly still in love with his mother, nothing could deny that. But why did he keep all the sonogram photos as well? And the few photos of Harry and Lily in his first year? Did Severus crave the life with her he couldn't have had?

He suddenly felt very hollow as he glanced over at Draco.

If the blonde teen suddenly went off and married some rich witch and have all of his powers reinstated, would Harry be jealous that he could never have had that life with him? Could never have declared in front of everyone how much he cared and loved the blonde? Would he miss being there every night waiting for Draco to come home after a long day of work or visa versa? He didn't need to wait long to know the answers; of course he would. He'd envy anyone who would try to take his place.

He felt his stomach knot and a wave of nausea wash over him, "I don't think there's anything else here. I think we should head back down and see how the others are -" he stopped suddenly as his eyes fell upon something. Another small photograph that had been torn in half, the half he was holding held him nestled in Lily's lap on the grass of what he could only assume had been Godrics Hollow. A small tuft of black hair bobbed in and out of the top corner. He frowned and then looked over on the back of the image to see if there was any writing on it, like the others.

His heart stuttered in his chest as he read the words;

_'S,_

_This is our son Harry. He's so much like you were as a child._

_Always yours,_

_L x'_

James Potter had clearly been ripped out of the photo, and left Lily and himself smiling in the sunlight and then looking towards the camera. Who took the photo? Remus? Sirius? Why was his dad ripped out? And then the words hit him full force. His dad hadn't been in the photo at all, and the other man cut out of it clearly wasn't his dad. But then ... That meant ...

"Oh my God," he breathed out as he slumped heavily on the bed, the photo fluttering down to rest between his feet on the carpet.

Draco frowned and came over to his side, not noticing the torn half of the photo on the floor. "Harry?" he asked frowning heavily as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm his son," Harry breathed, his stunned expression burning a hole through the opposite wall. He felt as though he was leaving his body and couldn't anchor himself to anything. "I'm Severus Snape's son."


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

**Like Father Like Son**

"Did you know?" Harry asked in a soft, broken whisper that sent chills running through Draco's bones. The blonde didn't know what to say. Anything he could say would only come out wrong and he didn't want to upset Harry even further than he already appeared to be. Harry shook his head, "Of course you did," he breathed, "How could you not? He's your godfather, of course you would have found out. But why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a sideways glance to the blonde teen resting near him.

Draco bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Harry. I thought you should know but Severus kept prolonging when he told you. I think he was just scared that you'd reject him." At Harry's look darted towards him he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not saying that you would have I'm simply stating that a man with Severus' history can make him cut-off from people and make him feel like anyone could reject him at any time."

"I'm just ... I don't understand." Harry shook his head and frowned before raking a hand through his hair. "I'm so lost right now Draco. I find out I have a different dad, and he's not dead, but he's gotten himself kidnapped and may as well be at this rate."

Draco felt anger surge through him as he cuffed Harry around the head, "Don't you dare say that!" he spat out, "He's my godfather as well as your father, okay?! We'd know if he was dead anyway." He breathed heavily and tried to gain control of his rapid heartbeat. He sighed and slumped over his knees. "Let's just go back downstairs and find the other's and discuss all of this, okay?"

"But I want to find him. He needs to be found," Harry stated.

Draco nodded his head and linked their fingers together, "I know, Harry, I know." He paused for a moment and then drew in a deep breath, "Do you remember that little old lady I took you to see a few months back?"

"Anita?" Draco nodded. "Yes, why? What about her?"

"She's a witch. She went to Hogwart's too," Draco informed. Harry should have looked a little more surprised but Draco reasoned that the poor boy probably had too much startling information to be surprised by anything in that moment. "She might be able to help us with some information on what to do about this."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's fine. I don't think that there's anything she can do about this right now." He dropped his head and sighed, "This is so messed up."

Draco nodded his head, "I know. There isn't much that we can do," he murmured and slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned their heads together. "Let's go and find the others. We need to get this search party started as soon as possible."

Harry nodded his head and breathed a little easier, "This isn't over you know?" he murmured up at the blonde, "I have so many questions about Severus but I know that right now there are bigger things at risk."

Draco pressed a smooth kiss to Harry's forehead, "Come on. Let's get back downstairs."

~0~

His head hurt so much that everything burned and throbbed heavily as he came to.

He pried his eyes open to the dark room he was being held in. Dampness filled his nose and his stomach bubbled with unease. It was frightfully quiet in there. A shiver ran through him and he couldn't help but wince at the bindings around his wrists. His fingers were numb as were his feet and he dreaded the moment he would have to eventually stand back up -if at all.

He licked his lips and finally rolled his head up to peer around him. He winced at what he saw; he was being held in a set of dungeons, oddly familiar dungeons if he didn't know any better. The low arches were darkened and stained with dark puddles of blood in the corners. He grimaced and tried not to look at them.

He wondered how long he had been there and how long it would be before someone came to get him.

There was no doubt that he was in the Malfoy Manor dungeons and he was glad that he had been alone when he had been captured be Bellatrix. The woman was always too loyal to power for her own good. He ground his teeth together but sighed in resignation. It was done and there was no going back.

All he had to do was to wait and see what would happen.

He don't know how long it was before a key groaned in the lock, but regardless the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and a shiver ran through him as the door creaked open and a shadow fell across his face. He looked up to see two gleaming dark eyes leering down at him. He wanted to say something but his throat was bone-dry. He forced himself to do it though, "Hello Bellatrix," he rasped out, "Can't believe you want to be this close to me."

"I don't!" she sneered heavily before spitting down at my feet. I wanted to grimace but I kept my face blank. "I wouldn't come down here willingly unless My Lord wanted to see you."

The way she said 'my lord' made his stomach lurch up and bile bubbled in the back of his throat. He was almost sure that Lord Voldemort himself would saunter in through the door in his billowing black robe and stark white feet and face gleaming underneath reptilian skin. A shudder ran through his muscles and he became aware of the cold steel of Bellatrix's blade against his skin as she manually sawed through his bindings, no doubt to make it as harrowing an experience as possible. However, her mere presence was enough to make his bones shiver and numb when she was near. Not that he let anyone know that she bothered him to that extent.

His arms dropped down to the sides of the chair and he winced as the blood rushed down into his fingertips. She grazed his ankle with the blade as she cut off the bindings around his ankles and shoved at his shoulders to push him out of the chair. He fell forward and grunted as his knees smacked down onto the icy flagstones.

It was now definitely deep into Winter.

As she led him back up the steep stone steps to the main hall of the Manor, the vague climb in temperature made his muscles throb as the warmth ebbed back into him through his clothes. He needed some heat, and have hot food and definitely a shower. His hair felt like hard wires that were glued into his scalp. However, he couldn't focus on that now as he was being forced into yet another chair. Honesty, after he'd spent who knew how long he'd been in the chair in the dungeon he would have preferred to stand and walk around for as long as possible before being forced back to sit down again.

The light coming in from the tall windows lining the dining room made him blink and wince a little before forcing himself to look around at the rest of the room. It looked as it always had, nothing had changed in the time since the previous summer. His throat was parched. He need a drink really badly then.

"I expect you're wondering why I brought you here, Severus," drawled the cold voice. Severus felt his insides freeze as the world echoed around the sparsely furnished room but kept his back straight and his face expressionless as he raised his eyes to meet those of Lucius.

"It did cross my mind just a moment ago," Severus replied in his usual slow tone.

Lucius' eyes remained narrowed and gleaming in the darkness. He could hear Bellatrix moving around in the background, like a hound tied up and wanting to rip the rabbits throat open. "I wanted to have a little talk."

"It seems like you could have done that at any point considering I have my own little room downstairs."

Lucius narrowed his eyes even further but apparently decided to ignore Severus' comment. He instead inclined his head a fraction and caressed the bejeweled snake cane at his side. "I found out something that you neglected to inform me about Severus," his cold voice rolled through the shadows like silk through a needle.

Severus held his tongue. Lucius could be talking about anything, from having his secret son to Dumbledore using a new shampoo that could detect evil forces that were close by.

"It would appear that a young Harry Potter is alive. Very much alive in fact. I have one of his relatives in my prison," his thin lips curved into a smile, "A fat little oaf called Dudley." He sneered at the name and examined his nails, "Although his mind is weak, he did show me that he has a cousin; a scrawny little brat with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead." The words drawled out of him and stuck in Severus chest like mud. His cold eyes focused back on Severus' impassive face, "Now how could you, my right hand man, neglect to tell me of such an event?"

"Lucius, the boy was well hidden as you rightly became aware of on your own," Severus licked his lips though it did him next to no good, "Would either of us be aware of his existence if you hadn't caught his cousin?"

A muscle twitched on the side of Lucius' jaw, "Perhaps, perhaps not. There's no real way to tell."

"So is that why you've kept me locked up, starving and thirsty? To tell me that you couldn't care less if I knew or not? Is this your version of 'bragging', Lucius?"

A muscle twitched in the corner of Lucius' jaw. "I know you're hiding something from me, Severus. Bellatrix heard you muttering whilst in your unconscious state."

Severus turned his head slowly to stare at Bellatrix, "Indeed," he intoned, "I'm sure you don't pay much attention the murmurings of a weather-beaten little hag who likes to find the abysmal and macabre in the most mundane of things."

Lucius shrugged a shoulder, "Regardless of what she might think, I am still entertaining the idea that you have betrayed my trust and have hidden knowledge from me and my cause."

"Your cause is a lost one, Lucius. I have tried to reason with you over this but the wounds are still too fresh and the fear is making everyone mad. Whilst good, you cannot truly follow in the Dark Lords footsteps."

"I AM THE DARK LORD!" Lucius roared out, rising from his seat and sending chains snapping from the darkest corners of the room to bind Severus to his chair. He grunted and gasped as the icy metal ground into his sore flesh. He barely had any time of energy to struggle before Lucius was upon him, his breath moist against Severus' dry cheeks. "Don't dare question my status again, Severus," he hissed sharply in the greasy-haired mans ear, "Or they will be the last words you utter!"

Severus winced as he peered up at the man. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now," he regretted the words as soon as they'd come out. He didn't want to put ideas into the man's head, even if the ideas had been there from the very beginning.

Lucius sneered and straightened up, away from Severus' face. "I don't want to kill you, Severus. You're much more use to be alive. For now."

Severus didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to say to such a thing. He swallowed thickly and tried to control his breathing. He clenched his fingers into fists and then released them. "So are we done here?" he dared to ask as though he had somewhere important to be.

Lucius hummed low in his throat, "Not quite yet. I want to try and see how much stronger I've become."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, finally losing whatever delusion of bravado he'd held onto.

" _CRUCIO!_ "

~0~

"I'm glad that you thought I would be able to help you but I'm afraid I'm just as lost as you all are," Anita said as she rifled through the small chest that Harry and Draco had brought back to Grimmauld place from Severus' house. Lily's diaries were stacked neatly to one side along with any loose pages and photo's that had slipped out along the way. Harry's fingers kept itching to read through them at his own leisure but he knew he shouldn't disrupt the process lest he accidentally take something that could help Anita help them.

Draco noticed how tight Harry was clenching his fists at his sides. He reached down and took them in his own, cooler hands and slipped his fingers into the clammy palms. Harry gave him a grateful smile but it soon fell when he turned his head back to watching Anita over the long kitchen table.

Anita shook her head of snowy white hair, "What exactly do you think I will find?" she asked the room in general, "This box hasn't been updated with anything for years. It will be a miracle if I were to find something to help us locate Severus in here."

Harry bit down on his lip, much like Remus did. Everyone watched the items coming out of the chest as though they expected it to be a map with a huge 'X' on it saying, 'Here is Severus Snape'.

"Oh, what's this?" At Anita's words everyone's eyes readjusted to what she'd just pulled out of the chest. It was two small, bulky envelopes with a curly scrawl on he front of both. "They must have slipped way down to the bottom."

"What are they?" Petunia asked as she peered a little closer.

Anita hovered her wand over the envelopes and after a little while, determining that they were not threatening, she turned them over to read what was written on the front, "I'm not sure, but one says ' _To Severus'_  and the other ' _To my darling Harry'_. I think these are from your mother, child," she smiled up at Harry, sympathy gleaming in her pale eyes. She held the enveloped aloft, "Do yo want me to open it?" she asked.

Harry could only nod mutely, his eyes wide and a little afraid of what new piece of information he was about to receive.

She slowly tore open the envelope and two items dropped onto the table; a pendant on a silver chain and an old, yellowing letter. It appeared that it hadn't been opened, not even by Severus. Ignoring the pendant, she picked up the letter and started to read;

' _To my darling Harry,_

_If ever you are in any danger, or feel lost and alone and not sure on what to do, put this pendant around your neck and turn it over three times. It will take you to your father and he will protect you._

_I'll love you always, my son._

_Mum x'_

Harry swallowed thickly as his eyes dropped down onto the pendant gleaming in the bleak light. "So if I touch that necklace, it will take my to S-Severus?" he stumbled over the name, as though he should be calling the man something else only he wasn't sure what.

Anita nodded her head. "Although right now we don't know where Severus is. Not really. All we can do is guess. So it wouldn't be advisable for you to touch it just yet."

He clenched his jaw and wanted to argue, but instead sighed and turned to leave the kitchen, "Alright, I'll just go to bed and rest for a little while then."

Petunia watched him go and frowned as she sank down into a chair at the table, "Id he alright, do you think?" she asked no one in particular.

Draco shrugged his shoulder, "I think he's just upset," he stated softly, "All this information and once again he's powerless to do anything about it. I'm not surprised he's upset and wants to be alone. I'll go and check on him if it'll make you feel better?"

"Would you?" Petunia asked with a grateful expression. Draco nodded and made for the door before closing it behind him and mounting the stairs to the room he'd shared with Harry before they'd moved. He stopped just outside the door and knocked lightly on the wood. He didn't want to upset Harry any further. if he didn't want company, then he would simply go back to the lounge and read alongside Remus.

"Harry?" he called gently, "Can I come in?"

"I guess," came the murmured response.

Draco entered the room and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dimness. He closed the door and then crawled up onto the bed. Instinctively, Harry crawled over the duvet and leaned down on Draco's chest, the blonde automatically slipping his arms around his boyfriend. They sighed in unison and Harry felt his muscles relax. Draco started to stroke the long hair at the nape of Harry's neck and pressed small, soothing kisses to his forehead, "You don't need to talk if you don't want to. Just relax. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Promise?" Harry breathed out as he snuggled closer in the crook of Draco's arms.

Draco nodded and drew the throw blanket over their legs, "Just relax and try and sleep, okay? You won't do anyone any good getting ill from exhaustion."

Harry huffed a little laugh but obediently closed his eyes and relaxed even further into Draco's chest. "Mmm love you Draco," he moaned softly under his breath as he drifted off to sleep.

Draco felt his heart lurch in his chest and wished that just once, Harry would be completely conscious when he said those words to him. Instead, he exhaled through his nose and pressed another tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, "I love you too, Harry."

It was long before he, too, had drifted off to sleep.

~0~

In the early hours of the following morning, before even Molly had woken up to start preparing the breakfast for everybody and see Arthur off to work at the Ministry, a lone figure crept down the creaking staircases, trying his best to sidestep the really noisy areas, and made his way into the drawing room.

Lily's chest of diaries, photo's and the two pendants had been moved there to sit on the large mahogany desk that dominated the farthest corner of the room.

The lid fell away with barely any sound and the pendant gleamed inside the torn envelope. He lifted it up and blinked, rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep out of them and wriggled his toes inside his trainers. He was ready, whatever would happen would happen. But he needed the answers and he needed them now before it was too late.

He slipped the chain around his neck and held the pendant up into the bleak, pale dawn light. He blinked at the small, snake engraved to the flat, silver disc. He turned the disc over in his hand Once ...

Twice ...

Three times ...

He felt a sharp tug on his navel. With a sickening crack that echoed throughout the house, Harry was gone.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

**Fatherless**

"How could you just let him go?"

" _Me?_ " Draco snarled angrily as he pointed his finger over at Molly, "I'm not the one who thought it was a good idea to leave something so valuable out for the world to see! Of course he decided to be reckless! Wouldn't you be if you'd found all this information out and felt defenseless?"

Sirius growled under his breath and curled his fingers into tight fists, "That's irrelevant!"

"Hardly!" Draco snapped. "If she'd done her only job properly, we wouldn't be even fighting this out right now! Harry would be safe!"

"Why don't you both just shut up and calm down?" Remus snapped out over the both of them, effectively shutting up everyone in the room, who had turned to stare at him in silent shock. As the silence reigned, he nodded his head, "Good. Now if you'll all shut up and calm down for a moment, I'd like to tell you that nothing is hopeless, right now."

"What do you mean?" Sirius snapped, the growl ebbing out of his voice at the look that Remus threw him.

Remus held up the envelope that he'd taken from the desk in the adjoining room. "We still have the envelope that was addressed to Severus." Everyone blinked at him from around the room in utter confusion. He quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously? We have the envelope addressed to Severus and inside is a port-key that is linked to finding Harry. So wherever Harry is, we'll be able to get to him."

Everyone in the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. The tension was still there, which didn't help, but it spiked again when Sirius swiped for the envelope, "Well come on then, let's go and get him!"

Remus shook his head and despite being slightly shorter, was able to hold the envelope out of Sirius' reach, "Don't be so rash, Sirius. We need to devise an actual plan, you understand that right? If we just go marching in there, we could just end up getting everyone into even more trouble."

Draco watched as Sirius' shoulders visibly slumped. His whole body itched with the desire to snatch at the pendant and use it to get to Harry, but he couldn't deny the validity of Remus' words. He raked his fingers through his hair and his breath hitched as he eyed the envelope in the scruffy teacher's hands. "If we go there and come back quickly, it would be fine, wouldn't it?" he asked softly.

Remus shook his head and gave the blonde teen a pointed look, "Not in regards to your father, no."

Draco huffed gently knowing how true those words were. "Well why don't you go? You're talented and rational and stealthy. Go and get Harry and maybe you can get a feel of where they're located. We need to know roughly where they are, after-all."

Everyone turned to look at Remus, who shifted under their gaze. He eyed Draco warily for a moment, "I don't know how well these port-keys work. I don't know if it will let us get back here."

Sirius watched their interaction for a moment, before holding up a hand, "I have a port-key that will get you back here." Without waiting for a response, he disappeared out of the kitchen door. It took a little while before he returned but when he did, he placed a ring into the palm of Remus' hand and stood a little closer than would have been reasonable between friends, "This ring is voice activated and will get you here when you speak the name of the house. It's directly linked to me and this house."

Remus looked up with widened amber eyes before closing his fingers around the ring, "I'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

Sirius didn't tear his eyes away from the younger man as he slid his hand away from Remus' and taking a small step back, his breath hard and heavy in his chest. He cleared his throat and then turned a little way around to observe the rest of the room, before turning back to Remus, "If you're not back within three hours we're coming to get you."

"Three?" Draco snapped out, "Isn't that a bit much? Give him an hour at least. It shouldn't take that long, especially if Severus in a dungeon, which he probably will be."

Sirius looked as though he wanted to protest, before nodding, "Alright. Fine. One hour and if you're not back, we're coming after you."

Remus frowned, "How will you know where I am if the location is unplottable?"

This time, Sirius gave a small smirk at the amber-eyed man before leaning in a little closer, his voice lowering into a whisper, "I'll always be able to find you, Moony." He gave a cheeky little wink meant to lighten the atmosphere a little but all if really did was fill Remus with dread as unwanted thoughts on not returning swam around in his mind.

He shook his head and patted the ring down into his pocket for safe-keeping. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Everyone watched with baited breath as he slipped the pendant out of the envelope in his hand and turned it over two times. He looked up at Sirius as he hesitated and from where he stood, Draco could see real fear for the first time in those amber eyes, before he turned the pendant over one last time and with a low 'pop' he was gone.

~0~

Harry was pressed up into a heavy-walled alcove in the basement of a rather large house. The eerie yellow-green light was flickering off of the walls and chilled him to his bone. His breathing was so loud to his own eyes and he was desperate not to let anyone else hear it. His racing heartbeat was another matter entirely. He was almost certain that it could be heard echoing off the walls. His feet were cold and numbing inside his trainers and he was almost certain his lungs were turning to ice as he pressed himself further up against the stone wall.

Just when he was getting used to the suffocating silence, a growing sound of footsteps and waspish voices started to echo around the walls of the dungeon he was in, and gradually drawing closer. He could feel the cold indents of the bricks imprinting into his skin through his jumper as the clanking of the wrought iron door on the far side of the dungeon echoed towards him and the voices came to a stop as a grunt was heard along with the sound of flesh smacking stone, before an evil cackle pierced his ear drums.

It was only when the cackle and footsteps retreated did he even dare to peer around the corner of the alcove.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the man slumped over on the cold cobblestones several feet away from him; Severus -his father.

He felt all his muscles turn rigid as the hairs all over his body stood up on end.

He watched as the dark, greasy-haired man pushed his hands underneath his body and eased himself up, his arms quaking under the strain of the weight upon them. He let out a dry, rough cough that made Harry cringe as he pressed himself into the wall. His body was flushing hot with anticipation despite the degree of the room. He watched as Severus forced himself up into a kneeling position and gingerly touched his face and back muscles to check or any signs of damage.

Apparently there was nothing broken, merely some bruising that would go down eventually.

The dungeon suddenly became too quiet, and Harry could feel his heart hammering at the base of his throat. A grunted, " _Revelio_!" echoed into his ears, and he felt a tug on his navel as he was forced out of his hiding place. The silence was like a bucket of cold water being poured over him. "Harry?" Severus hissed, his eyes widening slightly through the eerie gloom. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" he croaked out, his voice sounding as though it was being strangled out of him.

Harry looked down at the beaten, bloody mess of a man that was his father, and swallowed thickly. The words wouldn't come out. All that did come out was a choked, "Er ... I ... um ..."

"Wait," Severus raised his hand and murmured something in the direction of the doors, before he conjured up a small blue flame into the palm of his hand. He beckoned Harry over with a weary expression. As Harry gingerly stepped closer he could see the torment and fear lurking within the dark depths of his father's gaze and it scared him. He shouldn't have come alone. He should have waited and discussed tactics and proper plans with Remus and Sirius and the others. "Silencing charm," Severus' voice broke him out of his musings. He shuffled the last few feet over to where the blue flame dance on the flagstones between them. The heat that carried off of it was amazing. He hadn't realized how cold he'd been until that moment. "Now Harry," Severus' slow voice felt chipped and heavy as it echoed off the walls, "I want to know how you got here. You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous for you."

"I know but after last night I couldn't let you be here alone. Not after finding out what Mum wrote."

Severus' head snapped up, "What do you mean 'what your mother wrote'?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, before dropping his gaze to the blue flames, "I found some old letters from my mum. In one of them there was a pendant. She -she wrote that I could use it to get help if I ever needed it. I guess it led me to you." He glanced up, the lie tasting bitter and twisted on his tongue, "I guess she thought you would be able to help me."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teen before him but decided not to press the matter. They were preciously limited for time as it was. "And how is you being here locked in a dungeon with me going to benefit either one of us?" he hissed in a disapproving tone, despite the silencing charm around them.

Harry floundered and shrugged, "I wasn't thinking when it happened. I just ... Wanted to find you. Make sure that you were okay. It freaked me out when I dreamed of you locked up in here."

Black eyes darted up through the gloom and stared at him. Thin lips were pressed tightly together. "What do you mean you dreamed that I was here?"

Harry shuddered and crouched closer to the blue dancing flames between them, his stomach knotting and his heart hammering in the base of his throat. "I woke up from a nightmare and when I could remember what happened, I remembered that I'd envisioned you here. In this exact room."

Severus' eyes bore into his own and he couldn't help but feel as though he was being looked at from under a microscope. "I thought having you both live in a muggle flat in a muggle environment would make you less susceptible to the persuasion of the horcruxes influence."

Harry looked up at the man and mentally tried to figure out why he didn't look much like him, except for the colouring of his hair. What about his eyes? His mother had good eyes, Severus clearly didn't need glasses, so why on Earth couldn't he see well? Perhaps it was part of the suppressed magic that Remus and Sirius had told him about. A shiver ran through him and he couldn't help but wish that they could both be anywhere else in the world right at that moment. He shrugged and quickly rubbed at his arms and hands, "I guess it's got a stronger hold on me then we first realised," he murmured softly, the crackling of the blue flames filling the silence around them.

The silence, though thick and cloying as it surfed down their lungs, could hardly keep its hold on Harry when Severus' voice cut through it like a knife, cold, crisp and clear. "You need to find a way to get out of here, Harry. Your mother wouldn't want you here and neither would anyone else."

"Not even you?" he asked gently as he chanced to look up at the man who was his father and yet so removed from anything personal that it twisted his stomach into knots.

Severus shook his head as he moved his hands over his clothed arms and murmured softly under his breath. Harry watched fascinated in watching the small scrapes and welts slowly melting back into smooth skin, the redness giving way to a smooth, pale flesh colour. He watched as Severus tugged his sleeves down over an ugly black tattoo inked into his left forearm, and hung his head down suddenly looking so small against the high, thick stone walls. "Harry if I could take you as far from this mess as possible, I would take you there and never let you leave. You shouldn't be here. No one should. I probably should be, as punishment, but ...You need to leave."

Harry shook his head, his teeth starting to chatter, "I c-can't. I don't kno-ow how."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Why would you come all this way to try and see me without ANY form of back-up plan or way to GET OUT!" snarled the dark-haired man in a long, drawn-out drawl. He forced his gaze away from Harry and shook his head, "So much like your father."

Bright green eyes snapped over to the older man before him, "Except he wasn't my father, was he?" he spat out, his teeth clenched and tight in his jaw.

Severus' head jerked around to look at the seething teen beside him. He tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes a little. He knew that something was on the teens mind but he refused to use unwarranted Legilimency on his own son. He flexed his fingers, trying not to reach out for his wand, even though it wasn't in his holster. It was in Lucius' possession. What he intended to do with it, he didn't know. He suddenly felt vulnerable and a little weakened and exposed now that he didn't have the weight of it strapped to his forearm. "I don't know what you think you may know, Harry," he drew out in a slow drawl that chilled Harry through to his stomach. "But I want you to forget all of it. It's for your own good."

The ' _Because I may not live long enough for it to be relevant_ ' hung deliberately and thickly in the air between them.

Harry readjusted his position so that his knees were curled up under his chin. He hugged them tightly. There were so many words forcing their way up his throat, but he clamped his lips together tightly. He couldn't say those words. But if he didn't, when would he get the chance to again? He needed a way to be able to explain what he knew to Severus without the man getting angry or even -Harry jolted suddenly at the realisation. What if Severus didn't want to have him as a son? As new and delusional as the thought felt, it soon planted a heavy seed of doubt into Harry's mind.

Was it possible that Severus didn't care to have him as a son, therefore making sure that Lily and James' bond would suppress his magic? Could it be that it was all a mistaken night and that Lily had merely wanted to keep her only chance of a son, regardless of who his father was?

Was it possible that he had two father's, both of which wanted nothing to do with him and one of which was dead?

He swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat, wishing desperately that he could be anywhere out of that dingy old dungeon that reeked of damp and sweat and blood as old as himself. Perhaps, even older. He wished he could be five-years-old and sitting with a mother who loved him and cared about him, maybe in a little stone cottage somewhere quiet where they could just  _be_  and not have anything to do with all this nonsense. He sighed, his throat thick and wet as he forced his eyes to watch the dancing blue flames before him, "Everyone says everything is for my own good, and yet they don't give me any reasons as to why."

"Maybe you should just listen to people once in a while," Severus bit out a little sharper than he'd intended. He needed the emotional distance. He was too raw from the beating Bellatrix had given him whilst Lucius had simply sat by and watched the entire exchange. It was humiliation as it's best and worst all rolled into one. She was a demon with and without her wand and just as vicious with a knife.

Harry wanted to sneer at the older man and unleash all his pent-up anger at the man who should have been there for him for the last sixteen years, but he couldn't. As soon as he looked over at the mans hollow cheeks and gaunt features, he felt all fire die inside him to be left with a gnawing ache that penetrated through his heart.

Just as he felt his anger ebbing away ever-so-slightly, a weak 'pop' echoed out through the dungeon.

Harry darted up to his feet, despite being utterly defenceless, and was immediately shoved behind Severus as the older man stood up, his stance stiff and angled so that Harry was almost completely hidden by the tall man's body.

"Oh, Severus thank Merlin you're alright!"

"Remus?" Harry frowned and peered around the black cloak that clung to Severus' shoulders like a second skin. He felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs as Remus crossed the room and gripped both of them in a fierce hug before he pulled away just as abruptly as though he'd been burned. Several moments passed in silence as Remus' eyes darted back and forth between them. He swallowed, looking somewhat uncomfortable as his Adams apple bobbed. He stood as tall as he could and looked up at Severus' dark eyes, his expression solemn and his voice borderline distraught. "I can't take you back with us," he stated as though it was common knowledge that he was none too pleased about.

Harry frowned heavily, "Yes we can of course we can! He can just side-along with us!"

"Quiet," Severus drawled out, not even looking his way as he studied Remus for a moment before inclining his head, "I know. He needs to go back. It's not safe for him here. If they were to find out -"

"Let them!" Harry exclaimed, "I want to be found! I want this to be over!"

"Harry, not now," Remus interjected without so much as a side-ways glance at the teen.

"Why? Don't I get a say in this? It's my life for goodness sake!" he spat out before storming over to the iron gates, "If you don't get their attention I will. I don't care about this anymore!" he half-shouted, his manic green eyes burning holes through both men who were looking at him; Remus with panic etched into his weathered face and Severus with an emotional detachment not possible to human beings. But if he looked -really looked -he could have seen the fear bleeding into those black depths. "Remus," he murmured quietly, "Let me out of here. Let me see them and be done with this."

Remus shook his head, "No, Harry. They will kill you, if not torture you. Bellatrix is criminally insane. You don't want to find out the reasons why."

Harry was breathing hard. His fists were clenched at his sides. He wanted Severus to look at him; he wanted to know if he was nothing to the man or not. He also knew that both men knew that there was nothing he could physically do to get anyone's attention. That didn't mean, however, that their weren't spies who could be listening in from any given moment. Severus' expression barely shifted a muscle. He ground his back teeth together before stomping back across the dungeon towards Remus. He grabbed onto the shabby man's arm and growled out a low, "Let's go then."

He couldn't even look at Severus, let alone be in the same dungeon as the man. If he didn't want to be saved, then he wouldn't be. Simple as that.

Remus hesitated for a moment, before slipping his hand into the pocket of his cardigan and pulling out an ornate silver ring with a large 'B' inscribed into the top. It was Sirius' signet ring. He slipped it onto his ring finger, wincing a little as the metal readjusted to fit his finger. Harry's fingers dug sharply into his arm as he looked up between his friend and the boy who was his son. He felt as though his voice had stopped working. "Ready?" he asked Harry, his voice sounding loud to his own ears.

The brunette boy merely nodded his face set into a mask of grim determination not to cry.

Remus turned the ring around once ... twice ...

"Keep him safe," the whisper would have been lost to Harry, stewing in his own anger, but Remus caught the feather soft whisper as though he could physically hold it in his palm.

He nodded his head and murmured, "Don't worry, I will," before turning the ring one final time.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot I haven't updated on here for a couple of weeks!

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

**Conquering Fear**

"You can't keep doing this," Draco stated matter-of-factly from the doorway of the hotel room watching as Harry sat slumped on the queen sized bed and tossing the small pendant back and forth in his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes but made no move to get off the bed, or leave Brighton for anything. It had taken him all his strength to use his remaining money from working at Tesco's to get a one-way ticket south to the Bohemian style city and setting himself up in a 3-star hotel room. He'd thought he'd gotten away with it for the most part, but it had barely been a week before Draco was knocking at his bedroom door and standing there looking in at him and telling him to come back to London.

It had been about a week since he had seen or heard from anyone from Grimmauld place and he had thought that he'd been in the clear.

It had been an hour since that knock on the door had thrown him back into the world he wished he could escape from. But he wasn't going back -he couldn't go back. There were too many bad memories and unfulfilled promises that kept piling up and it simply wasn't what he thought his life would be at the age of sixteen; he had wanted to be working until the summer and then do some travelling and finally get away from Privet Drive and Vernon. He didn't care that he had technically done some travelling. He had wanted to wait for planes and trains and maybe even a ferry or two to get to his destination. Not pop in and out about the country as though he was an extra on Star Trek.

He sighed and rubbed at his throbbing temples. Draco was here now, invading his solitary confinement and telling him to come back. He didn't beg. Draco wouldn't beg for anything. He just didn't want to go back to a world where neither of his fathers -alive or dead -had really wanted anything to do with him. His aunt would only want him to get Dudley back, Sirius and Remus would only want him to remember his mother and maybe because he reminded them vaguely of James, and Draco ... He paused in thought. What did Draco want him for other than his completely selfish reasons for company and someone to be close to? He ground his teeth together and shook his head, before turning it to face out over the coast. It really was as beautiful as the postcards. "I'm not going back, Draco, so you can tell Remus and the others that."

"Can you at least give me a reason why other than 'I don't want to'?" the blonde man countered, clearly knowing well enough that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Harry huffed a laugh and rolled his head back to face Draco, "Why does it matter to you? Seriously, Draco, why the fuck does it even matter, eh?"

Draco, to his credit, didn't even flinch. He had spent years having his father and aunt yelling at him for being worthless. At least this time he was in control of his emotions. "It matters to all of us that you're alright and safe. Beyond everything else, that is what matters the most right now. And none of us can protect you right now when you're holed up in a godforsaken hotel in the middle of bloody Brighton! Now will you please come back to Grimmauld place and we can figure this out over Christmas dinner."

"Oh right," Harry murmured, his eyes darting over to the street below, "It's Christmas Eve, isn't it?" How could he have forgotten? No doubt the lack of presents and holiday spirit for the last sixteen years had made him give up on the festivities of the year -his birthday included. He shrugged his stiff shoulders, "Tell them all a happy Christmas from me, then."

"Goddamnit Harry!" Draco's yell and the slam of the hotel door made Harry jerk in his position curled on an armchair pulled over to the window. He watched with wide eyes as the blonde stalked across the room, forced his chair around slightly, and leered over him, the veins in his throat throbbing as he glared down at him. "You need to stop wallowing in your own damned misery! We are all in this together and you need to stop doing this to yourself! We are here and trying to help you and you need to let us, okay?"

Harry blinked up at the blonde man leaning over him and forced himself to remember to breathe. "Look, Draco, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I need you to understand me; I am not going back to London with you. I am not going to be doing any of this search and rescue crap. Severus is a big boy, right? He doesn't need me going in there to help him."

"Harry," Draco started, keeping his voice low and level, "I don't care what you heard or how you managed to misinterpret it, but you need to get it through your thick head that you are NOT the only person to have suffered in his life over the last sixteen years!"

"I know that!"

"No you don't know that!" Draco snapped, spittle flecking Harry's cheek. "Not anymore! You seem to have managed to forget everything you've been through in the last few months! Don't you think that Severus has suffered just as much as you? At least you don't even remember your family! He knew your mother for the better part of his young life! You don't just forget that sort of love!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, using his feet to shove Draco away from him. He stood up and they stood glaring over at one another, fists and jaws clenched and chests heaving with anger. "I get it, okay!" he snapped out, "I GET that Severus has more of a reason to be angry and pissed off and miserable than I do! I get it, alright! I just ..." he scrubbed his hand through his hair and rubbed at his rough chin, "I get it, okay? I just don't understand why after all this time, he would be so miserable and not want to have me as a son."

Draco rolled his eyes and raked his fringe out of his eyes, "Listen! You don't know that. The man is in a dungeon and Merlin knows what's happening to him! He probably just wanted you to get out alive, did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I did," Harry stated tightly through clenched teeth. "That still doesn't mean he should have said any of it!"

Draco wanted to tear his hair out at that point. He knew he was stubborn, his mother and Severus had both told him on numerous occasions, but to be challenged with someone who was more stubborn than him was taxing on his nerves. "For Merlin's sake Harry if you don't stop being an idiot I swear to God I will go back to London and tell Remus to come here before the full moon!" At Harry's hitched breath, he rolled his eyes and then kicked at the bed. "Just PLEASE come back to London! We need you!" he stated in an angry huff before winding his arms tightly around his middle, "I -I need you."

Harry whipped his head around and stood, staring over at the blonde as he dropped his head and eased himself down onto the edge of the bed, his hands flopping between his splayed knees. "Draco ..." he started but couldn't find the words to continue.

The blonde looked up with red-rimmed eyes that glimmered in the bleak light. Harry was struck with just how lost and forlorn Draco looked in that moment. It was probably a complete transformation to how he would have looked a year ago, before they had even known one another. He felt his stomach knot as he cautiously edged over and sat down on the bed beside Draco and tentatively reached for his hand. Draco looked up at his with confusion marring his pale face and Harry was suddenly filled with an over-whelming desire to kiss his troubles away.

Draco bent his head and sighed, a soft wet sound that made Harry's chest ache. "I know I can't force you to come back with me," he murmured in a measured tone. "I just really want you there with me."

"But why?" Harry asking, his voice thick with emotion.

"Because whether I like it or not, I'm scared," the blonde breathed out, his hands squeezing tightly around Harry's. "I'm scared," he repeated with a sort of finality that made the hairs on his arm stand up on end, "And it's so hard getting through night after night, not knowing if you're alive or not. Not knowing when I will get to see you again. Not knowing when I will get to hear your voice, if at all. I know you seem to thrive off being reckless, but I really do wish that you would come home."

"That's not my home, Draco," Harry couldn't help but sigh.

"I know," Draco reached up and ran his fingertips, still cool from outside, down the length of Harry's face. "It's not mine, either. I don't have a home anymore. Not when you're not around at least."

Harry felt his chest ache. He couldn't breathe. "D-Draco ... I can't do this. I can't be what they all want me to be and still be just ... me. I can't do all of what they want. I thought I was just a normal boy and now all of this!" he flung his arm out and nearly wept out loud with the frustration of it all. "It's just ... All too much for me to take in. That's why I needed a break. That's why I needed to get away from all of you. I couldn't handle it. I almost got myself killed or worse just going to Severus! And now ... Now what?" he asked, rather lamely, as he tried so hard to blink the tears away.

Draco huffed a wet little laugh and shrugged his shoulders, his silver eyes wide and shining as he shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't."

"I just ... I can't be the savior of whatever that they expect me to be. I just know that I won't come out of it the way I want to be."

"You don't have to be any of that," Draco assured in a soft voice, "You just have to be what I have always seen in you from the start of the summer."

"Oh really?" Harry murmured rather dryly, staring straight out ahead across the room, his hand limp in Draco's own. "And what's that then?"

"You're Harry," Draco breathed, leaning in a little closer so that the coolness from his body seeped through the stifling heat of Harry's own. "Just Harry."

He turned frowning eyes towards the blonde beside him and tensed up a little as he bit on his bottom lip, "I thought that being 'just me' wasn't good enough anymore."

Draco turned on the edge of the bed so that he could cup both of Harry's cheeks in his own. He looked at the younger man in the eyes and held his gaze steadily, his breath soft and warm on Harry's cheeks as he let his eyelashes flutter gently. "Being 'just Harry' has been good enough for me from the start," he murmured, leaning in a little closer to that his hands skirted over Harry's denim-clad thighs, "And as long as you're good enough for me, I couldn't give a fuck about the rest of the world."

Harry huffed a smile but shook his head as he felt Draco lean closer and press a warm, lingering kiss to his cheek. It was warm and welcome and sent pleasant shivers running over his skin. He found himself leaning into the touch as Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead and then dropped one onto his other cheek. He let out a soft sigh and tilted his head back as he felt Draco's fingers threading through his hair and massaging the nape of his neck. He let his eyelids flicker shut and softly moaned, "Draco."

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Draco murmured as he continued to trail soft, warm kisses over his boyfriends face -he refused to believe that they'd split up -and leaned in even closer so that their chests were almost touching. He drew his hands up and wound his arms gently around the brunettes shoulders, "Tell me."

So many words and thoughts swarmed through his head in a hectic jumble. He couldn't define anything or concentrate on anything other than the kisses and the touches. Finally he let out a choked little gasp as his hand shot out to clutch at Draco's wrist, "You!" he gushed out, his heavily lidded eyes staring up into Draco's own, "I want you."

Draco's hands froze on the creases of Harry's hoodie. He felt his stomach flip at the words and heat pool down south, but he had made a promise not to do anything to spook the boy beside him. He wanted to smack himself upside the head for the moan he almost let escape. He was so tired of getting himself off in the shower but he had promised. And now everything inside him ached painfully for him to feel Harry -every inch of him. "Are you -sure -Harry?" he asked in a strained whisper.

The brunette's eyes bored into his own and he almost gasp. "Yes, Draco," Harry breathed gently as he tightened his hold on the blonde's wrist, "If this is going to be -it -"

"Harry -"

Harry cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I know, I hate it too. But it if is then I don't want to die a virgin," he let out a shaky little laugh, "Make love to me, Draco. Please? Show me what I've been missing."

"Do you ... um ... want anything?" Draco asked, suddenly feeling nervous and a little exposed.

Harry frowned heavily, "You mean like ... condoms? Lube?" Draco nodded, his eyes suddenly very wide. Harry shook his head, "No. I trust you. I don't think we need any of that."

"Do you want me to leave or something? Let you relax a little bit?"

Harry shrugged, "I ... I don't know. Is sex different between wizards?" he asked a little nervously.

Draco had the good humor to laugh lightly, "No, not really. Unless you're thinking of toys, but don't worry," he leaned over and pressed their foreheads together, "I don't want any of that. Not with you. I want you to enjoy this experience. Please. I love you."

Harry couldn't help but smile up at the blonde man leaning over him. He pressed a soft kiss up to his jaw and then leaned back onto the bed. "I don't mind if you want to shower or something. You have spent the last few hours on a train so you can ... you know." He trailed off not wanting to say anything else. He felt like an idiot as it was. He could feel his cheeks blushing.

Draco gave him a gentle caress over his cheek before he straightened up from the edge of the bed, "Alright. I wouldn't mind a shower. I won't be long," he gave a sweet smile before he turned and moved away back to the bathroom door that stood ajar.

As soon as he was out of the room, Harry let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes to let what was happening wash over him.

"This is going to happen," he breathed to himself, "This is going to happen." He felt a shiver run through him.

~0~

Draco was shaking as he towel-dried his hair, his skin still vaguely damp from the long, hot shower he'd taken. He felt his nerves rattle around in his stomach as he opened the door separating him from Harry in the next room.

Small tea candles dotted the two bedside tables and stood in a proud little row along the windowsill that looks out, down onto the chilly, dark street below. It cast a muted golden glow to flicker over the walls.

Harry was lying underneath the covers and had his knees curled up to his chest. His eyes lit up when he saw Draco emerge from the bathroom and the blonde man couldn't help but stand a little straighter and feel a little bolder as he crossed over the room. With each step they were brought closer together, Harry felt his heart beat a little faster. It drummed in his ears and made his palms sweat -and then Draco's lips were upon his own and nothing else mattered anymore.

The mattress was cool on his burning skin as Draco pressed down on top of him, his hands flexing over every inch of Harry's skin and his lips leaving burning kisses ghosting over his throat. He couldn't suppress the moans for more than a few minutes as he relaxed and threaded his fingers through the fine blonde hair and forced Draco's face to turn so that he could press their hot, open mouths together.

Their chests were pressed flush together and rocked their hips together, grinding their hard erections together and gasping into one another's mouths. Harry could feel the fire burning within him and it was spreading throughout his body. He was sure that the sheets were about to burst into flames around them.

When Draco's mouth swallowed his head whole, his hips arched off the bed and his mouth fell open in a silent scream of passion as his mind went blank. All that was important in that moment was the warm wetness of Draco's throat sliding up and down his cock, making him slick with saliva. He shuddered and tightened his grip on the sheets and let out a strangled mewl as Draco's hum vibrated through him. He couldn't help but writhe beneath the blonde man who was kissing him and nipping his skin as though he couldn't get enough of him.

He spread his legs a little wider beneath him and his breath hitched when he pressed himself up against Draco's blushing body. He gently rocked his hips back and forth in response, making Harry that little bit harder. "What if it hurts?" he winced as his voice cracked and felt dread spiral up in his chest and block his throat. It suddenly felt like he was being suffocated. He really didn't want his first time to hurt.

Draco reached out and gently caressed Harry's stomach, "I'll be as gentle as possible," he breathed as he dipped in and made the younger boy melt into another kiss and rocked his hips in between his legs. Harry let himself get carried away; he hadn't felt this turned-on since he'd first kissed the blonde.

Harry froze when he felt the waistband of his pyjamas trousers slip down over his hips, exposing his hard cock to the cool air of the room and the prickling of Draco's fine blonde hair against his thighs. He rubbed against Harry's dick and it felt exciting and forbidden all at the same time. Harry's stomach was doing flips as his lover's mouth moved away from his, down his neck and peppering down his stomach before his breath skimmed over Harry's dick. He let his head drop back so he could stare up at the ceiling; he couldn't look down at Draco in that moment, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's thick cock and he felt his body flush as he brought it upright and his warm breath skimmed over it, "I'll make it as good as possible for you." It felt so sensitive and Harry secretly wanted him to touch it more, or do something –anything –to stop his mind from over-working every detail of what was happening.

And then he slipped his lips around Harry's head once again and the younger boy was lost in a cloud of black spots that exploded every time Vernon's voice strained to be heard.

He wouldn't let it. Not this time. He needed to get past those barriers that Vernon had forced up inside his mind.

It was now or never.

He wanted to gasp out and pant but he felt as though his lungs weren't working properly as Draco released him with a soft wet 'pop' and then lapped at his weeping slit with his burning tongue. Draco's heavy lidded eyes looked down at him and he was compelled to look at him. He looked so beautiful with the glowing lamp behind him and he glowed like an angel as he eased Harry's legs further apart and drew him over to the edge of the bed in one easy motion. Harry felt tense and was trembling as Draco's breath tickled over his balls and down his crack and he flicked his tongue over them. "Are you ready?" he murmured as he nipped at Harry's tense buttocks. He made a strangled noise that sounded like a 'yes' as he tried to let Draco pry his tense cheeks apart. He chuckled lightly. "Relax, Harry, I'll make it good for you I promise."

Despite the sneering voices at the back of his head, Harry trusted in the blonde's words, so much so that he felt like he was already flying when he felt the velvet softness from the blonde's tongue breech him and tease at his taut entrance. His knuckles flashed white again and he almost burst a blood vessel in gripping the sheets so tightly. It felt so strange and yet he wanted more then that teasing. "D-Draco …" he gushed out as his tongue slipped out of him.

"I need you wider, Harry. It'll feel uncomfortable for a little bit but just try to enjoy it, okay?" he mumbled quietly as he sucked on his fingers. It was a gorgeous sight to watch between his splayed knees.

"Just … Be gentle okay?" Harry choked out as he strained to see him.

Draco nodded his head, "When am I anything but?" he muttered in a low voice with a disarming smile that Harry melted into the mattress.

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he felt one of Draco's fingers breach him. The air whooshed out of his lungs. Draco hushed him and told him to relax and he tried, he really did, but the thought of his long, pale fingers slipping inside of him felt so surreal! It shouldn't have made him want more but other than seeing stars he could see how much Draco needed the release as much as he did, and he was making it feel so good! A panting noise filled his ears and it took him a while to realize that it was coming from himself, panting heavily as Draco worked his finger inside his tight arse.

He sucked on a second one and gently pushed it inside him and Harry felt his breathing come out heavy and raspy. The moans kept slipping out and he felt so embarrassed as Draco lowered himself and kissed along his tan thighs. It had a strange calming effect on him.

He tried a scissoring motion with his fingers and that soon had Harry melting into the mattress, the pleasure rippling through him and drawing him closer to the edge. The scary thing was –well, it wasn't too scary now that he thought about it –but he really wanted to jump over that edge and discover what lay beneath.

As soon as he added three fingers, Harry felt as though he WAS flying –and then when Draco slipped them out and the cold air greeted Harry's widened, wet entrance, he came crashing back down. He jerked his head up, "W-What are you doing?" he stammered in a weak pathetic tone, his tense muscles quavering as Draco straightened up beside the bed and started stepped out of his pyjamas bottoms and kicked them away.

"I'm not going in you dry, Harry," he breathed in a husky whisper as he reached into the drawer beside his bed. Harry frowned and then grimaced at the small bottle of lube in his hand and the small foil square in his fingers. Apparently any guest in the hotel who was young and clearly single, needed condoms and lube to have a good time. Harry felt his cheeks flame up and stomach coil in embarrassment.

Harry shook his head hastily from side-to-side before he'd even realised what he was saying was 'no' to. "No … D-Don't use that."

Draco frowned heavily for the first time that night, "What do you mean? I have to."

Harry continued to shake his head as he scooted to the end of the bed and lowered his hands to Draco's sides and took the condom away from him along with the bottle. He locked his bright green eyes onto Draco's smoldering grey ones and felt his stomach flip. "I want to know what it feels like to be loved unconditionally. I don't want any restrictions, okay?" Draco watched him for a moment before he nodded mutely.

His hand trembled inside Harry's own and he watched Draco's eyes become shinier in the lamplight. "Harry" he breathed out as though he couldn't believe this was happening. Harry couldn't either. He watched as Draco dropped the condom to the floor and threaded his fingers through his dark hair and kneeled down between his legs to kiss him.

Harry suddenly became very aware of how naked they were and how there was no turning back now, not even if he'd wanted to.

Draco was going to make love to him tonight; not fuck, not sex, not the raw animalistic madness. It was going to be the slow sort of love-making that would leave them both glowing afterwards.

At least he hoped it would.

Draco pressed Harry back down onto his back and he relaxed as much as he could as he listened to Draco suck on his fingers and then spit on something. He didn't look but he did gasp as he felt Draco rub his entrance with his saliva-slick fingers and dipped them inside his tight body a couple of times to better prepare him. He trembled at his touch, his breath hitching sharply.

Harry felt himself tremble under his grip as he pressed the tip of his hard-on against him and he glanced through his messy blonde hair at him, "Ready?" he breathed out and Harry could only nod mutely, crying out sharply as he eased his thick cock inside of him and waited a few beats before slowly slipping in a little and then back out. Harry knew he wasn't in even half the way yet, but it took a while to adjust. Draco waited a few moments, breathing heavily, whilst Harry adjusted and then he picked up the rhythm again, breaching all his lover's pain and pleasure boundaries in one go. Harry gasped and latched onto his shoulders as Draco leaned over him and slid himself all the way inside, pressing his tan legs back as he did so.

The pain shot through him and burned, it was far too incredible a pain to be ignored and he wouldn't have done if it hadn't been from the pleasure radiating through him. Draco grunted against his neck as he slowly picked up a slow, steady pace. Harry trembled and clenched around him, making him hiss and gasp out before biting at his neck. As soon as he felt adjusted enough, he raised his hips a little and mumbled, "M-Move."

"Are you sure?" Draco grunted over him as he braced himself up on his arms, his body blocking the light and making Harry tremble, his legs spread wide on either side of him. He nodded his head and as he steadied himself he angled slightly differently and drove into his. He gasped and cried out again, the pleasure spiking through me like a lightning bolt. Apparently this was a very good thing, as every time Draco slid back into him at that angle the pleasure shot through his body over and over and over again until all he could see was the sweat gleaming on Draco's flushed cheeks and stars dancing in front of his eyes.

He rocked his hips in short; sharp thrusts making Harry groan and arch into his hips every time they drove down. He even felt the urge to wrap his legs around Draco's waist and draw him deeper inside him. He tried not to, though, as he was enjoying the pleasure too much to pay much else attention. It felt so good. He was scared he'd started foaming at the mouth, with the feeling of being so filled up with nothing but Draco and having him pound inside of him and make him weak and tense all at the same time. He tried rocking his hips to match Draco's thrusting and that drew long, choked moans out of his mouth. "God, Harry!" he grunted out as he held the brunette's thighs tightly, "You're so hot and tight!" he practically cried out himself as he started to move faster and faster inside him.

He could feel something bubbling up inside him and it headed south straight away. Oh God, was this going to be …? Already? He clutched at Draco's arms and rocked his hips faster, dragging Draco into him over and over again, the slickness of his dick wetting him even more as he pumped into him. "D-Draco!" he cried out, "I think I'm c –Oh!" he didn't get anything else out as stars blitzed his vision and a hot stream of cum shot up between them, splatting against his torso. He blushed heavily, feeling both ashamed and embarrassed as Draco's thrusts stilled a little as he chuckled,. It made Harry clench around him even more, even though all his energy seemed spent.

"Watch it, Harry, or you might snap it off," he grinned down at he lowered himself over his sweaty lover, the slick, cool cum, sticking their bodies together like glue as he rocked his hips into him. "Besides," he murmured low enough to make Harry peer up at him through his damp fringe, "You taste delicious," he grinned before he lurched forward and thrust his hot tongue into Harry's mouth. He was so shocked he gasped and inevitably deepened the kiss, his weak arms winding around Draco's neck and his around Harry's, drawing them closer together. When Draco started to move again, hitting Harry's sweet spot almost every time, the brunette boy was suddenly all too hot and moaning too loud and quietly begging Draco to make love to him over and over again.

He couldn't help it as he pulled back to hover over Harry and rammed deep inside him to a place that no one had ever gone and never would again. He could feel the blood sluggishly running south to his own spent cock again but he ignored it, so that he could look up at Draco's beautiful face as it contorted as an orgasm exploded in his body, and inside of him. He came hot and heavy, his sweaty body jerking and lurching above him. Harry reached out and dragged him down onto him so he could hold him steady, breathing in his sweat and the heady scent of both of their spent bodies and cum as it hung in the air. The awkward curve of his few last thrusts felt light and relaxed as he slowly slipped out of Harry's weak body.

Draco looked so peaceful and breath-taking, it made Harry feel so good he was able to make him look and feel that way.

He licked at his lips nervously, suddenly hyper-aware over what they'd just done and how amazing it had been and how it may never be repeated again. He couldn't say any of that. He couldn't ruin the moment for him. "Draco?" he winced at the stammer in his voice. Draco cracked open an eyelid and looked at him, "Can I … er … Clean myself up?"

Draco chuckled and rolled over onto his front and pulled himself into an upright position as though his whole body was heavy or stuck in toffee. He stood up on wobbly legs and held out his large hands for Harry to take. He grasped them and was pulled to his feet. The pain shot through his arse and he grit his teeth together, clenching his jaw tightly. He shook his head and with a firm hold, massaged his thighs and relaxed a little. "You need to clean it up otherwise it'll hurt worse. Wait there, I'll get you a wash-cloth." Draco disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and came back with a damp cloth and motioned for Harry to turn around. He complied and froze when the cold cloth slipped between his cheeks and slowly started to clean him up. His cheeks burned brightly. Draco's touch was still soft and gentle and it made him relax even more, the soothing coldness making the hot pain ebb away and he leaned back against Draco's strong, lithe chest. He pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's flushed neck and then tossed the cloth away. "There you go," he smiled softly at his lover before bending down and kissing him gently on the lips. It was sweet and warm and unhurried.

It was Draco personified in a kiss.

"Thank you," Harry managed to murmur as he bent down to dress himself. He couldn't help but notice how large Draco was even when he was soft. He felt himself blush and turn away until they were both fully clothed and then Draco helped him to claw his bottoms on over his hips.

Draco stood up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, burying his nose against the nape of his neck. He smiled at him as though he couldn't quite believe what had happened. In a way Harry couldn't quite believe it either. It still felt like a hazy dream but he knew it had been real and it had been pure magic to see Draco so beautiful and at peace with his life. Without saying anything they cleaned up what little mess there was, mostly turning the duvet around so that the wet patch was in the further corner, and then slid underneath the covers.

It was impossible to stay on opposite sides of the bed after the magic that they'd felt together. Draco sidled up behind him, an arm tucked under his neck and spooned his lover, his other arm fastened around Harry's waist. They laid there in the hotel bed not saying anything and gently breathing in and out, both of them basking in the after-glow of their love-making.

"Will you promise to think about coming back to London?" Harry shivered as Draco's breath whispered at the nape of his neck, his fingers lazily tracing a pattern over Harry's bare shoulder blades. It made his skin tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He squeezed Draco's hand and he squeezed it back, a lazy haze settling over us like a warm cotton wool blanket.

"I'll think about it," was all he was able to promise in that moment, the haze washing over him in soft ripples.

Draco was silent for a moment before he pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's neck, "I love you. So fucking much, Harry."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand tightly against his chest and prayed that the tears wouldn't fall down his cheeks as he sniffed loudly, "I love you too, Draco." He pressed a hot, damp kiss to Draco's knuckles as they cuddled even closer together.

Soon after that they fell into a much needed and restful sleep.

There were no words left.

They had said them all.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

**Snatched**

The following morning Harry drifted back awake to the hazy, muffled sounds of voices coming from the street outside as people moved to and fro to their loved-one's houses for Christmas Day celebrations. He let his eyelids slip closed again and he burrowed his face into the pillow. It was nice and felt so soft against his cheeks, so much so that he didn't want to move. It was only when he rolled over onto his other side and his breath caught in his throat.

Draco was lying opposite his on the mattress, close enough to touch with his hands folded in between their bodies. His platinum hair was fanned out over the cream pillow and looked especially shiny in the morning light peaking in through the curtains, like a bird's feather; sleek and shiny. Harry watched him sleep, admiring him up close for the first time in what felt like forever. His pale features still glowed like they had last night, only this time his cheeks had long shadows running down them from where his long blonde lashes obstructed the light, and his full lips looked so soft it made him bit down on his own to suppress the urge to lean over and kiss his lover.

Were they still lovers? He couldn't help but mull over it as he nestled deeper into the warm covers that still smelled of their first -and no doubt -only time of 'loving'. He shook his head and tried not to think such depressing things. He burrowed deeper into the pillows, and brushed his leg gently against Draco's who leaned in closer to the warmth of his body. He wanted to lean closer and kiss Draco but he didn't dare to touch him. He didn't want the moment to end. He wished he could freeze that moment and live in it forever.

That had been three hours ago and now he was awake clad in jeans and a hoodie, his bare feet tucked underneath him as he sipped his black coffee.

Draco had packed his few belongings and had left but not before he'd stood in the doorway and pleaded with Harry in a small, almost meek, voice for him to go with him to the train station. Harry hadn't been able to respond; he'd been struck by the question as well as the vulnerability gleaming in Draco's silvery eyes. The silence had clearly been enough for the blonde as he'd bowed his head and crossed the distance between them. He'd cupped Harry's face in his own and pressed their foreheads together. Harry's eyes had been close to watering as he felt Draco's mouth press a tender kiss to his forehead -his scar no less -before he'd left, the door closing between him and leaving Harry utterly alone once again.

He didn't want to leave the small excuse of sanctuary he'd made for himself. But he couldn't afford much else of the hotel room let alone his own place if he were to stay in Brighton at all.

However, if he went back he would have to deal with Severus and Malfoy and all those people that wanted him to win and all the others that wanted him to die.

Was he ready to die? No, of course he wasn't! What sort of a question was that to ask a teenager? He ground his teeth together as he clenched his fingers into fists. He couldn't make a decision like that. He also didn't want to let Draco go back to London on his own and deal with everyone telling him he'd screwed up. That just wasn't fair. After everything they had done for one another, he didn't want their last moments together to be tainted with his own cowardice.

"What would you do, dad?" he asked as the image of Snape's gaunt features pushed to the forefront of his mind, "Why can't I be brave like you?"

' _Harry you can be whatever you want to be if you just put your mind to it._ '

He didn't know where the thought had come from, or whose voice it was, but it left his heart feeling a little lighter as he turned his attention back to the door. His mind was made up. He wasn't going to sit there like a child anymore. He wanted a different life, well now he had it right at his fingertips, and he was letting it all slip away in favour of sulking like a baby. He sighed and ran his hand down his face before downing the last of his coffee.

It was now or never.

~0~

Draco craned his neck to scan the rows upon rows of square orange letters depicting the train times and locations and platforms. The constant rolling of said number and letter plates were hurting his eyes and pissing him off. He just wanted to get onto his train and back to London as soon as possible. He really had hoped that he could have changed Harry's mind, but apparently it was futile. Last night had been pure magic -as close as two muggle boys could get -and he had hoped and prayed with all his heart that being together no matter how short a time, was more important to Harry than remaining in hiding.

Once again, he had been wrong. It wasn't something he was used to, especially not in the space of twenty-four hours. He wished he could drag Harry back by the scruff of his neck but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't even if he could have done, not really. He was just angry with the world and at himself for not reading Harry better. He knew it was a risky move coming down to Brighton, and it had blown through most of his muggle money that he'd saved from working in Tesco's for part of the Summer.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

There were seven minutes before his train departed so he decided that he'd better get a descent window seat and prepare for the long journey back. He was so tired. He'd been awake early and after two mugs of piping hot black tea he'd slipped back into bed and cuddled Harry against his chest, reveling in the warmth and gentleness of the younger boys body. It had been beautiful and soft and had kept him anchored enough in the moment to not shed any tears of what they had yet to face.

He sighed and bent down to sweep his rucksack off the floor ad hung it over his shoulder as he made his way toward the ticket barriers.

"Wait!" called out a voice from behind him. He was tempted to stop, his footsteps stalling for a moment, before he continued on his way towards the barrier. "Draco goddamn you, wait!"

Draco finally halted and sighed, his eyes lingering over the scrolling orange letters, before he turned on his heel and looking up at Harry's hurrying figure. He couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat or how his stomach flipped at the sight of a breathless Harry hurrying to catch up with him as passengers milled around him to get through the barriers. He let his shoulders relax a little as Harry skidded to a stop and hunched over to gain his breath back. "I didn't think you'd make it," he murmured honestly, his eyes showing just how relieved he was.

"I couldn't just let you go back alone. It's like you said last night; I can't keep running from this and it really is stupid if I keep trying," Harry sighed as though he needed to get used to the idea as he ran his fingers through his messy bedhead. He looked over at Draco and smiled weakly, "I'm willing to hear what they have to say to stop your dad."

"He's not my dad," Draco chided gently.

Harry inclined his head, "In that case I'm willing to try. For you." He reached out and ran his fingers down Draco's forearm. He shivered and then smiled gently.

Draco hummed softly before taking Harry's chilly hand in his own, "Come on the trains leaving soon. Did you get a ticket?" Harry nodded and flashed a small orange and green card and Draco nodded in approval before tugging on his sleeve, "Then lets go and get a seat before it leaves!"

Harry gave a small smile as he followed Draco through the ticket barrier and hurried along through to the train. They got onto the train and made their way down the aisle between the seats until they found a pair of empty seats, put their rucksacks into the overhead rack and settled down. It took another ten minutes before the train started to pull away from the platform but Harry was too sleepy and a little bit sore from their activities the previous evening. He flushed a little at the memory and curled up a little more on the seat, leaning against Draco as the blonde curled his arm beneath his head and breathed a little deeper.

It was easier to fall asleep on the train ride back to London, Draco realised, than on the way to Brighton. People milled on and off the coaches and people swung their suitcases off. Each compartment emptied out a little more at each station they stopped at. Draco was vaguely aware of the warmth of Harry's body resting against his own. It was comforting to his senses, and he'd missed sleeping together with his boyfriend in a nice, soft bed. He sighed softly and let his head drop back against the chair and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as the countryside chugged away past the window.

He let his mind drift as they moved through towns and watched as greenery melted into heavy concrete and back again.

He didn't realise he'd drifted off to sleep until the train was a few stops away from Paddington Station when it happened. The train jostled and eased to a stop midway on the tracks and he frowned, blinking around sleepily as he drank in his blurry surroundings. For the most part their carriage was empty, if anything there was only one woman there who was too entranced in her music to pay much attention -at least he assumed that was what her 'ear buds' were for.

He shifted awkwardly, a cold tension settling in his limbs. He jostled Harry and heard a grunt come from the black-haired man until he jolted awake before wiping a hand down his face and shuddering with the chill. He looked around and frowned as the sight of the still greenery outside the window. "Have we stopped?" he asked stupidly, "Are we there?"

Draco shook his head, "No, we're not there," he murmured as he tried to peer as far as he could through the window in each direction. He couldn't see anything. He swallowed thickly, "I don't know where we are, but it's not London."

Harry was more awake now and frowned as he stood up on shaky legs and traipsed up to the doors and poked at the buttons, desperate for a response that never came. Frowning heavily, he made his way back to the seat beside Draco. He had such a heavy feeling of dread weighing on his mind, he didn't want to leave Draco's side. He needed to stay close.

"Draco ..." he breathed as he reached for the blonde's hand. It shook and trembled as they laced their fingers tightly together, their knuckles flashing white.

Something exploded in the air and black smoke engulfed the carriage. A shrill scream of the muggle girl ripped through the air and Harry felt Draco's palm grow wet with sweat as he clutched him tightly. He trembled and felt himself tense with a hot sickly fear that buried itself deep inside his brain. He felt like screaming but his throat was swollen shut. Through the black cloud a flash of red cracked through the air and the screaming stopped. A thud indicated that the girl had dropped to the floor.

"Is ... Is she dead?" Harry asked with a heavily hushed voice.

Draco shook his head and then remembered that Harry couldn't see him. "No -she's just stunned ... er ... unconscious."

Harry huffed shakily through his nose, still trembling violently against the back of the chair. He tried scanning the darkness and not breathe it in. It was too dark to see anything except basic shadows and he had to suppress his choking sobs as the smoke surfed down his throat. Eventually the darkness ebbed away and Harry could make out the brown suede boots of the 'stunned' girl in the middle of the aisle. He felt bile rise up the back of his throat as he dug his nails into his palms, almost drawing blood.

"Alright then you lot, grab whoever's on the floor or down the end of the train!" snarled a rough, cockney voice through the black fog that was slowly beginning to dissipate.

"Oi Scabior! I got two over here!"

Harry had to clamp his teeth shut to suppress the yelp as his collar was grabbed and he was dragged over the chairs, Draco's knees knocking into his ribs, as they were tossed onto the floor in the aisle. He landed with his jaw hitting the ground. He grunted and tried to peer up at his assailant but immediately felt the weight of someone's foot pressing down on his back and forcing him flat on the floor again. It was incredibly uncomfortable and the heels of the boot were digging between his shoulder blades.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco's voice spat a little way away. Harry tried to crane his neck to see but he was rewarded with the tip of the boot hitting his cheek. He yelped and tried to turn away from it but his position was stiff as he was trapped on his stomach. It was hurting to breathe.

"Shut your little mouth, twerp!" sneered the first voice. There's was a sharp slap and then Draco's grunt filled the air. "Come on, you lot. Let's take this lot back to the Manor."

"We gonna apparate them, Scabior?"

"Course we are!" Scabior sneered, "I don't plan on carrying any of this lot!"

Once again Harry felt a rough, hard-nailed hand grab the scruff of his collar and yank him up onto his knees. He choked and spluttered before he felt the sickening tug on his navel and suddenly there was no floor under his feet. There were swirls of colours and the sickening cracks he wasn't used to hearing, and then he smacked face down into cold, damp dirt. He shuddered and tried to look up but his body was too heavy from the transportation as well as the abrupt landing.

Apparently these wizards weren't all that good at apparating.

"Eurgh," grunted one of the men, "I hate port-keys. Next time just figure out how to drive the bloody train!"

He smelled nothing but wet earth and grass and the flipping of his stomach. His neck burned from where his collar had dug into his flesh and his breathing was raspy to his own ears. He felt a kick land in his stomach and he let out a rushed breath before curling in on himself and rolling onto his side to ease the pain. He felt his eyes burn with tears but he refused to let these people draw that sort of reaction from him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and winced once again when someone dug their ragged nails into his collar and dragged him up onto his wobbly legs.

Blinking through his blurred vision, Harry tried to see the familiar flash of Draco's white-blonde hair. As soon as he saw the pale flash off to his left, he felt a small bead of relief tremble to life in his heart. Within a moment that hope died out when he saw the trickle of blood running down his boyfriend's pale face. At least he was awake and walking and breathing, but he didn't like the frosty dread that dripped down into his stomach.

"Where are we going?" he asked, despite the oozing split in his lip.

"Shut it!" sneered Scabior -at least Harry assumed it was Scabior -as his cheek flashed with red hot pain. "Don't ask any questions! It doesn't concern you!"

"I'm going there, aren't I?" Harry sneered back, wishing that he should have learned to hold his tongue. He yelped as his cheek was struck yet again.

"Just stop," came Draco's pained, controlled voice. Harry inhaled deeply and ground his teeth against the pain radiating in his cheek. He looked at Draco through his fringe and bit back any retort that had been on the tip of his tongue. He breathed heavily through his nose when their eyes locked and he saw the cold fear swimming in Draco's silver depths. "There's no point. We'll be there soon."

He sounded so sure and yet, it did nothing to reassure Harry.

He tried not to look behind him as he was dragged through the marshlands they'd landed in. He didn't want to feel the guilt eat away at him at the sight of those poor, unconscious muggles who had just been innocent bystanders on the train. He shivered and almost wished they could get to wherever they were going as soon as possible, if simply for the feeble promise of warmth.

He didn't need to wait long. Within half an hour or so a dark shadow loomed out of the cloying fog and the bleak light that shone out of the windows showed Harry the sheer grandeur of the majestic manor sitting on the top of the dark hill, silhouetted against the bloody sunset. He felt sick with dread as he watched Draco square his shoulders and no doubt mentally prepare himself. That is when it dawned on Harry as the black iron gates drifted into view through the heavy gloom that was settling around the moors; this was Draco's old home. This was the place his family had lived and that his father had literally relocated for the sheer illusion of security against whomever was out to stop him. A small part of him prayed that the fact that the place was deemed unplottable would keep Remus and Sirius and everyone else from tracking them down and doing something reckless.

He didn't need either of them getting hurt or possibly worse. Not for him.

As they neared the gate from their side, a woman with the wildest black hair Harry had ever seen neared the gate from the other side. Her skin was pale over her gaunt features, her lips were dark and her fingernails were long where she slowly gripped one of the curves in the iron. Her eyes were dark and darted back and forth between them. They lingered on Harry for a little while and narrowed before they flickered over to rest on Draco. They twisted up into the evilest smirk Harry had ever seen along with teeth any dentist would faint looking at. He felt his body tense as a hissing voice, similar to that of the snakes, whispered out through her lips, "Hello Draco."

Harry couldn't deny his shock of the woman and Draco knowing one another. It was clearly written all over his face and shone in the moonlight that filtered over them through the fog.

"Aunt Bellatrix," Draco ground out tersely.

 _Aunt?_ Suddenly the world started to spin and the earth had slipped out from under his feet so much so that he almost fell sideways into Scabior. He righted himself before that could happen, but he still felt something twist painfully inside him. They were related to each other? How would they react to seeing one another again? It had been five months since his father had disowned him.

The woman chuckled darkly to herself before drawing out a short wand that looked to Harry like the claw of a rather large animal, and flicked it over the gates until they swung open, the hinges grating together, little clouds of rust spewing down over their heads.

With a flick of her wand and a wide grin over her shoulder, that showed all her teeth barred together, she turned on her heel and started to saunter away from the gates. Harry grimaced; it was like the woman didn't know how to smile. He cast a worried glance at Draco who simply looked scared and cold. He swallowed thickly, his white adams apple bobbing, but he didn't say anything.

The woman -Bellatrix -called out over her shoulder, her words striking like lightning through the air, "COME ON, DRACOOO! LET'S GO AND SEE DADDY!"

They followed her along the large stone pathway that led along to the large, gloomy manor. Harry swallowed at the size of it as he drew closer. He supposed it would have looked more spectacular in the sunlight, but also knew that the cold, dark stone was hardly the best material to have in your home both inside and out. They might as well have been living in a castle for all the light they'd get inside the manor. He swallowed thickly as he was roughly pushed on inside the large, dark stained oak doors to the foyer of the large house. The tiled floor was dull grey slabs and emanated the cold from the numerous days isolated in the moorland.

They were led inside and, with only a few grunts of protest here and there, were led up a stone staircase and into what Harry could only call a 'ballroom'.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the throne-like chair down the very end of the room, on a raised platform, so that the man with the long, blonde hair that hung in silky curtains on either side of his face, could look down at them as they entered, from his haughty height. His face was long and his eyes were cold as they gleamed pale grey in the dim light. Torches flared to life in the sconces on the wall and Harry almost jumped when the fire in the grate burst into life as well.

Bellatrix stalked in a line in front of their kidnappers -snatchers Harry had heard them call themselves -brandishing her wand, her eyes narrowed as she watched them all for a few seconds at a time. Clicking her fingers at the few snatchers who had hold of Harry and the few muggles, she jerked her thumb at a stairwell behind her, "Take that scrawny lot down to the dungeons, I'd like a little word with that dear little  _nephew_  of mine." She sneered her words, drawing out the word ' _nephew_ ' like it was a sour sweet she'd rather not swallow.

"Hey no -wait! You can't do this!" Harry found himself yelling as he struggled against the snatchers as he was herded towards the stairwell. "Draco!" he called out desperately, his muscles sweating between the snatcher's grip. Their nails bit into his arms and their fists knocked into his muscles from all angles. He had just enough time to glimpse Bellatrix strike a hard slap across Draco's face, causing him to fall down in anguish, before he was tossed into a damp, cold dungeon and hitting his head on the stone floor.

The last thing he remembered was Bellatrix's manic cackle reverberating through the air.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

**Traitor**

Draco watched, his heart hammering heavily in his chest, as the snatchers dragged his struggling boyfriend down into the manor dungeons. He felt the icy touch of fear scrape down the nape of his neck. He felt the hairs all over his body stand up on end. He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from calling out. He prayed that his eyes were pleading enough. He held Harry's gaze for as long as he could before his aunt demanded his attention. The slap she'd delivered to his cheek had caused his body to explode with sweat.

He staggered backwards under the force of it all, the sound of the slap echoing around the hall while his father looked on, as impassive as Draco had ever seen him. ' _He's not my father!_ ' he mentally spat at himself as he glared up at his aunt through his scraggly fringe. He straightened a little and squared his shoulders before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Don't you ever touch me again you conniving little cow!" he sneered out, having no idea what was making him so brave. Perhaps it had been the sight of his lover, possibly gone for good as far as he knew, dragged away into the dank dungeons.

Bellatrix had the audacity to look slightly affronted, forcing her bottom lip to wobble dramatically, before her mouth split open into a wide, manic grin, "Oh naughty ickle Dwaco," she pouted close to him before smirking, "I think someone needs to learn some manner's, don't you think, my Lord?" she asked, slowly looking over her shoulder at the regal-looking blonde man perched on his throne.

"Bellatrix, stop tormenting the boy," Lucius stated in a dry, bored tone, "You can have your fun later."

Draco blanched a little at the prospect of his aunt having 'her fun' with him, but he couldn't deny the speck of relief he felt when she pouted and moved away from him to a smaller sort of throne beside Lucius', where she kicked her legs up and started creating dark patterns in the air with her wand. He tried to tear his eyes away, but it was always difficult where his aunt was concerned. He turned to the man he had once called 'father' and would have done almost anything to please him. "So what do you want with me? You got rid of me and now you want me back here?"

"You should learn how to speak to your elders," Lucius stated in the same bored tone as he withdrew his wand. Draco just about felt a prickle of fear before he heard a muttered ' _Silencio_!' directed at him. He frowned. When he tried to open his mouth to speak, no sound came out no matter how hard he tried. He could feel his cheeks and neck flushing an ugly red colour from the strain. "Finally, you're obedient."

Draco glared at Lucius. He couldn't deny that fear curled his stomach around into tight knots but the man sparked to much anger inside him that it was hard to quell the flames.

"Now, I hadn't intended for the snatchers to get you, since I don't want you tainting my home. However," he arched a pale gold eyebrow at the young man before him, taking in the firmer physique, defiant stance and more strong-willed then when he'd last seen him, and hummed in thought. "Perhaps your time away had improved you."

"Improved?" Bellatrix's body seemed to convulse as she started to cackle, the sound piercing Draco's ear drums. "How has that scrawny little brat improved?"

Lucius regarded her coolly before turning his attention back onto the young man before him, "Clearly he had improved physically to some degree. He's toughened up since he's been disowned. He's fended for himself, by the looks of things."

Bellatrix snorted to herself, shrugging her shoulders, "Who cares? He's still a scrawny little runt. You should have had Narcissa to pop out my children, my Lord. Then you would've had your pick."

Draco threw a glare over at his aunt, knowing full well that if she'd been looking he would be in a lot of trouble. Lucius, though, had caught the expression and merely chuckled darkly in his throat. "Regardless of why we only had one child, Draco seems to have improved without magic. Of course he had been tainted, haven't you boy?" his silver eyes darkened as he leered down at the young man, his lips curling into a vague smirk.

Draco swallowed thickly, his eyes momentarily flickering over Lucius' shoulder to the stairwell that lead down to the dungeons.

Lucius furrowed his brow before leaning over his shoulder and following Draco's gaze. Realization seemed to dawn in his eyes as he turned back to sneer down at his son. "Oh," he murmured in understanding, his expression barely wavering, "Oh, I see."

Draco barely had time to draw in a sharp breath before Lucius' signet ring cut his cheek open as he was slapped down to the floor for the second time. He staggered under the sheer force of the slap, blood pooling in his mouth under his tongue, as his hand came up to tenderly touch at the gash now weeping on his face. His fingers were shaking and his jaw suddenly felt stiff and throbbed under his skin. His yelp had died in his throat and it felt scratchy and awful at the effort of screaming out against the silencing charm.

He turned to glare up at Lucius through his fringe, before he spat out a glob of spit and blood at the mans feet. ' _Bastard!_ ' he mouthed out, his cheeks flushing an ugly red colour. His vision flashed white as he was struck again, this time sprawling him over on the floor, his head hitting the polished marble, and his muscles spasming in protest.

"Bellatrix," called Lucius' dry bored tone, "Deal with your nephew. Show him some manners of how to respect his new Lord."

"If you take the silencing charm off of him, it'll be more entertaining," Bellatrix all but purred as she swung her legs back down onto the floor and straightened up, her tight leather corset seeming to creak with her movements.

Lucius seemed to think about if for a moment before his silver eyes flickered down onto the blonde man trying to force himself into a kneeling position on the polished marble floors of, what was once, his dining hall. "Hmm," he murmured before rolling his eyes and flicking his wand effectively removing the charm, "Go ahead. Enjoy."

Draco was barely able to grunt before a shadow was cast over his face by his aunt, who stood tall and proud over him, her teeth barred in her manic smile. "Alright Draco," she hissed out, "It's time to play!" she clucked a little through her smile before brandishing her wand. He felt his eyes widen with cold fear as he cowered in her shadow.

She pointed her wand between his eyes and smirked, " _CRUCIO!_ "

~0~

Harry had been sitting down, back pressed against the stone wall, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking gently with his chin butting against his knees when he heard it.

The scream sounded like nothing he had ever heard before, but he instantly knew that it was Draco. The scream punched right through his heart and felt like nails across a chalkboard to his ears. He ground his teeth together and dug his nails deep into his forearms; he knew he shouldn't yell out or call out for Draco but it was bubbling up inside him to a point he didn't think he could control it anymore. He raised his eyes and looked around the dungeon; there was a large cluster of muggles crowded in the far corner of the dungeon, some were still unconscious, and others were huddled together trying to keep themselves warm and deluding themselves into not being scared.

He wanted to sneer at them and tell them how stupid they were being, but he didn't need to. It was projected onto each of their faces as Draco's screams rang out and echoed off the walls.

Harry ground his teeth and stood up, before stalking over to the iron barred door. Before he could even reach it though, a hand grabbed his forearm. He was about to wrench his arm away when he looked up into the face of the hook-nosed man he'd last seen in this very dungeon. He stiffened as he looked up at him, "What do you want?" he sneered as he yanked his arm away.

"I'm here making sure that you don't try and do something stupid," Severus responded as impassively as Lucius had seemed not too long ago.

"Why not?" Harry snapped, "It's not like you even give a shit about what happens to me or clearly to Draco! So excuse me for being the only one around here who wants to go and help him!"

"Do you really think that I don't care about my own godson?"

The word ' _clearly more so than your own son'_  died in Harry's throat as he clamped his mouth shut tightly. He looked up at Severus properly for the first time since entering the dungeon and felt his stomach knot; he was thinner and paler than usual, his face looking almost gaunt with lack of sleep and good food, and his hair hung in lank, greasy strands around his face. He couldn't help but be disgusted with himself. The entire time that he'd been running from one place to another and still being in the warm and having the ability to eat decently, and then there was Severus who had been trapped in the dungeons for over a month at least. It made his skin crawl and his bones shudder.

He sighed before moving away from Severus and the iron gate before slumping down at the base of one of the stone pillars. Severus watched the boy accept his defeat and felt ashamed at himself for letting it be so. He licked his parched lips and took a step forward, "Harry?"

"Don't!" he snapped before exhaustion overtook him, his hands trying to find something to do other than block out Draco's screams from his ears, "Just ... Just don't, okay? It's hard enough as it is, I don't want to get emotional too."

Severus sighed and inclined his head before going to sit on the adjacent end of the pillar and lean his head back against the brick. He had done it so many times in the last month, but this was the first time that it almost felt comforting. He let a soft sigh escape his lips before tilting his head to look over at his son. "You know your mother had never intended for you to be sent to your aunts house," he murmured by ways of easing the tension that was strung tight between them.

Harry scoffed before tilting his head slightly, "Then where was I meant to go?"

"Before Sirius was wrongly convicted you were supposed to go to him and Remus. Despite James' arrogance, your mum actually liked his friends. And they liked her. However," he paused his slow voice filling the air, "After your godfather was wrongly convicted it threw a spanner in the words, as the muggles say, and well -you ended up with your aunt."

"And look how well that turned out," Harry sneered under his breath before a sob broke out, "Why didn't you come and find me?"

Severus frowned at the question, "What?"

"W-why didn't you try to find me and take me away? You were so close by. You came as soon as you knew Draco was there but why didn't you come to find me?"

"Harry, thinks like that are never that simple."

"They are if you make them so!" he spat out before he punched his fist against the stone pillar, a grunt escaping him at the pain that now rippled up his arm. Draco's screams continued to echo down into the dungeon, however now they were wet and weakened by sobs, but they made Harry's heart ache all the same. "For God's sake Severus please! I need to go and help him!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Severus asked dryly.

"I don't know but anything is better than just sitting here and -"

"Shush!" Severus demanded, holding his hand up for silence. Harry was about to protest when he heard it too; the silence. His heart lurched and he felt bile rise up the back of his throat. He turned his wide green eyes to Severus, silently asking him what he feared.

_Is he alive?_

Severus gave a tight little nod before holding his finger up to his lips before murmuring, "They'll be coming for us soon."

Harry was going to ask just how he knew this but they didn't have to wait long to find out. Before he knew it the Snatchers were back with Bellatrix, watching as she unlocked the door of the dungeons. "Get inside and bring me the greasy bastard and the squib brat!" she sneered, unleashing the snatchers like you would a pack of rabid dogs for the kill. He tried to resist the urge to struggle but he found that he couldn't as both he and Severus were dragged up the stairs and into the main hall where Harry had left not an hour ago.

Harry choked as the collar of his shirt was tugged ruthlessly and he was marched up the stairs to the hall, Severus staggering along side him. Their footsteps echoed around the ballroom as they were shoved forward into the belly of the room. Through the gloom as he dragged himself along the polished marble, he saw a thin sliver of blood glistening in the torchlight. His stomach coiled and tasted bile at the back of his throat. He tore his eyes away and focused on the blonde man sitting upon his throne. He frowned as he watched something glimmer in the light.

' _Hello young masssster'_ a voice hissed against the shell of his ear.

He tried not to flinch, but he rubbed his ear against his shoulder and ground his back teeth together, hoping that no one would notice as the sickly, cold sweat glazed the back of his neck and forehead. His palms were clammy and he felt as though the hairs on his body were now covered in ice. He ached just by breathing.

He looked back up at Lucius; he had Slytherin's locket around his neck. How had he gotten that? Then it dawned on him and he closed his eyes in resignation; Remus had no doubt had the locket on him when he'd gone back to Grimmauld place that night. Perhaps Severus had take the locket in the hopes of destroying what weak magic still clung to the artifact but had failed to get it away safely before he had been captured.

Or perhaps that  _was_  the reason as to why he got tracked and captured.

He swallowed thickly as the clinking of chains and a muffled groan echoed around the hall. His eyes darted toward the base of the throne; there on on the cold, polished floor lie Draco, blood dripping down from a gash in his forehead and matting into his blonde hair, his eyes were watering and his skin was greying. His eyes looked bloodshot and were only half open, staring out vacantly.

Harry felt fear pump into his blood at the sight of the blonde man. "Draco," he gushed out, hurrying toward the young man and crashing down onto his knees so hard that he was sure they shattered on impact. The icy stone froze him right through his jeans and he ground his teeth together as he checked to see if the gash was too deep, if Draco's heart was still beating. His breathing was rough and harsh in his ears as he pried each of Draco's eyelids wider and watching as the pupils readjusted to the light. Relief threatened to wash through him but he refused to let it. Not until he was certain. He pressed his fingers to the pale throat and felt the faint but steady throbbing of his heartbeat. He ran his eyes over his boyfriend's body; he was bruised and pale, his lip was split and a black eye was forming against his white skin. He flinched at the sight of his left forearm that was carved with the single word 'TRAITOR' in long, grisly letters. He tore his eyes away, not wanting to see it.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his forehead to the blonde's faintly moving chest. "Don't you dare leave me. Not here, not now," he whispered softly.

Draco huffed a soft breath, "Not getting rid of me that easily."

"How cute!" sneered a high pitched woman's voice -Bellatrix's -from the mouth of the stairwell. "Now stand up and let's see what you're made of. You filthy little SQUIB!"

Harry flinched at her voice and instead turned his attention to Lucius who looked almost dead with his vacant snake-like eyes that seemed to glimmer red, pale white skin and almost glowing platinum hair. "You sick twisted on of a bitch!" he yelled as he stalked over to the base of the throne, "This is how you treat you s -your s -" he frowned, feeling as though his tongue was literally tied. He sneered and glared back up at the man, only to have his eyes land on the locket.

' _Reach out and take it ...'_  it hissed, ' _you can be ssssso much more ... ssssso much more ...'_

He found his feet guiding him up to the throne without knowing why. His eyes were locked on the locket hanging around Lucius' throat. He could feel his hand reaching out to grab it despite the calls from Severus telling him not to.

"Bellatrix, sort out this little sack of ... vermin," Lucius sneered as he shoved Harry away from his locket. He wasn't quick enough though, as Harry staggered back down to the floor with the locket grasped tightly in his hands. Lucius yelled out in agony as he clutched at his skull, the screeching through his ears enough to shock him into a concussion. He drooped down in his throne, shaking violently, his hair in disarray around his face as he yelled out at Bellatrix, "Do something you stupid bitch!"

"With pleasure," she sneered as she raised her wand, " _IMPERIO_!"

Harry felt white noise deafen him and jar his senses. He didn't know what was supposed to happen but he doubted it was supposed to be this -sensational calm he felt. He shuddered as he cracked his neck in a full circle and fastened his eyes on the curly haired woman. She frowned and tried the spell again, screaming it shrilly through the air, but nothing happened. He flexed his fingers and frowned; they felt strange, as though they were covered in strange slippery scales. When he looked down it was confirmed. Why wasn't he afraid that it looked as though he was covered in scales?

What was  _happening t_ o him?

Undeterred about what was -or wasn't -happening to Harry, Bellatrix turned around and grasped a handful of Severus' hair and pressed the tip of her wand to his throat, "Drop the locket boy, or I'll carve his throat in two!"

He cracked his neck around, his eyes flashing a bloody red and stared deep into her eyes. She seemed to freeze a little in her tracks as he opened his mouth and spoke in a sharp, hissing voice, " _Go ahead and see what happens to your own pretty little neck, you dirty bitch!"_

She frowned, her wide eyes darting between Harry, to the locket and then over to Lucius, "What is he saying!" she demanded. "Lucius!"

"Good Lord, Bellatrix stop your whining and move aside!" he whipped his own wand out from his arm sheath and pointed it over to Severus. "All this time you were supposed to be on my side! And you gave it all away for some whore's brat!"

Severus looked up at the man he had been at school with and drew in a deep breath, the split in his lip from the snatcher's making him dribble a little. "Worth it," he smirked, and even though he was beaten, bloody and bruised with his hair hanging in two greasy black curtains around his face, he meant it.

Lucius screwed his face up into a distorted grimace of hatred as he raised his wand, "AVADA-!"

He don't know what propelled him to do it, or how he managed to move so fast. All he suddenly saw was the fear in Severus' dark eyes and felt himself move in front of him, desperate to keep that fear out of his face. He couldn't let his dad die; not in that way, filled with fear and reeking of sweat. Despite how sluggish his brain felt he seemed to move faster, his eyes locked on Severus'.

He felt as though he knew that flash of green light from somewhere before. He felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs and he was sure his heart stopped for a moment, his brain filling with white noise and his bones becoming weightless.

His body dropped to the marble floor without any pain or anything much at all. It was almost like he drifted down through a fading world, the blackness slowly swallowing him up. The last thing he heard as the distorted voices of Bellatrix's cackle mixed with Severus' yell of 'NO!'

And then he heard her; the woman who screamed his name in the darkest of his nightmares.

' _HAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_!'

Then the blackness flooded his mind and a serene calm washed through him like morphine.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

**The Park on the Hill**

The whiteness was what pressed down on his eyelids as consciousness swam back to his mind.

Soft sounds started to come to life in his ears. He felt his muscles twitch back from their numbness once again. Something sleek and sharp prodded at his cheeks and eyelids. He shifted slightly, his body a dead weight, to get away from the tickling sensation.

The twittering of a bird caught his attention and he frowned against the soft ground he was lying on. Why were there birds in the manor? Had someone opened a window? And why was it so calm when only moments ago there had been shouting and the ever oppressive sensation of being able to talk to snakes pressing down on his skull?

A tremor ran down his spine as he tried to open his eyelids.

The softness of his clothes made him groan as he was forced to acknowledge that he might actually have to open his eyes and take a look around at where he was. With tremendous effort, he forced his arms underneath his body and rolled over onto his back and gasped out loud as the wind was knocked out of him. His eyelids sprang open and he was assaulted by the blinding white light. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly allowed them to adjust, before he blinked against the bright, pearly sky that gazed back at him. H drew in several long, deep breaths before letting his eyes roam over wherever he was.

He was in a field; or rather he was on a very grassy hill with long strands of pearly grey grass reaching up towards the sky and shimmering like silver whenever a gentle breeze brushed over them. He ran his fingers through them and was amazed at how silky they felt. The scent of it all was that of real grass in a fresh breeze, but he couldn't help but frown as he sat up straight and looked all around him. Everything seemed off; the sky looked so close to white that it hurt his eyes to watch the clouds float over it, the grass was a silvery, pearly grey and the world seemed to blur into a white fog around where the road should have been.

That's when it clicked in his head; this looked an awful lot like the park on the hill that looked over both Privet Drive and the town down below.

He felt his heart skip a beat and reached up to run his hand through his hair before he jerked his hand away; where were his glasses? He felt panic run through him as he flipped around and patted the grass around him as he searched for the glasses.

Damnit, where _were_  they?

" _Harry ..._ " a gentle voice whispered out over the breeze. It made him shiver. The voice belonged to a woman and it sounded so soft and so familiar that he couldn't help but look up and scan the area for another person.

He squinted and scanned again trying to see who had said his name.

" _Harry ..._ " It sounded closer now so why couldn't he see who was saying his name.

He licked his dry lips and pushed himself up onto his knees. What was that over near the crest of the hill? It looked like a small reddish speck bobbing in the whiteness. He rubbed at his eyes and drew in a few more deep breaths before easing himself up to his feet and padding out, on shaking legs, to the speck of bobbing red that grew the more ground he covered with his quickening pace. His breathing grew a little ragged as he hurried along through the knee-length grass.

Finally, half-way up the hill he saw that it wasn't a blob of red but was instead the long auburn tresses of a woman. Was she the one who had been calling his name? "Hello?" he tried calling out but his own voice sounded so far away, like a distant echo catching on the wind.

He was almost out of breath by the time he made it to the top of the hill and stood a few paces away from the grey wooden bench that the woman was sitting on. She turned in the chair with such grace that he hadn't known existed when sitting down. She lad a sweet face with eyes that he was all too familiar with and soft, rosy pink lips as well as a soft sprinkle of freckles around her nose. Her hair hung over her shoulder in gentle auburn waves and her bright green eyes shone brilliantly. Harry stood there in shock; despite everything he'd known about her and the dates he'd known, he was so surprised at how  _young_  she looked -and was.

' _She was only a few years older than you when she died_ ,' the voice at the back of his head murmured.

Died? The word rang in his ears and that's when he glanced down at his feet, "I'm ... I'm dead, aren't I?" he murmured softly, his eyes feeling scratchy with tears.

A sympathetic look passed over his mother's face and she leaned over and patted the seat next to her. He hesitated a moment before leaning over and settling down on the bench. Sitting down somehow made him feel calmer and it took him a while before he looked over at his mother and felt emotions flood through him. There were far too many to name. He felt his eyes tear up a little and he let out a shaky little laugh, "I've spent so many years trying to figure out what to say to you if I ever got the chance and now I can't think of a single one of them."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled a little wider, "I spent nine months thinking about all the things we would have gotten to do together," she let out her own shaky sigh, "I didn't even get to take you trick or treating."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "So ... where are we?" he asked as he cast his eyes around him.

Lily leaned forward a little and looked with him, "Where do you think we are?"

"Well it ... sort of looks like the children's park on the hill near the Dursley's ... except there's no colour or the sound of traffic."

Lily let out a soft hum of laughter before she leaned back on the bench. She looked up at him and smiled softly before reaching out and threading her fingers through his hair, "You've grown up so handsome, my darling. I just wish I could have seen you do it all."

His heart thumped in his chest. "So, if I'm dead ..." he trailed off not knowing what to say and he saw the smile drop off his face.

"Well that's the thing, Harry," she straightened up, "You have a choice now."

"A choice?" he frowned heavily, "What do you mean, a choice?"

"You can either stay here and move on with me, or you can go back and ... well, live the rest of your life."

Harry slumped down in the bench and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just so confused. Does this happen to everyone?"

Lily watched him for a moment before shaking her head, "No, sweetie, it doesn't. At least it didn't happen for me when I ... died."

"So, why was it here of all places?" he asked with a sweep of his hand, indicating the park and the hill it sat on.

Lily hummed softly and shrugged her shoulders, "I think that usually these places are supposed to be set in a place that changed your life forever. A monumental moment in your life. Would you say that something life-altering happened here?"

"So why has it happened to me?" he asked, feeling flummoxed.

"Let me show you something," she stood up and brushed her white dress down before holding her hand out to him. He hesitated for a moment, watching as the breeze caught in her hair and let if drift through the air behind her. She smiled gently at him, "Come on."

He reached up and slipped his hand into her own. It felt nice and comforting and made his stomach flip in a way that had never happened before. He stood up and let her lead him over to the climbing frame and the long slide that wound down from it. The same slide he had found Draco sleeping in. He almost expected to see Draco curled up inside it, but what he saw made him rear back in disgust. There, nestled down in the curve of the slide, was a deformed little creature that looked as though it had been washed over with blood. It shone a ghastly orange colour and was rasping and wheezing pathetically, it's malnourished arms curled stiffly around its strange, alien like feet. He shuddered; good God it was ugly.

Whirling around to look up at his mother he pointed back over at the slide, "What the hell is that ... that  _thing?"_

Lily didn't look disgusted but her eyes didn't waver over to the slide, "That's what was inside you Harry. That is the last part of the Dark Lord's diseased little soul. That is the reason why you have a choice now; you had two souls inside of you. But only one of them has to die. The Dark Lord's one is now dead and there's no going back for him. But you don't have to die if you don't want to, sweetheart." She reached out and ran her thumb over his scar, her green eyes shimmering with tears. He watched her eyes drink in every inch of his features and then she let out a gentle sigh, "Severus does love you, you know that right, my darling?"

He nodded his head, "If anything I want to go back to try and have an actual relationship with him now that ... well ...  _this_  is all over."

Lily nodded her head. He watched as her red curls bounced gently around her shoulders, before a glimmer entered her eyes, "And of course, there's Draco."

He's head snapped up at the same moment his mouth unhinged and no sound came out. "You ... er ... know about him, then?"

He had no idea how he had expected his mother's laugh to sound, but it still took him by surprise. It was such a beautiful, free-spirited laugh that made his heart as light as a feather in his chest. She nodded her head, "Of course I know about him." She reached up and tickled the hairs at the nape of his neck, "And I can't believe you've found someone so handsome and clearly devoted to you. He loves you, Harry. Don't take that for granted, like I did."

He reached up to wrap his fingers around her own. "You didn't take Sev- _Dad_  for granted, mum. I don't believe you did, anyway. I know you loved him and he still loves you. I just hope we can bond through that."

She nodded her head, "Those were dark times we lived in, Harry. But I think there's a little ray of sunshine poking it's way through. Be that sunshine for him, sweetheart." Her eyes sparkled a little as she looked at him, "Just like Draco was your sunshine."

Harry shook his head, "He was more than my sunshine, mum. I really do love him."

"I know you do, Harry," she smiled softly before her gaze drifted over down the hill, into the vast expanse of white that lie beyond the pearly grey grass.

He followed her gaze, but upon seeing nothing, turned his attention back to her. She really was beautiful and had been so young. It plucked at his heart strings. "Mum?" he murmured softly to get her attention back on him.

She turned around to look at him and smiled gently at the grown-up young man who was her son -her precious baby boy. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Would you ... Would you have been proud of me? Turning out this way? If this wasn't the first and only time we'd see one another?"

"Well I will see you again ... eventually," she hedged lightly and smiled gently.

" _Mum_!" he urged with a weak grin on his mouth as she chuckled and shook her head as he said, "Wow that's the first time I've ever been able to do that," he looked up at her, "It felt nice."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I'll miss hearing it, but we'll have plenty of time for that."

"Will we?" he asked with a frown, not really believing that all of this was real. For all he knew he could have really badly hit his head on the marble floor of Malfoy Manor.

She nodded, "Of course we will. I'll be waiting for you, just like I was this time, so don't worry about that."

"And dad? Will you be waiting for him too?" he asked as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

Lily nodded, "Of course I will. I can't let him pass over without seeing a friendly face, now, can I?" she chided before tutting softly.

Harry watched her for a moment before a sudden thought popped into his mind, "Is ... James up there, with you? Wherever you are?"

A shadow passed over his mother's face that seemed to age her in one moment to the next before she was young and effortlessly beautiful again. "No, he isn't. I don't care too much for where he went either. All I know is that he isn't near where I've ended up." She turned her eyes onto his and they were both momentarily startled at how green the other's gaze was, "You don't need to worry about that man anymore. If you'll let Severus blood-adopt you, your magic should be released. You could go back to school and learn magic with Draco. If that's what you want." She glanced side-ways at him a little warily, "Do you ... want to learn about magic?"

He found himself shrugging, "I think so. It's all really fascinating -a whole new world to explore and learn about it. Plus, I have my GCSE's from the muggle world and if I want to get further qualifications in the muggle world then I can just go to college, right? But there's time for that. I just don't want to miss out on the magic for real. Not when it's right _there_."

Lily chuckled lightly at the brilliance that shone in her son's eyes. He needed to go back and live his life, and she knew that. However, there was still a part of her that would always miss him until he was ready to join her on the Other Side. She licked her lips and tried not to think about him coming to find her after he died, no doubt as an old man, and felt her stomach flip as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his forearm, "I think it's time for you to be getting back now, my darling." Her voice was sad and she knew it, but she also knew that the longer he stayed there with her, the harder it would be for him to go back.

Harry looked at her, his expression both understanding and sad. "I know," he nodded gently, "That does't mean that I won't miss you."

"I'll miss you too, you know that right?" she asked softly as she reached out and smoothed her fingers through his messy black hair. He nodded against the warmth of her palms and almost cried as she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You still didn't answer me you know," he murmured gently as he leaned into her embrace when she wrapped her arms around him for a cuddle.

"To what are you referring?" she asked knowingly, a cheeky smile on her mouth as she rested her chin against his black hair.

He peered up at her with a heavy frown and smiled gently, "You know," he said softly, "I want to know whether or not you'd be proud of me if you'd ... you know ... lived?"

She closed her mouth softly before smiling, "I'd love you even if you came home and told me you'd gotten some girl pregnant." At his grimace she threw her head back and laughed cheerfully, "I know that won't happen now, but I'd have still loved you and I do still love you no matter who you want to spend your life with. As long as you are  _happy,_  that is all that matter's to me. You're my miracle baby boy, Harry. I'm not going to stop loving you for  _anything_." She drew him back against her chest for another, firmer hug as she pressed their cheeks together and squeezing him extra tightly, not really wanting to let go just yet.

"I love you mum," he murmured gently as he reached squeezed her back.

She looked down at him with teary eyes before cupping his face in her hands and leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. She then pressed her lips to the shell of his ear and whispered, "You are so loved, Harry. So loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Draco loved you. Stay safe, stay strong." She squeezed him tightly as a tear dripped down her cheek and soaked into the collar of his shirt, "You are so loved, my darling." She leaned back and looked down at him, rubbing her thumb gently as a tear ran down his own cheek. He felt his body tremor with the tears brimming up inside him, "It's time to go back, Harry. It's time to let go."

He gripped her wrists a little tighter as he looked up at her, "You won't leave me, will you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

She gave a watery smile and shook her head, "I never left." She raised her hand and pressed it gently against his chest, where his heart was, just like Sirius had done. "I'm in here, you see."

He sniffed and felt another tear drop as he tried to capture every freckle and stray hair and commit it to his memory. "Promise you'll stay with me. Even if it is in here?" he asked as he raised a hand and squeezed it around her own. She squeezed back.

"Always. Until the end." She leaned over and kissed him one last time. He let his eyes drift closed as she whispered in his ear, " _Let go now, my darling. You're ready. Let go ..._ "

He felt his body grow weightless as the feel of his mother's hands disappeared from his cheeks. The whiteness grew to such intensity behind his eyelids that it almost burned and then he watched as it faded out, growing dimmer and dimmer as though someone were winding a light down, until nothing but the darkness overwhelmed his senses.

~0~

Out of the darkness came the dawn falling in through the windows. The weight of something soft was over him and his throbbing head felt cushioned and comfortable. He clearly wasn't on the polished marble floors of the manor any longer but he still felt disorientated and confused. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up to find himself in Narnia. That's when he heard it -the sound of someone calling his name.

" _Harry? Harry can you hear me_?"

Of course he could hear them. What a silly question to ask! He heard the white noise buzzing in his ears and he wanted to move his head away from the sound, but he couldn't. It felt far too heavy.

" _You'd better wake up soon, Scarhead, or I swear to Merlin I'll finish you off myself!_ "

Ah, so it was Draco? Why was he so upset? He wanted to reach out and take a hold of the blonde boy's hand but he couldn't -why not? He felt cold and shaky and needed Draco's warmth to wrap around him and take the pain away. He tried to open his eyelids but it hurt so much. He had no idea that such thin pieces of skin and muscle could be so heavy to move.

" _Harry please? You need to wake up now. I need to see you open your eyes. I need to know you'll be okay. I just ... I need you. Please, Harry? I love you so much. You can't do this_!" there was a loud sniff and then a colossal pressure slammed into his chest. He felt winded and wanted to gasp out loud for air -but there wasn't enough! How could there not be enough? " _Goddamn it Harry just wake up already! I am not going to let you die here and leave me!_ "

Another monumental ball of pressure slammed into his chest and made every limb ache and scream with the throbbing that resumed as soon as the pressure left. Where was the air? He needed to breathe! He needed the air and it just wasn't  _enough_! He wanted to reach out and take Draco's hand and let him know he  _was_  okay.

" _For fucks sake Harry I won't let you leave me!_ "

That time the pressure that slammed into him was enough to shock his eyelids to pry open just the slightest bit. It was enough for him to catch the blurred outline of the blonde teenager leaning over him with balled-up fists and pummeling his chest. He inwardly winced; those punches were going to leave so many bruises on his skin. He choked out a rasping breath and Oh, GOD did the oxygen feel good surging down to fill his lungs. He shuddered at feeling ebbed into his muscles. He shook with the cold and wanted to wrap something around him. That's when another fist dropped against his chest. His throat was raw as he croaked out a rough, "Ow!"

" _Shit ... Harry? Are you awake? Hang on, let me get a Healer_!"

He don't know how long it took him to open his eyes, all he knew was that as soon as Draco was back in his line of sight that was when the pain decided to crash down in him in wave upon wave of excruciating agony. He clenched his eyes tightly and shifted his body as much as he could from side-to-side to try and stop the pain from spreading but it just -wouldn't -stop! " _Draco?_ " he rasped out, his hand reaching up into the air, desperate for something to hold onto, to anchor him to the reality. He didn't want the darkness to take him again but he could feel its cold clutches drawing closer, slowly and smoothly as though closing in around his throat.

Suddenly, out of that swarming darkness, he felt the heat of Draco's palm reaching out and grasping his own firmly. It took his breath away as he squeezed those clammy, long fingers and held on tight. He felt over-whelming love surge through him as his mind started clouding over. Draco was his anchor and he refused to let go.

Not now, not ever ...


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

**Into the Family**

"...  _We'll tell him when he wakes up_."

" _And when exactly will that be, Severus? He needs to wake up now!_ "

Harry frowned heavily and screwed his eyes up tightly at the bright light from wherever he was -it smelled like a hospital -pressed down against his eyelids. The softness of the bed he was on and the blankets was enough to keep him calm as he shifted slightly, the warm blankets catching on something leaning against his side. He grunted, the sound feeling rough in his throat as he tilted his head in the soft pillow, a flash of white light piercing through his eyelashes. He could vaguely discern a few noises, some were voices and some were the beeping of a heart monitor somewhere to his left. He mustered as much energy as he could and managed to crack an eyelid open, just long enough to catch a blur of bright blonde hair nestled against his right arm.

_Draco._

He would have smiled if it didn't take too much energy. Regardless, in his head he was glad that Draco was alright and well enough to be out of a hospital bed. He groaned again as he realised that he was simply not tired enough to go back to sleep. He didn't want to wake up -not yet. Every fiber of his body ached.

" _Mister Potter_?" came a soft, concerned voice. He tilted his head in the vague direction of the voice. " _My name is Healer Luxwood, can you hear me? Nod once for 'yes'._ " He shifted his head up and down and was rewarded with a sigh of relief. He then felt the tickling of magic -no doubt -running over him with some humming from the Healer. " _Good. Alright Harry I'm going to lift you up a little, and you're going to drink a potion. It'll make you feel better and wake you up a little. Do you understand?_ " Harry gave another nod and it was decided.

With some shifting and flopping about and no doubt the aid of magic, Harry was finally sitting more upright than he had been against a pile of plush pillows and had a rather spicy liquid pouring down his throat. He choked and sputtered a little bit until it was finished and then he suddenly felt as though his body was humming with energy. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise as the light didn't hurt as much as he'd anticipated. He blinked a good few times, taking in the basic surroundings within the pale green hospital curtains that were drawn around his bed.

He swilled saliva around in his mouth and was grateful when a goblet of water was pressed to his lips. He drank gratefully, and suddenly felt much better than he had for a while. He moved his head away from the cup and let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you," he rasped out as Healer Luxwood finally came into few; she was a tall, thin woman with a sweet face and soft blonde hair that was scraped back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"You're welcome Mister Potter," she smiled gently, "Now would you like visitors now or should I leave you alone with Draco for now?"

Harry felt his clammy cheeks flush a little, "Um ... Just Draco is fine for now." He smiled weakly and she nodded in understanding before she straightened up and turned to leave with a promise that she would be back soon. As soon as the curtain drifted closed behind her, Harry turned his head to the other side and reached out a hand to prod at Draco's shoulder. "Draco?" he croaked out and prodded just a little bit harder.

"Uhnnn ..." the blonde grunted as he rolled his forehead onto the blanket before yawning and looking up with bleary eyes. He frowned and then blinked a few times, "Harry? You're awake?" he rasped out.

Harry gave what he hoped was a smile. Draco sat up a little straighter in his chair, rubbed at his eyes and stretched his arms behind him before he leaned his elbows on the bed, "I'm glad you're awake Harry," he murmured as he reached for Harry's limp hand and laced their fingers together, "I was starting to get really worried."

Harry gave a small puff of laughter, "I know," he croaked, "And felt you pressing on my chest."

Draco had the decency to look a little sheepish before he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to Harry's cool knuckles, "You went into cardiac arrest. I refused to believe you'd give up so easily. You need some encouragement, you thick-headed moron." The affection in his voice almost made Harry's dry eyes well up with tears.

Harry squeezed his hand gently and swallowed thickly. He wanted to tell Draco about what happened, but he didn't want to seem crazy. He wasn't certain just what was normal in the magical world and what wasn't. He looked down at the soft blankets pulled across his chest. "I saw my mum," he muttered gently.

Draco looked up at him with a frown, "But Harry, your mum she's ... Well she's ..."

"Dead, I know," Harry murmured with a weak nod. He didn't say anything else. He glanced up through his fringe at Draco and saw the puzzled look melt into one of realization.

"Oh ..." he said slowly and his fingers grew slack around Harry's, "Oh I see."

Harry swallowed thickly, "I love you. I chose to come back because ... I didn't want to lose you. Not yet." He squeezed the blonde's hand tighter, "But I did talk to mum. She explained some things to me. Made me see some sense ... Told me about some changes I might see." Draco gave a weak smile and hummed gently. "What?" he frowned weakly.

"You can see pretty well, right?" he murmured gently. Harry nodded. Draco's smile widened a little, even if his eyes were still quite sleepy, "You're not wearing your glasses, Harry."

He blinked owlishly before reaching up to touch at his face. Where were his glasses? Or more importantly, why could he see perfectly fine  _without_  them? "I ... Um ... Draco, why can I suddenly see without my glasses?" he asked, his voice straining against the dryness of his throat, "Did they give me a potion or something that made them better?" he asked, his hands still feeling over his face and shaking slightly.

"No, no one gave you anything," he murmured gently, "Do you want me to get Severus? Are you well enough?"

Harry was about to nod when his eyes rested on the blonde man in front of him. He was still pale with some very faint bruising on his neck and dark shadows under his eyes, but the injuries weren't as bad as Harry remembered. There had been  _so much_  blood. "Are you ... er ... Your bruises -How are  _you_?" he asked in a tight voice.

Draco blinked for a couple of moment, his hand resting on the green curtain, before his hand dropped and he moved back over to the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's cool forehead, "I'm perfectly fine, Harry. My wounds are healing up quickly, so there's no need to worry about me, alright?" Harry wanted to ask a good number of things, but the calm that washed through him as Draco's lips brushed his forehead, he felt his body shiver pleasantly. He gave a weak smile as Draco pulled away and threaded his fingers through his messy black hair. "I'll go get Severus and your aunt," he said with a small smile before turning and disappearing through the green curtain.

Harry was left to sit there for a few moment and just take in everything that had just happened. He felt winded; he could now see without his glasses, but how? He had literally come back from the dead, but how? Why? He knew his mother had explained it to him but even so he couldn't wrap his head around it all. Within moments the green curtains were pulled back to admit Severus and Aunt Petunia. He suddenly felt very exposed and couldn't help but swallow thickly as they settled down on the three chairs on either side of his bed.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Petunia gushed out as she hurried to embrace him over the edge of his bed. He awkwardly hugged her back, trying not to show the tears that were burning in his eyes. He couldn't really remember the last time that she had hugged him in that way. It felt so comforting in that moment, despite how his body ached. She finally drew away from him and turned to look at Severus. She gave him a pointed look but he held back a little, looking uncomfortable. "Severus," she hissed out through gritted teeth, "Come over here and hug your son!"

Severus' face drained of whatever colour he had left in his skin. "I ..." his voice cut off as Harry gave a weak smile. Severus swallowed thickly, "You know?" he asked, somewhat stiffly.

Harry nodded his head, "I know."

"I don't understand. How?"

"He read his mums diaries," Draco supplied helpfully as he slid into the chair on the other side of the bed and took one of Harry's hands in his own. "She sort of said a lot about you."

Severus' eyes flickered back to Harry's, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't really have much of a chance to tell you. Everything happened so fast and ... Well ... Then you were taken."

Out of the corner of his eye, Petunia motioned for Draco to follow her outside of the curtains. It was clear that Harry and Severus needed some time alone to discuss things. Harry watched them go before he turned back to look up at Severus as the man came to stand at the head of his bed. He looked as though he wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. "So ... You know I'm your father, then? I -suppose you must have a lot of questions."

Harry hummed thoughtfully, "Well I did have a lot of questions, initially, but I think I've pieced a lot of it together myself. Mum's diaries did help a lot, I'll admit. All I really want to know is what stopped you from finding me? Coming to get me?"

Severus swallowed and inclined his head, "Obviously the recent indication of the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy help to explain the majority of it to you." Harry nodded his head to show that yes, he did in fact understand about that. "I think a part of me was scared that you didn't want to shatter the illusion of the perfect mum and dad."

Harry snorted softly, "I'm no stranger to children being born out of wedlock."

Severus gave him a look, "It's different among wizarding families. However, as we have discovered is that with James' name on your birth certificate your magic is suppressed, as we have discussed. The crux of the matter is, Harry, you need to make some decisions."

"Okay," he murmured slowly, frowning, "What sort of decisions?"

"Well for starters you need to decide if you would like us to try and release your magic. Then you need to decide if you would like me to continue being a part of your life either as Draco's Godfather or your own ... um ... father. Not to mention where you want to live and whether you wish to study magic or not."

Harry hummed as he slumped back against the pillows, "That's a lot to take in all at once." Severus nodded for indeed it was a lot to force upon a sixteen-year-old. He licked his lips, "H-How exactly would you have to unlock my magic?"

Severus dropped his gaze to the bedding, "Well it's sort of a two-part decision you're making there. We believe that in order to release your magic, you will need to consent to let me be your father and blood-adopt you into my own family, and giving you a renewed birth certificate."

Harry frowned, "How does that work?"

"It's nothing dangerous, you simply drink a potion that has a drop of your blood -that contains your mothers blood -and a drop of my own. You then sign your name on the certificate along with my own to symbolize that we are then father and son, rendering James' hold over you completely void. This should release your magic, by being accept into the household of your birth father."

"So ... I won't be 'Harry Potter' anymore?" he asked somewhat tightly.

Severus shook his head, "Not by blood, or family, no. You could still have the surname 'Potter-Snape' since your mother had changed her own last name anyway."

Harry nodded, showing that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That was two questions answered in one go. "Would that mean that I'd move into your house and live with you?"

Severus tilted his head in thought, "That would be entirely up to you. Things need to be worked out with Narcissa and Draco, also. She may need to go to prison for a short time to serve a minimal sentence, and if that is the case then Draco would also need to stay at my house for the time being. Obviously, you wouldn't have any objection to that." Harry gave him a weak smile. "Like I said, it is up to you and a lot of things still need to be sorted out."

Harry nodded before exhaling deeply, "How is she? Is she here?"

Severus nodded his head, "She is here and is being released this afternoon to await trial at Grimmauld Place. It seemed the safest place for her."

"A-And Aunt Petunia? She hasn't been here all this time, has she?"

Severus nodded his head, "She's been back and forth. Dudley was here and needed a few things explained to him. He didn't care too much for the way our world was revealed to him but for the time being, he hasn't asked for his memories to be modified. Not yet, at least. It appears he tried to sleep through most of his ordeal, which is mildly impressive."

Harry gave a snort and a weak smile, "He always did sleep like a log."

"Regardless, she has been helping him understand what has been going on. They are also going to be staying at Grimmauld Place as soon as Dudley is released. The Weasley's are staying at their own house now that everything is settling down," he stated at Harry's expression. "So it won't be overwhelming for him."

"That's good," he nodded before turning to look up at Severus properly. "So where does that leave us?"

Severus looked down at him with deep, black eyes and sighed gently, "Harry, I honestly won't be offended if you want to take some time to decide this. It is a huge decision and -"

"I'd love to stay with you," Harry stated across him, "M-Maybe only weekends at first or something like that. I can divide the rest of my time between staying with Sirius and Remus and Aunt Petunia. I-If you don't mind."

"Won't that bother you? Doing all that moving around every week?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, "I've always moved around so I don't really mind. I'll just pack my rucksack each time. I'll just need to remind myself to wash my clothes and things." Severus smiled for the first time that day. Harry shifted so that he was on the edge of his head. He hesitated before gently easing his head to one side and resting it against the older man's shoulder. "I'm glad I got to come back to you guys," he murmured gently.

Severus frowned, "What do you mean by that, Harry?" he asked as he looked down at the young man -his son. "What happened to you, Harry?"

Harry looked up into the man's face, the man whom his mother had loved and cherished with all her heart, despite her unfortunate circumstances. Perhaps he needed to know? Perhaps it would make them that fraction closer to one another? He pressed his lips together before ducking his head and sighing softly, "I think you might need to sit down before I tell you this."

Severus frowned before he drew the chair out from behind him and settled down into it. Harry took a deep breath and, whilst looking at the blankets that covered him, began to inform Severus about how he had died and how his mother had met him at the turning point in his life. How she had been so young and how he hadn't expected her to be only a few inches taller than him. He told him all about what they had discussed and how it had been a decision for him to come back or not. He had also explained just how the Horcrux had effected him, and even though Severus had suspected most of it, he simply nodded and let Harry continue.

He was simply glad that his son, despite all the odd, was alive and well -except for the jagged 'S' shaped scar over his chest where the curse had hit through Slytherin's locket and straight into his chest -and coming to terms with all that had happened to him. He didn't think he'd ever have that chance and now all he wanted to do was savour the moments.

~0~

As it turned out Narcissa was released on bail for the time being, awaiting her trial. She was placed under house arrest at Grimmauld Place where they felt safest, since the Order was occupying the quarters. She was very put-out but held herself with dignity as she was taken from the Ministry to the house under the surveillance of four aurors, which she found to be rather drastic. However, she got to be around friendly faces and her son in the evenings once St. Mungo's visiting hours were over, so it all worked out fairly well.

Petunia was happy to help keep the place as clean as possible, enjoying chatting with Remus as Sirius complained how bothersome muggle ways could be. A swift silencing charm shut him right up, which only made him pout like a kicked puppy for most of the evening.

During the rest of his time cooped up in St. Mungo's, Harry was given as much information about the hospital as possible, along with a variety of as many illnesses and cures that Draco could name. He spent as much of his time on the ward with Harry as he could, trying to get him used to other parts of the magical world. Harry looked forward to the time of day when Draco would walk through the tall doors at the end of the ward, the latest textbook or newspaper article tucked under his arm. One afternoon they had both curled up on the bed; Draco had one leg cocked up and was holding the Prophet in his hand and imitating Rita Skeeter's voice whilst reading her latest drivel, with his arm curled around Harry's shoulders and the brunette's head tucked against his chest.

If there was a gentler was to introduce Harry to so many things, he hadn't found it yet.

He was also glad that thanks to the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt -a man Harry instantly liked -the aurors were helping to keep members of the 'Daily Prophet', especially Rita Skeeter, and other reporters away from the ward. Harry didn't feel like he wanted to answer questions. It was no one's business but his own. Not really. The could speculate all they wanted, he wasn't going to say anything until Severus and Remus said it was okay.

They also had many discussions about the pro's and con's of living with Severus and taking on the large responsibility of deciding on whether to study magic or not. Draco had explained to him that since he had only missed about four months of schooling, all he would need to do was take extra studying and revise over someone's notes and he'd be caught up. That piece of news had really unsettled Harry. What would he do without Draco around to help him? He needed someone his own age to help.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop worrying," Draco chuckled as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Harry flushed at having been too obvious.

"I'm not worried -just concerned," he muttered softly, snuggling back down against his pillows.

Draco tilted his head affectionately, before leaning over on his crossed legs and planting a kiss on Harry's forehead, "You're beautiful," he stated, smiling when the brunette boy blushed. "We've been over this. You can do some more studying and the week after New Years Eve we can get you test and see what academic level you're at. I can help you practice your spells, if you do decide to go along with the blood-adoption."

Harry hummed in thought, "I know I'm just nervous. I've never been away from home before this Christmas, and now there's the possibility of attending boarding school? It's just -a lot!"

Draco nodded, "I know it is, but think how I felt! I had to go through all this at age eleven!" he ran a hand through his hair, "At least this way you can learn, see me all the time and maybe make some more friends."

Harry wanted to be affronted, but he didn't have the heart to. Instead, he inhaled deeply and sighed, "I admit it would be good to harness whatever magic I might have. It would also be cool to explore more of the magical world other than the hospital and a few safe-houses," he grinned and sat up a little straighter, "So what house do you think I might be in?"

Draco snorted, "Oh please! Charging in and saving everybody with no concern for yourself? That's a Gryffindor move right there."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well what about the continuous sneaking around all the time and hiding you in my room for months at a time? That sounded quite Slytherin to me."

Draco cackled, "We would eat you alive, Harry!"

The bespectacled boy shrugged, "As long as you're one of them, I think I can handle it." Draco snickered and reached out to ruffle Harry's hair affectionately before a chiming sound started up. His smiled dropped off his face and he cast an apologetic look at his boyfriend, "That's time for me to go. Mum's trial is later this afternoon," he slowly drew in a deep breath before reaching out for Harry's hands and squeezing them tightly, "I'll tell you how it went tomorrow morning, okay?"

Harry nodded, unable to hide his downcast expression before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's mouth, "I love you. And I hope your mum's trial goes okay. She helped us a lot."

Draco nodded solemnly, "Hopefully that will work in her favour."

With one last kiss to the forehead and a tight hug, Harry settled back down on his bed and watched as the blonde boy disappeared from view beyond the double doors. He sighed heavily and slumped back down onto his pillows that still faintly smelled of Draco. He really hoped that he would get out tomorrow, as they'd promised. He was starting to feel crazy. With a huff and a glare up at the ceiling, he reached out to the nightstand and grabbed one of the textbooks. He opened it up, propped it on his knees and prepared to read the rest of the night away until lights out.

The following day he was released, as promised, with a handful of potions and ointments to apply that were now in Severus' care and Remus was more than happy to buy him a large bar of chocolate. Draco had certainly looked perkier as well; the trial for Narcissa had gone well and seeing as the 'loss' of her baby during the time was deemed 'traumatic' for her, she was given a twelve month sentence in Azkaban that could be shortened to seven months with good behaviour as well as one hundred hours community service to the wizarding community. With her lawyer, they had managed to enable the tutoring of Harry in magic, defense and potion making as part of said service.

Harry was admittedly pleased. It seemed a little strong, all things considered that she hadn't done anything and the real culprits were now locked up in Azkaban in solitary confinement. Narcissa would be kept in a completely different wing, however, they'd pushed her incarceration date back so that she would be able to help tutor Harry before his exams after the New Year.

Over all, he felt like he could breathe a little easier.

~0~

As it turned out, the blood adoption didn't alter Harry's appearance very much at all, like he'd been warned it might do. If anything his hair got a few shades darker, if that was possible, and his eyes sight cleared up perfectly. He didn't need his glasses, but he kept them tucked away in his nightstand as a momento. His face had thinned out a little but it just looked like he'd lost a little weight, if anything else. Other than that, nothing had changed. He was sort of grateful; he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to his appearance being altered.

Narcissa had gone through her own painful blood ritual where she needed to drink a potion of with a drop of Sirius' blood in it. According to Severus, it was so that Narcissa could then identify herself as a member of the 'Black' family once again, like before, instead of a Malfoy. As soon as that was done, Draco then drank a phial of the same blood adoption potion. Since his mother was unable to re-own him back into the Malfoy name, he was henceforth adopted into the 'Black' family. He then signed his new certificate to say that he was now 'Draco Abraxas Black'. His appearance didn't alter too much either, considering he was only being adopted by Narcissa herself. However, as Harry had studied the Black Family Tree far too many times, he wasn't too surprised when Draco's platinum turned a darker shade of blonde -close to honey -and like his mother, had a brunette streak in his hair. The brunette was sectioned only to his fringe, and after a haircut, Harry had to admit he quite liked the look of his boyfriend.

Now, almost a week later, Harry felt apprehensive as the door closed behind him once he'd left the office he'd taken his exams in. According to the exam officer, the results would be posted by owl by the end of the week. He hoped he had done well enough. He had spent so many long grueling days bent over the kitchen table, studying. Narcissa had helped him to control his magic when he had started practicing with a wand. It had been so embarrassing going to Ollivander's and trying out for a wand at sixteen, when everyone else had done it when they were aged eleven. He sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair; he had practiced enough he was sure of it. He hoped they understood about nerves, but even so, he thought he had messed up more than he should have done.

"Well? How did it go?" Draco asked as he sprang up from the chair along the corridor. His expression was both hopeful and concerned as he came up to wrap Harry in a hug.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and held his boyfriend closer, burying his neck in Draco's neck as Severus came over to them with Remus and Sirius in tow. "Well, I think it went okay," he stated in a neutral manner as Remus and Sirius smiled down at me. Severus shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you did great, Harry. You just need some confidence in yourself."

Harry smiled shyly up at his dad before he sighed, "I guess we'll see by the end of the week, won't we?"

Draco laced their fingers together and squeezed, "I guarantee it, you've done enough to pass. If you qualify for the fifth grade level, then that means you can join me in studying for sixth year."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Will I ... does that mean I'd have to go to Hogwarts too?"

Frowns marred every face looking down at him and he couldn't help but feel his stomach flip uncertainly. Draco tilted his head, "Don't you want to go?" He couldn't help the disappointment that laced his words, and clearly Harry had caught the tone.

He nodded his head, his eyes dropping down to the floor, "I do it's just ... so soon. I thought I'd have more time to adjust."

Remus chuckled softly, "Well let's decide this later when we've actually gotten your results, eh? How does that sound?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he reached out and ruffled Harry's hair, "Come on, let's go and do something fun with our day. I hate moping around the Ministry. It's depressing!"

Harry went along with the smiles of encouragement and going around muggle London for the remainder of the day. He was unable to sleep or focus on anything else for the majority of the week. The results were playing on his mind, especially when Draco started to pack his new possessions into his new trunk. He had somehow persuaded Harry to go out with him and get some of the basics, just in case he did get good results and wanted to go to Hogwarts with him. Harry had been reluctant but he couldn't say no to his boyfriend. He had listlessly been dragged from shop to shop however as soon as he looked inside his Gringotts vault he had to admit he started to enjoy himself more and appreciate the wondrous world he was now a part of.

It made the concept of Hogwart's a little less frightening.

Finally the day of his results came.

It was whilst they were all seated around the breakfast table on a Friday morning when the owl swooped in down the chimney. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Harry took the letter from the owl's break, hesitating as he did so. He didn't know if he was nervous about the owl or the results it held. He hands trembled as Sirius fed the owl a treat and watched as it disappeared with a 'hoot' back up the chimney and into the snow outside. Harry swallowed thickly as he turned the envelope over and ripped the emerald green seal with a large 'M' pressed into it.

He took a deep breath and took the thick parchment out, clenching his eyes closed as he did so.

"Harry," a soft voice murmured as fingers wrapped around his wrist, "Come on, you're going to need to look at them at some point."

He knew that Remus was right but he couldn't quell the nerves that were jittering through him. His stomach flipped and clenched uncomfortably. He hadn't realised just how much he cared about the results until that moment. With one last glance up at the occupants of the room staring at him, he looked down at the parchment.

_Dear Mister Potter-Snape,_

_In light of your circumstances of your up-bringing and the recent events that have befallen you and those around you, we have to admit we are impressed with your level of ability as a result of this. Below are your results as promised._

_Potions - O_

_Charms - E_

_Transfiguration - A_

_History of Magic - E_

_Defence Again the Dark Arts - O_

_Herbology - A_

_Care of Magical Creatures Theory - E_

_Astronomy - A_

_Divination Theory - A_

_As a result of your examinations we are pleased to announce that you have achieved exceptional OWL results and although your wand work could use some tweaking in certain areas, I don't doubt you'll have wonderful teachers to help you. You will be able to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming term if you so wish._

_Arrangements can be mad for your sorting in the privacy of the Headmaster's office as well as your tutoring arrangements. There is no need for you to dive straight into classes as a private tutor can be arranged if you so choose._

_We are indebted to you, Mister Potter-Snape._

_Hopefully we shall welcome you after the Christmas Holidays._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Headmaster)_

As soon as he had finished reading it, he read it over again and again to make sure it was correct. Confused by his stunned silence, Severus reached over his shoulder and in a calm voice that almost betrayed just how pleased he was, read the letter out to the room. Harry was still stunned as he was congratulated one by one by the members of his new family. He felt two hands place themselves on his shoulders and turn him around. In a movement that shocked every member in the room, Severus hugged his son to his chest for the first time in his life. He held onto his son tightly before murmuring quietly, "I am so proud of you, Harry."

Shakily, Harry wound his arms around his father and hugged him back, "Thanks Dad," he murmured softly. He almost missed the gleam in Severus' eyes as he pulled away.

Something in their relationship had shifted, and they were both relieved that they had finally crossed that barrier.

Later that evening as Harry lay on his side with Draco acting as the big spoon behind him, he contemplated just how different his life would turn out if he did go ahead to Hogwart's. It would be different he knew that much. He couldn't deny that he felt scared but what else would he do? Go back to working in Tesco's? "You okay?" Draco's voice whispered in his ear. "I can hear the wheel's in your head turning."

Harry hummed softly as he pressed Draco's knuckles to his lips. "I'm just worried. I've never been away from home before now and Hogwart's sounds so over-whelming."

Draco nuzzled his neck, "I know, love, but it won't be all that bad. I'll be there and you can ease into it slowly. This way you have more than one option of what to do with your future."

Harry nodded, "At this rate I think the only reason I would go is so I can spend more time with you. And Se-Dad too. But mostly you. I feel like, despite it all, we didn't get to know one another. I want to get to know you." He turned on his back in his lover's arms and reached up to thread his fingers through the brunette fringe of his honey-haired boyfriend. He smiled lazily, "I love you, you know?"

Draco smiled softly, his eyelids drifting closed for a moment as though he were absorbing the words, "I love you too, Harry." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead, "Now let's try and get some sleep, okay?" Harry didn't need telling twice. Within the hour they were both asleep.

That night Harry dreamed of casting spells and floating candles and the idea that he would get to spend the rest of the year with the boy he loved. He couldn't wait to start the next chapter of his life, and this time, he would have a proper family behind him all the way.


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**The New Beginning**

Harry drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stared at the front entrance of the train station.

The warm summer breeze tickled the hairs at the back of his neck and he couldn't help but smile softly as a hand in the small of his back coaxed him forwards. He still couldn't believe that he was here, under a year since he had first learned about the magical world, and now he was here at King's Cross Station and facing the infamous -or so he'd been told -brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. A shiver ran through him. He couldn't help but be excited.

This time last year he only had his aunt, uncle and Dudley. Now, however, one year on, and he had more than he could ever have dreamed of; he had a new home living at Spinner's End with Severus and Draco with Narcissa coming over on the weekend from her Black Family home in France. She'd moved their shortly after her release, badly needing an escape from England and what it reminded her of. He also had a long-term boyfriend, someone he loved with all his heart and who he couldn't help but love even more now that they had properly gotten to know one another through the luxury of time. Harry had felt strange once he'd learned he had actually died, but it led him to have a fuller, clearer view on life. Over the last year he had been getting counselling, something that Severus had suggested would be a good idea. Not for the sensation of Death that he had experienced.

It was for the years of rape from his uncle that he had needed to address.

Draco had been in full support and had often told Harry that, as brave and strong as he was to have dealt with it alone, sometimes it was better to talk some things out with an impartial person. Vernon had been one of the muggles named of being killed by Lucius and his men. His was not the loss that anyone cared about, however it hadn't brought Harry much closure. As Severus and Draco had said, he needed to address the issues and numerous assaults and come to terms with them. Burying them hadn't helped with the nightmares. He couldn't blame them for worrying and even he had to admit that the counselling had helped him a lot of the last seven months.

He felt as though he had been granted a new lease on life and that was something he could never feel guilty about.

Something slipped over his wrist and between his fingers, making him jump slightly. He smiled brightly as he looked up to see Draco looking down at him with nothing but excitement and adoration in his eyes. They were both going to Hogwarts together. The previous year he spent most of his times studying in the privacy of Severus' rooms, only socializing at meal times, however this year was going to be different. He was going to attend all classes and meals and extra activities. Albus Dumbledore had sadly passed away during the previous June before the school term had ended, due to some sort of long-term poisoning. Severus had informed them that he had delayed the effects for as long as possible, but the curse had eventually taken hold, brought on by one of the other horcruxes. He passed in his sleep, however, so it was with a calm manner that Minerva took up her new title of Headmistress of the school, whilst Severus took the new title of Deputy in her place, as well as the head of Slytherin House. He only taught the advanced seventh years potions now, whereas Slughorn took over the remainder of the classes and now held the Slug-Club as an actual school organization.

Harry didn't know what it really was all about and he didn't really care too much.

"Are you two planning to actually get through this thing?" Sirius' laughter came over his head and made him turn to have a look at him. He was walking up to them with his long strides drawing him closer in a swift motion, his purple sleeves rolled up and his curled hair bounding in the warm breeze. Remus beside him looked as casual as ever in a pair of slacks and a a knit blazer of a thin white collared shirt. He didn't look as tired as he normally did but that was mostly due to his vague tan from actually going outside in the Summer sunshine.

"Leave them alone, Sirius, otherwise they'll complain about you to Severus," Remus chastised with an endearing smile. It was very rare he was able to stay mad at Sirius over anything, especially the humor he'd practically grown up with.

"Oh I think the mutt here is accustomed to my methods of torture by now," drawled a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Severus standing there, smirking, dressed in black muggle clothes. He looked very sharp even if he did slightly resemble a vampire. He smirked at the four men before him before inclining his head towards the barrier, "Are we all just going to stand here looking at it, or are we going to head on through?"

"Let's head on through," Remus suggested with a smile, "Might as well get a good seat, right boys?"

Harry smiled warmly as he turned towards the barrier. His palms were sweating. He'd never been through the barrier himself. A hand reached over and squeezed his shoulder. He turned to see Severus smiling slightly down at him, "We can go together if you like?"

Harry could only nod before Severus stood behind him, both their hands grasping the rail of the trolley. They walked briskly towards the barrier and just when Harry thought he was going to be swallowing brick and mortar for breakfast -a rough breeze of hair rushed past him and suddenly he was on a whole new platform altogether! It shouldn't have thrilled him too much -the other modes of magical transportation he'd used so far hadn't agreed with him -but the vigorous beating of his heart was hard to ignore. "That was amazing!" he gushed as he turned on the spot to hug his father before turning to look at the spot of wall he'd just passed through.

Severus smirked and squeezed his son's forearm just as Draco sped through and almost knocked their trolley's together. The blonde beamed brightly as he stilled his trolley before coming over to hug Harry tightly, "I told you you'd be fine!" Turning to his godfather, he rolled his silvery eyes, "This one was up most of the night worrying about ' _what if it's a trick and they just want to see me run at a wall?_ ' Honestly, some faith, Harry, please?" he teased with a wink and a cheeky peck on his boyfriends' cheek.

"Oh shut it, will you?" Harry groaned, his grin betraying his amusement. In the last year Draco had really come out of his shell of aristocratic nonsense, and suffice to say, everyone was happy for the transformation.

A moment later Remus and Sirius had joined them on the platform and looked a little flushed. The heat was clearly affecting Remus, judging from the rosy hue of his cheeks. Now that all the bad drama was put behind them, Remus had relaxed and finally 'let loose' as Sirius called it. Now the only thing that made him lose his temper was the moon ... And Sirius peeing on the furniture in dog-form.

As for Petunia and Dudley, they had moved into a flat in London, thanks to some inheritance left over from Lily as well as the life insurance from Vernon, and now Dudley had reunited with his girlfriend from the previous year. Harry had met Ashley a few times when he'd gone over for dinner. She seemed nice enough and she could put up with Dudley's humor which was a miracle in itself. She was charming and soft and homely. Harry hadn't known that Dudley had had a type, but somehow being together, Ashley made him 'better'. It made him happy to know that after everything he'd been through, his cousin and aunt were able to move on and live happily.

Harry smiled as the memories ran through his mind before blinking back to reality as the clock chimed a quarter to eleven. It was almost time to get ready and board the train. He was jittery with nerves and the others around him could tell, but he didn't care. He was excited. He was finally going to get to learn, meet people, study subjects he hadn't known existed until last year! It was all so surreal to him and he just couldn't wait the adventure to begin!

"Will you stop squirming?" Draco hissed under his breath as they all stood in front of the train, waiting for Remus to snap a photo of them all. It was a big moment in all their lives, a beginning and an ending all at once, and the amber-eyed man really wanted to capture the moment forever. Harry huffed beside his boyfriend but smiled brightly as Remus took several snaps from his camera.

"Alright, let me get one of just Harry and Draco!" Remus called with a cheeky gleam in his eyes.

Severus and Sirius slipped a little ways away before Remus raised the camera back up to his eye. Harry slid a little closer to his boyfriend and laced their fingers out of sight from the lens, before tilting his head to rest it on the blonde's shoulder. Draco turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before leaning his head slightly and smiling as Remus pressed the button down. A bright flash went off and they were soon blinking, chuckling and rubbing their eyes. Harry turned and smiled as Severus walked back up and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked, a slight frown marring his face.

Harry nodded his head, "I'll be fine. You are Remus will be getting their before either of us anyway."

Severus smirked, "Well yes but he and I have a lot of things we need to sort out and we need to buy an extra large chew-toy to keep your godfather occupied."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "How are you going to survive now that he's going to be at the school all year?" he asked, referring to Sirius' new job of teaching the students Flying and Charms. Despite his bright and childish nature, he was quite intelligent which had taken Harry quite by surprise. Not that he minded, it was nice to be surrounded by people who knew what they were talking about.

Severus smirked and let out a chuckle, "Well I can only hope him running around with Remus on the full moon will be a good thing and won't have me regretting the decision."

Harry shrugged, "They'll keep you busy."

The older man cocked a dark eyebrow, "So you and Draco can run around and torment the other Slytherin's? I think not."

Harry mock-pouted, "D-a-d it's no fun when you know what we're getting up to!" he sighed dramatically before breaking out into a grin.

Severus chuckled and lightly tugged on the hair at the back of his son's neck. The whistle blew out across the station for the five minute warning. Severus turned his attention back to his son and smiled, "Well I shall see you and Draco at the Feast, alright?"

Harry nodded his head before he turned with his trolley in front of him and pushed his trunk and his pet owl -a bright white one that he'd decided to name Hedwig -over to the assistants who helped to neatly stack all trunks and animals together in the luggage carts. Draco followed suit and was just handing over his new pet -a sleek smoky grey cat with bright green eyes -over to the assistant. He was just turning around and straightening his robes when he looked up to see his boyfriend dashing back across the platform and throwing his arms around Severus' taller frame. He grinned brightly, just as Remus and Sirius did at Severus' shocked expression.

Severus came back to his senses and wrapped his arms tightly around his son, ignoring the looks of his companions and pressing his lips to his son's head of sleek black hair. He held his son tightly to his chest, inhaling his scent and trying to imprint his body against his own. He'd see him throughout the school all year and he knew that, but he couldn't deny that he would miss the closeness throughout their lessons. They had bonded quickly over the last seven months after the adoption and he couldn't deny he would miss spending almost all day helping him with his magic and hearing about his life before magic, the good and the bad. With a deep sigh filled with reluctance, he slowly unwound his arms from Harry as his son did the same, "You'll be alright. I'll see you after the feast."

Harry nodded, "I know I'm just going to miss eating around one table with you, Sirius and Remus."

Severus hummed, "Well we can eat together on the weekends so there's no love lost there."

Harry laughed and shook his head as he took a small step back, "Well I guess I'd better go before I miss the train."

Severus gave his son's shoulder a firm squeeze, "Go on then, before Draco stamps a hole through the platform."

He was about to turn and join the blonde at the train, but instead, turned and squeezed Severus in a hug one last time before tip-toeing up and whispering, "Love you, Dad."

Severus blinked in surprise and felt his heart swell with affection as he hugged Harry back, "Love you too, Harry."

Harry grinned brightly as he stepped to one side for Draco to say his goodbyes with a lot of hair ruffling from Sirius to both of them, with promises that they'd see them both at the feast. With one last blast from the whistle, Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve and hurried over towards the train before it left the platform. Draco waved over his shoulder with a laugh as they ducked into the train and slammed the door shut behind them.

Remus chuckled as both Sirius and Severus' eyes filled with tears as they watched the boys' climb onto the train and disappear from view, no doubt searching for a compartment to sit in. "Honestly you two," he hushed with a shake of his head, "You'll be seeing them tonight."

Sirius nodded his head, "You're right. It's just depressing seeing them go away like this."

Severus cleared his throat before straightening himself up as the train pulled away around the corner and out of sight. They all waved before the train disappeared in the plumes of vapor pouring out of the steam engine. They all dropped their arms down and sighed, returning to their lives without the boys' in tow for the next seven hours. Remus smiled, "Alright, I'm going to get these photo's developed. I'll see you two at the house later on." He started walking away before looking over his shoulder, "Oh, and try not to kill one another before I get back, okay?"

Back on the train as the countryside blurred past them, Draco finally found a compartment that was still empty and slid inside, closing the door behind Harry as the brunette slipped inside and collapsed down on one of the seats. Tilting his head back against the headrest, he smiled lazily and patted the seat beside him, "Sit your arse down, Draco, and relax. I've missed you. Haven't seen you properly for the last few days," he murmured, referring to all the shopping trips to Diagon Alley.

Draco hummed as he leaned over his lover on the seat and started pressing hot kisses up and down his throat. Harry hummed and leaned into the touch, sighing softly as Draco nipped at his neck. "I can't wait to get you back to the dorms tonight and have some fun," he purred, waggling his eyebrows as he pressed another hot, searing kiss to his lover's mouth.

Harry moaned and pulled on the blonde's tie, dragging him down for a long, slow kiss. He ran his hand up and through the sleek blonde hair before smiling into their kiss, "God, how do you do that?" he breathed softly, as Draco reached up to kiss his forehead.

"Hmm? Do what?" he asked as he reached around to massage the back of Harry's neck.

"Make my stomach flip just by kissing me," he grinned as Draco nipped at his neck one last time before turning over and stretching out over the seat, his head nestled in Harry's lap. The brunette bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn't get any inappropriate thoughts along the train ride. There would be plenty time for that later on.

"You're such a sappy git, you know that?" Draco mused, cracking open an eyelid to grin up at his boyfriend.

Harry gave a little chuckle as he started to thread his fingers through his boyfriend's blonde hair. "Yeah but you wouldn't have me any other way."

Draco hummed as he leaned into the soothing touch. They stayed that way for the majority of the train journey, only really moving when the witch pushing the snack trolley knocked on their compartment door. Harry was in a daze for the trip as he stroked Draco's hair and watched the sun slip lower and lower in the sky, the Scottish moors rising and falling against the brilliant skyline.

When they were drawing closer to the school, Draco straightened up from his position on his lover's lap and laced their fingers together before using his free -trapped -arm around Harry's shoulders and drawing him closer so that the shorter boy was resting against his chest. Together on the train they watched the sun set as it sank behind the hills and dragged the bloody colour of the sky down until only an inky blue dusk descended over the land. It was the most romantic thing they had done in weeks.

Within another half an hour the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

Just after the train lurched to a stop and the chatter of people passing by their compartment to get out of the train, Harry and Draco stood up and straightened their robes down. Just as they were about to leave, Draco chuckled as he looked over at his lover. "What?" Harry asked, glancing down at himself to see if there were any marks on his robes. He still wasn't really used to wearing them all that much, despite Draco telling him that he looked good in them.

Draco crossed the distance between them and combed his fingers through the feather soft, dark hair of his boyfriend before dipping his head down to kiss Harry's soft, pink lips. He tasted wonderful, of tea and apples that he'd had for his breakfast, before pulling away, lips pink and cheeks flushed. "You look so handsome," he breathed softly before smirking down at Harry's neck. "Although, I think we're going to need to teach you how to tie a tie properly," he grinned a he took hold of the green and silver tie around his boyfriends' neck and started to adjust it before tucking it back down inside the obligatory dark grey school jumper.

Curiously, almost no one had been that surprised when Harry had gotten sorted into Slytherin the previous January.

Harry chuckled as he straightened his jumper down his front. "Not as handsome as you," he hummed as he tiptoed up and pressed a kiss to Draco's mouth.

He followed the blonde as they walked off the train to the platform where they could climb into the carriages. As the beautifully dark Thestrals drew their carriage away from Hogsmeade station, Harry slipped his hand down and laced his fingers with Draco's. He had butterflies in his stomach as the golden glow of Hogwart's crested over the upcoming hillside through the darkness. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to start this next big adventure in his life and for once, he wasn't going to d it on his own.

He was finally getting a new start in life and he couldn't wait to grasp it with both hands.

He was going to study magic at long last, with his new family by his side as well as his wonderful, sarcastically witty boyfriend. He finally had everything he wanted in his life; family, magic and the boy he loved.

And who loved him back with all his heart.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that is the end! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it :D Also, please no asking for a sequel. There WILL NOT BE ONE. However, I am working on a sequel for 'ONE WISH' :)
> 
> Love you all! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the prologue was intriguing enough for you! Let me know what you think! The more comments the better :)
> 
> Note: Please bear in mind that this is an Alternate Universe story. Hermione and Ron are together for the SAKE of this story, so please, don't flame me due to that one, almost irrelevant, fact.


End file.
